Unmei no tsubasa 運命の翼
by Bahamut-king
Summary: Dos amigos, que por causa de la muerte se separon, mas un evento sin precedentes les da una nuva oportunidad, solo hay 2 inconvenientes, el es un demonio y ella es un angel y sobretodo no recuerdan nada sobre sun anteriores vidas. Sin embargo por distintas razones sus caminos vuelven a encontrarse, solo el tiempo dira cual sera el resultado de dicho encuentro
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que dan una pasada para ver este fic, se que había dicho que subiría todos los capítulos en cuanto los tuviera listos, pero no me pareció justo tener que dejarlos sin nada, por lo cual aquí dejo los capítulos que acabó de re escribir, esperó que les gusté.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Un final, un inició**

Minato Namikaze celebraba el cumpleaños de su hija Kaoru ,ya cumplía 10 años, de piel del mismo tono que el de el, cabello rojo y ojos violeta , como los de su madre, una mezcla de algunos rasgos físicos de sus padres, todos sus amigos , tanto de el como las amigas de su esposa Kushina Namikaze, anteriormente uzumaki, estaban presentes, los amigos dé Kaoru, shikamaru Nara, de quien siempre su pequeña se queja de ser un perezoso,kiba inuzuka, el pulgoso como lo llama ella, shino abúrame el raro de los insectos, Chouji akamichi, el chico con demasiado cuerpo, otra forma de decirle gordo sin sufrir su ira, ino yamanaka, la reina del drama entre los amigos d de su hija, sobre todo su mejor amiga hanabi hyuga, era bueno para el ver que su hija allá podido encontrar a alguien mas que pudiera ser su mejor amigo, era bueno después de la perdida de su anterior amiga; mejor no recordar aquél suceso; mejor no recordar, es el cumpleaños de su hija y había que pasarlo bien con todos los amigos y la familia que tenia en la aldea, aunque sentía que faltaba alguien.

Por su parte la pequeña kaoru pasaba el rato conversando con su amiga.

-en serió a veces siento que to-san y ka-san me exigen demasiado- comentó la pelirroja sobre el entrenamiento impuesto por su padres.

-se como te sientes- dijo la hyuga -yo también tengo un duró entrenamiento, incluso llego a pensar que no lo lograré-

-el entrenamiento es muy difícil, pero aun así no debo rendirme, debo seguir y no rendirme- dijo kaoru con determinación.

-para que puedas cumplir con tu parte de ésa promesa cierto- un asentimiento fue ls respuesta que recibió hanabi de parte su amiga -es bueno que lo tengas a el a tu lado, siempre apoyándote, asiendo sentirte mejor, tu hermano mayor con quien siempre podrás contar- esto último lo dijo con tono melancólico, algo que kaoru notó, la pérdida de su hermana aún la afectaba.

Fue como hace 6 meses atrás, unos representantes de kumo habían venido para firmar un acuerdo de paz entre con konoha, entre ambas aldeas había una relación tensa, dicha situación pretendía cambiar, así que este asunto no debía de tener ningún problema en tener que realizarse en la aldea.

Dicho pensamiento fue terriblemente pisoteado por el secuestro de la hija mayor del clan hyuga, los escuadrones de búsqueda acompañados por hyugas para encontrarla lo más pronto posible, el jefe de clan también hizo su propia búsqueda por los alrededores de el complejo llegando a tener éxito, pero lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba.

Efectivamente encontró al secuestrador quién tenia algunos golpes leves de el estilo de taijustu de su clan por lo cual no se movía con mucha facilidad, a poca distancia se encontraba su hija en el suelo seguramente ella fue quién dejo en ese estado al hombre, seguramente hizo un esfuerzo muy grande, explicando así el por que estaba tendida en el suelo, así que se dispuso a levantar la, pero al hacerlo noto con horror como un kunia se hundía en su pecho.

No tardo en comprender que el hombre fue el responsable de dicho acto, así que decidió desquitarse y cobrarle al hombre por el acto cometido.

Lo equipos de búsqueda encontraron al líder hyuga, con el cuerpo sin vida de su hija, y el cadáver del secuestrador el suelo, inmediatamente comprendieron que es lo que había sucedido, la situación empeoró cuando descubrieron que el secuestrador era uno de los hombres que vino con los representantes de kumo, razón por la cual se lo tomo como sospechosos, por su puesto ellos negaron este hecho y se retiraron sin decir mas, dicho acto hizo que minato quien se puso en el lugar del líder hyuga, tomara la decisión de ni permitir a ninguna persona procedente de kumo entrara en el territorio de Konoha,

Aun así el daño ya estaba hecho, hinata hyuga había fallecido en un intento de secuestro el cual no se ha esclarecido.

Kaoru se hacía una idea de cuán difícil sería el perder a su hermano mayor, no lo hbia experimentado, pero estaba segura que no soportaría el perder a su hermano.

-se aun la extrañas yo también la extraño, después de todo entre los 4 nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, pero estoy segura que ella hubiera querido ser una alegría, y no una tristeza, sin importar en donde este- dijo Kaoru tratando de animar a su amiga -eso es algo que el me dice, y sabes muy bien que el la apreciaba tanto como tu-

Lo que decía Kaoru erq cierto, o mejor dicho lo que decía el hermano de kaoru, no podía pensar en hinata con tristeza ella no lo hubiera querido.

-oye kaoru- dijo la hyuga cambiado el tema y ánimo -a todo esto donde esta tu hermano- antes de que la niña respondiera, todos notaron algo fuera de lo normal.

Un anbu apareció justo enfrente de el y su esposa; no podía ser nada bueno mas aun con lo agitado que se veía, todos los presentes centraron su atención en el recién llegado, incluso los niños.

-¡Yondaime-sama su hijo!

En ese momento recordó que no había visto a su otro hijo de la misma edad que Kaoru en todo el día

-¿Que le sucedió a naruto?, dime que no le sucedió nada a el!

Pregunto y exigió su esposa con evidente preocupación en su rostro, preocupación que también compartía su hija al escuchar el tono preocupado de su madre.

Esa noche marco un rumbo distinto para el destino, no solo para su familia, sino también de este mundo, aunque eso el no lo sabría sino tiempo después

 **XX**

Su pecho se sentía tibio y húmedo, húmedo, por estar empapado por algo líquido, tibio, por que ese líquido era su sangre que fluía por las heridas que tenía

-" parece que está vez si lo lograron "

Fue el pensamiento de un Naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo

-" talvez tenga la oportunidad de poder estar con ella, viéndolo así, no se ve tan malo tener que morir "

Ella; hace 2 años que se había ido, la otra persona con a la que le gustaba estar, jugar, entrenar y contar sus penas, soportar el descuido de sus padres; con esos pensamientos, para el pequeño naruto , el hecho de morir no se veía mal.

Lo único que lamentaba era que con su muerte pondría muy triste a su hermanita menor; menor por 10 minutos de nacida, aunque ella no lo consideraba así, pero para el era suficiente saber eso para considerarse mayor, después de todo el era el que la defendía de los bravucones que le intentaban hacer daño, siempre salía mal parado de esas peleas, pero lograba defenderla.

El y su hermana Kaoru siempre andaban juntos aunque mandaran miradas de odio que el notaba y su hermana no.

Pero todo eso cambio hace 5 años ¿talvez tenga algo que ver esa luz roja que emano su hermana?. No lo sabia pero si recordaba ese momento clara mente

 **Flashback 5 años atrás**

Para naruto era otro día cualquiera en el cual podía Salir a pasear con Kaoru después de ignorar las advertencias de sus padres de no hacerlo, incluso era normal el tener que encontrarse con bravucones que quisieran molestarlos, normal, ser superado por la fuerza de 3 chicos de 7 años para luego terminar tirado en el piso, ser golpeado hasta el cansancio de éstos como ahora, lo que no era normal era ver a su hermana parada enfrente de esos chicos con esa cara de odió dirigido hacia ellos.

Normalmente ella se esconde para luego volver a aparecer, pedirle disculpas por no ayudar, luego ir juntos a casa, pedirle que no dijera nada de lo sucedido a sus padres y volver a repetir eso alguna otra ocasión, no lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡dejen en paz a mi hermano ahora!-

Fue lo que exigió Kaoru a los 3 chicos mayores, a los cuales les parecía divertido, la forma de actuar de la niña.

-je parece que la princesita se molesto-

-¿que piensas hacer? Mirarnos así hasta que nos de miedo-

Se burlaban los niños mayores de Kaoru al ver que seguía allí de píe

-vamos por ella chicos, siempre se nos escapa, además ya se volvió aburrido tener que golpear siempre a este enclenque-

Con esto dicho se fueron acercando a la pequeña niña, la cual no hacia caso a su hermano, quien le decían que huyera desesperadamente.

-Siempre es lo mismo cada vez que salimos con mi hermanó nos tienen que molestar, y naruto es que siempre termina mal, to-san y ka-san lo regañan por se descuidado al jugar pero no saben es que lastima y todo por culpa de estos niños malos, pero ya no mas, no me esconderé los hare frente como naruto los hace frente todo el tiempo, así naruto no volverá a ser lastimado por ningún niño malo otra vez-

Eran los pensamientos de la pequeña Kaoru; sin embargo no se dio cuenta que sus ojos pasaron de violeta a rojo; ni si quiera los chicos que estaban enfrenté de ella, dispuestos a golpearla.

El mas cercano levanto su puño para después dejarlo caer sobre la niña; solo para ser detenido por la mano de esta.

-¿Qué te crees mocosa? ¡suelta me!-

Exigió el niño con odio, solo para ver sorprendido como una tenue luz roja fue rodeando ala niña, para luego ser golpeado con una fuerza que no era normal para una niña de 5 años; el golpe lo mando por lo menos 1 metro de distancia.

Todo esto ante la vista de un naruto tendido en el suelo, que vio como los otros 2 niño salieron huyendo al ver lo sucedido, el otro estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, volvió a fijar su atención en su hermana, solo para ver que estaba en el suelo, después de algunos minutos aprecio un anbu que los llevó al hospital de la aldea, desde ese día todo cambio en la vida de naruto y Kaoru

 **Fin de flashback**

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir una sacudida, sentía estar en los brazos de alguien; mas específicamente en los brazos de un anbu; seguramente lo encontraron en algún momento mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos y el no se dio cuenta.

Segura mente lo llevan al hospital de la aldea, un lugar muy familiar para el por los constantes accidentes sufridos por el enfrentamiento secreto que realizaba para poder cumplir la promesa que le iso a su hermana 1 año después de aquel día

 **Flashback 4 años antes**

Vemos a un naruto de 6; años en el patio de su casa con las manos vendadas, las cuales estaban levemente teñidas de rojo.

Otra vez se volvía a lastimarse por entrenar; uno pensaría que un padre tendrían que supervisar algo como el entrenamiento de su hijo, en el caso de naruto no era posible ya que sus 2 padres están entrenando a su hermana en estos momentos, no que le molestara, de hecho la última vez que sus padres lo vieron entrenar solo lo regañaron y le prohibieron su entrenamiento privado, ya le había preguntado si podría entrenar con ellos, Kaoru parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea , ya no pasaban el mismo tiempo que antes desde casi 1 año, pero sus padres se opusieron a la idea, cuando preguntaron el porque, solo recibieron una respuesta

-lo entenderán cuando sean mas grandes, y no vuelvan a preguntar es por su bien-

Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvieron no volvió a preguntar mas, pero la verdad es que a el le gustaría saber la razón; todo empezó a ser distinto para su familia desde ese día, sobre todo, para el y Kaoru.

Ya no tenía el tiempo para salir a pasear como antes por los enfrenamientos que tenia con sus padres, a el los adultos lo empezaron a ver de forma extraña, incluso los niños no se acercaban a el o lo alejaban de los otros niños; todo esto en menos de 1 semana.

-¡Hermano¡-

La voz de su hermana lo sacó de sus pensamientos y también detuvo su pequeño entrenamiento.

-¡Kaoru, ya terminaste de entrenar con to-san y ka-san!-

-si, ellos dicen que estoy mejorando todos los días, aunque me gustaría que tu entrenaras con nosotros-

Siempre era bel mismo reclamo de parte de ella, pero ambos sabían cual sería la respuesta de parte de sus padres

-sabes que a ellos no nos arán caso cierto-

-Pero aun así quiero que entrenes con migo, con to-san y ka-san-

Claro a el también le gustaría entrenar con su familia que le enseñe todo lo necesario para poder ser fuerte y poder proteger a su hermanita

-A mi también me gustaría poder entrenar con ustedes pero ellos no dejaran que eso pase; ¡pero eso no impedirá que yo entrené por mi cuenta y volverme fuerte-

Esas palabras subieron un poco el animo de su hermana, pero ella sabia lo que seguía luego, algo que le molestaba un poco.

-así podre defenderte como el hermano mayor que soy-

-pero yo no quiero que me defiendan, quiero poder hacer frente a los tipos malos que quieran lastimarte-

-pero eso seria tener que defenderme a mi, y eso no me agrada-

-pues a mi tampoco me agrada que me defiendas, eso significa que saldrías lastimado-

Esa palabras lo pusieron a pensar, su hermana solo se preocupaba por el así como el por ella. En ese momento se le ocurrió algo.

-hagamos una promesa-

-ehh una promesa-

-si, una promesa, los dos nos volveremos fuertes juntos, y así haremos frente a quien amenacé a cualquiera de nosotros, que dices Kaoru-

La pequeña tardo un poco en captar lo que dijo su hermano, para luego sonreír

-claro, es una promesa, y una promesa se cumple, aun mas si lo hacen los hermanos-

Naruto levanto su puño derecho a la altura de su pecho, Kaoru imito la acción de su hermano. De esta manera ambos sellaron una promesa.

 **Fin flashback**

Esa promesa que hicieron junto a su hermana, el siempre trato de cumplir con su parte, incluso tomo un pergamino que indicaba los pasos para realizar la técnica que invento su padre, solo llego al 2do paso, ni siquiera podría completarla, y eso que le llevo 2 meses desde que consiguió ese pergamino.

Pero eso ya no importaba para el en éstos momento, sentía que perdía la conciencia, la falta de aire no ayudaba para nada, y de pronto todo se volvió negro para el.

 **XX**

Se podía observar una amplia sala, con paredes de mármol, en las cuáles podía observarse algunos tribales pintados con color dorado, gruesas columnas de mármol. En esta sala estaban 3 personas, 2 hombres y una mujer, la mujer posee cabello plateado brillante, hasta la altura de su espalda, ojos rojos, que parecían 2 rubíes, piel blanca nívea, con una figura envidiable, lleva puesto un kimono purpura con detalles color plateado, un ovi del mismo color, todas estas prendas abrasaban su hermosa figura, esta mujer era de hecho la diosa de la oscuridad yami, el hombre que la acompañada poseía cabello blanco, cómo nieve, ojos dorados que parecían resplandecer, un cuerpo tonificado, con los músculos necesarios, leva puesto una túnica japonesa blanca con un ovi dorado con detalles en el mismo color, sobre sus vestimentas una armadura de samurái la cual estaba hecha de plata con bordes de oro, este hombre era kami, el otro hombre posee un corte de cabello estiló zumbido color negro, un collar de maragatas y una vestimenta masculina hindú, este es el dios es el dios de los dioses hinduistas, indra.

-¿para que nos convocaste indra? Debe ser importante si es que te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta nuestra dimensión-

-siempre tan agradable kami, tal como la primera vez que nos presentamos por primera vez, esos tiempos eran muy buenos no lo creen-

-ve directo al punto indra, o es que solo viniste para perder el tiempo-

A yami en verdad le interesaba la razón de la presencia del dios extranjero; indra nunca se contacta con ellos ni con otros dioses, así que debía ser muy importarte lo que tuviera que decirles; aunque su actitud le empezaba a molestar, y eso que no estaban reunidos ni 5 minutos.

-si así lo quieren, se los diré; volvió a suceder o través-

Ante eta declaración los dos dioses presentes, se dieron cuenta a que se refería.

-no te estarás refiriendo a –

-exacto kami-

-la transmigración de almas entre nuestras dimensiones-

-exacto diosa de la oscuridad-

-si ha vuelto a ocurrir, entonces hay que encontrar la causa lo mas pronto posible y encargarse de que no vuelva a suceder-

-encontrar la causa, eso esta hecho, encargarse de la causa, lo dudo-

Los dos dioses estaban intrigados por las palabras de indra, y este lo noto al instante, así que prosiguió.

-lo que quiero decir es que me tomé la molestia de averiguar la razón o causa de la primera transmigración, y el culpable no fue nada mas que uno de 'ellos' mas específicamente 'ella' y estoy completamente seguro de quien causo esta transmigración fue 'el'-

Kami y yami se sorprendieron ante esta declaración; se suponía que 'ellos' no deberían poder influir de ninguna manera

-estas seguro de lo que dices, después de todo 'ellos' están sellados y no deberían poder influir de ninguna forma-

-completamente fue el mismo bishnu el que me lo dijo, y yo mismo lo corroboré al buscar y encontrar esa alma que transmigro-

-entonces debemos intervenir ahora mismo-

-yo también pensé lo mismo kami, pero porque no lo piensas un poco, ¿Por qué es que 'ellos' decidieron intervenir de esta manera?-

Ambos dioses orientales pensaron en lo que decía indra, no tenia lógica que ellos hicieran algo como eso, no podían encontrar una razón.

-que es lo que opinas indra-

-yo digo que esta sucediendo o sucederá algo que no sabemos y 'ellos' lo saben o lo presienten, y se están preparando, así que por que no los dejamos en paz por ahora-

-no harás nada al respecto-

-lo aré en cuanto sea conveniente o necesario, no veo lo peligroso en esto, no se ira destruir una dimensión por unas dos almas migrantes o si-

Ante estás palabras los otros 2 dioses se tranquilizaron

-esta bien indra, no haremos nada, pero si llegamos a tener razones para dejar de pensar que no son una amenaza, intercederemos personalmente entendido-

-justamente pensaba eso kami, de acuerdo, si es que legamos sentir que sus poderes se despliegan en gran medida, entonces los iremos a visitar ¿estamos de acuerdo?-

Indra viendo que los otros dioses asentían, se empezó a retirar, siendo imitado por los otros 2.

 **XX**

Se podía observar una mansión, hermosa a la vista, de estilo europeo, fácilmente se podría decir que era el hogar de algún miembro de la realeza, sino fuera por los cristales de algunas ventanas destruidas, las puertas de la entrada principal destruidas, partes faltantes en algunas paredes y lo mas resaltante, múltiples cuerpos tirados, algunos con heridas profundas, otros con heridas que atravesaban de un lado a otro, una escena digna de una batalla.

Observando todo esto estaba un grupo, la escena no era de su agrado, a la cabeza de este grupo estaba un hombre de cabellera larga escarlata, el sujeto mas próximo al pelirrojo le dirigió la palabra.

-lord gremory-

-comiencen la búsqueda de sobrevivientes, si es aliado vean si es posible salvarlo, si es enemigo veremos si nos será útil-

-como ordene-

El grupo se separo a cumplir con la tarea, el pelirrojo comenzó a avanzar sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Para el y los demás miembros de la facción anti satán esta guerra civil no tenia sentido, todo por que los señores demonios creían que se debía comenzar una nueva guerra en contra del cielo y los ángeles caídos, según ellos se debía mostrar el lugar que los demonios deben ocupar, mas ahora que los ángeles y ángeles caídos estaban distraídos, eso era lo que dijeron cuando propusieron iniciar una guerra.

No se imaginaron que 42 de los 74 clanes, miembros del los pilares estarían en contra alegando que una guerra era innecesario y que no había motivos por los cuales atacar a las otras facciones.

Esto no les agradó a los señores demonios y al resto de los 32 pilares que los declararon enemigos el inframundo, poco tiempo después la facción pro satán comenzó los ataques al los pilares opositores, estos decidieron formar una facción denominada anti satán, a pesar de tener 10 clanes mas que la facción pro satán, estos contaban con el apoyo de los 4 señores del intramuros, as tarot, Belcebú, leviatán y lucifer, además de clanes con poderes de efectos y habilidades peligrosas, ellos también contaban con familias de gran poder y destreza con sus poderes, pero estas eran de conocimiento general, que con una buena estrategia o trampa podían acabarlos, como los furfur y los amdusias los clanes que habían caído hoy, ambas de gran poder y que tenían una buena relación por sus poderes, los primeros controlaban las tormentas y los vientos y los otros el trueno y su capacidad de controlar los arboles, esta último poder servía mas que todo para entrampar a los enemigos en los bosques, eran una de las muchas pérdidas en esta guerra.

Un llanto saco al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, se podía distinguir que era de un recién nacido, no tardó en ubicar su origen, con cautela ante la aparición de algún enemigo o trampa que podría estar preparada, entro en la habitación de la cual provenía el llanto, logro distinguir 2 cuerpos uno de ellos estaba tirado en el pisó con un agujero en su pecho, el otro se encontraba en la cama, se podía ver que se trataba de una mujer de cabello rubio, pareciendo oro, rasgo característico de los amdusias, ondulado hasta el final de su espalda, al hacerse mas noto un bulto que la mujer abrazaba, de ese bulto se originaba el llanto, se trataba de un bebe, no tendría mas que unas semanas de nacido, se podía notar que tenia cabello rubio, piel ligeramente bronceada, de pronto la mujer empezó a toser muy fuertemente expulsando un poco de sangre, pero teniendo cuidado de no manchar la frazada que cubría al bebé, la mujer abrió los ojos rojos, observación por unos instantes en reconocer a quien estaba en frente de ella pero noto la cabellera roja inconfundible.

-lord gremory veo que si pudieron llegar-

La voz de la mujer se oía cansada y débil, el pelirrojo reconoció de inmediato ala mujer, y se acerco a ella con mucha preocupación.

-Calíope amdusias no te muevas, tus heridas son graves, llamare de inmediato a alguien para que te atienda-

-no hay tiempo yo ya estoy condensada a la muerte, no puede salvarme-

-no digas eso nosotros…-

-por favor lord gremory esto es mas difícil para mí, pero ya no puedo hacer nada mas, solo le pido su palabra, que cumplirá mi última voluntad, que le dará el cuidado, el cariño y la familia que yo y Hérulos no le podremos dar a obelix, el fruto de el amor que nos tenemos yo y mi esposo-

El pelirrojo al escuchar ese nombre se sintió gran pesar, hérulos furfur, el heredero de la casa furfur, el se había ganado el título del la tormenta del inframundo debido al el control y manejó sobre las tormentas, el cual era bastante impresionante, siempre estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en batalla para salvar a los de la facción anti-satán, esto quedo demostrado cuando el pereció, al quedarse el solo para que un grupo de supervivientes de una emboscadas en la cual parecía no haber salida, el se quedó solo para hacer frente a sus perseguidores.

-díganle a Calíope que la amo y que me perdone por no poder estar para ella y para nuestro hijo, que cuide nuestro mayor tesoro-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que sus aliados escucharon de parte de el, cuando ya se habían alejado demasiado, observaron una tormenta eléctrica descender al lugar donde hérulos enfrentaba a sus enemigos.

En la última reunión que el estuvo presente, el se veía que estaba mas interesado en terminar con esta guerra, lo atribuyeron a las perdidas de sus aliados en todas las batallas que se habían realizado hasta el momento, pero el tenía otra razón, darle a su primogénito un futuro en el que vivir, una buena vida, el podía comprender esto, su esposa también estaba esperando otro primogénito o primogénita, el estaba feliz, pero su hijo mayor estaba preocupado por el hecho de que su hermano o hermana menor naciera en medio de una guerra o peor aún, sea blanco de ataques, una preocupación mas, pero también una razón más por la cuál terminar esta guerra, y era seguro qué el informe de la caída de los furfur y los amdusias se agregaría a la lista, pero aun así lord gremory poniéndose en el lugar de la madre, pensar en que es lo que el y su familia harían si no pudiese darle lo mas importante para su futuro hijo, una familia, lord gremory ya había decidido su respuesta

-por todo lo mas importante que poseo y poseeré, yo lord gremory líder de la clan gremory, juró que obelix furfur amdusias , heredero de los clanes furfur y amdusias queda al cuidado de la casa gremory-

La rubia al escuchar tomo con cuidado al pequeño que se había quedado dormido en medio de la conversación, lo observó por última vez y le susurro las última palabras al pequeño.

-lamento no poder estar contigo mi pequeño, me gustaría poder verte crecer, enseñarte todo lo que pueda, darte consejos, pero no puede ser posible, por eso te pido que vivas una buena vida, que aprecies lo que tienes, sepas valorar a aquellos que están a tu alrededor, a tus amigos, a la familia que vallas a conseguir, quiere la y protégela porque es lo mas valioso que puedes recibir, de acuerdo mi pequeño-

Al terminar de decir sus ultimas palabras al niño, la madre le entregó al pequeño al pelirrojo, la madre sabia que su hijo estaría bien, conocía a los gremory y sabia de su apego a la familia que eran, estaba asegura que lord gremory la comprendía y cuidaría de su hijo. Estando segura de esto la mujer sonrió para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Lord gremory observó la mujer por unos momentos en silencio deseándole que pueda descansar en paz, observo al pequeño que tenia en brazos, observó las mantas que lo cubrían, tenían una f y una a mayúsculas, las iniciales de los clanes furfur y amdusias, escrito en forma gótica y sobre estas un nombre, obelix, sintiendo un poco de pesar por el niño que ignoraba la pérdida que acababa de sufrir, pero el había jurado a la madre del pequeño que no le faltaría nada, ni siquiera la familia que perdió, de eso el se aseguraba.

 **XX**

Michael arcángel y actual líder del cielo, título que obtuvo después de la muerte de dios ya que lo consideraron la mejor opción debido sus logros en la guerra de las 3 facciones, desdé entonces a tomado todas las decisiones buscando lo mejor para el cielo y para todas los seres vivos, ya sean ángeles, humanos, ángeles caídos y demonios, por ello es que a estado buscando alguna forma para poder ver si era posible un acuerdo de paz con alguna de las facciones, dicha idea no era bien aceptada en el cielo, la única relación que los ángeles y demonios podrían tener era de enemigos, para el líder del cielo el poder tener un acuerdo de paz era solo una esperanza sin ningún fundamentó, a menos que se presentara una oportunidad de demostrar que la convivencia entre ambos fuera posible.

Un aleteo sacó de sus pensamientos, fijo su vista en quien había hecho acto de presencia, se trata de una mujer de cabello rubio rizado, posee una figura voluptuosa, sobretodo en su espalda sobresalen 6 pares de alas, se trataba la arcángel Gabriel, la proclamada mujer mas fuerte y hermosa del cielo, en éstos momentos lleva un pequeño bulto envuelto en sabanas blancas.

-pasa algo Gabriel- preguntó el líder actual líder del cielo.

-no es nada solo venía para que pudieras verla- fue la respuesta de la arcángel.

Michael dio una medía sonrisa para luego acercarse hasta su "hermana" y ver aquello que le quería mostrar, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver lo que estaba envuelto, se trataba de una bebe de no mas de 6 meses de cabello azul oscuro, piel pálida, dicha bebe estaba durmiendo, pero tanto Michael como Gabriel sabían que no era una bebe cualquiera.

Resulta que después de la muerte de dios, el sistema de celestial dejo de funcionar, haciendo imposibles las bendiciones y milagros, algo que perjudicaba a todos los seres celestiales, ya que sin milagros y bendiciones la fe de los devotos se perdería, por esta razón es que los 4 serafines, entre los que estaban ellos, uriel y raphael, intentaron activar el sistema de nuevo, cosa que lograron, sin embargo el sistema no era tan efectivo como cuando dios estaba vivo, lo y lo que era peor aún ya no se volver a reponer los ángeles que habían muerto en la guerra de facciones.

Pero hace 1 año atrás sucedió aquello que era imposible, un ángel fue creado, pero este tenía una forma infantil similar al de los humanos, ante esta noticia los otros serafines llegaron a la conclusión de pudo haber sido una simple casualidad, mientras los otros serafines llegaron a la conclusión de que si era posible la creación, al final fue el quien tubo la última palabra, por lo que se decidió esperar y ver que pasaba, al final el primer argumento prevaleció ya que no volvió a nacer otro ángel

Al momento que este ángel apareció Gabriel les tomo cariño, razón por la cual ofreció hacerse cargo de ella, algo que no le negaron al ser la mujer mas fuerte del cielo ella podría incluso llegar a entrenar a dicho ángel

-Michael- la voz de la arcángel sacó al líder del cielo de sus pensamientos -mira, no es hermosa- Michael fijo su atención en la pequeña quién estaba despertando, dejando ver un par de ojos color perla que los observada atentamente.

-sabes Gabriel cada vez que veo sus ojos tengo la sensación de que ella va a lograr cosas grandes, cosas que cambiarán al cielo- esta declaración llamó la atención de la mujer mas fuerte, quien luego fijo sus vista en la bebe que tenía en brazos.

-oíste eso, Michael piensa que serás alguien que lograras algo muy importante, ¿no estas contenta, karissa?-

 **XXX**

- **esta hecho-** dijo una silueta que se encontraba entre las sombras, su voz era masculina.

- **entonces solo hay que esperar-** dijo otra silueta, esta tenía una voz femenina - **ella es un ángel y el un demonio, parece imposible que ellos se encuentren en algún momento-** fue el comentario de la voz femenina.

 **-aun así el dijo que sus caminos se encontrarían-** respondió la otra silueta **-pero sobretodo no entiendo por que el actuaría de esa forma, nos mostró a éstas almas y las vidas que tuvieron, pero sobretodo nos pidió nuestra ayuda, pero ¿Por qué?-** silencio fue la respuesta a la pregunta formulada.

 **-solo nos quedará esperar y ver que es lo que sucederá-** con esto dicho el lugar se quedó en silencio.

 **XXX**

Ok tal vez no lo notaran ya que el cambió es leve, en la primera edición escribí ángeles, ahora dice ángel, la razón, bueno mi primera idea era que el otro ángel se encontrara con obelix, pero cambié de parecer, el porque, pues se aguantan a saberlo


	2. Chapter 2

Disfruten del capítulo, esperó que sea de su agradó

 **XX**

 **Capito 2**

 **Camino a seguir**

Se podía observar a la aldea de Konoha con sus habitantes realizando sus labores del día, civiles en sus comercios vendiendo sus productos y otros comprando, los niños jugando en la plaza o en las calles, un día como otro en una de las 5 aldeas mas importantes de las naciones elementales.

En la entrada principal de la aldea se podía ver a 3 personas, un hombre y 2 mujeres, el hombre tiene el cabello rubio brillante en punta con 2 flequillos que enmarcan su rostro, ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada, calza una sandalias ninja, leva puesto unos pantalones azules, una camiseta manga larga azul con espirales rojos en los hombros y cintas a la altura de las muñecas.

La mujer a su lado tiene el cabello rojo largo, casi llegando hasta su cadera, este se separa a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinza para cabello en el lado izquierdo, lleva un vestido blanco, sobre este un delantal verde, su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta y llevaba una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda.

La otra mujer es bastante alta, de ojos castaños, de largo cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas caídas, con 2 flequillos hasta los hombros que enmarcan su rostro, tiene una marca de color violeta en forma de rombo, leva puesta una gran chaqueta color verde con el kanji de apuesta escrito en un círculo rojo en la espalda, de bajo lleva una camisa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azulada que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su camisa deja a la vista un pronunciado escote, dejando visibles parte de sus pechos. Lleva sandalias con tacones altos y se pinta las uñas de las manos y los pies de color rojo; también usa pintalabios de color rosa suave.

Estas personas eran Minato Namikaze, Kushina uzumaki esposa del antes mencionado, y Tsunade Senju, estas 3 personas estaban muy expectantes, sobre todo los 2 primeros, ya llevaban casi media mañana atentos a la entrada de la aldea.

-¡están tardando mucho!-fue el reclamó de la pelirroja, que estaba impaciente.

-debes tranquilizarte, ya verás que aparecerán en cualquier momento, solo se paciente Kushina-chan- el rubio hablo tratando de calmar el a su esposa.

-hazle caso a tu esposo Kushina, no te impacientes apenas a pasado la mitad de la mañana, ya llegarán- habló la rubia, solo para que la pelirroja fijara su atención en la mujer.

-para ti es fácil decirlo, yo tuve que sepárame de por 3 largos años de ella, estuve todas las noches viendo su silla vacía, su habitación vacía, sus cosas sin usar, preguntándome como estará, si no se lastimó, si se enfermó, dime puedes entenderlo, por que si puedes, entonces sabrás porque estoy impaciente- explico la pelirroja, cuando sintió la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro, ella observó el rostro de su esposo, el cual le indico con la mirada que observará al frente, así que decidió ver lo que le veía su marido.

Al hacerlo pudo ver 2 personas, un hombre mayor cabellera blanca que caía hasta su espalda, su rostro poseía 2 rayas rojas que iniciaban en sus ojos terminaban en la barbilla, vestía un atuendo verde y sobre el una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos y sandalias del mismo color rojo.

La otra persona era una joven adolescente que poseía una figura atractiva, de cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo con 2 mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, poseía ojos violeta, piel de un ligero tono pálido vestía una chaqueta manga larga color negro, con hombreras en color rojo la cual estaba entre abierta mostrando una polera roja que cubrían sus pechos desarrollados, ambas prendas dejaban expuesto el abdomen de la joven, lleva puesto también un pantaloncillo de color negro, unas medías licra que le llegan hasta la mitad de sus muslos, calzaba unas sandalias ninja de color negro, lleva el protector de la aldea en la frente.

Ambos caminaban a un paso tranquilo, la joven se detuvo para observar las murallas de la aldea, luego fijo su vista en la entrada principal para unos momentos después correr sin parar, cuando llego a la entrada observo a las personas que estaban hay, mas que todo en el rubio y la pelirroja para ella no habían cambiado nada, por el contrario para los adultos la joven ante ellos había cambiado, ya no era la niña de 12 años que habían criado, sino una hermosa joven fuerte que creció, se quedaron mirándose hasta que la pelirroja menor decidió romper el ambiente que los rodeaba de la única forma que se le ocurrió ….abrazar a sus padres.

-to-san, ka-san estoy de vuelta-

-Kaoru-chan, no sabes lo mucho que te eche de menos-dijo la pelirroja mayor.

-bien venida de vuelta hija, estamos muy felices de que este de regreso-hablo el rubio

La rubia que observaba, le parecía una escena familiar muy hermosa, una pue no quería romper para nada.

-no hay un abrazo para mi- escucho justo detrás de ella no darse la vuelta para confirmar quien estaba detrás de ella.

-tan inoportuno como siempre jiraiya- dijo la rubia

-no estas contenta de verme tsunade-

-lo único bueno del que estés aquí es que trajiste a Kaoru de vuelta-

-oh vamos solo di que me extrañaste, no es difícil-

-lo que es difícil para mi es tener que cerrar esa boca tuya-

-en definitiva, me extrañaste-

La rubia harta de la conversación decidió interrumpir en el momento familiar estaba ocurriendo a lado de ellos.

-es bueno verte de vuelta Kaoru- la familia se soltó del abrazo para que la pelirroja menor respondiera.

-también es bueno verla tsunade-sama- dijo la pelirroja menor.

-dirijámonos, a la torre para que tu y jiraiya rindan el informe correspondiente- hablo la rubia, la pelirroja mayor iba a protestar por hacerles perder el tiempo, pero la rubia agrego- así tendrás todo el resto del día para estar con tu familia- inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha con la pelirroja mayor al frente, y los 2 hombres por detrás, en eso el rubio se dirijo al peliblanco.

-es bueno verlo de vuelta jiraiya sensei- el peliblanco decidió que era mejor tener una conversación con su antiguo alumno, así que respondió.

-también es bueno verte minato, lograste sobrevivir a kushina estos 3 años sin kaoru-

-no fue sencillo pero aquí estoy-

Así se dirigieron a la torre del hokage que se observaba ala distancia

 **XX**

Ya estaba por anochecer en la aldea, para la familia Namikaze había sido un día muy divertido, no habían tenido un paseó familiar como ese en 3 años debido a la ausencia de su hija, así que decidieron disfrutar al máximo posible, disfrutar de un almuerzo en familia, ir de compras, pasear por la aldea, descansar en la plaza, esas fueron algunas de las cosas que pudieron hacer, ahora estaban caminando de regresó a su hogar, mientras conversaban.

-no puedo creer lo mucho que cambio la aldea, se nota que han pasado 3 años- dijo la pelirroja menor

-pues para mi me parecían eternos, todas las noches casi no podía dormir, en los días andaba preguntándome como estabas, si no fuera por que tu padre que estaba mi lado, no se que habría hecho- confeso la pelirroja.

-en eso tiene razón, tu madre era un manojo de nervios, en eso días me alegre de no ser hokage, sino la aldea hubiera sufrido- comento el rubio riéndose acompañado de su hija.

La pelirroja iba protestar pero se calló al no tener como negar eso, la verdad es que ella agradecía que su esposo hubiera dejado el puesto de hokage, y designará a tsunade para el puesto, eso lo había decidido después de una invasión que sufrió la aldea 2 meses antes que su hija se fuera, en la etapa final de los exámenes chunnin en los que participo su hija junto a su equipo, lograron expulsar a las fuerzas invasoras de la aldea de la arena y del sonido que eran dirigidas por orochimaru, el cual decidió enfrentarse a su esposó y al anterior hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, con la ayuda de el primer y segundo hokage, los cuales había revivido por medio del jutsu prohibido, el Edo tensei, minato hubiera muerto en la batalla si no hubiera sido por el sacrificio del tercer hokage al usar otro jutsu prohibido, el shiki fuin con el que pudo sellar las almas del los anteriores kages y los brazos de orochimaru, si no fuera poco para el traidor, vio como en la lejanía el jinchuriki de la arena, el cual había liberado a su biju era derrotado, luego sabría que quien logro esa hazaña fue la hija de minato, todo esto lo forzó a tener que huir al ver como su plan había fallado, las fuerzas del sonido dejaron a su suerte a las fuerzas de la arena, y estas fueron sometidas rápidamente por la hoja.

No se lamento ninguna baja civil, y aunque la aldea había sufrido por la invasión se podía reparar con tiempo, la aldea de la arena tubo que pagar una gran indemnización, era eso o tener que dar sus territorios a la aldea de la hoja. Lo que nadie se espero fue la renuncia de minato a su cargo, apelando al hecho de no haber podido defender la aldea como se debía, como prueba de ello puso el deceso del tercer hokage, así que designó a su maestro jiraiya acompañado de su hija a tener que buscar a tsunade senju, otra de las aprendices de hiruzen y compañera de su maestro, después de un mes de búsqueda lograron regresar con tsunade y la establecieron como la quinta hokage, la primera mujer hokage, dejando a minato con el tiempo para poder pasar la con su familia, fue un mes bastante agradable que le gustaba recordar. La pelirroja fue sacada de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que habían llegado a la entrada de una casa.

-hemos llegado- afirmo el rubio mientras abría la puerta principal de la casa, dejando ver el interior, primero una amplia sala de living con un sofá y 2 sillones, en el centró una mesita, justo atrás de la sala estaba la cocina, esta estaba equipada, en el centro una mesa circular con 3 sillas, todo esto era observado atentamente por Kaoru, esta dirigió se atención a unas escaleras ubicadas al lado izquierdo de la sala, después de unos momentos subió por ellas, llegando a un pasillo el cual daba a el ingreso a 3 habitaciones, 1 ala derecha y 2 ala izquierda, el de la derecha era la habitación de sus padres, al fondo a la izquierda estaba el estudio, la primera puerta era su habitación, se acerco lentamente, para abrir suavemente la puerta y observo el interior de ella, una cama, bien tendida con un velador a la derecha detrás de la cama estaba una ventana, por la cual se podía ver la noche que estaba sobre la aldea, al lado derecho de la habitación había un ropero de puertas corrediza, un espejo de cuerpo entero a la izquierda, a su lado una puerta que daba a un baño personal.

-tu madre lo limpio todos los días, tubo cuidado con todas las cosas que consideró importantes y los guardó en el velador- le dijo el rubio a su hija, esta se dirijo a hasta dicho mueble y abrió el ultimo cajón, dentro había un cascabel con una cinta roja, una foto de ella con su equipo y su sensei, y una máscara ANBU, cerró es cajón y abrió el otro, en este había un porta retrato que tenia una foto, en esta estaban minato y kushina, sentada en el regazo de minato estaba una pequeña kaoru de unos 5 años, sostenía un peluche de zorro, y en el regazo de kushina estaba un niño de la misma edad que la pequeña kaoru, era rubio como minato, de ojos azules poseía unas 3 marcas en ambos lados de su rostro la cual era un poco redonda, este abrazaba un peluche de un unicornio, tomo el portarretratos observando al niño de la foto, sus padres se acercaron y observaron la foto, inmediatamente el semblante de ellos cambio a uno de tristeza, aun sosteniendo el retrato kaoru hablo.

-mientras estaba entrenando, algunas veces me ponía a pensar, que el pudo haberme acompañado en el viajé, para poder aprender juntos, volvernos fuertes, entrenar, incluso talvez poder haber evitado eso "incidentes" que hubo en el entrenamiento-

Los 2 adultos escucharon las palabras de su hija, solo escucharla los hacia sentir culpables a ambos.

-yo también pensé en el todos los días, y me sentía culpable- hablo uzumaki mayor derramando algunas lagrimas -ignore a uno de mis hijos por una razón injustificable, por muy importante que fuera era mi deber pensar en ambos-.

Minato al escuchar la forma en que su esposa se echaba la culpa la detuvo.

-si hay algún culpable, de que el no este aquí, ese soy yo, yo fui el que lo vio como si no tuviera importancia y lo dejo de lado, el fue la primera víctima de mi incapacidad, no fui un buen padre y el lo pagó muy caro- fueron las palabras del rubio que abrazó a su esposa, ambos estaban derramado lagrimas, en frente de su hija la cual observaba la foto, que luego puso sobre el velador, y se dirigió a sus padres, llamo su atención poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de sus padres, estos al sentir las manos de su hija en sus respectivos hombros fijaron su atención en ella, estaba con un semblante triste pero decidió hablar.

-yo también me eche la culpa por lo que le sucedido, incluso me arrepentía de haber nacido, que sin mi el estaría vivo, pero el no hubiera querido eso, a el le gustaba verme feliz, verlos felices a ustedes; yo creo que si el supiera que lloramos por el, no le gustaría, ya que eso lo volvería una razón de tristeza, y el siempre quiso ser una razón de alegría, por eso yo prefiero recordar esos buenos momentos que pasamos con el y seguir adelante-

Ante estas palabras los 2 adultos abrazaron otra vez a su hija, estaba vez era un abrazo de agradecimiento por animarlos, después de algunos momentos se separaron.

-mira la hora que es, mejor voy a preparar la cena- se excusó la uzumaki mayor secándose las lágrimas para luego dirigirse a la cocina, dejando solo a padre e hija.

-muchas gracias kaoru-chan varias veces veía a tu madre llorar por que observó la foto y yo no sabia como animarla y me sentía igual de culpable solo terminaba llorando con ella-

-lo puedo comprender, para mi no fue fácil superarlo pero en el viaje entendí que él culparme no soluciona nada solo te hace sentir peor; que solo te queda seguir adelante a pesar de que no sepas como, yo todavía no lo súpero, pero al menos ya dejo de ser un fuente de tristeza, ahora es mi razón de fortalecerme-. Minato se quedo en silencio por unos momentos hasta que habló.

-realmente has crecido, kaoru, eso lo puedo ver, bienvenida de vuelta- con éstas palabras volvió a abrazar a su hija por unos instantes, para luego soltarse y agregar.

-será mejor que te alistes para cenar seguramente y tu madre esta preparando, un buen ramen delicioso-

-de acuerdo, tomare una ducha y bajo en 10 minutos-

Con esto dicho el rubio salió de la habitación de su hija cerrando la puerta. Kaoru al quedarse sola se puso a pensar, ella en algún momento llegó a odiar a sus padres por haber dejado de lado a su hermano, no les dirigía la palabra, se encerrada en la habitación de su hermano, solo hanabi podía hablar con ella, y al momento de comer solo iba por su plato para luego encerrase, estuvo así durante 2 meses, cuando decidió volver a hablar con ellos, en esa charla expresaron lo mucho que lo extrañaban a su otro hijo, al final de la charla les pidió si podía quedarse con la habitación de su hermano, para poder recordarlo siempre, ellos acudieron, después de ese día ellos se habían vuelto muy unidos.

Con éstos pensamientos observó la foto para luego sonreír y dirigirse a tomar una ducha, mientras recordaba el día en que se tomaron esa foto.

 **XX**

Eran como las 2 de la tarde en konoha y el ambiente era alegre los niños y adultos disfrutando de la feria que se instalaba todos los años para esa fecha 10 de octubre, todos recordaban esta fecha como el día en que minato Namikaze derrotó a zorro de 9 colas, pero para el mencionado y su esposa era aun mas importante, era el cumpleaños de sus 2 hijos de 5 años, naruto y kaoru Namikaze uzumaki, en estos momentos la familia paseaba por la feria disfrutando del paseo, hasta que el rubio menor habló.

-to-san ka-san, tengo una pregunta- hablo captando la atención de sus padres y su hermana.

-se podría saber cual es naru-chan- hablo la pelirroja mayor, con curiosidad.

-me preguntaba quien de los 2 es el mejor ¿to-san o ka-san?- esta pregunta los tomo por sorpresa, pero antes que alguno respondiera, la pequeña pelirroja hablo.

-eso es muy obvio, el mejor de los 2 es …to-san- esa respuesta sorprendió a los dos adultos no se esperaban que su hija contestará la pregunta, la pequeña continuo -el es rápido tiene un jutsu invendible, y derrotó a zorro el solo-

-pues para mi ka-san es mejor, porque es buena con la espada tiene mucho chakra y mas importante, to-san siempre le hace caso o si no lo golpea muy fuerte- esa ultima cosa avergonzó a rubio kage.

-to-san es mejor –

-no ka-san es mejor-

-to-san-

-ka-san- los adultos decidieron intervenir antes de que la discusión fuera a mayores, ya habían sucedido algo similar solo que era por el mejor sabor de ramen.

-niños basta no se peleen, por eso- hablo la pelirroja mayor, tratando de calmarlos, poniéndose detrás de su hijo.

-no importa quien es el mejor, los queremos mucho a ambos- agrego el rubio mayor poniéndose detrás de su hija.

Ante estas palabras lo niños parecieron calmarse, pero el rubio menor hablo.

-aun así quiero saber quien de lo 2 es mejor- los adultos sonrieron ante la insistencia de su hijo.

-ya se como podemos saber quien es el mejor- la afirmación de la niña llamo la atención de sus padres y hermano siendo este el que preguntó interesado.

-¿Cómo?-

-de esa forma- dijo la niña apuntando con su dedo asía el frente de ella, su hermano y sus padres vieron a donde apuntaba, era una tienda el cual tenia al fondo muchas botellas colocadas ordenadamente, al frente algunos aros, en el fondo había varios peluches.

-quieres que compitamos entre nosotros- pregunto el rubio mayor a entender la idea de su hija, esta asintió, a su hermano le pareció una excelente idea, sin mas opciones los adultos acompañados de los niños se dirigieron al juego, una ves que el dueño los atendió y que luego establecieran las reglas lanzaron los aros sobre la botellas, el resultado, un empaté, esto no alegró a los niños así que llegaron aun acuerdo ellos elegirían los premios y se los quedarían, con esa promesa los niños se alegraron, naruto eligió un unicornio y kaoru un zorro, con el asunto resuelto continuaron con el paseo por una hora mas, deteniéndose en la plaza para descansar, en esos momentos el rubio mayor observó a una pareja tomarse una foto así que tubo una idea.

-que les parece si nos tomamos una foto- lea comento a su familia.

-siiii- fue la alegre respuesta de los niños.

-bueno ya los escuchaste- agrego la pelirroja, con la aprobación de su familia el rubio se dirigió a fotógrafo, dejando solos a su familia por unos momentos.

-ka-san, ¿nos quieren a ambos por igual?- pregunto el niño a su madre, su hermana también presto atención así que observo a su madre que respondió.

-claro que los queremos a ambos de la misma manera, no puedo elegir a uno sobre el otro, si eso llega a pasar entonces no seria una buena madre, a ustedes los amo mas que nada en el mundo- en esos momento volvió en rubio mayor que alcanzó a oír la última parte así que decidió continuar.

-ustedes son lo mas importante en el mundo para nosotros, si llegáramos a perder a alguno de ustedes, nada sería igual, recuerden que siempre los amáremos, de acuerdo-

-siempre lo recordaremos to-san- respondieron al unísono los infantes.

-bien, que les parece si nos tomamos la foto, que dicen- inmediatamente los niños se acercaron a sus padres, estos los ubicaron en sus regazos, kaoru en el de su padre abrazando su zorro de peluche, y naruto en el de kushina sosteniendo su unicornio, estuvieron atentos hasta que el flash de la cámara los iluminó.

 **XX**

Abrió sus ojos contemplando el techo de su habitación, para luego levantarse de su elegante cama retirando las delicadas sabanas, sus pies tocaron el suelo que era cubierto por una alfombra azul oscuro que abarcaba todo el piso de la habitación, con detalles en color celeste muy claro que casi parecía blanco en el centro un circulo en el cuál estaban escritos una F y una A de forma gótica, se dirigió amplio ropero el cual poseía un espejo de cuerpo entero, en el que se observo, su rubia cabellera brillante como el oro en punta, sus ojos azul zafiro, piel ligeramente bronceada, su cuerpo muy musculoso, como lo demuestran sus grandes bíceps, abdominales visibles, y los músculos pectorales, muestra de un arduo entrenamiento, lo mas destacable eran las 3 marcas en ambas mejillas, después de unos momentos abrió el armario para observar colgadas las distintas prendas de vestir, camisas y camisetas de manga larga y corta, pantalones de vestir, pantalones vaqueros, además de algunas chaquetas, después de pensarlo un momento tomo algunas prendas y procedió a vestirse, cuando termino de vestirse tenia un atuendo que se compone de zapatos de color marrón rojizo, pantalón blanco, una chaqueta de mezclilla negro con un gran diseño blanco en la parte superior y un cuello extendido, y guantes rojos, el atuendo que le gustaba llevar normalmente, después procedió a acercarse al escritorio que había en la habitación, para tomar lo cuaderno de apuntes, fijo su atención en una foto en la cual había 2 personas, un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenia cabello blanco en punta, ojos azules, piel bronceada, a simple vista se podía decir que el hombre era fuerte por la complexión de su cuerpo, llevaba un traje de gala bastante elegante compuesto de zapatos negros, pantalón negro, camisa blanca, saco negro con un pañuelo blanco a juego. La mujer de la foto tenia un largo cabello rubio enrulado, de piel ligeramente bronceada, poseía unos ojos rojos, una figura de reloj de arena, lleva puesto un vestido de gala color celeste con zapatos de tacón del mismo color los cuales resaltaban su belleza; estos eran Hérulos furfur y Calíope amdusias, los fallecidos padres joven rubio, Obelix furfur amdusias.

Para el rubio fue difícil tener que asimilarlo cuando se entero de este hecho, lord gremory solo le había dicho, que sus padres lo dejaron bajo el cuidado de el, cuando no era mas que un bebé, cuando el solía preguntarle al líder de los gremory o a su esposa venelana, por sus padres estos le decían que los vería pronto y que no tenía de que preocuparse, no fue hasta que cumplió los 10 años que supo lo que sucedió a ellos y los clanes de sus padres, esta revelación pudo haberlo llevado por un oscuro caminó de no ser por 2 factores muy importantes que le recordaron lo afortunado que era. Ese día supo una cosa, había perdido algo que no conoció, pero gracias a eso gano otra del mismo valor, por eso decidió que protegería lo mas importante que tiene de la forma que sea necesaria, pero tampoco se olvidaría de sus difuntos padres, que a pesar de no estar con el habían hecho todo los posible para que tuviera una vida tranquila y feliz, aun a costa de sus vidas, siempre honraba la memoria de ellos visitando cada cierto tiempo el lugar donde descansaban sus cuerpos, y les contaba como le iba en sus entrenamiento y en su vida diaria.

Observo la amplia ventana que era adornada por cortinas de color carmesí, esta daba a un balcón, el sol resplandeciente indicaba el inicio de un nuevo día, con eso en mente salió de su habitación, mientras cerrada la puerta sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, el sabia de quien se trataba, al darse la vuelta vio a una hermosa joven con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta, aparentaba tener unos 15 años, lleva puesto una blusa blanca de manga larga una falda tableada corta de color negro con acentos blancos medias altas y zapatos negros, esta era rías gremory la hija menor de los gremory heredera del clan gremory y sobré todo su querida hermana adoptiva.

-buenos días obelix- saludo la pelirroja a rubio, el cual la observo con extrañeza, al ver la expresión del rubio pregunto -¿Qué pasa, hay algo malo?- El rubio ante la pregunta respondió.

-solo estoy sorprendido, es la primera vez que me levantó en mucho tiempo sin compañía, normalmente en las mañanas apareces a mi lado-

-acaso te molesta el no verme todas las mañanas a tu lado-

-sabes eso no es cierto, incluso te dije varias veces que no esta bien el que hagas eso-

-pero si no hay nada de malo en que duerma unos momentos contigo, como cuando éramos niños-

-solo que ya no somos niños, no te metías a mi habitación a media noche sin avisar, y sobre todo no aparecías desnuda a mi lado, sabes que alguien puede verte y llegar a mal interpretar todo- la pelirroja al escuchar esto bajo la mirada apenada por lo que decía su hermano adoptivo, así que respondió.

-si te molesta ya no volverá a ocurrir- dijo la pelirroja afligida.

-sabes que no me molesta, solamente quiero evitar que piensen mal de ti, no me gustaría que de repente empiecen a hablar de ti, y si puedo evitarlo así lo haré- explico el rubio a su hermana.

-lo entiendo prometo que no volverá a ocurrir- dijo la pelirroja mientras cruzaba los dedos sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.

-ya perdimos algo de tiempo, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar- con un asentimiento de la pelirroja caminaron por el elegante pasillo para después bajar por unas escaleras llegando a un amplio salón el cual daba al frente a unas grandes y elegantes puertas de madera, a la derecha conducía a una sala con finos muebles y ala izquierda estaba el comedor que era a donde se dirigían, al entrar observaron a 4 personas el primero es un hombre de mediana edad de largo cabello carmesí. Tiene los ojos azules brillantes, tiene una barba carmesí, que nace desde su mentón en forma de cuernos, apuntando hacia la parte inferior de su boca lleva puesto una chaqueta blanca de interior negro con bordes dorados, pantalones de vestir blancos y zapatos negros, a lado derecho se encontraba una mujer que aparentaba tener unos años mas que rías, tiene cabello castaño corto, ojos de color lila, lleva puesto un vestido blanco de mangan semitransparente guantes largos hasta por encima de los codos de color blanco, un collar de perlas con gemas rojas, enfrente de ella se encontraba, un hombre de aspecto bien parecido, tiene el cabello largo color Rojo carmesí, lleva puesta una túnica violeta y gris con bordes y decoraciones dorados, y por debajo un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas atrás de el se encuentra una hermosa mujer que parece ser de unos veinte años, con el pelo plateado y ojos a juego. Su cabello, que fluye hasta el fondo de su espalda, cuenta con una larga trenza en cada lado con pequeños lazos azules en los extremos, mientras que el resto termina en dos trenzas, lleva un traje azul y blanco Francés de limpieza con mangas largas y una diadema de limpieza blanco sobre su cabeza, con lápiz labial rojo como un accesorio cosmético, estos eran zeoticus gremory líder del clan gremory, venelana gremory, sirzechs lucifer y grayfia lucifunge, los primeros son los padres biológicos y adoptivos de rias y obelix respectivamente, el otro pelirrojo es el actual mao del inframundo, y la última mencionada es la sirvienta del clan gremory y esposa del anterior mencionado.

-sirzechs/ni-sama- hablaron al unísono los jóvenes sorprendidos por la presencia del pelirrojo.

-buenos días rías, obelix- saludo el pelirrojo a los jóvenes al notar la presencia de ambos, el rubio estaba curioso por la presencia del mao, al igual que la pelirroja menor.

-buenos días oto-san, oka-san, ni-sama, grayfia- saludo la pelirroja menor a los presentes, seguido de del rubio.

-buenos días a todos, disculpen por nuestra actitud de hace un momento, pero no es que no nos alegremos por tu visita sirzechs, pero ¿se podría saber la razón de tu presencia?- al escuchar la pregunta, el líder de clan respondió de forma tranquila.

-sirzechs esta aquí para acompañarlos, al castillo de ajuka belzebu, después de todo hoy irán a reclamar sus evil pieces- ante esta declaración ambos jóvenes no pudieron evitar a alegrarse ya que significaba que podrían empezar a formar cada uno su propia nobleza, algo que esperaban hace algún tiempo.

-supongo que están emocionados por tener poder conseguir sus evil pieces no- comento el rubio al ver las expresiones de ambos jóvenes.

-entonces lo mejor será que se den prisa para poder ir al castillo de ajuka, que les la esposa de lord gremory, para que luego se pusieran a desayunar, mientras conversaban sobre como conformarían los jóvenes sus propias noblezas, rías mencionó que ya tenía pensado en quien sería su reina, mientras que obelix dijo que le gustaría formar una nobleza única como que jamás se allá visto, al terminar el desayuno y que rías mandara a llamar alguien en específico para que los acompañará, para después dirigirse al catillo al lugar donde obtendrían sus evil pieces.

 **XX**

En estos momentos el rubio se encontraba en una amplia sala con grandes puertas de madera tallada ubicadas al fondo, acompañado de sus padres adoptivos, el actual lucifer la esposa de este, los acompaña una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rías con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar, lleva puesto un traje tradicional Miko, el cual consiste en un Haori blanco con mangas sueltas, un Hakama rojo y un par de Zōri con un Tabi blanco, esta es Akeno himejima, la mejor amiga rías, y obelix.

En estos momentos esperaban pacientemente a que rías consiguiera sus evil pieces, hace algunos minutos que había cruzado esas grandes puertas acompañado por ajuka belzebu, sirzechs hablaba con su padre y venelana conversaba con grayfia, los únicos que estaban en silencio eran los 2 jóvenes.

-pareces impaciente obelix- hablo la pelinegra para tener algo de conversación su rubio amigo, este puso atención a la pelinegra.

-emocionado aunque no lo parezca akeno- respondió el rubio ante el comentario de la pelinegra.

-seguramente ya debes tener en mente como formarás tu nobleza- dijo akeno tranquilamente.

-la verdad es que aun no lo he pensado, pero pienso formar una nobleza única, como la que no se ha visto nunca- dijo el rubio con tono emocionado, aunque la pelinegra le vino una duda ante lo que dijo el rubio.

-¿oh y como piensas lograrlo, si se pude saber?- el rubio estaba apunto de responderle es pregunta cuando las amplias puertas se abrieron mostrando a rías quien salía acompañada por un hombre joven y guapo sus ojos son de color azul y cabello es color verde oscuro que se peina hacia atrás con un aura misteriosa, este es ajuka belzebu, otro mao del inframundo, junto con sirzechs, también el creador de las evil pieces, los presentes al ver salir a ambas personas se acercaron.

-felicidades por conseguir tus evil pieces rías- felicito primero el rubio a su hermana adoptiva.

-gracias, aunque la verdad fue sencillo con las indicaciones de lord belzebu- respondió la pelirroja.

-bueno la verdad, es que todo el trabajó lo hizo rías- dijo el otro satán presente.

-entonces, es el turno de obelix, no es cierto- dijo el satán pelirrojo, ante esto el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, ya era momento de conseguir sus evil pieces.

-que dices obelix, ¿estas listo?- pregunto el peliverde a joven rubio el cual solo asintió.

El rubio cruzo las puertas acompañado por el peliverde, las puertas se cerraron cuando ambos cruzaron las puertas, el lugar estaba rodeado por pilares de color negro en el centró había una mesa de ajedrez en el cual estaban colocados de forma correspondiente, 1 rey, 1 Reina, 2 Alfiles, 2 Caballos, 2 Torres y 8 Peones las cuáles parecían estar hechas de piedra.

-bien, será menor comenzar de una vez- hablo el peliverde al rubio, este curioso pregunto.

-que es lo que debo hacer ajuka-sama-

-lo primero, debes posicionarte en frente de las piezas de ajedrez- al ver que rubio estaba delante de sus piezas continuó -ahora debes canalizar un flujo constante de magia hacia la mesa de ajedrez, esta mesa tiene un sello especial que permite que la magia que fluye sobre la misma se concentré en las piezas, cuando las piezas tengan suficiente magia, el sello dejara de funcionar, tienes alguna duda- pregunto el peliverde al terminar de explicar el procedimiento.

El rubio en respuesta se posicionó en el lugar indicado, se concentró para después ser rodeado por un aura eléctrica de color celeste la cual desprendía algunas descargas, esta misma aura rodeo la mesa en la cual apareció un circulo mágico la cual comenzó a canalizar la magia el las piezas.

 **-así que por estas son las evil pieces-** escucho de pronto el joven rubio una voz en su mente, este abrió los ojos para encontrarse en medio de unas ruinas de lo que parecía un castillo se podía ver la luna en el oscuro cielo iluminando todo el lugar, a lo lejos se podía ver una gran pradera, el rubio veía todo esto sobre un pilar que se encontraba en buen estado, este se dio la vuelta encontrando a un ser de escamas de color plateado , sus grandes alas poseen varias púas y en la membrana alar posee unas marcas negras. Su cola acabada en un aguijón, posee una maza con púas. Su cabeza es maciza y posee un morro ganchudo, orejas puntiagudas y ojos azules, se encontraba en el aire volando, dejando ver que solo poseía un par de alas y sus extremidades inferiores

-no pensé que te interesará esto rathalos- dijo el rubio ante la aparente curiosidad del gran ser, el cual descendió al suelo, siendo imitado por el rubio

 **-sabes que estas cosas no me interesan, solo que tu has estado hablando sobre estas piezas desde que supiste que podría conseguirlas-** explico el gran ser ante la conclusión de su acompañante, el rubio no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que conoció a su acompañante.

 **Flashback varios años atrás**

Se podía ver a un niño rubio de 8 años, en frente se encontraba el líder del clan gremory, este instruía a su hija en el uso de magia, mientras que al rubio estaba en posé de meditación para poder manifestar su poder de clan.

-debes mantenerte concentrando obelix, debes sentir el poder que todo demonio posee, solo debes imaginarlo- instruyó el líder del clan, haciendo todo lo posible para que el rubio despertará su poder, hubiese podido haber leído los pergaminos del clan furfur y amdusias, pero no le parecía correcto hacer eso, por mas que fuera el tutor del niño.

-me estoy concentrando, pero no he conseguido nada y ya llevo varias horas en esta posición- se quejo él rubio, con impaciencia.

-solo mantente tranquilo,- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de animar al rubio -piensa en la razón de querer tener ese poder, solo piensa en eso así será mas fácil- en pequeño rubio pensó en algunas razones para obtener poder, hasta que huno 2 razones que para el eran válidas.

La primera era para poder ser digno y estar a la altura de los clanes a los que pertenecía, y la otra poder proteger a todos los que son importantes para el, con esas 2 cosas en mente se concentró, no supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero de pronto escuchó una voz que le preguntó.

 **-¿buscas poder pequeño?-** la voz se escuchaba profunda y gravé, inspiraba temor al igual que respetó, algo que obelix sintió por primera vez **-responde pequeño ¿buscas poder?-** volvió a preguntar la voz, esta vez el rubio abrió los ojos para encontrarse en medio de unas ruinas **-aun no has respondido pequeño-** escucho el rubio a sus espaldas, este se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el inmenso ser quien le exigía una respuesta, así que respondió.

-quiero poder, para llevar a los clanes de mi padre y mi madre a la gloria y poder proteger a mi personas importantes- dijo muy seguro el rubio a pesar de la fija mirada del ser que lo observaba, este pareció pensar en algo para después hablar nuevamente.

 **-dime niño si tuvieras el poder y solo pudieras mantener solo una de la cosas que te importan ¿Cuál elegirías, el prestigio de los clanes a los que pertenecían, o a esas personas que son lo mas importante para ti?-** el rubio ni siquiera lo pensó 2 veces y respondió.

-salvaría a los que mas me importan, un clan puede volver a reconstruirse y recuperar su prestigio, en cambió quienes me importan no se podrán recuperar para nada- después de la respuesta del rubio el imponente ser lo observo por unos momentos, para después dar pequeñas risas las cuales no les agrado al rubio.

-no te burles- reclamó el rubio, intentando que el ser delante dejara de burlarse de el.

 **-no me burló, simplemente me parece interesante que no cambies por nada-** ante esta declaración el rubio se confundido un poco estaba apuntó de preguntó a que se refería, cuando fue interrumpido.

 **-me presentare como se debe, soy rathalos el beginning dragón (dragón del principio) y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a lograr aquello que desees-** dijo el ahora conocido rathalos, ante las palabras el rubio preguntó.

-y como piensa ayudarme rathalos-san-

 **-simple lo primero será enseñarte a controlar tu poder, después te enseñare a utilizar el mío como se debe-**

-controlar tu poder pero eso no es imposible-

 **-claro que lo es, pero como te dije te ayudaré a controlarlo por medio de mi longuino , de la cual tu serás poseedor** \- el rubio al escuchar esto estaba tentado a gritar de emoción, pero se detuvo a pensar un momento, el dragón al verlo callado decidió preguntar.

 **-¿pasa algo pequeño?** -

-algo que he aprendido es que todo beneficio debe tener algo a cambio, así que quiero saber que es lo que debo dar o hacer- el dragón estaba un ñoco sorprendido por la pregunta, no esperó que un ser de su edad le hiciese esa pregunta, pero aun así respondió.

 **-realmente eres muy interesante pequeño, pero aunque te lo diga en estos momentos no entenderías** \- esta respuesta no le agradó al rubio el cual empezó a desconfiar del ser que estaba en frente de el, este al notar eso volvió ha hablar.

 **-está bien, no te puedo decir mucho solo te diré que todo lo que te daré te será muy útil para que cumplas tu objetivo mas importante-** el rubio aun le dirigía una mirada desconfiaba, así que le dijo una cosa más **-además que podrás saber que es lo que significan esos sueños que tanto te inquietan** \- esto ultimo capto la atención del rubio.

-tu sabes que son esos sueños- pregunto el rubio, ya hace algún tiempo que tenia sueños en los cuales soñaba tener una familia, pero no una familia formada por sus padres ausentes, sino con otras personas, incluso soñaba tener otra hermana, esto no seria de mucha importancia, si no fuera porque algunas veces terminaba llorando al despertar, e incluso llegaba a sentirse triste, no se lo comentó a nadie ya que solo eran sueños y nadie se molestaría, solo había una persona que sabía de esto, para el saber que alguien sabe por que le sucedía esto era importante ya que sentía que era algo importante para el.

- **se el porque de esos sueños y te puedo decir, pero será a su tiempo, solo debes confiar en mi y te daré todo lo prometido, esto en verdad es importante-** el rubio a pesar de no confiar aun en el dragón, pensó que debía confiar en el, a pesar de tener esa aura misteriosa que con su apariencia no ayudaba mucho a tener que confiar, decidió hacerlo.

-aceptó, solo prométeme que cumplirás con tu palabra, que me ayudarás a ser fuerte y que me dirás sobre esos sueños-

- **juro por mi especie que así se hará, que el beginning dragón cumplirá su palabra-** con esto dicho el dragón cerro el traro con el rubio, aunque este tenía una pregunta mas.

-rathalos, solo quiero saber una cosa mas- el dragón lo observo una vez mas, así que el rubio continuó -puedo decirle alguien sobre ti-

 **-si tu vez que es conveniente que otros sepan de mi y nuestro pactó, entonces puedes hacerlo** \- fue la respuesta del dragón, dando un asentimiento el rubio se retiró dejando al gran dragón solo.

 **-ambos se encontraran dentro de poco eso es seguro, ya están listos ambos se encontrarán-** dijo el dragón a una silueta del mismo tamaño que el, esta había aparecido después que el rubio se marchara.

- **ya casi es el momento, a sido una espera muy corta a comparación de nuestras vidas no lo crees** \- la voz del ser desconocido era femenina y transmitía confianza.

- **ahora solo debemos ver lo que sucederá, ya intervenir en cuanto sea necesario** \- con esto dicho rathalos y el ser desconocido se retiraron.

El rubio abrió los ojos para ver al líder del clan sonriéndole para después hablar.

-felicidades obelix acabas de despertar el poder del rayo- el rubio se observó, notando el aura celeste que le rodeaba, de esta aura se desprendían pequeñas descargas eléctricas, ante esto el rubio sonrío triunfante por su logró, ahora debía tratar del pequeño asunto que acababa de suceder.

 **Fin flashback**

Al terminar de recordar, el rubio se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, rathalos había cumplido con su palabra de enseñarle a manejar su propio poder, al ser un dragón de capacidad desconocida, podía tener sus ventajas, el entrenamiento para usar el poder del dragón ya estaba rindiendo frutos, ciertamente el dragón estaba cumpliendo su palabra, eso había ayudado en la relación que tienen ahora, actualmente ambos se tenían un buen grado de respeto.

Mientras el rubio estaba, no noto que su compañero lo rodeó por unos momentos con su propia aura, esta era de un color rojo, fue solo un instante, pero el rubio lo percibió.

-que es lo que hiciste, rathalos-

 **-no mucho, solo transmitir un pequeña parte de mi poder a través de ti-**

-¿eso no afectaría a mis evil pieces?-

 **-no creó que el efecto sea negativo, después de todo es mi poder del que hablamos-** obelix sabia que eso era cierto, el mismo podía sentir el poder de rathalos, cuando entrenaban, incluso cuando practico por primera vez usando el poder de su compañero, así que mejor continuó con su labor.

Mientras todo esto sucedía en la mente del rubio, ajuka observaba atentamente a obelix mientras transmitía su magia a las piezas de ajedrez que estaban en la mesa, en cierto momento logro ver como una segunda aura se manifestaba a través del rubio, la cual se integró en la piezas, al ver ese suceso, pensó que lo mejor sería analizar las piezas, en cuanto el rubio terminara, algo que sucedió pronto.

El sello de la mesa se desactivo, al instante el rubio dejo de emitir su aura mágica, abriendo lo ojos observo las piezas que estaban en la mesa, estas todavía eran rodeadas por un poco de magia, la cual al disiparse, mostro las piezas con un aspecto distinto, el color que tenían era de un celeste claro, casi pareciendo estar hechos de cristal y los detalles parecían estar hechos de oro.

Obelix casi no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo por fin haya conseguido sus evil pieces, estaba dispuesto a tomar su piezas, pero fue interrumpido por el satán presente.

-si me permites obelix, aun falta una cosa mas- justo después de que el satán presente hablara, un selló rodeo la mesa nuevamente, el rubio curioso ante este hecho preguntó.

-que es lo que sucede ajuka-sama-

-veras mientras canalizabas tu poder en tus evil pieces, pude ver como otro se manifiesto e ingresó en ellas, así que solo veo si hubo algún cambio debido a la intervención de tu residente- esto último era refiriéndose al dragón del principio, algo que los 4 señores demonios sabían desde algún tiempo, el mismo rubio se los había dicho, cuando el líder del clan gremory los convocó para ser informados de algo importante, era normal que algún clan solicitara la presencia de ellos 4, así fueron a averiguar de que se trataba, cuando el rubio dijo que dentro de el residía un dragón, no lo creyeron, hasta que vieron como el rubio invocó un arma que nunca habían visto, el poder que desprendió el era algo que no habían sentido nunca, eso fue prueba mas que suficiente para creer en las palabras del rubio, así que decidieron ver como es que se desarrollaba el poder del rubio, el satán puso su atención en las pieza que estaban en la mesa.

-hay algo malo con mis evil pieces- preguntó el rubio, el satán lo pensó un momento.

-en si no hay nada malo, tus piezas serán capaces de dar las habilidades correspondientes, e incluso el acceso que todo demonio debe tener, solo que no reencarnaran a nadie en un demonio- ante esto el rubio temió que sus piezas no funcionaran correctamente, hasta que ajuka continuo -lo que harían es revivir a alguien si es que esta muriendo dándoles la capacidad de una reina, un alfil, una torre, un caballero, o un peón respectivamente, y si está vivo solo les darían la capacidad-

-eso es…. Increíble- dijo el rubio muy interesado en las capacidades de sus evil pieces -con eso se podría formar una nobleza única-

-no te molesta que tengan una capacidad distinta- preguntó el satán algo confundido por la reacción del rubio.

-claro que no, ya había pensado en formar una nobleza única ya para que sea única debe ser distinta, y no puede haber una mas distinta que una nobleza conformada por humanos puros, youkais, vampiros e incluso ángeles caídos- mencionó el rubio emocionado, el satán aunque confundido, sonrió.

-entonces felicidades por obtener tus evil pieces, obelix- dijo el satán el rubio, este como por instinto tomo la pieza del rey, el cual inmediatamente comenzó brillar, para después fundirse en el pecho del rubio.

-eso significa que eres el rey de tu nobleza, siempre pasa eso cuando su dueño lo toma- el rubio captó de inmediato lo que quería decir, así que después de examinarse tomo las otras piezas restantes, para después seguir al peliverde.

Así el peliverde y el rubio se dirigieron a las amplias puertas para que obelix iniciara su camino en la larga vida que le esperaba, todo esto era observado por myisi, que había estado callado desde que el rubio se retiro de su paisaje mental, de pronto apareció en el lugar oculto por las sombras de las ruinas una silueta que el dragón conocía.

-así que el pequeño por fin puede seguir su caminó- dijo el ser entre las sombras, rathalos dándose la vuelta observó al visitante, lo único que se podía distinguir era sus brillantes ojos azules.

 **-la vida del muchacho era buena hasta este punto, bastante buena a comparación de su anterior vida del cual lo traje, ahora puedo asegurar que esto se volverá interesante-** dijo el dragón a su acompañante.

- **por cierto los que están a cargo de mi portadora han notado ciertas cosas que andan mal en su territorio, pero me temo que actuaron muy tarde, el complot ya comenzó y ellos no se han dado cuenta-**

- **tomaremos en cuenta eso , después de todo seria una tragedia si algo malo llegara a sucederles a uno o a ambos** \- con esto dicho el misterioso ser se retiro dejando solo a rathalos

 **-sólo un poco mas, espera un poco mas, y tu y ella sabrán la verdad, de aquello que los inquieta** \- dijo el dragón del principio, tal parecía que obelix no era el único con camino por el cual recorrer.

 **XX**

Se encontraba sola, era la única manera en que podía describir su situación, sentada en el suelo con la mirada pérdida en sus ojos de un color perla, su cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta media espalda le cubría la mirada

A cualquier persona le llamaría la atención ver a una chica joven que lleva puesto un vestido corto blanco con el costado derecho de color negro, con guantes blancos y 2 adornos de color gris brillante, uno que parecía un collar el cuál unía el cuello del vestido con el resto de la prenda, y otro que estaba el costado derecho a la altura de la cintura el cual tenía una joya azul brillante, calzas blancas con zapatillas a juego, mas parecía que en ese momento no había ninguna alma que se apareciera para ver dicha escena.

Mas eso parecía no importarle a la joven, esta no podía creer como su vida había cambiado de un momento a otro, miro su mano en la cual se materializó una cadena, recordó como es que término en dicha situación

 **Flashback hace 1 hora**

Gabriel era considerada la mujer mas fuerte y hermosa del cielo, de eso no había duda, todos podían corroborar eso, por eso es que no se inmutaba ante la mayoría de los ataques que recibiera, a menos que fueran de alguien muy poderoso.

Con esto en mente lanzo un potente haz de luz que fue en línea recta en contra de la arcángel impactando con éxito contra su objetivo, levantando una cortina de polvo la cual se desvaneció mostrando a Gabriel con un brazo extendido y su mano abierta, clara señal de que había bloqueado el anterior ataque.

-suficiente- fue la orden que dio la arcángel a su acompañante que no era otra que la joven, unos aplausos llamaron la atención de ambas féminas.

-cada día te superas a ti misma karissa- fue lo que dijo quién había hecho acto de presencia.

-me honra con sus palabras Michael-sama- dijo la ahora nombrada karissa mientras hacía una reverencia ante el líder del cielo.

-vamos karissa-chan, Michael ya te dijo que eso no es necesario hacer eso- karissa respondió a lo dicho por la arcángel.

-se que me lo dijeron pero aun así siento que es lo menos que debo de hacer- dijo la karissa para luego continuar -el que ustedes me han enseñado y también ayudado en todo lo posible por eso siempre estaré agradecida con Michael-sama y Gabriel-sama-

-no digas eso, tu has sido quien ha trabajado duro para poder llegar hasta donde estas, nosotros solo te indicamos como realizar algunas cosas, aunque había algunas de las cuales no teníamos ni idea- comento el líder del cielo.

-en eso apoyo a Michael, tu misma fuiste quien tubo que trabajar tanto, si sigues así podrías llegar a convertirte en la próxima mujer mas fuerte del cielo- agrego Gabriel haciendo que karissa se apenara.

-debo retirarme, seguramente tienen asuntos importantes de los cuales hablar, con sus permiso- dicho esto karissa hizo aparecer en sus espalda 3 pares de alas estas tenían plumas plateadas, en lugar de las características blancas, extendió sus alas elevándose en el proceso para luego alejarse ante la mirada de los 2 seres mas poderosos del cielo.

-ella tiene razón en algo- dijo Gabriel en un tono serió -tiene algo que ver con el rumor que hemos escuchado, cierto-

-tienes razón, y lamentablemente esto es mas que un rumor- dijo Michael con pesar en sus voz -no tenemos idea de como pero aún están entre nosotros-

-si es cierto, entonces hay que tomar todas las medidas necesarias para evitar que esto vaya a pasar a mayores, aun así siento pena por ellos nuestro hermanos que han caído solo pro no estar de acuerdo con esta paz-

Michael puso su mano el hombro de Gabriel mostrando un semblante triste -es triste, pero ellos eligieron esto ahora deben afrontar las consecuencias-

Mientras tanto karissa estaba en el aire volando, no sabía porque el hacer algo que para un ángel le era algo natural le producía tanta satisfacción, era en momentos como este en el que se ponía a pensar en sus vida, la mayor parte de las cosas eran buenas, como sus compañeras, y sus tutores, debido a ellos es que podía decir que tenia una buena vida.

 **-¿otra vez pensando en tu vida?-** dijo una voz que solo era escucha por la ángel, dicha voz era femenina.

-sabes que siempre lo hago, no puedo evitarlo, mis pensamientos comienzan a "volar"- fue la respuesta que dio en voz alta, obteniendo como contestación un simple suspiro.

 **-CUIDADO-** la ángel haciendo caso a la advertencia esquivo por muy poco lo que parecía una lanza hecha de luz, fijo su vista del lugar de donde vino el ataqué para luego descender rápidamente, una vez hecho esto encaró al responsable o mejor dicho responsables: 2 ángeles que poseían 2 pares de Alas.

-fueron ustedes los que me atacaron- afirmó la ángel peli azul con tono serio -¿tienen alguna justificación de este acto?-

Los ángeles no respondieron, pero ante la mirada atenta de karissa, las alas de éstos ángeles se tornaron negras, entonces lo supo.

-ángeles rebeldes- fue lo que dijo karissa, ya antes le habían mencionado sobre dichos ángeles, estos en si eran ángeles caídos que irónicamente habían caído en el cielo, aun no se sabía quien los dirigía, cuantos eran o de sus intenciones, Gabriel había dicho que había que estar atentos a la aparición de alguno de ellos.

Los caídos crearon entre sus manos una lanza hecha de luz la cual usaron para dar el primer ataque en dirección al ángel de alas plateadas, quien parecía no tener la intención de esquivarlas, justo antes de que las armas de luz llegaran a tocarla, karissa creo unas cuchillas en el dorso de sus manos, en un veloz movimiento de su mano derecha repelió las armas de luz de sus enemigos los cuales no esperaron dicha acción, momento que aprovechó karissa para acortar distancia y poner sus cuchillas a milímetros de los cuellos de los caídos.

-esto se término, rindan se- los caídos mantuvieron el silencio, seguramente aun no salían del asombro de haber sido acorralados tan rápidamente.

 **-atacaron revelando sus presencias, y por la forma en que atacaron diría que no saben como luchar, es mas ni siquiera hacen el intento de escapar, algo no esta bien-** como confirmando las sospechas que escuchaba karissa de parte de la voz, los caídos dieron una sonrisa siniestra y a los pies de karissa apareció un círculo mágico que creo una barrerá alrededor de ella, momento el que los caídos aprovecharon para alejarse un poco y luego ver como en un destello karissa desaparecía, al ver esto ellos también desaparecieron en otro círculo mágico.

 **Fin de flashback**

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en medio de alguna montaña, por lo cual decidió averiguar si había alguien mas, no tardo en encontrar un pueblo en el cuál se encontraba.

Fue un descuidó de su parte, los había subestimado ya ahora había terminado en una trampa la cual le drenó una buena parte de su poder y en algún lugar del mundo humano.

Se sentía cansada debido a la falta de poder, como pudo se sentó en una de las bancas públicas que había cerca en la cual se acostó para dormirse profundamente, sin darse cuenta que la cadena que tenía en su mano se rompió para luego desaparecer.

 **XXX**

Con respecto a este cap, mas que todo es una corrección de errores al escribir, por lo que no es nada el cambio efectuado aquí


	3. Chapter 3

**XXX**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Caída del cielo**

En lo mas alto del cielo, sobre las nubes en donde se puede percibir un ambiente de calma, se encontraba sobre una plataforma circular, una joven de cabello rosa, piel tersa, lleva puesto una falda blanca con bordes negros, con una blusa del mismo color que la falda que cubre lo necesario de sus pechos, medias altas hasta la altura de sus muslos, con hombreras, y protectores de brazos y piernas de color blanco y una gargantilla con una cadena incompleta, lo mas llamativo eran el par de alas color rosa que poseía, estaba inconsciente y encadenada a enormes pilares de mármol que la rodean, nada podía perturbar al ser durmiente en un lugar como en el que se encontraba.

De pronto los pilares y las cadenas que la rodeaban comenzaron a deshacerse de la nada, dejando caer a su prisionera, la cual aun seguía inconsciente, de pronto use abrió un portal por el que atravesó la pelirosa junto a todo lo que la mantuvo prisionera, ignorante del destino que le aguardaba.

 **XXX**

-creo que es suficiente por hoy- dijo una niña de cabello azul oscuro y ojos de color perla a otra niña de cabello castaño de ojos del mismo color quien dio un asentimiento ante lo dicho por la otra ojiperla.

Ambas se sentaron, a juzgar por el sudor que tenían, habían hecho un trabajó físico.

-estoy agotada- dijo la niña de cabello castaño.

-yo también lo estoy- agrego la peli azul -oto-sama cree que podemos ser mas fuertes, para que algún día una de nosotras tome el puesto de heredera del clan-

Por unos momentos el silencio reino el lugar.

-ne-chan- dijo llamando la atención de la otra ojiperla -para elegir a quien será la heredera, habrá que pelear cierto- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, eso lo sabía la peli azul -yo no quiero pelear contiguo-

-pero siempre luchamos en los entrenamientos- argumento la otra ojiperla.

-eso es distinto, en los entrenamientos no vamos enserio, cuando llegue ese día ambas tendremos que luchar enserio, eso significa que ambas nos lastimaremos y nos haremos daños, yo no quiero eso-

-se que es difícil- dijo la peli azul tratando de animar a su hermana -pero esas son las tradiciones de nuestro clan y nosotras debemos cumplirlas- estas palabras no parecieron animar a la peli castaña, sin embargo continuó -pero aún ese día esta muy lejos, no te preocupes-

-pero aun así no me gusta-

-hanabi- la voz de su hermana detuvo su queja -tu y yo queremos ser fuertes cierto- era una afirmación -para eso debemos entrenar, volvernos fuertes y demostrarlo, así que cuando llegue ese día será para que ambas demostremos entre nosotras lo fuerte que somos, que dices hanabi-

-ne-chan- las palabras que su hermana habían calado en la castaña -por supuesto, es una promesa-

Dichas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la peli azul, aun así dio una sonrisa.

-por supuesto, es una promesa-

 **XXX**

 **-karissa, despierta-** la mencionada abrió los ojos ante el llamado de su nombre, se encontraba acostada, observando el lugar en donde se encontraba, unas ruinas de algunos castillo, se podía ver el cielo nocturno en el cual dejaba ver las estrellas y la luna llena la cual alumbraba el sitio, decidió ponerse de pie reconociendo el lugar: su paisaje mental.

 **-tuviste otro de esos sueños-** dijo una voz femenina, la ángel alzó su mirada para ver a quien le había hablado encontrándose con un ser enorme ser, este poseía patatas 2 patas y un par de alas enormes que la veía con sus ojos rojos, tiene un coraza de color blanco y gris con tonos de azul brillante. La membrana de sus alas tiene un motivo hexagonal y bordes afilados y una cola maciza sin púas, se trataba de un dragón dicho ser extendió sus alas para elevarse y luego descender quedando enfrenté de karissa.

-Zellaus- dijo identificando al ser que estaba delante de ella.

- **al fin despertaste, dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?-** preguntó la dragona, no sobre el estado físico, ella sabía que la chica en frente de ella estaba bien, eso karissa lo sabía.

-estoy bien, sabes que eso no me hizo nada- dijo la peli azul, entonces cayo en cuenta en eso dató -ahora que lo pienso, ese sello magico, aparté de inmovilizarme y debilitarme no hizo nada mas- eso la intrigó, si ese sello mágico no la daño inmediatamente tal vez tendría otro objetivo.

 **-no parece que haya algún efecto-** dijo zellaus **-cualquiera que sea su propósito del sello, o bien no funciona o aun no lo averiguas-**

-entonces tendré que averiguarlo- dijo para desparecer del sitio dejando a la dragona sola.

 **-parece que ya comenzara, no es así-** dijo zellaus para darse la vuelta y ver una silueta de brillantes ojos rojos.

Karissa, al abrir los ojos noto que se encontraba en una habitación, acostada en una cama, ahora que lo pensaba haber hecho eso no fue una buena idea, mas aun considerando su situación, mejor dejar eso de lado, decidió ponerse de pie, una vez hecho se concentró para poder enfocarse en ella misma, era algo que le habían enseñado a hacer para poder manifestar su poder, sentir el equilibrio en su cuerpo, por lo que sentía no había nada que la afectará, volviendo a abrir los ojos decidió hacer otras pruebas, como manifestar la luz y a hacer aparecer sus alas, no parecía haber nada malo, por último decidió manifestar un sello magico para poder regresar al cielo, luego regresaría para darle las gracias a quién la haya encontrado y marcharse una vez hecho esto, una vez planificado sus proceder invocó un selló de transporte, mas este no apareció, volvió a intentarlo unas veces mas sin obtener resultados.

-parece que ya averigüe la función del sello- comentó karissa -¿pero por que harían algo así?- sin nadie que contestara su pregunta decidió que, por ahora era mejor averiguar quien era el buen samaritano que la encontró, así que salió por la puerta de la habitación para luego concentrarse y buscar alguna presencia, al hacerlo sintió una presencia que todo ángel reconocería.

-esto esta bastante delicioso- dijo un conocido rubio, al degustar su platillo

 **-no entiendo que es lo que le ves de especial, solo es una sopa de fideos japonesa** \- hablo una voz familiar en la mente del rubio

-no te metas en los gusto de los demás rathalos, no lo entenderías-

- **tienes razón no entenderé como es que puede fascinarte un plato como ese, mas aún siendo la primera vez que lo comes-**

-eso es por que soy y degustador de las pastas, no importa cual sea, tallarines, espaguetis, lasañas, o incluso ramen-

 **-mejor dejemos eso de lado quieres-**

Después de esa conversación con su compañero y haber terminado de servirse su plato, el rubio se quedo pensativo sobre el asunto que lo tenia en este viaje: su nobleza.

Hasta el momento no había encontrado a nadie que pudiera ser parte de su nobleza, no es que no encontrará candidatos, solo que sentía que no eran merecedores, no que el fuese orgulloso, solo que sentía que no eran los adecuados, por esa razón no tenía ningún miembro en su nobleza, decidió no pensar mas en eso aun había tiempo para formar su nobleza, con eso en mente el rubio pago su cuenta y se retiró.

En estos momentos el rubio demonio estaba en el comedor de una casa que había alquilado, degustando sus fideos, miro por la ventana dejando ver la plaza del pueblo, a juzgar por la vista se encontraba en el segundó piso, el pueblo en el que se encontraba ya estaba atardeciendo, y algunas personas ya regresaban a sus hogares, en eso el rubio observó a un joven acompañando a otra un poco menor, seguramente eran hermanos, obelix no pudo evitar recordar a rías, la que el considera su hermana, el momento que anunció de su deseo de viajar para poder encontrar su nobleza y conocer el mundo humano, sorprendió a todos, pero luego todos comprendieron sus razones y le dieron el visto bueno, estaban seguros que alguien como el no tendría problemas en tener que viajar pro el mundo humano.

Todos estaban de acuerdo menos rías que no tomo bien el hecho de que se alejaría de su querido hermanó, pensando que obelix quería alejarse de ellos empezó a cambiar el trato que tenía con el rubio, lo evitaba, e incluso no le dirigía la palabra, esto preocupó a los padres de rías y en especial a obelix, así que este último decidió, tomar cartas en el asunto y hablar con rías, aun recordaba la ese suceso.

 **Flashback**

Obelix se hubiera esperado una negativa de parte de lord gremory, de venelana, e incluso esperaba que sirzechs se negara a dejarlo ir solo por el mundo humano, mas bien precisamente estos comprendieron sus razones y le dieron el permiso, lo que no esperó que rías su hermana, no estuviera de acuerdo con la idea, así que al ver que todos apoyaban la idea de obelix, decidió dejar de tener todo contacto posible con el rubio.

Esto preocupó a los padres de rías y a obelix, este último era el mas afectado ya que el era el mas apegado a ella, al ver que parecía que el asunto no se solucionaría, el rubio decidió que era momento de tener que hablar con la heredera gremory, por eso es que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, buscando a rías, no tardó en encontrar a la mencionada, así que decidió empezar.

-rías, debemos hablar- dirigiéndole una mirada indiferente la pelirroja contestó.

-que es lo que deseas obelix- el rubio noto la ausencia del sufijo cariñoso que normalmente solía usar en su nombre pero continuó.

-quiero que hablemos, quiero que lo que este mal entré nosotros sea resuelto- lo que el rubio dijo hizo que la rías cambiara por unos momentos su semblante así que el rubio continuó -no quiero irme, sin resolver este problema- esto último hizo que rías cambiará a un semblante enojado.

-como yo el que te vallas es la única forma que solucione el problema que tengo, es mas no se por que estas perdiendo el tiempo aquí, hablando conmigo, mejor me retiró para no molestarte- la pelirroja se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, pero obelix no pensaba dejar esto sin resolver, así tomando fuertemente a rías de su hombro, algo que nunca hubiera hecho jamás, le dio la vuelta, sólo para ver como un golpe derecho con el costado de la palma de la mano de rías, algo que ella jamás hubiera hecho, golpe que el bloqueo rápidamente con su brazo izquierdo, para luego tener que cruzar sus brazos y bloquear una patada izquierda, la fuerza de la patada hizo retroceder a obelix.

Al distanciarse el rubio observó que rías había tomado una posición peculiar de combate, su pierna izquierda delante de la derecha de tal manera que resaltaba sus caderas con los pies apuntado a la derecha, su brazo derecho estaba doblado de tal manera que su mano la cual extendía su dedos, quedaba a la altura de su rostro, y su brazo izquierdo ligeramente doblado, quedando su mano la cual tenia los dedos ligeramente extendidos, la altura de su cintura con su espalda en posición erguida moviendo su cuerpo de a un ritmo constante pero ligero.

Obelix sabía lo que significaba, así que el también tomo su postura de combate, pierna izquierda delante de la pierna derecha, con el brazo a la altura del pecho y el puño a la altura del rostro, con el brazo ligeramente doblado y la mano hecha un puño, con el cuerpo al lado derecho y ligeramente encorvado.

Rías fue la primera en atacar con golpes gráciles y elegantes como si fueran de valed, mientras que obelix se limitaba a bloquear o desviar los golpes, lo cual solo molestaba a la heredera gremory, por su parte el rubio en medio de los golpes que bloqueaba trato de razonar con la pelirroja.

-que pasa obelix, acaso soy tan poca cosa para ti que ni siquiera tengas que responder a mis ataques o es acaso de intimide- dijo rías en medio de sus golpes con intención de provocar al rubio para que contraataque.

-no es nada de eso, solo quiero saber que es lo que te tiene así quiero ayudarte, no lastimarte- respondió el rubio volviendo a desviar otro de los golpes de rías.

Ante lo último dicho por el rubio, rías se alejó de obelix realizando un arco impulsando sus piernas hacia atrás, quedando de pie otra vez, para después correr contra el rubio, este se preparo para frenar cualquier golpe de la pelirroja, pero inmediatamente noto como una energía roja oscura rodeó las manos de la pelirroja, así que el también rodeo sus manos con energía eléctrica.

Cuando rías estuvo a la distancia adecuada doblo ligeramente las rodillas y extendió sus brazos dejando sus palmas al frente, el rubio hizo algo similar, con la diferencia que cruzó los brazos izquierdo sobre el derecho, al momento los golpe se bloquearon e inició un choque de poder, poder de la destrucción contra poder del rayo, algo que se sintió en toda la mansión.

-dices que no quieres lastimarme, ¡entonces vete de una vez, vete y olvídanos a todos, olvídate de mi!- dijo la pelirroja en medio del choque ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza haciendo retroceder unos pasos al rubio que había perdido la concentración, por haber comprendido la razón de la molestia de rías, pero se recompuso frenando el avance de su oponente.

-crees que esto es fácil para mi- dijo obelix con la mirada inclinada, de tal manera que su cabello le cubría sus mirada -crees que solo iré por el mundo solo para ver como es- rías sintió como el rubio aplico un poco mas de fuerza -pues te equivocas, no se que es lo que me espera allí afuera- obelix dio hizo retroceder a rías un pasó -pero a pesar de lo que valla a pasar no olvidare a tu padre que me tomo como a uno de sus hijos, a tu madre que me educo como tal, a sirzechs que se preocupo por nosotros varias veces, pero sobretodo no me olvidaré de ti que te volviste como mi hermana- rías se vio forzada a retroceder varios pasos hacia atrás por la fuerzas que ejercía obelix -por que tu eres la razón por la cual debo hacer este viaje, por que me importas, por que voy a protegerte, así que cuando vuelva romperé ese estúpido compromiso, para que no estés triste por algo como eso nuca más- lo último dicho por el rubio sorprendió a rías, haciendo perder la concentración, lo cual aprovechó el rubio para hacerla retroceder.

La pelirroja tubo que dar un salto para poder estar a una distancia segura, aun estaba procesando lo dicho por obelix, este al ver que rías seguía confundida decidió hacer una última cosa.

-rías dijiste que lo mejor era que me valla, entonces demuéstrame que lo que dices es cierto y golpea me con todas tus fuerzas, yo no lo bloqueare ni siquiera lo desviaré- después abandonó su pose de combate para quedar solamente parado.

Rías dudo por unos minutos, para después correr hacia el rubio, este esperó cualquier golpe de parte de la pelirroja para que se calmará, pero no esperó que al estar a una distancia apropiada se lanzará hacía el, para abrazarlo, debido a la sorpresa y la fuerza del saltó término cayendo al suelo con rías sobre el, antes de siquiera intentar quitarse a rías de encima, escuchó unos sollozos que provenían de ella, así que se abstuvo de retirarla.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición hasta que rías se calmo un poco, así que decidió hablar

-te sientes mejor- con un asentamiento de la pelirroja procedió a levantarse aun manteniendo el abrazo, cuando estuvo de pie el rubio volvió a hablar -sabes algo, la verdad es que temo hacer este viaje- lo dicho por obelix capto la atención de rías -al menos mientras tu estés aquí tendrás cerca a tus padres yo ni siquiera tengo a los míos para poder me den una despedida lo que es mas no se lo que valla a encontrar allá afuera, lo único que tengo claro es que sin importar que encontrare a quienes puedan conformar mi nobleza, y volvernos fuertes, así podre librarte de eso que no queremos que suceda por nada- pasaron unos momentos mas en los cuales estuvieron en silencio abrazados en silencio en medio del gran jardín.

-ni-san-

-si rías-

-prométeme una cosa-

-la que tu quieras-

-prométeme que sin importar que, después de este viaje estarás hay cuando mas te necesité, por favor promételo-

-prometo que esta será la ultima vez que me separaré de ti y que estaré cuándo mas me necesites rías, lo prometo por todo lo que consideró importante-

Con esto último dicho obelix abrazo profundamente a su hermana adoptiva, decidido a tener que cumplí r con su palabra de formar a su nobleza, para poder proteger lo que mas le importaba.

 **Fin flashback**

La promesa que le había hecho a rías, su razón mas importante por la cuál necesitaba encontrar miembros para su nobleza para poder completarla, el estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra nada debía impedir poder lograrlo, de eso el se asegurada.

-para ser un ángel debo decir duermes mucho, eso y el lugar donde te encontré- dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie encarnando a quién le hablaba.

-así que tu eres el buen samaritano que me ayudó- comentó karissa -no esperaba tal acción de parte de un demonio-

Ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por unos largos minutos.

-¿podemos dejar esto de las miradas?, pareciera que en algún momento empezaremos una lucha- dijo el rubio rompiendo la tensión -aunque tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué no me atacaste?-

-me enseñaron a no atacar a menos que tuviera razones válidas para hacerlo- contestó la peli azul -el que seas un demonio no es razón suficiente, si hubieras atentado contra mi hubiera sido distinto, por cierto ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

Al ver que su respuesta fue contestada, obelix consideró que lo ideal sería hacer lo mismo.

-solo lo hice por que me pareció correcto, tu estabas hay sola, por lo visto estabas agotada ya que no sentiste el momento en el que te levanté- dijo el rubio, para después preguntar -por cierto ¿Por qué estabas hay?-

-eso… no es algo de la incumbencia de un demonio- dijo la ojiperla.

-bueno si no quieres decirlo bueno, no voy a insistir- seguramente tenia sus razones, fueron los pensamientos del rubio, posteriormente se levantó para luego ir hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la ángel.

-voy a salir, estoy en un viaje y me interesa conocer un poco el lugar- contestó el rubio -eres libre de tomar lo que desees, seguro querrás comer algo así que la cocina y el refrigerador están a tu entera disposición- dicho esto el rubio salió dejando a karissa quien solo tenía un pensamiento para con el rubio.

-ese es un demonio extraño-

Mientras que el rubio había llegado al parque del pueblo el cual era bastante amplío, se encontraba al lado contrario de donde se hospedaba ya se podía vislumbrar el atardecer en el cielo así que obelix decidió sentarse en uno de los asientos que estaba bajo la sombra de un arbol, en estos momentos había algunas personas que transitaban por dicho lugar, algunos paseando a sus mascotas, otros para pasar el rato, también había familias que se pasando uno momentos juntos, y los niños que corrían para jugar entre ellos, el rubio cerro los ojos para poder disfrutar de el bullicio del ambiente por unos momento.

 **XXX**

Corría muy deprisa por las calles, ya se le había hecho tarde otra vez, así que apresuró aun mas el pasó para llegar a su destino, cuando por fin llegó se detuvo de golpe de tal manera que cayó al suelo de cara, a pesar del dolor se sentó en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire debido al esfuerzo por llegar a gran velocidad.

-te encuentras bien- el rubio reconoció la voz de la persona que le hablaba, una voz femenina, claramente de una niña inconfundible para el.

-si no te preocupes no me pasó nada, mas bien perdona por llegar tarde-

-no te preocupes yo acabó de llegar hace algunos momentos- pasaron unos momentos mientras el rubio recuperaba el aliento, una vez recuperado se puso de pié.

-bien ya estoy mejor, que dices si empezamos- su acompañante solo asintió para luego tomar unos kunai, el rubio tomo los que el había traído, para luego lanzarlos hacia unos árboles que estaban a uno 5 metros, en estos estaba dibujado un blanco de entrenamiento, siguieron lanzando sus kunai hasta que se les terminaron, para después ver el resultado.

-18 de 20, cuantos lograste tu-

-también 18-

-baya lograste alcanzarme, se nota que mejoraste- felicitó el rubio a su acompañante

-me entrene un poco con mi padre, eso me ayudó a superarme aunque el dijo que no era suficiente- dijo su acompañante

-pues yo creo que es un tonto y ciego por no ver como te esfuerzas, al menos tu si entrenaste con tu padre, los míos ni siquiera parece que me noten- dijo el rubio aunque lo último tenía un tono de tristeza, algo que su compañera noto.

-no te pongas triste naruto-kun seguramente te prestaran pronto te prestarán atención- trató de animar al rubio cosa que pareció funcionar por la respuesta que este dio.

-tienes razón, pero hasta mientras entrenaré muy duro, par poder proteger a oru-ne, y cuando llegue el día en se den cuenta ambos sorprenderemos a nuestros padres con lo fuerte que somos, que dices- una vez mas su acompañante asintió.

-pero hasta entonces debemos seguir entrenando-

-estoy de acuerdo, ahora nos toca el taijutsu- dicho esto ambos tomaron su posiciones de pelea.

-esta bien aquí vamos- pero justo antes de que alguno de los 2 diera un golpe todo se volvió blanco.

 **XXX**

Cuando obelix abrió los ojos, lo primero que noto es que ya había oscurecido, lo cual lo sorprendió, al parecer se había quedado dormido en el parque, lo otro era a la mujer que estaba en frente de el.

-al fin despiertas, ya estaba temiendo lo peor- la mujer hablo con tono preocupado.

-no se preocupe estoy bien- trato el calmar a la mujer

-no creo que tener que quedarse dormido en el asiento de un parque signifique estar bien, te a sucedido antes- la mujer parecía preocupada por el rubio, y no era para menos ver a una persona que se queda dormida en un parque no era normal.

-gracias por preocuparse pero estoy bien, de cualquier manera debería de tener que ir a casa, algo que yo también debo hacer- el rubio trataba de terminar la conversación con la mujer de forma amable para que no se ofendiera algo que pareció funcionar.

-tienes razón ya es un poco tarde deje a mis hijos solos, es mejor irme pero tu tienes que ir con cuidado- le dijo al rubio el cual ya se había levantado para irse.

-no se preocupé lo aré, gracias-

-no tienes que agradecer solo hice lo cualquier persona haría-

-de cualquier forma gracias, hasta luego- dicho esto el rubio emprendió camino a hacia el lugar la posada en la cual se alojaba, para llegar debía atravesar el parque el cual en estos momentos estaba desierto, su mente estaba pensando en el sueño que tuvo, en esta ocasión pudo ver a la otra niña que aparecía en estos sueños, la única diferencia era que nunca podía escuchar su nombre ya que nunca lo pronunciaban, no entendía por que pero sentía que debía saber quien era.

Un estruendo sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio, este curioso buscó el origen del fuerte ruido, rápidamente encontró lo que originó tal sonido.

-que rayos- lo que vio lo sorprendió ya que lo que veía en columnas que se encontraban destruidas, y en el parque no se encontraba ninguna estructura que requiriera de columnas como las que veía, lo que le sorprendía aun mas es seguían cayendo mas pedazos de columnas de lo que parecía un agujero en el cielo, era una situación bastante extraña pero aun así obelix decidió acercarse al lugar donde caían la columnas.

Una ves estuvo a una distancia en la cual pudo segura observó atentamente el lugar, tal parecía que solo había pedazos de columnas destruidas nada interesante excepto por que parecían salir de una especie de portal, estuvo dispuesto a irse, cuando algo llamo su atención, en medio de todas esas estructuras que seguían cayendo se encontraba una persona, mas específicamente una joven de cabello rosado y ropas blandas con bordes negros, por lo que podía ver se encontraba inconsciente corriendo el riesgo de que le cayera encima algún escombro que la pudiera lastimar o en el peor de los casos matarla, tal ves el fuera un demonio peri eso no quería decir que le daba igual lo que pasara con los humanos, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, correr hasta la chica en medio de la lluvia mortal de escombros, esquivó todo lo que le que caía hasta que llegó al lado de la chica, cuando llegó noto un detalle que no había visto a la distancia, la chica tenía un par de alas con plumas del mismo color que su cabello, el rubio dudo unos momentos ya que el conocía una sola clase de criaturas con la mismas características, justamente había uno que se encontraba en donde se hospedaba, otro pedazo de columna que cayó muy cerca de el le recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, así que decidió que primero sacaría al ángel que estaba en frente de el, luego se preocuparía de las consecuencias, cuando la apoyo sobre su hombro el ángel pareció reaccionar abriendo sus ojos, obelix noto que eran de color esmeralda.

-espero que no te importe pero debo sacarte de aquí, no es buen lugar para pasar el rato- trató de sacarla lo mas rápido que pudo, que no noto el gran pilar que estaba sobre ellos, pero el ángel si, así que rápidamente se posicionó detrás del rubio para poder sujetarlo y salir volando velozmente sorprendiendo al rubio, una vez que se alejaron del lugar la pelirosa bajo al rubio el cual tomo un poco de distancia.

-pudiste haberme ha visado que ibas a hacer eso, pero gracias por salvarme, soy obelix furfur heredero del clan furfur, me podrías decir quien eres y que es lo que haces aquí- como única respuesta la cadena que estaba conectada a una gargantilla en su cuello brillo para después extenderse hasta la mano de obelix y enrollarse algo que sorprendió otra vez al rubio.

-oye que significa esto- exigió saber el rubio ante la acción que acababa de ocurrir.

-mi nombre es ikaros un angeloid mascota, he venido de la sinapsis para servirle máster- fue la explicación que dio la ahora identificada ikaros, ante esto el rubio solo dijo lo que cualquier ser diría en una situación igual.

-podrías explicarme todo de nuevo por que creo haber escuchado mal- la angeloid volvió a mencionar lo que había dicho una vez comprobó que había escuchado bien lo dicho por ikaros dijo lo primero que todos hubiesen querido en su lugar.

-sabes a sido un día muy tranquilo para mi pero esto último si que no me esperaba, ahora solo quiero descansar tranquilo será mejor que me acompañes, han sido muchas emociones por un día te parece bien-

-hay master- obelix estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que observó el desastre que estaba a varios metros de distancia, seguramente llamaría la atención el día siguiente si es que no lo hizo todo el ruido provocado.

-seria bueno si es que todo esto no estuviera aquí llamaría mucho la atención, dime no tienes alguna manera de poder hacer desaparecer todo esto, no queremos que nadie note todo esto-

Como única respuesta la pelirosa saco una carta de quien sabe donde ñ, esta emitió un resplandor que segó a obelix, para cuando el brillo se disipó se quedó sin palabras o través, todo el desastre causado ya no estaba, parecía que nada hubiese pasado, tenia muchas preguntas pero decidió dejarlas para después, observó el cielo y también noto que el portal había desaparecido seguramente era causa del resplandor, con eso en mente obelix comenzó a ir en dirección a la posada en la que se alojaba.

Posteriormente el angeloid siguió de cerca al rubio este por su parte tenia la sensación de que esto no sería lo único extraño en sucederle, pero aun mas extraño era que esto lo emocionaba.

-"no se porque pero presiento que desde ahora todo se pondrá mas interesante"- no sabia cuanta razón tenia.


	4. Chapter 4

**XXX**

 **Capítulo 4 comenzando el trayecto**

Corría presurosamente a través de las calles, ya era de noche y para el era el peor momento en el cual pudo llegar a la situación en la que se encontraba, aceleró el pasó como si su vida dependiera de ello, en realidad así era, no entendía la razón pero de pronto una turba de aldeanos lo comenzó a perseguir, y el hizo lo que cualquier persona en su lugar hubiera hecho: huir, ya llevaba varios minutos en que estaba corriendo, al dar la vuelta en un callejón se oculto para no ser visto por la muchedumbre, cosa que funcionó ya que pasaron por alto su escondite, aun así decidió quedarse unos momentos mas para poder recuperarse de la persecución.

-"porque, porque es que me odian que es lo que les hice"- eran los pensamiento s que rondaban en su cabeza, ya que ni era la primera vez, sucedía todos los años en esta fecha, su cumpleaños, decidió mejor dejar de pensar en eso, debía llegar rápido su hermana lo esperaba, debía ir, se lo había prometido.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie hostil cerca, para después correr tan rápido como le era posible con las fuerzas que tenía para poder llegar a su destino, pero no se percató de que estaba siendo seguido.

Ya llevaba como 10 minutos corriendo y sabía que aún le faltaba mas de la mitad del recorrido así que decidió acelerar el pasó, cosa que no pudo hacer debido al una patada que recibió la cual le saco todo el aire que tenía, la fuerza fue tal que termino arrastrándose unos 2 metros y lo dejo un poco desorientado.

-pero miren lo que tenemos aquí, nada menos que el demonio- cuando el rubio se recuperó logró notar quiénes eran sus atacantes, se trataba de 2 ninjas de la aldea, a juzgar por los chalecos debían ser chunnin los cuáles lo observaban como si fuera su próxima diversión.

-que pasa acaso ibas a algún lado- hablo el otro ninja, esta tampoco era la primera vez que ninjas lo atacaban, solía suceder que o bien lo atacaban o ignoraban que estaba siendo perseguido por gente furiosa, sin razón ha patente, esto último sucedía mas frecuentemente, y el esperaba que hoy también hicieran lo mismo, al parecer no pudo correr esa suerte, aun así se levantó lentamente.

-por favor déjeme ir- esto llamo la atención de sus agresores -debo llegar ya perdí mucho tiempo, debo irme es mas importante- dijo solo para recibir un golpe en la cara.

-no te atrevas a despreciarnos maldito engendró, crees que no valemos nada como para gastar tu tiempo- obviamente los chunnin malinterpretado las palabras, aun así se puso de rodillas para después suplicar.

-por favor lo que deban hacer háganlo, terminen de una vez, y déjenme en paz, háganlo rápido- el estaba dispuesto a recibir los golpes que fueran necesarios, si con eso podía acabar este asunto para poder ir con su hermana, lo haría sin importar lo fuerte que sea.

-si eso el lo que quieres entonces así será- esperaba recibir los golpes patadas y pisotones que solían darle, no esperó que le clavaran un kunai a la altura de su corazón.

 **XXX**

Obelix se despertó sobresaltado, con las imágenes de el sueño o pesadilla, no sabía como llamarlo, lo único que sabía es que sintió todo de forma tan real, y había tenido sueños así antes, en los que parecía sentirlo muy vivida mente, pero en esta ocasión pudo sentir todo con mas fuerza, el cansancio, la angustia, el miedo, su corazón siendo perforado, el sentir todo en un sueño no era normal, el estaba seguro de eso.

-máster se encuentra bien- el rubio fijo su atención en la pelirosa que estaba sentada de rodillas al lado de su futon, no la había notado por estar concentrado en el sueño que había tenido.

-no te preocupes ikaros solo tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo- tal ves el sueño que tubo lo inquietara pero de algo estaba seguro : uno de estos días sabría del porque, por ahora tenia otra cosa por la que preocuparse, posteriormente el rubio se levantó para luego – ikaros podrías por favor dejarme unos momentos a solas, por favor- la angeloid se retiró en silencio cuándo el rubio estuvo solo, en el baño para poder ducharse, una vez estuvo listo y habiéndose puesto su vestimenta, salió de la habitación para entrar en un a sala sencilla con un sofá y un sillón, al lado izquierdo se encontraba la puerta de principal u ala lado derecho la cocina que tenía lo necesario para 2 personas, ikaros se encontraba justo en medió de la cocina y la sala, en el comedor se encontraba karissa, esta evito cruzar mirada con el, eso era desde anoche cuando llegó en compañía de ikaros, a pesar de contarle todo lo ocurrido ella no parecía conforme con la explicación, por lo que se retiró a la habitación en la que durmió, dejando solo al rubio a la angeloid.

El rubio se dirigió a la cocina pasando a un lado de la angeloid, abrió el la alacena para tomar un cereal el cual vacío en un plato, luego abrió refrigerador y tomo un envase de yogur, en cual vertió en el cereal, mientras comía su desayuno fijo su atención en ikaros, aun no sabía nada sobre ella mas que es una angeloid, que esta a su servicio y que viene de un lugar llamados sinapsis, por lo que podía ver un angeloid era distinto a un ángel, si ella fuera un ángel no se podría al servicio de un demonio, en vez de eso lo hubiera atacado, en cambió, ella incluso fue a despertarlo.

- **en eso te equivocas-** hablo una voz familiar que provenía de su mente.

-"a que te refieres rathalos"-

- **que en realidad ella no fue a desperté, sino que estuvo toda la noche despierta sentaba a tu lado-**

-"quieres decir que no durmió en ningún momento"-

- **no solo eso sino que parece no necesitarlo, observarla bien ni siquiera muestra algún signo de falta de sueño-** el rubio tomo nota de eso.

-"entonces hay mucho que no sabemos se ella y lo que se le relacioné, dime ¿alguna sugerencia para poder averiguar algo?"-

- **solo una, preguntarle a ella o a esa ángel-**

 **-** "es enserio, preguntarle"-

- **vamos que puedes perder por intentarlo-** a pesar de que la sugerencia de su compañero esa simple, el dudaba de que funcionara pero aun así el rubio decidió tomo el consejo de el dragón.

-ikaros, anoche tu mencionaste que venías de la sinapsis, ¿podrías decirme mas sobre este lugar?-

-enserio crees que ella te dirá algo como eso- dijo la ángel, solo para escuchar la respuesta de la pelirosa

-la sinapsis es el lugar en el cual viven y se crean a los angeloids, también es un centro de investigación, aquí se le da aun angeloid sus capacidades, las cuales determinan cual será su función y que tan útil le será al amo al que elija, por medio de un proceso llamado impresión, esta es manifestada por la cadena que imprime el angeloid, esta le servirá en todo lo que desee en cualquier momento que desee, eso es todo lo que puedo decirle máster- término de explicar la angeloid, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-"como es que hiciste eso"- preguntó obelix al enorme ser que habitaba dentro de el, mas este dio una risa como respuesta.

Karissa por su parte solo pudo dar un resoplido de disgusto

-parece no haber casó, debí imaginar que esto sucedería- comentó la ángel llamando la atención de los presentes -esa sinapsis a la que ella menciona era un centro de investigación del cielo, sin embargo se decidió cancelar todo lo referente a dicho lugar y eliminar todo aquello que la sinapsis creó, a excepción de las angeloids ya que se las consideró como seres vivientes, estas están al servicio de los serafines y grandes ángeles, por lo cual, la mayoría no tienen un amó-

-entonces eso quiere decir que ikaros es una de las pocas en conseguir un amo, y mas aun que este sea un demonio- comentó el rubio -un momento, por que me dices esto-

-ahora eres su amo, por lo menos debes saber de donde viene- dicho esto la peli azul se puso de pie -dime ¿tienes algo de dinero?-

-espera, ahora me pides dinero- la ángel respondió al comentario del demonio.

-no es para mi- dijo la ángel -es solo que ella llamará mucho la atención, lo menos que se puede hacer cambiar su vestuario- estando de acuerdo con karissa, saco algo de dinero para dárselo, una vez recibió el dinero procedió a retirarse ir a conseguir alguna vestimenta para ikaros, dejándola a la mencionada y al demonio solos.

En otra parte en las afueras de el pueblo en el que se encontraba el rubio, se encontraba en la cima de una colina una niña tiene el pelo largo azul desordenado atado en 2 coletas que caen irregularmente, tiene piel pálida, ojos azul marinó, y las cejas en el mismo tono azul de su pelo, lleva un vestido muy corto que apenas llega a los tramos de sus piernas con rayas verticales negras bajando la parte delantera que va a sus muslos, y los guantes blancos que van hasta los codos. Ella lleva una capa de color blanco por fuera y salmón en el interior que se divide en muchos rectángulos rasgados y hombreras, también usa botas altas de color blanco, tiene dos finas tiras de tela blanca que conectan las botas y el artículo principal de la ropa que lleva, lleva puesto una gargantilla que era del tamaño de sus hombros, lo mas resaltante eran las alas iridiscentes.

-objetivo localizado- dijo la pequeña.

-entonces que es lo que vamos a haremos, ella parece que consiguió un nuevo amo- dijo quien acompañada a la peli azul, tenia la altura de una persona joven tiene el cabello verde y ojos ámbar, lleva puesto un traje de baño de una pieza de color blanco con líneas negras, era negro en la altura de sus pechos tiene una especie de cañón montado en su brazo izquierdo, tiene grandes garras en su brazo derecho así como en sus pies, tiene alas que son mitad blanco y mitad negro

-por que simplemente vamos y matamos a su nuevo amo, así la podemos llevar sin ningún problema- dijo otra ser similar a la anterior sólo que con cabello rubio en lugar de verde.

-recuerda que nos dijeron que no debemos llamar la atención, tenemos que planear esto bien- dijo la mas pequeña la otras 2.

Tal parecía que ikaros no era la única visitante en el pueblo.

 **XXX**

Ya eran como la 10 de la mañana y muchas personas preparaban lo necesario para preparar lo que se servirían al medió día, otras se dirigían al mercado para poder comprar lo que necesitaban y aquellas que ya habían llegado compraban lo que necesitaban ya sea por que ellos querían o por encargó, esto último era el caso de cierta pelirosa, en estos momentos lleva puesto un atuendo que consiste en una falda azul que le llega hasta la mitad de los muslos una blusa de tirantes de color blanco con franjas azules en los bordes, y una chamarra de algodón color celeste de interior blanco, este era el atuendo que karissa le había conseguido en la mañana, obelix le había dicho que la ropa que tenía era un poco llamativa y el no quería eso ,así que fiel a su amo ella hizo lo que se le pidió, después solo quedó el problema de como ocultar sus alas, algo a lo que ella le respondió mostrando que podía reducir bel tamaño de sus alas de tal forma que podían ser cubiertas por la chamarra que había traído.

Una vez resuelto eso el rubio vio que la hora que era por lo que decidió empezar a preparar lo que comería, el único problema es que ya no había nada para poder cocinar así que se tenia que ir a comprar lo que se necesitara, y claro ella se ofreció para realizar las compras, el rubio viendo su buena disposición acepto especificándole que todo lo que le pedía era necesario, por lo cual debía traerlo, lo que nos lleva a la situación actual.

Ya habían encontrado casi todo lo obelix le había pedido, solo le faltaba una cosa, el problema se había terminado, en estos momentos estaba pensando en que hacer, recordó que su máster le dijo que debía traer todo ya que era necesario así que tenia que conseguirlo, con eso en mente busco un lugar en el cual no hubiera personas mirando, para después sacar se la chamarra que llevaba puesta desplegando sus alas y elevarse con destino desconocido.

Mientras tanto el rubio estaba en la cocina era y tenía todo lo que necesitaba para poder preparar la comida, lo único que le hacia falta era los ingredientes para preparar el plato que deseaba, lo único que faltaba era los ingredientes, el hubiese ido a comprarlos pero decidió que ikaros podría realizar esta tarea, no debía ser difícil con las indicaciones y la lista que le había dado, al menos eso fue lo que pensó hace 30 minutos.

-ya tardo demasiado- dijo el rubio con un tono preocupado.

-te dije que ni era una buena idea- dijo a ángel que se encontraba acompañándolo.

-será mejor que la vaya a buscar- justo antes de que el rubio se acercara a la puerta, entro la angeloid.

-ya regresé máster- dijo la pelirosa, para después dejar la bolsa que llevaba en la mesa, el rubio solo se acercó a la mesa, para revisar la bolsa.

-ikaros podrías decirme por que tardaste-

-lo siento máster, no pude encontrar uno de los pedidos de la lista asi que tuve que ir a conseguirlo- dijo la angeloid para después salir y traer lo algo de afuera obelix no había notado esto por estar revisando la bolsa.

-ikaros aquí falta el pescado- dijo el rubio para levantar la mirada y sorprenderse por lo que veía, la razón, ikaros estaba cargando un enorme pez sobré sus hombros.

-aquí esta el pescado máster- la pelirosa llevo el enorme pez hasta la cocina, el rubio aun impresionado preguntó.

-ikaros no es que me moleste pero de donde sacaste ese pescado-

-no pude encontrar el pescado, como me lo pidió, así que tuve que ir a buscarlo-

-se puede saber a donde fuiste a buscar el pescado- preguntó el rubio ya que el sabía que un pez así no se podría comprar mucho menos con el dinero que le había dado.

-fui hasta el amazonas- dijo para ver como cambiaba la expresión del rubio -se encuentra bien máster- dijo la angeloid preocupa da por la reacción de rubio.

-al amazonas, como es que pudiste moverte tan rápido- pregunto aun sorprendió por la hazaña de la angeloid volar de un continente a otro en solo minutos.

-tengo la capacidad de poder volar a match 24- ese último dato dejo con un pensamiento al rubio ¿para que un ser servicial necesitaría volar a una velocidad tan alta? Mejor dejar de pensar en eso, ya tendría tiempo para eso, en éstos momentos debía preparar lo que comería.

-luego me explicarás sobre eso, ahora me podrías ayudarme a preparar el almuerzo- mientras preparada los ingredientes al rubio saco un volante que puso en la mesa, ikaros interesada tomo la hoja.

Karissa miro divertida la escena, las angeloid que ella conocía siempre se esforzaban por cumplir con todas las indicaciones que se les daba al realizar una tarea en la cual no debía de haber ningún percance, esta era la primera vez que veía a una angeloid actuar de esa manera, francamente ella tampoco esperó que la angeloid procediera de esa forma, en eso ikaros habló

-que es esto máster- dijo ikaros observando la hoja en sus manos, por lo que podía, en esta se hablaba de un festival.

-estaba pensando en que sería bueno divertirnos un poco así que mañana iremos a esa feria-

-yo no tengo ningún interés en ir- informó la ángel al rubio.

-bueno si esa es tu decisión-

-máster que es divertirse- obelix se llevó una manó a la frente ante la diversión de karissa, ahora tendría que darle una explicación.

 **XXX**

 **Al día siguiente en la noche**

Tiendas en la cuales se podía comprar algo que comer, tiendas con juegos, algunas parejas jóvenes, algunas familias paseando y niños que se divertían, dando lugar a un ambiente ameno y alegré, al menos eso era lo que podía decir el rubio al ver a toda la gente que se había dado sita esta noche para poder estar en este lugar, a su lado se encontraba la angeloid que iba cerca de el, llevaban algún tiempo viendo las tiendas.

-que te pace ikaros te estas divirtiendo- preguntó obelix a su acompañante mientras, esta solo quedo observando una tienda en específico, algo que fue notado por el rubio, así que se acercó para ver que era como la pelirosa acariciaba un peluche redondo de un pollito.

-dime lo quieres- el rubio preguntó a la angeloid esta solo asintió, viendo que parecía que quería el peluche decidió probar suerte en el juego, así que se dirigió al encargado del lugar.

-disculpé quería saber como ganar este peluche- el encargado le respondió a la cuestión del rubio.

-es simple solo debes de acertar a esos blancos- le dijo indicándole un blanco de tiro que esta hecho de aros te tamaño mediano en el centro tenían un disco mas pequeño -si quieres ganar este peluche deberás darle a todos los blancos en el centro con esto- el encargado le mostró un arma falsa.

El rubio lo pensó unos momentos, para luego pagar por su turno, para después apuntar al primer blanco, también observó los otros 2, uno instantes después disparo al primer blanco acertando en el centro, inmediatamente apunto al blanco de la derecha y sin siquiera pensarlo volvió a disparar, volviendo a acertar en el blanco, lo mismo sucedió con el blanco de la izquierda, todo en cuestión de segundos, ante el asombro del encargado, quien solo le dio el peluche anteriormente mencionado.

-ten ikaros- el rubio le entregó a la pelirosa el peluche que había estado mirando, el cual ahora lo podía acariciar en sus brazos, esta acción sólo la hizo ver tierna ante los ojos de obelix.

Tal vez solo la conociera hace poco, pero demostraba que realmente se esforzaba por realizar todo lo que necesitará para poder complacerlo, aunque a veces lo haga de una forma poco convencional, tenia sus sospechas de que lo que ella dijo sea real, pero hasta ahora no mostró nada que lo pudiera hacer desconfiar,

-vamos ikaros aun hay mucho que ver- dijo el rubio para después continuar, pasaron alguno minutos, cuando el rubio pareció distinguir a alguien, eso le recordó algo que debía hacer.

-ikaros espera me aquí unos momentos puedes hacer lo que sea bien- después de eso obelix se retiró dejando sola a la angeloid mientras caminaba vio a una niña de largo cabello azul atado en 2 coletas, su ojos son de un azul mas intenso que el de su cabello, lleva puesto un vestido rosa de tirantes con cintas blancas a la altura de pecho, sobre este esta una blusa abierto blanca con bordes rosa, calza unas botas marón altas, fácilmente se la podía describir como una niña tierna, la cual miraba unas manzanas acarameladas.

-dime quieres una- dijo el rubio a la niña esta lo miro unos momentos para después responderle.

-si pero no puedo comprarme una, no tengo dinero- esto último lo dijo poniendo una cara que haría sentir pena a quien viera a la niña, algo que el rubio sintió en estos momentos.

-por favor me puede dar uno- pidió al encargado de la tienda, para después darle la manzana ala niña, quien solo tomo la manzana para comérsela.

-dime pequeña donde están tus padres- la pequeña pareció ponerse algo nerviosa ante la pregunta.

-bueno en realidad mis padres no podían traerme, pero como yo les insistí en que quería venir, que me dieron un poco de dinero el cual ya gaste y me dejaron venir sola- el rubio desconfiaba de esta explicación.

-segura que es eso- la peli azul notando que no parecía creer su explicación se puso nerviosa- segura que no has venido sola a espaldas de tus padres- la niña pareció tranquilizarse después de escuchar esto último, asi que le respondió.

-no miento, es mas ahora mismo estaba apuntó de irme a casa- dijo la pequeña, para ver como la observaba atentamente -pasa algo- dijo un poco incómoda por la mirada que recibía de parte del rubio.

-es un collar muy curioso el que tienes puesto sabes- dijo el rubio que había notando recién el adornó que llevaba la niña era bastante grande, del mismo tamaño que su cabeza por lo que podía ver llevaba una cadena rota, por alguna razón le parecía familiar.

-si esto fue en lo que gaste el dinero que traje- dijo la niña un poco nerviosa la mención de dicho adornó.

-bueno será mejor que regreses con tus padres antes de que se preocupen, yo me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte mmm ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-nymph, ese es mi nombre-

\- bien lo recordare, hasta luego cuídate nymph- dijo el rubio para retirarse y poder encargarse del asunto que tenía en mente.

Por su lado la pequeña peli azul se quedo mirando a rubio, su mirada cambio a una sería para después darse la vuelta, ya había terminado de comer su manzana.

-este es un buen momento, sólo debo ir por ella- dijo mientras fijo su mirada en ikaros, esta estaba viendo una esfera de cristal estaba tan concentrada en ver dicho objeto que no se dio cuenta que era acompañada, hasta que esta hablo.

-hola alfa- la pelirosa fijo su mirada unos momentos para después hablar.

-tu eres nymph, angeloid de clase batalla electrónica, beta-

-ven sigue me- dijo la recién reconocida angeloid, para después caminar unos pasos y darse cuenta de que no era seguida -que pasa- preguntó la pequeña angeloid a la pelirosa.

-mi máster me dio órdenes de que debo esperar lo aquí- esto molesto un poco a la peli azul.

-te dijo que hicieras exactamente eso- la pelirosa pensó uno momentos para luego responder.

-el dijo que debo esperarlo, y que puedo hacer lo que sea- esto ultimo le dio una idea la pequeña angeloid.

-entonces el dijo que puedes hacer lo que quieras, entonces solo debes seguirme así cumplirás la orden de tu master- esto ultimo dejo pensando a la pelirosa ñ, su maestro había dicho lo que sea, pero no específico que.

-ven no tardaremos mucho solo debes seguirme esta bien, pidió la pequeña angeloid.

-pero solo será un momento- la peli azul comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por la pelirosa, cambiaron hasta salir del lugar donde se realizaba la feria, la peli azul siguió hasta entrar por un sendero el cual estaba oscuro, hasta que llegaron a una colina en la cual había un arbol de sakura, el lugar era iluminado por la luz de luna.

-por que me trajiste hasta aquí nymph- pregunto ikaros a la otra angeloid, esta no contestó, en su lugar la ropa que tenía pareció desvanecerse al mismo tiempo en que se materializaba otra de color blanco con una capa blanca de interior color salmón y en su espalda aparecieron unas alas iridiscentes.

-sabes alfa es patético verte actuar de esa forma, sumisa y obediente, solo para realizar cosas tan absurdas, eso me molesta, y solo llevo un día viéndote actuar así, teniendo en cuenta lo que eres realmente- dijo la angeloid con molestia en sus palabras

-yo soy ikaros una angeloid clase mascota al servicio de mi máster obelix- dijo la ikaros ante lo que decía nymph

-deja decir eso de una vez- dijo la peli azul molesta.

-yo debo regresar con mi máster, el se molestará si no me encuentra en donde me indico- la pelirosa dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, solo para ser fuertemente golpeada en el rostro de parte de la pequeña angeloid se lo impidió, el golpe hizo que callera al suelo, la angeloid traro de levantarse pero nymph puso su pie en sobre su cabeza.

-tu no te iras de aquí, además crees que tu el te querría cerca de el si supiera lo que eres en realidad-

-yo soy ikaros una angeloid clase mascota- la peli azul cansada escuchar esto decidió que ver porque decía esto así que puso su mano en la cabeza de ikaros, para luego sus ojos tomarán un color rojo, para unos instantes después regresaran al típico azul, aunque el rostro de nymph mostraba confusión.

-parece que alguien puso un bloqueo en sus recuerdos, ¿pero quién haría algo así y porque?- eran las dudas que tenía la angeloid, pero en ese instante tubo una idea -tu dices que eres un angeloid mascota, pero eso solo es una mentira que tu crees, te mostraré que es lo que realmente eres alfa- una vez mas nymph puso su mano en el rostro de ikaros, solo que esta vez ikaros comenzó ver imágenes, en la cuales ella ataba a personas usando solo sus manos y destruyendo ciudades con un arco y una flecha de energía ambos de color oscuro, después de unos momentos nymph quitó su mano del rostro de ikaros, observó la expresión rota de su victima y solo pudo reírse, mientras lo hacia escuchaba lo que decía su víctima

-bloqueo de memorias retirado 20% bloqueo de emociones retirado 40%- al decir esto último ikaros comenzó a derramar lágrimas algo que llamo la atención de la otra angeloid quien disfrutaba de lo que veía.

-eres tan patética alfa no solo por obedecer a un ser tan patético, sino también por llorar por recordar tu pasado- la peli azul siguió riéndose, pero de repente se detuvo -un momento se supone que solo desbloqueé sus recuerdos no sus emociones- dijo algo preocupada.

-bloqueo de sistemas defensivos retirado 60%, bloqueo de sistemas ofensivos retirado 80%-

-a este paso la reina de Urano va a despertar- dijo la angeloid claramente preocupada.

-bloqueo del sistema de Urano retirado 100% de bloqueos retirados- dijo ikaros para después levantarse inmediatamente las ropas que llevaba puesta se desvanecieran y en su lugar apareciera el traje de angeloid correspondiente, no solo sus ropas cambiaron, sino también sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo, sus alas padecían haberse vuelto de energía resplandeciente blanca, su cabello se desordeno un poco y sobre su cabeza apareció una aureola.

-nymph, te pido que te retires inmediatamente, por tu propio bien- dijo a la angeloid peli azul.

-no me menos precies, solo por que eres la reina de Urano- obviamente la pequeña angeloid no seo tomo bien, así que guiada por su ira se lanzo para intentar golpear a su oponente, ikaros solo esquivo sus golpes después de uno momentos la pelirosa dio un saltó tomando distancia entre ambas.

- **Artemis-** dijo la angeloid para que de sus alas salieran disparados uno proyectiles hacía nymph, ella tomo emprendió vuelo tratando de esquivar los proyectiles, pero aunque los esquivara estos todavía la perseguían.

-es imposible que los esquive no importa lo que haga el Artemis de alfa me alcanzara- después de decir esto irónicamente fue impactada por uno de los proyectiles para luego seguirle los otros, causando una explotación que dejó muy mal a la peli azul, por su parte ikaros descendió al suelo de forma tranquila observando a la otra angeloid, esta por su parte solo podía sentirse furiosa al ver como es que su oponente estaba de pie de forma altanera, al menos eso era lo que pensaba, mientras que ella había sido dañada por un solo ataque, se volvió a levantar para después reunir energía resplandeciente de los colores del arco iris en su boca - **paradise song (canción del paraíso)-** dijo para después lanzar un rayó de energía de su boca, el cual iba directo hacia la pelirosa, al impactar produjo una cortina de humo, la peli azul sonríe pensando que había acabado con su enemiga, pero al disiparse el humo su sonrisa se borró, ya que vio a ikaros siendo rodeada por un campo de fuerza que la cubrió por todos lados, mejor conocido como escudo aegis, este protegía a su usuario por todos lados volviéndolo técnicamente indestructible si se desplegaba correctamente algo que ikaros había logrado, por si fuera poco después de desactivar su escudo hizo aparecer un arco de metal negro, y una flecha de energía color oscuro, el cual apunto a hacia nymph.

-nymph te pido que te retires inmediatamente, por tu bien- volvió a advertir ikaros a su oponente con un tono monótono -por favor no quiero causar mas daño- esto último lo dijo con pesar en su voz.

Nymph vio su situación primero no puede dañar a su oponente aun cuándo uso su mejor ataque, y ahora estaba siendo apuntada por **apollon** una de las armas mas destructivas que ella conocía capas de destruir un país, no había que ser un genio para saber que hacer, aunque a ella no le gustara para nada la idea, asi que procedió a elevarse unos metros, para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la pelirosa.

-dime una cosa alfa, que crees que piense tu amó cuando descubra la verdad -esto hizo que ikaros lo pensará -que sepa que en realidad eres un arma de destrucción que acabó con la vida de miles de personas, que eres la reina de Urano-

-entonces me aseguraré de que jamás lo sepa, el nunca se enterara de que alguna vez existió la reina de Urano- dijo viendo fijamente a la otra angeloid, esta solo se dio la vuelta, ikaros viendo que su nymph se retiraba desactivó su formar, observó su alrededor viendo la destrucción que causó con solo defenderse, pensó en su máster ¿Qué es lo pasaría si llegará a descubrir su pasado? Era algo que no quería saber.

Estaba dispuesta a regresar al lugar dónde obelix seguramente la esperaba, pero en ese instante, apenas noto el rayo de energía que se dirigida a ella, el cual impacto destruyéndole su ala derecha y la dejo inconsciente, nymph había descendido, la sonrisa en su rostro le indicó que no la iba a ayudar.

-te dije que tener un plan de respaldo iba ser muy útil- dijo la de cabello verde

-bien debo admitirlo, fue una buena idea, aunque era de esperarse de angeloids tipo persecución y emboscada, gamma harpies , pero les recuerdo que fui yo quien las hizo invisibles usando mi sistema de jaqueo-

-dejen eso para otro momento, ahora tenemos que terminar la misión- dijo la peliverde

-solo tenemos que llevarla a la sinapsis, no creó se levanté por ahora, después de todo aunque sea la reina de Urano, no puede salir ilesa de un disparo de 3000 c° del cañón **prometehus-** dijo la rubio para que luego se acercaran a la angeloid herida.

Pero estando unos pasos cerca de su víctima, un rayo eléctrico apareció en dirección a ellos, inmediatamente lo esquivaron, al ver la dirección de donde provino el rayo, pudieron ver al rubio al que obedecía ikaros, cambiando hacia su dirección, su rostro estaba serio.

-díganme ¿Qué es lo que estaban queriendo hacer con ikaros?- preguntó él rubio a los seres alados, estas todavía se preguntaban como era posible que un ser humano pudo lanzar un rayó así, obviamente no se molestaron en averiguar un poco sobre el actual amo de su objetivo.

-eso a ti que te importa downer solo debes saber que ahora morirás- dijo la rubia angeloid para después disparar su cañón, el rubio respondió con un rayo propio, provocando una explosión, en ese momento ikaros recuperó la conciencia.

-le voy a dejar en claro una cosa, no voy a dejar que se la lleven así de fácil- como única respuesta la rubia angeloid se impulso con sus alas para llegar rápidamente enfrenté del rubio, dispuesta a clavarle sus garras en el rostro, cosa que ni logro, al ser evitando por el rubio agachándose, para después recibir un gancho en el estómago que le saco el aire, haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos, obelix no estaba dispuesto a darle oportunidad de recuperase, asi que decidió continuar con su arremetida, esa era su intención hasta que tubo que dar un salto esquivando un disparo departe de la angeloid de cabello verde, esta imitando a su hermana intento dañarlo con su garra, pero como su hermana el ataque falló.

-parece que tienes problemas con un simple downer- dijo burlándose por el estado en el que se encontraba su compañera.

-cállate que tu tampoco pudiste hacerle nada- después de decir esto ambas apuntaron sus armas contra en rubio para después disparar obelix estaba dispuesto lanzar otro rayo, cuando alguien se puso en frente de el, seguido de una explosión, cuando se despejo el humo las otras angeloid esperaban ver solo cenizas de sus enemigo, pero en su lugar vieron una esfera d energía que cubría al rubio y a ikaros, quien se había puesto delante del rubio activando su escudo aegis, dentro de dicho escudo el rubio habló.

-ikaros te encuentras bien- preguntó con un tono preocupado

-si estoy bien máster- le respondió a su amo

-no debiste hacer eso- dijo reprochándole -no debiste haberte ido de la feria, cuando volví para buscarte me preocupe al no verte, asi que te busque preguntando si no te habían visto- esto hizo sentir mal a la angeloid, ella no quería causarle ninguna preocupación a su amo -salí de la feria como me habían indicado, hasta que vi una explosión, y "alguien" me dijo que podrías estar en el lugar- el rubio se refirió mas que todo a su acompañante, pero no le iba a decir que se trataba de un dragón, al menos no ahora – asi que vine para encontrarte y que vengas conmigo, sabes porque- la angeloid estaba derramando algunas lágrimas, sólo para que obelix se las limpiara de su rostro -por que a pesar de lo poco que te conozca, te has vuelto importante, no me importa si exageras al tratar de hacer lo que te pido, por que se que realmente te esfuerzas, tampoco el que me preguntes cosas que otros deberían saber, por que eso quiere decir que quieres aprender, ni siquiera el que seas es reina de Urano, porque ahora eres mi familiar- esto último tomo por sorpresa ala pelirosa quien miro sorprendida al rubio -el como lo se, la verdad es que lo acabo de escuchar de ellas, estaban tan seguras de que su plan daría resultado que no se molestaron en vigilar el lugar, eso y que cierto amigo me lo confirmó- esto también se lo había dicho myisi, y la verdad le sorprendía que supiera de estas cosas, luego le preguntaría como es que sabía de eso, salió de sus pensamientos para después tomar la mano de la angeloid.

-dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que necesitara no- la angeloid solo asintió -entonces ayuda me a obligar a que ellas se vallan y que la próxima vez que quieran llevarte lejos de mi, lo piensen muy seriamente- posteriormente la angeloid desactivó el escudo que los rodeaba, para después activar sus sistema de Urano, reparando en el proceso el ala que había sido destruida todo ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de las otras angeloids.

-como- dijo la pequeña angeloid al ver como el amo que tenía ikaros no solo no le temía aún sabiendo lo que en realidad era, sino que también esta junto a ella -como es que la temes o la odias- preguntó nymph al rubio el cual contestó.

-los angeloids obedecen a sus amos no, lo que ellas hagan no es por voluntad propia, así que seguramente lo que ella halla hecho fue por orden de algún amo que halla tenido antes, ella no lo hizo por que quiso, ella no es un arma, es un ser que no sabe como vivir sin seguir órdenes, pero yo me encargare de que eso cambie- es explicación sorprendió a las angeloids, no creían que alguien como el por mas poder que manejará pudiera sacar una conclusión así de rápido -además, no puedes confiar en lo que dicen otros hasta que uno mismo compruebas, yo soy una prueba de eso- dijo el rubio para después mostrar ante el asombro de las otras angeloids 3 pares de alas de murciélago -después de todo que puede haber peor que un demonio- en esos momentos el cielo se cubrió de nubes que ocultaron la luna

-ustedes intentaron alejar a mi familiar de mi lado, y eso no lo puedo perdonar, ni tampoco ella- dijo el rubio refiriéndose a ikaros, de pronto un rayo se precipitó justo sobre obelix, pero en vez de dañarlo el rubio concentro la electricidad en sus brazos, para después extenderlos a ambos lados - **tonnerre destructeur (trueno destructor)-** dijo para después lanzar toda la energía hacia el frente, las angeloids apenas salieron de su asombro, esquivaron el ataque el cual dejó un surco por donde iba, pero no lograron esquivar los proyectiles que ikaros lanzo haciendo que caigan al suelo.

-ustedes elijen, se quedan y luchan para morir o se van huyendo y viven- a pesar de que no les agradaba, lomas sensato en esos momentos, así que se retiraron, aunque la pequeña angeloid se quedo mirándolos por unos momentos, pensando en alguien que ella conocía, dejo esos pensamientos de lado para retirarse.

El rubio y la pelirosa observaban las angeloids se perdían en medio de la noche, las nubes que habían aparecido habían desaparecido tal rápido como llegaron dejando el cielo despejado.

-sabes ikaros los demonios podemos conceder deseos- dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio -dime ikaros, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- preguntó el rubio a su acompañante.

-yo lo que deseo, es poder estar a su lado master- dijo con sinceridad la pelirosa

-entonces acompáñame ikaros, soy un demonio joven, que solo busca formar su nobleza, ¿me puedes acompañar a encontrar a dichos miembros?- preguntó extendiendo su mano a la pelirosa, esta tomo la mano del rubio como única respuesta, para que luego ir de regreso a el lugar que se hospedaban.

 **XXXX**

Karissa estaba pensativa, apenas obelix regresó, le conto lo sucedido a el y a ikaros, no omitió nada, por eso el saber que ikaros es la reina de Urano, la angeloid que era capas de destruir una ciudad con suma facilidad, y que ahora estaba al servicio de un demonio.

-que es lo que piensas hacer ahora- preguntó la ángel.

-no es obvio, tendré que moverme, acabó de atacar a emisarios del cielo, no se tu pero no tengo intención alguna de quedarme aquí a espera que me ataquen.

-obelix-san- el que la ángel lo llamara por su nombre, captó su atención, seguramente iba a decirle algo importante así que prestó atención a lo que diría, de esa manera karissa le contó del cómo llego a estar en dicha situación, incluso le dijo sobre la relación que tenía con los 2 ángeles mas poderosos y las sospechas de la rebelión que había en el cielo.

-entonces lo que me quieres decir es que tienes la sospecha de que ésas angeloids fueron enviadas por los rebeldes, cierto- dijo el rubio sacando una conclusión mediante todo lo que acababa de saber, ahora comprendía de la forma tan agresiva que habían empleado.

-exactamente y por tus acciones es seguro que vendrán aquí a buscarte, cuando lo hagan ya estarás en algún lejano lugar, sin la posibilidad de que den contigo, al menos por ahora, algo que yo no puedo hacer- todo lo que la ángel había dicho, obelix ya tenía pensado hacer, se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar karissa quién bajo la mirada para continuar -por favor obelix-san, necesitó de su ayuda, lleve me con usted-

Karissa realmente necesitaba la ayuda de obelix, el tener que pedirle ayuda a el no era fácil debido a sus condiciones, pero tomando en cuenta la situación, el era la única opción, sintió como el rubio pasaba a su lado seguida de la angeloid.

-vámonos- la peli azul cerro los ojos con resignación, ya se esperaba esa respuesta, no lo culpaba, un demonio ayudando a un ángel eso era algo ilógico, una mano posándose en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos -no me oíste, dije que nos vamos-

El rubio hizo que la ángel levantará la mirada, logrando ver la confusión en el rostro de ella, por unos momentos le pareció haber visto esa mirada en algún lugar, dejo de pensar en eso y responder a la pregunta no formulada por la ángel.

-se que es lo que piensas y la única respuesta es que me parece lo correcto, aún que no lo creas lo demonios podemos ser bondadosos con otros- al ver que la ángel salía de su sorpresa retiró su manó del rostro de la chica para luego acercarse a ikaros, una vez los tres estuvieron cerca un círculo mágico apareció a los pies de ellos, dicho circulo comenzó a brillar.

-obelix-san gracias- dijo la ángel

-de nada, y por cierto llámame solo obelix, esta bien- un asentimiento fue la respuesta que recibió, para luego el demonio acompañado de la angeloid y la ángel desaparecieran en medió del destelló del círculo mágico.


	5. Chapter 5

**XXX**

 **Capitulo 5 nuevo inicio**

En medio de la noche se deslizaban a gran velocidad varias siluetas, estas parecían seguir a las 2 que se encontraban adelante, corrieron por las calles para luego entrar en un callejón sin salida, pero en lugar de detenerse siguieron hacía adelante, una de las sombras dio un gran saltó para llegar al techo al cual llevaba el muró que evitó, mientras que la otra sombra corrió para luego correr por la pared como si ignorará la ley de la gravedad, ambas siluetas llegaron a la parte superior del muro al mismo tiempo, solo para seguir corriendo, siendo seguidas muy de cerca por quienes los seguían, corrieron por el amplió tejado por algunos minutos, logrando vislumbrar el final de este, una de las sombras pareció deshacerse en lo que parecían ser murciélagos, mientras que la otra dio un salto acrobático, cuando esta aterrizó a su lado se arremolinaron los murciélagos formando a la sombra que la acompañaba.

Observaron el lugar en donde estaban, justo en medio de un lugar amplio con el suelo empedrado, el cuál tenía suficiente iluminación como para revelar la apariencia que tenían cada una.

La silueta que habían formado los murciélagos era una joven de cabello negro con 2 largos flequillos que eran rojo en las puntas, de ojos rojos, lleva puesto un vestido rojo con 4 colas siendo las de la parte trasera mas largos que las delanteras, de tirante negro que pasaba por su cuello una falda corta negra, mangas separadas abombadas por ambos lados, con rosas como adorno en la parte superior, medias negras transparentes y zapatos de tacón rojo, unos adornos de rosas con espinas negras estaban sobre sus pies, lo mas llamativo eran los tribales que iban por alrededor de sus cuello y sobre su pecho.

Quien la acompañaba era también una joven de ojos azules de pupilas rasgadas, cabello negro largo atado en una coleta que era sujetada por una cinta roja, dos flequillos largos flequillos adornaban su rostro, lleva una falda blanca con detalles dorados junto a un top rojo de borde blanco que le llagaba a cubrir su abdomen y pechos, lleva mangas separadas del mismo color que el top, calza uno zapatillas negras con unas medias blancas con rojo, lo llamativo de ella era las orejas de zorro negras y la cola blanca de zorro que poseía

Ambas jóvenes se apoyaron entre si, para ser rodeadas por varios sujetos que eran cubiertos por una capa con capucha blanca el cual tenía un dibujo de un ojo en color dorado.

-sin creen que podrán escapar de nosotros, entonces se han equivocado- dijo uno de los encapuchados a los 2 seres que habían rodeado.

-tal parece que no podemos escapar de ustedes- dijo la pelinegra de ojos rojos mirando a sus perseguidores.

-entonces no nos queda otra opción- dijo la pelinegra de ojos azules haciendo que sus puños se encendieran en un fuego blanco, por su parte la pelinegra hizo que una energía oscura rojiza apareciera en la punta de sus dedos como si fueran garras, para después lanzarse contra sus enemigos, los cuales respondieron lanzando rayos mágicos desde el ojo dibujado en sus capuchas, los cuales fueron fácilmente evadidos por los 2 seres para luego golpear con sus puños ardientes, o desgarrar a sus enemigos, respectivamente, cuándo acabaron a mas de la mayoría de los encapuchados, dejando a algunos con vida, entre ellos curiosamente estaba el encapuchado que les había hablado, tal parecía que se les había escapado de las manos.

-mas les vale que se vallan ahora y dejen de seguirnos- advirtió la de ojos azules a los enemigos que quedaban enfrente de ellas.

-como dije antes, se han equivocado si piensan que escaparán de nosotros- dijo el encapuchado que les había hablado antes.

-parece que ustedes prefieren hacer esto por la forma difícil, consté que le dimos sus oportunidad- dijo la de ojos rojos mostrando unos colmillos que no eran humanos, ella su compañera estaban apunto de lanzarse contra los enemigos que quedaban, pero un círculo mágico brillo debajo de los pies de ambas, para luego caer de rodillas sintiéndose débiles.

-pensaron que simplemente las atacaríamos sin tener ningún plan, fueron muy tontos-dijo el encapuchado mientras se acercaba -este sello lo colocamos mientras mataban a nuestros compañeros, su función no se limita solo a debilitarlas repentinamente, sino qué también les arrebatará su poder hasta dejarlas sin nada- dijo el encapuchado a sus víctimas las cuáles intentaban levantarse -nada de lo que intenten servirá de nada, mientras estén dentro del sello no podrán escapar- continuó diciendo el encapuchado.

-tal vez ellas no, pero que hay de alguien que esta fuera- dijo alguien que estaba detrás del resto de los encapuchados, todos los presentes fijaron sus atención en el recién llegado, rubio ojos azules, camisa negra pantalón blanco zapatos y guantes rojos, esas eran las rasgos que podían ver a simple vista.

-nadie debe saber de esto, no debe haber testigos- dijo el encapuchado para que los otros volvieran disparar rayos mágicos.

-oh vamos, creí que los magos podían realizar mas de 2 trucos delante de sus espectadores- dijo el rubio mientras esquivaba los rayos, para después lanzar un descarga eléctrica, el cual impacto con los rayos mágicos de los ahora identificados magos, una cortina de humo fue el resultado del choqué de los ataques, el rubio aprovechó la visibilidad obstruida de sus enemigos, concentró magia de rayo alrededor de el para luego correr en dirección a sus oponentes, estos solo lograron ver su oponente atravesó el humo para luego acercarse hacia ellos y atravesar al grupo sin tocarlos, y luego detenerse, algo que confundió a todos.

-antes que vallan a desaparecer de mi vista quiero que sepan el nombré de quien los ignoro y de quién los elimino- dijo confundiendo otra vez a todos en especial a los magos ignorados.

-soy obelix heredero de los clanes furfur y amdusias, también quien los ignoró, y quien los va eliminar es mi familiar, ikaros- dijo el rubio para apuntar con su mano al cielo nocturno, cuando todos fijarán su mirada hacia donde obelix apuntaba vieron a la mencionada angeloid, la cual estaba sobre ellos, ella descendió pero siguió flotando sobre el suelo para luego ir volando contra sus los magos, cuando los tubo a su alcancé dio un golpe izquierdo al primer mago que estuvo a sus alcance, luego dio un golpe derecho a otro mago, para después darle a un tercer mago un golpe izquierdo, para luego dar una patada mortal a un cuarto mago, para terminar cayendo sobre su rodilla y mano derecha.

- **artemis-** dijo la angeloid para que de sus alas salieran 4 proyectiles en dirección a los 4 magos para atravesarlos, acabando con la vida de estos, la pelirosa observó los cadáver de los magos pensando en al acto que acababa de cometer. luego fijo su vista en su maestro, el cual estaba observando al ultimo mago.

-bien ahora solo quedas tu, ya viste lo que le paso a tus amigos así que…- dijo el rubio, siendo interrumpido por el mago.

-crees que voy a pedir que me perdones la vida- dijo el encapuchado mientras concentraba magia -eres muy ingenuo si crees que voy a hacer algo así- el mago estaba apuntó de manifestar un sello mágico, obelix se movió impulsado por la magia de rayo, hasta quedar enfrenté del mago y darle un rodillazo, para luego sujetarlo de la cabeza.

-tu eres el que se equivoca- dijo obelix para darle u cabezazo el cual mando al suelo al mago, apenas había tocado el suelo cuando sintió que era jalado del pie izquierdo por el rubio, lo último que sintió fue un golpe cargado con electricidad que impacto en su pecho, donde se ubicaba su corazón.

El golpe que el rubio le había dado al mago hizo que el cuerpo de este se arrastrará un par de metros.

-magos, sus trucos están hechos para verse, pero si te acercas mucho no son nada- dijo el rubio sin mirar el cadáver.

Fijo su vista en las 2 jóvenes que estaban en el suelo, sin ningún rastro del sello mágico que las había aprisionado, tal parecía que aquel mago era el que lo mantenía activado, ikaros también se acercó.

-ikaros puedes ver como se encuentran- ante la orden de su maestro, los ojos de la angeloid cambiaron por unos momentos de verde a rojo, para luego contestar.

-ambas están bien máster, solo están agotadas- ante esto rubio suspiro aliviado al saber que las habían podido salvar de lo que sea que esos magos hubieran querido hacer, se puso a recordar como habían llegado a esta situación.

 **Flashback hace algunos minutos atrás**

Ya había pasado algunas semanas desde que obelix había conocido a karissa e ikaros, esta última se convirtió en su familiar, y el encuentro que tubo con las angeloids, justó después de haber acabado el enfrentamiento, el rubio había visto necesario tener que moverse, algo que el ya había planeado hacer, el ataqué de las angeloids solo adelanto los planes del rubio, una nobleza no se podría conseguir quedándose en un pueblo.

En estos momentos el rubio se encontraba con la pelirosa caminando en una de las calles de Inglaterra, país que era muy bien conocido por los seres sobrenaturales, por ser la cuna de humanos capaces de enfrentarse a demonios, siendo el rey Arturo el mas conocido, también estaban los magos, e incluso los mismos vampiros, esta información llevo a pensar al rubio que podría tener alguna posibilidad de poder encontrar aunque sea un peón, habían buscado a algunos posibles candidatos, pero estos no parecían prometedores o de confianza, pero aún así el rubio tenía la certeza de que podría encontrar a algún miembro, había sentido varias firmas de poder en la ciudad, pero estas estaban desapareciendo por las noches y eso era algo que intrigaba al rubio, ya no se transportaban a otro lugar sino que dejaban de existir, así que esto solo podía significar una cosa: alguien estaba cazándolos

Aun así obelix también estuvo trabajando con ikaros para poder mejorar una deficiencia que tenía, resultó sus ataques mas poderosos eran ataques de larga distancia y a pesar de contar con un escudó prácticamente impenetrable, podía ser dañada muy severamente por quien pudiera llegar a atacarla de frente si no lograba activarlo, cuándo la angeloid escuchó esto pensó que era ineficaz y por lo tanto que no le podría ser útil a su maestro, algo que el rubio negó diciendo -no eres inútil ikaros solo te hace falta una cosa, y yo pienso poder ayudarte a poder conseguir eso- si es que la angeloid pudiera expresar sus emociones, hubiera mostrado sorpresa al ver en que consistía la ayuda que le daba su maestro, apenas empezaron pero obelix decía que aprendía muy rápido, y que solo era cuestión de práctica y podría corregir esa deficiencia.

Esto era algo que llamo la atención de la ángel que los acompañada, ella había oído de parte de Gabriel del poder del la reina de Urano y nunca había escuchado que esta tuviera alguna deficiencia, pero pensándolo bien nadie antes había la enfrentado o siquiera visto como algo mas que una arma de destrucción, pero aquí obelix señalo esa falta y lo que es mas estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a arreglarla, algo que seguramente nadie hubiera hecho, para ella obelix estaba pasando de ser un demonio extraño a un demonio peculiar.

Ahora obelix e ikaros estaban dando un paseo nocturno después de haber terminado sus actividades, el rubio le sugirió a la ángel que los acompañara pero ella declinó la oferta, aun asi obelix atento a su alrededor, por si es que encontraban algún candidato para la nobleza de obelix, pero a la vez viendo si no había enemigos cerca, no era de extrañar que se fijarán en esto último, habían sido atacados, por angeloids, estando la posibilidad de que el cielo lo estuvieran buscándolos, ya sea para llevarse a ikaros o para que lo mataran, en el peor de los casos tal vez hicieran las 2 cosas y los responsables fueran los ángeles rebeldes que le había mencionado karissa.

Obelix se detuvo en un cruce, con la angeloid cerca habían caminado la mitad de la mañana y tal parecía que no encontrarían a nadie que llamará la atención del rubio, este dio un suspiro llamando la atención de ikaros.

-master-

-sabes ikaros así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte- dijo el rubio -así que vamos a tener que dividirnos, puede que así podríamos tener mas posibilidades de encontrar a alguien, que dices-

-si es que usted ese es su deseó lo realizaré máster- lo dicho por la angeloid molesto un poco al joven demonio.

-ikaros ya te había dicho que puedes darme tu opinión, no te debes limitar solo a realizar una orden que yo te de, esta bien- eso era otra cosa en la que estaba trabajando con ella, el que pueda dar su opinión, habían empezado por algunas cosas simples como lo que ella podría preparar para que el se sirviera, ahora el rubio trataba de hacer que ella de su opinión sobre algunos planes que el le sugería, algo que parecía que tardarían un poco mas, pero cuando daba sus sugerencias estas eran bastante acertadas.

-bien, ten esto- dijo el rubio sacando una pequeña luz, de su bolsillo para dárselo a ikaros –es un dispositivo de comunicación que me dio cierto satán, debes ponértelo en tu oído y listó podrás comunicarte conmigo, solo debes pensar lo que quieras decir y aquellos que tengan esto te escucharán- ahora que lo pensaba sería mejor darle uno de esos a la peli azul, de esa forma podían estar en contacto por si algo surgía, el rubio estaba apunto de indicarle a ikaros por donde ir sintió un despliegue de 2 poderes, una habilidad que tenían los del clan furfur el poder sentir el ambiente natural, gracias a esto podía sentir todo aquello natural en su alrededor, incluso las alteraciones por algún despliegue de poder, como el que sentía ahora.

-sucede algo máster- preguntó la angeloid al no escuchar la orden de su amo.

-algo no anda bien, sígueme ikaros- le indico a la pelirosa para luego correr seguido por su familiar, después de correr por algunas calles llegaron a una calle amplia y empedrada, viendo que en medio de esta estaban dos jóvenes, al frente de ellas estaba n un grupo de encapuchados, aunque también habían otros que estaban tendidos alrededor de ellas, por lo que podía sentir, acababan de morir.

Volvió a fijar su atención en las jóvenes y los encapuchados, para concentrarse intentando sentir lo poderes que sentía.

-por lo que puedo sentir una de ellas es una youkai pero puedo sentir un gran poder en su interior, mientras que la otra emana un poder siniestro seguramente una vampiresa, y ese grupo son humanos que tiene un poder mágico regular así que son magos, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieren unos magos de una youkai y una vampiresa?- dijo el rubio para si mismo siendo escuchado por ikaros.

-lo que sea no debe ser bueno, ikaros quiero que vueles y te ubiques justo detrás de ellos, espera mi señal para que ataques entendido- fueron las instrucciones que le dio el rubio a la angeloid para intervenir antes de que pasará algo peor, justo en ese momento vio como es que la youkai y la vampiresa eran rodeadas por un sello mágico.

-eso no es bueno, ikaros vamos- dio la orden el rubio a la angeloid

-si máster- esta extendió sus alas para luego elevarse y cumplir con la orden de su amo.

 **Fin flashback**

Obelix se acercó a la youkai y la vampiresa, quienes estaban inconscientes, podía sentir el poder de ambas en el ambiente producto del la repentina desactivación del sello, repentinamente en rubio empujo a ikaros a un lado para rápidamente tomar como pudo a las 2 chicas, evitando 2 ataques los cuales al impactar en el suelo dejaron unos surcos.

-máster se encuentra bien- dijo preocupada la angeloid después de recuperarse de la impresión.

-si estoy bien, no vi venir eso, me tomo por sorpresa, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió- dijo el rubio explicando sus acciones.

-yo también estoy sorprendido, no esperaba que lograrás esquivar ese ataque- dijo un sujeto que acababa de aparecer, el rubio e ikaros miraron el lugar dónde estaba el recién llegado.

Este era un hombre alto, de cabello y ojos castaños con un peinado hacia atrás con un mechón que atraviesa su rostro casi por el medio, lleva puesto largas vestiduras de color blanco y bordes negros, y un grueso cinturón de tela purpura.

Alado de el se encontraba una mujer joven de piel oscura y seductoras proporciones, acentuadas por sus exóticos rasgos. El color de sus ojos es de un marcado azul turquesa, mientras que su pelo es de un vistoso color rubio dorado, al igual que sus cejas y sus pestañas, lleva el pelo corto y despeinado, a excepción de tres pequeños mechones recogidos en coletas

Lleva puesto una chaqueta blanca y un hakama del mismo color, ceñido a la cintura mediante un sash de color negro, El cuello de la chaqueta le sube hasta cubrir la mitad su rostro, en la zona de la boca, cuenta además con dos prominentes estructuras circulares, quizás para hacerse entender con más claridad. Las mangas se extienden hasta envolver sus manos con unas extensiones que se asemejan a unos guantes negros, en su mano tenía una katana particularmente ancha y corta, similar en su longitud total a la del propio brazo de su dueña, que está totalmente hueca por dentro, reduciéndose tan sólo a una ligera estructura similar a un armazón metálico, en el que el arma tan sólo tiene bordes y filos, Tanto la funda la cual estaba colocada de forma horizontal en su espalda, como el mango de la katana, cuyo tamaño es prácticamente la mitad de su tamaño son de color violeta claro, mientras que la guardia tiene ciertas reminiscencias occidentales, con tres pequeños agujeros en cada uno de sus extremos.

Por la posición en la que se encontraba la peculiar espada y la energía que podía sentir de parte de la morena, podía decir que ella en la que había lanzado los ataques.

-se puede saber quienes son ustedes- preguntó el rubio a los recién llegados, sólo para ver como el peli castaño sacaba una piedra cristalina circular con lo que parecía una luz en el centró de está, también notó como el poder que estaba alrededor de ellos entraba en la extraña piedra.

-a pesar de no ser todo el poder de ambas, esto será suficiente para seguir adelante- dijo el hombre de blanco, para luego fijar su atención en el rubio y su familiar.

\- aun no respondes a mi pregunta- dijo el rubio al castaño.

-no le faltes el respeto a Aizen-sama, o será lo último que harás- dijo la rubia de blanco apuntando su espada al rubio, por su parte ikaros se posicionó delante de obelix lista para defender a su maestro de cualquier ataqué.

-no hace falta ser tan descortés con nuestros espectadores tier- lo dicho por el castaño hizo que la rubia enfundara su katana – en cuanto a tu pregunta lo correcto sería preguntar que es lo que seré-

-al menos me puedes decir tu nombre- pidió el rubio al ver que no obtiene una respuesta clara, el castaño pareció pensarlo uno segundos para responder

-Aizen, Sosuke Aizen, y mi fiel seguidora aquí a mi lado es tier harribel, ahora si me disculpas tengo un asunto muy importante que atender- dijo el castaño para luego se apareciera un sello mágico para luego desaparecer con su acompañante.

-que es lo que acaba de suceder aquí- preguntó el rubio.

-un sujeto de nombre Aizen junto a su acompañante tier recolectaron el poder residual que estaba alrededor de nosotros en un orbe el cual parecía mezclarlos con el poder que tenía en su interior máster- respondió la angeloid que en estos momentos tenía los ojos rojos, signo de que estaba escaneando el lugar, para que luego regresarán a su color habitual.

-gracias por la repuesta ikaros, aunque no esperaba una respuesta- dijo el rubio para luego volver a ver a las jóvenes inconscientes -vamos debemos llevarlas a un lugar mejor, no podemos dejarlas aquí, ayuda me ikaros- con esto dicho el rubio tomo a la vampiresa e ikaros a la youkai para llevarlas al lugar donde ellos se pasaban la noche.

 **XXX**

Eran mas de la medía noche momento en el cual todas las personas se encuentran descansando, para iniciar el día que les esperaba, en una de las tantas casas se podía ver como una sombra abría la puerta, por el tamaño se podía decir que se trataba de un niño, al entrar pudo que la sala tenía adornos de cumpleaños, se fue acercando hasta un lugar por el cual entraba la luz de la luna dejando ver a un niño rubio, tenía algunos golpes y moretones no muy notorios, observó el cartel colgado en la pared.

"feliz cumpleaños kaoru" era lo que estaba escrito, dio un suspiro de resignación, quedándose unos momentos en lugar, para luego ir lentamente hacia las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido luego de subir por los escalones, llegó al pasillo el cuál daba a 4 habitaciones, se acercó a la puerta mas cercana del lado derecho, noto que estaba entreabierta así que encendió la luz para ver si había algo que también estuviera fuera de lugar, solo para ver a una niña pelirroja, de su misma edad acostada en la cama que había en la habitación, al verla el rubio se relajo para luego acercarse.

-kaoru-ni despierta kaoru-ni dijo el rubio mientras movía suavemente a pelirroja, cosa que sucedió después de algunos momentos de seguir insistiendo, después de frotarse los ojos y ver a quien la había despertado, abrazo al rubio.

-naruto-ni llegaste- dijo la pequeña al ver a su hermano.

-si ya estoy aquí, algo tarde pero estoy de vuelta- dijo el rubio, después la pelirroja dejo de abrazarlo.

-donde estabas te esperé- dijo la pelirroja.

-estaba entrenando hasta tarde, y se paso el tiempo- dijo el rubio, no quería decirle que estuvo escapando de lo que podría ser su muerte.

\- te estuve esperando a que llegarás a la fiesta, no pensaba bajar a menos que tu llegarás, pero oto-san y oka-san me prometieron que tu ibas a llegar, pero eso nunca pasó, así una vez término la fiesta vine a tu habitación a esperarte y me quede dormida- dijo kaoru a su hermano.

-kaoru no tenías por que esperarme- al oír esto la pelirroja puso la cabeza gacha -pero aun así te lo agradezco, eres la única persona que queda que recuerda que hoy también es mi cumpleaños, gracias- dijo el rubio a la pelirroja que se alegró por esto, en ese momento ella mostró al rubio una pequeña caja que tenía una cinta de regalo que lo cerraba.

-ten, es para ti- dijo la pequeña dándole la cajita al rubio, este lo abrió para ver su contenido -hoy también es tu cumpleaños así que quería darte un regaló-

Lo que había la cajita eran unos 2 colgantes uno tenía el símbolo ying y el otro el símbolo yang, en dorado sujetos a una cadena, observó ambos colgantes, para luego mirar a su hermana, para luego ponerse el colgante del símbolo yang.

-gracias por el regaló kaoru, ahora yo quiero darte mi regalo a ti, para esto debes cerrar los ojos deacuerdo- la pelirroja solo cerro los ojos esperando recibir el regalo de su hermano, sintió que su cabello era levantado para luego sentir que algo era puesto en su cuello, sintió que su cabello caía y que sus mano tenían algo pequeño.

-abre tus ojos y tus manos- la pelirroja hizo lo dicho por el rubio, para ver el otro colgante que le había dado -no pude conseguirte un regalo pero esperó que te gusté-

-claro que me gusta, es mas este será nuestro símbolo de hermanos, que dices- como única respuesta recibió un abrazo de parte del rubio.

-kaoru, prometo que aunque parezca imposible, no halla nadie que pueda hacer nada por ti, yo estaré hay para ti, es una promesa oru-nee-

-se que lo cumplirás con tu promesa, no es tu estilo romper una promesa-

Con esas palabras ambos se durmieron unidos en un abrazo de hermanos sin haberse percatado de sus padres quienes habían escuchado la conversación, sintiéndose terribles al saber que habían olvidado a su otro hijo, querían disculparse con naruto pedirle perdón pero no sabían como, así solamente apagaron la luz para dejar a ambos niños dormir.

 **XXX**

Obelix despertó sintiendo tristeza, no sabia porque pero ese sueño lo puso así, las palabras los sentimientos, el abrazo, todo eso era tan similar a aquello que compartió con rías, era lo único que podía igualar a todos esos sueños, llevo una mano buscando el inexistente colgante, de algo estaba seguro, todo lo que veía eran mas que simples sueños.

-se encuentra bien máster- dijo la pelirosa al ver a su amo despertase de esa forma, el rubio pudo notar preocupación en la coz de la angeloid.

-no es nada ikaros, solo fue un sueño- dijo el rubio tratando de no preocupar a su familiar, como respuesta los ojos de ikaros se tornaron rojos por unos momentos.

-las palpitaciones de su corazón se han acelerado máster, eso no es normal- dijo la angeloid mientras que sus ojos volvían a su color natural.

-no es nada ikaros- obelix vio como la angeloid mantuvo su vista en el, casi podía jurar que estaba mostrando preocupación -mira mejor ve a ver como están nuestras invitadas quieres yo voy en un momento- dijo el rubio para ver como ikaros obedecia su orden, entonces se recordó hacer una cosa que no había hecho todavía.

-por cierto ikaros, gracias por haberme ayudado anoche, se que es tu deber el que debas obedecer lo que te diga pero aun así gracias- dijo el rubio mientras que la angeloid se quedo inmóvil por unos instantes, para luego salir dejando al rubio solo – bien vamos- dijo para luego levantarse y comenzar a ponerse su vestimenta

-"mi reactor se a acelerado"- era el pensamiento de ikaros, quien aun estaba al otro lado de la puerta, se llevó una mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado, aun así decidió cumplir con la orden de sus máster

El rubio por su parte salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina para poder desayunar algo, al llegar a su destino se encontró con cierta ángel peli azul, esta tenía puesto un atuendo distinto, una polera de tirantes y calzas negras, lleva encima un vestido morado corto, con un cinturón negro, el vestido estaba puesto de tal forma que dejaba al descubierto el hombro derecho.

Obelix debía admitir que ese estiló le quedaba muy bien, además ayudaba a pasar desapercibido ante las persona, quien la viera, sólo pensaría en ella como cualquier otra chica humana, por cierto una muy hermosa, era la humilde opinión del rubio.

-buenos días obelix- dijo la peli azul, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio demonio, quién respondió al saludo

-buenos días karissa- entonces noto que en la mesa estaba servido un desayuno para una persona.

-tu desayuno esta servido, eres libré tomar todo lo que quieras- dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que se estaba haciendo el rubio, así que sin esperar mas se sirvió los alimentos que habían, nos panqueques marmolados de naranja y chocolate acompañados de un baso de leche

-y ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó la ángel.

-debo admitirlo, este desayuno es una bendición, sobretodo los panques, estan deliciosos- dijo el amdusias mientras se comía el ultimo que quedaba.

-que bueno que te guste, solo esperó que a nuestras invitadas también les agradé-

-entonces vamos a averiguarlo- el rubio se levantó, para luego tomar una de las bandejas con desayuno.

-gracias- dijo la peli azul ante la caballerosidad del rubio, para después ella también tomara la otra bandeja, así ambos se dirigieron hasta una habitación donde habían traído a la vampiresa y la youkai, la casa cortesía de los gremory, contaba con 3 habitaciones, una la usaba karissa otra la usaba el y por extensión ikaros, como era una casa de los gremory no debía preocuparse por llamar la atención de nadie, una vez adentro dejaron las bandejas en la pequeña mesa, obelix tomo un panque que se lo entrego a ikaros quién lo degustó un poco para terminar de comérselo, en eso las inquilinas comenzaron a despertar.

-espero que ambas hallan podido descansar- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de las inquilinas – déjeme presentar me, me llamo obelix furfur amdusias, y quien me acompaña es mi familiar ikaros la chica de por allá es karissa- ambas miraban al obelix siendo la pelinegra la primera en reconocerlo.

-tu eres quien nos ayudó anoche con esos magos- dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba, siendo imitada por la rubia.

-a mi me parecía que hice algo mas que ayudar, pero si quieren verlo de ese modo por mi no hay problema- lo dicho por el rubio no le agradó a la pelinegra, la otra pelinegra viendo que su compañera iba a responder, se adelanto.

-gracias por habernos salvado anoche obelix-san, yo y mi amiga se lo agradecemos mucho- esto molesto a la pelinegra.

-por supuesto que no, nosotras nos podíamos encargar de eso patéticos magos- la youkai le dio una mirada molesta a la pelinegra para responder.

-tu sabes que eso no es cierto, nos tenían atrapadas y ese sello no iba a matar, si no fuese por la intervención de el, no estaríamos aquí, y tu lo sabes así que deja tu orgullo de lado- sentenció la pelinegra dejando sin argumentos al la otra pelinegra, toda la discusión fue visita por el ikaros y obelix.

-bien si ya terminaron su discusión, me gustaría que por lo menos conocer sus nombres- dijo llamando otra vez la atención de sus huéspedes.

-lo siento mucho, olvidamos que estaban aquí- se disculpó la pelinegra de ojos azules para calmarse -mi nombre es ahri una youkai kumijo **()** \- se presentó la youkai

-yo soy Eliza una vampiresa, hija de el rey de los vampiros dracula, así que siente d honrado por conocerme demonio- dijo la vampiresa, con arrogancia -aún que tengo curiosidad del porque un ángel esta en compañía de un demonio ¿no se supone que sus especies no se llevan?- dijo la vampiresa asombrado a los presentes, menos ikaros claro esta.

-vaya así saben que es lo que somos, bueno eso ahorra tiempo, en cuanto a eso, digamos que tenemos una especie de acuerdo, ahora podrían decirme ¿Por qué eran perseguidas por esos magos?- la youkai se adelanto a contestar antes que su compañera respondiera

-nos ayudaste es lo menos qué podemos hacer- dijo la youkai pelinegra -veras yo llevó algún tiempo siguiendo a estos magos y matando a los que puedo, pero aun así los vigilaba, así descubrí que también perseguían a otros youkai, demonios, caídos, e incluso ángeles, los atrapaban en el sello que viste, quitándoles todo su poder hasta morir, y siempre al final de todo aparecía ése hombre para tomar el poder de esos seres, nunca se les escapaban ninguno- la mención de ángeles llamo la atención de karissa.

-hasta que ustedes se volvieran la excepción, cierto- dijo el rubio, para que la vampiresa continuará.

-esos magos habían dado con el lugar en donde estaba encerrada, así que decidieron que podían tomar mi poder, fueron muy estúpidos al pensar eso, solo consiguieron darme una bebida, solo deje a uno vivo esa noche, pero aun así continuaron siguiendo me, solo para que terminarán igual que los primeros, pero con el tiempo aprendieron y lograron atraparme- dijo Eliza, para que continuará la youkai.

-una noche mientras los vigilaba, habían atrapado a un vampiro, así que decidí tener que intervenir, después de salvarla tome la decisión de tener que eliminar a todos esos magos, pero sabía que yo sola no podría- dijo la rubia

-ella me convenció de trabajar con ella para acabar con esos molestos magos de una vez, así que acepté, después de todo ya me había aburrido de la soledad, y ella es una buena aliada- dijo la pelinegra

-entonces piensan acabar con estos magos ¿se puede saber como piensan lograrlo- comento la ángel, mientras que la vampiresa dio una sonrisa orgullosa para responder.

-en el encuentro que tuvimos anoche con ese hombre, hice que una de mis sombras estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para tener que ser transportado por el sello con el que se fue, esta sombra lo seguirá hasta el lugar donde se esconde, cuando mi sombra vea que llegaron desaparecerá, y yo lo sabré donde se ubica, entonces iremos a hacer que ese tipo se arrepienta por lo que hizo- explicó la vampiresas.

-en pocas palabras, una vez que sepan donde esta lo atacaran; suena bien- dijo el rubio para luego ir hacia la puerta -por cierto si así lo desean pueden quedarse hasta que ustedes vean conveniente, incluso pueden ir por toda la casa- con esto dicho dejo a ambas jóvenes, siendo seguido por la angeloid.

-por cierto les preparé un desayuno, pueden servirse si gustan- dicho esto la peli azul también se retiró para encontrarse con el rubio y su familiar

-máster esta seguro de esto- preguntó ikaros

-tranquila por que pude ver no tienen ninguna intención hostil, bueno al menos una no tiene intención de matarme, confía en mi- dijo para retirarse con la angeloid.

-piensas ayudarlas cierto- una medía sonrisa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo -en ese caso yo también las ayudaré, tengo curiosidad por conocer a ese humano que atacó a mis hermanos- esto último lo dijo con tono severo.

Mientras que en la habitación las huéspedes de obelix tenían su propia conversación.

-quien se creé es demonio- se quejó la vampiresa.

-deberías al menos reconocer el que nos salvó y no mos halla pedido nada a cambio- le reclamó la youkai a su compañera.

-si eso ya sería demasiado de parte de ese demonio, tiene suerte de que halla dicho mi nombre- dijo la joven de ojos rojos, mientras que la otra pelinegra decidió cambiar de tema, no quería escuchar el resumen largo de la familia de la vampiresa.

-dime lo que dijiste sobre tu sombra es cierto- preguntó ahri mientras tomaba unos panques que había en una de la bandejas pasándole una a su compañera inmediatamente la vampiresa respondió.

-por supuesto, algo que se me ocurrió con anticipación una idea sin errores- dijo la vampiresa pelinegra, haciendo la ya youkai levantara una ceja ante el comentario, pero lo dejo pasar -debo admitir que esto sabe muy bien- comentó eliza mientras tomaba otro panque.

-dime ¿cuanto tardaría el que tu sombra te informe?- preguntó la youkai.

-tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevamos inconvenientes, debería suceder en…- dijo la vampiresa deteniéndose.

-pasa algo eliza-

-lo tengo, el lugar donde se esconde, como llegar y mas-

-entonces hay que prepararnos- dijo la pelinegra, en ese momento paso una idea en su mente -espera un momento ahora vuelvo- la youkai salió de la habitación ante la mirada de la vampiresa.

 **XXX**

El sol del atardecer, iluminaba el cielo, las casas, y un monasterio que hacía sonar su campana indicando la hora, en el tejado de una de las casas se encontraban la vampiresa y la youkai acompañadas del obelix e ikaros, observando el monasterio

-de algo estoy seguro, si éstos tipos se encuentran allí, es por que dios dejo ese lugar, sin ánimos de ofender- dijo el rubio disculpándose con la ángel, para luego ver a la pelinegra, quien estaba pensativa -que te pasa-

-sigo pensando que no es necesario ustedes estén aquí- dijo la vampiresa, mostrando su inconformidad por la presencia de obelix y compañía

-en mi defensa, ahri fue quien me pidió que viniera- dijo el rubio

-tu bien sabes que es cierto, ya los hemos enfrentado varias veces, pero aun así ellos aprendieron nuestras formas de ataqué, el que obelix, ikaros y karissa nos apoyen puede cambiar la situación- dijo la pelinegra de ojos azules.

-además que ya tenía pensado hacer esto, además ustedes no podrán con esto solas, aunque quisieran, ellos ya las conocen-

-enserio tu preocupándose por nosotras- dijo la pelinegra molesta -sólo por que nos llevaste a tu hogar, no significa que te importemos, nadie se puede preocupar por nosotras- lo dicho por la pelinegra hizo que la rubia bajara la mirada

-entonces yo soy nadie, por tener que preocuparme por ustedes-

-obelix- dijo la youkai sorprendida por lo dicho por el rubio

-como sea, tienes algo mas que quieras decir o podemos comenzar-

-solo una- dijo karissa quién se había mantenido en silencio en todo este tiempo -este lugar ya no cuenta con la bendición sagrada, así que pueden destruir lo que vean necesario, no habrá repercusiones-

Después de escuchar ese dato y ver que nadie mas iba a decir nada, obelix sin mas salto para después saltar del tejado y comenzar a correr, siendo imitada por karissa, la angeloid la siguió inmediatamente volando, mientras que las vampiresa y la youkai lo seguían por detrás, siguieron corriendo para luego saltar el muro que rodeada el lugar, cada uno a su manera, para seguir hasta llegar a la entrada de una iglesia-

-múltiples firmas mágicas detectadas- dijo ikaros alertando a los presentes.

-puedes decirnos donde se encuentran- preguntó el rubio a su familiar.

-alrededor de nosotros- con esto dicho aparecieron varios destellos de lo cuales salieron varios magos vestidos con la habitual capa con capucha.

-nadie debe entrar hasta que la ascensión este completa, eliminen a los intrusos- dijo uno de los encapuchados para que todos comenzaran lanzar rayos mágicos a sus objetivos los cuales esquivaban los atraques, la angeloid al ver que no podrían seguir así por mucho tiempo, comenzó a elevarse, esquivando los ataques de los magos.

-parece que tu fiel sirviente tiene miedo- dijo la vampiresa al rubio, este ignoró ese comentario, para fijar su atención en ikaros quién se había detenido para luego descender a alta velocidad y dar un golpe derecho en el suelo que desequilibró a los magos deteniendo la arremetida.

-ahora- dijo el rubio para ser rodeado por energía eléctrica y lanzarse contra los enemigos mas cercanos, el primero que tubo contacto con el salió volando, dio un codazo izquierdo a otro continuar con un golpe derecho a otro, se dio la vuelta para darle un rodillazo izquierdo a otro mago, elevándolo en el proceso, siendo seguido por el rubio que dio un saltó, para darle una patada derecha, haciendo girar en el aire al mago, otro mago lanzó un rayo a quemarropa al rubio, quien cruzó los brazos cargándolos de electricidad y luego agacharse golpeando las piernas del mago.

Por su parte la vampiresa le dio un golpe derecho rodeado de oscuridad, el cual lanzó al mago, para que luego dar un giro sobre su pie izquierdo, dando una patada que fue recibida por 3 magos, luego dio un saltó mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza rodeándolas de oscuridad para impactarlo sobre otro mago, siguió con otro que recibió un rodillazo derecho el cual lo elevó solo para ser devuelto al suelo por una patada izquierda cargada de oscuridad, por último hizo aparecer una niebla negra detrás de ella - **horrifying wing (ala espeluznante)-** dijo para que de la niebla saliera una gran bandada de murciélagos que mordieron a los magos que estaban a su alcance consumiéndoles la sangré hasta que murieron, dejando solo a uno que era observado por Eliza, que desapareció para aparecer detrás del mago.

-tengo ganas de una bebida y tu me la darás- dijo mientras hacia crecer sus colmillos, para luego morderlo.

Mientras que la youkai pelinegra corrió hacia los magos que tenia enfrente, uno de ellos se logró recuperar solo para ver a la rubia saltar para dar un giro dándole una poderosa patada, la youkai continuó acertando un codazo a otro mago, continuó con un rodillazo izquierdo que fue recibido por otro encapuchado, otro mago que se había recuperado lanzó un rayo, solo para ver a su objetivo desaparecer, posteriormente sintió como era desgarrado de abajo hacia arriba por la rubia que había aparecido saltando con sus garras encendidas, la pelinegra continuó su asalto con una patada con salto hacia atrás que mando por los aires al mago que lo recibió, para que luego la youkai saltará sujetando al mago para dar algunos giros en el aire para después poner sus pies en los brazos de mago y sujetar las piernas clavando de cabeza a la víctima, la youkai vio que los magos que quedaban se estaban reuniendo para atacarla así que se concentró haciendo aparecer detrás de ella 3 bolas de fuego blanco - **kitsune no hi (fuego de zorro)-** dijo para lanzarlos entre sus enemigos, para que luego estas estallarán quemando a todos los magos que había.

Karissa atacó al mas cercano con un gancho izquierdo, para luego dar un giró conectando un golpe derecho que mando al mago al mundo de la inconsciencia, continuó con otro mago el cual recibió una patada derecha en la barbilla seguido de un golpe izquierdo, otro mago fue mandado al suelo, cortesía de un golpe descendente derecho, un mago trato de atacarla disparando un rayo magico, mas karissa se agacho, aprovechando para dar una patada izquierda en la pierna para terminar con una patada derecha en el estómago de su enemigo, una vez término observó a los 3 magos que tenia en frente, ella había aprendido que el asesinato intencional de una persona era un pecado, pero estas personas habían sido partícipes de el deceso de seres sobrenaturales, entre ellos ángeles, sus hermanos, el acto que habían cometido no tenía nombre, ni perdón. Karissa tenia una capacidad, podía manifestar la energía sagrada por separado, así que junto sus manos para luego juntar energía sagrada la cual tomo la forma de 7 esferas **-seventh heaven (séptimo cielo)-** dijo para luego lazar las esferas que al impactar crearon una cúpula de magia sagrada de color plateado, su función consistía en purificar cualquier alma, sin importar de que raza fuera, al desvanecerse mostró a los magos en el suelo inconscientes.

Al haber acabado con todos los enemigos los 4 vieron como un mago iba corriendo hacia la puerta de la iglesia para entrar así que decidieron ir tras el, ya estaban apuntó de llegar de pronto un as de luz amarilla se dirigió hacía ellos, el impacto provocó que hubiera un destello de luz, cuando la luz se disipó mostro a ikaros con su escudo activo en frente protegiéndolos.

-ikaros, gracias no vimos venir eso, ahora a encargarnos de nuestro atacante- dijo el rubio.

-máster e detectado una energía que proviene del interior del edificio, esta a estado creciendo mientras luchábamos, si nos quedamos a enfrentar al atacante esta energía seguirá creciendo, así que yo me enfrentaré al atacante mientras usted junto a karissa, eliza y ahri entran- dijo la angeloid

-por mi el que te quedes aquí no es problema- dijo la vampiresa para entrar en la iglesia.

-muchas gracias ikaros, cuídate por favor- dijo la youkai para seguir a su compañera.

-te esperamos adentro ikaros- dijo karissa para seguir a las otras 2.

-ikaros, ¿estas segura de esto?- preguntó el rubio a su familiar.

-máster cuando yo recordé lo que fui quise ocultárselo para que no me odiará, pero no me fue posible, pero aun así usted prefirió tenerme a su lado no me obligó a realizar nada horrible, sino que me vio como su familiar, yo se lo agradezco, por eso es que voy a usar todo lo que tengo para que pueda cumplir con lo que quiera, esa será mi forma de agradecerle- con esto dicho el rubio caminó hasta entrar en la iglesia, cuando hubo entrado, las puertas se fueron cerrando lentamente, aun así obelix se dio la vuelta.

-ikaros, confió en ti, no perderás, así que date prisa y acompáñame, es una orden- dijo el rubio para que las puertas se cerrarán.

-por lo que veo eres muy leal a tu amo- dijo quien había atacado al rubio, ikaros la reconoció como la que los había atacado antes -yo también tengo un amo quien me dio una orden veamos quien de las 2 cumple mejor con su orden- dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada, mientras que ikaros desactivó su escudo, para que después ir acercándose rápidamente corriendo y volando respectivamente.

Cuando estuvieron cerca la rubia dio un corte hacia al frente solo para ver a su oponente agacharse, esta rápidamente hizo que su mano derecha sujetará su puño izquierdo dar golpe con su codo haciendo que la rubia se inclinará un poco, para después dar un golpe derecho sobré el hombro de la rubia, para después dar un giro dando golpe con el con su mano derecha, para luego golpear con su puño izquierdo, ikaros pretendía volver a realizar el mismo combó, pero la rubio se recuperó para golpear con su espada el brazo derecho impactando con el protector, intento dar otro corte solo para chocar con el protector del brazo izquierdo que uso ikaros, inmediatamente la angeloid dio una patada derecha a los píes de su oponente, haciendo perder el equilibrio, para después dar un golpe con ambos puños, lanzándola hacía atrás, la rubia dio un giro en el aire para caer inclinada al suelo y pararse observando a su oponente.

Viendo que los ataques a corta distancia no parecían funcionar decidió intentar otro forma, así que concentró energía en su espada haciendo que el hueco de esta se iluminará **-Ola Azul-** dijo para después realizar un corte lanzando la energía en una descarga, ikaros por su parte activo su escudo resistiendo el ataque, comenzó a desactivar su escudo cuando vio como su oponente desapareció y reapareció en frente de ella con su espada en alto y cargada de energía la cual impacto con su escudo el cual había perdido poder debido al proceso de desactivación, como resultado ella fue mandada muy bruscamente hacia atrás, aun así se logró recuperar solo para ver a la rubia en frente de ella quien no perdió tiempo y dio un corté hacia su hombro izquierdo, cortándole el protector y causándole un corte, siguiendo con otro corte a la altura de sus rodillas, las protecciones de estas partes corrieron la misma suerte, haciendo que la angeloid callera de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el hombro herido, la rubia estaba decidida a eliminarla, ya que ella era una interrupción al igual que los otros que habían entrado, así que hizo brillar una vez mas su espada dispuesta a acabar con la pelirosa, dio el corte solo para detenerse, la razón: espada era de sujetada por el lado sin filo por la pelirosa que aun seguía de rodillas.

-se que tu tienes una orden- dijo ikaros -pero yo también tengo una, es algo que tenemos en común, aun así hay una diferencia- esto último llamó la atención de la rubia -eso es que yo tengo una buena razón para cumplir con la mía- dicho esto ikaros expendio sus alas impulsándose para después dar un golpe derecho a su oponente, ikaros siguió hasta hacer chocar con la pared de la iglesia a la rubia hasta que logro atravesar la pared entrando al lugar de forma estruendosa, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

 **XXX**

 **Minutos antes**

Al haberse cerrado las puertas el rubio fijo su atención hacia adelante viendo a sus actuales acompañantes quiénes parecían espéralo así que avanzó, inmediatamente sintió algo o mejor dicho de lo sintió, ikaros había dicho que en el lugar había una fuente de energía que crecía pero el no podía detectar nada, el desapareciera era algo que podía ser posible, observó a sus acompañantes quiénes al parecer tenían la misma idea aun así decidió avanzar seguido por la youkai y la vampiresa observando el interior de la iglesia, la cual no tenía nada fuera de lo común salvo por una peculiar estatua blanca la cual al frente en una plataforma, cuando estuvieron a unos metros de distancia la estatua saltó tomando por sorpresa a los presentes.

-realmente es interesante el ver como es que algunos se aventuran a lo desconocido solo para cumplir con sus objetivos- dijo el ser que estaba delante de ellos

-quien o que se supone que eres- pregunto el rubio.

-veo que no me reconocen, no los culpó, esta apariencia me hace ver diferente-

El obelix por su parte al escuchar con mas atención logró reconocer la voz del ser.

-espera tu eres el tipo de la otra vez cierto, creo que dijiste que te llamas aizen no- dijo el rubio llamando la atención d todos los presentes

-tal parece que si hay seres lo suficientemente listo como deducir mi identidad te felicitó- dijo el ahora identificado Aizen.

-había oído de los cambios de imagen pero esto es algo excesivo, no crees- dijo obelix.

-esta apariencia es solo temporal, se mantendrá hasta que mi ascenso halla terminado- dijo el hombre de blanco.

-con esa apariencia o con cualquier otra, sigues siendo un simple humano- dijo la vampiresa llamando la atención del blanco ser, que vio como empezó a corre hacia el acompañada por la otra pelinegra

-ya causaste mucho daño es momento de acabar con esto de una vez- dijo la youkai que cubrió sus puños de fuego blanco, mientras que la vampiresa hizo lo mismo con pero con energía oscura, ahri se colocó de lado derecho mientras que eliza en lado izquierdo para mover sus brazos hacía adelante dispuestas a dar conectar sus respectivos golpes solo para ser detenidas por su enemigo el cual solo uso las palmas de sus manos quien las sujeto fuertemente para luego azotarlas entre ellas para después lanzarlas, solo para ver como el rubio aparecía delante de el para darle un golpe derecho seguido de un codazo para terminar con otro golpe derecho que iba dirigido al rostro el cual fue detenido por la mano izquierda de su enemigo, para luego recibir un golpe derecho que lo mando a volar algunos metros.

-como dije algunos enfrentan lo desconocido sin saber si hay alguna posibilidad de poder enfrentarlo, algo muy tonto de parte de ellos- dijo el hombre de blanco viendo como sus enemigos se levantaban.

-es por eso que es mejor tener refuerzos- dijo karissa quien lanzó una lanza de luz plateada hacia aizen, quien solo extendió su mano bloqueando la lanza que se rompió, para después crear una pequeña esfera la cual lanzó hacia una sorprendida karissa quien recibió el ataque.

-nota mental no atacar sin ninguna idea de lo que pueda hacer el enemigo- dijo el rubio.

-saben, en el mundo suceden tantas cosas que podrían ser considerarás imposibles, sobre todo aquellas que la humanidad desconoce- dijo aizen llamando la atención de los presentes -se dice que dios protege sus lugares sagrados, pero en muchas de las ciudades donde están ubicadas también hay demonios, aunque yo no soy un creyente de la fe ni nada por el estilo esto fue algo que llamo la atención, averigüe que estos sitios ya no contaban con la bendición de dios pero nunca se decía el porque, no fue hasta que di con cierta organización, la caos brigade, en esa organización descubrí la verdad, no era el hecho de que ya no tenían la bendición de dios, sino que este en realidad ya había muerto- dijo aizen exponiendo su descubrimiento, asombrando un poco a los presentes, quienes fijaron su vista en la ángel, mas esta no parecía estar sorprendida por lo dicho, ¿tal ella ya lo sabía? Se lo preguntaría mas tardé, ahora tenían que encargarse de el asunto que estaba en frente de ellos.

-esa revelación es muy interesante, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que has estado haciendo- era la incógnita que tenía obelix.

-es muy simple, la muerte de dios es algo que muchos piensan que es imposible, pero la verdad es muy diferente, así que si dios pudo morir ¿no sería lógico que un ser humano pudiera convertirse en uno?- dijo el hombre de blanco dando a conocer su intención, la cual moleste a obelix quien iba a hablar, mas cierta ángel se le adelanto

-esa es la razón de todo esto- dijo la peli azul con tono molesto -mataste a todos esos seres sacrificaste a otros solo para que ¿para que te conviertas en un dios?, déjame decirte pero enserio estas demente-

-eso es lo que crees- dijo el ser en tono calmado como restándole importancia a lo dicho por la peli azul -ya antes habia intentado crear algo, pero todos los que hice anteriormente eran defectuosos ya que o bien carecían de voluntad o su estructura no era la adecuada, pero cuando me dieron lo que tengo unido a mi, la Hōgyoku, un tesoro que tiene la capacidad de conceder los deseos de la persona que lo posea, supe que podría lograrlo, solo necesita el poder suficiente para lograrlo, con ella cree a mi subordinada, tier, ella es un ser nunca antes visto el cual llame arrancar, solo necesité un poco de poder de la Hōgyoku para crearla, pero no era suficiente había que buscar mas poder, el cual se pudo conseguir de todos esas criaturas, ahora mi ascensión es inminente, siéntase honrados por tener este privilegio- dijo aizen levantando sus manos, solo para ver como obelix era rodeado por múltiples rayos que salían de su cuerpo, lo siguiente que vio fue al rubio que se acortó distancia velozmente para luego dar un fuerte derecho, el cual fue detenido por aizen.

-pretendías golpearme, debes ser muy audaz para hacer algo así- dijo el hombre de blanco.

-dos cosas, numero uno, ya me canse de escucharte, y segundo, esa no era mi intención- dijo el rubio para después sonreír -dime sabes lo que es una distracción- eliza y ahri entendieron, así que comenzaron a correr hacia su adversario, rodeándose de sus respectivos poderes.

Lo siguiente que Aizen vio fue 2 cuerpos uno envuelto el energía blanca la cual desprendió rayos que lo golpearon alejándolo del rubio, mientras que el otro estaba rodeado de oscuridad, ambos chocaron contra el haciendo que retroceda para después caer de rodillas.

-tal parece que no espero eso- dijo eliza observando al hombre de blanco.

-solo espero que eso halla sido suficiente- dijo ahri mientras esperaba el resultado.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a Aizen levantándose, dejándolos sorprendidos por ver que había sobrevivido al ataque, Aizen dio un paso cuando vieron como la mascara de Aizen comenzó a quebrarse para revelar el rostro intacto de Aizen el cuál parecía no tener diferencia a excepción de su cabello que había crecido un poco, y sus ojos tenían esclerótica lila e iris blanca.

-puedo sentirlo- dijo aizen -puedo sentir el poder fluyendo a través de mi- el castaño fijo su atención en los presentes, mas específicamente en eliza, para acercarse a rápidamente, haciendo aparecer una espada de luz blanca en su mano, dando un corte que la vampiresa no pudo evitar, ahri y obelix se disponían a ayudar al eliza, pero antes de que siquiera pudieran correr, aizen interceptó a ahri quien también recibió un corte de la espada, estaba dispuesto a repetir el mismo procedimiento con el rubio así usando su nueva velocidad se acercó a obelix para dar otro corte, sólo para ver como su objetivo se agachaba esquivando el ataque, para después tomar distancia, logrando ver como karissa chocaba sus cuchillas de luz plateadas contra la espada del castaño, quien aprovechó para conectar una patada, y terminar con un golpe izquierdo que lanzó a la ángel, quien fue atrapada por el rubio

-estas bien- preguntó el rubio.

-no, no lo estoy- respondió la peli azul -me deje llevar y ataque sin pensar, tuve suerte de que solo me golpeo-

-tranquila a todos no puede pasar eso alguna vez- dijo el rubio, aunque sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en otra cosa -"eso estuvo cerca, si no fuera por que yo era el último a quien decidió atacar, me hubiera dado"- eran los pensamientos del rubio que observaba a su enemigo.

- **obtuvo una mayor velocidad y es capaz de manifestar el poder que esa cosa creó-** dijo el dragón llamando la atención del rubio, tal parecía que había visto todo lo sucedido **-pero aun así no puede controlar el poder que tiene-**

-"espera, dijiste que no lo controla"- preguntó obelix a su compañero

 **-exactamente, dime puedes sentir el poder que desprende-** obelix no necesitó concentrarse para darse cuenta que podía sentir el que desborda del cuerpo de aizen, mas específicamente del cristal que tenía en sus pecho - **mientras el tenía la anterior forma, el poder se concentraba en el interior, de tal forma que nadie lo podría percibir a menos que tengan un gran poder, ahora que esta en esta forma el poder que tiene se desperdicia, por no saber como controlarlo, aunque tampoco es como si el se de cuenta de ello-** obelix tomo nota de lo dicho por rathalos, así que a juzgar por el poder que sentía, solo le dejaba una opción para poder enfrentarlo y ganar, francamente no esperaba tener que usarlo pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Pero antes de que el rubio hiciera cualquier cosa, se escuchó el sonido de un impacto que provenía de la pared de la entrada, todos los presentes fijaron su vista a dicho lugar, para ver como esta era atravesada por 2 mujeres de blanco, una rubia y otra pelirosa ambas cayeron al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

-ikaros- el rubio al reconocer a su familiar, soltó a la ángel y luego se acerco a la angeloid, tomándola en brazo logro ver que esta tenia había perdido parte de sus protecciones, y que en dichos lugares tenía algunos cortes.

-máster- dijo la angeloid al sentir como era sujetada por el rubio -creó que le fallé-

-eso no importa ahora, hiciste lo que pudiste, de la mejor forma que pudiste-

-que es lo que piensas hacer obelix- preguntó la ángel al demonio, las este solo fijó su vista en aizen.

Por su parte tier se levantó con dificultad, aun resintiendo el duro golpe de ikaros, lo primero que vio fue a aizen a quien noto un poco diferente de como lo recordada, supo de inmediato lo que significativa.

-su ascenso esta completo aizen-sama- dijo la rubia mientras veía como su amo se acercaba, solo para recibir un corte provocado por la espada de luz que aun poseía.

-el tener que crearte fue una pérdida de poder y tiempo, al final solo terminaste siendo un fracaso más- dijo aizen expresando su desagrado con el desempeñó de la rubia, quien se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo -bueno eso no importa, simplemente debo eliminarte, luego creare otros sirvientes aun mas eficientes que tu- tier al escuchar que no solo iba a ser eliminada sino que también remplazada, tomo su espada y guiada por la ira se levantó una vez mas para intentar atacar a aizen, solo para ser atravesada por la espada del mencionado, para después ser lanzada por una patada hasta llegar cerca de donde se encontraba obelix quien no había soltado a ikaros.

Obelix observó a la rubia que estaba en el suelo, luego fijo su mirada hacia las 2 pelinegras que se habían levantado y ahora estaban apoyadas entre ellas, luego miro a ikaros quien tenía los ojos cerrados, karissa por su mirada podía demostraba su descontento ante lo ocurrido, por último fijo su vista al hombre que tenía en frente, en ese momento supo lo que debía hacer.

-ikaros quiero que te quedes aquí y bajo ninguna circunstancia te muevas, me oyes es una orden- ikaros a pesar de querer refutar lo dicho por su maestro solo asintió, al fin y al cabo era una orden, así que solo observó como el rubio se ponía en frente de todas.

-ustedes fallaron es su cometido y tier fallo en su misión, todos ustedes son solamente fallas que yo me encargaré de borrar- dijo aizen para hacer que la espada que tenía se convirtiera en una esfera la cual apuntó contra los presentes, de la cual salió disparado un rayo, justo antes de impactar contra obelix, hubo un destello plateado el cual pareció ser consumido por el rayo, cuando este se disipó vio que sus objetivos no habían recibido daño, gracias al rubio quien los cubrió con un escudo plateado que tenía líneas negras con 2 gemas , 2 puntas serpenteantes pequeñas a los lados que apuntaban hacía abajo, dos cuernos negros sobresalían en la parte superior, el escudo era un cuarto mas pequeño que obelix, también notaron que en la espalda del rubio había una enorme katana.

Esta poseía un mango bastante largo en donde estaban 2 empuñaduras, también se podía notar que la espada tenía otra gema roja y 4 picos negros, hasta llegar a la funda la era de un brillante color plateado, el rubio desenfundó la enorme katana, dejando ver que esta era tan grande como el rubio, toda la hoja era igualmente plateada

 **-restart set (conjunto reinició)-** dijo una voz que solo el rubio reconoció, la voz de rathalos lo siguiente que obelix hizo fue cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse e inmediatamente un brillo dorado rodeará al arma que poseía, mismo que también rodeó a las 2 pelinegras, la pelirosa y a la rubia para volver a escuchar la voz que parecía provenir de dicha arma **-restart-** después de escuchar esa palabra todas las presentes se observaron notando que todo el dañó que habían recibido mientras luchaban había desaparecido, y no solo eso sino que también sus fuerzas y poder estaban como si no las hubieran usado, todas observaron al rubio quien aun tenía su vista fija en el hombre de blanco.

-Un demonio portando una longino, la prueba irrefutable de que dios realmente esta muerto, pero aunque portes, un arma que pueda curar y sea poseedora de una gran resistencia, no cambiará el resultado- dijo el hombre de blanco confiado de tener la victoria, opinión que el rubio no compartía.

-si lo que dices es cierto, entonces por que no me eliminas con ese poder que tienes- reto el rubio, haciendo que Aizen lanzará otro rayo blanco el cual imbuyó de el poder que consideró suficiente para poder acabar con el rubio, este por su parte puso su escudo en posición recibiendo el ataque sin recibir dañó **-restart-** usando sus recuperadas fuerzas, obelix comenzó a avanzar y en el en el proceso hacia retroceder el ataque de aizen, avanzada paso a paso, sorprendiendo a todos en especial a quien realizaba el ataque, quien le dio mas poder al rayo frenando el avance de sus adversario, lo cual preocupó a las féminas presentes que estaban apuntó de atacar a aizen, apenas se levantaron cuando vieron como obelix era rodeado por descargas eléctricas, para continuar avanzando, mientras aceleraba el pasó, hasta que técnicamente corrió llegando a estar frente al hombre de blanco que no se percató de sus situación, hasta que sintió como le era provocado un gran corte por el arma que el rubio blandía con su mano derecha, haciendo que cancelará el ataque que realizaba, obelix no satisfecho con esto impacto su puño izquierdo en el desgraciado, mandándolo de mala manera hacía atrás, mientras el cuerpo de este era rodeado por otro brillo dorado, impactando contra la pared.

Aizen se levantó resintiendo el golpe, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, cayo al suelo de rodillas, solo para abrir los ojos y ver a la Hōgyoku en el suelo, algo que debía ser imposible, ya que se había unido a el.

-mi longino se llama restart set, ambos el escudo y la espada son de gran resistencia y tienen el poder de negar los sucesos que le hallan ocurrido a su portador, como también pudiste ver no es lo único que hace, si me concentró puedo ejercer este poder en quien yo considere aliado y no tenga intenciones hostiles, y si es un enemigo debo poder golpearlo con mi longino, para que pueda restaurar su estado, en estos últimos casos necesitó saber cual era su anterior estado, para poder ejercer el poder- dijo el para proseguir -imagínate que alguien ha visto el momento en el que estabas en el estado mas lamentable, con tu poder agotado, tu cuerpo con las peores heridas que pudieras haber sufrido, digamos que luchas contra el y cuando parece que vas a ganar el te devuelve a ese estado, mientras que el regresa al estado que tenía antes de la batalla- todos al escuchar la explicación del rubio comprendieron que a pesar de parecer un poder simple, pero estratégicamente útil, algo que Aizen comprobó.

-decías que ibas a ser un dios, que cuando ascendieras nada te detendría- dijo obelix haciendo desaparecer su escudo y espada -mírate ahora solo eres un ser humano que pensó que por poder crear vida podrías llegar a ser algo que no alcanzaras nunca, seres como merecen siquiera vivir- dijo el rubio para luego levantar su puño izquierdo y sobre este formar un gran esfera de energía eléctrica -yo obelix heredero de los clanes furfur y amdusias, te condeno a desaparecer para nunca ser recordado **eclat dévastateur (brillo devastador)** \- dijo para dejar caer su puño levantado contra el suelo, desprendiendo algunas descargas en el proceso, mientras que la esfera se dirigió rápidamente a su objetivo.

Aizen en un acto desesperado tomo la Hōgyoku para apuntar a la esfera con la intención de que esta absorbiera el poder que esta contenía, pensando que así saldría ileso, aunque no tomo en cuenta que algunas cosas, primero los poderes que la piedra consumía siempre estaban dispersos sin tener una dirección en particular , resultado del sello que les arrebataba el poder a los seres que se encontraban dentro, y segundo la Hōgyoku tardaba en asimilar y fusionar los poderes que absorbía haciendo que en eso tiempo no pudiera almacenar ninguna otra clase de poder, obelix había regresado no solo a Aizen sino también a la Hōgyoku al estado que los había visto la última vez, justo antes de que desaparecían la noche anterior después de haber tomado los poderes de ahri y eliza.

La piedra no absorbió la esfera eléctrica la cual tenia la misma altura de aizen, sino que técnicamente se desintegró al contacto, siendo seguido por aizen que no pudo siquiera gritar al ser consumido por la enorme esfera, cuando la técnica se desvaneció las féminas no vieron ningún rastro de aizen.

-se acabó- dijo el rubio para dirigirse a las mujeres que estaban detrás de el -ya pueden descansar ese desgraciado ya no existe- las pelinegras sintieron un gran alivio al saber que ya no serían perseguidas ni tener que andar con cuidado, ya podían quedar atrás.

Obelix se acerco a su familiar para tomar su mano -ikaros, gracias por haberte esforzado, sin duda puedo decir que eres mi ángel guardián-

-máster- fue lo único que pudo decir la angeloid

Por su parte la rubia miraba la interacción de ambos, había visto la dedicación de la pelirosa por proteger a su amo, y ahora veía como este la agradecía por cumplir con su tarea algo que aizen nunca había hecho el era distinto a aizen, el solo buscaba poder para su propio interés, mientras que obelix poseía un gran poder, no solo procedente de su longino sino también el suyo propio, el cual uso para proteger a la angeloid, a la youkai la vampiresa y al ella.

-oye estas bien- dijo el obelix a la rubia, quien al verlo a los ojos se inclino inmediatamente confundiendo a todos.

-quiero agradecerle, por haberme salvado de la muerte, también quiero pedirle perdón por las acciones que realice, como sabe aizen me creó usando la hōgyoku con el único propósito de servirle, solo para que intentará desecharme por no poder cumplir cabalmente una tarea, lo cual usted evitó-

-no tienes que agradecer, ese tipo no merecía siquiera tener a una hermosa sirviente como tu- dijo el rubio

-pero alguien como usted si- dijo la rubia -estoy en deuda con usted y solo conozco una manera de pagarle, por eso quiero que usted me permita poder servirle-

-dime, ese es tu deseo- pregunto rubio.

-si yo deseó poder servirle a usted aunque no lo merezca- el rubio fijo la vista en las 2 pelinegras que aun estaban presentes.

-y que es lo que piensan hacer ustedes ahora-

-la verdad no lo habíamos pensado- respondió la youkai, aunque en realidad si había uno, pero no estaba segura del como la recibirían, por su parte eliza, era otro caso, ya que no tenía ningún lugar al cual volver, ni a quien buscar.

-entonces que les parecería seguirme- sugirió el rubio -la razón por la cual estoy viajando por el mundo es para poder encontrar miembros para mi nobleza, no me interesa si sean fuertes, solo que me ayuden a cumplir con mis objetivos, y las estoy invitando a unirse, que dicen-

-yo aceptó- dijo ahri siendo la primera en aceptar, mientras la otra pelinegra lo pensó un poco.

-siéntete honrado por que yo eliza, acepte el formar parte de tu nobleza- dijo la vampiresa, con ese tono orgulloso que parecía caracterizarla.

El rubio volvió a fijar su atención en la morena.

-levántate- la mujer de blanco obedeció -cual es tu nombre-

-tier harribel- fue la respuesta de tier, que vio como el rubio saco unas fichas de ajedrez.

-tier harribel, youkai ahri, y vampiresa eliza, yo las nombro miembros de mi nobleza- dicho esto 2 peones y un alfil levitaron en el aire, pera que el alfil ingresará al cuerpo de la youkai, y los peones se unieron a la otra pelinegra, y la rubia, una vez pareció terminar, las féminas se observaron como queriendo comprobar algo.

-por cierto se me olvido decirles, pero mis evil pieces otorgan todas la cualidades de la pieza que recibieron, pero no reencarnan a nadie en demonio, así que aun siguen siendo de sus respectivas razas- dijo el rubio a sus nuevas sirvientes para luego dar una mirada al lugar -este sitio es un desastre, y seguramente alguien habrá notado el alboroto de hace un momento, será mejor no estar aquí cuando vengan a ver, que dicen nos vamos- dicho esto todas asintieron.

-juzgante a un ser humano, el castigo que le disté era el único que se merecía, dedo decirlo, eres un demonio justo obelix, ahora mis hermanos pueden estar en paz, gracias- comento la ángel, mirando al rubio esto solo sonrió para que luego apareciera un círculo mágico de transporte debajo del grupo en dirección hacia su próximo destino.

 **XXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 final en el desierto**

Podemos ver a obelix quien se encontraba tomando el te en una mesa que estaba en el patio que daba a un sencillo pero hermoso jardín, era la mitad de la tarde hacia le había pedido amablemente a ikaros que le preparará un te, quien cumplió la orden de sus maestro, mientras obelix el contenido de la taza se puso a recordar lo que había sucedido los anteriores 3 días.

Después de haber abandonado el monasterio, el rubio junto a la ángel, su familiar y sus primeros miembros de su nobleza aparecieron en jariya, egipto, mas específicamente en un hotel que estaba a cargó de el clan furfur, este hotel así como muchas de las posesiones que pertenecen a dicho clan, como los que pertenecen a los amdusias, quedaron al cuidado de los gremory para poder entregárselo en las mejores condiciones posibles a su legitimo dueño ósea obelix, aun así estos podían ser usados por obelix cuando el quisiera, sin importar que llegará al anochecer y con compañía.

El primer día obelix pudo decir que cada una tenía grandes habilidades, primero ahri mostró tener habilidad para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y si lo combinada con el fuego de zorro podría llegar a matar a alguien que se descuidara, pero en lo que mas llega a destacar es en el uso de la magia pudiendo darle a sus técnicas que aunque pocas, efectos que le daban una gran ventaja sobre sus oponentes.

Mientras que eliza tenía un balance entre combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su dominio sobre las sombras, siendo capaz de rodear sus golpes o patadas con las sombras que controlada para tener como resultado ataques que sólo alguien fuerte resistiría, por otro lado puede usar las sombras para realizar técnicas que si no eliminaban a un enemigo podían dejarlo expuesto para algún buen golpe.

Por último estaba tier, ella quien a pesar de no tener muchas habilidades mas que las mostradas en el combate que tubo con ikaros, demostró saber como poder usarlas eficazmente, combinándolo con el uso de magia al usar su único ataque de largo alcance que podía realizar de forma repetida y su velocidad, daba como resultado una oponente de temer si se la subestimada.

Los otros 2 días se dedicaron a descansar, no quería que parecer alguien que solo estaba interesado en volverlas unas máquinas de pelea, por esa razón en la mañana del día de hoy les informó que podían disponer sus tiempo como quisieran, y si necesitaban algo podían decírselo, siendo ahri quien pidió algo de dinero para conseguir ropa mas casual, ya que la vestimenta que tenían podía llamar la atención, algo con lo que obelix estaba de acuerdo así que accedió.

-cuanta tranquilidad- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de su familiar quien tenía una taza de te, llevaba puesto su vestimenta casual -sabes ikaros, hay momentos en los cuales pienso como sería mi vida si fuera solo tranquilidad, luego comparó con mi vida actual, solo para ver que prefiero la vida que tengo, esta es muy interesante y pienso que esto no es todo-

-debiste ser alguien muy activo para decir algo como eso- comentó cierta ángel peli azul.

-si por actividad te refieres a tener que entrenar tanto en el ámbito físico y como de poder, pues si- respondió el demonio rubio.

La ángel dio una risa por el comentario del demonio, ahora que pensándolo bien, cuándo obelix hizo esa demostración de sus capacidades de combate eran buenas, eso era algo curioso ya que hasta dónde sabía los demonios solo se basaban en utilizar su magia, el que el rubio supiera combatir cuerpo a cuerpo evitando depender de su magia todo el tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba ella tampoco dependía solo de su magia, también tenía su propio estiló de pelea, era algo que tenían en común.

Justo en ese momento apareció tier quien había hecho uso de sus velocidad llamando la atención de todos, ella tenía una conjunto mas casual que consiste en una playera amarilla corta que deja ver su abdomen, pantalones y chaqueta de mezclilla, esta última prenda estaba abierta, lleva puesto guantes y botas de cuero, por último una bufanda de tela cubría la mitad de su rostro, lo llamo la atención de el rubio fue el acompañante que la rubia traía.

Se trataba de un hombre joven de cabello negro y piel pálida. Además, utiliza una levita blanca con cuello adornada con forraje y bordados dorado, incluyendo los patrones negros sobre el cuello superior e inferior, así como el puño de la manga izquierda. También lleva una cuerda de color amarillo que cuelga del hombro izquierdo uniendo en esa sección un objeto que se parece a una vieja llave de bronce al lado del collar inferior.

Por debajo, él viste un traje que consiste en un chaleco formal de color gris claro desabotonado sobre una camisa blanca con una corbata gris oscuro desatada. Viste un pantalón de pinza blanco, con un cinturón blanco que tiene una hebilla de plata con la forma de cabeza de carnero. Parece estar usando mocasines grises y blancos que presentan la misma cabeza de carnero, así como guantes blancos cortos. Tiene un tatuaje enorme en su brazo derecho que es parcialmente visible a través de las vendas oscuras que era rodeado por una sola cadena y candado. Parecía tener tatuajes similares sobre el pecho y debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

-disculpe por interrumpirlo obelix-sama pero yo y mis compañeras encontramos a este hombre inconsciente, se encuentra en mal estado-

-ikaros- la angeloid no necesitó mas orden así que se levantó para luego cargar al hombre y llevarlo a una habitación del hotel, para acostarlo en la cama, una vez hecho eso los ojos de ikaros cambiaron al color rojo, escaneando a su "invitado".

-ikaros que encontraste- preguntó el rubio.

-no tiene ninguna lesión, o herida en su cuerpo, pero esta rodeado por una energía maligna que intenta dañarlo- dijo siendo interrumpida por su maestro.

-espera dijiste intenta- la angeloid asintió.

-hay otra energía que esta eliminando lentamente a la otra, solo será cuestión de tiempo para que esta sea eliminada-

-ella tiene razón, la energía que lo ataca es de origen demoníaco, mientras que la que lo protege es sagrada proveniente de una sacred gear, no hay de ue preocuparse- dijo la ángel sorprendiendo a los demás por la información.

Esto dejo pensativo al rubio, ya que un ser humano común no podría soportar ser corrompido por el poder de un demonio, pero este tipo al parecer era la excepción, y esa energía que lo protegía tenía que ver con eso, además debió haber sido atacado por algún demonio, lo que no sabía era si el ataco o fue atacado, sea cual sea la respuesta debía saberlo.

-por el momento se quedará aquí, por lo que sabemos, existe la posibilidad de que el haya atacado o haya sido atacado por un demonio, sea como sea hay que saberlo, así lo tendremos vigilado entré todos- sus acompañantes solo asintieron, en ese momento el rubio noto algo así que se dirigió a la rubia -tier no se suponía que eliza y ahri estaban contigo-

-ellas se quedaron atrás, yo me adelante para traer al sujetó, no deberían tardar en llegar- respondió la rubia.

Justamente al terminar de decir eso las dos pelinegras entraron ambas portaban vestimentas casuales Ahri tenia puesto una blusa de blanca de cuello rosado al igual que los bordes, con una falda corta de color rosa, escogiendo como calzados unas zapatillas también de color rosa con una medía altas blancas.

Eliza tenia puesto un vestido corto de color azul de bordes negros y mangas largas con una zapatillas negras.

-que bueno que llegaron, ahora que están aquí me podrían decir como es que encontraron a nuestro huésped- pidió el rubio a las involucradas, siendo ahri quien respondió.

-bueno verás…-

 **Flashback hace algunos minutos**

Las pelinegras en compañía de la rubia, ahri había escondido sus orejas y cola para no llamar la atención, ahora estaban de regresó hacía el hotel donde moraban, mientras que las ahri y eliza conversaban.

-debo admitir que me sorprendió poder encontrar un buen vestido en ese lugar- dijo la vampiresa.

-pero que dices , si encontraste varios vestidos que te llamaron la atención incluso te estas llevando otros 2- dijo la youkai avergonzando a eliza para después dirigir su atención el la rubia quien había estado callada en todo momento, ahora que lo pensaba el único que hablo con ella era obelix.

A pesar de haber servido al hombre que mato a muchos seres sobrenaturales, no podía culparla, ella había sido creada por aizen, sirviéndole por quien sabe cuanto tiempo sin conocer otra cosa mas que eso, solo para que este quiera eliminarla en su primer fracaso, algo absurdo, pero por fortuna obelix se apiadó de ella e hizo el favor de borrar a ese hombre de la fas de la tierra, ahora ella tenía una nueva oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, con eso en mente decidió entablar conversación con la rubia.

-realmente tienes un buen gusto tier- la rubia le llamo la atención el que la youkai le hablara así que decidió preguntarle.

-a que se refiere señorita ahri-

-pues a tu ropa, francamente me sorprendió tu elección, y por favor dirige como ahri- pidió la youkai.

-pues a mi también me sorprendió- dijo la vampiresa -después de todo solo vivías sirviendo al hombre que nos intento matar- dijo molestando a la rubia con ese comentario.

-que es lo que insinúas vampiresa- pregunto tier, mientras que la youkai se comenzó a preocupar ella sabía por el tiempo que paso junto a eliza que ella siempre directa sin importarle la reacción de los demás, como ahora.

-vamos no tienes que fingir que quieres vengar la muerte de ese miserable, el que te hallas decidido servir a obelix, solo es una excusa para poder tener una oportunidad y así cumplir con tu venganza-

-te equívocas, si piensas eso de mi, ese hombre me traiciono después de haberle servido lealmente, solo para querer deshacerse de mi en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, de no haber sido por obelix-sama habría muerto, por eso estoy agradecida con el y nunca lo traicionaría- dijo la rubia

-para mi son solo palabras sin ninguna prueba, es mas creo que nos harías un gran favor si desaparecieras- dijo la vampiresa para invocar una bandada de murciélagos que se abalanzaron a la rubia quien uso su velocidad para evitar el ataque de eliza, por suerte no había nadie que presenciará este hecho.

Eliza al ver esto hizo que sus murciélagos vayan a la posición de la rubia quien volvió a esquivar al la bandada solo que esta vez no apareció a la vista de la pelinegra.

La youkai por su parte decidió intervenir antes de que la situación se saliera de control.

-eliza ya basta- dijo sorprendiendo y molestando a la vampiresa.

-no me digas que la estas defendiendo, por si lo olvidaste te recuerdo que ella sirvió a quien mato a muchos youkais y por poco nos mata a nosotras, solo por que ese tipo quería ser un dios-

-tienes razón, pero también debes recordar que ese mismo hombre el que intento matarla, y de no haber sido por obelix no estaría aquí al igual que nosotras, además que ganaría ella al tener que hacer eso, a diferencia de nosotras ella no tiene a donde ir y tampoco conoce otra cosa aparte de servir a alguien- dijo ahri dejando a la vampiresa con sus pensamientos mientras que ella uso su percepción para ubicar a la rubia, cuando lo hizo también percibió que se encontraba con alguien -por allí- dijo para dirigirse hacia un callejón, donde efectivamente se encontraba tier quien les daba la espalda -tier pasa algo- preguntó la youkai a la rubia.

-deberían ver lo que encontré- dicho esto las pelinegras se acercaron para ver el hallazgo de la rubia, vieron que se trataba de un hombre que estaba inconsciente, por las ropas que lleva puesto podrían decir que habría sufrido algún robo, eso fue hasta que vieron como el brazo derecho el cual estaba envuelto con vendas negras emitía un brillo.

-esto es muy extraño- fue lo que dijo la vampiresa

-que creen que debamos hacer- preguntó la youkai, haciendo que todas se pusieran a pensar en como proceder siendo tier la primera en hablar.

-obelix-sama dijo que estamos en territorio que le pertenece a su familia no es cierto-

-si pero también dijo que aún no puede hacerse cargó de ellos- señaló la vampiresa.

-aun así el es el único dueño de dichos territorios, por lo que esto le incumbe, yo pienso que lo mejor es tener que llevarlo con obelix-sama, el sabrá que hacer con el, yo me encargare de llevarlo- dijo la rubia.

-se puede saber porqué deberías llevarlo tu- preguntó eliza levantando una ceja.

-la velocidad que puedo alcanzar, me permitirá pasar desapercibido así no llamaremos la atención, ya que el lo hace de por si- ambas pelinegras estuvieron de acuerdo con la rubia, después de la explicación, aunque eliza no lo admitiría.

Con esto dicho la rubia tomo al hombre de blanco para después desaparecer, mientras que las pelinegras salieron rápidamente del callejón para dirigirse al hotel.

 **Fin flashback**

Una vez la youkai término su relató, obelix se dirigió a la rubia.

-debo decir que la decisión de tener que traerlo aquí fue muy acertada tier- dijo el rubio agradeciendo a la rubia, luego dirigió sus atención a la vampiresa.

-en cuanto a ti eliza, debo decir que tu actitud hacia tier es reprobable, no tenías derecho de tener que juzgarla así, es cierto que antes era nuestra enemiga y que tienes razones para no confiar en ella, pero debes recordar que iba a morir a manos de es mismo hombre y que yo le permití que me siguiera, piensa en esto y cuando estés dispuesta te disculparás con tier, entendido- la eliza a pesar de estar molesta no hizo nada que lo demostrará, pero lo dicho por ahri y obelix la dejo reflexionando.

-bien ahora pasemos al asunto de como vamos a tratar a nuestro invitado- dijo el rubio.

 **Al día siguiente por la madrugada (pov obelix)**

Hoy me levante muy temprano, no había tenido esos sueños que siempre me inquietaban, así que pude tener un buen descanso, estaba decidido a salir al jardín para ver el amanecer y también acompañar a ikaros que tenía la costumbre de subir al techo, como no puede dormir va arriba y observa el cielo, a veces pienso que se siente solo ya que no hay nadie que la acompañé.

Cuando me acerque a la sala pude escuchar una conversación.

-sabes, estuve pensando en lo tu y obelix me dijeron- esa voz la reconocí al instante se trataba de eliza.

-por eso quiero pedirte perdón si es que te ofendió, pero debes entender que no trataste bien a tier- tal parecía que ahri la acompañada.

-yo también pienso lo mismo- lo que dijo eliza me dejo sorprendido, tenia la idea de que tenía un orgullo que no le permitiría aceptar que se equivocó, al parecer me equivoqué.

-es enserio- por lo que oigo ahri tampoco se lo cree.

-se que no lo parece pero me preocupó por ti, por ikaros e incluso por obelix, todos ustedes me dieron razones para confiar en ustedes , por eso es que se ganaron mi confianza- fue lo que dijo eliza de manera sincera -veras, mi padre me instruyó personalmente e incluso luchaba con otros vampiros, estos siempre eran mas fuertes que los anteriores, así que tenia que prepararme todas las semanas para enfrentar a un rival mas fuerte que el anterior y también para hacer que mi padre se sienta orgulloso, pero aún así siempre me protegió, si alguien me llegaba a hacerme dañó aunque no fuera su intención, era seguro que el lo haría sufrir algo 100 veces peor asi que hubo momentos en los cuales tuve que pedirle que no lo hiciera ya que podría matar al pobre sirviente por haber servido el te demasiado caliente, así que ya imaginarás cual era el castigo que le esperaba. Un día la iglesia envió a usuarios de sacred gear para matarnos, mi padre los enfrentó a todos pero ellos desarrollaron alguna estrategia para hacerle frente, e incluso me atacaron directamente, yo me defendí llegando a matar a algunos terminando agotada por el combate, pude haber muerto pero mi padre me salvo, queda inconsistente, cuando me desperté vi que estaba en un ataúd que conocía muy bien, me pidió perdón para luego encerrarme y sellarme lo ultimo fue a mi padre liberar todo su poder, así paso el tiempo, mientras estaba encerrada pensaba en lo que mi padre había hecho, muchas veces me culpe por no haber sido fuerte, cuando me encontraste esa noche después de deshacernos de eso magos sabia cual fue el destinó de mi padre, pero no lo demostré o lo dije, esa noche prometí honrar su memoria, y ser fuerte por el, seguir adelante-

Hubo un silencio que acompañó al final de ese relato, por lo que escuché eliza perdió a su padre quien murió protegiéndola, pero luego encontró a ahri quien se preocupo por ella, y ahora que encontró en quienes poder confiar, siente esa necesidad de protegerlos.

-sabes yo también tenía una familia que me quería- dijo ahri llamando mi atención -como kumijo tengo la capacidad de consumir la energía vital de los seres humanos, cuando la descubrí que podía utilizarla la use sin control, consumía la esencia de los humanos solo por placer, hasta que incluso llegue hacerlo de forma involuntaria, algo que comenzó a preocupar a otros youkais, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía trate de controlarme, pero fue demasiado tarde, me desterraron de los territorios de los youkais, lo peor de ese día fue ver como mi hermana me dio la espalda, no la culpo por eso, aun así decidí que lograría controlarme, vague por muchos lugares alejándome de los humanos, al estar sola tuve que aprender a defenderme, un día luche con un demonio callejero, a pesar de haberlo derrotado yo quede muy agotada y herida, pensé que moriría, pero un anciano vino en mi ayuda, lo último que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente, era a ese hombre diciéndome que iba a estar bien, cuando recupere la conciencia me encontré con el mismo hombre, me dijo que me había cuidado desde que me quede inconsciente desde hace 2 días y me preguntó que hacia un ser como yo en un lugar como ese, no se porque pero le conté el porque estaba hay, pero no me juzgó, me contó que era un mago y buscaba a alguien a quien dejar sus enseñanzas y que estaba interesado en que yo fuera su aprendiz, y así tal vez encontrar una forma de controlarme algo que yo acepté, para que no afectará a otros me puso un sello que restringía mi capacidad de consumir la esencia de los demás, los primeros días de entrenamiento con la magia me eran difíciles ya que no estaba muy familiarizada, pero seguí esforzándome todo el tiempo para dejar de ser un peligro para los demás, desarrollé algunos hechizos de clase ofensivo de mi propia invención, sin darme cuenta llegue a ser muy hábil usando magia, un día sin nos encontramos con unos viajeros heridos así que los atendimos, tuvimos que usar métodos convencionales para que no llamáramos la atención, cuando se fueron el me revelo que antes de que me levantara, había retirado el sello que me restringía consumir esencia. Inmediatamente comprendí lo que significaba, podía controlarme, tal parecía que mediante el control que tenia sobre la magia me ayudaba a controlarme, eso solo me motivó a seguir aprendiendo de el- entonces hubo en silencio, parecía que lo que iba a contar no era algo que le guste recordar -una noche nos encontraron un grupo de magos que nos atacaron sin ninguna explicación, los enfrentamos pero descubrimos de que eran mas de los que se veían, cuando estábamos rodeados el invocó un hechizó que podía enviar a alguien en el tiempo así que lo dirigió a mi, lo siguiente que supe es que ya era día pero no había ningún rastro de quien me había acompañado los últimos meses, con tristeza e ira jure encontrar a esos hombres y hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron, use mi capacidades de youkai para buscar a esos magos, eso me llevó a descubrir lo que hacían y que trabajaban para ese hombre, lo demás ya lo conoces- dijo terminando su relató.

Me puse a pensar en lo dicho por ambas, y entenderlas un poco mas.

Eliza perdió a alguien muy importante, su padre que la protegió hasta el último momento aun si eso significaba morir. Ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien importante y no quería que eso vuelva a pasar, yo, ikaros y ahri ya nos habíamos convertido en seres queridos para ella, así que ella trataba de protegernos de quien considerara una amenaza.

Por otro lado ahri fue temida por los suyos ya que no controlaba un aspecto de ella, llegando a expulsarla de entre ellos, viendo la decepción de a quien ella quería. Al tener que vivir una vida aislada de otros seres encontró a alguien que no solo confió en ella sino que también le enseñó lo que pudo, ayudándole a controlarse.

Ahora podía entender el porque de las actitudes de cada una de ellas hacia tier. Eliza piensa que puede hacernos algún dañó, mientras que ahri le da el beneficio de la duda.

Aunque apoyará el punto de ahri tenía que comprender a eliza, eso si debería también enseñarle a confiar en quienes están a su alrededor y el juicio que tengan.

Doy un suspiro procurando de que ni eliza o ahri se percaten de mi presencia al menos por ahora, ahí demuestra que confía en los otros, mientras que a eliza hay que enseñarle a confiar en los otros, sino puede que esto genere problemas con futuros miembros de mi nobleza, pero eso será para después, será mejor salir pero sin demostrar que escuche sus relatos.

 **(Fin pov)**

-no esperaba encontrar a alguien mas aparte de ikaros despierta a esta hora- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de las chicas presentes.

La youkai y la vampiresa fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos al escuchar al rubio.

-obelix- dijo Eliza sorprendida por ver al rubio -hace cuanto que estas hay-

-no mucho, acabó de levantarme así que pensé en ir acompañar a ikaros- dijo el rubio dando la impresión de no haber escuchado los relatos de ambas, no le parecía conveniente tener que decir que escuchó sus confesiones, así que mejor no decir nada -si me disculpan-

Obelix al dirigir su mirada a la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín, solo para encontrar a la angeloid.

-ikaros, pasa algo- dijo el rubio que se sorprendió por verla hay, llamando la atención de las pelinegras ya normalmente solo bajaba cuando el iba a despertar y por la hora no creía que estuviera hay por esa razón.

-es nuestro huésped, máster ya no esta en su habitación, y se esta moviendo- lo primero que les paso por la mente es que este había huido.

-sabes a donde se dirige- preguntó el rubio preparado para darle alcance.

-se encuentra aquí obelix-sama- dijo la voz de la rubia captando la atención de todos.

Ella salía del mismo pasillo por el que obelix había venido. Estaba acompañando al sujetó que había traído ayer, tal parecía que no habría ninguna persecución, al lado de ambos se encontraba karissa, parecía que todos o bien ya estaban despiertos escuchando las conversaciones de otros o tenían un sueño ligero.

Después de que tier acomodará al huésped en una silla y haberle traído un te, obelix procedió a hablar.

-es bueno ver que por fin despiertas, eliza ahri y tier te encontraron tirado en un callejón así que te trajeron aquí para que ver que podíamos hacer, afortunadamente no tenías nada, solo necesitabas descansar- el hombre de blanco observó con sus ojos azules a todos los presentes, viendo que las 2 pelinegras y una rubia estaban al frente, indicando que ellas eran las mencionadas.

-primero quiero darle las gracias a quienes me trajeron aquí, y por cobijarme, aunque no fuese necesario- dijo haciendo que la mitad de los presentes lo vieran con malos ojos, tier e ikaros mantuvieron sus rostros impasibles, mientras que karissa se mantenía al margen.

-ok, creo que eso no fue bueno, empezare de nuevo, me llamo Claudio serafino,- dijo para después levantarse haciendo una reverencia -y quiero darles mis mas sinceros agradecimientos- la forma que lo expresó dio a entender que lo decía de forma sincera.

-al menos sabe como disculparse- dijo eliza en tono despectivo.

-eliza- dijo el rubio llamando la atención por su comportamiento, algo que la vampiresa solo respondió apartando la mirada.

Negando por la actitud de la vampiresa, obelix prosiguió con lo que decía.

-esperó que puedas perdonar lo dicho por eliza-

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo el pelinegro.

-bueno como te presentaste seria descortés no tener que hacer lo mismo, ya conoces a eliza, tier y ahri- dijo señalando a las mencionadas -la que esta aquí a mi lado es ikaros- dijo presentado a la pelirosa -ella es karissa- señalo a la ángel, aunque eso no se lo iba mencionar -y yo soy obelix furfur amdusias- dijo presentándose -soy un demonio y las primeras mencionadas son mi nobleza, peones y alfil respectivamente, e ikaros es mi familiar- esto último lo dijo para ver la reacción del hombre de blanco y así ver que es lo que harían después, mientras que sus acompañantes captaron las intenciones que tenía su "rey" al revelar esa información a quien solo era un desconocido así que se preparado para cualquier reacción posible.

-eso era algo que supe después de despertar, ya tengo algo de experiencia con demonios, por lo que se como percibirlos- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes -aunque lo que mas me sorprendente es que un ángel te este acompañando, eso no debería pasar, a menos que sea algo importante- dijo mirando a la ángel a la vez que daba a entender que no preguntaría por eso.

-y supongo que tuviste una experiencia reciente con algún demonio no, al menos eso es lo que puedo decir por como te encontraron- dijo el rubio queriendo saber el porqué se encontraba en ese lugar, aunque seguía con la sorpresa de que descubriera a karissa tan rápido.

-algo por el estilo, es un poco complicado de explicar- dijo queriendo evitar hablar sobre eso.

-es temprano, y no creó que nadie vaya a querer dormir, además este lugar es parte del territorio de mi familia, aunque no son míos por derecho todavía me importa todo lo que suceda- dijo el rubio dando a encender que no dejaría de insistir hasta que le dijera lo que quería saber.

Claudio lo pensó unos momentos para dar un suspiro de resignación.

-estaba bien, pero no me vallan a interrumpir de acuerdo- viendo como todos parecían estar de acuerdo prosiguió.

-soy un exorcista que ahora va por su propio camino, así que se me puede considerar un hereje por eso- se tomo unos momentos para ver las expresiones de los presentes, mas que todo de la ángel quién no hizo nada, así que decidió continuar -tuve mis razones validas para tener que qué abandonar la iglesia, razones que no me dio gusto descubrir- esto último intereso al rubio y llamo la atención de la peli azul.

-la iglesia me enseñó que nosotros hacíamos la voluntad de dios al tener que eliminar a los demonios y todos aquellos que hicieran algún pactó con ellos, pero también aprendí que dios brinda su protección a aquellos que lo necesitan, que da su bendición tanto a justos e injustos.

La iglesia en la que estaba siempre nos encargaba el erradicar a todas las presencias demoníacas que aparecían. Llegó un momento en el cual me di cuenta de que siempre éramos los que atacábamos, nunca preguntábamos el porque de su presencia, el que fueran demonios era la única razón que teníamos, aun así sentía que no era lo correcto, pero nunca hice nada al respecto, pero eso cambio un día.

Era la media noche y habíamos detectado la invocación de un demonio, así que yo y otros 2 mas fuimos enviados, las órdenes eran las de siempre, eliminar al demonio y a su invocador, el lugar dónde se realizó la invocación fue en el parque de el pueblo, yo esperé encontrar a cualquier clase de persona, algún vagabundo pidiendo dinero, o algún anciano que quería librarse de alguna dolencia, ya antes había visto o tenido que ejecutar a algunos antes, trataba de convencerme de que en sus muertes se arrepentirían, que serían perdonados para después ser recibidos por dios.

Pero en su lugar encontramos a una niña de no más de 6 años al lado de un demonio, yo no hice nada, pero quienes me acompañaban no tuvieron piedad con el demonio, cuando estaban apunto de acabar con el, la niña se puso en medio de el demonio y los otros.

Con miedo y lágrimas en los ojos nos explicó que ella había invocado al demonio por medio de un sello de invocación que alguien de el orfanato en el que estaba había perdido y que este podía concederle cualquier deseó, lo único que ella quería era poder ver a sus padres quienes habían muerto hace unos meses.

En es momento me pregunte ¿Cómo puede ser malo que un demonio le conceda a una niña la posibilidad de ver otra ves a sus padres? ¿Qué mal había en ello? Me di cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho no tenía sentido, matar a personas que lo único que querían era aliviar su sufrimiento, eso era algo que había hecho, decidí que eso tenía que cambiar.

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta había quitado de un golpe a quien estaba enfrente de la niña, para después acabar con los demás, sorprendiendo al demonio por mis acciones.

Regresé a la iglesia contándole todo al sacerdote que estaba a cargo, a pesar de que le dije mis motivos, el solo decía que era por el nombre de dios, pero yo no acepte eso, matar a hombres mujeres ancianos y niños que sufren, solo por ser la voluntad de dios, así que hice lo que me marco como hereje, mate al sacerdote.

A pesar de haberlo hecho me preguntaba si dios me perdonaría por lo que hice, no pensé en eso así que tome del lugar todo lo que pudiera serme útil, la ultima cosa que tome fue la biblia que había, hojee toda la biblia cuando encontré algunas paginas escritas cuando las leí, supe que el sacerdote había siglo ayudante en un proyecto llamado espada sagrada, el cual había cobrado la vida de todos los sujetos de prueba quienes no eran mas que niños, también decía que habían expulsado a quien estaba a cargo de dicho proyecto pero aun así debido a los resultados seguirían usando sus métodos.

Pero eso no fue lo único que había sino también había una carta de vaticano la cual decía algo que parecía imposible: dios estaba muerto, que debido a esto se tendrían que expulsar o eliminar a cualquiera que pueda ser un peligro para la fe de los creyentes.

Esta última noticia me dejo en claro que es lo que debía hacer, la iglesia no era de confiar, no ayudaría a nadie, solo mantendrían a todos aquellos que tuvieran fe sin importar como, así que emprendí mi propio camino, ayudando a aquellos que lo necesitarán sean humanos o demonios, para mi la iglesia y el cielo ya no significaban nada-

Cuando Claudio se detuvo unos momentos para dejar que los presentes asimilarán la información que le había dado, para después continuar.

-después de algunos meses de andar por el mundo, ayudando quien lo necesitará me encontré con una situación muy particular.

Había seguido unas presencias, una de un ser mágico el cual no lograba reconocer, una desprendía poder sacro, y la otra era una demoníaca, lo cual me parecía imposible, pero luego lo pensé un poco, y no me parecía algo improbable, si dios había muerto todo podía ser posible.

Seguí esas presencias por algún tiempo, me di cuenta que mientras más avanzaban podía sentir otras presencias similares, solo que en estas era mas presentes el poder demoníaco

No hay que ser un genio para saber cual podría ser su propósito, así que decidí tener que dar con esas presencias lo mas pronto posible, me apresuré a encontrarlos, pero ya habían empezado su confrontación así que fui tan rápido como pude.

Cuando llegue me encontré con 4 personas luchando, una chica que desprendía una aura demoniaca, que enfrentaba un hombre que desprendía una aura sacra, por el otro lado, un tipo que se asemejaba a un demonio clásico que enfrentaba a un ser de alas negras como las de un ángel caído, pero este tenía cuernos, este último era el que desprendía la presencia mixta.

Tal vez no supiera que sucedía pero era claro que la chica y el chico estaban perdiendo, incluso ese chico había perdido la forma que tenía antes, por lo que decidí interferir antes de que todo se saliera de control.

Como era de esperarse todo se sorprendieron por mi intervención, pero aun así esos 2 lo aprovecharon, logrando hacerlos huir.

Después de eso y habernos alejado del lugar donde se produjo el enfrentamiento ambos me interrogaron respecto a mi participación en la lucha por lo que les conté mi historia de forma resumida.

Al final me dieron las gracias por haberlos ayudado o al menos me los dio la chica, quien amablemente me contó un poco sobre su situación.

Resulto que ellos perseguían a los otros 2 tipos, que resultaron ser sus padres al final ella me pidió que los acompañara, algo que no pareció agradarle mucho al chico, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además ellos perecían necesitar un poco de ayuda, por lo que acepte.

La persecución nos trajo hasta aquí pero extrañamente deje de sentir sus presencias lo cual debía ser imposible, aún así teníamos que encontrarlos por lo que decidimos separarnos y ver que encontrábamos, tomando el riego de caer en una trampa.

Al final yo termine encontrándome con ellos, el como me encontraron es el resultado de ese encuentro- dijo terminando su relato quedando unos segundos, en eso vieron como karissa se acercó al pelinegro.

Ella rebeló sus 3 pares de alas plateadas, lo siguiente que hizo fue inclinarse ante el hombre, algo que sorprendió a todos.

-Claudio serafino, quiero disculparme en nombre del cielo y de nuestro señor, eras alguien que vio la injusticia que muchos cometen en nombre de nuestro padre, obteniendo como recompensa el ser considerado un hereje- dijo la ángel -se supone que es deber del cielo el cuidar de los devotos y el que dios ya no este no es excusa para no cumplir con la tarea que nos encomendó dios, se que las disculpas que te doy no bastarán, así que si lo deseas puedes atacarme yo lo recibiré- dicho esto último se puso de pie con los brazos extendidos.

-creo que te estas confundiendo ángel- el comentario del pelinegro llamo la atención de todos -yo dije que no confió en la iglesia, la organización que es dirigida por los humanos, quienes dan las órdenes y no les importa nada, el cielo no tiene nada que ver ya que ellos no dan esas órdenes, matar a inocentes no es la voluntad de dios, tu acto de arrepentimiento no es necesario, además eso no traería de vuelta a los inocentes- lo dicho por Claudio sorprendió a karissa, ni esperaba que sacara esa conclusión, una con la que estaba de acuerdo y la hacia sentir tranquila, por lo que volvió a ocultar sus alas.

-tu historia es muy interesante, aunque a decir verdad ya habíamos sido informados sobre la muerte de dios- dijo el rubio interrumpiendo el momento y para ver la reacción del ex exorcista.

-tal parece que el vaticano no sabe guardar muy bien esta clase de información, es eso o alguien les conto, de cualquier manera eso para mi ya no es importante- dijo restándole importancia a hecho de que un demonio tenga conocimiento de un dato como ese.

Por su parte el rubio se interesó aun mas en la situación del pelinegro, por lo que dijo parecía que a quiénes seguían habían decidido atacar a sus perseguidores, era eso o no les agradaba que alguien mas se hubiera metido.

-dime que es lo que piensas hacer ahora- preguntó el rubio, mientras que el ex exorcista dirigió su mirada a la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín viendo que el sol comenzaba a notarse.

-no creó que tenga otra opción, por lo que tendré que ir al lugar donde yo y los demás no hospedamos-

-en ese caso te acompañáremos, este es territorio de mi familia el cual heredaré algún día, tal vez no me pertenezca oficialmente pero aún así me interesa, además me parece que podrían necesitar un poco de ayuda no crees-

-también ayudare, mi poder será útil para combatir a su enemigo- dijo la ángel.

El ex exorcista solo dio un medía sonrisa -me sorprenden, estaba apunto de pedir eso, así que claro que aceptó su ayuda, solo espero que no haya pasado nada- dicho esto se levantó para dirigir a sus nuevos acompañantes.

 **XXX**

En la terraza de un hotel en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba una joven de corta cabellera negra, de ojos grises que eran adornados con unos lentes negros con diseño de alas de mariposa, lleva puesto un ajustando traje de cuero negro con escote en la espalda y diseños de rombos en la parte trasera de sus piernas, sobre sus hombros un manto de cortina que se dividía en 3, uno en cada hombro y el último al frente, eran adornados con cadenas de plata que se unían a adornos en forma de estrella de 8 puntas, con un hexágono de color azul, calzaba unos zapados de tacón, mientras que sus brazos eran cubiertos por unos largos guantes blancos, sobre su pecho posaba un colgante con un objeto circular de oro

Miraba al las personas, como si buscará a alguien en específico, y de hecho así era, en eso el ruido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atención así que volteo para ver quien había entrado.

Se trataba de un joven, tiene el cabello negro un tanto erizado en la parte posterior de su cabeza con algunos flequillos, se podía notar su musculatura, lleva puesto una camisa negra de manga larga desabotonada con un cuello extendido, pantalón de cuero negro el cual tenía un diseñó de flama roja de borde dorado en el lado derecho, tiene puesto un zapato rojo en el lado derecho y otro negro, en sus mano posee guanteletes de color rojo.

-has encontrado algo- preguntó la peli plata.

-aun nada- dijo el pelinegro, viendo a su compañera sentarse.

-esta puede ser una trampa de ellos, no debimos habernos separados- dijo la pelinegra con seriedad

-creo que fuiste tu la que sugirió que el nos acompañara- el comentario hizo que su compañera levantara una ceja, lo cual noto, así que continuó -además el estuvo de acuerdo con la idea aun sabiendo cual era el riesgo- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala que tenía la habitación, siento imitado por la fémina

A pesar de que el pelinegro no lo dijera, el estaba preocupado por la desaparición de su compañero, esperaba que no haya tenido un encuentro con ellos, su compañera sabía que el compartía su esa misma preocupación

En ese momento escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta, el pelinegro miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, este indicaba que eran las 7:30 am, se habían levantado muy temprano por la preocupación de su compañeros, seguramente se trataba del servicio a la habitación con el desayuno.

El varón presente se levantó dispuesto a abrir la puerta, estaba a poca distancia, cuando esta salió disparada con gran fuerza hacía el pelinegro quien cruzó los brazos evitando el dañó para después golpear la puerta con su puño derecho, partiendo la puerta, dejando ver al responsable.

Se trataba de un hombre de cabello erizado hacía atrás de color negro, tiene el ojo izquierdo de color rojo, lleva puesto un traje ejecutivo de cuero de color blanco con zapatos a juego, por último sus manos tiene uno guantes rojos.

-tu- dijo el joven pelinegro al ver al hombre de blanco.

La joven al escuchar el nombre de la persona que atacó al pelinegro se levantó, solo para ver la pared a la que estaba conectada la salida era atravesada por una hoja de color dorado la cual realizo barios cortes las cuales esquivó dando un salto sin sufrir dañó, la pared que no había corrido la misma suerte, término cayendo dejando ver a responsable

Era un hombre de cabello blanco hasta la espalda y ojos azules, en el ojo izquierdo lleva una lente de montura dorara que emulaba al sol, lleva puesto una túnica blanca con detalles dorados, un adornos dorados alrededor de los hombros conectaban a largas mangas sueltas del traje, guantes pantalones y botas blancas eran el complemento debajo del traje, empuña unas espadas dobles doradas unidas, con una joya roja en cada empuñadura de las armas

-debí saber que también estarías aquí- dijo la femina viendo al hombre que había ingresado.

-ustedes nos han estado siguiendo por buen tiempo, y no han conseguido mucho, ahora la situación cambia, y ya no tienen a uno de los suyos , es muy curioso no es así cereza o prefieres bayoneta- dijo el hombre de piel oscura haciendo que lo fémina abriera los ojos al comprende a que es lo que se refería.

-balder, kazuya, que es lo que le han hecho a Claudio, respondan- exigió el pelinegro mas joven, por su parte alvino fijo su atencion en su compañero

-parece que tu hijo no es alguien que se de mucha paciencia, no kazuya- este por su parte se dirigió al joven pelinegro.

-así parece balder, pero no debería preocuparles ahora, mas bien preocúpense por lo que les pueda suceder a ustedes jin-

Al terminar de hablar este acercó rápidamente al pelinegro menor quien tomo posición defensiva recibiendo una patata ascendente y otra descendente.

La peli negra vio como su compañero era atacado, pero inmediatamente se concentró en quien tenia al frente y rápidamente dio una pirueta hacia atrás apoyándose en la mesa que tenia detrás para esquivar la hoja de su enemigo, este continuo con una estocada, a lo cual la peli negra pateo la mesa en la se había apoyado logrando no solo desviar el ataqué, sino también hacer que los objetos que estaban sobre este se elevarán, 4 pistolas azules una de ellas, la que tenia una joya verde, callo acomodándose detrás de su tacón, el cual dejo caer para bloquear el arma de su enemigo, continuó con una patada derecha la cual hizo retroceder al alvino y atrapo en su tacón otra pistola, esta tenia una joya negra, la cual dejo ir una serie de 4 disparos, los cuales el hombre alcanzó a esquivar, aun así la peli negra extendió su mano derecha para atrapar otra arma, una que tenia una joya roja para realizar 2 disparos, por último tomo el arma restante, esta tenia una joya gris y repetir el proceso, el cual su adversario esquivó dando un saltó pasando sobre ella, logrando quedar a espaldas de la peli negra y pasar de largo, la mencionada fijo su vista en su enemigo, entendiendo la razón de sus acciones

Jin después de bloquear el ataque de kazuya contra ataco con una patada ascendente, luego dio un giro sobre su propio eje conectado una patada giratoria la cual alejó a su oponente, estaba apunto de lanzarse en contra de sus oponente , cuando tubo que esquivar una espada que conocía muy bien, lo cual lo distrajo unos segundos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por el hombre mayor, que conecto 2 golpes uno izquierdo y otro derecho, este último tenía la suficiente fuerza que mandó a volar al joven que salió por la terraza estrellándose contra la pared de el edificio que estaba al frente y después caer al suelo, el pelinegro se disponía a levantarse pero antes de que pusiera un pie para apoyarse, fue sepultado por los escombros que caían del edificio a causa del impacto.

Bayoneta, después de ver sus situación vio que lo mas conveniente sería salir a un lugar despejado, además en estos momentos tenia todas las de perder, solo esperaba que la personas que estuvieran afuera no se quedaran a ver lo que ocurría sino esto podría terminar mal, con esos pensamientos retrocedió rápidamente para después saltar por la terraza.

Los 2 hombres se observaron unos momentos para después asentir en un acuerdo silencioso, balder fue el primero en salir por la terraza dando un salto, mientras que kazuya camino tranquilamente hacia la misma dirección, mientras lo hacia su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura purpura, a su vez su cuerpo empezó a transformarse, su piel se tornó púrpura, y sus ojos rojos, en su frente brotó un 3er ojo del mismo color y cuernos que apuntaban hacía atrás, por último de su espalda salieron 2 alas las cuales rompieron la parte superior de su vestimenta revelando una gran cicatriz de color rojo que abarcaba su pecho y su abdomen.

Una vez estuvo en la terraza extendió sus alas para poder volar en dirección a donde había caído su hijo.

-desde que decidiste iniciar con esta persecución siempre ha sido la misma historia- dijo mientras se acercaba al montón de escombros -ya deberías entenderlo, no puedes ganarme y jamás lo harás, con la actitud que tienes jamás conseguirás-

Los escombros siendo levantados de forma repentina fueron la respuesta que consiguió, seguido de un rayo que tenía la intención de impactar contra el pelinegro, este solo movió su cabeza a un lado evitando todo dañó posible y viendo a jin salir de donde estaba encerrado, el aspecto del pelinegro menor habia cambiado, su piel ese había vuelto un poco mas pálida, en su cabeza estaban un par de cuernos que apuntaban hacía adelante, en sus frente había un ojo rojo rodeado de marcas tribales, sus guantes habían obtenido un aspecto mas siniestros e incluso cubrían sus dedos de tal forma que parecían garras, lo mas llamativo eran las 2 alas cubiertas de plumas negras que estaban extendidas estas habían hecho desaparecer la camisa que tenía antes, dejando ver sus abdominales y pectorales que también poseían marcas tribales que iban hacía arriba.

Jin al ver a kazuya dio un alarido para después correr en dirección hacia su oponente, acción que fue imitada por el otro pelinegro, cuando ambos impactaron sus puños provocaron una onda de choque que muchos sintieron, el pelinegro menor dio un golpes derecho a la altura del abdomen, el cual fue bloqueado por sus oponente que respondió con un gancho ascendente que también fue bloqueado, jin usando sus alas se elevó para dar una patada ascendente en el aire que también fue bloqueado, pero el no se detuvo, es mas en vez de caer al suelo se mantuvo unos momentos en el aire para después caer en picada hacía adelante dispuesto a impactar con su enemigo, lo cual nunca sucedió ya que el otro combatiente no estaba en dicho lugar, lo siguiente que sintió fue una patada en la parte posterior de su cabeza, para después ser sujetado por la cabeza forzándolo a dar la vuelta recibiendo un cabezazo suficientemente fuerte que lo mando al suelo de parte de su enemigo.

Por su parte bayoneta estaba en un enfrentamiento que parecía parejo, aun cuánto era un enfrentamiento de armas poco convencional, solo había una diferencia, uno de ellos luchaba sin importarle tener que dañar lo que estuviera a su alcancé, era bueno que las personas se hubieran alejado del lugar, seguramente el ver un ser que parecía un demonio los animo a alejarse.

La peli negra al haber enfrentado varias veces a su padre, tenía idea de como enfrentarlo o al menos eso esperaba

Después de esquivar uno de los golpe decidió a cortar distancia, algo que su oponente trato de aprovechar por lo que extendió su arma con la intención de empalarla, sólo para ver como la peli negra saltaba esquivando su ataque, conectando una patada, continuó con un golpe derecho que dejo caer con todas sus fuerzas, logrando derribar al albino

Su oponente rápidamente rodo hacia atrás para levantarse, por lo decidió acortar una vez mas distancia, pero a mitad del camino su enemigo lanzo tres proyectiles con forma de plumas de pavo real color blanco, unos que ella conocía muy bien ya que en realidad se trataban de unas cuchillas, por lo que rodo para evitarlos, mas no esperó que su enemigo apareciera delante de ella, recibiendo una patada que le saco el aire

Sin perder tiempo el albino puso su arma detrás de el, para luego separar la en 2 espadas y realizar un corte en la pierna derecha de la peli negra, logrando causarle una herida, y luego realizar un corte derecho el cual bayoneta apenas logro esquivar, logran que solo se cortará la cadena de su collar, el cual salió volando, aterrizar fijo su atencion en su enemigo, este se encontraba observando como ella se levantaba lentamente, de pronto este creo una esfera de magia eléctrica, la cual la lanzo hacia ella

Bayoneta mantuvo su vista al frente, ya tenía la esfera a poca distancia, de pronto ella sonrió, entonces como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta vio como un as de luz similar a una flecha impacto con la esfera para neutralizarla sin causarle ningún dañó.

-típico, preparas un buen ataque, solo para ser evitado por intervención no esperada, igual que la primera vez- dijo una voz que ambos reconocieron

-Claudio- fue lo que dijo la joven aun sin dar la vuelta -te tomaste tu tiempo en volver-

-como es posible, se supone que aun deberías estar inconsciente- dijo en tono calmado al ver al pelinegro de blanco presente -bueno eso no cambiara nada de lo que sucede ahora-

-pues sea cual haya sido su intención no salió como querían, al igual que ahora- justo cuando término de decir esto ultimo se vio como algo impactaba en el lugar donde estaba balder quien se había quitado del lugar, curioso por ver que fue lo que impacto alzó la vista viendo a una peli rosa con las del mismo color, no pudo seguir observándola por mucho tiempo ya que tubo que esquivar una onda de energía oscura que se deslizaba rápidamente por el suelo en dirección a el, solo para sentir que era mordido en su cuello, posteriormente recibió una patada, cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un pelinegra que llevaba puesto un vestido rojo de tirantes negros.

-ya tuviste el placer de conocerlas pero permíteme presentártelas ellas son ikaros y Eliza- el hombre de piel pálida pudo notar ese tono sarcástico que Claudio usaba a veces aun así sabia que toda ventaja que tenía ahora ya no servía de nada, solo le quedaba un último recurso.

Kazuya por su parte se acercaba lentamente a su hijo, solo para ver como un rayo eléctrico caía justo enfrenté de el, a causa del impacto y el resplandor tubo que cubrirse para luego sentir cómo un golpe le quitaba todo el aire y después ser alejado por una patada.

Una vez se recuperó pudo ver al responsable del ataqué: un rubio que vestía pantalones blancos y una camisa negra.

-esperó no molestar por entrar a la fiesta, pero fuimos invitados por el tipo de allí- el hombre con forma de demonio vio a donde apuntaba, viendo a quien se suponía que no debía estar presente.

Por lo visto el ataque que realizaron hacia su persona no funciono, además había traído a otros con el, ya se encargaría de eso después, por lo pronto fijó su atención en quién tenía enfrenté cuando cayó encueta lo que había dicho, inmediatamente se agachó esquivando un corte que iba dirigido a su cabeza para después alejarse, observando a quien lo había atacado: una rubia de ropas blancas que poseía una muy peculiar espada.

Su tercer ojo brillo con mas intensidad cuando una esfera lo impacto, esta no le causo ningún daño físico, pero aun así esta no desapareció sino que regreso por donde vino, llegando a las manos de una pelinegra de ropas blancas y rojas que tenía orejas negras y cola blanca de zorro **-bōru giman (bola de engaño)-** no pudo seguir contemplándola por mucho ya que sintió como si algo lo impactara causándole daño, entonces noto que la esfera que la chica tenía había desaparecido así que supuso que ella tenia algo que ver, aunque no sabía como explicarlo.

-pero que descortesía no nos hemos presentado- dijo el otro barón que estaba de pie con falso pesar -mis acompañantes aquí son tier y ahri- dijo el rubio señalando a las mencionadas -yo soy obelix- en eso el pelinegro esquivó gracias a sus reflejos unas 6 espadas de luz plateada – y ella es karissa- dijo el rubio presentado a la ángel quién portaba sus vestido blanco y negro.

El pelinegro sabía que estaba en desventaja, además pudo ver que su compañero estaba en la misma situación, dejándolos con una salida la cual el iba a tomar, así que extendió sus alas elevándose en el aire, mientras que balder desapareció y apareció para después dar un salto y ser sujetado por kazuya una vez hecho esto ambos volvieron a desaparecer ante la vista de sus presentes

Sin enemigos presentes parecía que todo había acabado.

Un grito salvaje procedente de el pelinegro con aspecto de ángel y demonio parecía indicar lo contrario, este se encontraba observando hacia donde habían huido sus enemigos, tal parecía que estaba dispuesto a seguirlos, en ese momento se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza, acusa de esto termino de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que el grupo de Claudio se acercó donde estaba obelix.

-parece que tu amigo tiene algún problema- menciono el rubio

-cuando entra en ese estado pierde la razón, y no escucha a nadie- menciono el pelinegro de blanco -por suerte se como detenerlo, todos atrás- todos los presentes retrocedieron, la mayoría tenía curiosidad por ver que es lo que haría el exorcista hereje, salvo la peli negra que ya sabía lo que sucedería a continuación.

Claudio por su parte camino hasta quedar a lado del pelinegro, esto se percató de su presencia así que volteo para verlo.

-esto ya es rutinario para nosotros así que terminemos con esto- todos los presentes vieron como el brazo vendado de Claudio fue rodeado por un aura resplandeciente, para luego sujetar por la cabeza al pelinegro quien dejo de moverse.

Segundos después vieron como las alas y los cuernos parecían desvanecerse al igual que las marca que había en su cuerpo, sus guantes al igual que su tono de piel volvían a tener su anterior aspecto.

Una vez la apariencia del pelinegro regreso a la normalidad Claudio lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo inconsciente, momento en el que el grupo se acercó.

-no sabía que poseías una sacred gear- comento el rubio

-es una de las razones por la cual me eligieron como exorcista, **suppressor glare** **( fulgor supresor)** así es como se lo conoce a esta sacred gear, es capas de suprimir el poder de cualquier ser, solo debo de tocar a quien sea mi objetivo para que se ponga a trabajar, aunque la iglesia creía que solo suprimía a demonios-

-no quiero interrumpirlos pero deberíamos movernos estamos llamando la atención, además que le debemos una explicación a alguien- dijo la vampiresa señalando a la peli negra, haciendo que Claudio se dirigiera a ella.

-tal parece que tendremos que irnos de este lugar no crees- bayoneta solo negó para después responder.

-es algo que hacemos todo el tiempo Claudio, ya es una costumbres para nosotros-

-no creo que tener que irnos sea necesario- dijo el rubio llamado la atención de todos, este fijo su vista en la angeloid -ikaros puedes borrar toda prueba de lo ocurrido aquí-

Como única respuesta la peli rosa saco una de sus cartas la cual emitió un brillo que segó a todos, para después ver como todo a su alrededor estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso habían personas transitando.

Queriendo respuestas fijaron su vista en obelix quien tenía al pelinegro inconsciente apoyado en el.

-si lo se, quieren respuestas, las cuales se las daré solo si vamos a dónde se hospedan, esta bien-

-de acuerdo, síganme- dijo la chica de lentes diseño de mariposa, a quien todos siguieron.

 **XXX**

Un albino, que no era otro que balder observaba lo que tenia en su mano, en collar de su hija, después de haber lo planeado, por fin lo tenia en sus manos, aunque los últimos sucesos fueron inesperados, las cosas habían logrado salir como debían

-el reloj umbra- dijo el albino, en eso recordó como es que el plan de eliminar al ex exorcista no solo había fallado, sino que también este había logrado conseguir aliados.

-sigo pensando que hubiera sido mas fácil tener que habérselo quitado desde el principio- la voz de kazuya llamo su atención, aún así su rostro mostraba su disgusto.

-eso lo se muy bien, pero esa jo es nuestra decisión- menciono el hombre de piel pálida -al menos esto terminara después de todo lo que paso, ahora debemos ir a donde no mandaron-

-en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, mas aun con los aliados que acaban de conseguir, solo hay que esperar- dijo kazuya para luego ambos comenzarán a caminar hacia su destino

 **XXX**

Abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, mientras lo hacía trató de recordar que había sucedido, lo último que recordaba era ser sepultado por escombros para después escuchar la voz de aquélla persona que detestaba, de hay no recordaba nada mas.

Hablando de voces, ahora mismo escuchaba algunas voces, un de ellas no la reconocía, la otra pertenecía a ña única chica que los acompañada, y la otra era del otro varón que había en el grupo.

Entonces cayó en cuenta, por lo que se levantó observando a todos los presentes, la mayoría eran mujeres que no había visto, también había un rubio, también estaba la peli plata que el conocía, esta tenía una expresión de alivio, por último estaba un pelinegro de vestimenta blanca un brazo vendado.

-ya me es normal verte en es situación pero lo diré de todos modos, es bueno ver que estés bien- dijo el exorcista hereje, el aludido solo dio una media sonrisa.

-yo debería decir eso último sabes- fue la única respuesta del pelinegro, aunque a decir verdad estaba alegre de ver que su compañero estuviera bien, pero aún así no lo diría abiertamente.

Fue en ese momento que noto que había mas personas de las que recordaba, esto fue notado por el varón rubio.

-antes de que preguntes me presentare, soy obelix furfur ambucias, aquí mis acompañantes karissa, tier, Eliza y ahri- dijo señalando a cada una de las mencionadas para continuar -estas tres ultimas encontraron a Claudio y lo trajeron ante mi para brindarle la atención que necesitará, y en cuanto el despertó nos informó sobre su situación por lo cual decidimos ayudar un poco, espero que eso no te moleste-

-su intervención de ellos obligo a kazuya y a balder a retirarse- dijo la peli negra confirmando lo dicho por obelix, un asentamiento por parte de Claudio dio a entender lo mismo, volvió a posar su vista en sus nuevos acompañantes que estaban distribuidos por la sala de la habitación, entonces recordó que esta había quedado dañada por la repentina aparición de sus enemigos, pero lo que veía no había rastro de algo así.

-dale gracias a ikaros por reparar todo incluyendo los destrozos de allá afuera, tiene algunos ases que no tienen límites humanos- dijo obelix mencionando sutilmente las cartas que utiliza la angeloid.

Ayudar a Claudio que técnicamente era un desconocido, para después entrar en un conflicto en el cual no tenían nada que ver además de poseer poder capas hacer retroceder a sus enemigos, cualquiera desconfiaría de tal disposición, pero Claudio confiaba en ellos y bayoneta no había mencionado nada fuera de lugar con ellos, y eso era decir mucho, teniendo en cuenta lo que dijo -agradezco lo que hicieron por mi bayoneta y Claudio, por cierto me llamo jin kazama- dijo seguido de una reverencia.

-solo hicimos lo que pensamos que era lo mejor- comentó el rubio -bien ahora Regresemos a lo que estábamos antes de que despertarás- dijo el rubio para que todos fijaran su atención en la mesa, sobre esta estaban 2 mapas, uno del actual Egipto, y otro del antiguo Egipto, en este último había tenia una señal, el exorcista hereje fue el que habló.

-voy ha ser breve, después de que nuestra contienda término, nos dirigimos aquí, pero cuando lo hicimos nos encontramos con esto en frente de la puerta- dijo señalando el mapa antiguo de egipto -como vez tiene un sitio marcado, cuando lo comparamos con el mapa actual, vimos que señalaba a un lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, nuestros amigos aquí presentes nos dieron su ayuda otra vez para poder ver que lo que se encuentra hay es un antiguo templo- en realidad habían obelix había mandado a la pelirosa a ver el lugar pero sin que se acercará mucho, con un asentamiento de su parte y 5 minutos después ella había vuelto, claro eso no se lo iba a decir ahora mismo.

-es muy probable que los tipos que hicimos huir estén hay, y que también hallan sido quienes nos dejarán el mapa- continuó el rubio -en mi opinión esto es una trampa que ellos planearon en caso de que su ataque fallará, por lo cual junto a tus compañeros aquí presentes que están de acuerdo en tener que ir aún con la posibilidad de que sea una trampa, así que queremos saber tu opinión-

Jin tomo en sus mano el mapa que habían encontrado para después haberlo una bola de papel.

-antes de nada les diré cualquier cosa debo decirles una cosa, el hombre que pude transformarse en demonio, kazuya fue alguna vez mi padre- esto sorprendió un poco a los que no sabían ese dato -el fue como cualquier buen padre hasta que el una noche se convirtió en ese ser que vieron, y también causó la muerte de una persona importante para mí: mi madre- a su mente vino un recuerdo, el veía a eso mismo ser demoníaco, a sus pies se encontraba un mujer de cabello negro a la altura de su nuca, que vestía un sencillo vestido blanco.

-esa noche desapareció y no supe nada mas de el hasta hace un año que fue cuando volvió para matar a otra persona, esta vez fue mi abuelo quien me había enseñado y cuidado lo mejor que pudo- al terminar de decir esto levantó su mirada -les digo esto por que estas son las razones por las cuales solo tengo un objetivo, hacer que ese ser page por lo que hizo-

-supongo que esa es tu decisión no- dijo el rubio después de escuchar la s revelaciones del pelinegro -en ese caso si es una trampa lo que encontrarás, debes asegurarte por lo menos de que haya alguien mas para que pueda cubrir sus espaldas no lo creen, así que ¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

El pelinegro observó al rubio por unos momentos, tal parecía que lo que dijo no le hizo cambiar de parecer, dejándolo con una sola opción, dirigió su mirada a su compañeros, tal parecía que habría que pensar mejor las cosas.

 **XXX**

A paso lento y constante, así avanzaban el rubio acompañado por el trio de peli negros por una cantera, estaban así desdé hace una hora en la cuál solo hubo silencio, algo que uno de ellos rompió.

-creó que debimos preguntar a que distancia se encontraba ese templo- fue lo que dijo el ex exorcista del grupo.

-¿cansado Claudio?- dijo preguntó la mujer

-si van a empezar otra vez no, llegaremos a ningún lado, así que andando- dijo el serio pelinegro a lo cual todos obedecieron

Por su parte el rubio del grupo tenia un rostro pensativo el cual fue notado por la fémina del grupo.

-¿y tu que tienes- dijo llamando la atención del mencionado -pareces estar en otro mundo ¿acaso tienes miedo?- el rubio solo negó mientras respondía.

-no es eso, solamente estaba pensando- dijo el rubio amdusias -Claudio se unió a su persecución debido a que piensa que es lo correcto ayudarlos, jin por su parte va detrás de quien se supone es su padre para ajusticiarlo, ambos tienen una razón por la cual están en esto, dejando por último a usted- la peli plata se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar el rubio así que preguntó.

-quieres saber mis motivos- afirmó la joven -esta bien se lo diré, jin le dio su voto de confianza además ayudó a Claudio e incluso nos estas ayudando, asi que por lo menos mereces saber nuestros motivos-

-balder es un sabio lumen, alguien capas de usar el poder sacro, o la magia de luz, el cortejo a una bruja umbra, una mujer que domina poder demoníaco, o mafia negra, el caso es que eso era prohibido, aun así eso no les importo, ni siquiera el hecho de se condenados con destierro o encarcelamiento de por vida, ya que habían consumado su amor, uno que nació detrás de las rejas, pero con el cariño de una madre

Sin embargo, ambos volvieron a reunirse debido a un llamado de parte de los sabios y las brujas, la razón: la iglesia y los magos habían descubierto de la existencia de ambos grupos, por lo que estaban dispuestos a eliminarlos por hereje, tal como habían anticipado

Al principió intentaron confrontarlos, solo para ver sus desventaja ante poseedores de sacred gear, por lo que se vieron obligados a esconderse hasta que eventualmente fueran encontrados para luego volver a huir, sin embargo con cada encuentro, siempre habían bajas, en la ultimo todos los sabios y las brujas fueron exterminados, mi madre fue una de ellas, desconsolado por la pérdida de todo lo que conocía, y mas que todo de la mujer que amaba, partió jurando acabar con aquellos le arrebataron todo lo que tenía

Al final se podría decir, quiero liberar a mi padre, y aunque me cuesta aceptar lo, para lograrlo tengo que acabar con el-

-"muy interesante, tu que piensas rathalos"-preguntó el rubio al dragón que lo acompañaba.

- **ya había visto a estas sectas, muy conservadores, y capaces de manipular el poder sacro o el poder demoníaco una gran hazaña para ser humanos , por otro lado tenemos a este chico que posee una maldición, o al menos así lo ve el debido a su padre, aún así ambos poseen un poder que espera a salir-**

-"te noto interesado, alguna idea"- preguntó obelix para escuchar lo que el dragón diría, después continuo con la conversación que tenía con la peli negra

-seguro no fue fácil llegar a esa decisión- comento obelix a la bruja quién tenia una mirada triste

-tampoco lo será el realizarlo pero, debo hacerlo, el ni tiene oportunidad alguna, solo encontrará su fin, por lo que al menos quiero ser yo quien termine con esto, además le prometí que alguna vez lo superaría- comentó bayoneta poniendo su mano sobre su pecho

-yo di palabra en que los ayudaría- esta declaración llamo la atención del hijo otro pelinegro oriental -pero respetaré sus decisiones, así que si van a enfrentarse a ellos hagan lo, solamente les daré un consejo, a veces se necesita combatir el fuego contra fuego, dejarse llevar y desatarnos completamente, puede que al final se sorprendan-

Dicho esto el rubio continuó caminando dejando a jin y bayoneta pensando en lo dicho por obelix, miraron por unos momentos al rubio para después continuar siendo seguidos por el ex exorcista quien se interesó mucho en lo dicho por el rubio.

Al cabo de algunos minutos de seguir andando llegaron a el lugar que buscan, el templo, un enorme patio con estatuas egipcias, y enormes columnas de piedra era lo que adornada la entrada de un templó.

Comenzaron a pasar a través del patio, atentos a todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, cuando ya habían llegado hasta la mitad del trayecto escucharon unos pasos

-vinieron, tal como prevenimos- dijo el sabio, quien se encontraba en la plataforma de una estatua en el lado derecho.

-siempre los subestimamos, aun así esto tendrá que terminar hoy- dijo el padre de jin, quien se encontraba en otra plataforma a la contrario de balder.

-disculpen pero si no se dieron cuenta tenemos cierta ventaja- recalcó obelix a sus enemigos.

-aunque inesperado, sus presencias serán útiles, ustedes sentirán el poder de el- dijo baldear levantado su mano dejando ver 2 dijes circulares los cuáles se abrieron dejando ver 2 relojes, uno de ellos fue reconocido por bayoneta

En eso los relojes brillaron uno en color rojo y el otro en azul para que después volaran hacia las puertas del templo, las cuales se abrieron dejando ver lo que parecía una gran estatua de piedras resplandecientes de color púrpura, su rostro y pies eran similares al de una ave, poseía dientes y cuernos similares al de una cabra, una cola que terminada en una especie de mano de tres dedos con garras, tenía una falda y turbante egipcio, dicha estatua estaba rodeada por cadenas.

De pronto la estatua levantó la cabeza sorprendiendo a la mayoría, para luego liberarse rompiendo las cadenas que lo ataban, una estuvo libre lanzó un rugido al aire mientras un enjambre de escarabajos salidos de la nada volaban alrededor de el, para después fijar su vista en los responsables de liberarlo

-toda esta persecución no fue mas que una treta para poder liberarlo, solo necesitábamos un reloj lumen y un reloj umbra para quitar el sello que lo mantenía cautivo- el enorme ser observo a el grupo que estaba delante para después dar unos pasos y rugir de forma amenazante.

-díganme que es lo que harán ahora- preguntó el kazuya, interesado en la respuesta del grupo

-en esta situación nosotros no podemos hacer nada- la declaración de Claudio llamó la atención de sus enemigos, entonces se escuchó un sonido similar al de un chirrido, fue cando tanto balder como kazuya vieron como una bandada de murciélagos apareció de la nada los cuales chocaron con los escarabajos, mientras algunos impactaron contra el ser de piedra.

-espero que no les importe que entremos en estos momentos- el rubio dio una sonrisa al escuchar esa voz, dirigió su vista sobre una de las columnas donde se encontraban las responsable.

-claro que nos importa, esto será mas divertido si hay mas que se unas a la fiesta, así que adelante, eliza, ahri, tier, ikaros, ya saben que hacer- dijo el rubio mientras que las últimas mencionadas aparecían, siendo acompañadas por karissa.

-obelix-sama ordeno que nos encargáramos de ese ser y así será- fue lo dicho por la rubia que tenía su espada desenfundada.

-es una orden del master, y sus ordene deben cumplirse- fue lo dicho por la angeloid que descendió hasta quedar alado de tier, para después lanzar proyectiles de sus alas las cuales impactaron con el enorme ser quien rugió con furia para después lanzarse contra quien tuviera cerca.

-apenas empezamos y ya se pone así, vaya que no se aguanta- dijo rubio dando un salto hacia un costado evitando ser aplastado por la criatura.

Claudio tuvo que moverse para evitar ser azotado por la cola de la estatua viviente

-si así es como lo quieres- dijo el pelinegro para juntar sus manos y luego ir separándolos mientras estiraba la luz de su brazo derecho, asemejando a una flecha, la cual soltó, dicho proyectil impacto con la criatura haciéndole retroceder, una vez recuperó el equilibrio se dispuso a lanzarse contra la bruja y el hijo de kazuya.

-haz lo que quieras con los demás, pero deja a mi hijo y la bruja, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos- fue lo que dijo kazuya, inmediatamente la criatura decidió ignorar a los peli negros

-parece que ellos quieren encargarse de nosotros personalmente- fue la conclusión a la que llegó el pelinegro al ver como kazuya quien se transformo y a balder que era rodeado por un aura dorada para hacer aparecer en su espalda 8 largas plumas blancas de pavo real, ambos bajaron de sus lugares, acercándose a ellos lentamente.

-entonces vamos a darles mas de lo que quieren- lo último que dijo bayoneta se refirió al consejo que obelix le había dado

Jin capto a lo que su compañera se refería, también tenia la misma preocupación, pero aun así estaba decidido a acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas, si era necesario aceptaría, y dejaría que ese demonio se desatara, todo con tal de hacer ajusticiar la muerte de su madre.

En ese momento balder lanzo una esfera gran esfera eléctrica, mientras que kazuya disparo un rayo de su tercer ojo.

Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta para bayoneta quién libero su poder, podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo era rodeada por el poder, su manto se unió con su cabello haciendo que este se volviera mas largo, para luego este flotara hacia atrás junto a todos su adornos, mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura purpura

Jin por su parte sintió como todo a su alrededor desaparecía hasta quedar en completa oscuridad, siendo el lo único visible o eso parecía hasta que escuchó un aleteo que provenía de arriba, lo cual lo puso en alerta pero los aleteos dejaron de escucharse, aun así jin se mantuvo en alerta, de repente un par de manos lo sujetaron para después ser rodeado por un aura de rayos rojo oscuros que le daban la misma sensación de perder el control, por instinto comenzó a resistirse, fue cuando recordó lo que dijo obelix, dejarse llevar, algo que el nunca había hecho ya que no parecía una buena idea, aún así dejo de resistirse permitiendo que el aura lo rodeará.

En ese instante jin y bayoneta recordaron sus respectivos juramentos los cuales estaban dispuestos a cumplir como de lugar

Entonces parte del cabello de bayoneta tomo forma de las de plumas negras con puntas purpuras, mientras que jin fue rodeado por rayos rojo oscuro, mientras que se obtenía las alas cuernos y marcas, transformándose completamente, justo antes de que los ataques de sus adversarios impactarán ambos alzaron vuelo dejando que la esfera y el rayo impactarán levantando una cortina de humo, ambos se mantuvieron en el aire observando a sus respectivos oponentes, entonces de forma simultánea ambos de lanzaron hacia sus objetivos.

 **Jin vs kazuya**

Al ver que jin impactaría contra el, kazuya cruzó sus brazos evitando el daño pero aun así la fuerza lo obligo a retroceder.

-es hora de que todo esto terminé hoy- las palabras dichas por jin impresionaron a kazuya, hasta donde el sabía su hijo no era capaz de controlar su poder.

-como es que puedes controlar ese poder- le preguntó a su hijo.

-no lo controló, solo me dejo llevar- fue la única respuesta que recibió, sin mas que decir kazuya dio el primer ataqué, un golpe derecho, seguido de otro izquierdo, terminando en otro derecho, lo cuales fueron bloqueados, por jin quien respondió con un gancho izquierdo seguido de un golpe derecho descendente, lo cuales fueron rechazados por la defensa de kazuaya quien aprovechó para dar un giro sobre su propio eje dando un golpe izquierdo el cual fue bloqueado por el brazo de jin.

Este aprovechó que su oponente quedo indefenso, así que dio una patada derecha en la cara de kazuya, para continuar con 2 golpes izquierdos y un golpe derecho en el abdomen, continuó con un giro por el lado derecho para dar una pata derecha en lo pies de kazuya, quien se desequilibró, continuando con su asalto jin dio otra patada a la pierna izquierda, seguido de otro giro para dar una patada izquierda a la altura de las costillas seguido de otro golpe izquierdo, para después levantar su brazo derecho dejando caer un codazo en la cabeza de kazuya, terminando con una patada que lo lanzo unos metros atrás. Jin se acercó dispuesto a terminar con su enemigo, para luego tomarlo por la cabeza y repentinamente recibir un rodillazo en la cara por parte del pelinegro mayor quien continuó con una patada en la cara para después golpear con su talón a jin en la cabeza, continuó con su serie de 3 golpes para dar un giro por el lado izquierdo dando una patada, kazuya quería terminar el encuentro inmediatamente, así que concentró poder en su tercer ojo para después lanzar un rayo el cual impacto contra su hijo, el conocía el poder de dicho ataque y jin no podría sobrevivir, esa idea fue se desechada al ver como jin alzó vuelo mientras estaba cruzado de brazos, para después caer en picada con un golpe derecho el cual lo separo del suelo, momento que jin aprovechó para lanza su propio rayo, para después atrapar a su enemigo en el aire y luego impactarlo contra el suelo y arrastrarlo dejando un surco hasta llegar al inicio de los escalones, por último lanzó otro rayo a su enemigo mientras se alejaba, atravesando el pecho de kazuya y por ende acabando con su vida.

 **Bayoneta vs balder**

Bayoneta cayo dando una vuelta en el aire y dar una patada derecha que balder bloqueo con su arma, tratando de aprovechar eso uso su pie libre para apuntarlo con su pistola, dejando ir tres disparos, para luego alejarse, mas al aterrizar se hizo aun lado para evitar la hoja dorada del arma de su padre, quien se encontraba detrás de ella, rápidamente uso sus pistolas de mano para interceptar el arma de balder

-veo que te has hecho mas fuerte con cada uno de nuestros enfrentamientos realmente estoy sorprendido de que hallas logrado dominar el umbra clímax- dijo el albino

-solo creí que como ya podía seguirte el paso solo necesitaba algo con que hacer frente al lumen clímax- fueron las palabras que bayoneta dijo

-entonces veamos si tu poder y tus motivos son tan fuertes- ni bien término de hablar, balder rompió el encuentro con su hija para atacar con una de las hojas de sus espadas, la cuál repentinamente aumento en tamaño, lo cual obligó a bayoneta a dar un saltó y emprender vuelo, justo antes de se alcanzada por la otra hoja del arma de su padre, una vez en el aire volvió a caer en picada en dirección a su padre, solo que esta vez ella hizo aparecerá un portal alado de ella del cuál salió un pie gigante que calzaba un zapato de tacón que emuló el golpe, el cual balder se vio obligado a retroceder para salir ileso

Una vez a salvo balder lanzo 6 plumas hacia su hija, quien conociendo la peligrosidad de dichos proyectiles, los interceptó con las balas de sus armas, para luego correr hacía su padre, quien una vez mas hizo que una de sus hojas se agrandara para luego atacar, a lo cuál la bruja golpeó el suelo con su puño derecho, para que luego gran puño saliera de un portal hasta abajo interceptando el arma del sabio, por lo que balder se vio forzado a devolver su arma a su forma original y atacar con el otro extremo de su arma la cuál también de agrandó, solo para chocar con una patada enorme, generando una onda de choque que hizo retroceder a ambos

El enfrentamiento debía terminar, de eso bayoneta estaba segura, por lo que debía centrase mucho en su próximo ataque, un solo error y podría ser su fin, con eso en mente cerro la distancia entre ella y su padre, para atacar dando un saltó y una patada que el sabio esquivó, una vez en aire maniobro para dejarse caer con una patada izquierda, acción que fue emulada por otra enorme extremidad que se interpuso entre ambos contendientes, balder se dispuso atacar una vez que la extremidad desaprecio cuna fijo su atención en la pose de brazos cruzados de hija, en eso fijo su atención bajo sus pies, notando un círculo de invocación por el que empezaba a salir un enorme puño con nudillos de punta roja al igual que sus uñas, en su palma su encontraba un adorno de mariposa, de pronto todo sus entorno se detuvo mientras se volvía en blanco y negro, se traba de una técnica de los sabios lumen, la velocidad de la luz, no había que ser un genio para saber de que trataba, viendo esto balder se movió de su sitió para quedar detrás de su hija, y preparar su último ataque, para luego liberar su técnica, mas al hacerlo el y el entorno se tornaron de color púrpura, a excepción de bayoneta quién volteo encarnado a su padre quién se movía muy lentamente hacía ella, para después apuntarlo con una de sus pistolas, tomo unos momentos para mirar a su padre, cerro los ojos para luego disparar tres veces

Entonces el entorno volvió a la normalidad, mas balder se sorprendió al ver a su hija encarnándolo con una de sus armas en alto, en eso sintió algo tibio en el pecho por lo que puso una de sus manos en dicho sitió, solo para encontrar tres heridas de las cuales salía sangre, una de ellas estaba ubicada en su corazón, inmediatamente balder soltó su arma, para luego mirar a su hija y sonreír ante la confusión de su hija, pronunció unas palabras que la sorprendieron mas, para después caer al suelo sin vida

-esto es todo- dijo el azabache con alas negras al ver como sus enemigos estaban acorralados.

-se acabó- dijo la peli negra saliendo de su sorpresa -por poco no la cuento, pero pude ejecutar el tiempo brujo, justo antes de que me atacara-

Bayoneta procedió a acercarse y tomar su reloj y el de su padre, el reloj lumen, para luego acercarse a jin quien estaba en frente de cuerpo de que alguna vez fue su padre, mientras que ella miraba al del suyo, en eso escucharon un rugido de furia.

 **XXX**

Tier dio un salto hacía atrás esquivando el golpe de la criatura haciendo que este impactara contra el suelo, aprovechando el momento hizo que su espada fuera rodeada por energía amarilla para después blandirla 3 veces lanzando 3 cortés de energía que impactaron con el ser, antes de que se diera cuenta obelix se encontraba delante de su rostro para darle un rodillazo izquierdo seguido de una patada izquierda haciendo que de un paso atrás, ahri hizo acto de aparición con un rodillazo de su parte para luego dar una vuelta en el aire de tal forma que golpeó con ambos pies para seguir con un giro conectando una patada derecha, unas vez que la youkai término con su ataqué retrocedió para dar pasó a la angeloid quien usando sus alas quedó frente al ser continuar con un golpe izquierdo, seguido de un rodillazo derecho, luego dio un giro para golpear con su talón a la estatua viviente haciendo que esta tuviera que apoyarse en una de sus rodillas.

La ángel peli azul aprovechó ese momento para acercarse rápidamente mientras se iba acercándose, reunía magia sacra en su puño derecho, el cual se rodeo de luz plateada resplandeciente - **Divine breaker (rompedor divino)-** dijo la ángel para saltar e impactar su puño en el pecho del ser logrando que este lo sintiera un poco, en ese momento la criatura levantó su mano dispuesto a atrapar a karissa, mas esta logro evadirlo saltando sobre el brazo del ser y volver al suelo, la criatura se levantó una vez mas, solo para sentir como su mentón era forzado a elevarse un poco debido a un rodillazo derecho que recibió por parte de Claudio quien dio un giro conectado una patada derecha seguido de una ascendente patada izquierda y por último mientras descendía hizo uso de su brazo derecho el cual aun era rodeado por el resplandor de su sacred gear para dar un golpe el cual provocó que el gran ser callera de espaldas, eliza se dispuso a entrar en acción rodeando su cuerpo por su aura sombría para después saltar.

 **-Blood rain (lluvia de sangre)-** fueron las palabras que dijo para levantar sus manos, liberando un montón de esferas oscuras sobre el ser debajo de ella, dichas esferas impactaron contra todo el enorme cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo, una vez término la "lluvia" eliza descendió de manera grácil quedando de espaldas al que había sido su blanco.

Eliza observó a la criatura la cuál parecía que no se volvería a levantarse, pensamiento que todos los participantes compartían.

De repente el cuerpo de el ser desapareció, para que luego se levantará una cortina de polvo justó donde estaba la vampiresa.

-¡eliza!- dijo el rubio con preocupación, en ese instante tier apareció a su lado acompañada de eliza, esta ultima estaba un poco desorientada.

-¿se encuentra bien eliza?- aun con cierta sorpresa por haber sido salvada la pelinegra respondió.

-si estoy bien- fue lo que dijo la vampiresa.

Obelix dio un suspiro de alivió al ver que tier puso a salvo a eliza, no hubiera sido bueno el haber perdido a uno de los miembros de sus nobleza tan rápido, luego fijo sus atención al lugar donde eliza había estado antes, encontrando al responsable de atentar contra la vida de esta, siendo el mismo ser que habían derribado, entonces el color purpura de el cuerpo de la criatura paso a rojo, seguido de un rugido al aire.

-parece que nuestro amigo esta furioso- fue el comentario de Claudio señalando el cambio de color del oponente quien fijo su atención en todos los que lo habían atacado para después señalar hacia adelante para que apareciera un gran enjambre de escarabajos en dirección al grupo del rubio para rodearlos a todos los que habían atacado al ser de piedra quienes intentaron quitárselos de encima ya sea a golpes o con cortes lo cual parecía no funcionar, de un momento a otro una descarga eléctrica golpeo a todos los insectos dejándoles ver como en la frente de su enemigo una gema brillo intensamente.

Todos se prepararon para el ataque de parte de la criatura, justó cuando lanzó su ataque, sus cabeza se inclinó, molesta por haber fallado su ataqué se dio la vuelta para buscar al responsable, solo para recibir un poderoso golpe que lo mandó de regreso al suelo, inmediatamente uso la maniobra que uso antes, se tele transporto en el aire encima de donde había caído para luego dejar caer ambas manos en solo golpe el cual solo impacto contra el suelo.

Por su parte los demás vieron como los causantes de interrumpir el ataque de la criatura esquivaron el último ataqué quedando enfrenté de ellos dejando reconocerlos.

-parece que necesitan de nuestra ayuda- dijo el pelinegro con sus voz la cual resonaba en el lugar

-jin, eres tu, como- dijo el ex exorcista con sorpresa al ver que el kazama estaba consiente teniendo esa forma.

-siguió el consejo que le dieron y ese fue el resultado- fue la respuesta que dio la peli negra

Un rugido de parte del ser llamo la atención de el grupo.

-esa cosa si que es dura, ya le hemos atacado con todo pero aun así se vuelve a levantar- jin y bayonet al escuchar lo dicho por obelix fijaron su vista en el ser de piedra.

- **a veces para derribar algo solo debes dañar aquello que lo mantenga en píe, observa con atención-** haciendo caso a lo dicho por rathalos, obelix examinó con su mirada el cuerpo de la criatura, notando que en el pecho, mas precisó en liga donde karissa había golpeado, parecía tener algo, decidió concentrarse, al hacerlo sintió, aparte de la energía de quienes lo acompañaban, el poder del ser solo que esta parecía juntarse en un solo punto, el mismo que había visto.

-escuchen, creo que ya se como acabar con ésa cosa- dijo el rubio a todos los presentes -pero para hacerlo necesitaré de todos trabajen en equipo- miró a todos quienes asintieron estando de acuerdo con lo dicho.

-karissa, ikaros, tier, ahri, eliza, necesitaré acercarme, así que tendrán que cubrirme, Claudio necesitare que ataques con una de tus flechas, bayoneta hay que dejar a esa cosa expuesta, jin tu acompáñame- con la ordenes dadas, todos se pusieron en marcha, siendo obelix el primero, para ser seguido por los antes asignados.

Inmediatamente las encargadas de cubrir al grupo lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, la ángel lanza de luz, la angeloid los proyectiles que salieron de sus alas, tier sus cortes de energía amarilla, ahri su fuego blanco y eliza su murciélagos de sombras, todos los ataques al dar en el blanco levantaron una cortina de humo.

Aun así el dúo continuó, cuando la cortina se disipó vieron como el ser colocaba su mano en el suelo, aparentemente sin ningún propósito, fue cuando obelix noto algo, a su vista aparecieron círculos luminosos justo por dónde estaban apuntó de pasar, tal parecía que era el único que los notaba.

-jin, muévete a un lado, no peguntes porque solo hazlo- aun sin entender el porque de la orden de obelix, jin obedeció casó, justó a tiempo para vitar unas piedras que habían emergido del suelo, estas tenían el mismo color que el del ser que enfrente, así como habían aparecido las rocas desaparecieron, obelix aprovechó que el ser de piedra se encontraba vulnerable.

-ahora- fue la orden del rubio para que jin se elevara volando dando una patada derecha que hizo a la criatura retroceder

- **PDEE BARMA (así mismo)-** fue el cantico que bayoneta recitó para luego detrás de la criatura pareció un portal del cuál emergió un ser semejante a una mujer de piel pálida de ojos rojos como joyas su pecho era cubierto por coreas que se unían al resto de su vestuario y una pieza que emulaba las alas de una mariposa con detalles en oro en su cabeza, a pesar de solo se veía la mitad de su cuerpo, esta era el doblé de tamaño que la criatura que tenía en frente, a la cuál trató de aplastar como a un insecto, mas el ser logró extender sus brazos y hacer fuerza quedando totalmente abierto a cualquier ataque

Obelix fijo su vista en Claudio, quien inmediatamente captó la orden, para luego lanzar su "flecha", jin quien aun se mantuvo en el aire, lanzo su rayo y de forma coordinada lograron impactar en el pecho del ser, causando que varias cuarteaduras aparecieran en todo su cuerpo, obelix sabiendo que es lo que tenía que hacer salto por los aires concentrando el poder del rayo en su puño izquierdo, en ese momento su puño fue recubierto por poderosas descargas de electricidad y frente a el aparecieron tres esferas eléctricas que adquirieron la forma de una hélice en el centro de su puño.

 **-Fulgore Renaissance (Renacimiento del Fulgor)** \- dijo para finalmente propinar a su adversario un poderoso puñetazo potenciado por el poder del rayo justo en el centro de su pecho donde empezaban la cuarteaduras, una vez hecho esto obelix retrocedió, notando solo había generado mas cuarteaduras e ira en la criatura quién aun forcejeaba para liberarse, mas la invocación de bayoneta lograba mantenerlo

-¿de que supone que esta hecho esa cosa?- preguntó el rubio, el y todos lo que estaban cerca tuvieron que esquivar como podían un rayo de parte de la criatura que por poco alcanzó al demonio.

-master ¿se encuentra bien?- cuestiono la angeloid que se había acercado al rubio, al igual que el resto de su nobleza.

-si estoy bien ikaros- respondió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie -y voy a estar mejor en cuanto le de un golpe como el anterior a esa cosa, eso será suficiente- dijo mientras volvía a reunir rayos en su puño izquierdo.

-eso no será necesario- el comentó karissa irrumpiendo la acción del rubio -su estado actual es mas que suficiente- como queriendo confirmar lo dicho por la ángel, lo ojos de ikaros se tornaron rojos.

-lo que dice es cierto karissa es cierto máster, el daño que a recibido hasta ahora aun se expande, pero de forma muy lenta, tardaría como 10 minutos el que le afecte completamente- informó la angeloid.

-entonces nos quedamos a esperar a que se destruya sólo, ¿ese es tu concejo?- cuestiono la vampiresa.

-solo dije que era suficiente con el dañó que recibió, solo hay que adelantar eso, algo de lo que me encargaré- dicho esto se fue ha cercando, mientras que lo demás se preguntaban como haría eso.

-"zellaus"- llamo la ángel al dragón que la acompañaba -"por favor préstame tu poder"-

 **-no es necesario que me lo pidas de esa forma, sabes que dispones de el cuando lo necesites-** respondió la dragona mientras que en la espaldas de karissa se manifestó un destello azul, el cual rebeló unas espadas dobles similares a sables, la parte superior de la empuñadura era de color gris, esta se extendía hasta la parte sin filo la hoja, esta parecía estar hecha de piedra azul brillante, similar a los picos de zellaus, las espadas estaban puestas en posición vertical, de tal forma que la empuñadura de las espadas apuntaba una hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo.

 **-End dual (duales finales)-** dijo una voz femenina la cual resonó en el lugar al mismo tiempo que karissa tomaba ambas espadas, para luego correr en dirección al ser, quien al ver a la ángel lanzo otro rayó el cual fue esquivado por karissa, más aun el rayo la continuó persiguiendo, razón por la que apresuró el paso.

Una vez que estuvo a pocos metros dio un salto y golpear con sus espadas a la criatura, para después caer al suelo con gracia.

 **-end-** dijo la misma voz que habían escuchado antes, entonces la criatura lanzo un rugido de agonía, ante la vista de todos vieron como el color que tenía el cuerpo del ser iba desapareciendo hasta ser piedra común para luego romperse, en las manos de la invocación de bayoneta la cual desapareció al ver esto, todos los demás se acercaron hasta karissa quien puso volvió a colocar ambas espadas en su posición anterior para que luego desaparecieran en un destello azul, todos tenían la misma pregunta ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Así fue la ángel quién habló.

-end dual es mi longuino, su poder consiste en llevar el estado de quién golpee con mis espadas al final, algo así como acelerar un proceso que favorezca o perjudique, algo que acabó de hacer, también puedo aplicar ese poder sobre mi-

Lo dicho por la peli azul pareció responder a su incógnita, entonces se escuchó un estruendo, todos fijaron su vista al lugar de donde procedió ese sonido, solo para ver que el lugar por donde habían entrado comenzaba a derrumbarse, no solo la entrada sino que todo el templo también

Sin esperar instrucción alguna ikaros tomo a eliza y ahri de la mano para luego elevarse, jin hizo lo mismo con Claudio, bayoneta se disponía a tomar a tier, pero tubo esquivar una piedra para no ser aplastada.

-no hay tiempo, vámonos- dijo obelix quien con sus alas desplegadas se encontraba sobre una sorprendida bayoneta, luego fijo si vista en karissa quien mostraba 3 pares de alas planteadas, estaba sujetando a tier, al ver que no parecía reaccionar el rubio tomo de la mano a la bruja para sacarla del lugar.

Una vez que todos estuvieron a salvo, dirigieron su vista al sitio, a simple vista en este no había evidencia de que hubiera habido alguna estructura, todo había quedado sepultado.

-entonces por fin se acabó- dijo el ex exorcista.

-después de tanto tiempo, por fin esos 2 están donde se merecen- comentó el kazama refiriéndose a quienes habían perseguido por tanto tiempo.

Bayoneta por su parte fijo su vista en obelix, este noto la mirada que recibía de parte de la bruja.

-vamos se que quieres preguntar, adelante hazlo-

-¿Cómo?- la pregunta que hizo bayoneta también llamo la atención de jin -¿Cómo sabias que jin podía usar sus poderes?- obelix ahora dirigió su mirada al pelinegro.

-lo de jin lo supe mediante su padre, el poder que el tenía seguramente lo obtuvo mediante un pacto con algún demonio, los poderes que los demonios dan siempre son fáciles de poder controlar, jin nació con ese poder solo que el cual el siempre pudo manejar solo era cuestión de aceptarlos, lo mas interesante es que sus poderes son mas fuertes que el de su padre, eso es algo que siempre sucede en los demonios como yo- al decir lo último esperó cualquier reacción de parte de jin, mas este no hizo nada -¿no piensas hacer algo?-

-que ganaría con hacerlo, además el único responsable ya pago- fue la respuesta de jin para el rubio quien dio un asentimiento para luego fijar su vista en bayoneta.

-espero que eso pueda satisfacer tu curiosidad- bayoneta pudo notar sinceridad en lo dicho por obelix, algo que la sorprendió ya que el era un demonio.

-oye obelix dime ¿estarías interesado en que un hereje se uniera a tu nobleza?- la propuesta del serafino tomo por sorpresa al rubio.

-no es que me molesté pero hay algún motivo- todos prestaron atención a lo que Claudio diría.

-ya soy considerado un hereje por todo lo que hice y tampoco pienso arrepentirme por eso, tuve mis razones, pero no se adónde debo ir, y tampoco me importará lo que otros quieran hacer después, nunca confíe en los clérigos que me rodeaban, quienes solo me veían como alguien a quien usar, quiero cambiar eso y creo que si te sigo podre hacerlo- obelix solo sonrió ante lo dicho por Claudio y la decisión de este.

Jin y bayoneta pensaron en la acción de Claudio, la verdad es que ambos no habían pensado que hacer después, solo habían tenido presente el tener que enfrentarse a sus respectivos enemigos y nada mas, ahora que estaba cumplido, no sabían que mas hacer.

-No saben que es lo que van a hacer ahora cierto- dijo obelix quien se encontraba delante de ellos -solo tenían una meta fija y ahora que esta cumplido no saben que hacer- el silencio reino por uno segundos el cual fue rotó por obelix.

-saben recién estoy formando mi nobleza y me llamó mucho la atención el poder que ustedes tienen y sus capacidades, me gustaría que ustedes formarán parte, claro si es que ustedes quieren- ambos pensaron en la proposición del rubio por unos momentos.

-no creo que tengamos otra opción, no tenemos nada mas que los recuerdos de nuestros pasados- dijo bayoneta, dejando que jin prosiguiera.

-puede que vallamos a arrepentir o puede que no, pero es lo único- tomando esto como un si obelix tomo sus evil pieces de las cuales 3 se elevaron, 2 torres y un peón, este último ingreso en el cuerpo de bayoneta mientras que las torres fueron con los varones, una vez término el pacto el ex exorcista miro sus manos examinándolas.

-no te preocupes aun sigues siendo un humano, todos aquí siguen siendo lo que son naturalmente, mis evil pieces solo dan las capacidades que corresponden y reviven a quien sea su portador, pero solo hacen eso, luego les diré el porque- obelix sabía que tendría que decirle a su nobleza sobre su compañero, ya sabia cuándo lo haría, pero aun no era el momento.

-por ahora será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí, ha sido una jornada larga para todos, por lo pronto volvamos al hotel donde nos hospedamos- sin previo aviso un círculo mágico apareció alrededor de todos los presentes dejando el lugar desolado.

 **XXX**

Y este era el cambió, el remplazo de luise por bayoneta

La razón fue que encontraba muy complicado hacer interacciones a futuro con luise por lo que tuve que buscar un remplazo, el cual tiene un familiar,

Que les parece, quiero saber sus opiniones


	7. Chapter 7

**XXX**

 **Capítulo 7 ángeles y caballeros demonios**

Examinó con su mirada la habitación en la que se encontraba, observando con detenimiento todos los muebles, cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en su entorno logrando percibir distintos residuos de poder demoníaco un nivel considerable y otro de menor nivel, poder sombrío, poder sacro, senjutsu, otras 2 firmas que no logró reconocer, y por último una firma que reconoció, justo la que buscaba.

-tal parece que esta en un grupo- respondió quien había estado dentro de la habitación -entonces han aumentado las posibilidades de que se encuentre acompañada por un demonio- fue la deducción de la otra persona, solo los demonios iban acompañados en un grupo conformado por su nobleza, ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-ya regresé- anunció otra persona quien acababa de entrar, por su voz se podía deducir que era una niña.

-es bueno que estés de regreso, ¿lograste encontrar algo?- pregunto la persona mayor que se entraba en la habitación a la recién llegada quien asintió para proseguir.

-recorrí la ciudad buscando lo que me pediste, seguí el rastro el cual me llevó al centro de la ciudad donde tubo un encuentro con otras firmas, tal parece que hubo un pequeño enfrentamiento debido al aumento el en el nivel de las firmas, pero estas se encontraban opacadas por otra firma perteneciente a una alteración en el ambiente, seguí estas firmas hasta las afueras de la ciudad en donde encontré otro aumento que debió ser causado por otro enfrentamiento, para luego volver aquí de donde al parecer salían todos los días tal vez alrededor de 1 semana, sin embargo estas firmas desaparecen justo enfrenté de este edificio- informó la recién llegada de todo lo que había encontrado.

-eso significa usaron un círculo mágico para desplazarse a otro sitió- comento la otra persona.

-afirmativo, pero hay algo en esto último, este círculo tiene una firma distinta que no pertenece a ninguna de las anteriores- respondió la tercera personas.

-por lo visto, hemos perdido a nuestro objetivo- comentó la primera persona -bien terminaremos esto por hoy, hemos buscado todo el día así que vamos a descansar- la persona que dijo esto se lanzo de espaldas en la cama que tenía mas cerca, fue entonces que la persona mayor noto a la última con la mirada inclinada, sabiendo el porque le hablo.

-no debes sentirte mal, puede que los hayas perdido pero eso no es tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que pudiste de la mejor forma posible, no podríamos cumplir con nuestra tarea si no fuera por ti- dijo para luego abrazar al quien se estaba dirigiendo -ya veras que la encontraremos-

-lo siento es sólo que estoy preocupada por ella, ya llevamos casi 2 meses y no la hemos encontrado, creí que esta vez la encontraríamos, pero solo la volvimos a perder- no aguantando mas, comenzó a derramar lágrimas, entonces sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban -la extraño-

Por su parte la otra persona al escuchar tales palabras también, sintió pena -debiste tener una viva muy difícil, para que la aprecies tanto, llegando incluso convenciéndola de que te quedaras a su cargo, ten por seguro que no nos detendremos hasta encontrarla- una vez termino de hablar ambas personas se soltaron del abrazo.

-gracias por todo, ahora me siento mejor, vamos a seguir hasta encontrarla- agradeció mientras veía como la otra persona se volvía a acostar.

-sabes que no tienes que agradecer nymph- dicho esto cerro sus ojos para poder descansar, mañana tendrían un largó día.

 **XXX**

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, indicando que el día estaba por terminar, justo a esas horas se podía ver a dos niños, un rubio de ojos azules y una peli azul de ojos perla sin iris, ambos descansaban a juzgar por el sudor que tenían seguramente habían tenido un desgaste físico.

-sabes, hoy kaoru dijo que ya no quería seguir entrenando con mis padres- dijo el niño rubio.

-seguramente le exigen que se esfuerce mucho- comentó la niña de ojos perla.

-justamente dijo eso, pero aun así le anime a no dejar el entrenamiento, que la única persona en le impediría lograr cumplir con su formación era ella al no creer que podría lograrlo, si lo hacia no podríamos cumplir la promesa que hicimos- al terminar de decir esto el rubio escuchó una leve risa de parte de su compañera, extrañado por la reacción de esta preguntó -dije algo gracioso-

-es solo que hoy me paso algo parecido con mi hermana- la niña hizo una pausa -tal parece que los hermanos mayores siempre tendremos que cuidar de nuestros hermanos y apoyarlos cuando lo necesiten, no lo crees- el niño solo miro al frente para luego hablar.

-claro que si, es mas yo pienso estar hay para mi hermana, no importa como ni cuando, nada me impedirá que este hay cuando mas me necesité, es una promesa- para dejar en claro lo dicho, el rubio levanto su puño al frente, mientras que la niña, quien estaba de acuerdo con todo lo dicho por el rubio, hizo suyo el juramento que hizo el antes mencionado, ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento –"este es un juramento que voy a cumplirlo como de lugar-

 **XXX**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con el rostro el hermoso rostro de su familiar, entonces notó que estaba acostado en el suelo e ikaros estaba sentada de rodillas sobre el suelo, dejando que el apoye su cabeza sobre las piernas de la angeloid, cabe mencionar que ella estaba usando su vestuario de angeloid.

-que bueno que despertó máster, estaba preocupada- el comentario de la pelirosa llamo la atención del rubio por lo cual preguntó.

-ikaros, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleco inconsciente y donde se supone que estamos- esto último preguntó al notar que no se encoraban en el lugar de su destino, de ser así no estaría con la cabeza recostada en las faldas de su familiar.

-alrededor de 10 minutos es el tiempo que lleva inconsciente, y desconozco donde nos encontremos- al escuchar esto último el rubio se levantó, siendo imitado por la angeloid, obelix se puso a recordar el como podrían haber llegado a este lugar.

Había decidido que tomarían 1 semana después de la inclusión de los nuevos miembros, para que pudieran acostumbrarse a sus nuevos poderes en el caso de quiénes los habían obtenido recientemente y para poder ver cual era el estilo que usaban cada cual y ver como se podrían complementar.

El también uso ese tiempo para practicar esa habilidad que había despertado recientemente, al principio no tenía ni idea del porque de esto, pero myisi se encargó de responder esa duda, por lo que el le dijo, esto se debía por ser hijo de una furfur y un amdusias, por lo tanto de esta unión era muy probable o que tuviera las habilidades de ambos clanes o que diera origen a una nueva. Por lo que parecía estaba sucediendo un poco de ambos, el de por si tenia el poder del rayo y todo lo referente a este de parte de la familia de su madre, los amdusias, mientras que por parte de la familia de su padre, los furfur el había obtenido la capacidad de sentir la energía de todo a su alrededor y también una variante de una habilidad, la familia furfur era conocida por poder controlar las tormentas y la vegetación de los bosques, justamente el había obtenido la habilidad de poder controlar cualquier clase de energía eléctrica, ya sea que se generé de forma natural o no.

Volviendo al tema de su nueva habilidad esta consistía en poder ver la energía que había a su alrededor, por donde iba e incluso el por donde ira, al momento de practicar con ella descubrió que le era útil al momento de predecir por donde se dirigía algún ataque incluyendo los de tipo físico, ya que estos también liberaban energía al momento de ejecutarse aún así era mejor estar mas atentó a cualquier nuevo suceso, algo le decía que no sería lo único que llegaría a tener.

Puede que no hubiera conocido a sus padres biológicos debido a su muerte, pero aun así le agradecía el que le hayan heredado todos los poderes que tenía, el se encargaría de poder usarlos de la mejor manera.

En fin fue una semana productiva para todos, aun así debían moverse al siguiente lugar para ello emplearon un sello de tele transposición, después de activarlo no recordaba nada mas.

En ese momento noto algo que había pasado por alto.

-ikaros ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?- en efecto, ninguno de los miembros se encontraban en ese momento.

-al momento de aparecer en este lugar, la mayoría de su nobleza no estaba presente máster- la respuesta de la angeloid lo tomo por sorpresa ya que se suponía que todos los que estaban en el rango del círculo debían aparecer en un mismo sitio.

-espera, ¿ninguno de los demás con nosotros?- preguntó el rubio amdusias.

-solo hay un miembros que se encuentra con nosotros- respondió la angeloid, calmando al rubio, aun así este quería saber de quien de trataba y donde se encontraba.

Como si respondiera a su petición, apareció mientras descendía del cielo haciendo uso de sus alas, uno de los miembros mas recientes de su nobleza, cereza o como se hacía llamar bayoneta

-por un momento creí que seria necesario darte un beso para que despertarás, pero veo que no- dijo la bruja al ver al rubio de pie.

-también es bueno verte a ti bayoneta- dijo el rubio al ver a la bruja, ignorando el comentario anterior

-estuve viendo el lugar, francamente un cementerio tiene mas almas rodando que este sitio- informó la peli negra a su "rey".

-algo aquí no anda bien, primero aparecemos en un sitio que no deberíamos, segundo no estamos con los demás y por último el lugar parece estar invitado, no me gusta esto para nada- dicho pensamiento era compartido por sus acompañantes.

Estar en un pasillo de un castillo desolado no era nada alentador, fijo su vista al lado derecho del pasillo, notando que al final de la misma había una ventana a la cual se acerco notan el cielo nocturno, también noto que este tenia un tinte rojo, eso no era normal, entonces el rubio se concentró para hacer usó de su nueva habilidad, sintiendo toda la energía que había a alrededor, entonces notó que muy por encima de ellos había una barrera, antes de se lo mencionara a sus acompañantes sintió la aparición repentina de otras firmas de energía.

-estén se alertas, este lugar no esta tan vacío como parece- antes de que la bruja y la angeloid preguntarán a que se referirá, vieron como de forma repentina aparecían criaturas con apariencia de reptil, piel verde y escamosa, cola larga, mandíbulas con dientes de cocodrilo y extremidades con garras. Las garras de la mano izquierda son particularmente largas y parecen estar hechas o reforzadas con metal. Llevan un escudo redondo en su antebrazo derecho, un casco sobre sus cabezas.

-todos los presentes están listos- dijo una voz varonil que hacía eco por todo lugar, imposibilitando el poder ubicar su origen -es momento de ver si podrán ser capaces de poder superar esta prueba- dijo la voz, dejando de ser oída.

-parece que esta será otra noche larga- fue el comentario de obelix antes de que el, la angeloid y la bruja vieran como estas se lanzaban contra ellos.

 **XXX**

En otra parte del castillo cierta ángel, un pelinegro y una youkai corrían por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala, dieron la vuelta una vez llegaron al centro para mirar al pasillo por donde habían entrado, por esta aparecieron los mismos reptiles que habían aparecido con el grupo de obelix que los seguían desde que habían dejado de oír esa misteriosa voz.

-ya tenemos espacio- dijo ahri.

-ya fue suficiente de esta persecución- comento karissa.

-es momento de contraatacar- como si los reptiles estuvieran desacuerdo con lo dicho por jin, se abalanzaron contra el kazama, la ángel y la youkai quienes tomaron posiciones de combate.

Una de las criaturas dio un salto dispuesto a usar sus garras en el pelinegro, solo para recibir un gancho derecho, la fuerza del golpe y la caída acabaron con la vida del ser, otro mas se abalanzó contra el pelinegro, mas este respondió con una patada ascendente en el cráneo, que mando de regreso hacía atrás al cuerpo inerte de la criatura, sin esperar continuó con 3 golpes que mandaron contra la pared a la criatura victima del ataque.

Ahri por su parte dio un salto, cayendo de pie sobre el reptil mas cercano, luego rodo por el suelo para luego impulsarse con sus brazos y golpear con sus pies a otro reptil mandándolo contra la pared, inmediatamente se agachó esquivando un zarpazo de otra criatura, momento que aprovechó jin mandar a la criatura al suelo mediante un golpe en la cabeza, recibió a otra criatura con un golpe izquierdo para aturdirlo, para terminar con un golpe derecho en el rostro, dicho golpe rompió tanto el casco como el cráneo del ser.

Mientras karissa recibió con un gancho izquierdo a otro reptil que pretendía caer sobre ella, para luego recibir un codazo derecho que lo mando a volar, otro mas intento el mismo ataqué recibiendo otro gancho, seguido de 3 golpes izquierdos que rompieron el casco de la criatura, la ángel continuó con un saltó con el cual dio una patada izquierda a una criatura, seguido de una chilena, continuó con un golpe derecho seguido de un giro, conectando un golpe derecho en el rostro de otra criatura.

Los tres quedaron de espaldas, notando que estaban rodeados por mas de esos reptiles los cuales se iban acercando a ellos lentamente, para luego saltar.

-al suelo- fue la advertencia que escucharon e inmediatamente hicieron caso, justo para ver como los reptiles eran cortados por una espada voladora una vez que cumplió con su cometido, como cual bumerang regreso por donde vino hasta llegar a la mano de un sujeto, siendo seguido por la mirada de los pelinegros.

El portador de dicha espada era un joven tal vez de la misma edad que jin, de ojos azules, cabello blanco, viste una gabardina roja manga corta abierta dejando ver una camiseta negra de mangas mas largas que el de la gabardina, pantalones rojos con chaparreras negras con un diseño de botas vaqueras marón que empezaban desde los tobillos, lleva también botas y guantes sin dedos de color negro, también notaron que la espada tenía un diseño de esqueleto del cual salía la hoja, este puso dicha arma en su espalda.

-esto es lo que pasa si los visitantes se alejan de su guía- dicho comentario desconcertó a ambos pelinegros.

-eh gracias por la ayuda- dijo la youkai al peliblanco quien se acercó a ellos.

-no hay de que, siempre es un gusto ayudar, mas aun si se trata de una preciosura como tu- dicho comentario incómodo un poco a la youkai, algo que el pelinegro noto así que intervino.

-quien eres- dijo usando su típico tono serio, por su parte el albino levantó su pistola negra apuntan en dirección a jin, haciendo que ambos se alarmaran por dicha acción.

-disculpa a jin, es muy serio, por cierto me llamo karissa y ella es ahri-

-un gusto y en cuanto a mi solo soy alguien que sabe donde esta- dijo con un tono relajado para luego disparar, lo siguiente que se escucho fue el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, tanto ahri como jin fijaron su vista en el reptil sin vida que se encontraba de en el suelo detrás de jin.

-pero si quieren saber mi nombre, se los diré- el peliblanco sin mas paso alado del grupo -soy Dante sparda- antes de entrar por otro pasillo se dio la vuelta, encarando a los pelinegros -piensan quedarse hay a esperar una emboscada, vamos sigan me conozco este lugar- en vista de no tener otra opción decidieron seguir al peliblanco ahora identificado como dante.

 **XXX**

Un rugido de agonía de parte de uno de los reptiles fue lo que se escuchó en otra sala, la razón: una conocida vampiresa estaba moliendo a tantos como podía, no que fueran muchos, sino que eran muy escurridizos, motivó por el cual atacaba sin piedad a aquéllos que lograra alcanzar.

Un patada izquierda mando a una de las criaturas contra la pared para no volver a levantarse, luego dio un pequeño salto para dar una patada baja derecha a otra criatura que tuvo el mismo destinó que su compañero, continuó con otro saltó conectando una patada derecha descendente que mato a otro reptil al cual uso como apoyo para dar otro salto y dejar caer sobre otro reptil un golpe con ambas manos, para después reunir sombras entre sus manos y luego lanzarlas por el suelo impactando en 3 reptiles, la vampiresa sonrió al ver a sus enemigos caídos, la satisfacción no le duro mucho ya que fue derribada por un reptil al cual no había prestado atención, este se disponía a empalar a eliza con sus garras cuando un haz de luz lo atravesó a la altura de su corazón, si es que tenía uno.

La pelinegra se quito de encina a la reptil, para luego quedar de rodillas, en eso nota una mano extendida perteneciente a cierto hereje, ahora sus compañero de nobleza, con cierto disgusto tomo la mano de Claudio para ponerse de pie.

-hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas, un solo error y puede ser nuestro fin- dijo el pelinegro a la vampiresa.

-de eso ya me di cuenta- eliza tomo su posición de combate para interceptar a otra de esas cosas, solo para ver como estas recibían mortales cortes de parte de una rubia de blanco.

-tendremos que trabajar en equipó si es que queremos encontrar a obelix-sama y a los demás- apena tier término de hablar, desvío un zarpazo de un reptil para luego dar un tajo en el pecho, luego se hizo a un lado esquivando a otro reptil, para luego empalarlo contra el suelo, noto como otras 2 saltaron en dirección a ella, así que rodeó su espada de energía amarilla para lanzar un corté que mato a su objetivo, mientras que la otra fue recibida por un corté de la espada la cual aun estaba envuelto del aura amarilla.

Claudio por su parte hacía uso del su nueva fuerza adquirida golpeando a todas las criaturas mientras esquivaba los ataques de las mismas, justamente su puño derecho había impactado contra el pecho de uno de los reptiles que quería clavarlo, para luego dar un giro sobre su propio eje esquivando la envestida de otro reptil, momento que aprovechó para mandarlo contra la pared mediante una patada izquierda, otra mas se abalanzó contra el, solo para recibir un rodillazos izquierdo que de seguro le rompió la mandíbula, continuó golpeando a otro con su puño izquierdo mandándolo al suelo y terminar con un golpe derecho el cual rompió tanto el casco como la cabeza del reptil.

Siguieron así hasta que acabaron con todos con los que tenían a la vista, por lo cual se reunieron

-nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que no somos la clase de sujetos que te agradamos, no eliza- lo dicho por el serafino intrigo a la vampiresa - parece que esos son todos- comentó el único varón presente, justo en eso vieron como 6 de esos reptiles caían de la parte superior de la pared, tal parecía que estos estaban esperando el momento adecuado para atacar.

Pero antes de que estos llegarán al suelo un objeto llego hasta los reptiles, los cuales fueron cortados por la mitad, ante la mirada de los presentes el objeto regreso por donde vino.

Curiosos, el grupo se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una joven rubia de ojos claros, viste un corsé de cuero negro con un escote en forma de rayo, unos pantalones ajustados de cuero y botas de tacón, igualmente de color negro, en su mano estaba una espada de doble filo, en la punta de su empuñadura tenia una calavera, después de acomodar la espada en su espalda se dirigió al grupo

-¿se encuentran bien?- ante dicha pregunta Claudio respondió.

-si ,gracias por la ayuda, no habíamos visto a esos otros-

-que bien- la rubio se acercó al grupo mientras hablaba -no creí que encontraría a alguien mas en este lugar ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?-

Esta vez fue tier quien contestó a la pregunta de la otra rubia.

-mediante un círculo mágico, aunque este no era nuestro destinó- esto llamo la atención de la rubia.

-entonces fueron forzados a venir aquí- concluyó la rubia.

-creo que eso es obvio, este no es el lugar a donde deberíamos estar, es mas ni siquiera estamos con los demás- dijo eliza con una molestia que no se molesto en ocultar.

-disculpa a nuestra compañera, es solo que no le caemos bien, y estar aquí no ayuda mucho- eliza desvió la mirada ante la disculpa que Claudio ofreció a la rubia.

-no hay de que preocuparse, entonces fueron separados- un asentamiento fue lo que recibió -entonces les sugiero que me sigan, yo y unos compañeros también fuimos traídos a este lugar, ya estuve por este lugar, así que sugerí que lo mejor serían que nos separamos para ver si no había nada fuera de lo normal, hasta ahora solo los he encontrado a ustedes- los presentes se observaron por unos segundos, para que luego tier respondiera.

-no sabemos en donde estamos, y en vista que dices conocer el lugar, eres la única opción disponible- aunque eliza no lo dijera, ella estaba de acuerdo, con lo dicho.

-entonces andando- dicho esto la rubia se dispuso a seguir hacia adelante.

-por cierto, soy Claudio serafino, tier harribel y eliza- al ver que el varón del grupo los presentó, ella hizo lo mismo.

-llamen me trish- con las presentaciones hechas el grupo avanzó por uno de los pasillos.

 **XXX**

Unos rayos eléctricos impactaron contra tres reptiles, estos fueron mandados contra la pared para no levantarse, el causante de dicha acción que no era otro que obelix tubo que esquivar a otra criatura que se le abalanzó, de forma hábil logró darle al reptil un rodillazo en pleno vuelo para luego sujetarlo por el rostro y darle una descarga para luego soltar al cuerpo sin vida, luego se agachó para dar una patada baja giratoria que mandó a otro reptil contra la pared, otro recibió 2 codazos uno izquierdo y otro derecho por último concentró magia rayo en su puño derecho para soltarlo mediante un golpe al suelo, victimando a tres reptiles mas, justo vio una de esas criaturas pasaba volando hasta chocar contra la pared.

La causante de esto era ikaros que en estos momentos mando a volar mediante una patada derecha a otro reptil, en eso vio como otra de esas criaturas se lanzo contra ella así que decidió interceptarlo dando un saltó para darle un rodillazo y luego mandarlo al suelo con una patada descendente, aprovechó su posición en el aire para girar su cuerpo y aterrizar sobre otra de esas criaturas, para luego golpear a otro reptil con su palma derecha, posteriormente lanzó sus proyectiles artemis contra 4 de esos reptiles, luego obelix fijo su atención en su otra acompañante.

Bayoneta no se veía intimidada por esos seres, ni siquiera por que la estuviesen rodeando, una de los reptiles salto hacia ella, quien respondió dando un saltó mortal conectando una patada derecho seguido de un disparo al reptil, la bruja tuvo que desplazarse esquivando a otro reptil al cual con el cañón de su arma para luego disparar, otra criatura se abalanzó hacía ella, esta vez esperó hasta poder esquivar en ultimo momento y también golpear en la cabeza al reptil con su arma para mandarlo al suelo del cual no se levantó, otro reptil se precipitó contra bayoneta mas esta hábilmente lo sujeto por la cabeza para azotarlo contra el suelo, entonces las armas de bayoneta brillaron en un aura púrpura, para luego rodar por el suelo como si realizará un movimiento de break dance, mientras ejecutada potentes disparos, los cuales acabaron con la mitad de los reptiles que quedan.

Estos se dispersaron de tal manera que obligaron al grupo a tener reunirse en el centro, este estaba listó para el ataque inminente el cual no se hizo esperar, todos los reptiles saltaron hacia el grupo, pero antes de que llegaran, obelix y sus acompañantes vieron como aparecían varias ráfagas cortantes alrededor de ellos que no los tocaban, este no fue el casó de los reptiles que cayeron al suelo sin vida y con cortes en sus cuerpos, entonces vieron a una persona, seguramente el causante de lo que había sucedido.

Se trataba de un joven de la misma edad de obelix, de piel clara, y cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, y ojos de color azul.

Viste un abrigo largo azul, con detalles en platalata con tres faldones separados, por debajo lleva un pañuelo de color azul marino envuelto alrededor de su cuello, que se cierne sobre un chaleco sin mangas negro. Lleva guantes sin dedos , un cinturón de piel de serpiente marrón con una hebilla de plata, pantalones de color verde oscuro y botas altas marrones con dos correas con hebillas de oro en la parte superior.

En sus mano derecha esta una katana que posee una tsuka de color blanco, la cual fue envainada una saya color azul decorada con broches dorados, y una distintiva tira amarilla sujeta a la saya, esta estaba en la mano izquierda del peliblanco.

-¿se encuentran bien?-

-si estamos bien- respondió el rubio -aunque teníamos todo bajo control, de todas formas gracias-

-eso lo note- dijo el peliblanco -solo quise deshacerme de esas molestias, son insoportables-

Obelix se acerco al peliblanco, siendo seguido por las féminas.

-siendo sinceros, ni tenemos idea de donde estamos y mas aun nos hemos separado de un grupo en el que íbamos luego nos aparecieron estas cosas de la nada-

-blades- dijo el peliblanco -ese es el nombre de esas cosas, y se encuentran en la isla mallet, mas específico en el castillo de dicha isla- las respuestas que dio el peliblanco llamo atención del grupo.

-parece que conoces este lugar- dijo la zoan.

-solamente estuve explorando el sitio, al igual que ustedes he sido traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad- fue la respuesta que dio el peliblanco, mas esto le dio una idea al rubio.

-dime ¿te molestaría si te seguimos?- sugirió obelix -aparté del nombre del lugar, no sabemos por donde ir, y por lo qué dices, tu ya sabes al menos por donde vas- el peliblanco pareció pensarlo unos momentos antes de responder.

-esta bien, sigan me es por aquí-

-espera no nos hemos presentado- dijo obelix interrumpiendo el paso del peliblanco -ella es bayoneta, ikaros y yo soy obelix furfur ambucias- la presentación de rubio llamo la atención del peliblanco, mas que todo uno de los apellidos que tenía, lo había escuchado antes pero donde, aun así el se presento.

-vergil sparda- fue la respuesta que dio, aún así obelix tubo la misma sensación que el ahora conocido vergil, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y seguir al sparda, acto que imitaron sus acompañantes.

 **XXX**

Karissa Jin y ahri seguían al sparda de rojo, estaban así hace un buen tiempo en el cual nadie había dicho nada, este silencio incómoda a la youkai, por lo cual decidió romper el ambiente.

-Dante-san- dijo llamando la atención del peliblanco.

-dime linda- a pesar de que sintió incómoda por la forma en que la llamo, ahri prosiguió.

-solo quería saber ¿usted también fue traído a este lugar en contra de su voluntad?- el pelinegro puso atención a lo que el sparda diría para responder dicha pregunta.

-si con eso te refieres a ser aparecer repentinamente en este lugar junto a quiénes te estén acompañando, pues creo que si estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad- respondió Dante.

-dijiste que estaban acompañando- señalo jin.

-te preguntas por que no estoy con ellos cierto- afirmó el peliblanco -pues simplemente se nos ocurrió explorar el lugar, teníamos que saber donde estábamos, por lo cual nos dividimos para averiguar que es lo que había en este sitio, ya me había encontrado con esos blades, los reptiles que les estaban haciendo compañía, creí que no habría nadie mas, pero me encontré con ustedes-

-entonces ahora estas regresando a encontrarte con tus compañeros- un asentamiento fue la respuesta que recibió karissa de parte de dante, entonces el sparda se detuvo para darse la vuelta mirando por donde habían venido.

-pasa algo- preguntó el kazama ante la actitud del peliblanco, fue cuando el lugar se oscureció.

-alguien puede iluminarnos un poco- respondiendo a petición de dante, un orbe luminoso apareció en las manos de ahri, dejando ver en el suelo las paredes y el techo varios de los reptiles a los que habían enfrentado antes.

-corran, ahora- dijo para hacer caso a su consejo, ahri y jin hicieron caso a lo dicho por el sparda.

-por que huimos, deberíamos enfrentarlos- dijo el kazama mientras corría.

-seria una estupenda idea, si no fuera por que son mas y que hay poco espacio, algo que esas cosas usan muy bien, nuestra mejor opción es encontrar un lugar con mucho espacio, créeme lo se bien, casi me logran atrapar de esa manera- jin decidió confiar en lo dicho por el peliblanco.

El grupo continuó corriendo, mientras se quitaban a algunos blades que les aparecían por delante, de esa manera llegaron a una amplia sala, que daba con unas grandes puertas que estaban cerradas, y a unas escaleras, que estaba a los lados de las puertas, este lugar se veía adecuado para combatir por lo cual se decidieron encarar a sus perseguidores,

Karissa, Ahri y jin tomaron sus poses de combate para luego atacar a todos los blades que intentaban atacarlos, en medio e la contienda hubo un reptil el cual salto dispuesto a clavar sus garras en jin quien por estar ocupado con otro no lo noto has que este dio un rugido, entonces escuchó un disparo para luego ver a dicho reptil caer al suelo sin vida, dirigió su vista a dante quien tenia dos pistolas las cuales tenias diseños en dorado, una era negra y la otra era blanca.

-muy bien, hasta aquí llegamos con este juego del gato y del ratón- dante disparo contra otro reptil que intento la misma maniobra con ahri.

Karissa y Jin golpeaban con distintos combos a todo los blades que se le acercaban, mientras que ahri hacia una combinación de magia con combate cuerpo a cuerpo, algunos se les escapaban o se mantenían alejados para atacarlos cuándo veían su oportunidad mas estos eran abatidos por los disparos de dante, siguieron de esa manera por algún tiempo, aun así parecía que los reptiles seguían saliendo.

Necesitaban ser mas para acabar con todos, con ese pensamiento Dante enfundó sus pistolas, posteriormente en medió de un destello morado apareció una guitarra en las manos del peliblanco, karissa, jin y ahri habían dejado de escuchar lo disparos, por lo que se dieron la vuelta solo para ver a dante con una guitarra, algo que los desconcertó.

-se puede saber que haces- fue la pregunta del pelinegro quien golpeó a otro de esos reptiles.

-algo que no va ayudar- fue la respuesta de dante.

-y se puede saber como nos puede ayudar esa guitarra dante-san- dijo la youkai saltando hacía atrás, esquivando la arremetida de otro blade, para luego lanzar 3 bolas de fuego blanco contra dicha criatura.

Dante dio una media sonrisa para luego contestar.

-de esta forma, let's rock- dijo para luego tocar los acordes de la guitarra, por el sonido que emitió se podía decir que dicha guitarra era eléctrica, no solo eso, sino que al momento que sonó la guitarra esta se rodeó de electricidad la cual salió dispara hacia el reptil mas cercano.

Dante no se detuvo hay sino que corrió hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que volvió a tocar la guitarra solo que esta vez la electricidad lo rodeo a el, para luego deslizarse por el suelo como una estrella de rock en medio de un concierto, aun así el se mantuvo de rodillas tocando otras notas mientras aparecían varios rayos que electrocutaban todo los reptiles cercanos, algunos blades que habían sobrevivido al ataqué se lanzaron contra Dante, entonces una parte de la guitarra se movió tomando la forma de una guadaña que hizo girar alrededor de el por unos segundos y luego sujetarla para terminar dando una vuelta cortando a lo 2 últimos.

-debo admitir que eso si fue de gran ayuda- comentó la ángel, dicho pensamiento era compartido por los demás.

Sin embargo, mas reptiles continuaron apareciendo por el mismo lugar, por lo cual todos se dispusieron a retomar su labor, sin embargo la guitarra de Dante emitió rayos, cuándo el ni siquiera había tocado ningún acordé

-quieres participar no es así Nevan- dijo Dante dirigiéndose a la guitarra que tenía en manos, confundiendo a los demás, entonces la guitarra se rodeó de electricidad mientras se veía que esta cambiaba hasta tomar una figura humana la cual extendió lo que parecía su mano hasta el rostro de dante y darle un apasionado beso, este parecía no estar afectado por la electricidad, la electricidad desapareció revelando a una mujer de cabello rojo el cual caía tanto al frente como por detrás de piel pálida que vestía un largo vestido negro, dicha mujer mantuviese el beso con el peli blanco por unos segundos mas, pare después separarse, momento en el que abrió sus ojos amarillos brillantes.

-sabes que a veces me gusta venir a jugar- dijo la mujer.

-y tu sabes que a mi no me molesta que lo hagas Nevan- dijo el peli blanco mientras soltaba a la mujer quien se separó de Dante para luego caminar hacia los blades que se habían juntando en el lugar mientras que en sus manos se reunía rayos púrpura para luego liberarlos en forma de una poderosa descarga que mató a unos 6 blades.

Dante se acercó tranquilamente al grupo el cual alternaba miradas entre el y la peli roja, hasta que finalmente karissa habló -dante-san ¿esa chica acaba de salir de guitarra?-

-claro, es típico ver a una hermosa chica demonio, que es capas de lanzar rayos, salir de una guitarra- contestó el sparda -vamos o sino Nevan se quedara con toda la diversión-

Decidieron hacer caso al peli blanco, ya tendrían tiempo para responder a sus dudas, por lo cual se dispusieron a reanudar su lucha, siendo apoyados por la chica, ahora conocida como Nevan.

En eso notaron que otros blades venían por las escaleras, al mismo tiempo que las puertas se abrían se abrían dejando a un grupo de blades que corrían hacia ellos, solo para ser atravesados por unos rayos amarillos, rayos que el peli blanco reconoció.

-veo que escuchaste la señal, trish- dijo el sparda viendo a la rubia que hacia aparición acompañada por 2 peli negros, y otra rubia -parece que tu también hiciste nuevos amigos-

-Claudio, tier, eliza- dijo ahri al ver a sus compañeros quiénes se acercaron -es bueno verlos-

-digo lo mismo- contestó Claudio -logramos ubicarlos gracias a trish y ese sonido que se escuchó-

-cuando te referiste a una señal jamás pensé que hicieras eso, dante- comentó la rubio, en eso ella y el peli blanco notaron a los otros reptiles -creo que tendremos que encargarnos de ellos primero, luego tendremos tiempo para hablar-

Los blades que se encontraban en la parte superior de la escaleras, saltaron dispuestos a clavar sus garras en ellos, pero en medio de su trayecto aparecieron varios ases de luz que cortaron a los reptiles, quienes cayeron sin vida al suelo, en eso apareció cierto peli blanco de gabardina azul saltando por el barandal de las escaleras, este venia acompañado por una peli negra, una peli rosa y un rubio.

-parece que mi llegada fue oportuna- dijo el recién llegado.

-chicos- llamo el rubio, captando la atención del grupo -que bueno volver a verlos-

-pero si es el líder perdido- comentó el ex exorcista.

-es bueno saber que estas bien obelix- dijo la ángel, sintiendo una gran alegría al ver al rubio.

-así que ese es tu grupo, es uno grande- comento el peli blanco de azul.

-pequeño o grande, no solo es mi grupo, también es mi equipo, vergil- dijo el rubio.

-los felicitó a todos, lograron pasar la prueba anterior, además que pudieron reunirse- dijo la misma voz de antes -que les parece si intentan una prueba mas, quiero ver de que son capaces- como si estuvieran en sincronía, apareció una horda de reptiles que venía de todas direcciones

-tendrán que interrumpir sus reencuentros, creó que debemos encargarnos de nuestros espectadores- dijo la peli roja señalando a los blades que los habían rodeado.

-dicen que la unión hace la fuerza- comentó la rubia de negro mientras desenfundó unas pistolas, una negra y otra blanca.

-que les parece si lo comprobamos- propuso vergil, mientras acercaba su mano a la empuñadura de su katana.

-no me molestaría, no es como si tuviéramos una buena razón para hacerlo- comentó el rubio al mientras sus manos eran rodeadas de rayos, el brazo de Claudio empezó a producir un destello, los puños de jin y eliza se rodearon de rayos rojos y oscuridad respectivamente, las armas de bayoneta se rodearon de magia, tier desenfundó su espada, ikaros y ahri revelaron sus alas y garras respectivamente, y karissa rodeo sus puños de luz, los que no conocían a la angeloid se sorprendieron un poco, si embargo no hicieron ningún comentario.

-entonces que esperan, vengan- dijo el alvino de rojo, desenfundando du espada, alaridos fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de los blades que se lanzaron contra el grupo.

Trish, Nevan y bayoneta fueron las primeras en atacar con una ráfaga de disparos y descargas eléctricas, que mato a algunos, obelix recibió a uno con un codazo cargado de rayos que mató al reptil, otro recibió 3 golpes derechos en el pecho, y otro una patada.

Karissa atacó a otro con un golpe derecho ascendente, siguió con otro que recibió 2 golpes en el pecho, otro blade fue víctima de una patada en el rostro, para luego sentir el puño derecho de karissa, un blade dio un salto, solo para ser recibido por una patada con mortal hacia atrás.

Tier bloqueo la garra de uno de los reptiles con su espada, para luego dar una patada al reptil, seguido de un corte, inmediatamente se agacho esquivando a otro blade, el cual cayo al suelo sin vida debido a un corte que tier le provocó al momento de esquivarlo, la rubia reunió magia en su espada para luego dar un corte a un blade que trató de defenderse con su garra, la cual fue cortada como mantequilla, al igual que su cuerpo.

Jin dio un salto en el aire esquivando la arremetida de un blade, momento que aprovechó para caerle encima a otro con todo la fuerza posible de su pierna derecha, para luego dar un golpe izquierdo descendente en la cabeza del reptil que había burlado, seguido de un rodillazo derecho, otro intento abalanzarse contra el kazama, solo para ser recibo por el puño izquierdo de este, haciéndolo volver por donde vino.

Claudio recibió a un blade con una patada izquierda para mandarlo a volar con un gancho izquierdo, golpeo a otro que estaba en medio con un codazo izquierdo mandándolo al suelo para finalizar con un golpe derecho en la cabeza, liego se acercó lo suficiente a otro blade que elevó su garra dispuesto a clavar al serafino, mas puso su resplandeciente brazo derecho en el estómago de la criatura, mandando a volar al blade debido a una onda de choque.

Ikaros golpeo a uno de los reptiles, seguido de un rodillazo y patada izquierda, usando sus añas para tomar un poco de impulsó, conecto un patada derecha que elevó a su víctima, haciendo un amague de parada de manos, golpeó a otro blade que recibió una patada derecha que lo mando contra la pared.

Eliza atacó a otro blade con un rodillazo derecho imbuido con oscuridad que lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared, continuó con otro reptil, conectando un golpe izquierdo, con un golpe derecho elevó a su víctima mientras ella lo acompañaba en el aire, usando el mismo brazo lo regreso al suelo de forma muy dura, continuó con un saltó para conectar un rodillazo derecho en el rostro de otro, para terminar con un codazo derecho.

Ahri movió su cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás, para luego impactar un golpe derecho en el cuerpo de otro blade que salió volando, otro trato de atacarla solo para ser recibido por una patada izquierda con giro, otro aprovechó para lanzar un zarpazo a la youkai, mas esta se desvaneció como si fuera humo, lo siguiente que sintió fue una patada izquierda que lo hundió en el suelo

Sujetando su espada con ambas manos, dante dio 3 cortes, uno descendente, seguido de otro ascendente, terminando con otro descendente, que acabaron con su víctimas, otro se abalanzó contra el, solo para terminar empalado por la espada del albino que retino su arma rápidamente, friccionando la punta de su espada con el suelo, provocando chispas, dante se elevo mientras cortaba por la mitad a otro desafortunado reptil.

Vergil desenfundó su katana, para dar 2 cortés que rebanaron sin compasión a su víctima, continuó con otro blade que se abalanzó contra el, solo para terminar partido por la mitad, otro mas intento atacarlo por la espalda, mas el peli blanco se percató a tiempo para esquivarlo, después dio 2 golpes con la funda, seguido de corte que mando al blade hacía atrás, para luego enfundar su katana mientras el cuerpo de su víctima caía partido al suelo.

De es manera siguieron enfrentando a los blades, que aunque muchos, listos no eran, por lo que fueron abatidos por los atraques del grupo, que se complementaba, por ejemplo, obelix haciendo uso de su habilidad de poder dirigir la electricidad por donde el quiera, mandaba descargas eléctricas por el suelo para aturdir a algunos blades, sin tener que afectar a su compañeros, listos para ser acribillados por disparos de trish o atravesados por rayos de Nevan, bayoneta, jin y Claudio que haciendo uso de su habitantes de combate mandaban a algunos contra las espadas de Dante y tier o la katana de vergil, karissa, ikaros, eliza y ahri se encargaban de aquellos que intentarán atacarlos mientras estaban desprevenidos o distraídos.

Aun así parecía que los blades seguían viniendo de todos lados.

-ya me estoy hartando de estas cosas- dijo el rubio golpeaba a otro blade en la cabeza.

-no eres el único- comento dante mientras empalaba a otro blade.

-estas cosas deben salir de algún lado, no- dijo karissa mientras atravesaba a 2 blades al mismo tiempo con sus cuchillas.

-pues no creó que ellos no dejen ir a comprobar si existe algún generador de blades- dijo la rubia de negro mientras seguía disparando contra mas de esos reptiles.

Tener que buscar el origen de los reptiles estaba fuera de discusión, no sabían si existía ni tampoco tenían oportunidad, entonces karissa observó a obelix quien mando otra de sus descargas para aturdir a otro grupo de blades, en ese momento fue que se le ocurrió.

-obelix- dijo llamando la atención del rubio al mismo tiempo que se acercó a el -dime ¿puedes que tanta electricidad te es posible mandar por el suelo?- ante la duda del demonio decidió explicarle su idea.

-¿quieres que mande toda la electricidad posible por el suelo, y que esta acabé con todos los blades posibles y si hay suerte también el lugar de donde salen?- dijo el rubio, a decir verdad era una muy buena, ya que de esa forma se quitarían de encima a la gran mayoría o en el mejor de los casos a todos, era ganar o ganar -entonces déjalo en mis manos, solo necesitaré concentrarme un poco, puedes hacer algo de tiempo- con un asentimiento de la peli azul dio la orden de rodear al rubio, la nobleza del demonio obedeció al instante, mientras que los otros dudaron unos momentos, pero igualmente obedecieron.

El rubio reunió todo el poder que tuviera a su alcance, aun así necesitaba un mas.

-oye, dante cierto- dijo llamando la atención del sparda de rojo -necesitó mas electricidad y tu chica puede generarla, me gustaría que me ayude, ¿será posible que me pueda dar una mano?- una mirada a Nevan vasto para aprobar la petición del rubio, una vez se acerco, este pidió a la peli roja juntar toda la electricidad que le fuera posible y soltarla cuando se lo dijera.

-ahora!- dicho esto ambos mandaron descargas de rayos amarillos y púrpuras los cuales obelix se encargó de dirigir por todo el lugar, como si de una onda de choque se tratará, de tal manera que no afecto a quienes los acompañaba y matando a todos los blades.

Una vez terminado, rubio y la peli roja se desplomaron con dirección al suelo, lo cual no sucedió, ya que Dante atrapo a Nevan, mientras que obelix fue atrapado por ikaros.

-tranquila ikaros, estoy bien, un poco cansado, pero bien, puedes comprobarlo- haciendo caso al rubio, los ojos de la angeloid se volvieron rojos.

-según mis escáneres, usted a gastado tres cuartas parte de su poder y energía máster, sugeriría que descansará- dijo la angeloid mientras sus ojos retornaban al verde que normalmente tenía.

-dime como te sientes- preguntó el albino de rojo al la peli roja.

-bastante agotada, gasté todo mi poder en todos esos rayos- dijo Nevan.

-si quieres yo te puedo dar un poco de fuerzas- dijo el sparda mientras acercaba el rostro de la chica hacia el suyo, sólo para ser detenido por la mano de esta.

-sabes que no me negaría a algo tan tentador querido, pero esta vez paso, aunque esperó que la oferta aún se mantenga en pie, por ahora solo quiero descansar, nos vemos cariño- dicho esto la peli rojo volvió a rodearse de electricidad, transformándose en guitarra y luego desaparecer en otro destellos eléctrico, ante el asombro de todos los que no la habían visto antes.

-creo que también estoy demasiado cansado, ya estoy empezando a ver cosas, como chicas que se convierten en guitarras- comento el serafino.

-como sea, al menos esto ya se acabó- dijo la vampiresa.

-aun así, deberíamos asegurarnos de eso, no sabes cual fue el alcancé del ataque- sugirió la rubia de blanco.

-el alcancé era todo lugar que este pegado al suelo, a excepción de ustedes gracias a mi capacidad de poder dirigir toda clase de electricidad, aunque estoy de acuerdo con averiguar si aún queda alguno de ésas lagartijas, no sería bonito encontrarnos con alguno mientras salimos, ikaros puedes encargarte por favor- dijo el rubio.

-debo admitir, eres muy poderoso- dijo el sparda de azul, sorprendiendo al peli blanco y la rubia que lo acompañaban.

-wow wow wow wow, espera vergil alagando a alguien, mejor cuidemos tal vez vaya a pasar algo malo en cualquier momento- dijo el otro peli blanco, haciendo que vergil afilara la mirada hacia el.

-saben- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de los demás mientras se ponía de píe -ustedes también son buenos con sus espadas, seguramente tuvieron grandes maestros- comentó el rubio, notando como ambos bajaban un poco la mirada -pasa algo-

-no es de mi incumbencia- dijo la rubia de negro -pero quién les enseñó a manejar sus espadas fue el padre de ambos y el actualmente a fallecido- dijo trish haciendo sentir mal al rubio por haber mencionado un tema tan delicado, uno con el que estaba familiarizado.

-oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención, les pido disculpas- dijo el rubio dando una reverencia.

-no te preocupes, no es como si te lo hubiéramos contado, además es un halagó que alguien diga que nuestro padre fue un buen maestro, así que no paso nada- comento el sparda de rojo, en eso ikaros hablo.

-máster, hay actividad mágica- todos los presentes se pusieron en alerta ante la advertencia de la angeloid.

-ikaros, ¿puedes saber por donde?- preguntó el rubio.

-por toda la estructura que nos rodea- contestó ikaros, confundiendo a todos, el rubio se concentró para confirmar lo dicho por su familiar, efectivamente había mucha actividad mágica, por la paredes, el suelo, escaleras, e incluso el techo.

Enfocándose un poco mas, obelix percibió una energía, una se acercaba hacía ellos, esto no era nada bueno.

-¡todos cúbranse!- apenas el rubio término de hablar, cuándo lo que parecía ser un pequeño meteorito, atravesó el techo, para hacer lo mismo con el suelo, generando unas grietas, que terminaron separando el suelo en el que estaba, mas meteoritos aparecieron causando el mismo resultado con la estructura, obligando a todos a separarse nuevamente en grupos, esta vez al menos todos estaban a la vista.

Dejando eso de lado, la lluvia de meteoritos habia cesado, por lo que pudieron observar que se encontraban en un espació negro el cual parecía no tener suelo, flotando se encontraban grandes pedazos de estructura del castillo por el que habían estado, éstos eran de distintos tamaños.

-se encuentran bien- preguntó el rubio a sus acompañantes, que resultaron ser trish, ahri e ikaros, estas asintieron afirmativamente, por lo que fijo su atención en los otros que se encontraban dispersos en otros pedazos, dante que estaba en compañía de Claudio, eliza y bayoneta, vergil acompañaba a jin, karissa y tier se dispuso a hablarle a los otros, cuando el sonido de fuertes aleteos llamo la atención de todos, fijando su atención lograron ver lo que parecía una enorme estatua de un ángel viejo con una túnica, hecha de mármol, tenía una agujero en su pecho, y poseía tres ojos, se encontraba volando haciendo uso de sus enormes alas.

-tenias razón, si paso algo malo- comento Claudio sobre lo dicho por Dante anteriormente.

-mundus- dijeron los peli blancos dando una afilada mirada, mientras rubia retrocedió un poco.

-¿conoces a esta cosa?- preguntó el kazama al sparda que loa acompañaba.

-solo por relatos de nuestro padre e información que trish nos dio, en realidad es un demonio que el enfrentó, no te dejes engañar por su apariencia- contestó vergil.

El ahora nombrado mundus, paso su mirada en todos los presentes, como si estuviera evaluado o algo por el estilo.

-debo admitirlo, son mejores de lo que esperaba, lograron acabar con todas mis creaciones, Dante vergil y trish, especialmente el joven amdusias y su nobleza- dijo la estatua halagando a los presentes -aun que tengo curiosidad, como es posible que un demonio este acompañado de un ángel-

Karissa se vio levemente sorprendida por lo dicho, hasta que vio que su vista estaba puesta en obelix y su grupo, mas específicamente en ikaros, por lo que se tranquilizó.

-no creo que eso sea de mucha importancia, sobretodo para un demonio con apariencia de ángel- contestó el rubio -por que mejor nos dices que es lo que quieres, me traes a mi, mi nobleza y a ellos, a un lugar que solo tu conoces-

-ignorare esa insolencia, si eso es lo que quieres, esta bien- dijo la estatua angelical -empecemos por el principió, hace mucho tiempo hubo un demonio poseedor de gran poder, que estaba al servicio de otro demonio perteneciente a los 74 pilares del inframundo, mas este sentía que podía llegar a ser mas de lo que era, así que se alejó de su amo y el inframundo para llegar a ser lo que quería, eventualmente fue encontrado por el demonio mas fiel del que fue su amo, así que se libro una batalla de la cual no se supo quién fue el vencedor-

Por alguna razón, el relato que contaba mundus le pareció familiar, la habia escuchado antes, hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, entonces le llego a la memoria una historia que lord gremory le había contado.

-claro ya recuerdo, en el inframundo se cuenta una historia parecida- dijo el rubio.

-así que mi historia es contada en el inframundo- dijo el demonio con forma de ángel.

-claro como no contar la historia de sparda el demonio mas leal que sirvió a los amdusias, mejor conocido como el caballero oscuro y mundus, el demonio que paso a la historia del inframundo como el primer demonio callejero, la mas grade deshonra para el clan- contestó el rubio, con desagrado al pronunciar lo último, aunque ahora que recordaba los peli blancos dijeron que se apellidaban sparda, ¿estarían relacionados con el sparda que conocía por relatos? Ya les preguntaría luego.

-callejero, así es como me consideran- dijo mundus con notable molestia en su voz -decidí dejar la sombra de mi amo, por que sabía que podía ser algo más grande, al hacerlo conseguí todo este poder sin igual-

-si no tiene igual ¿Cómo explicas ese agujero en el pecho?- preguntó el sparda de rojo.

-si mal no recuerdo fue nuestro padre quien causo dicha ¿o me equivocó?- comentó el otro sparda.

-admito que subestime a sparda, no lo elimine en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, lo que me costo esto, fue un error- se excusó mundus ante dicho por los sparda, en eso fijo su atención en la rubia que acompañaba a obelix -al igual que tu trish-

Tanto obelix como quienes lo acompañaban fijaron su atención en la rubia, viendo esto mundus decidió continuar.

-se suponía que serias mi gran creación, que atraerías a los hijos de sparda y al heredero amdusias, pero terminaste por revelarte, solo resultaste un gran fracasó- dijo el demonio, entonces el ojos de su frente comenzó a brillar en un color rojo, para luego escuchar un gritó de trish, quién cayo de rodillas, tenía una especie de estaca de energía roja en la altura del pecho siendo sujetada por obelix, evitando que caiga al suelo -fue un error tener que crearte con la esencia y forma de esa mujer, al igual que confiarte mi trofeo-

-¡CALLATE!- gritó dante al para luego blandir sus espada la cual estaba rodeada de un aura color vino, lanzando 3 cortes medía luna que impactaron contra mundus -¡no tienes derecho a hablar así de nuestra madre, no tenias el derecho de mancillar su imagen y mucho menos hablar así de trish!-

-el único que fue un error aquí eres tu- complemento vergil para desenvainar y envainar su katana haciendo aparecer varios haces de luz que atravesaron a mundus -le diste la espalda a tu amo y ahora tomas la forma de un ángel diciendo ser un dios, por lo menos ella no pretende ser algo que no es-

-hijos de sparda, sus ataques al igual que sus palabras no son nada para mi- dijo mundus restándole importancia a los ataques que habia recibido.

-ikaros ¿Cuál es su estado?- preguntó el rubio a ikaros por la condición de trish.

-su situación es crítica, ese ataque dañó la parte mas vital de ella, solo es cuestión de tiempo- fue la respuesta de ikaros, mientras todos veían como la estaca desaparecía.

-no, aun no, no quiero morir aun- dijo la rubia sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban -cuando me creo, el solo decía que mi único propósito era servirle, pero yo nunca sentí lealtad a el, tal vez por haber sido creada con la esencia de Eva, la madre dante y vergil, quien sabe, aún así en cuánto tuve la oportunidad lo abandone, sabia que me buscaría, así que busque a los hijos de sparda, para así tal vez tener una oportunidad enfrentarlo y de ser libré-

-quieres vivir para ser libre, ese es tu deseó- comentó obelix al terminar de escuchar el relato de la rubia -solo se me ocurre una alternativa para poder ayudarte-

Trish vio como obelix sacaba unas fichas de ajedrez que reconoció inmediatamente, no tardó en sacar una conclusión, algo el rubio pareció notar.

-dime ¿estas dispuesta a esto?- preguntó obelix, recibiendo un asentamiento de parte de trish, con esto dicho una de las fichas de peón se introdujo en el cuerpo de la rubia, produciendo un destello que rodeó a la rubia quién se levanto por si sola, el destello fue seso tan rápido como apareció.

-mundus, te creó para ser su esclava, solo para desechar, yo te convierto en miembro de mi nobleza para darte la oportunidad de que seas libré, para eso primero tendremos que acabar con el- dijo obelix señalando a mundus, -dime Trish ¿quieres ayudarme a cumplir tu deseó?-

-esa es tu respuesta joven amdusias, pues que así sea, de cualquier manera hoy, con la caída de los hijos de sparda y el heredero amdusias, demostraré de lo que soy capaz- dijo mundus quien había estado observando todo, al mismo tiempo que a su alrededor aparecieron múltiples destellos de fuego -ahora mueran- dicho esto los destellos salieron volando como si de meteoritos se tratarán.

Obelix manifiesto sus alas y luego sujetar por la mano a trish, mientras que ahri fue levantada por ikaros, evitando el meteorito que destruyó la "plataforma" en la que se encontraban, sin perder tiempo se dirigieron hacía donde estaba el grupo de vergil, el rubio logró sujetar a eliza e ikaros a Claudio, bayoneta mostró la verdadera apariencia de su cabello el cual tomo forma de alas y moverse a otra plataforma de menor tamaño, mientras que jin haciendo uso de su transformación logró poner a salvo a tier y karissa, mientras que el alvino de rojo saltaba por las plataformas, usando en ciertos momentos un sello mágico como una plataforma para alcanzar a aquellas que estaban mas lejos, hasta llegar a cierta distancia de su hermano.

-no se tu vergil, pero yo la voy a disparar, que dices- dijo el albino de rojo mientras desenfundaba sus pistolas.

-por esta vez, concordaré contigo- contestó el sparda de azul, manifestando espadas de luz azul que volaron a gran velocidad hacia mundus, al mismo tiempo que dante comenzaba a disparar en contra del demonio.

-eso es todo lo que pueden hacer hijos de sparda, que decepción- dijo mundus que ni se inmutaba por los ataques que recibía.

Mientras tanto obelix había ubicado una plataforma así que descendió dejando a eliza en ella.

-esta es una buena posición, ya sabes que hacer, solo espera mi señal, entendido- dijo el rubio a la vampiresa.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, ya se cual es el plan- contestó la pelinegra, para después ver como el rubio volaba sujetando a la rubia para buscar otro sitio mientras lo hacia notó que esta lo observaba pero lo dejo para después, noto que jin acaba de dejar a tier en otra plataforma, por lo que ahora solo estaba sujetando a karissa mientras se elevaba, en eso el también encontró otra plataforma en la que dejo a trish.

-desde aquí le puedes dar a lo que sea- dijo el rubio notando que los alvinos se encontraban saltando entre las plataformas improvisadas, al tiempo que esquivaban los meteoritos que mundus lanzaba -aunque con ese blanco me parece imposible fallar, bien trish confió en ti de acuerdo- dicho esto el rubio alzo vuelo.

Mientras que obelix se acercó a luise quién se habia mantenido al margen de todo.

-¿ya esta todo listó?- preguntó la peli negra

-ya casi, solo espero que confirmación- contestó el rubio

-máster- dijo cierta angeloid que venia acompañada por jin, llamando la atención del rubio -ya esta todo listó-

-bien, a sus posiciones, si todo sale bien, esto se terminara de una vez- dicho esto jin comenzó a volar en dirección a mundus, mientras que bayoneta activó el umbra clímax

 **-PDEE BARMA-** recito bayoneta haciendo aparecer un círculo de invocación justó detrás de mundus, quién volteó, encontrándose con un puño que impactó contra su rostro, obligándolo a retroceder un poco

- **vaya debo decir que esto si es una sorpresa-** dijo una vos femenina, a lo cuál mundus fijo su vista en el responsable de haberlo golpeado, encontrándose con la invocación de bayoneta, quién se mostraba en su totalidad, dejando ver un vestido negro y unas enormes alas de mariposa, tenia casi el mismo tamaño que mundus

-Madama Butterfly- dijo mundus nombrando al ser que tenía en frente -no creí volver a verte en estas circunstancias-

- **yo tampoco, al menos no después de tu osadía de intentar obligarme a unirme a tu causa-** comentó madama con gracia, haciendo que el demonio callejero se molestara - **no me imaginé nunca que ese enclenque que mande a volar de un golpe se convertiría en un intento de revolucionario del inframundo con apariencia de un ángel, ese si es buen chiste ¿no crees?**

-¡tu pagarás por esa afrenta!- dijo mundus lanzando un golpe hacia su enemiga quien respondió con el suyo, al impactar generaron una onda de choque que movio lo que estaba a su alrededor

- **parece que te has vuelto mas fuerte, veamos de que eres capas-** comentó madama para entrar en un combate de puños con el demonio callejero

Mientras tanto el rubio reunió rayos amarillos que lo rodearon, pero al poco tiempo obelix fue sorprendido por la aparición de rayos de color negros, el rubio podía sentir que estos eran mas poderosos que los rayos comunes que el usaba, pero también menos maleables que éstos, por lo cual tenia pequeñas dificultades para controlarlos.

-¿máster sucede algo malo? Los rayos que acaban de manifestarse tienen una firma distinta a los que normalmente usa- dijo la angeloid quién tenía sus ojos rojos.

-no te preocupes ikaros, estos rayos son algo difíciles de manipular, pero puedo hacer uso de ellos, después de estos habrá tiempo para poder hacer algo al respecto- respondió el rubio -dime estas lista ikaros- preguntó el rubio a la angeloid, quien sufrió alguno cambios, su cabello se erizó, mientras que sus ojos se tornaron rojo, sobre su cabeza apareció una aureola de luz, mientras que sus alas parecieron volverse de luz, había activado el modo uranus queen -estoy preparada máster- dijo la angeloid, para luego ver como el rubio lanzo un rayo al cielo o lo que fuera que tuvieran sobre ellos.

Eliza, tier y trish que habían estado reuniendo magia, al ver dicho rayo supieron lo que significaba, por lo que la vampiresa lanzó murciélagos oscuros gigantes, tier lanzó cuchillas gigantes, trish una andanada de rayos por medió de un sello mágico e ikaros disparo sus proyectiles Artemis, en dirección a mundus, quien apenas se percató por estar concentrado en su confrontación con madama, al impactar causo una explosión que parecía que dañaría a los alvinos, mas ikaros haciendo uso de sus alas logro llegar y desplegar su escudó protegiéndolos del daño para luego sacarlos del área.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire producto de las alas del demonio disipó la cortina de humo, revelando no tener ningún daño.

-¿acaso pretendían dañarme con esos débiles ataques?- preguntó el demonio con tono de burla -deben estar realmente desesperados para realizar algo tan estúpido-

-la verdad hicimos esto, para que el pueda hacer esto- respondió el rubio confundiendo al demonio, entonces fue sujetado por sorpresa por la fémina con la que combatía, para luego sentir una gran acumulación de magia, cuando fijo del lugar donde se encontraba dicha magia, solo vio un gran destello de luz, que se incrustó en su pecho, mas específicamente en el agujero de sus pecho.

-esperó que te guste lo que esta bien cargado, por que esa la hice especialmente para ti- respondió el ex exorcista, responsable del destello, que en realidad se trataba de una flecha cargado del poder de su sacred gear.

Mundus sintió que parte de sus fuerzas lo abandonan por lo que comenzó a descender a un suelo que apareció de forma repentina.

-que me hicieron, exijo respuestas ahora- dijo mundus tratando de liberarse de madama Butterfly

-solo confórmate con saber que no puedes usar una parte de tu poder- contestó el rubio -jin, ahora-

Captando la orden, el peli negro se posicionó a un lado del demonio, jin se acercó volando rápidamente para luego desatar su rayo al máximo poder, y luego cortar las alas del ser que tenia enfrente, para después esquivar unos meteoritos que un molesto mundus que invoco contra de el y madama, quien debido a su tamaño recibió varios por la espalda, algunos perforaron sus las por lo que empezó a descender poco a poco, fue en eso que volvió a aparecer el círculo de invocación por el que había aparecido, buscó con su mirada a la responsable, encontrándose con su invocadora, a quien dio una sonrisa y un asentimiento para luego desaparecer, ella ya había cumplido con su labor

-mundus esta en el suelo y no va a poder emprender vuelo, no se tu vergil, pero yo voy a aprovechar este momento- dijo el sparda de rojo para luego hacer aparecer en medio de un destello rojo que rodeo sus brazos y piernas unas botas y guanteletes de color negro y rojo brillante -quiero ver que le parece un buen golpe de Gilgamesh- comento Dante, en eso noto un destello amarillo a su lado, por lo que fijo sus vista en vergil quien tenía puestos unas espinilleras con garras y guanteletes metálicos que tenían líneas de luz amarilla recorriéndolos.

-entonces que esperamos, quiero que sienta la fuerza de beowulf- dijo vergil para luego saltar siendo acompañado por su hermano, una vez que tocaron suelo emprendieron carrera en dirección a mundus, quien decidió intentar golpear a jin por lo que no se percató de los sparda.

Vergil vio algunos escombros que se aún se mantenían en el aire que convenientemente formaban una ruta directa a mundus, sin dudarlo un segundo comenzó a saltar entre ellos, entonces cuando estuvo a una distancia que consideró necesaria, dio un salto para luego comenzar a girar mientras dejaba un halo de luz, como si fuera una rueda conectó una patada descendente sobre un mundus que no se percató a tiempo, recibiendo el golpe justo sobre su cabeza, obligándolo a fijar su vista al suelo, solonpara encontrarse con un dante que tenia su puño cubierto por el guantelete que tenía un propulsor el cual echaba humo para luego desprender fuego, inmediatamente como si de un misil se tratara, dante dio un salto conectando un golpe ascendente en la barbilla de mundus, quien retrocedió unos pasos, mientras los sparda fueron sujetados de la mamo por jin para luego alejars.

-¿eso es lo mejor que pueden?- preguntó mundus, quien parecía no haber recibido ningún dañó aparenté -esos ataques débiles no me harán ningún efecto-

-si son tan débiles dime ¿Por qué perdiste tus alas?- preguntó obelix, quien aun seguía reuniendo poder del rayo, molestado al demonio.

-ese fue un simple error, no tenía conocimiento de sus capacidades, demas de contar con la ayuda de ella- respondió mundus, para luego hacer crecer otro par de alas, sorprendiendo a todos -pero eso no importa, nada de lo que hagan o planeen importa, ya qué no podrá hacerme un gran dañó-

-tienes razón- respondió el rubio confundiendo un poco al demonio -ninguno de los mejores ataques que te lancemos todos los que vez te pueden hacer un gran dañó, ni siquiera este ataque que estoy preparando-

-si lo sabes, entonces también estas enterado de que su lucha es inútil, rendirse seria su única opción, pero no lo han hecho- dijo mundus mirando atentamente al rubio.

-como dije antes, ninguno de los que ves podrá hacerte un dañó significativo- comentó obelix -¡pero ella si que puede hacerlo, ahri muéstrala!- ordeno el rubio a la youkai quién parecía estar haciendo algún esfuerzo.

Entonces de fue cuando karissa hizo acto de presencia como si de un fantasma se tratase, rodeada por luz plateada y con sus 3 pares de alas plateadas desplegadas -gracias por tu esfuerzo ahri, ya cumpliste con tu parte, yo me encargare de la mía- dijo para después elevarse un poco.

-demonio mundus, no solo traicionaste al inframundo y a tu líder por cumplir tus ambiciones, sino que también ofendes al cielo ya todos seres divinos al tener esa forma- dijo karissa ante un sorprendido mundus.

-un ángel que acompaña a un demonio, eso es imposible- comentó mundus- sin embargo, eso no cambia nada, su presencia aquí solo me servirá para demostrar que el cielo también caerá ante mi poder-

-es enserio- dijo la peli azul, ante lo dicho por el demonio -decir que nos acabaras a nosotros es una cosa, pero decir que acabaras incluso con el cielo es otra, realmente tu poder te a corrompido como cualquier otro demonio callejero y como tal debo eliminarte por cualquier medió posible- dijo karissa mientras juntaba sus manos entre si.

 **-heavenly atmosphere (atmósfera celestial)-** fueron la palabras que dijo para abrir sus manos, formando una enorme cruz de luz plateada que envió en contra de mundus. Esta onda de energía se fue abriendo proporcionalmente a medida que avanza hacia el demonio, quién recibió el ataque de lleno provocando un destello, mientras que karissa descendió al suelo agotada, habia puesto casi todo su poder en ese ataqué.

Una vez que el destello seso todos fijaron su vista en el lugar donde estaba mundus,

-así que esa es la forma del primer demonio callejero- cometo el rubio al ver una masa amorfa de color rojo del cual salían varios tentáculos con un ojo en medió

-¡ni siquiera el poder de un ángel puede destruirme, la caída de todos ustedes servirá para mostrar mi poder, el poder de el nuevo dios que lo conquistara todo ,yo aaahh!- exclamo mundus interrumpiendo su discurso, exclamando un grito de dolor.

-no importa que seas o no un dios mundus sigues siendo un demonio al igual que yo, por lo que todo aquello que tenga poder sacro te puede herir mortalmente, lo que le sucede a todo demonio sin importar su condición- dijo el rubio -admitiré que estoy sorprendido por que aun estés en pie después del ataque de karissa, pero no creo que vallas a seguir así después de que recibas el mío-

Obelix concentro su poder y creando a su alrededor seis esferas compuestas por rayos amarillos y negros, para después usar sus alas y elevarse - **Tonitrui Fera Cáelos (Rayo de la Bestia del Firmamento)-** dijo obelix, para luego canalizar su poder a través de dichas esferas eléctricas, las cuales lanzo en picada y contra mundus, como una poderosa ráfaga de energía eléctrica negra y amarilla, que estalló al impactar contra el demonio quien haciendo uso de sus poder trato de frenar el avance de dicho ataque, mas sus cuerpo resintió el ataque anterior.

-escúchame bien heredero ambucias, puede que me destruyan pero tu y todos los que te acompañan también se irán conmigo- fue lo que dijo mundus para luego desaparecer en la explosión que produjo el ataque al impactar contra el demonio, destruyendo también la plataforma que sufrido el impacto.

Una vez termino el ataqué, todos fijaron su vista en el lugar donde antes estaba mundus, de quien no quedaba nada.

Trish al ver eso calló de rodillas al suelo -por fin se término-

-no me lo puedo creer- dijo Dante, quién aun seguía en el aire con jin -enserio acabamos de derrotar a mundus-

Mientras vergil, quien estaba en compañía de su herman ,mantuvo su vista en el lugar donde estuvo mundus -uno de los deseos de mi padre era terminar con la misión que le habían encomendado, ¿ahora esta hecho?- comentó el sparda de azul, para luego darse la vuelta -mundus decía que obelix es el heredero de los amdusias ¿es eso cierto-

Mientras obelix, descendió a la plataforma en la que estaba, para después hacer aparecer algunos rayos negros en sus manos, para luego perder el equilibrio, siendo sujetado por cierta angeloid.

-gracias ikaros, usar esos rayos y lanzar ese último ataque me agotó, en éstos momentos estoy en mi límite- comentó el rubio, mientras que los ojos de la angeloid lo escaneaban, para luego fijar sus vista al frente.

-máster, detectó energía errática- dijo la angeloid al rubio.

-pues aparte de cansancio, no siento nada fuera de lo normal ikaros- respondió obelix, mientras se examinaba con la mirada.

-no me refiero a usted máster, es a nuestro alrededor- ante lo dicho por ikaros, el rubio hizo uso de su habilidad para ver la energía a su alrededor, confirmando lo dicho por la angeloid, claramente podía ver que había una gran cantidad de poder errático en forma rayos que el podía ver también habia rayos blancos que salían del lugar donde antes estaba mundus, mas estas estaban desapareciendo, la energía errática iba en todas direcciones y estaba formando una enorme esfera que los rodeaba, la cual se estaba cerrando, no habia que ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría.

-ikaros ve por jin y los demás debemos juntarnos en donde esta karissa antes de que esto..- el sonido de enormes escombros chocando entre si interrumpió a obelix y no eran los únicos, varios mas estaban comenzando a moverse -se ponga peor, rápido- dijo para que ambos emprendieran vuelo.

Mientras el grupo de la ángel observaba el ambiente que habia cambiado de repente.

-esto no me gusta para nada, puedo sentir mucha magia que va a todas partes- dijo la youkai con preocupación.

-pues a mi me preocupa mas lo podemos llegar a sentir si alguna de esos escombros se dirige hacia acá- comento claudio viendo como algunos escombros comenzaban a girar mientras se movían, algunos pasaban muy cerca de donde estaban.

-entonces tenemos que evitarlos como podamos- dijo karissa extendiendo sus alas, repentinamente un la plataforma en la que estaban comenzó a moverse tomando por sorpresa a todos, solo para ver como venia otro que iba a aplastar a karissa quien no alcanzó a reaccionar, siendo salvada en el último segundo por el rubio demonio.

-¿te encuentras bien?- fue la pregunta que escuchó karissa, esta tenía ¿preocupación? -oye responde-

-ah, si estoy bien gracias por salvarme- respondió la ángel.

-disculpen por molestarlos pero ¿podrían ayudarnos?- claudio llamo la atención de la ángel y el demonio quienes se separaron inmediatamente para después ve que tanto claudio y ahri se sostenía de la plataforma la cual estaba en posición horizontal, por lo que ambos fueron a sujetar a uno cada cuál.

-máster- fue el llamado de la angeloid quien venía empujando una plataforma en la que están eliza, tier y trish mientras que jin venía sujetando a dante y vergil, acompañados bayoneta quien venía volando.

Una vez que todos se juntarán en la plataforma que trajo ikaros, obelix le ordenó activar el escudo aegis alrededor de ellos evitando ser dañados por los otros escombros que chocaban con el escudo, aun así eran arrastrados por los constantes golpes.

-bien seré directo, este lugar esta apunto de destruirse con todos nosotros dentro- dijo el rubio -al parecer mundus era el eje de este sitio-

-ahora que el no esta para dar orden a este lugar, se vuelve inestable, cierto- complemento el sparda de azul.

-eso es malo, ¿tenemos alguna forma de poder salir de aquí?- preguntó dante.

-mundus podía traer a quien sea que el desee a este lugar y evitar que salieran pero hasta donde se no podía sacar a nadie- respondió la rubia de negro.

-en resumen: estamos atrapados- fue el comentario del serafino, diciendo el pensamiento que todos tenían en la mente.

Vergil por su parte aun tenía en mente lo que luise le habia dicho sobre obelix, el último amdusias y también heredero así que se dirigió al rubio.

-obelix-san, tengo entendido que usted es el último amdusias al igual que su heredero, nuestro padre sparda fue anteriormente un siervo de dicha familia, el mas leal, a tal grado de llegar a sacrificar su condición de demonio con tal de limpiar el nombre de su familia, una que valora a sus siervos, solo siendo superados por los gremory- dijo vergil para luego inclinarse -se que no es el mejor momento, pero quiero que me haga parte de su nobleza, si he de morir por lo menos quiero hacerlo sabiendo luche y forme parte de la nobleza de un amdusias- dichas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a todos los que acompañaban al rubio en especial a el.

-si no es mucho pedir, también me gustaría formar parte de tu nobleza- dijo el sparda de rojo -nuestro padre nos conto muchas historias de los amdusias, uno de sus anhelos y el nuestro es formar parte de la nobleza de uno-

El rubio miro a ambos alvinos por unos momentos, para luego sacar sus evil pieces.

-antes que nada ¿es este su deseo?- preguntó el rubio a los sparda, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos -entonces que así sea- dicho esto las fichas de caballeros se elevaron para luego introducirse en el pecho de ambos alvinos.

-esta hecho- dijo el sparda de azul -los deseos de nuestro padre están cumplidos-

-no me quejó- comentó el sparda de rojo -por lo menos moriremos formando parte de una nobleza del heredero de una de la familias perteneciente a los 74 pilares, un gran privilegio-

-entonces podrás presumir ese privilegio a quien tu quieras, yo también tengo un asunto que cumplir, así que no pienso morir aquí, no sin haber cumplido con ello- dijo el rubio, confundiendo a los sparda, para luego hacer aparecer debajo de todos los presentes un selló mágico el cual después de aparecer sufrió algunos cambios, algunos símbolos se volvieron de color amarillo mientras que otros concertaron el color celeste bastante claro, las letra que estaban en el centro se volvieron de color negro, aun con sorpresa del suceso inesperado, obelix activo el sello, para luego todos sean segados por el destello del sello, lo siguiente que supieron es que se encontraban en una calle oscurecida por la noche.

-¿están todos bien?- preguntó el rubio recibiendo las miradas de todos como respuesta -que bien, use lo último de poder y fuerzas que tenia al invocar ese sello, si me disculpan voy a desplomarme al suelo-

Todos vieron como calló pesadamente al suelo, no fue sino unos segundos después que unos segundos que todos cayeron en cuenta.

-¿OBELIX?- fue el gritó que exclamaron a unísono.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Leyendas, misterios y tormentos**

El sol se alza en lo alto del cielo sobre una pradera árida, dejando sentir su abrasador calor sobré cualquier ser vivo que pueda encontrar, tal es el cazó de cierto grupo que era dirigido por un demonio, en busca de el secreto que se oculta en estas desoladas tierras, dispuestos a enfrentarse a toda clase de obstáculos o enemigos, nada los….

-te lo diré una sola vez mas semi demonio, deja de hablar de esa manera, tus palabras me irritan- dijo eliza interrumpiendo la narración de cierto peli blanco de rojo

-solo trató de animar un poco el ambiente, así que perdóname por eso vampiresa- se defendió Dante

-¡se acabó!- dijo la vampiresa deteniéndose para reunir oscuridad en sus manos

-aquí vamos- dijo el demonio heredero de dos clanes, al ver como Dante y eliza comenzaban a discutir

-si me lo preguntan a mi, la narración de Dante si era interesante- comentó Claudio

-estoy de acuerdo con Claudio- comentó cierta ángel que acompañada al grupo- la narración de Dante distraía un poco-

-mejor no lo alienten, sino va continuar hablando de lo que estamos haciendo y lo que el quiere hacer- comentó vergil

-siempre hace eso cuando se aburre, al menos es lo que se por el tiempo que los e acompañado, ya me parece un fastidió- agregó trish apoyando al sparda de azul.

-A mi parecer, a eliza le molesta que Dante haga esa clase de cosas- comento la rubia de blanco

-si siguen así van volverse los mejores amigos y luego darán el siguiente paso, ¿tu que piensas jin?- preguntó bayoneta al pelinegro quien solo mantuvo silencio

-como siempre jin dando su opinión asuntos como éste- comentó obelix ante la reacción de kazama, para después fijar su atención en vampiresa y el semi demonio -ustedes 2, mas vale que se detengan, a menos que quieran abstenerse de pizza o vino, ustedes eligen-

Obelix sonrió al ver que dante y eliza detuvieron su "contienda"

-me parece divertido que con esa clase de amenaza logre tal cosa- comentó la youkai -aunque considerando que eliza incluso llegó a robar algunas botellas cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta, no debería de extrañarme-

Una vez solucionado el pequeño asunto, el grupo continuó con su viaje, con obelix a la cabeza del grupo, en ese momento el rubio comenzó a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior

 **Flashback**

Nos encontramos con obelix quién se encontraba de pie en la sala de una de las casas, propiedad de la familia de su madre, a juzga por el tamaño, se podía decir que fue diseñada para que un demonio con su nobleza pudieran residir dentro, el rubio tenía unos papeles en mano, los cuales ya había leído, dio un suspiró

-pasa algo… mi rey- dijo el sparda de rojo con cierto tono de burla en lo ultimo, llamando la atención del rubio, este se encontraba en un sillón de cuero negro, disfrutando de una pizza

-sabes que no me gusta que me llamen de esa manera- dijo el rubio

-sugería que no le hagas casó, a el le gusta hacer burla con esa clase de cosas, siempre a sido así- dijo la rubia de negro que venía de otra sala, en donde se encontraban jin y Claudio jugando en una mesa de billar

-gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo el rubio

En ese momento hicieron aparición, karissa, ikaros y tier estas tres tenían puesto sus atuendos casuales

-máster, el te esta servido- dijo ikaros quien al igual que las demás traía una bandeja con una tetera y vasos de porcelana, con algunas galletas

-vaya que son oportunas- alagó el rubio -¡escuchen todos, reunión!-

Al escuchar el llamado, los miembros de la nobleza faltantes aparecieron, mientras que los otros dejaron sus actividades, sirviéndose también te y galletas

-debo decirlo, estas galletas saben muy bien- comento el alvino

-concuerdo con eso, para que alguien como dante se opiné de esa manera de otra cosa que no sea pizza- dijo el sparda mayor recibiendo un "oye" de parte de su hermano

-pues ikaros y tier son la que se llevan el mérito, al ser quienes prepararon las galletas- dijo la ángel

-nosotras solo seguimos las instrucciones de karissa-san, eso es todo- fue la respuesta de la Angeloid

-como sea, estas galletas saben muy bien, gracias chicas- agradeció el rubio

-no tiene que agradecer obelix-sama- respondió tier, quien bajo la mirada tratando de evitar la del rubio

-bien pasemos a lo que les llamé, así que escuchen atentamente- dijo obelix, justo en ese momento se escucho el sonido de la alguien llamando en la puerta

-yo atenderé- dijo ahri quién también tenía puesto su atuendo casual, se dirigió a la puerta

Si embargo una vez que abrió la puerta, se vio obligada a retroceder de un saltó, evitando una estocada, la youkai pudo ver que su agresor traía puesto una capa con capucha, lo que evitaba reconocer al agresor, se encontraba acompañado por otros 2 que también traían la misma indumentaria

Uno de ellos saco una naguinata, mientras que el otro hizo aparecer unos engranajes de color celeste, los cuales usaron para abalanzarse en contra de ahri y eliza respectivamente, mientras que el primero dio un salto dispuesto a herir a obelix, sin embargo este noto como bayoneta pretendía atacarlo, rápidamente hizo aparecer de ente su capa una espada color turquesa, dicha arma salió disparada, deteniendo las intenciones de la peli negra

Obelix, eliza, ahri y bayoneta, dieron un salto, logrando evitar el daño, mientras que los tres sujetos y la espada atacaron a quien tuvieran cerca, tier blandió su arma rodeada de energía amarilla, más la espada, la cual parecía tener vida propia, la esquivo, momento que vergil haciendo uso de su katana, logro mandar a la espada al suelo y retenerla.

Por su parte jin logró acercarse lo suficiente al agresor de eliza, sin embargo su puño choco contra un muró traslúcido de color blanco el cual se agrietó, para después caer hecho pedazos, por lo que tubo que aparearse para no salir herido, sólo para sentir el filo de la espada de Trish detrás de su cabeza.

Por su parte Claudio se dispuso a enfrentar a encapuchado que ataco a ahri, mas éste esquivaba los golpes del ex exorcista, haciendo usó del mango de su arma logró alejar al peli negro, inmediatamente tubo que hacer uso de su arma para bloquear la espada de Dante, quien de un movimiento rápido hiso que el arma de su adversario quedara en el suelo.

La última persona al ver fallar su ataqué tubo que esquivar un golpe de parte de ikaros, el cual choco contra el piso, que quedo astillado, de no haberlo hecho hubiera quedado de la misma manera, no pudo seguir pensando en eso al sentir algo afilado cerca de su cuello, fijando su vista pudo notar a karissa quien había manifestado unas cuchillas de luz

-una rápida reacción, suficiente para evitar un ataque sorpresa, seguido de una distracción, que da el tiempo necesario para una respuesta capaz de inmovilizar nos, justo lo que se esperaría de un demonio y su nobleza- fue lo que dijo el encapuchado que karissa tenía inmovilizado, a juzgar por la voz, se trataba de una mujer joven

-así que sabes lo que somos- dijo el rubio -la verdad no se si decir que son muy valientes o muy tontos por atacar nos, dime ¿qué pretendían con eso?-

Ante la vista de todos, los encapuchados se inclinaron

-primero, quiero pedir disculpas por nuestra acción anterior- esto sorprendió a todo el grupo, después de todo, no siempre tu agresor te pide disculpas después de atacarte -tenemos una razón válida, la cuál se la explicaremos-

Con un asentimiento de parte del rubio, dante, trish y karissa retiraron sus armas

-vergil, ya deja en paz a esa espada quieres- haciendas caso a su "rey", vergil volvió a en fundar su katana, mientras que la espada se quedó levitando en el mismo sitió

-permitan que nos presentemos- dicho esto los encapuchados retiraron su indumentaria

La primera era una mujer alta y de constitución atlética y musculosa. Tenía la piel algo bronceada, pelo platinado con un largo y delgado mechón que le caía por el lado derecho de la cara, y ojos rojos. Usaba un traje ajustado azul, con protectores de plata en los hombros, brazos, piernas y pecho, enmarcados con un particular símbolo, un ojo rojo soltando una lágrima, bordeado con tres triángulos arriba. Llevaba consigo una enorme espada, que a pesar de su tamaño no la hacía tambalearse por el peso ni nada

-ella es mi guardiana, impa-

La segunda persona, se trataba de una joven de complexión clara, con los rasgos faciales finos y delicados, ojos violetas y su largo cabello celeste estaba atado en una coleta hacia el lado derecho, sujeto por un adorno azul oscuro con dos plumas rojas. Era de estatura media, de figura delgada y esbelta, acentuada por el atuendo que llevaba, el cual le daba una apariencia bastante exótica. Estaba compuesto por un bikini azul oscuro con cintas del mismo color con bordes dorados que estaban unidos a un collar dorado, con una media capa sobre su hombro izquierdo, y mangas separadas de color blanco cubriendo sus brazos. Usaba una falda corta sobre unos pantalones ajustados que resaltaban sus piernas, y unas botas cuyas suelas y tacones parecían hechos de oro sólido. Todo el atuendo era complementa con joyería azul celeste y encajes dorados

-nuestra compañera, la hechicera lana-

Mientras que la espada brillo desapareciendo, en su lugar se encontraba un ser de apariencia femenina que levitaba sobre el suelo. Llevaba una especie de "vestido" azul ajustado con dos líneas doradas bajando hasta el borde, y en el centro del pecho una joya azul enmarcada. Parecía carecer de brazos, pues en lugar de extremidades superiores parecía tener unas "alas" plegadas sobre sus hombros que caían como si fuesen una capa, la mitad izquierda de color azul claro y la derecha azul oscuro. Así mismo, su rostro, o en realidad toda su cabeza era del mismo color que el "ala" derecha, con los rasgos faciales definidos pero vacíos, como si se tratase de una estatua. Sus piernas eran de color negro, enmarcadas con listones verdes a todo lo largo, y sus pies, aunque no tenían dedos visibles, parecían terminar en "tacones altos" de alguna manera.

-a ella pueden llamarla fay-

La ultima persona era una joven de ojos azules, de la misma edad que obelix, Tenía protectores de oro en los hombros, pecho, caderas y brazos, también sus botas, que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, estaban hechas de oro, y llevaba debajo de estas unas medias largas ajustadas hasta la mitad del muslo, de color oscuro. Debajo de los protectores llevaba lo que parecía ser un corsé de color lavanda, y su falda, de color rosa y sujetada por los protectores de las caderas, estaba abierta en el frente para permitirle mover las piernas. Llevaba también una sobrefalda de color azul con algunos gráficos. Su larga cabellera rubia estaba atada en una trenza que terminaba en un adorno de plata con una gema azul, y en su frente llevaba una tiara de oro que completaba perfectamente el atuendo que llevaba.

-y yo soy zelda-

Una vez las que las visitantes hicieron su presentación, obelix hizo lo mismo presentado a el, karissa y su nobleza

-una vez mas pido disculpas por nuestra manera tan repentina de aparecer, pero necesitábamos saber que tan capaz era un demonio y su nobleza- dijo la joven rubia

-¿exactamente porque necesitaban saberlo?- preguntó el rubio, a lo cual zelda respondió

-primeramente, ¿han oído sobre los incidentes que han estado ocurriendo últimamente en los alrededores?-

-están refiriéndose a esos repentinos ataques que han estado sufriendo las comunidades cercanas a este lugar ¿cierto?- preguntó la ángel

-según lo que sabemos, esos ataques comenzaron sin ninguna explicación, algo que nos llamo la atención, por lo que investigamos- dijo el rubio -pero lo único que averiguamos es que los atacantes no son demonios, pero su pongo que ustedes saben algunas cosas sobre ello, no es así-

-esta en lo correcto joven obelix- contestó zelda -esos ataques son perpetuados por una sola persona, con el objetivo de acabar conmigo-

Todos los presentes, a excepción de quienes acompañaban a la rubia, parecían un confundidos por lo que escucharon

-podrías explicar lo que acabas de decir, por favor- pidió el rubio

-lo cierto es que no tenemos idea de las razones, solo se que éstos ataques han tenido el objetivo de llamar la atención de la señorita zelda- contestó la morena peli plata

-pero si sabemos donde se encuentra quién es responsable de esos ataques, pero aún así tenemos un problema- continuó la peli celeste

-según la información que tenemos, ésos ataques fueron realizados por pequeños grupos, algunos eran dirigidos por los generales, por decirlo de cierta forma- complemento el ente

-según lo que sabemos, hay una especie de ejército en dicho lugar, y estamos seguras que esos generales aun no han mostrado su poder- la rubia pausó unos momentos para observar al rubio y su grupo -tenemos planeado atacarlos, pero no servirá de nada, el poder de nosotras 4 no será suficiente, podremos dar lucha, pero eventualmente caeremos, por eso es que acudo ante la presencia de un demonio como usted, por favor quiero que me preste su fuerza y la de su nobleza para poder enfrentar a este enemigo, estoy dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio por este favor-

El rubio, su nobleza y el ángel presentes vieron como la rubia se arrodillada después de haber dicho esas palabras, no sólo ella sino también las acompañantes, siendo la peli platino quien habló aún con la cabeza gacha

-todas nosotras estamos dispuestas a pagar el precio que usted ponga de no parecerle suficiente la anterior propuesta- nadie dijo una sola palabra, el grupo de féminas, manteniéndose de rodillas, los acompañantes del rubio, todos a la espera de la respuesta de este último, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados desde que la rubia termino de hablar, finalmente dio un suspiró para luego darse la vuelta

-muy bien equipo preparen se, mañana saldremos a iniciar una pequeña guerra- dichas palabras sorprendieron a la nobleza del rubio y al grupo, sin embargo estas últimas también sintieron alivio al escuchar dichas palabras -en cuanto a ustedes, tendremos que hablar sobre esa información que tienen, no iremos a luchar contra alguien de quién ni hemos escuchado, así que las esperó dentro de unos momentos, mi nobleza y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar, así que pueden levantarse-

 **Fin flashback**

Después de la reunión con su nobleza, siguió el tener que informarse sobre que clase de adversarios enfrentarían, el terreno en el que lucharían y la clase de estrategia que utilizarían

Ahora mismo se encontraban de camino al lugar donde librarían la batalla con el misterioso enemigo, al menos para el rubio y su nobleza, ya llevaban caminando la mayor parte del día

 **-pareces un poco preocupada karissa ¿acaso te preocupa el misterio de el grupo a quién están ayudando?-** fue la pregunta que escuchó la ángel, de parte de la dragona

-"estas en lo correcto zellaus"- respondió karissa –"hay cosas que no nos han dicho, lo cual me preocupa, pero no al grado de desconfiar de ellas, de cualquier manera ya decidimos ayudarlas, por lo que cumpliremos con nuestra palabra "- fue la respuesta de la ángel

Karissa no era la única que estaba intrigada por lo que desconocían del grupo, obelix estaba en una situación similar

-"aun después de que nos dieran toda la información sobre los enemigos, presiento que no sabemos algo, algo que ellas saben"- eran los pensamientos del rubio

 **-como tu dices obelix, es un presentimiento, aun no hay nada seguro-** fue el comentario de rathalos

-"solo queda esperar, hasta mientras cumpliremos nuestro trató y que pase lo que tenga que pasar"-

En ese momento las miradas del demonio y la ángel se encontraron, como si con la mirada hubieran entendido los pensamientos del otro dieron un asentimiento

-hemos llegado- anunció la peli celeste del grupo, llamando la atención de todos a lo cual se acercaron

Tierra seca y yerma era lo que veían. Los árboles habían perdido todo su follaje, siendo este reemplazado por unos orbes de luz amarilla de aspecto antinatural adheridos a sus ramas, que se habían enrollado en sí mismas. Más aún, la región completa tenía aspecto de haber sufrido terremotos frecuentemente, pues se habían formado grietas y peñascos por todo el lugar, y las pocas zonas de tierra que quedaban intactas estaban esparcidas como piezas de un rompecabezas, lo cual sin duda les dificultaría el avance una vez que descendieran a ese lugar. Finalmente, las nubes de oscuridad se concentraban alrededor del centro del valle, a lo que parecía ser una estructura en ruinas, tal vez una especie de castillo o templo, y las zonas del cielo que no eran cubiertas por ellas eran de un aterrador tono rojo oscuro.

-es increíble que un lugar como este se encuentre aquí, mas aún que ninguna facción la halla encontrado- comentó la ángel, mientras que los ojos de la angeloid se volvieron a tornar rojos

-detectó un campo mágico que se extiende en todo valle, el cuál esta menguando de manera imperceptible pero continúa- dijo la angeloid quién regreso sus ojos a su tono habitual

-bien, dejemos de contemplar la vista, vamos a lo que vinimos- dijo el rubio demonio

-ya todos saben las formaciones y que es lo que deben hacer, así que pongamos en marcha- dicho esto el grupo se separó en otros 4, listos para enfrentarse a lo que estuviera en este lugar

 **XXX**

En otra parte, mas específico, una habitación a oscuras, en la cual lo único visible era una esfera de color purpura oscuro, la cual desprendía un aura morada, de pronto se escucharon pasos que se acercaron

-así que vinieron- dijo una voz femenina, la mujer miro la esfera por momentos -tal parece que trajeron compañía-

-saben que no pueden ganar, no solas, así que buscaron ayuda- comentó otra voz -pero aun así no será suficiente-

-esperó que por lo menos halla alguien que pueda dar pelea, alguien que este a mi altura- dijo otra voz masculina

-no me importa lo que hagan con los demás, mientras consigamos lo que necesitó y dejen que yo me encargue de zelda, he sido clara- dijo la mujer para escuchar pasos que se alejaban

 **XXX**

Lana, trish, eliza y jin ya se dirigieron al sur del valle, lugar donde se encontraba un santuario en el que se ubicaron para llamar la atención del enemigo, algo que no se hizo espera, por lo que empezaron a emplear su capacidades para deshacerse de sus enemigos quienes se habían lanzado en su contra.

Jin esquivó la estocada de uno sus enemigos, este tenía la apariencia de un caballero que usaba una cota de malla como protección, lleva puesto una máscara que cubre sus rostro, guantes botas metálicas, su arma era una espada ligera. El peli negro evitó el ataque para luego conectar un codazo derecho que golpeo la parte superior de la cabeza de su oponente para luego seguir con una patada izquierda que estaba rodeado por rayos rojos que dejo fuera de combate a su objetivo, otro mas se aproximó contra el pelinegro, quien espero a que su enemigo se acercará mientras retraía su puño derecho, el cual impacto con su enemigo cuando este estuvo cerca.

Eliza también se encontraba luchando contra 2 enemigos similares a los que enfrento jin, quiénes blandieron sus espadas en contra de ella, mas la vampiresa dio un barrido esquivando el ataque, aprovechando que todavía estaban de espaldas ataco al mas cercano con un golpe izquierdo seguido de otro derecho, para terminar con una patada con giró mando a volar a su oponente, la pelinegra inmediatamente tubo que esquivar otro corte de parte de su otro enemigo que aún estaba en píe, aunque no por mucho, hizo otro barrido, esta vez desequilibrando a su enemigo, para seguir con un golpe izquierda, luego dio un saltó conectando un golpe ascendente en el rostro de su enemigo, por último rodeó su pie derecho con oscuridad para dejarla caer sobre su víctima, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Trish por su parte se batía en un duelo de espadas contra uno de ellos, un duelo en el que ella hacia retroceder a su oponente mientras este bloqueaba como podía, dos embates fuertes de parte de la rubia fueron lo necesario para romper la defensa de su enemigo, momento que uso para dar la estocada que acabo con su enemigo, el cuál se desvaneció en una bruma negra, como si nunca hubiera estado hay, sea lo que fueran no eran humanos, fijo su vista en el último, este poseía una gruesa armadura negra y empuñada una extraña hacha al igual que un escudo, así que corrió hacia su enemigo para luego dar un salto ejecutando en corte descendente, el cual fue bloqueado por el escudo de su enemigo, inmediatamente tomo distancia, mientras esquivó el hacha que tenia toda la intención de golpearla, para luego concentrar magia en la hoja de su espada realizando 3 cortés de mágicos en contra de su oponente.

Ante su asombro su enemigo se lanzó hacia el ataque con su escudo que lo protegió, posteriormente haciendo uso de la velocidad que adquirió, en vistió a trish quién cayo al suelo aturdida, su compañeros que recién se habían encargado de su adversarios solo vieron como trish iba a ser golpeada por la enorme espada la cual descendió para acabar con la rubia. Pero antes de que la espada llegara a tocarla, alrededor de trish pareció lo que parecía u engranaje de color azul en el cual se hundió desapareciendo, dicho sello se movió antes de que fuera alcanzada por el arma para luego ser golpeando por el engranaje, por su parte jin y eliza se preguntaban por el paradero de su compañera.

-tranquilos, ella esta aquí, no se fue a ningún lado- dijo lana, a su lado se encontraba trish, quién se estaba recuperando del ataque recibido, al igual que el engranaje.

-los ferrus son de cuidado- dijo la peli celeste -los ligeros no son resistentes pero son un problema si son un grupo numeroso, mientras que los pesados tienen mayor resistencia y ataqué, por lo que hay que atacarlos muy fuerte, por ejemplo así- delante de la chica se posicionó el engranaje, quien realizó una pose de idol, para luego juntar sus manos para que luego disparar a través del engranaje 3 disparos de fuego, como si de un cañón se tratase, dejando al ahora identificado ferrus como chatarra fundida, para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a el grupo.

-espero que les halla quedado claro- dijo en un tono alegré, el grupo se miro unos momentos, entonces todos los presentes notaron que apareció otro grupo de ferrus, este grupo era el doble del anterior.

-vamos a tener que poner en práctica lo que no acabas de enseñar, inmediatamente- comentó el varón del grupo

Como el grupo dio prioridad acabar primero a los mas débiles, los cuales cayeron con la combinación de los ataques de lana quién los repelía con su portal, mientras que trish aprovechó el momento para desenfundar sus dos pistolas, luce y umbra con las cuales dejo caer una lluvia de disparos que acabaron con el grupo, mientras que jin y eliza decidieron encargarse de los mas pesado, eliza reunió oscuridad en sus dos manos la cual lanzó en contra de los sus oponentes, quiénes se cubrieron con sus escudos, resistiendo el ataque, momento en el que eliza apareció encima de uno, para mandarlo hacia jin, quien ya tenía sus puño rodeado de rayos rojo que impacto contra el "rostro" de su enemigo, el cual término arrancado, el otros trato de golpear a peli negro con su hacha, mas este recibió un rodillazo de parte de eliza quien apareció a un lado del enemigo, seguido de un golpe descendente derecho, seguido por una patada izquierda en el casco, el cual salió volando

-eso fue muy fácil- comentó la vampiresa del grupo

-estoy de acuerdo, esta clase de ataque predecible es el que usaban al atacar- comentó la peli celeste -aun así estoy segura que esto no es todo-

Justo término de hablar lana, el grupo sintió un temblor, por lo cuál el grupo se puso en guardia, a la espera de cualquier cosa

-¡todos, retrocedan!- aun si entender porque, el grupo obedeció, justo a tiempo ya del suelo que anteriormente pisaban comenzó a agrietarse, emergiendo de ella una enorme y monstruosa planta. Más específicamente, una planta carnívora en todo el sentido de la palabra. En todo el centro sobresalía un gran bulbo, y a su vez, de este salían cuatro tallos que terminaban en unas enormes cabezas redondas sin ojos ni ningún otro rasgo facial, a excepción de unas enormes bocas llenas de muchísimos y afilados dientes, la cuál no perdió tiempo y trato de devorar al grupo el cuál inmediatamente tomo distancia

La planta detuvo su ataque al percibir que el grupo estaba fuera de su alcance, para luego disparar espinas, como tal ametralladora, por sus bocas lo cualquier volvió obligó al grupo a refugiarse detrás de una pared mágica que lana invocó

-supongo que esa es la bestia de la que nos hablaron, manhandla- comentó la vampiresa

-estas en lo correcto- respondió la hechicera

-entonces tendremos que usar esa estrategia para acabar con esta planta mutuante- dijo la rubia de negro, dicha estrategia habían diseñado la noche anterior en base a la información que habían recibido, esta consistía que tres miembros atacarán una cabeza cada cual, siendo estos jin, eliza y trish, quienes dejaron la seguridad del muro creado por lana para acercarse a la planta, la cuál al percibirlos volvió a intentar devorarlos, pero solo quedo en eso, un intento, ya que la rubia tomo su espada la cuál se fue rodeada por un aura negra, para luego dar un corte liberando el poder, el cual cortó el tallo de la planta, dejando caer al inerte apéndice, por su parte eliza dio un salto, mientras reunía oscuridad entre sus manos para después lanzarlo a la boca de la planta, la cual había abierto sus fauces, seguidamente convulsionó, para que luego la cabeza fuera devorada por la explosión de oscuridad, por su parte jin, dio un salto, para caer sobre la cabeza, evitando las fauces de la planta, para después rodear completamente su brazo derecho de rayos rojos, para después su puño atravesará la cabeza, la cual comenzó a sacudirse, mas el peli negro no se soltó hasta que la cabeza cayó al suelo sin vida

-¡ahora!- con el grito de parte de jin, lana hizo aparecer un círculo magico sobre la planta, dejando caer un rayo sobre esta, mas específico sobre el bulbo, la parte vulnerable, ahora que solo quedaba una cabeza, la cuál comenzó a chillar de dolor, la hechicera mantuvo el rayo por alrededor de un minuto, una vez término todos pudieron ver que lo único que quedaba era una planta quemada, por lo que todos pudieron sentirse un poco mas tranquilos

Justó en ese momento los miembros de la nobleza de obelix, se quedaron en silencio, inmediatamente las 2 féminas pusieron un rostro preocupado que no le agrado a lana

-bien, entendido, vamos inmediatamente- dijo jin, para luego dirigirse a lana -tenemos que movernos, acaba de ocurrir algo que no estaba previsto-

 **XXX**

En el lado este se encontraba el grupo compuesto de tier, bayoneta, vergil y fay, al igual que el otro grupo, habían tomado el santuario que se encontraba en el lugar para recibir los ataques los cuales no tardaron en llegar para tener que hacer frente

Bayoneta evito el filo de la espada de uno de sus enemigos, para luego golpearlo con el arma en su mano derecha, elevando por unos momentos a su enemigo, lo cual aprovechó para dispararle con la misma arma para que luego solo cayera el cuerpo de su enemigo, continuó con una rápida secuencia de patadas izquierdas a un enemigo que pretendía realizar una estocada para terminar con una patada mortal, rápidamente esquivo el ataque de otro ferrus para responder con una patada ascendente derecha, para luego regresar a su enemigo al suelo con otra patada derecha

Por su parte tier, hacia frente a dos ferrus, los cuales la atacaron simultáneamente, mas la rubia logró esquivarlos a ambos, para luego bloquear el ataque simultáneo de sus enemigos, mantuvo por unos momentos el cruce de armas para luego hacerlos retroceder haciendo uso de su fuerza, para después acercarse a sus enemigos, mientras que su espada era rodeada en la característica aura amarilla, por su parte los ferrus trataron de atacarla, mas tier los esquivó hábilmente, al mismo tiempo que logro conectar una estocada en su sus adversarios los cuales se convirtieron en bruma negra, la cual desapareció

Vergil en cambio se encontraba esquivando con facilidad los ataques del par de ferrus, en cierto momento ambos atacaron a albino al mismo tiempo, mas este solo se hizo a un lado para después golpear 2 veces con su katana aún enfunda la cual sujetaba con su mano izquierda, al enemigo que tenía mas cerca, logrando mandarlo al suelo, mientras el otro trató de atacarlo por la espalda, mas vergil desenfundó rápidamente su katana realizando dos cortes en el pecho de su enemigo, seguidamente el sparda mayor dio un giró sobre su propio eje, realizando un corte muy profundo en el pecho del otro ferrus que también intento atacarlo, una vez hecho esto volvió a enfundar su katana, al mismo tiempo que sus oponentes desaparecían

Mientras fay hacia frente a 2 ferrus, uno ligero y otro con armadura, obsto por hacerse cargo del mas débil, por lo que dio un giro conectando una patada para después brillar convirtiéndose en espada, la cual giro como una sierra al mismo tiempo que se elevaba en el aire, dejando al armado que empuñaba una enorme espada al igual que un escudo, sin perder tiempo dio un giro derecho dando un patada, seguido de un saltó dando una patada derecha, para luego dar un giro izquierdo con patada, todos estos movimientos fueron realizados con tal elegancia que parecía un baile, mas todos los golpes fueron bloqueados por el escudo de su oponente, el cual intento golpearla con su enorme espada, la cual fay esquivó ágilmente, de la nada aparecieron 3 flamas de distintos colores, rojo verde y celeste, las cuales rodearon al espíritu quién dio unos giros para después volver a tomar la forma de espada, la cual giraba y se elevaba como si de una hélice se tratase, golpeando 3 veces al ferrus, logrando eliminarlo

-pensé que estos enemigos darían mas pelea- comentó la peli negra al ver que ya no había mas enemigos

-tal parece que su peligrosidad solo es proporcional a su cantidad, al menos lo son los mas débiles- dijo la rubia de blanco

-por mas que eso sea cierto no debemos confiarnos, no hay que darles ninguna oportunidad- fue lo que dijo vergil

-aun así sus habilidades son dignas de análisis- comentó su acompañante -teniéndolos de nuestro lado tenemos altas probabilidades de triunfar, a pesar del pago que tendremos que hacer lady zelda tomo la mejor decisión-

Justo cuando el espíritu término de hablar apareció un selló mágico el cual los miembros de la nobleza de obelix no reconocieron

-fay ¿ustedes usan círculos mágicos para moverse?-

-negativo joven vergil, lana usa un portal que usamos algunas veces, además detecto mágica oscura en dicho círculo-

No necesitaron mas información, por lo que todos tomaron posición defensiva, a la espera de lo que sea que fuera aparecer del círculo del cuál salió un grupo de ferrus que contaba con 2 armados estos tenían a alguien conocido por los presentes: lana, aún que su tono de piel, ojos, ropa, y cabello eran de un tono mas pálido, esta tenía el filo de las armas de 2 ferrus ligeros

-por favor, ayuden me- dijo la peli celeste, por su parte el grupo se miro entre si para luego a sentir

-no se mueva señorita lana, solo confíe en nosotros- dijo fay, justo en ese momento el grupo de ferrus ligeros se lanzó al ataque, siendo imitados por bayoneta, tier y fay

Haciendo uso de su agilidad, bayoneta golpeo a tantos como pudo, al igual que Tier, quién hacia uso de su espada para golpearlos si dañarlos, logrando amontonar al grupo, momento en el que fay se deslizó rápidamente a través de los ferrus, para luego elevarse y convertirse en espada y disparar un rayo de luz a sus enemigos quienes fueron rodeados por un triángulo de luz dorada, una vez que el brillo seso, había rastro de sus enemigos

-un problema menos- dijo bayoneta, para luego fijar su vista en los ferrus armados quienes hicieron que sus armas tocaran la piel de su prisionera

-deberían mirar arriba antes hacer cualquier cosa- los ferrus y su prisionera hicieron caso a lo dicho por la rubia, solo para ver múltiples espadas sobre los 3, lana al notar que sus captores se habían distraído aprovechó para alejarse rápidamente, justo en el momento en que los ferrus fueron empalados por las espadas

-sabía que usar mi ataque en esta estrategia serviría- comentó el Esparta mientras se acercaba a lana, al igual que los demás

-gracias por salvarme, esos ferrus me tomaron desprevenida- dijo la hechicera, entonces noto que el grupo la miraba fijamente -¿pasa algo?-

-es solo que tenemos una pregunta que hacerte- dijo la peli negra del grupo

-¿Quién eres?- dijo el alvino, quien ya se encontraba detrás de lana con su katana lista para realizar un corte a la hechicera quien logro esquivarlo en el ultimo momento, solo para recibir a fay quién la embistió mandándola unos metros hacia atrás, apenas se recuperó tuvo que crear un muró mágico que recibió un corte de energía de parte de tier, solo para ver a bayoneta aparecer detrás de ella, recibiendo dos patadas, seguida de unos disparos que dieron en el blanco obligándola a retroceder

-que les sucede, ¿Por qué me atacan?- pregunto la hechicera

-deja de fingir, sabemos perfectamente que usted no es la señorita lana- respondió fay

-el grupo en el que esta lana esta totalmente capacitado para hacer frente a esta clase de enemigos, al igual que ella, sobre todo no hemos recibido ningún informe- comentó la rubia de blanco

-pero eso no fue lo que nos confirmó que tu no eres lana, sino tu reacción ante nuestra estrategia, lana, impa y zelda se hubieran mantenido en su sitio, ya que ellas saben que las espadas de vergil solo dañan a enemigos- continuó la peli plata

-te lo volveré a preguntar- dijo vergil al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su katana a la impostora -¿Quién eres?-

Por su parte "lana" mostró asombro en su rostro, para luego mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que sus heridas de bala se curaban

-no me esperaba que pudieran darse cuenta, pero si quieren saber quien soy tendrán que obligarme- dicho esto invocó unos rayos que obligaron al grupo a separarse, lo cual su enemiga aprovechó por lo que se centro en el mas próximo, siendo este vergil a quien hizo que cayeran rayos hasta que choco con un muro mágico el cual también fue golpeado por otro rayó provocando que este desprendiera descargas eléctricas, logrando aturdir a semi demonio, en eso recibió dos patadas izquierdas de parte de bayoneta algo que la molesto, por lo que rápidamente invoco otro muro mágico, el cual atrapó la bruja quién pretendía dispararle, rápidamente fijo su atención en Tier quien ya había lanzado 3 cortes de energía, los cuales esquivó con cierta dificultad solo para encontrarse con la rubia quien estaba a pocos pasos de ella, por lo que rápidamente hizo que apareciera otro muró mágico desde el suelo el cual elevo a tier en el aire, una vez que estuvo en el suelo fue recibida por otros 2 muros que chocaron entre si para después explotar con ella en medio

-ninguno de ellos no tienen conocimiento de las habilidades de combate de la señorita lana, por eso lograste tomarlos de por sorpresa- comento fay quien se encontraba detrás de la falsa lana -algo que yo poseo, por lo que es mi deber detenerte-

-tu detenerme, realmente eres ingenua al pensar eso- fue la respuesta que recibió para luego invocar tres placas mágicas de forma cuadrada, las cuales comenzaron a girar para luego dirigirse hacia fay, quien dio un salto hacia atrás, volviendo a tomar la forma de espada y como si cual flecha atravesó la placa del medio logrando destruirla en el proceso, mientras seguía hasta que dio con la falsa hechicera, provocando también una explosión de luz que hizo desaparecer a su enemiga, para luego regresar a su anterior puesto

Una vez que el brillo seso, se reveló a lo que parecía ser un ente de gran tamaño, lleva puesto lo que parecía ser un abrigo con capucha puntiaguda, de color púrpura, ornamentada con adornos de oro, lo que le daba más un aspecto de hechicero o brujo que de fantasma. No obstante, se podía ver a leguas que no era humano. De las mangas de su capucha sobresalían dos brazos largos y delgados como ramas de un árbol seco, al igual que sus manos, y el único rasgo facial que tenía era un enorme y brillante ojo rojo que resplandecía bajo las sombras de su capucha.

-he analizado la forma de combate de la señorita lana y solo puedo decir que tus versiones oscuras son débiles en comparación a los de ella, wizzro- dijo el espíritu nombrando al ente en frente de ella

-así que el es quien pretendía engañarnos con esa táctica tan cobarde- comento el sparda quién al igual que tier y bayoneta se habían recuperado de los ataques anteriores

-maldición- se quejó el espectro quien aún se resentía por el ataque que recibió -tal vez hallas logrado tu cometido, pero yo también logre el mío-

En ese momento apareció un círculo mágico debajo de fay el cuál pareció inmovilizarla, inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque contra el espectro, pero este escapó hundiéndose en el suelo para después aparecer a un distancia segura

-ese círculo mágico no la dañará por si es que lo preguntan, solo a deja inanimada para otro propósito, miren ya casi termina- dijo el espectro, para ver como de la joya de fay salía un triángulo amarillo el cual brillaba intensamente el cual se elevó por los aires y dirigirse hacia el norte, al mismo tiempo que fay caía al suelo, por lo que sus compañeros se cercaron rápidamente

-yo fallé, no pude protegerlo- fue lo que escucharon tier y bayoneta al acercarse, en ese momento la nobleza del demonio se quedo en silencio mientras recibían un mensaje de parte de su rey, a juzgar por las expresiones de tier y bayoneta no parecían ser buenas noticias

-bien entiendo- dijo vergil para luego fijar su atención en el espectro, mientras que tier, bayoneta y fay iban a la misma dirección que el triángulo había tomado

-parece que tus amigas saben que ya no pueden hacer nada por lo que dejan solo a ti para enfrentarme, que injusto no- como única respuesta, vergil se abalanzó contara su oponente

 **XXX**

El grupo de dante, Claudio, ahri e impa tomaron la misma acción que los otros grupos tomando el santuario del oeste y al igual que los otros grupos llamaron la atención de los ferrus que había en los alrededores a los cuales comenzaron a combatir

Un par de ferrus ligeros trataban de acertar algunas de sus estocadas en el cuerpo de Claudio, mas este los evadía con facilidad, hasta que decidió atacar, fijando su atención en uno de sus enemigos para luego dar un golpe derecho en el rostro de su enemigo, seguido de un gancho izquierdo, para luego dar un giro golpeando con su brazo derecho al ferrus que salió volando, inmediatamente esquivo la espada de su otro oponente para luego dar un golpe derecho seguido de un golpe descendente izquierdo para luego mandar al suelo a su enemigo al golpearlo con su hombro

Por su parte ahri dio un salto logrando dar un rodillazo en la cabeza de uno de los ferrus para después clavarle sus garras, al instante dio un salto logrando evitar ser dañada por el arma de otro enemigo, rápidamente aun estando en el aire creó en su palma derecha una bola de fuego blanco hacía su oponente el cual no dejo rastro

Por su parte el sparda del grupo enfrentaba a sus enemigos usando su conjunto gilgamesh para poder bloquear las estocadas de sus dos enemigos de manera simultánea, para después responder golpeando con su puño izquierdo en el estómago, para luego darle al otro un gancho derecho, para luego dar una patada izquierda a uno de sus enemigos, para luego girar y levantar su pie sobre la atura de su cabeza y luego dejarla caer con todo su fuerza sobre su victima dejando ambos aturdidos, momento que aprovechó para levantar su puño izquierdo en el cual apareció una especie de propulsor para después impactar su puño en el suelo generando una explosión que hizo desaparecer a su enemigos

Mientras que impa se dispuso a hacer frente al ferrus armado que tenía un escudo y un mangual, y al ligero que lo acompañaba, teniendo como prioridad eliminar a este último para que no interfiriera, por lo que rápidamente tomo con ambas manos s arma, una enorme espada de casi el mismo tamaño que ella, la cual desenfundó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que daba un giro partiendo en dos a su enemigo que se disponía a atacarla, dejando solo al pesado por lo que no perdió tiempo y lo atacó, dando un corte izquierdo que fue bloqueado a duras penas por el escudo enemigo quien lanzo su arma conta impa quien dio un saltó al mismo tiempo que daba un salto y desenfundaba su espada logrando partir la espera, mas no fue todo ya que la peli platino descendió al mismo tiempo que giraba con su espada como si fuera una sierra la cual partió en dos a su enemigo

-¿eso es lo mejor que estas cosas saben hacer? ni siquiera me estoy esforzando- comentó el sparda

-parece ser que, aparte de tener una fuerza poco mas de lo que es humanamente posible, no tienen otro cualidad- dijo la youkai del grupo

-añade también su falta de manejo de la espada que todos parecen tener en común, en serio me cuesta creer que estas cosas puedan ser un problema- añadió el ex exorcista

-les sugeriría que no los subestimaran, además su peligrosidad radica en sus habilidades, sino en otro cosa- advirtió la peli blanca al escuchar los comentarios de los miembros de la nobleza de obelix, al momento que otro grupo conformado por 2 ferrus armados u otros 8 ligeros, los cuales rodearon al grupo

-entonces vamos a averiguar el por que son peligrosos- dijo el varón alvino para luego dar un salto y una vez en aire girar quedando de cabeza al mismo tiempo que desenfundó sus pistolas, para luego girar mientras desencadenó una lluvia de disparos que logro derivar a todos los enemigos mas débiles, quedando en pie los ferrus armados, los cuales claudio abordo rápidamente, atacó al mas cercano con una patada izquierda giratoria que mando la espada de su enemigo por los aires, seguido de una patada derecha a la mano del otro ferrus, haciendo que pierda su hacha, momento que ahri aprovechó para dar mandar un par se corazones que salieron de un beso que ella mando hacia sus enemigos, los cuales al recibirlos comenzaron a caminar de forma inofensiva hacia adelante, solo para ser interceptados por impa, quien hizo aparecer 3 espadas de agua atreves de un sello magico azul, uso 2 para atravesar a los ferrus, y luego relatarlos con la última espada

-como decía, ni siquiera me esfuerzo- dijo Dante, mas en ese momento oyeron un rugido el cuál alertó a impa

-¡cúbranse!- todo el grupo hizo caso a la orden de la morena, justo a tiempo ya que evitaron ser consumidos por ardientes llamas que parecían caer del cielo seguido de un pequeño estruendo

-percibo una fuerte presencia- dijo ahri sin quitar la vista de las llamas al igual que los demás

-eso quiere decir que vamos a tener que esforzarnos- comentó claudio mientras el y el grupo se ponían en guardia

Una vez que el fuego se disipó, Impa pudo verlo claramente: un enorme dragón lanzafuego, de brillantes escamas rojas y con unas enormes alas de murciélago completamente extendidas, y dos grandes cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza. El enorme reptil se encogió para el asombro de la mayoría del grupo quedando de rodillas enfrente de ellos para luego ponerse de pie, exhalando con un gruñido una pequeña bocanada de fuego.

El dragón acababa de tomar una forma más humana, dentro de lo que cabía. Parecía ser una especie de caballero, alto y extremadamente corpulento, más de lo que podría ser un hombre normal, con una pesada armadura roja. Si eso no fuera suficiente, su casco metálico, que oscurecía la parte superior de su rostro, tenía los mismos cuernos de su forma draconiana, y por detrás de él sobresalía una larga y delgada cola de pelo carmesí. En su mano llevaba una especie de lanza larga de doble punta, y esta estaba envuelta en unas intensas llamas que no lo quemaban a él, tomo unos momentos para observar a los presentes

-veo que trajeron refuerzos, una muy buena decisión, muestren me de lo que son capaces- comento el nuevo adversario para luego atacar con su lanza al mas cercano que tenía siendo este claudio

El ex exorcista esquivo por muy poco los 2 golpes que dio, para luego ser golpeado por 3 bolas de fuego blanco, encontró con su mirada a la causante siendo esta ahri a quien pareció una furiosa mirada, mas rápidamente puso su lanza para bloquear la espada de dante, forcejearon unos momentos hasta que el enemigo hizo que su brazo tomara forma de una garra de dragón con la cual golpeo al alvino quién salió volando unos cuántos metros

-¡caballero dragón volga, enfréntame!- dijo impa llamando la atención del recién identificado quien hizo girar su lanza mientras caminaba lentamente hacía la morena quien sujeto su arma por el mango

-aun después del final de nuestros enfrentamientos quieres luchar contra mi, eres una gran guerrera, solo por eso concederé tu deseó- dicho esto ambos se lanzaron contra el otro para luego chocar armas, a pesar de que el filo de la espada de impa chocaba contra el mango de la lanza de volga esta resistía, lo que es mas impa retrocedía poco a poco, notando esto la alvina puso mas fuerza para hacer retroceder al caballero, sujetando luego su espada dio un giro izquierdo, el cuál nuevamente fue bloqueado por volga quién rápidamente se movió para evitar ser cortado por impa quien había saltado al aire mientras giraba sujetando su espada, aunque el ataque de la alvina fallo, logró acercarse a su enemigo quien se puso en posición defensiva, por lo dio un tajo ascendente mientras salto, logrando romper su defensa para después caer al suelo con su enorme espada por delante, mientras que el caballero al notar las intenciones de la peli blanca retrocedió dando un salto logrando evitar el impacto, momento que aprovechó para dar a impa 3 golpes con su lanza, quién logró poner su espada como escudó, mas el caballero no se detuvo hay sino que hizo girar su lanza logrando romper la defensa de su adversaria para luego tomar un profundo respiro, el cual alerto a la peli blanca que dio un salto para retroceder logrando salvarse de ser consumida por el aliento de fuego de su enemigo, mas fue tomada por sorpresa al ver que su enemigo salía de entre el fuego dispuesto a empalarla con su arma, por la velocidad y la distancia impa supo que no lograría esquivar el ataque, por lo que solo cerro los ojos, para luego sentir como era tirada al suelo y que alguien estaba sobre ella

-eso estuvo cerca, por poco y yo tampoco la cuento- al escuchar dichas palabras impa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con claudio quien estaba sobre ella, para luego levantarse y darle la mano a impa, entonces los presentes vieron una luz dorada la cual iba en dirección norte, después los miembros de la nobleza de obelix se mantuvieron en silencio para luego poner una expresión de asombro y preocupación

-entendido- dijo la youkai mientras se dirigió a impa -acaba de ocurrir un imprevisto e involucra a zelda, por lo que tenemos que ir en cuanto antes-

El grupo se dispuso a ponerse en marcha solo para encontrar al caballero quién le bloqueaba el pasó

-no creerán que se irán de aquí tan fácil o si- dijo volga

-no tenemos otra opción- dijo dante para luego manifestar a nevan en su verdadera forma -nevan necesitó que vayan con ellos y acates las ordenes que te den-

-no tengo ningún problema, solo déjame darte algo- la peli roja se acerco a dante para darle un corto pero apasionado beso en la boca el cual fue correspondido, una ver termino corrió hacía volga, quien preparó su lanza y una vez que tubo a dante en su rango atacó mas el sparda de rojo dio un salto para caer sobre los hombros de volga a quien uso para dar otro salto quedando detrás del caballero, sin perder tiempo tomo su espada para dar unas rápidas estocadas las cuales fueron bloqueadas por volga quien una vez más hizo girar su lanza logrando interceptar lo ataques del alvino, en cierto momento ambos retrajeron sus armas para luego chocarlas con mucha fuerza generando chispas y haciendo que ambos retrocedan debido al impacto, una vez que ambos se recuperaron el caballero noto la ausencia de los demás

-era una distracción para que ellos pudieran seguir- dedujo el caballero -te sacrificas para darles una oportunidad a tus compañeros e impa, un acto muy noble-

-gracias por el cumplido, ahora que te parece ver de lo que es capaz este sacrificio- respondió dante mientras apuntó con su espada al caballero con quién mantuvo un cruce de miradas, o al menos eso parecía, para luego lanzarse el uno contra el otro, iniciando una batalla al rojo vivo

 **XXX**

Para el grupo de obelix, karissa, ikaros y zelda no les fue muy difícil poder llegar hasta las ruinas, mas específicamente lo que parecía una entrada, ya que la mayor parte de los enemigos se habían dirigido hacía la ubicación del los otros 3 grupos, tal como estaba planeado, lo cual dejaba el caminó libre para poder llegar hasta dicho lugar teniendo mas que unos enfrentamientos menores, dejando como único objetivo el buscar a quien dirigía a todos estos enemigos, aún así tenían que hacer frente a algunos enemigos que quedaban, como el grupo que se encontraba en dicho sitio

Ikaros hacía frente a un par de ferrus ligeros, uno de ellos se ataco con su espada a la angeloid quién uno sus protectores de brazos para bloquear el ataque, para luego responder con una patada derecha a la pierna de su enemigo seguido de un golpe con su antebrazo derecho que arrojó al ferrus contra la pared, rápidamente uso sus alas para elevarse dando un salto mortal para luego quedar de rodillas, evitando un corte del otro ferrus, para luego dar un gancho derecho en el rostro de su enemigo quién se elevo por los aires cayendo pesadamente al suelo

Mientras karissa golpeó con un gancho derecho seguido de un gope izquierdo, terminando con una patada derecha voladora, otro ferrus aprovechó que la ángel estaba de espaldas para intentar atacarla, mas solo quedo en eso, un intento, ya que término siendo atravesado por una espada de luz plateada la cuál no lo mató, pero si lo hicieron las otras espadas que lo rodearon para después atrasarlo, en ese momento karissa se dio la vuelta para ver a su enemigo se desvanecía, dando a entender que su ataque habia funcionado, tal parecía que ya podía dominar la invocación de espadas que vergil le había enseñado a petición suya, algo que el sparda mayor pareció interesado en hacer, tal vez para poder decir a futuro, que habia enseñado a un ángel, quién sabe, negando con la cabeza decidió enfocarse en la misión

Al mismo tiempo obelix hacia frente a otros ferrus, rápidamente abordó al mas cercano para conectar un golpe derecho, para luego continuar con otro izquierdo, finalizó con una patada izquierda que alejo y derribo al ferrus, otro se acercaba al rubio mas este desenfundó una escopeta recortada y dar un disparo sin siquiera mirar al ferrus quien se desvaneció antes de tocar suelo, una vez hecho esto aprecio su arma, coyote A era el nombre de la escopeta recortada que dante le había regalado como agradecimiento, aunque en opinión del rubio, dante ya no usaba dicha arma por lo que decidió dárselo, sea como fuere él aceptó ya que el sparda menor le enseñó como canalizar su poder mágico para ser usado como munición infinita del arma, hasta ahora le agradaba la idea, luego pensaría en eso, el y su grupo tenían una misión que cumplir

Por sus parte zelda blandía una espada larga y delgada de tipo florete, la hoja estaba hecha de plata fina y la empuñadura de oro muy bien ornamentada, lo cual complementaba su elegante atuendo perfectamente, hacía frente a un ferrus ligero con quien tubo por unos momentos un crucé de armas, una vez que se separaron aprovechó para volver a acercarse conectar una serié de 8 cortes para terminar con una estocada en el pecho de su enemigo, inmediatamente tubo que rodar por el suelo para evitar ser partida por la espada del ferrus armado que había aparecido, una vez que la rubia se levantó dio un saltó al mismo tiempo que daba un corte a su oponente, mientras que zelda estaba en el aire, un sello magico amarillo pareció en el suelo, justo donde estaba tanto ella como su enemigo, al mismo tiempo que su espada desaparecía en un destello y hacer aparecer una esfera de luz amarilla la cuál lanzó contra su enemigo generando una explosión la cual no dejo rastro del ferrus, una vez en el suelo su espada regreso de la misma forma en que desapareció, para luego reunirse con los demás miembros del grupo

-hemos acabado con el grupo que custodiaba este sector- informó la rubia

-en estos momentos los otro grupos deben estar enfrentado a las fuerzas enemigas tal como se planeó- complemento la angeloid

-solo espero que todos estén bien- comento la ángel -tal vez conozca a algunos de poco tiempo pero aun así no seria bueno que algo malo les pasará-

-si te refieres a dante, vergil y trish, pierde cuidado, ellos tres son muy buenos, al igual que los demás, son mi nobleza después de todo- dijo el rubio líder, para luego fijar su atención en la rubia que los acompañaba -aunque la verdad estoy sorprendido por tus habilidades zelda, quién viera que ese rostro esconde a una muy buena guerrera-

En eso el grupo escuchó una risa femenina con tono maligno justo detrás de ellos, por lo que identificaron a la dueña de dicha risa, una mujer joven que traía puesto un atuendo que parecía deliberadamente provocador, el cual mostraba su cuerpo de piel morena, su vestido, púrpura oscuro con líneas doradas, era ajustado y tenía un escote tan pronunciado que llegaba hasta su ombligo, y llevaba una media capa sobre el hombro derecho muy similar a la de Lana pero de color lavanda y más larga, con plumas rojas. El brazo derecho era el único cubierto por una manga, y en el izquierdo llevaba brazaletes de oro unidos con cadenas entrecruzadas. La parte inferior dejaba su pierna izquierda totalmente al descubierto mostrando una gran cantidad de tatuajes rojos en ella, también con un adorno de oro en el muslo. Llevaba una especie de gorro de sacerdotisa cubriendo su cabello, aunque alcanzaba a verle algunos mechones blancos cayéndole por detrás, y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que le daba el aspecto de un pájaro de pico encorvado

-en eso tienes razón demonio, el rostro de ella puede engañar- dijo la recién llegada, obelix y su grupo no tardaron en suponer que era ella a quien buscaban

-cya- dijo la rubia, conformando las sospechas del grupo

-veo que buscaste ayuda, como sabias que no ganarías decidiste buscar quién luchara por ti, aunque no es una sorpresa- comentó la mujer, captando la atención de obelix y karissa debido a lo último, pero decidieron ignorarlo por el momento

-entonces tu eres la hechicera oscura y la que orquestó todos esos ataques, que bueno que decidiste venir, así podremos encargarnos de ti- justo cuando término decir eso fueron rodeados por 8 ferrus ligeros y dos armados -nos encargáremos de ti después de deshacernos de ellos-

-un demonio arrogante, veamos si pueden respaldar esas palabra- como si fuera una señal, los ferrus se lanzaron contra el grupo, a lo cuál obelix dio un salto en el aire para luego mover su escopeta como si fuera un nunchaku mientras disparaba, mientras que karissa se hizo aparecer varias espadas de luz que comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella las cuales se detuvieron para luego salir disparadas, ambos ataques lograron eliminar a los ferrus ligeros, dejando a los armados quienes fueron sorprendidos al ser sujetados por el rostro por ikaros quién se elevó, para luego caer impactando a sus enemigos contra el suelo el cual se agrietó, con algo de dificultad volvieron a levantarse, solo para ver que se encontraban en un triángulo de luz, en el que zelda se encontraba levitando en el medio, seguido de una explosión de energía que borró a los ferrus

-menudos inútiles, si quero que algo salga bien tengo que hacerlo yo misma- dijo la hechicera con molestia al ver lo rápido que fueron eliminados los ferrus, dio un saltó para quedar a una buena distancia del grupo, para luego materializar en medió de una pequeña bruma oscura un báculo negro con detalles dorados, el cual tenía un cristal purpura que tenía varias puntas afiladas, la cual agitó despejando la niebla que creo al mismo tiempo que el cristal voló en contra de el mas cercano, siendo este obelix quién esquivó el ataque, notando también que el cristal aún estaba unido al báculo por una cuerda de luz color lila, la cual se retrajo con un movimiento de parte de la morena

-una mujer dura, siento pena por quién se fije por ti- comento obelix, molestando un poco a la hechicera, aunque extrañamente el estornudo a decir eso

-¡tu no conoces nada sobré mi!- grito cya al mismo tiempo que volvía a lanzar un golpe con su báculo transfigurado en mazo, el cuál obelix no solo esquivó, sino que sujetó la cuerda -¡suelta eso ahora mismo!- dijo para luego mandar una descarga de electricidad oscura, la cual para asombro de la morena, no afectaba al rubio

-tal vez sea un demonio, pero me enseñaron que no debo golpear a una dama, aunque nadie me dijo nada sobre electrocutarla- dicho esto mandó su propia descarga eléctrica para luego soltar el arma de su enemiga quien parecía estar aturdida por el ataqué, momento que aprovechó karissa quien manifestando sus cuchillas de luz se lanzó contra cya, mas esta logro recuperarse y lograr esquivar el ataque en el último momento, solo para ver a ikaros delante de ella quien disponía a golpearla, por lo que rápidamente creo una barrerá que la protegió del golpe, para luego romperse por lo que tubo que alejarse para evitar el golpe, instintivamente se dio la vuelta, solo para tener que bloquear su báculo la espada de zelda con quien forcejeo unos momentos, luego dio un pisotón en el suelo, generando una pequeña explosión de magia oscura con la cual obligó a zelda a alejarse, en eso obelix dio una mirada rápida a sus compañeras para luego de un asentamiento todos lanzarse en contra de cya desde los cuatro lados, dejando de lado también la caballerosidad, noto también como la hechicera dio una sonrió de medió lado, para luego ser golpeado por un pilar de energía oscura, al igual que las demás, mandándolos a todos hacía atrás

-a mi parecer, esto se volvió un poco injusto- comento la hechicera con indignación fingida

-habla de injusticia quien tiene pequeño ejército a su disposición, que enfrenta a 13 personas, si muy injusto- comentó obelix quien se recompuso al igual que el restó del grupo

-¡silencio!- exigió la hechicera -vamos a darle vuelta a esta situación y mi héroe será quien me ayude- éstas palabras confundieron un poco a demonio, la ángel y la angeloid, pero a zelda pareció sorprenderla

Lo siguiente que hizo cya fue invocar tres portales circulares de color púrpura que tenían 4 aspas, los cuales giraban rápidamente, de estos salieron 4 figuras iguales, tenían apariencia humana, una túnica con un protector en su hombro derecho, al igual que un gorro y una bufanda, en su mano derecha tenia un escudo triangular, mientras que su mano izquierda empuñaba una espada, era completamente negro a excepción de sus brillantes ojos rojos

-sean lo que sean, esas cosas están hechas de pura magia oscura, no hay nada de humano en ellos, no habrá que preocuparse por no tener que hacerles daño- comentó karissa quién uso su habilidad para percibir el aura

Estos no tardaron en atacar a cada uno de los presentes blandiendo sus espadas los cuales fueron bloqueados o esquivados, sin embargo estas sombras realizaron un ataqué distinto, dieron un salto al mismo tiempo que giraban en el aire blandiendo sus espada, el cual el grupo evito moviendo rápidamente a la espalda de sus enemigos para luego cada uno terminará a su enemigo con una patada e cargada de electricidad en el caso de obelix, un golpe con gran fuerza en el caso de ikaros o apuñalarlo por la espalda

Por su parte zelda se dispuso a dar la estocada final, pero en eso su enemigo fue remplazado por una versión con color, de túnica verde al igual que el gorro y la bufanda de color azul con diseños rojos, el cual se volteo dejando ver su piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules, fue solo unos momentos hasta que parpadeo regresando al ser oscuro, quien aprovechó la distracción de la rubia para poner su escudo por delante y embestirla, haciendo que zelda perdiera su espada en el proceso, el golpe noqueo y mando a la rubia a poca distancia de la hechicera quién apunto con su báculo a la rubia inconsciente quién desaparecido en un sello mágico, ante el asombro de todos los demás

-¡zelda!- fue el grito de obelix, quién rápidamente apunto con su arma a la hechicera -no te voy a perdonar lo que acabas de hacer- dijo para comenzar a disparar a la bruja, quien se movió logrando evitar el disparó, más el demonio no se detuvo hay por lo que continuó disparando hasta que uno de los disparos término haciendo volar la mascara que tenia, revelando, para confusión del grupo incluido obelix, un rostro que excepción por la piel morena, unas líneas de maquillaje negro que descendían por sus ojos, y un tinte rojo en sus ojos púrpuras, el rostro de la bruja era exactamente idéntico al de Lana. Las mismas facciones, la nariz con la misma forma, los mismos labios con un labial más oscuro. Quitando las diferencias obvias, el color de cabello y piel, o la estatura de las dos, casi podrían parecer hermanas gemelas

La hechicera curiosa al notar que el rubio detuvo su ataque, dio una mirada rápida notando la confusión

-¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto al ver la confusión en sus enemigos, en eso cayo en cuenta que no tenía su máscara, ¿acaso esa seria la razón? Si era así entonces eso solo podía significar una cosa -ustedes no tienen idea del por que zelda y su grupo quiere detenerme, ellas no les han dicho-

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto karissa

-ya veo, solo les diré zelda y quienes la acompañan no les han dicho todo lo que deberían saber- esto género mas dudas en obelix y karissa, aunque ahora que lo pensaban, la información que tenían era un poco incierta, como el porque buscaban a zelda y como es que habían obtenido todos esos datos, justo en eso un destello paso sobre ellos, el cual llego hasta cya quién extendedlo la mano, dejando ver un triángulo de luz el cual flotaba en su palma -ya tengo lo que necesitó, si me disculpan tengo algunos asuntos que atender con cierta princesa-

-¡espera!- exclamó karissa, mas la hechicera invocó 4 portales en los cuáles la ángel sintió reunirse magia oscura, por lo que reunió su propio poder en su mano derecha, haciendo que se rodeará por su aura plateada - **hand destination (mano del destino)-** exclamó karissa proyectando un pilar de luz plateada que interceptó los rayos púrpura de los portales, lo cuál género un resplandor que sego a los presentes, una vez seso el brillo no hubo señales de cya ni zelda

Por su parte, los ojos de la angeloid se tornaron rojos, escaneando el lugar -master, la presencia de la hechicera se encuentra detrás de la barrera que se encuentra justó en frente, al igual que zelda-san quien parece seguir inconsciente pero bien- informó ikaros, para luego karissa hablará

-esto no salió como lo planeamos, que hacemos ahora obelix- como única respuesta, obelix inmediatamente hizo se comunico con su nobleza

-"escuchen, el enemigo tiene a zelda en su poder, necesito que todos vengan a las ruinas inmediatamente, si esos generales han aparecido necesitaremos que alguien se encargue de ellos y eliminarlos si es necesario, es urgente que se responda con prontitud "- después de recibir un entendido de parte de trish, vergil y ahri corto la comunicación -esto fue repentino, así que todos tendremos que tomar otro enfoque-

No pasaron mas de diez minutos para que los distintos grupos aparecieran, siento los primeros claudio, ahri, nevan e impa, seguidos por tier, luise y fay, siendo los últimos en llegar jin, trish, eliza y lana

-¡quiero saber como fue posible que dejaran que zelda fuera capturada!- exclamó impa siendo la primera en abordar a obelix -¡se suponía que ustedes la protegerían, ese era el trato-

-te equívocas- dijo obelix con tono firme pero calmado -primero el trato era ayudarlas a enfrentar a esta enemiga, no protegerlas, y segundo no dejamos que la capturaran, ella se distrajo al momento de enfrentar a estos enemigos que cya invocó, a los que teníamos que hacer frente cada uno-

-todos teníamos que enfrentar a un enemigo, del cual master, karissa-san y mi persona nos hicimos cargó, al igual que zelda-san quién a juzgar por el análisis de su poder y habilidad debía poder acabar a su enemigo, pero antes de dar el golpe final, por alguna razón dudo en acabar con este enemigo- informó ikaros

-hay lo tienes, quieres alguna prueba mas- refutó el rubio

-espera un momento, dijiste que cya invocó unos enemigos, ¿podrías decirme como eran?- pidió lana a la angeloid quién le dio la descripción de los enemigos que habia enfrentado, causando preocupación en la hechicera y en impa -tenemos que darnos prisa, zelda puede estar en peligro si es que vuelve a enfrentarse a ese enemigo, me encargaré de abrir una entrada en esta barrerá-

-espera un momento ¿como sabes que aquí hay una barrera?- dijo obelix señalando ese detalle

-no quiero pensar mal de ustedes, pero la información que nos dieron dejan muchos huecos, de donde la sacaron, además cya dijo algo sobre una princesa y por lo que sabemos zelda es la única que está con ella, no fue una mentirá, percibí su aura maligna, pero segura de lo que decía, si hay algo que debamos saber digan nos lo- dijo la ángel dirigiéndose a impa, fay y lana

De estas impa y lana mostraban cierto nerviosismo, hasta que lana bajo la cabeza en resignación

-esta bien, les contáremos todo- respondió la hechicero con cierto pesar

-lana te prohíbo que...- dijo la morena solo para ser interrumpida por la peli celeste

-ya no tiene caso intentar ocultarlo impa, nuestra única opción es contarles lo que sabemos- respondió lana

-¿crees que eso sirva de algo?- preguntó la albina

-en estos momentos hay una gran probabilidad de que no contemos con la ayuda de obelix-san y su nobleza, si les contamos la verdad hay una posibilidad de que aún puedan ayudarnos y rescatar a la señorita zelda- dijo fay apoyando la decisión de lana, haciendo que impa se resignará

-esta bien, les contaremos todo lo que sabremos, solo pedimos que nos escuchen atentamente y si interrumpimos por favor- pidió la morena, con un asentimiento de parte del rubio decidió empezar a hablar

 **XXX**

Cuando recobró la conciencia, sintió el frio y duro suelo cubierto por azulejos pulidos de colores negro y blanco, al meno eso notaba de la habitación en la que se encontraba, de pronto sintió un brillo que iluminó el sitio, curiosa levanto la mirada encontrando lo un objetó triangular formado por otros tres triángulos, un flotaba sobre un pedestal desprendiendo una luz dorada

-no- dijo al reconocer el objeto mientras retrocedía hasta quedar de espaldas contra la pared, instintivamente volteo, encontrándose con el retrato del mismo joven de túnica verde que había visto antes, por lo que también retrocedió

-un magnífico retrató ¿no lo crees?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, la cual reconoció al instante, aun así dio la vuelta encontrándose con cya -aunque yo creo que toda esta colección es perfecta- dijo mientras extendía sus manos dejando ver detrás de ella varios cuadros del mismo joven, en distintas posiciones e incluso edades

-si vas ha atacarme has lo de una vez cya- fue lo que dijo zelda una vez que se armo de valor, recibiendo un risa como respuesta de parte de cya

-ni seas impaciente princesa- esto último lo dijo con burla -primero déjame contarte una historia quieres-

Hace mucho tiempo tres diosas descendieron a la tierra, encontrándose con un reinó que sufría muchas penurias debido sus infértiles tierras, compadeciéndose de los humanos que habitaban las tierras, cada una uso sus poderes, dándole vida a la tierra, creando en el proceso un objeto capaz de conceder a quién lo obtuviese un deseo sin importar que, al cual las diosas llamaron trifueza, por lo que crearon a una diosa, hylia la diosa de luz quién se encargaría de proteger la trifuerza de aquellos de intenciones oscuras, una vez que hicieron esto, las diosas que nunca dijeron sus nombres se retiraron y nunca mas se las volvió a ver

Paso el tiempo y de la nada surgió un ser malvado que se hacia llamar el heraldo de la muerte junto a su ejército de monstruos, quien se hizo con la trifuerza para si mismo, mas la trifuerza se dividió e tres fragmentos, quedándose el con uno mientras que los otros quedaron en manos de hylia, la diosa hylia enfrentó al heraldo y a sus ejércitos, después de una intensa lucha los monstruos del heraldo cayeron ante la diosa, y heraldo fue derrotado, mas la diosa no pudo eliminarlo debido a sus heridas recibidas en la batalla, dejándole como única opción el tener que sellarlo

Sabiendo que eso solo lo detendría por un tiempo, la diosa eligió a un héroe que pudiera enfrentar al heraldo, luego con todo su poder creó una espada que su héroe blandiría, por último se despojó de su condición divina para encarnarse en un cuerpo humano, para así usa la trifuerza y borrar al heraldo, también designo a una guardiana que cuidaría a su encarnación y encontraría e instruiría a su héroe, por ultimo escondió los últimos fragmentos de la trifuerza en donde nadie pudiera encontrar los

El tiempo volvió a pasar, y la guardiana encontró a la encarnación de la diosa, la princesa del reinó, y al héroe de esta un humilde joven de pueblo, a quienes instruyó junto a otros guardianes los cuales resguardaban el sello del heraldo, guardianes que la guardiana de la diosa eligió, junto a ella se llegaron a conocer como los sabios, una vez que llego el momento, el héroe partió en busca de la espada con la que podría hacer frente al heraldo y así destruirlo una vez que se liberara, después de una larga y difícil travesía se encontrar con el espíritu de la espada que le ayudo a encontrar el arma de la diosa, una vez que logro su cometido, tomo el camino de vuelta en compañía del espíritu, sin embargo mientras regresaba, se encontró con una malherida guardiana de la diosa, quien le dio una terrible noticia, el heraldo había regresado y habia secuestrado a la princesa, el héroe en compañía de la guardiana emprendieron el camino hacía lo único que busaca el heraldo, la trifuerza

Mas el heraldo se encontraba esperándolos junto a la princesa cautiva y la todo trifuerza, dispuesto a enfrentarse al héroe de la diosa, la batalla entra el bien y el mal se dio, mientras la guardiana rescató a la princesa, mas el héroe solo era un humano, el cual pronto se hayo a merced de la fuerza del heraldo, mas su voluntad fue capaz de manifestar el poder de la espada con la que después de una ardua lucha, logró vencerlo hiriendo lo gravemente, mas el heraldo se negó a perder de esas manera, por lo que hizo usó de su fragmento para crear un portal que termino arrastrando al héroe, la guardia, y a la princesa, con la intención de que estos desaparecieran en el tiempo y el espacio, habiendo logrado su cometido el heraldo pereció dejando solo su fragmento de la trifuerza en el lugar que se libro su ultima batalla

-es una interesante historia no lo crees- dijo cya -lastimosamente el destino del héroe fue muy injusto-

-tienes razón en eso, el héroe no merecía ese destinó- respondió zelda, para luego recibir una descarga de electricidad oscura de parte de cya, por lo que gritó de dolor mientras se puso de rodillas

-¡si lo sabes entonces dime ¿Por qué se salvo la princesa, por que te salvaste tu y no el héroe?!- preguntó la hechicera cesando la tortura a zelda, para que esta respondiera

-yo también me pregunté lo mismo varias veces, el no se merecía terminar de ese modo- fue la respuesta de la rubia

-¡por su puesto que el merecía algo mejor, su valentía, su honor su nobleza, todo de el era algo único e incomparable, la gloria hubiera sido poca recompensa por haber enfrentado a esa amenaza, pero en cambió el desapareció solo por tener que servir a la encarnación de esa diosa, por seguir te a ti!- una vez que dijo respiró un poco tratando de calmarse para seguir hablando -yo lo vi, lo observé antes de que lo reconocieran como el héroe, como entrenaba para hacer frente a ese destino que le fue impuestos, su travesía a través e lo que no conocía y el como se arriesgó para salvarte, y que obtuvo como recompensa, desaparecer en el tiempo mientras su princesa era salvada-

-el podía salvarse, pero en lugar de eso me salvo a mi, para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde- dijo la rubia aun de en el suelo, mientras comenzaba a sollozar -hubiera hecho lo que sea para cambiar eso-

-¡entonces por que no lo hiciste!- cuestionó la albina, volviendo a torturar a zelda -¡tenias la posibilidad pero tu nunca lo hiciste, te rehusaste a usar el único medió para poder salvarlo, ¿Por qué? Responde- exigió la hechicera volviendo a para la tortura

-por que no había manera, todo lo que se queda por demasiado tiempo en la brecha temporal desaparece- contestó zelda

-es eso, o es que tienes miedo a ser juzgada por el héroe- comento cya -a que éste te culpe por su infortunado destinó y se aleje de ti-

-eso no es cierto- dijo la rubia, mas la hechicera pareció ignorarla

-sea como sea, no importa- dijo mientras se acercaba al objeto brillante -me encomendaron el tener que resguardar varias reliquias importantes del reino que vio al héroe nacer, al igual que el fragmento de la trifuerza que le fue arrebatado al heraldo, lo único que podría traer de vuelta al héroe, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba los otros fragmentos, los cuales estaban sellados en los lugares menos pensados, la espada que el héroe empuñó y el espíritu de la diosa, sabía que era lo que debía hacer, pero siempre estaba esas dudas esas debilidades las cuales me impedían realizar mi objetivo, por lo que las desterré de mi, para después usar a los guardianes del templo, para que pudieran dar contigo, mas no espere que de mi debilidad naciera lana quien te busco para advertirte, aunque al final fuiste tu la que vino a mi, entregándome lo que necesitó para traer al héroe de vuelta-

-¿entonces que esperas para hacerlo?- pregunto la rubia solo para ver como la hechicera hacia desaparecer la trifuerza

-¿por que no lo hago?- preguntó para luego comenzar a reírse de manera siniestra al mismo tiempo que desaparecía en una bruma púrpura, después de eso uno de los grandes pares de puertas se abrió dando paso a un corredor que daba a una escaleras, y dos pasillos a los lados, de pronto del suelo surgieron varios seres humanoides oscuros similares a los que había visto antes, aun portando espada en mano izquierda y escudo en mano derecha, fue en ese momento que la voz de la hechicera se volvió a oír -su vas a sufrirás zelda, las sombras del héroe se encargarán de eso, y cuando ya no puedas mas traeré al héroe de vuelta, solo para que lo último que veas sea su repudio hacia ti-

Dicho esto uno de los seres oscuros salto hacia la rubia, quién logro esquivarlo rodando por el suelo por muy poco aun así su rostro tenia una expresión de miedo para luego correr por uno de los pasillos, mientras evitaba a los seres hostiles, quienes fueron a su persecución

-"no le molesta nada el tener que esperar un poco, la trifuerza aquí y mi mas odiada enemiga sufriendo, debo admitir lo esto es mejor de lo que espere"- al parecer, había alguien que observaba todo este conflicto desde las sombras


	9. Chapter 9

**XXX**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Decisiones de una vida**

Gozo, satisfacción, regocijo, eso era lo que sentía la hechicera oscura quién se encontraba en las afueras de el templó en el que hábito por tanto tiempo y ahora era el lugar en donde sus sombras atormentarían a la responsable del destino del héroe, zelda, sin dejarle alguna oportunidad de escapar, sin nadie que para poder auxiliarla, después de todo a éstas alturas ese grupo de demonios ya sabrían toda la verdad, por lo que tendrían que haber dejado a su suerte al grupo de zelda, volviendo así el tener que acabar con todo aquéllos que estuvieran ayudando a esa princesa, un simple juego, en ese instante sintió como la barrera mágica que rodeaba el templo era abierto por unos momentos, suficiente para que puedan pasar 3 personas, por lo que fijo su vista hacia el rosal de rosas rojas las cuales tenían tallos negros con espinas que formaban unos muros a su alrededor, en el pasillo que había en frente de ella apareció lana, su otra mitad, la representación de la debilidad de la cual se había separado

-francamente no se si pensar que es muy valiente o muy tonto el que ustedes vengan a enfrentarme- mas no hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de lana, quién aun continuó hacia adelante

-tal vez sea lo uno o lo otro- respondió la peli celeste -pero si estoy segura de una cosa, que voy a detenerte-

-eres una ingenua al pensar en eso, pero si insistes- lo siguiente que paso fue que a los píes de cya apareció un círculo mágico, en el cual la albina comenzó a dividirse en 4 copias incluyendo la original, quien junto a una copia le dieron la espalda a su contra parte, dejando sus otras copias

-2 de mi misma será suficiente para acabar contigo-

-mientras tanto me ocupare de tu acompañantes-

Dijeron las copias la cuales rápidamente fueron en dirección a lana, blandiendo su respectivos báculos como si fueran mazos, lo siguiente que supieron ambas copias es que sus ataques fueron interceptados, de una fue desviado por una espada azul brillante seguido de un corte vertical y otra bloqueado por un gran escudo plateado, para luego ser atravesada por una espada larga planteada

-no te molestes en buscarnos, nosotros preferimos ir de frente a tener que estar ocultándonos-

Al oír estas palabra, sorprendida cya se dio la vuelta encontrándose con obelix y karissa, ambos empuñando las armas de sus longuinos, siendo esta última quién había hablado

-admito que fue una buena estrategia el tener que darnos esa información, con la intención de que desconfiemos de ellas, pero no tomaste en cuenta una cosa- dijo obelix para luego apuntar a la hechicera -que soy un demonio y como tal soy ambicioso y posesivo con aquello que me interesé, así que quieras o no voy a tomar la paga que zelda debe darme los servicios que le estoy prestando-

-crees que voy a dejar que pases, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver- dijo cya totalmente molesta al ver que su plan para alejar a ese demonio y su nobleza había fracasado, sin embargo karissa se rodeo de un aura brillante plateada, la luz sagrada, mientras que obelix fue rodeado por una aura eléctrica de blanca y negra, unos de sus nuevos poderes: trueno negro, para luego de un momento a otro, ambos desaparecieran de la vista de cya, para luego aparecer flanqueándola por ambos lados, fue tan rápido que su enemiga apenas pudo ubicarlos, estos habían vuelto a desaparecer, para reaparecer a espaldas de cya y en frente de las enormes puertas

-creó qué ya sabes que nos seria sencillo hacer eso, tanto para mi como para mi nobleza- comentó el rubio –pero en estos momentos mis caballeros están enfrentando a tus generales, mientras que los demás se están haciendo cargo de tus fuerzas tanto para frenar su avance como para erradicarlas y nosotros tenemos algo mas urgente que atender, por lo que esto queda en tus manos lana- dicho esto ambos avanzaron hacia las puertas del establecimiento, las cuales se abrieron y cerraron una vez que entraron dejando a la hechicera entre aterrada al ver que pudo morir a manos en un solo instante, y molesta al ver que era ignorada por el demonio a tal punto que ni siquiera seria enfrentada por uno de sus esclavos

-como se atreve, me encargaré de el, pero primero me hare cargo de ti de una vez por todas- dijo la hechicera volviendo su atención en lana

-estoy de acuerdo, esto se termina aquí y ahora cya- fue la respuesta de la hechicera a su contra parte, al mismo tiempo que hacía aparecer su propio portal, sin mas que decir ambas crearon sus esferas de magia eléctrica y oscura, respectivamente, una es mano izquierda y la otra en la punta de su báculo, las cuales lanzaron en contra de la otra

 **XXX**

Ya habia pasado alrededor de 10 minutos en los que vergil se encontraba enfrentándose al espectro wizzro quien técnicamente solo usaba su magia para lanzar esferas de oscuridad de distintas formas, las cuales el las esquivaba, bloqueaba con su katana o contrarrestaba con las espadas que convocaba, y lo único que podía decir era que un oponente débil

Ya había intentado atacarlo, pero antes de lograr conectar algún ataqué con su katana, este se fundía en el suelo para ponerse a salvo y huir, si le era posible también atacaba al instante de volver a aparecer de forma sorpresiva, dichos ataques también eran evadidos por el sparda mayor

En este momento el espectro lanzo una andanada de esferas de magia oscura hacia vergil quien las contra resto con una andanada de sus espadas, cancelándose ambos ataques entré sí, algo que frustraba bastante al espectro

-eres un completo fastidio ¿Por qué mejor dejas que te maté de una vez?- wizzro no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte del sparda de azul, algo que molestó mas al espectro por lo que lanzó otra andanada de esferas de magia oscura en contra del albino, quien se mantuvo en su lugar para luego usar su katana para bloquear el ataque realizando rápidos cortes los cuales dejaban una estela azul, como era de esperarse esto molesto aún mas al espectro

-¡ya me arte de ti y tu maldito silencio, acabare contigo de una vez por todas!- dicho esto juntó sus manos al mismo tiempo que era rodeado por un aura púrpura mientras hacía escuchar una risa tétrica -ahora es el momento en que sientas miedo , que supliques por tu vida, que el enfrentarme sea tu mayor temor, y que lo único que quieras hacer sea huir de mi por no po…-

-vas seguir hablando o vas a atacar- dijo vergil interrumpiendo al espectro quien parecía mas molesto -si no tomas la iniciativa, tendré que hacerlo yo-

-¡PAGARAS POR TU INSOLENCIA!- bramó el espectro para luego crear a su alrededor una bruma púrpura oscuro en el suelo, lo cuál llamo un poco la atención de vergil quién se puso en guardia a la espera de cualquier ataque

De entre la bruma salió una criatura del mismo, como una serpiente de enorme cabeza con alguno tentáculos, pequeña cola con enorme ojo rojo, su boca tenía varios dientes afilados el cual se abalanzó rápidamente en contra del albino quien dio un salto para apartarse del camino de la bestia la cual al fallar término hundiéndose en el suelo, algo que vergil observó muy curioso ¿acaso la criatura habría desparecido?, no tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso al ver que otras 2 criaturas similares a la anterior se saltaban en contra de el dispuestos a devorarlo, por lo que haciendo un barrido por de bajo de las criaturas oscuras logro salir ileso del ataqué mientras que, ante la vista del albino, los seres se hundieron en el suelo al igual que la anterior

-es momento de que esto se terminé ahora- dijo wizzro quién se encontraba a cierta distancia de vergil, quien intento moverse, mas sus píes no respondieron, entonces notó que el lugar donde estaba de pie estaba presente la bruma oscura que generaba wizzro -no importa lo que hagas esto se termina ya-

Lo siguiente que hizo el espectro fue hundirse en la bruma, por lo que sin ninguna otra opción puso su mano en la empuñadura de su katana, a la espera de cualquier ataque que el espectro intentará dar por abajo, entonces sintió que algo estaba sobre el, por lo que levantó la vista, encontrándose con una mano que aplastó al albino

Segundos después el espectro emergió del suelo, riendo de forma maniática, satisfecho por haber acabado con su enemigo de tal manera que no quedó nada y solo tubo que aplastarlo, entonces se percató de algo, ¿Por qué no habia ningún cuerpo si lo había aplastado?

-debo decir que fue muy inteligente de tu parte- el espectro se volteo para encontrarse con vergil sano y salvó, quién tenía puesto unos guanteletes y espinilleras metálicas que desprendían una luz tenue -fue una muy buena estrategia, crear esos seres los cuales me obligaron a acerca me a ti, teniendo en cuenta que solo tienes ataques de largo y mediano alcance, no creí que fueras algún peligro- dijo el sparda, la única razón por la que se salvó fue por que era capaz de transportarse a la posición de sus espadas convocadas, algo que hizo tan rápido como pudo antes de ser aplastado, entonces del suelo volvieron a aparecer las criaturas que lo habían atacado antes, estas lo rodaban

-te escapaste una vez, pero no volverá a suceder de, de eso me encargó yo-

-no pienso escapar, es mas la siguiente vez que mi katana, yamato vuelva a ser envainada será después de haber acabado contigo-

Sin mas palabras la criaturas comenzaron su ataqué, por su parte vergil retrajo su mano izquierda, preparando un golpe al mismo tiempo que su guantelete era rodeado por luz, justo antes que la primera criatura lo alcanzara lanzó el golpe, mandando al ser a estrellarse contra el muro cercano para después caer al suelo y desvanecerse, las otras criaturas parecieron no acobardarse por ver a su compañero caído ya que una de las que quedaban salto hacia vergil quien solo se apartó de su camino para luego dar un gancho derecho que desprendió luz al golpear a ser y la mandó hacía arriba mientras la criatura desaparecía, la última criatura intento devorar al albino, mas este se movió a la izquierda mientras que sus espinilleras eran rodeadas por luz, las cuales uso para dar dos patadas que dejaron unos haces de luz similares a garras que hicieron que la criatura chillará de dolor para luego desaparecer, una vez que las criaturas fueron eliminadas, vergil tuvo que correr para evitar ser alcanzado por una columna de magia oscura que wizzro habia lanzado, mientras evitaba el ataque vergil se fue acercando al espectro mientras que sus guanteletes y espinilleras desaparecían, al momento que volvía a hacer aparecer su katana, apenas hizo eso cuando wizzro seso su ataque, tal perecía que estaba llegando a su límite

-como dije antes, cuando vuelva a enfundar a yamato esto habrá terminado- dijo vergil para luego le cayera un rayo azul oscuro que salió de la nada, que rodeó al albino, para luego revelar a un ser completamente distinto

Se trataba de un ser de apariencia humanoide de color azul oscuro, parecía tener puesto una gabardina con faldón de puntas blancas, hecho de escamas de reptil de color azul, en su cabeza había una cresta platinada que apuntaba hacia atrás, tenía ojos verdes brillantes, en su brazo izquierda tenía una protuberancia alargada del mismo aspecto y color que su gabardina de la cual sobresalía una empuñadura

-siente afortunado, eres uno de los pocos enemigos que pueden ver mi poder desatado- dijo vergil con una voz algo distorsionada mientras se acerba al espectro, para luego tomar la empuñadura que sobresalía de la protuberancia -ahora muere-

Por su parte wizzro negándose a morir de esa forma a crear la bruma púrpura que comenzó a esparcirse por el suelo dispuesto a alcanzar al ahora demonio azul -ni creas que esa apariencia tuya me intimidas, me encargaré de que seas tu el que mueras- dicho esto wizzro se fundió en la bruma

Por su parte vergil se mantuvo en su sitió, justo cuando su pie izquierdo apenas fue alcanzado por la bruma desaprecio, justo antes de múltiples criaturas similares a las que había eliminado saltarán como si de peces se tratarán, al momento que una esfera se elevaba en la cual se iba concentrando la bruma, sin embargo varios haces de luz aparecieron atravesando a las criaturas, seguidamente de tres destellos de color azul que atravesaron a la esfera y en el suelo apareció vergil quien tenía su espada a medió desenfundada de la protuberancia, lentamente volvió a enfundarla, cuando termino un destelló en la esfera seguido de la implosión de está fue todo lo que hubo

Por su parte vergil perdió su transformación, por lo que se dio la vuelta para corroborar que no queda ningún vestigio de su adversario, aunque a decir verdad, era un buen estratega, no era poderoso, pero sus estrategias eran otra cosa, de haber sido otro el que lo enfrentará, se hubiera encontrado con alguno que otro problema, ya que a diferencia de el y jin, nadie mas podía mantener la mente fría ante esa clase de situaciones, aunque jin hubiera tenido complicaciones al no contar con ataques de largo alcancé y obelix, bueno por algo el era el rey y quién dio el golpe o ataque final que mato a mundus, dejando esos pensamientos y corroborando que su enemigo ya no existía se retiró al encuentro con su rey

 **XXX**

El choque de espada y lanza volvió a suceder por enésima vez entre los dos guerreros de rojos, quienes forcejearon por unos momentos para luego separarse, siendo dante quién tomo la iniciativa para volver atacar dando un corte descendente, seguido por uno ascendente, los cuales fueron contrarrestados por el caballero y su lanza, mas dante continuó con un giro para realizar un corte vertical el cual fue desviado por volga quien hizo girar su lanza para luego este diera un salto dispuesto a clavarle la punta de su lanza, la cual era rodeada por fuego, sin perder tiempo el albino rodo por el suelo logrando apartarse de la pequeña explosión, mas el caballero no se detuvo hay, por lo que continuó con un corte izquierdo vertical que obligó a dante a retroceder, para luego seguir con otro corte ascendente, con la punta de su lanza en llamas, a lo que el albino respondió con un corte descendente por lo que vivieron a forcejear por un breve momento por sobre ponerse a la fuerza del otro, al final fue dante el obligó que a volga a llevar la punta de su arma contra el suelo, lo que provocó otra pequeña explosión, haciendo que este retrocediera con un salto para salir de la cortina de humo, mas al salir de esta vio como también salia girando la espada de su adversario, por lo que rodo por el suelo evitando el arma, la cual regreso como si fuera un bumerang a las manos de dante, y sin ningún aviso ambos corrieron contra el otro para volver a chocar armas

-eres bueno- dijo el caballero mientras mantenía el forcejeo -estoy seguro que no cualquiera puede manejar la espada de la misma manera en que tu lo haces- lo último se refería a la manera en que el sparda lanzo su espada

-a ese truco, es algo sencillo, solo es cuestión de el arma este imbuida del poder de uno- respondió dante

-aún así debo admitir que eres fuerte, seguramente hiciste muy orgulloso a quien quiera que fuera tu maestro- fue el comentario del caballero

-bueno, no se si hice orgulloso a mi viejo, pero como buen hijo siempre trate de hacer caso a todo lo referente al uso de armas, en especial la espada- dijo dante

-sin embargo, no pienso perder esta lucha- dijo volga al mismo tiempo que su brazo izquierdo se transformaba en una garra de dragón, como anteriormente lo habia hecho

-ni creas que voy a dejarte hacer eso otra vez- fue la respuesta de dante, mientras sus brazos y pies fueron rodeados por un brillo rojo para luego revelar unos guanteletes metálicos de color rojo que rodeaban sus brazos, mientras que en sus pies estaban unas botas igualmente metálicas y rojas, luego dante retrajo su brazo izquierdo y sin mas ambos lanzaron sus golpes que terminaron interceptando, provocando que ambos retrocedieran

Con un rugido de su parte, volga dio un salto en el aire para luego tomar su forma de dragón, mientras que dante retrajo su puño derecho al mismo tiempo que en este aparecía un propulsor que expulsó fuego, sin mas volga comenzó a girar en dirección a dante quien respondió con un gancho derecho, al impactar ambos provocando una explosión que ilumine el lugar, una vez que se disipó la explosión se pudo ver a ambos contendientes en el suelo, sin embargo eso no duro mucho ya que ambos se volvieron a poner de pie con relativa dificultad, siendo volga el primero en recuperarse, observo por unos momentos a su adversario, seguido de un gritó de guerra el caballero volvió a tomar su forma de dragón el cual se encontraba a poca distancia del cielo con la vista fija en dante, dio un rugido para después lanzarse en contra del sparda, pero esta vez lo comenzó a rodear mientras su cuerpo desprendía llamas con las cuales creaba un vórtice debido a las vueltas que daba alrededor del albino que nada podio hacer

-me lleva la…- exclamó el sparda de rojo al sentir que su cuerpo era elevado y posteriormente consumido por la llamas del dragón, este dio unas vueltas para luego terminar cerrando sus alas en donde se suponía estaba dante, sin embargo un rayó rojo oscuro cayo justo antes de que cerrará sus alas, mas esto no evito la explosión que creó, una ves hecho esto el dragón volvió a tomar su forma humanoide, mostrando a un volga con alto de cansancio

-eso fue peligroso, por poco y no la cuento- dijo dante ante la sorpresa de volga, por alguna razón su voz se oía algo distorsionada, aun así alzó la vista encontrándose con un lo que parecía ser un reptil humanoide, su rostro parecía tener un antifaz rojo que dejaba ver unos brillantes ojos amarillos, cubría una gran parte de su cabeza, aún asi dejaba al descubierto algo de cabello blanco en puntas y su boca, de su barbilla sobresalían unos pequeños cuernos, sus brazos, piernas y pecho eran de color rojo este ultimo tenia grietas que resplandecían en mismo color que sus ojos, su cintura y muslos eran de color negro, de sus brazos hasta sus hombros sobresalían unos cuernos, perecía tener una especie de gabardina igualmente rojo que tenía otros 2 cuernos rectos y largos, que terminaba en 3 partes

-si no activaba mi devil trigger hubiera terminado con serías quemaduras- comentó el ser, al que volga inmediatamente reconoció como dante, sin embargo también noto que no solo su apariencia era distinta, sus instintos le decían que quien tenía delante era un invasor sino que ahora tenía al oponente mas poderoso que halla enfrentado en su vida, mas esto no lo atemorizó sino que lo hacía sentirse pleno, por fin podría cumplir su mas grande anhelo, no pudo evitar soltar una risa la cual fue escuchada por el ahora demonio, quien se preguntaba si el caballero había enloquecido

-sabes, cuando acepte ser uno de los guardianes de este lugar, lo hice pensando en devolver el favor que se me hizo a hace mucho tiempo- dijo volga – como habrás visto yo soy un dragón, pero fui criado e instruido por aquellos que crearon este lugar, los que se hacían llamar sabios, ellos me acogieron en lugar de temerme, como lo hacían los humanos, desconozco el porque no estaba con los de mi especie y mas aun el paradero de estos, pero empecé a ver a los sabios como los míos, incluso me enseñaron a parecerme a los humanos, por gratitud fue que acepte ayudar a resguardar este sitio y a la guardiana que antes fue cía, sin embargo cuando enfrentaba a aquellos que aparecían con la intención de encontrar entes sitio empecé a desarrollar un gusto por el combate, de enfrentar a enemigos mas fuertes, pero aunque encontraba a quienes podían hacerme frente, estos eventualmente caían, hasta que llegó un tiempo que eso seso, por muchos años no apareció ningún invasor al que combatir, no fue hasta que cía me hizo saber de sus intenciones de buscar a la princesa y la manera que pretendía hacerlo-

-entonces estas ayudando a cia ¿solo por que estas aburrido?- preguntó dante

-estas en lo correcto, sin embargo nunca dañé a ningún inocente, solo necesitaba llamar la atención, aun así ni siquiera impa fue capaz de hacerme frente aun después de nuestros enfrentamientos, pero tu, alguien a quien no enfrente en ningún momento logro igualarme en batalla y lo que es mas sobreviviste a mi mas poderoso ataque, con el que fui capas de acabar con grupos de invasores-

-gracias, supongo- respondió dante al confuso, nunca antes había recibido un halagó de parte de algún enemigo, en realidad nunca enfrentó a alguno que no actuará salvaje mente

-aun así esto no terminara hasta que uno de los 2 caiga- dijo volga sacando a dante de sus pensamientos -vamos dante sparda, muestra me ña fuerza que tienes por que mi siguiente ataque será con todo poder que tengo-

-si así lo quieres- dijo dante manifestando a rebelión su espada en su mano derecha -solo diré que cuándo tengo esta forma, cualquier ataque que realice significa el final de quién me enfrenté-

Ambos oponentes tomaron posición sujetando sus armas, sin aviso alguno ambos corrieron en dirección hacia el otro, mientras se iban acercándose la punta de la lanza de volga desprendía fuego, mientras que la hoja de la espada de dante desprendía un aura roja oscura con un destellos rojo mas claro en el centró, sin mas ambos cruzaron sus ataques, quedando a espaldas del otro aun con sus armas expendidas

-seré sincero, después de los anteriores ataques yo ya tenia esta lucha pérdida- lo que volga decía era cierto, transformarse en dragón le consumía poder al igual que el expulsar fuego como lo hizo anteriormente, aun así se sentia orgulloso por haber perdido ante un oponente tan fuerte

-me di cuenta de eso- respondió dante -también me di cuenta que a pesar de que sirves a alguien con malas intenciones, tienes honor como todo caballero y como tal querías enfrentar a un poderoso enemigo, al menos eso aprendí de tener un hermanó que siempre habla del honor-

Lo único que volga hizo fue sonreír para que luego su cuerpo fuera rodeado por fuego el cual tomo la forma del dragón en que se transformaba y con un rugido ascendió al cielo hasta perderse entre las nubes, ante la mirada de dante quién deshizo su transformación, observo el lugar a donde el espíritu de volga se habia ido, o lo que fuera que haya sido, solo fue por unos momentos, para luego ir en dirección a donde habían ido sus compañeros

 **XXX**

Varios ferrus ligeros se encontraban en el suelo, justo en la entrada al templo en donde se encontraba cia, la razón: dicha entrada era protegida por el recién formado equipo conformado por la angeloid ikaros, la demonio nevan y el espíritu fay, entre las tres se encargaban de que nada logrará pasar al otro lado, como era de esperase tuvieron que hacer uso de la fuerza para lograr su cometido

La peli roja se encontraba en las alturas volando, mientras lanzaba murciélagos eléctricos a todos los enemigos logrando reducir considerablemente a las fuerzas que se acercaban a la entrada, los que sobrevivían tenían que enfrentarse a sus 2 compañeras

Ikaros hacia uso de su fuerza para repeler a tantos como podía, ahora mismo golpeó con su puño izquierdo a un ferrus, para luego terminar con un golpe derecho que mando a volar a su enemigo, inmediatamente se agachó para evitar un corte de parte de otro ferrus, momento que aprovechó para dar un giro aun estando en esa posición logrando golpear lo que debería ser el muslo en un ser humano, haciendo que su enemigo trastabille, para luego dar un salto similar al de una bailarina de ballet, mientras conectaba 4 golpes, una vez en el suelo su enemigo se desplomo en el suelo, tendría que practicar la distribución de fuerza en sus golpes, fue el pensamiento de la angeloid para volver a concentrarse en la batalla, solo para ver la enorme espada de un ferrus pesado precipitándose habia ella, por lo que rápidamente puso cruzo sus brazos, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de baldosas rompiéndose, siendo ikaros quien se encontraba en el suelo, bloqueando la espada del ferrus con los protectores de sus brazos, el forcejeo duro hasta que la angeloid empujo a su enemigo hacia atrás, momento en que ikaros se levantó haciendo uso de sus alas, para luego salir disparada hacia su enemigo, como si de un misil se tratara, impactando ambos píes en el pecho del ser acorazado, que salió volando hasta impactar contra una columna cercana, la cual se partió en 2 debido al impacto

Fay también hacía uso de un estilo de combate peculiar, ya que varios de sus movimientos eran similares a los usados en el ballet, algo que a simple vista era hipnótico el ver como se encargaba de sus enemigos, como el ferrus ligero que recibió una patada izquierda giratoria, haciendo que este perdiera su arma, seguido de una patada derecha, al instante otro ferrus trato de atacar al espíritu, mas esta atacó primero dando en salto de ballet, de tal manera que el tacón de su pie izquierdo impacto contra el rostro de su enemigo, una ves hecho esto fay fijo tuvo que dar un salto al aire para evitar el hacha de un ferrus pesado, apenas fay tocó el suelo concentró un poco de poder alrededor de su cuerpo, para luego ir en contra de su enemigo, mientras al frente de ella parecía manifestarse una silueta de algún ave, esta solo fue visible por unos segundos antes de impactar contra el ferrus, quién de alguna manera logró interponer su escudo, el cual término por romperse, haciendo que este retroceda, quedando ileso por el ataque y dejando a fay vulnerable para un contraataque que esta no podría esquivar, por lo que levantó su pesada arma dispuesto a partir al espíritu, solo para ser aplastado por una parte de un pilar

-no veo enemigos alrededor, tal parece que tendremos algo de descanso- informó nevan mientras descendía al suelo

-¿se encuentra bien fay?- preguntó la angeloid a la nombrada, quien supuso que fue la responsable de lo sucedido con el ferrus pesado

-si me encuentro bien, su rápida reacción evitó que sufriera alguna clase de daño, gracias señorita ikaros-

-solo cumplía con las órdenes de mi máster, algo que no podre hacerlo sola- dijo la angeloid

-no estoy de acuerdo- comento fay -según mi análisis de sus habilidades, usted seria perfectamente capaz de poder realizar esta tarea sin ningún problema- lo dicho por el espíritu se debía a que la angeloid había acabado con todos los enemigos que se le acercaban a base de pura fuerza y parecía hacerlo de una forma sencilla y eficaz

-tal vez sea cierto, pero la verdad no estoy segura de eso- dijo ikaros mientras ponía su mano a la altura de su pecho -mi máster y los demás han dicho que soy hábil en el ámbito del combate, aún así hay otras cosas que no están ligadas a esta que intento hacer ciertas veces, mas no soy competente, eso me hace creer que tal vez no podré llegar a ser de mucha utilidad- a la mente de la peli rosa vino su intento de a noche por intentar hacer galletas por su propia cuenta, no supo que le puso, pero según karissa, la masa que preparó parecía un poco excedida, salió de sus pensamientos para ver que fay parecía prestarle atención, al menos eso parecía, por lo que prosiguió -sin embargo mi master me dijo que siempre es bueno tener siempre a alguien que pueda ayudarme, mas aun si se trata de algo que hago por primera vez, como el tener que retener una cantidad indeterminada de enemigos, para así poder cumplir mi misión, ayudar a máster, algo que puedo cumplir con su ayuda fay-

Por su parte el espíritu se quedo pensando en lo dicho por la angeloid, ikaros al igual que ella tenía una misión que cumplir, la diferencia era en como la cumplían.

-"protege a zelda, has lo que sea necesario, esa es mi ultima petición"- la imagen de un rubio de ojos azules y túnica verde que decía ésas palabras vino a su mente, esas palabras que comprendía una por una

Proteger a lady zelda era su misión, una en la que sentía haber fracasado al permitir que fuera capturada, pero ahora tenía otro punto de vista, sabía que no todo estaba perdido, que mientras ella estuviera con vida podrían rescatarla, confiaría en el joven demonio para que pudiera rescatarla, por está vez le delegaría esa tarea a el

-mas enemigos, este es un grupo mas numeroso- advirtió la angeloid

-parece que nuestro momento de tranquilidad se termino- comentó la peli roja quién se mantuvo al margen de la conversación que acababa de suceder, francamente no hubiera podido aportar nada

-en tal casó será necesario emplear poder para detener a la mayor cantidad posible- dijo fay mientras veía aparecer un grupo mas numeroso del que habían enfrentado con anterioridad, por lo que concentró poder alrededor de todo su cuerpo, para después dar un salto en el aire para convertirse en espada y luego pasar a través de todos sus enemigos para después volver a su anterior posición, teniendo su apariencia normal, mas aun quedaban varios enemigos que se disponían a atacarla, sin embargo varios proyectiles impactaron con el grupo lo cuales provocaron una explosión que borro a mas de la mitad de sus enemigos

Lo siguiente que vio fay fue a ikaros volando en dirección a los ferrus que quedaban por lo que no dudo en unirse a ella, ambas tenían que cumplir con la parte que se les encargó

 **XXX**

Un ferrus pesado cayo partido por la mitad, la causante de esto no era otra que impa, cerca de ella se encontraban ahri, eliza, tier, bayoneta, Trish, jin y Claudio quienes también se habían hecho cargo de los enemigos que se les acercaron

-según las indicaciones de lana, el sitió que buscamos debería estar cerca- comentó la peli blanca del grupo, para luego fijar su atención en la youkai, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, señal de que estaba concentrada -¿sientes algo?-

Como única respuesta ahri se acercó al enorme peñasco que se encontraba en frente de ellos, para luego hacer aparecer un círculo mágico en la pared de piedra, al desaparecer el círculo mágico, también lo hizo una parte del peñasco, revelando la entrada a una amplia sala, que tenia del otro lado una enorme puerta metálica

-estaba oculto, tal como lana supuso- comentó la youkai, fijo su atención en la puerta que se encontraba en el lugar -detrás de eso esta lo que buscamos, puedo sentirlo- afirmo ahri quien tenia cerrado los ojos

Por su parte impa fue la primera en entrar apresuradamente, siendo seguido por el grupo que la acompañaba, ya iban por la mitad del pasillo, en eso Claudio se detuvo, llamando la atención de todos, en especial de cierta persona

-¡se puede saber por que te detienes!- exigió saber impa, su tono de voz reflejaba molestia -¡tenemos el camino despejado para cumplir esta parte de la misión y tu te detienes, mas vale que te expliques ahora mismo!-

-algo anda mal- comentó claudio -estamos aquí algo que según lana, es lo que mantiene activo a las fuerzas de cia, una vez que lo hagamos nos habremos quitado un gran pesó de encima, lo que quiere decir que es algo fundamental, sin embargo esta aquí sin ninguna protección-

Todos los presentes comprendieron inmediatamente lo que claudio quería decir, siendo impa quien habló -una trampa-

Apenas dijo eso, varios portales similares a los que uso cia, aparecieron, de estos salieron varios ferrus pesados, que superaban al grupo en 3 a 1

-eh chicos, no creo que eso sea bueno- dijo la vampiresa quien había fijado su vista a la entrada, en la cual apareció un muro mágico, similar a los que usaba lana, solo que este era de color púrpura

-si la salida esta cerrada, entonces tendremos que luchar- dijo la rubia de blanco quién desenfundó su espada para después tomar su posición de combate, algo que hicieron los demás, inmediatamente los ferrus comenzaron su ataque.

Uno de los ferrus se acercó a eliza con su hacha en alto, la cual cayó sobre la peli negra una vez que estuvo a su alcance, mas esta fue atravesada como si fuera un fantasma, la cual se desvaneció dejando ver a la verdadera quién dio un salto conectando un rodillazo, para luego descender con un golpe izquierdo, apenas toco tierra la vampiresa genero oscuridad en su mano derecha la mando por el suelo en contra del ferrus que salió volando

Jin por su parte esperó hasta el último momento para esquivar la espada de su enemigo para arremeter en su contra, empezó con una patada derecha en la pierna, para luego girar, conectado un codazo izquierdo seguido de un gancho derecho, por último dio un giró por la derecha para dar una patada

Ahri hacia lo suyo acercándose a un ferrus que sostenía un mangual el cual ella esquivo, una vez que lo tuvo cerca dio una patada derecha con giró, de tal forma que quedo de espaldas, lo cual aprovechó para dar un saltó mortal con el cual conecto 2 patadas, quedando otra vez de frente, con su enemigo en el suelo

Bayoneta por el contrario de jin dio inició a su combate, abriendo fuego contra el primer ferrus que viera, mas la armadura que traía logro protegerlo por lo cual este empezó a atacar, por lo que acortó distancia con la bruja, para luego dejar caer su arma, la cual bayoneta bloqueo con sus pistolas, para luego dar una patada izquierda seguido de un disparo en el rostro haciendo retroceder, por lo que concentró magia en sus armas para luego golpear con ambos a su enemigo, por último dio un saltó dejando para después dejar caer su pie, al mismo tiempo que hacia aparecer su portal de invocación por el cual salió un pie que aplastó a su enemigo

Mientras tier decidió comenzar un duelo de espadas con un ferrus, en la cuál parecía ganar, en éstos momentos estaba cruzando armas con su enemigo, ambos sujetaban sus armas con dos manos, se podría decir que estaban parejos, algo que a la rubia no le agradaba mucho, por lo que rompió el encuentro para luego dar 2 cortes horizontales, uno en derecha seguido de otro izquierdo, los cuales el ferrus trato de bloquear, solo para que el primer corte partiera su espada, apenas pudo poner su escudó para bloquear el otro corte, mas tier decidió terminar su enfrentamiento actual, por lo que su espada fue rodeada por energía amarilla, para después volver a realizar el mismo ataque, el prime ataque no solo corto el escudo de su enemigo, sino también su brazo, y el siguiente termino partiéndolo por la mitad

Por su parte trish vio como la bola metálica con puntas venia en su dirección, por lo que dio un salto al aire, posición que aprovechó para caer con una patada derecha, dejando un rayo eléctrico detrás de ella, seguidamente de veloces patadas izquierdas cargadas con electricidad, por último dio un salto al mismo tiempo que sus piernas eran rodeadas de electricidad, para después comenzar a dar vueltas con su piernas extendidas, para luego caer sobre su enemigo

Claudio por su parte rodo por el suelo esquivando el hacha de su enemigo, momento en el que dio un giro en el cual conecto una patada derecha seguido de una patada izquierda, continuó con un golpe derecho al abdomen de su enemigo, para terminar con una patada derecha con la que se saco de encima al ferrus

Impa por su parte entabló combate con un ferrus que blandía una espada, aunque mas que un combate parecía una persecución, siendo el ferrus quien evitaba los ataques de alguna manera inexplicable para la albina, claro esta que no había salido librado del todo, prueba de ello era su ausente escudo el cual término partido por la mitad, al igual que la ausencia de algunas partes de su armadura, fuera de eso se encontraba prácticamente bien, algo que la molestaba, por lo que rápidamente acortó distancia con su enemigo para realizar un corte horizontal izquierdo que corto la espada de su enemigo, seguido de un corte descendente que fue recibido por el ferrus, mas la albina no estando conforme dio una vuelta mientras apoyaba en su pie la parte sin filo de su arma, para después realizar un salto mortal, dejando que su pesada arma atravesará a su enemigo

Una vez conforme con el resultado, impa se dispuso a tomar su arma, sin embargo se vio obligada a dar un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el mangual que golpeó su espada con la cadena, terminando con su arma a algunos metro lejos de su posición, siquiera antes de que impa se moviera para recuperar su arma tubo que darse la vuelta ver como otro ferrus que tenía un hacha levantada sobre su cabeza, la cuál dejo caer con toda la intención de eliminar la, mas ella reaccionó a tiempo para sujetar el arma por los costados, mas su instinto le advirtió del peligro por lo que miro hacia atrás, solo para ver como volvía la mortal esfera en su dirección, sin nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitar el impacto

-"perdóname zelda"- fueron los pensamientos de la albina, quien cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que acabaría con su vida, sin embargo alcanzó a escucha un fuerte sonido de metal impactando con algo, mas ella no sintió nada, por lo que abrió los ojos, solo para ver a claudio quien conectó un golpe derecho con el que le quitó al ferrus de encima

-¡ve por tu arma, y en cuanto tengas una oportunidad atacas!- dijo claudio voz alta, clara señal de mando, el cual por alguna razón obedeció, mientras el ex exorcista se abalanzó en contra del ferrus quien trato de cortar por la mitad con su hacha, mas claudio dio un barrido por el suelo, al mismo tiempo con conectaba un golpe en la rodilla de su enemigo, para luego levantarse y aún estando de espaldas dio un codazo seguido de un giró derecho con patada con el que alejó a su enemigo, quien una vez recuperado se dio la vuelta, solo parta que este callera al suelo partido por la cintura en 2, revelando a impa quién se encontraba detrás blandiendo su espada, Claudio por su parte se movió de su lugar, rodando por el suelo, para evitar ser alcanzado por una enorme espada, luego se dio la vuelta dando un golpe descendente izquierdo con, golpeando el escudo del ferrus que lo atacó, para luego dar un gancho derecho que elevó a su enemigo, solo para que este se encontrara con la compañera del ex exorcista, quien descendió en picada con su espada por delante, terminado clavado en el suelo, mientras impa dio una pirueta sacando su arma en el proceso, al mismo tiempo que giraba sobré su propio eje dejando pasar de largo a otro ferrus, quien termino encontrándose con el puño derecho de claudio para luego ser atravesado por la espalda, por la espada de impa, para luego desaparecer en una bruma negra

Con sus enemigos fuera claudio se acerco a la albina, hasta quedar en frente de esta, quién ya había enfundado su espada, quien vio como los demás también terminaban con sus enemigos, para luego fijar su atención en el ex exorcista

-gracias- agradeció impa a la torre de obelix -de no haber sido por ti ya no estaría en la batalla-

-en mi opinión, tu ya no estabas en esta batalla, al menos desde que zelda fue capturada- las palabras de claudio sorprendieron y molestaron a la albina quien se dispuso a cuestionarlo, mas la torre de obelix se adelanto a proseguir -te apresuraste a entrar a este lugar sin siquiera pensar en tu en torno, además intentaste enfrentar a esos ferrus tu sola, sin siquiera notar que era una estrategia que hubiera resultado de no ser por mi intervención-

Impa al escuchar estas palabras solo apretó sus puños, le molestaba lo que escuchaba

-tu no entiendes, proteger a la encarnación de la diosa es el deber que ella misma me encomendó, lo hice desde el primer día que nació, la primera vez que ella fue capturada sentí que había fallado y ahora vuelve a suceder, siento molesta, impotencia y…-

-que lo único que puede remediar eso es tener que acabar con todo los enemigos que veas, sin importar que es lo que pase contigo- dijo claudio continuando con el discurso de impa, quién se veía sorprendida

-como es que…-

-fui entrenado como exorcista desde muy joven, eso me llevó a conocer a otro exorcista veterano quien me entrenó, llegue a saber que sufrió una perdida, un hermano, un familiar o alguien muy allegado, nunca lo supe, tal ves podían ser tan brutal y experto como quisieran ante demonios callejeros, pero una noche nos encontramos con un demonio, el cuál trato de enfrentar, la sola presencia de ese demonio lo enfureció, por lo que todos sus ataques eran guiados por eso, el resultado, su muerte, yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo, se que no podía, por lo que desde ese momento jure no permitir que algo así volviera a pasar, al menos lo era hasta ese noche- dijo el ex exorcista deteniéndose en su relato por unos momentos para después continuar -tal vez pienses que logrando cumplí con esta misión compensarás el erros que crees haber cometido, ¿pero valdrá de algo que lo pagues con tu vida? ¿Crees que zelda estará de acuerdo con eso?, no debes hacer esto sola, estamos aquí por que obelix quiso ayudar, y por extensión nosotros también- esto ultimo dijo señalando a los demás miembros de la nobleza de obelix -vamos, tenemos que ver que es lo que hay detrás de esa puerta y encargarnos de ella- dicho esto todos fueron en dirección a la puerta con una pensativa impa por detrás

A pesar de parecer bastante pesada, solo se requirió de jin quien levantó la puerta con relativa facilidad, dejando el camino despejado por el cual se adentraron hasta llegar una sala la cual estaba llena de arena a excepción de los bordes, con una plataforma que llegaba hasta el centro donde se encontraba un fósil de gran tamaño que estaba enterrado hasta la cintura, dejando ver su caja torácica, sus enormes brazos y un cráneo con apariencia de algún animal cual aún tenia algo de pelaje al igual que cuatro cuernos, en medio de esta se encontraba una larga espada de doble filo del mismo tamaño que tenía impa, su empuñadura era de oro al igualdad que sus adornos, en esta se veía una gema roja y en la hoja se encontraban otras 4 gemas, una azul, otra verde, otra blanca, otra amarilla

-esa espada- dijo impa

-parece que te es familiar- comento el ex exorcista notando la expresión de la albina quien no respondió

-esto debió ser una gran bestia, y eso que ahora esta enterrado, que bueno que ya no existe- comentó la vampiresa

-al parecer la espada es lo que mantiene en movimiento a los ferrus, puedo sentir como desprende un aura mágica que se distribuye por el fósil para luego dividirse varias veces- dijo ahri quién había cerrado ojos

-entonces solo debemos sacar la espada para que las fuerzas de la hechicera oscura sean historia, cierto- opinó Tier quien decidió acercarse al cráneo, sin embargo se detuvo al oír como la tierra se movía, dicho sonido llego a los oídos de los demás quienes inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia, observando la arena que los rodeaba a la espera de cualquier cosa, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que de esta se levantaron varios esqueletos con marcas en los cráneos y colmillos el la mandíbula inferior, portaban un escudo dorado y alargado similar a una calavera que cubría su brazo izquierdo y una lanza

-esto esta muy mal- comentó la rubia de negro quien al igual que sus compañeros miraba atentamente a los esqueletos que acababan de aparecer, sin embargo por alguna razón, estos no los atacaban, un sonido a sus espaldas llamo su atención por lo que todos voltearon para ver que las hoja de la espada que estaba clavada en el fósil estaban brillando en un color rojo, líneas del mismo color se esparcieron en todo el cráneo, el cual obtuvo un destelló rojo a modo de ojos, para luego levantarse apoyándose en sus brazos seguido de un rugido

-y eso esta peor- comentó la peli negra, mientras que el fósil fijo su atención en el grupo, mientras que en sus mandíbulas aparecía fuego lo cual alertó al grupo quienes trataron de alejarse, mas el fósil disparó, afortunadamente no daño a nadie pero si logro dispersarlos mandando a algunos a la arena en la cuáles se comenzaron a hundir, algo que jin noto, por lo que se transformó para alzar vuelo y salir de la trampa, a igual que bayoneta quien trasformó su cabello en alas, sin perder tiempo buscaron a sus compañeros, viendo que Claudio e impa se encontraban en el borde que daba con la plataforma, seguramente fueron lanzados hay por la explosión, lograron divisar a ahri y Trish, por lo que maniobraron entre los brazos del fósil para llegar hasta sus compañeras, una ve fuera lograron ver como eliza aparecía en medio de su oscuridad y Tier por un estallido de velocidad, por lo que decidieron acercarse

-supondré que esa espada no debería hacer eso- dijo claudio quien ya se había repuesto del golpe junto a impa quien discretamente puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada, dispuesta a ir a atacar al enorme fósil y hacer frente a los esqueletos que lo rodaban y se aproximaban a ellos, de alguna manera estos no se hundían en la arena, incluso algunos ya habían entablado combate con los demás

-¿vas a hacer esto tu sola o prefieres algo de apoyo?- fue la pregunta que escucho de parte de claudio quién veía a tier lanzarse en contra del fósil gigante -si quieres puedes ser egoísta y morir por una estupidez que cometas, o puedes se generosa y dejar que te ayudemos a regresar a zelda con vida, tu elijes- unos pasos que se acercándose fue lo que escuchó claudio por lo que miro a su izquierda para ver a impa con su espada desenfundada, la cual fue rodeada por fuego el cual se dispersó revelando la naguinata que le vio usar en su primer encuentro de grupos

-ayúdenme a poder volver a verla, por favor- dijo impa en voz baja, que solo claudio pudo oírla

-ese es plan después de todo, por lo que íbamos a hacer eso de una u otra manera- respondió el ex exorcista -ahri tienes algo- preguntó a la youkai, para luego golpear a un esqueleto el cual se desarmó, al igual que otro que impa atravesó con su arma

-la espada, eso es lo que da vida a el fósil, solo bastaría con tener que sacársela para que ya no sea un problema- respondió ahri, mientras dio una patada con la cuál mando a un esqueleto a chocar con otro, terminando por desarmarse, solo para segundos después volvieran a rearmarse -pero teniendo en cuenta a estos enemigos eso es un poco complicado-

Una explosión llamo su atención, encontrándose con jin que llamaba la atención del esqueleto mientras maniobraba en el aire esquivando las manos y las bolas de fuego que lanzaba el fósil, en cierto momento decidió contra atacar con su rayo para interceptar un ataque, el impacto género una cortina de humo encerró a jin y al fósil, segundos después jin salió despedido contra la pared del recinto

-¡ya me tienen harta!- fue el grito de parte de eliza al haber tenido que derivar por decima vez a los mismos esqueletos, por lo que reunió oscuridad en su mano -desaparezcan de mi vista-

Dicho esto lanzo su ataque, el cuál no solo se deshizo de los esqueletos, sino que continuó hasta impactar con una de las vértebras del fósil el cual se agrietó, expulsando humo negro de estas, para luego romperse, algo que todos notaron

-perece que encontraste un punto débil en esa cosa, Eliza- comento jin quién se levanto tras haberse recuperado del impacto, para luego emprender vuelo, dejando a un peli negra sonriente

El ser dio un rugido, para luego apoyarse en la plataforma que tenia cerca, momento que dos miembros del grupo aprovecharon para atacar, trish y tier decidieron probar suerte luego de deshacerse de su enemigos una apuntando con sus pistolas y la otra con su espada brillando en amarillo, para luego disparar, sin embargo varios esqueletos salieron de la arena, los cuales usaron sus escudos para bloquear los ataques, mientras que otros esqueletos que estaban cerca fijaron su atención en ambas rubias, quienes comenzaron a defenderse de sus enemigos, los cuales poco a poco las comenzaban a superar, no fue hasta que un grupo cayó al suelo totalmente destrozados, mientras otro grupo le caía una lluvia de fuego blanco, por parte de bayoneta y ahri, respectivamente

Mientras tanto claudio e impa luchaban contra otro grupo siendo apoyados por jin quién caía desde el aire para acabar con tantos como pudiera, en ese momento el enorme fósil volvió a levantarse mientras que los esqueletos que lo rodeaban se lanzan al ataque, acción que fue imitada por su congénere gigante quien fijo su vista en los antes mencionados, por lo que intento aplastarlos con sus manos, algo que los tres evitaron saliendo del lugar, jin hizo uso de sus alas, mientras que claudio tubo que sujetar a impa para luego saltar ser alcanzados, sin embargo eso no evitó que quedarán expuestos para una bola de fuego que el enorme esqueleto preparaba, mas un rayo por parte de jin directo en las mandíbulas del fósil hicieron que su ataque le explotará en la boca, algo que no hizo mas que molestar lo, por lo que intentó atrapar al peli negro

-te encuentras bien- preguntó claudio a impa al ver que ya no eran el centro de atención del fósil

-estoy bien, gracias por salvarme, otra vez- dijo impa en agradecimiento, para que luego ambos se levantarán aun manteniendo el abrazó el cual duró unos momentos mas, mientras ambos inconveniente se quedarán mirándose por unos segundos en silencio, hasta que claudio decidió romperlo

-esto no va ir a ningún lado- fue el comentario del ex exorcista, quién miraba la situación, sus compañeras haciendo frente a los muertos vivientes y jin evitando al enorme fósil

-la única manera es retirar la espada que tiene ese monstruo, pero para eso necesitamos hacer que este se quede quieto y en la plataforma otra vez- comentó impa haciendo que este recordará el suceso anterior, miro su mano vendada mientras que en su mente formuló un plan

-impa, voy a volver a crear esa oportunidad, pero solo será una vez, en cuanto la veas , deberás aprovecharla, entendido- dijo claudio recibiendo un más asentimiento de parte de la mencionada -ahora ve-

Impa hizo caso a la orden para ir en dirección de la plataforma, dejando a claudio quién inmediatamente se vio rodeado por varios esqueletos que trataron fueron al ataque, haciendo que el peli negro sonriera, esquivó la lanza del primero para contraatacar con dos golpes derechos que rompieron el cráneo de su enemigo, continuó con una patada derecha a otro esqueleto, seguido de una patada izquierda a otro que trato de atacarlo por la espalda, rodó por el suelo evitando ser empalado mientras con sus pies golpeaba a uno de sus agresores, continuó con un golpe derecho que derribo a otro esqueleto, otro siguió el mismo destino al recibir un golpe izquierdo, luego claudio golpeo con su hombro a otro mas que trato de empalarlo

Por su parte impa se encontró con un gran grupo que bloqueaba el paso, por lo que lanzo su arma la cual se rodeó de fuego, el cual genero una explosión al chocar con el primer esqueleto que se encontró para luego regresar a las manos de su dueña, quién corrió hacia los enemigos que quedaban volviendo arrojar su arma la cual se deshizo de los enemigos que tenia cerca mientras ella seguia de cerca su arma para luego dar un salto y tomar su arma que aun estaba en el aire, y con todas sus fuerza la lanzó al suelo, generando una onda de choque que mando a volar a algunos esqueletos, mientras que ella se sujeto del mango de su arma usándolo como apoyo para conectar una patada giratoria, volviendo a tomar su arma, hizo que esta se rodeará de fuego para luego enterrarla en el suelo y enfrenté de ella surgieron llamas salidas del suelo que consumieron a un buen grupo, una vez que el fuego seso, estas revelaron unas naguinatas hechas de fuego que se mantenían en el aire, a lo que ella salto hasta quedar en medió de estas, para luego lanzarlas una por una en medio de otro grupo que venía en su dirección, una vez que las cuarto armas de fuego fueron clavadas, ella saltó al lugar donde estaban las armas, haciendo que estas explotarán sin siquiera quemarle a ella un pelo, mientras que ella saco del suelo su verdadera arma, para luego correr dejando detrás de ella un grupo de esqueletos quemados

Claudio notó que impa ya estaba cerca de la plataforma por lo que golpeo con su puño izquierdo al esqueleto que tenía en frente, para luego mandar a volar a otro con un gancho derecho, haciendo que este se rodeará del brilló característico de su sacred cread, para luego generar entre sus manos una línea de luz, similar a una flecha, la cual apuntó a la columna del fósil que aún seguía distraído con jin, una vez asegurado el blanco dejos ir el proyectil, el cuál atravesó a todo lo que encontrara hasta que choco con su objetivo, obteniendo el mismo resultado que el de eliza, el fósil rugió al sentir como perdía otra parte de el y que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, por lo que volvió a apoyarse en la plataforma, sin embargo noto como impa se acercaba a el, en respuesta comenzó a cargar una bola de fuego, la alvina al ver esto se alarmo al igual que claudio, si ese ataque era lanzado, de una u otra forma se pondría a salvó, ya sea alejando a impa, o peor aún acabando con su existencia, sin embargo otro rayo por parte de jin hizo que el fósil se tragará su ataqué, momento que impa aprovechó para subir por el brazo izquierdo del fósil, hasta llegar al hombro, y luego dar un salto, quedando en medio de la cabeza del monstruo, justo en frente de la espada, por lo que no perdió tiempo e intento sacarla, mas tubo que hacer uso de su fuerza para tener que comenzar a sacarla, tal parecía que estaba bien incrustada, en ese momento en esqueleto recuperó el sentido, por lo que sintió a la albina en su cabeza, e intento sacudirse para quitársela de encima, mas impa se las arreglo para permanecer firme y continuar sacando el arma, hasta que de pronto salió volando para caer en la arena, a lo que impa, quien cerró los ojos por el esfuerzo al sacar el arma, volvió a abrirlos, encontrándose con el fósil el cual cayo pesadamente a la arena, perdiendo el brilló de sus ojos, entonces noto que en sus manos se encontraba la espada que estaba incrustada en el fósil

Por su parte los demás miembros del grupo vieron como los esqueletos caían al suelo, sin ningún signo de que vayan a volver a levantarse, luego notaron que el enorme fósil también se encontraba en la misma situación y que impa era sacada de la arena por jin, mientras que claudio se acercaba a ellos, por lo que rápidamente se acercaron, siendo ahri la primera en reconocer el arma que impa tenia

-la espada, ya no esta transmitiendo nada- dijo ahri quien volvió a cerrar los ojos para sentir la magia de dicha arma

-entonces decidamos que hacer con ella y luego vallamos con obelix- opinó la vampiresa, algo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-"ya voy de vuelta zelda, solo espera"- fueron los pensamientos de impa

 **XXX**

Lana dio un salto para evitar ser alcanzada por una esfera oscura, para luego levantar un muro mágico el cual resistió los azotes de la maza de cia, sin embargo tuvo que moverse para no ser alcanzada por la maza de la réplica de cia, la cual al cuarteo el suelo al momento que impacto, sin perder tiempo lana creó una corriente de aire en la cual aprisionó a la hechicera que la atacó, para luego lanzar una bola eléctrica hacia esta, haciendo que esta fuera lanzada hacia atrás, hecho esto fijo su atención en su muro, el cual se hizo añicos al ser impactada por una esfera de energía mágica purpura, magia oscura de parte de cia, la cual continuó en su dirección, por lo que tuvo que esquivar esa esfera y todas las demás que cia le lanzaba, esto siguió hacia por un par de minutos hasta que cía se detuvo, algo que confundió a la peli celeste quién se preguntaba por que su contra parte ceso su ataqué

Dicha pregunta fue contestada al ver a la réplica de cia, quien, a través de su propio portal salieran 4 sombras, las versiones oscuras del héroe, los cuales con la indicación de quién los había invocado se lanzaron, con el filo de sus espadas, al ataque en contra de lana, quien por medió de piruetas retrocedió esquivando los afilados ataques, evitando un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, lana sabía que si lograban acorralar la seria su fin, por lo que una vez que tolo distancia, reunió magia y espero hasta que las sombras estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para invocar tres rayos del cielo, los cuales cayeron sobre sus agresores, logrando borrarlos de una vez por todas

-felicidades, lograste vencer 4 de mis representaciones del héroe- dijo cia llamando la atención de lana quien fijo su vista en ella, para luego poner una expresión de asombro -¿crees ser capaz de hacer frente a todas estas representaciones?- dijo la contra parte de lana, mostrando a una buen número de sombras que tanto ella y su réplica habían invocado, ante dicha situación la peli celeste bajo la mirada, algo que cia disfruto ver

-"esto es demasiado para mi"- eran los pensamientos de lana –"a pesar de que fuimos la misma persona, ella esta dispuesta a acabarme si es necesario y lo que es mas, cuenta con el poder para hacer lo que ella deseé, es por esta razón por la que las demás estaban de acuerdo en que fueras eliminada cia"- en esos momentos a su mente vino la conversación que tuvo lugar antes de comenzar el contra ataque

 **Flashback**

Obelix y su nobleza habían terminado de escuchar el relató de las compañeras de zelda, por lo que todos esperaban la reacción de parte del rey, una vez que el rubio dio la respuesta hubo sorpresa y gratitud por parte de ella impa y fay, inmediatamente obelix pidió alguna información que fuera útil, a lo cual mencionó sobre el poder que mantenía activos a los ferrus, recordaba el lugar donde se originaba, pero nunca se habia acercado a dicho sitio, lo que sabia era que la fuente estaba custodiada de tal forma que quiénes entrarán no volvieran a salir, algo que ella podía corroborar, en los tiempos que ella y cia eran una, una vez un grupo de busca tesoros que por accidente entraron al valle lograron dar con dicho sito al intentar escapar de volga, no supo que paso con ellos exactamente

Obelix al tener esto en cuenta dividió el grupo el 3 equipos, uno conformado por ella, obelix y karissa, quienes entrarían al templo para hacer frente a cia y encontrar a zelda, el secundó conformado por ikaros, nevan y fay que protegerían la entrada al templo, de cualquier enemigo que trataran de entrar, los demás irían al lugar que ella mencionó para dejar fuera de juego a todos loa ferrus, evitando que estos fueran al apoyo de cia, dicho esto el numeroso grupo se dirigió a cumplir su tarea, una vez hecho esto entrarían al interior del templo y ayudar en caso de ser necesario, una vez dicho esto cada equipo se dirigió a realizar sus respectivos objetivos

-supondré que sabes como abrir esta barrera- fue lo que dijo obelix dirigiéndose hacia mi, lo que yo asentí mientras me acercaba

-estas en lo correcto, conozco casi todo sobre el templo, eso incluye la función de esta barrerá y el como desactivarla, aunque teniendo en cuenta mi poder no seré capas de mantenerlo por mas que unos cuántos segundos ya que a diferencia de cia, yo no soy muy fuerte- fueron las palabras que dije

-yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso- lo dicho por karissa me tomo desprevenida, con confusión pose mi vista en ella, quien continuó hablando -basas tanto tu fortaleza tanto de ti misma como la de cia, solamente en el poder que ambas esgrimen, pero ni siquiera la fuerza o la cantidad de lacayos que posea uno definen eso, en el cielo hay nombres de seres humanos que hicieron frente a situaciones en las cuáles tenían desventaja, sin embargo lograron salir airosos de esas situaciones, ¿sabes por que? Por que estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas si era necesario, para poder cumplir con aquellos que creían firmemente, a pesar de que todos estuvieran en su contra- dichas palabra me hicieron pensar, ¿acaso me estaba diciendo que si me lo proponía, sería capaz de enfrentar a cia? Pero, aun si fuera así, no creó que me fuera posible, todos tienen un solo objetivo, y este difiere del mió

-¿dime lana, que es aquello que tu quieres hacer, que es aquello que tu consideras correcto?- fue la pregunta que me hizo obelix, a lo cuál yo desvíe la mirada, sin embarcó eso no impidió contestar

-cia ella no se da cuenta, pero ella esta sufriendo, busca aquello que anhela y en cuanto vea que lo que quiere no es posible va a tratar de expandir su dolor a quienes pueda, pero va a fracasar, yo quiero…, quiero detenerla, mostrarle a cia su error, sin importar que, quiero salvarla, salvarnos a ambas- fue lo que dije sorprendiéndome por mis palabras, en ese momento sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro, por lo que levanté mi mirada, encontrándome con la de obelix

-si eso es lo que quieres, entonces has lo, tu que fuiste parte de ella, sabe como piensa, lo que siente, y lo que caya, después de todo hay momentos en los cuáles solo uno mismo puede elegir salvarse, tu quieres salvarla, y yo no soy nadie para evitar eso-

 **Fin flashback**

El recordar esa conversación, la llenó de fuerzas, por lo que levantó la mirada, mostrándoles a sus adversarias una mirada llena de determinación, una mirada que sorprendió a cia

-que esperan, acaben con ella de inmediato- ante la orden de la hechicera, las sombras que estaban mas cerca de lana se lanzaron al ataque, mas la peli celeste invoco su propio portal el cual se poso sobre el suelo, para que luego apareciera un ave, de por lo menos 3 metros de largo, contando la cola la cual tenia cierto parecido con el de un fenix, de plumas rojas y amarilla, 2 pares de alas, siendo un par mas grande que el otro, sus ojos eran verdes y en su cabeza sobresalía una gran cresta, dicho ser se mantuvo en el aire, para luego lanzar una llamarada mientras giraba en la misma posición, eliminando a las sombras que estaban apunto de atacar a lana, mientras la mencionada hizo que su portal se extendiera para que luego los engranajes de este comenzarán a girar rodeándola, formando una esfera mágica alrededor de ella, para luego señalar a los costados donde aparecieron otros 2 portales de los cuáles surgieron dos lagartos tan altos como ella, de piel amarilla, placas óseas y cuernos rojos, los cuales lanzaron un rugido, mientras que el ave lanzo un graznido, amenazador a las sombras

Cia por su parte quedó sorprendida al ver que lana convocó a dichas criaturas, las cuales ella reconoció, un furnix y dos dodongos, ambos eran seres que una vez existieron en las tierras del reino que alguna vez existió, estos eran algunos ejemplares que los sabios habían guardado en un lugar el cual ella podía acceder mediante su portal, mas su ubicación le era desconocida, cia había tenido la intención de usarlos para atacar algunos pueblos, e incluso lo pudo haber usado para hacer frente a esta ridícula invasión, sin embargo, nunca los pudo convocar, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no podía accederse a lugar donde se encontraban todas esas bestias, ahora podía ver quien habia sido la responsable

-ahora veo adonde fueron a parar esas bestias, debo admitirlo, fue muy inteligente de tu parte el tener que arrebatármelos- felicitó la hechicera a su contra parte

-fue algo que hice antes de tener que buscar a zelda, no fue fácil, por lo que me tomo mucho tiempo el tener que bloquear tu acceso de tal manera que incluso tu no pudieras forzar y así evitar que tu los usaras como armas, aunque de todos modos terminaron siendo usados de esa manera- comentó la peli celeste, con cierto pesar por sus acciones actuales, sin embargo decidió dejar de pensar en ello, tenia que enfocarse en esta batalla -pero eso no imparta ahora, voy a detenerte, a mi manera- dicho esto extendió su mano, señal con la cual la bestias atacaron, los dodongos se abalanzaron contra las sombras, aplastando con sus patas, o devorando a todos los que pudieran y ocasionalmente lanzaban bolas de fuego, mientras el furnix centro su atención en cia, por lo que voló en su dirección mientras escupía una llamarada, obligando a la hechicera a retroceder para no ser alcanzada por las llamas

Por su parte lana centró su atención en el último adversario que quedaba, la réplica de cia, quien invocaba a algunas sombras, mientras se acercaba a ella, necesitaba deshacerse de ella, y ya tenía algo en mente, por lo que esperó a que su enemiga atacara, lo cual no tardo mucho, por lo que se agachó evitando 2 azotes de la maza de su enemiga, para después rodar evitando la el cristal con puntas que choco contra el suelo, generando una explosión de magia oscura, rápidamente dio una pirueta hacia atrás para evitar los azotes cruzados de la replica de cia, una vez que estuvo a distancia vio el momento perfecto para contra atacar, por lo que invocó rayos del cielo los cuales caían uno tras otro en dirección de la réplica de su contra parte, quién comenzó a levitar hacia atrás tratando de evitar ser alcanzada por los rayos, sin embargo no se percató de un muro mágico a sus espaldas sino hasta que choco contra esta, siendo alcanzada por un rayo que también golpeo al muró el cual se lleno de electricidad, la cual la aturdió debido a su cercanía, sin perder tiempo lana invocó un sello magico alrededor de la copia de cia, ella sabia que si destruía a la replica, el poder de esta regresaría a su dueña, a menos que esta fuera intervenida de alguna manera, algo que ella podía hacer, por lo que activó el selló, el cuál tenía la función de drenar el poder de quien estuviera encerrado en el, para luego dárselo a ella, al ser solo poder con una forma y conciencia, la réplica de cia se desvaneció, dejando a lana con poder suficiente para la siguiente parte de su plan

Cia por su parte se cansó de huir del ave, por lo que lanzó una bola de energía oscura, la cual el furnix contra arrestó con un bola de fuego, generando por el impacto una cortina de humo, a lo cual cia aprovechó para extender su báculo haciendo que atravesará la cortina, logrando que atrapar la cola del ave, el cual forcejeo intentando librarse, a lo cual cia respondió con una descarga eléctrica oscura, que hizo perder fuerzas al ave, para luego azotarlo contra el suelo, y una vez mas liberar un descarga eléctrica, cia conocía lo fuertes que eran las bestias que los sabios decidieron guardar, e incluso sabia sus debilidades, por ejemplo, los argorok nunca volaban en las tormentas eléctricas ya que eran muy propensos a ser alcanzados por algún rayo y morir, o en el mejor de los casos terminar seriamente lastimados, sin embargo en ese momento el furnix caído desapareció en medio de un brillo, sin dejar sin siquiera rastro, algo que volvió a sorprender a cia, sin embargo un rugido la saco de su sorpresa, fijo su vista en sus alrededores, notando que más de la mitad de las sombras habían sido eliminados por el par de dodongos, estos al sentir la mirada de cia fijaron su atención en ella, para luego ir acercándose lentamente a la hechicera, mas esta no se inmutó, ni siquiera ante el hecho de que ignoraban las espadas de las sombras, las cuales rebotaban al chocar contra su piel, una característica de dichos seres, quienes podían soportar el golpe de un mangual sin ningún problema, los reptiles terminaron por flanquearla por los costados, para luego lanzar un rugido y abalanzarse, mas cia hizo que el cristal de su cetro quedara en el suelo para luego pisarlo 3 veces, generando una onda fe magia oscura la cual obligó a los reptiles a retroceder, seguidamente cia extendió su cetro, haciendo que los dodongos fueran rodeados por un círculo de magia oscura, la cual género un pilar de energía violeta brillante, una vez estas se disiparon revelaron a los reptiles caídos, aún así se encontraban vivos, al igual que el argorok, estos desaparecieron en un brillo

En ese momento tanto cia como lana, fijaron su atención la una en la otra, lana noto que el furnix y los dodongos no estaban, se alegraba por haber modificado su portal de tal manera que este enviara de vuelta a las criaturas en caso de que recibieran un daño considerable, mientras cia se sintió confundida al no ver a su copia, y lo que era mas, no haber sentir regresar la parte de poder que esta tenía, por lo que se concentro en su contra parte, sintiendo que el poder de esta era un poco mas grande, aún así esta no superaba mas de la mitad del poder que ella poseía, aun así se sintió molesta por la insolencia de su parte mas débil, por lo que rápidamente creo una gran esfera de oscuridad con la cuál pretendía borrar a lana, quien también creó su propia esfera, solo que está era eléctrica, ambas lanzaron su ataques, solo para que estos se cancelarán entre si

Esto no hizo mas que enfurecer a cia, por invocó 4 portales los cuales empezaron a brillar lanzando un rayo de magia oscura en un solo objetivo, lana al notar esto creo 6 muros mágicos, por los cuales salto en zigzag, evitando ser alcanzada por el ataque de cia, una vez que estuvo en el último muro, se las arreglo para saltar y caer a espaldas de cia, por lo que no perdió tiempo e hizo algo que tomo desprevenida a su contra parte, la abrazó, esta al salir de su asombro trato de quitársela, mas una descarga eléctrica la paralizó

-¡suelta me!- exigió la hechicera oscura, entonces noto que comenzaban a aparecer nubes negras, al mismo tiempo que lana reunía una gran cantidad de magia -¿que se supone que haces?-

-lo que yo quiero, detenerte- fue la respuesta de lana, lo siguiente que se vio fue un potente rayó que cayó sobre ambas hechiceras

Pasaron unos momentos para que lana recuperarse la conciencia, trató de moverse, mas una descarga eléctrica seguido de un fuerte dolor le hizo olvidar ese cometido, le sorprendía que hubiera sobrevivido a ese ataque, aun así sentia como su vida se agotaba lentamente, en ese momento noto que cia se encontraba a poca distancia de ella

-¿cia, puedes oírme?- preguntó lana a su contra parte

-realmente me sorprendiste- fue la respuesta de cia, quien se movido su cabeza para fijar su vista en ella, tal parecía ella compartía el mismo destino -no creí fueses capaz de llegar a esos extremos con tal de derrotarme, tendré que resignarme a no poder tener al héroe-

Lana se tomo unos momentos para mirar a su alrededor, notando que no había rastros de las sombras de cía, seguramente era ella quien los mantenía en acción, por otra parte podía sentir mas firmas mágicas oscuras que provenientes del templo, cuales aun estaban en movimiento, tal vez esta tuvieran una fuente externa, dejo de pensar en eso, para luego fijar su vista al cielo, momento en el que decidió hablar

-cia- dijo llamando la atención de su contra parte -¿recuerdas como era nuestra vida antes, cuando éramos un solo ser, siquiera antes de convertirnos en la guardiana?-

-¿te refieres a esa niña prodiga de esa escuela de magia, quién siempre estuvo sola por esa razón, la cual fue encontrada a las puertas de la misma cuándo solo era una bebé? Pues creo que si- respondió cia, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera supo porqué lo hizo, ¿tal vez por estar a punto de morir?

-recuerdo que esa niña siempre albergó la esperanza de que sus padres volverían, se volvió la mejor estudiante de esa escuela, con la intención de hacer que sus padres estuvieran orgullos de ella, el día en que volvieran- dijo lana

-fue una pobre ilusa al pensar eso, ya que nunca paso, además nunca pudo relacionarse con sus compañeros, ya que éstos tenían envidia de sus capacidades, algo que ella se dio cuenta, por lo que se concentró aun mas en aprender, hasta que un día paso algo que creyó que sería algo bueno- complemento cia

-uno de los sabios llego en busca de un mago con talento a quién encomendar una labor importante, y esa niña fue elegida, recuerdo que sintió dicha al saber que alguien la necesitaba, por lo que aceptó convertirse en la guardiana, solo para sumirse en una soledad aun mas profunda, el resto es historia-

-separada en dos partes opuestas, una buena y débil y otra oscura y fuerte, para luego terminar así, siendo vencida por si misma-

-tuvo que pasar por todo esto para descubrir que era la amistad- las palabras de lana llamaron la atención de cia -tal vez busque a zelda, impa y fay para advertirles y detener tus planes, y aunque desconfiaban de mi, me dieron el beneficio de la duda, con el tiempo ellas confiaron en mi, había algunas desacuerdos algunas veces, alguna eran tan insignificantes que parecía absurdo, pero siempre lográbamos solucionar los, ni fue hasta que conocimos a la nobleza de obelix que comprendí el porque, ellos son un ejemplo, un grupo con miembros muy distintos, ya sea su propio ser o sus personalidades, discutiendo en todo el caminó hacia aquí, pero los unía una cosa, su amistad, una de la que me gustaría haber podido formar y experimentar por mi misma, tal vez solo haya sido por un breve momento, pero sentia que deje de estar sola- diciendo estas últimas palabras dejo escapar algunas lágrimas

-¿harías lo que sea, si tuvieras una oportunidad de volver a sentirte así?- pregunto cia

-deberías saberlo, después de todo tu eres yo- fue la respuesta de lana

-tienes razón- dijo cia, para luego levantarse con ayuda de su báculo hasta quedar sentada, para luego rodearse por una aura purpura al igual que su báculo, para luego tomar la mano lana

-cia que estas…- preguntó la sentir su mano siendo estirada, cuando fijo su atención en la nombrada, no pudo evitar asombro y preocupación -no lo hagas, si lo haces tu…-

-lo se- respondió cia mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas -se que si te entregó toda mi fuerza vital yo desapareceré, pero el sólo tener que recordar todo lo que pasamos y lo que tu dices me hace querer sentir querer experimentar eso, se que no me será posible por todo lo que he hecho, pero tu que eres la mejor parte de ambas no mereces desaparecer, por eso hago esto- en ese momento en que tenía su mirada gacha sintió una mano posarse sobre las suyas, por lo que sonrió de manera sincera -prometerme una cosa, promete me que vivirás por ambas-

-yo, lo prometo, viviré todos lo que venga por ambas- respondió lana, para luego ver como cia comenzaba a descomponerse en energía violeta, la cual la iba rodeando, lo último que vio fue el rostro de cía quien tenía esa sonrisa sincera, la cual ella correspondió, para luego ser rodeada por un brillo eenceguecedo

 **XXX**

Correr, eso era lo único que ella podía hacer en estos momentos, la única opción que tenia, la cual no la llevaría a ningún lado, ¿pero que mas podía hacer? Esos eran los pensamientos de zelda, quien solo había estado huyendo desde que cia la encerró en el templo con todas esas sombras que tenían la apariencia de aquélla persona a la cuál se había sacrificado para poder salvarla, un sacrificio que la atormentada hasta ahora, el que estas sombras se parecieran a el no ayudaba en nada, había tratado de convencerse a si misma que ninguna de las sombras era el, pero cada vez que los veía, esa idea era olvidada

¿acaso cia pudo conseguir una parte del alma del héroe y estas sombras solo mostraban el rencor de el? Era la pregunta que se hacía cada vez que una de las sombras la inventaban atacar en su huida, la cual la había conducido por varios pasillos a través del templo de la hechicera, llegan hasta lo que parecía un jardín trasero del templo, habia tenido que escapar y evadir a todas las sombras que encontraba, haciendo que el pequeño grupo de sombras creciera considerablemente

De pronto se detuvo al ver que delante de ella se encontraba un grupo, que era por lo menos la mitad de numerosa del que la estaba persiguiendo, una de las sombras dio un saltó con su espada en alto, a lo cuál ella rodo por el suelo para evitarlo, mas otra sombra apareció golpeándola con su escudó, dicho golpe la elevó brevemente en el aire, cayendo al suelo aturdida, en ese momento dejo escapar algunas lágrimas, ¿Cuándo fue que se sintió así de impotente e inútil? Ya lo recordaba, fue una de esas veces que su padre le volvió a sobre exigir sobre la labor que ella tenía que desempeñar

Ese día no pudo soportar las palabras que su padre había dicho sobre ella: terca, consentida, irresponsable, devil. El dijo que eran rumores de parte d los habitantes del reino, pero la forma en que lo decía, parecía que el estaba de acuerdo, dolida salió corriendo cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de su padre entonces recordó algo, algo que había olvidado

 **Flashback**

-¿zelda, que haces aquí?- fue la pregunta de un joven de cabello rubio atado en una pequeña coleta, de ojos azules, vistiendo una túnica celeste con diseños en blanco, pantalones de tela gris y votas de cuero altas, este llevaba una espada enfundada en su espalda

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- fue la respuesta de zelda, quién traía puesto un vestido rosa, con hombreras de oro, guantes blancos que cubrían la totalidad de sus brazos, los cuales uso para tratar de secarse las lágrimas que quedaban y acomodar su rubios cabellos, mas sintió como una mano se posaba en su mejilla izquierda, limpiando una lagrima que se le escapó

-fue tu padre, cierto- dijo el rubio ignorando la pregunta y dando su afirmación, solo tuvo que hacer que zelda levantará la mirada para confirmarlo -me importa que sea el rey, no tiene derecho a hacerte llorar, iré a hablar con el inmediatamente-

-¡por favor, no!- suplicó zelda tomando la mano del rubio, deteniendo sus intenciones -no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, podría mandar a ejecutarte por tener que cuestionarlo, si algo le pasará a mi mejor amigo, jamás me lo perdonaría- dijo para luego aferrarse al rubio con un fuerte abrazo

-esta bien- dijo el rubio al ver la mirada suplicante de zelda, por lo que abandonó cualquier intención que tenia, para luego corresponder el abrazo -aun así, sigo creyendo que no tiene razón para tener que hablarte de esa manera, diosas, siempre es lo mismo con el- la forma en que hablaba daba a entender que el habia sido testigo de alguna de esas situaciones

-ya estoy un poco acostumbraba, solo me queda tener que continuar, seguir esforzarme en todas las lecciones que me den los sabios, para poder despertar el poder que tengo en mi- dijo mientras rompía el abrazó

-sabes, tu padre o quien sea podrá decir lo que quiera de ti, pero yo, mipha, daruk, urbosa y ese molesto de revali, tus amigos sabemos quien eres realmente, a pesar de que es doloroso el que tu padre, uno de los sabios, sea tan estricto contigo, no le guardas ningún rencor, tal vez sabes que a pesar de que no lo demuestre, el te quiere- dichas palabras sorprendieron a zelda -tu eres fuerte, de seguro mas de lo que todos nos imaginamos, incluyéndote- no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para luego sonreír

-gracias….., link-

 **Fin flashback**

Una de las sombras preparo su espada, lista para dar un estocada final, por lo que acercó a zelda, quien sólo habia logrado sentarse, aun así parecía aturdida, sin mas dejó caer su espada

Mas un enceguecedor brillo lo obligo a retroceder debido a su naturaleza oscuro, al igual que las demás sombras, una vez que cesó, se pudo ver a zelda quien se habia levantando completamente, mantenía sus ojos cerrados en sus manos se encontraba un largo arco, que parecía estar hecho de oro, con algunas partes brillando en una luz dorada

-el siempre estuvo cuando mas lo necesitaba, siempre me cuidaba, siempre me animaba, aunque yo no se lo pidiera- era las palabras de zelda, quién luego abrió los ojos, mostrando una mirada de decisión -ustedes solo son simple oscuridad que tiene una vaga apariencia de el, pero aun así ustedes no son el-

Tres de las sombras se lanzaron al ataque, tal vez fuera por se su orden, o tal vez se hubieran ofendido, de cualquier manera zelda no se intimidó, sujetó su arco de manera horizontal, para luego tesar la cuerda, al hacerlo tres flechas se materializaron

-que el arco de luz y sus flechas los devuelvan a las tinieblas a las que pertenecen- dijo la rubia, para luego disparar sus flechas, las cuales atravesaron a las 3 sombras, para luego seguir de largo atravesando a todas las sombras que habían en su caminó, hasta que chocaron contra la pared, desapareciendo en un estallido de luz que eliminó a las sombras que estaban cerca, rápidamente comenzó a disparar una flecha tras otra, sin embargo sus enemigos se iban acercando, por que corrió hacía ellos mientras preparaba una flecha, para luego, faltando solo un par de metros, disparar su flecha apuntando al suelo, la cual genero una explosión de luz, para luego dar un salto, volviendo a tesar su arco y volver a disparar otra flecha antes de caer al suelo, para luego darse la vuelta y lanzar 4 flechas al aire, las cuales cayeron al suelo por efecto de la gravedad

Sin embargo varias sombras quedaron fuera del rango de la explosión, y lo que era mas, algunas habían quedado cerca de ella, tanto que no le dieron tiempo para volver a tesar su arco, por lo que tubo que usar su arma para bloquear la espada de una se las sombras, a la cual intento alejar con una patada, mas esta usó su escudo para bloquearla, otra sombra intervino, haciendo que pierda su arma, dejando a zelda desarmada, por lo que retrocedió algunos pasos, con su arco del otro lado de sus enemigos, no tenía otras opciones para atacar, estaba desprotegida

-"si este es mi final, lo aceptaré"- eran los pensamientos de zelda –"solo me hubiera gustaría ver una vez mas a impa y fay, para agradecerles por todo"- justo en es momento dos sombras corrieron hacía ella, a lo cuál cerro los ojos, a la espera de su final, sin embargo, a sus oídos, llegó el sonido de un muro romperse, seguido de otro metálico

Por lo que abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose al ver a cierto rubio, quién portaba una enorme escudó y una larga katana, de un tamaño similar a un mandoble, horizontal derecho hacia la sombra restante, pudo notar que la otra sombra se encontraba incrustado en la pared, ambas desaparecieron poco después e sorprendía ver que podía sujetar ambas armas con facilidad y una sola mano, aunque no tanto como su presencia, no notó como otras 2 sombras se acercaban a ella hasta que estuvo muy cerca, mas otra figura hizo acto de presencia partiendo a la sombra por la mitad, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de karissa, quien portaba 2 espadas, de hojas que parecían estar hechas de alguna piedra o cristal azul, quien uso la espada de su mano izquierda para dar una estocada a la otra sombra, y terminarlo con un corte descendente derecho

-parece que llegamos a tiempo- comentó el rubio

-no pareces estar herida, me alegró por que hallamos llegado a tiempo- dijo la peli azul al fijar su atención en la rubia, a quien ayudó a levantarse

-ustedes, creí que se habían ido-

-nuestra presencia aquí demuestra lo contrario- respondió karissa

-pero yo les oculte la verdad, tu no tendrías porque estar aquí- dijo zelda dirigiéndose al demonio

-lo mismo me dijo cia, y le dije que estaba interesado en la gratificación que me darías como paga por este servicio, después de todo algo como esto tiene un precio- para zelda eso tenía sentido, después de todo tendría que pagar -como dije, eso es lo que ella escuchó, la verdad es que tenia como encargo hacernos cargo de los ataques a los poblados, por lo que de todas formas íbamos a buscar a cia, el que nos abordarás nos ahorro la búsqueda del este sitió-

-solo nos ayudaste por conveniencia, por que te podíamos guiar hasta cia- dijo zelda, aún así tenia una incógnita -entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí, por que vinieron?-

-impa, lana y fay ya nos han contado todo- fue la respuesta que dio la ángel

-debo decir que estoy impresionado, estoy seguro que no fue fácil tener que pasar lo que tu has pasado, seguramente a nadie le a sucedido como a ti, que todo lo que conoces, tu mundo, tus amigos, lo que amas, desaparezca de un momento a otro, para luego enfrentar la ira de alguien que ni siquiera conoces, llevándote a tener que pedir la ayuda de otros, que son prácticamente desconocidos, teniendo nulas oportunidades en que acepten, debo decirlo, tienes mucho valor y voluntad, eres fuerte a tu manera- dijo obelix quién se dio la vuelta

Por unos momentos zelda vio a un rubio distinto, a aquel que fue su amigo, parado en frente de ella, quién le entregaba su florete

-ten, levantare y lucha- la voz de obelix la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, para luego ver a karissa quien le entregaba su arco, por lo que tomo ambas armas, haciendo que el arco desapareciera en un destello de luz, para luego el grupo fijará su atención en las sombras restantes, quienes parecieron devolverles la mirada, entonces 2 sombras chocaron entre si, creando una especie de masa amorfa, a la cual corrieron las demás sombras, haciendo que la masa oscura aumentará su volumen y tamaño, una vez que todas las sombras entraron la masa comenzó a tomar altura para que luego tomar la apariencia que las sombrías tenían, estaba armado solamente con la espada

El gigante fijo su vista en las únicas presencias vivas, para luego correr tan rápido como su tamaño le permitía, con su espada en alto, una vez cerca dejo caer su armas sobre sus objetivos, quiénes esquivaron dichos ataques, zelda con un salto hacía atrás, obelix deslizándose por la izquierda y karissa rodando por la derecha

Tomando la iniciativa, karissa se acercó tan rápido como pudo, aprovechando la lentitud del gigante oscuro, una vez cerca dio un giro izquierdo para realizar un corte con sus espadas, la pierna del gigante, luego se alejo dando un salto para luego lanzar una espada de luz que se hundió en la pierna, dicha espada brillo por unos momentos haciendo que el gigante se tambaleará, momento que obelix aprovechó para saltar hasta la altura del rostro de su enemigo, sujetando su espada con ambas manos dio un giro, provocando un corte en la mejilla izquierda para luego golpearlo con su escudo, provocando que su enemistó retrocediera un paso y el fuera devuelto al suelo rápidamente, zelda no perdió tiempo y corrió hacía el gigante para luego saltar quedando a la altura de su pecho para realizar tres cortés, descendente izquierdo, descendente derecho y horizontal, para luego reunir poder en el filo de su espada y realizar un corte vertical, una vez hecho esto apoyó sus pies en el pecho del gigante para tomar impulso y alejarse, no sin antes invocar su arco y lanzar una flecha de luz la cuál se clavo en el centro de su pecho, para luego explotar en el lugar dónde se cruzaban los cortes que realizó anteriormente, una vez que el brilló seso, reveló un agujero rodeado por luz en el pecho del gigante, este se iba cerrando muy lentamente, aun así se podía notar atreves de la abertura algo esférico de color rojo y oscuro, algo que el grupo notó por lo que volvieron a reagruparse

-parece que logramos dar con el núcleo de esta cosa- dijo zelda

-no solo eso, tal parece que tanto tus flechas, como mi luz le hacen un dañó adicional- comentó karissa

-entonces ya tenemos con que derrotarlo, ahora el plan- dijo obelix -lo volveremos a atacar, y en cuanto de la señal lo atacamos uno tras otro, en cuanto de la orden, entendido- con un asentimiento de parte de la ángel y zelda se pusieron en marcha para flanquearlo y acercarse lo mas posible

Notando esto, el gigante comenzó a girar con su espada extendida de la cual salían disparados varios cortes de oscuridad en distintas direcciones, tratando de alcanzar a alguno de los tres presentes, quienes tuvieron que hacer uso de sus armas para no salir heridos, zelda con su florete resplandeciente, karissa con sus espadas cruzadas y obelix con su escudo, una vez que el gigante se detuvo, se quedo quieto para recuperar el equilibrio, momento que el trio decidió aprovechar

-ahora- zelda fue la primera en acatar la orden, por lo que rápidamente acorto distancia, para dar un salto y realizar un corte, para después aún estando en el aire crear una esfera de luz que mando a impactar en el rostro de la sombra, la perdió la visión, aun asi alcanzó a golpear a zelda con su mano libre, la mencionada tubo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder aterrizar de rodillas al suelo

Karissa al notar que zelda se encontraba bien, decidió no perder tiempo y atacar al gigante quién parecía haber recuperado la visión justó antes de que karissa se acercara lo suficiente, por lo que trato de cortarla con su espada, la cual hizo descender contra la ángel, generando una cortina de polvo al impactar, de la cual salió karissa acortando la distancia con un saltó, para luego atacar con su espada izquierda y luego con la derecha, para luego con esta realizar un corte ascendente y luego una estocada con la espada libre para luego dar un saltó alejándose del gigante, no sin antes lanzar de su mano izquierda un destello en el pecho de su enemigo quién se sacudió un poco

Finalmente obelix decidió atacar, aprovechando que su enemigo se encontraba algo aturdido, por lo que desplegó sus alas para acercarse mas rápido y embestir el rostro del gigante con su escudo, para luego clavarle su espada en medio de los ojos, rápidamente sacó su arma, para sostenerla en posición invertida y realizar un corte en la otra mejilla del gigante, para luego alejarse mas fue alcanzado por la mano de este, por lo que salió despedido al suelo, mas este se levantó con cierta dificultad, notando que la sombra se iba acercando poco a poco, aun así sonrió para luego levantar las manos con sus armas en mano para después dejarlos caer sus brazos a los costados

 **-Hilia Mastia (Relámpago Frontal)-** dijo el rubio mientras que del cielo cayeron varios rayos, teniendo al gigante como objetivo, momento que karissa aprovechó para realizar un cántico y luego levantar su mano derecha

 **-Ascension Santa-** dijo la ángel para que del cielo descendieran rayos de luz que se concentraron en la parte izquierda del pecho de la sombra, una vez seso el ataque, dejo ver un agujero por el que se veía otra vez la esfera

Zelda no perdió tiempo en tener que invocar su arco y una flecha que cargo con todo el poder que era posible, teniendo como objetivo el punto que se había abierto, miro una vez mas a la sombra para luego cerrar los ojos y dejar ir la brillante flecha que rápidamente se clavó en la esfera, la cuál comenzó a agrietarse para luego explotar, haciendo que la sombra comenzara a desvanecerse, aún así hizo un último esfuerzo corrió hacia su ejecutora, por lo que levantó su espada, algo que puso en alerta a los otros presentes, que trataron de alcanzar a la sombra, mas esta bajo su espada, solo para desvanecerse en bruma oscura a pocos centímetros de alcanzarla

Una vez que toda la bruma desapareció dejo ver a zelda quien abrió los ojos, examinó con su mirada su entorno, notando que ya no quedaba ninguna sombra

-¿se… se acabo?- preguntó zelda, a lo que obelix mantuvo su mirada hacia arriba por unos momentos para luego responder

-según lo que me informan, los ferrus están inhabilitados, los generales son historia y cia derrotada, por lo que si, ya se acabó- ante la respuesta que recibió, zelda llevó sus manos al pecho, dando un plegaria de agradecimiento, karissa poso su mano en su hombro con protección de zelda, quién fijo su atención en ella

-vamos, hay que regresar y encontrarnos con impa, lana, fay y los demás- un asentimiento como respuesta, los tres se encaminaron al encuentro de su grupo

Caminaron por unos minutos por los pasillos llegando a unas escaleras que descendían a una sala, la cual daba a las puertas por las cuales obelix y karissa habían entrado, justo al final de las escaleras se encontraban dante, vergil, Nevan, ikaros lana y fay, esta última notando la presencia fijo su atención en el grupo para luego acercarse flotando y arrodillarse en frente de zelda

-lady zelda, perdone me por favor- fue lo primero que dijo ante la confusión de la nombrada

-¿perdonarte?, no entiendo fay- preguntó la rubia al espíritu que aún seguia de rodillas

-yo no pude proteger el fragmento de la trifueza que me fue encomendado, deje que esta me fuera arrebatada, yo no pude cumplir con mi cometido- fue la explicación que dio fay, quién se mantuvo en silencio al igual que todos los presentes

-fay, yo no puedo perdonarte- dijo zelda rompiendo el silencio y haciendo que la mencionada sintiera temor, a pesar de poder expresarlo, mas zelda continuó -por que tu no tienes culpa alguna de las acciones de nuestros enemigos, no había manera en que lo supiéramos, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, por favor levántate- haciendo caso a la orden, fay se puso de pie, para luego ser abrazada por zelda

-gracias…, por ayudarme-

-soy la encarnación del poder de la diosa, de la cuál usted es su encarnación, es algo que debo hacer- fue la respuesta del espíritu, al momento que zelda soltaba el abrazo

-ante mi tu eres mas que eso, eres una compañera y una amiga con quien puedo confiar, no lo olvides jamás- lo dicho por zelda ese reconocimiento de su parte, hizo que fay sintiera una emoción desconocida por ella: felicidad

-que bonito reconciliación, esas cosas no se ven todos los días- dijo el sparda de rojo, rompiendo el ambiente, ganándose una pequeña descarga eléctrica de parte de nevan como castigo, motivo por el cuál todos rieron, a excepción de fay e ikaros, de pronto lana se tambaleó, solo evitó caerse al ser sujetara por vergil

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó karissa preocupada por el bienestar de lana

-la batalla con cia fue algo extenuante, pero ya se acabó, así que voy a estar bien, solo necesitó algo de tiempo, eso es todo- fue la respuesta de la hechicera blanca, quien sonrió para luego pararse por si misma, quitando cualquier preocupación de parte de los presentes

Fue entonces cuando escucharon otros pasos que llegaban, al bajar la mirada se encontraron con los miembros faltantes entre los cuales se encontraba impa, quién al ver a zelda dio un gran salto para llegar hasta donde se encontraban los demás, y sin perder un momento se acercó para abrasar a zelda

-zelda- dijo la morena en un tono que denotaba la preocupación que habia sentido y el alivió que sentía

-impa- fue lo que alcanzó a decir la rubia antes de que se le escaparán algunas lágrimas -lo siento tanto, perdóname por haberte causado problemas, yo…-

-ya todo término, no tienes que preocuparte- dijo impa quién acarició de forma materna a zelda -soy tu guardiana, pero aún así te consideró como a una hija, hare lo que sea necesario para protegerte y ayudarte, sin importar que-

Ambas mantuvieron el abrazó por unos momentos mas, en cuanto se soltaron, impa dirigió su atención a obelix para realizar una reverencia

-quiero agradecerte, a ti a tu nobleza por habernos ayudado, cuando pudiste haber ignorado todo esto, no tengo manera de poder pagar, estamos en deuda-

-ya lo dije antes, se necesita valor tener que recurrir a la única e improbable opción y tener que admitir una verdad perjudicial, algo que ustedes hicieron cuando todo indicaba que nada bueno podría resultar, eso merece un gran reconocimiento- fue la respuesta de parte del rubio demonio

-aun así, arriesgaste la vida de la nobleza y de la tuya, algo que no tiene ningún valor, aun así quiero pagarte de la única manera posible- dicho esto zelda fio 2 pasos al frente para luego arrodillarse, ante la sorpresa de varios de los presentes -obelix furfur amdusias, pongo mi ser como paga por tus servicios, aun a pesar de que esta no sea suficiente-

Impa por unos momentos, alternó su vista entre obelix y zelda, para luego dar acercarse a zelda y arrodillarse, dejando a obelix y su nobleza sorprendidos nuevamente -quiero poner mi vida como paga, si es que la vida de zelda no te es suficiente, no pienso dejar a zelda sola por ningún motivo- sorpresa fue lo que mostró zelda al escuchar tales palabras, aun así se sentía agradecida con impa por respetar su decisión

-obelix, yo..- dijo lana dudando por unos momentos, sin embargo se armó de valor para luego arrodillarse, sorprendiendo a obelix y su grupo otra vez, el rubio ya tenía una idea de adónde iría todo esto -estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste, la confianza que depositaste en mi al dejarme enfrentarme a cia por mi misma, se que mi vida no será suficiente para pagarte por eso, aun así quiero ofrecerla a ti, al igual que impa y zelda quiero que dispongas de ella como veas conveniente y no aceptaremos una negativa-

Silencio fue lo que hubo por unos largos minutos, obelix y su nobleza aún se encontraban sorprendidos por dichas peticiones, sinceramente estaba inclinado a rechazarlas, se suponía que todo lo que habían hecho era por un encargó también estaba hecho de ver como eran capaces de comportarse en una batalla, el ayudar al grupo de zelda fue algo que el consideró correcto hacer, después de todo tenían un mismo objetivo en común, jamás esperó que ese mismo grupo terminará ofreciéndole sus propias vidas como paga, como dijo antes, estaba considerando el rechazar la oferta, sin embargo recordó una cosa: su nobleza, a la cuál aún faltaban 6 miembros mas

-será sinceró con ustedes, estoy tentado a rechazar su oferta- dijo obelix rompiendo el silencio que se había formado -sin embargo, como saben, soy un demonio joven, el cual tiene una nobleza la cual esta incompleta, por lo que se los preguntare ¿están dispuestas a ayudarme a completar la y cumplir todo aquello que deseó?- las tres féminas se levantaron para luego a sentir mostrando una mirada segura que respondió a la pregunta de obelix, quien nuevamente saco sus evil pieces, de las cuales 3 comenzaron a levitar, 1 alfil y 2 peones -entonces que así sea, ayúdenme a conseguir todo lo que me proponga y que aquello que ustedes mas deseen, se cumpla- dicho esto las piezas flotaron para luego introducirse en el cuerpo de cada una, un peón en zelda e impa y el alfil en lana, seguido de un brillo que duro por unos segundos, una vez seso mostro a las 3 mujeres que se examinaban para ver si no va había cambia alguno, siendo lana quien noto que ya no sentía el desgasté de hace unos momentos

-descuiden, aun son completamente humanas y son capaces de realizar todo cuanto saben sin ningún problema, soló se les dio las habilidades de sus respectivas piezas, algo que les contaré luego, con esto creó que ya tenemos todo resuelto-

-negativo- dijo fay, a lo cual todos fijaron su atención en ella -aún queda un asunto mas- todos vieron a que se refería, algo que zelda, impa y lana conocían, la trifuerza la cuál aún estaba completa, debían decidir que hacer con ella, a lo cual zelda se acercó al objeto sagrado para luego mirar a fay quién pareció comprender las intenciones de la rubia

Lo siguiente que hizo sorprendió a todos, en especial a había visto todo desde las sombras, no solo eso, sino que sintió ira por tal acto, estaba dispuesto a salir y enfrentar a todos los presentes, si eso haría

-"detente"- dijo una voz que solo el escuchó, pretendía reclamar por dicha instrucción mas la voz prosiguió –"se de tus intenciones, aún así todo lo que sucedió no tiene ninguna importancia, has cumplido perfectamente con mis órdenes, mas bien regresa, tengo una nueva labor que te requiere tu presencia"- sin mas el ser, aunque molesto obedeció la orden, no sin antes mirar al grupo, en especial a zelda, a quien dirigió un mirada de furia


	10. Chapter 10

H

Que tal a todos, como lo prometido es deuda y como no me gusta deberé a nadie les traigo la actualización

Y nada más y nada menos que de 3 capítulos

Sin más que decir espero que los disfruten

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Arribos inesperados**

 **XXX**

Ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos, dichos seres eran los que se encontraban en cielo, al igual que había algunos en la tierra, en donde se encontraban acompañados por guerreros que usaban armaduras nórdicas y romanas, también algunos seres con rasgos animales a los que pudo identificar como youkais, pudo ver a varias personas vestidas con túnicas de exorcistas orientales, los onmyouji, también habia varias personas que tenían una distintiva banda metálica la cuál la tenían atada en la frente, en el hombro o manera de cinturón, el cual tenia escrito el kan ji de alianza

En eso sintió como de repente el suelo tembló alertando a todo el ejército presente, mas este término tan rápido como empezó, sin embargo todos los presentes tenían una expresión de nerviosismo, todos miraban a un solo lugar en donde se encantaban 2 siluetas que no podía reconocer, ambos mandaban una mirada curiosa y despectiva, respectivamente al gran ejército que parecía no poder moverse, debido a la sola presencia de dichos seres

En eso cayo del cielo un rayo mezclado con un relámpago, junto a un pilar de luz plateada, los cuales al disiparse revelaron a un rubio con 3 pares de alas de murciélago, sujetando un gran escudo y una espada larga de color plateado y a una peli azul con tres pares de alas de plumas plateadas empuñando unas espadas dobles de hojas similares a zafiro, mientras mostraban una expresión determinada mientras observaban a los seres delante de ellos, no paso mucho tiempo para que ambos se lanzara para iniciar su ataqué en contra de quienes parecían el enemigo, mientras que por detrás de ellos los siguieron muy de cerca varías figuras que parecían estar dispuestos a acompañarlos

Lo siguiente que se vio fue un gran destello

 **XXX**

Abrió los ojos de manera repentina notando que se encontraba sentada en una sala del templó en donde habia estado, por lo que dio un suspiró dejando que barios mechones de cabello plateado cubrieran sus ojos

En eso escucho la puerta abrirse dejando ver a dos personas, un varón de cabello castaño y ojos rojos y una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, quiénes al ver a la persona, mas específicamente la chica, en frente de ellos pusieron una expresión un poco preocupada

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la azabache quien se acerco a la persona que se encontraba delante de ella que se encontraba de espaldas, para luego poner su mano en su hombro

-si, estoy bien, solo es lo de siempre- respondió la persona con un tono relajado

-conque volviste a tener esa visión, eso es bueno- dijo el castaño, quién al hablar dejo ver sus colmillos, su tono denotaba alivió, una vez cerca poso su mano sobre la cabeza de la persona

-no es que me moleste ver a mis padres llegar mas temprano, pero se supone que su patrullaje aun no termina sino hasta dentro de media hora, paso algo, cierto- dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar una mascara dorada de zorro, el cual al ponérselo le cubrió toda hasta la nariz

-tienes razón- dijo la azabache -recuerdas que hace 1 semana detectamos la presencia de demonios en el territorio ¿cierto?- un asentimiento fue la respuesta que obtuvo

-después de ver que no tenían ninguna mala intención se decidió contactarlo, pero antes de llegar, los mensajeros se percataron de algo, una presencia divina- complemento el castaño llamando la atención de la persona

-después de investigar descubrieron que se trataba, de un ángel que acompaña a este demonio y no parece que de manera forzada- término de decir la azabache, dejando sorprendida a la persona

Saber que un ángel y un demonio estaban juntos, sin necesidad de enfrentarse era algo irreal, un suceso que no ocurría ni en los sueños de nadie, solo en…

-esperen, quieren decir que ….- dijo la chica como cayendo en cuenta de algo muy importante, residiendo un asentimiento de parte de ambos adultos -si es así tendré que prepararme, solo den me unos minutos y voy enseguida-

Sin decir ninguna otra palabra ambos personas se retiraron, dejando a la joven peli plata, quien al estar sola comenzó a prepararse para un acontecimiento que marcaria el inicio de otro aun mas grande

 **XXX**

-¡ikaros, ikaros!- era el llamado de cierto demonio rubio, tal parecía que habia salido a hacer algo de ejerció, al menos eso decía su conjunto deportivo que llevaba puesto, en estos momentos buscaba a la angeloid -¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

-me llamaba, máster- dijo la angeloid peli rosa, quién apareció de improviso detrás del rubio, asustándolo a tal gradó que pego un brinco -¿máster, pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa la inexpresiva peli rosa al ver la reacción de su amó

-ikaros, casi se me sale el corazón del susto- dijo obelix recuperándose del la sorpresa -apareciste tan de repente, ni siquiera te noté- fijo su atención en la peli rosa quien había bajado la mirada

-siento haberlo asustado master- dichas palabras hicieron que obelix suspirara con resignación

-ikaros- dijo llamando la atención de la angeloid -creó que ya hemos hablado de esto cierto, no debes disculparte por todo lo que haces, equivocarse es normal, incluso tener que pedir perdón, pero hasta eso tiene un límite, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo el rubio para poner su mano sobre la cabeza de ikaros

-si máster- fue la respuesta de la angeloid que levantó la mirada para que sus verdes ojos se encontrarán con los ojos azules de su amó, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo por unos momentos, hasta que obelix sonrió serrando los ojos, rompiendo el contacto

-ahora dime, has visto a zelda, impa, fay y lana, las he estado buscando por hace unos momentos pero no las encuentro- como respuesta vio como ikaros negaba con su cabeza

-desconozco el paradero de ellas- ante esto obelix asintió para luego darse la vuelta, mientras ikaros llevo su mano al pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón, entonces se tornaron rojos por unos instantes -análisis completo, sistemas en orden, no se han encontrado fallas, ¿entonces por que mi reactor volvió a acelerarse por la cercanía de máster?-

Ajeno a esto el rubio continuó caminando hasta llegar a la sala, en la cuál se encontraba vergil sentado leyendo un libró mientras degustaba un emparedado de queso que tanto le gustaba, sonrió al recordar ese detalle de su "caballero", resultó que vergil tenía un gustó por el emparedado, el tiempo que llevaban establecidos, demostró que vergil siempre consumía uno por día y no exactamente en el desayuno, a los hermanos sparda les agradaba la combinación de masa y queso, aunque en formas opuestas, tenían un gusto en común

-vergil, me preguntaba si no has visto a nuestras nuevas compañeras- pregunto obelix al sparda mayor quién no quitó la vista de su libro

-no, no las he visto- respondió, para luego quitar su vista del libro -aunque ahora que lo pienso, Claudio, Bayoneta y tier, tampoco están-

-eso es por que todos ellos salieron- respondió trish, quién llevaba puesto una blusa sin mangas, con un pantalón sencillo de tela, de calzado traía unas sandalias, bebía un baso con limonada fría -dijeron algo sobre ir a buscar un sitió para poder entrenar, ya que el jardín trasero esta siendo ocupado por jin y ahri, quienes se les adelantaron en la idea-

-entonces recordaré conseguir la próxima vez un lugar con un amplió campo de entrenamiento para que no salgan a entrenar afuera como hoy- comentó obelix, entonces cayó en cuenta en lo último que dijo -espera ¿Qué?-

-lana dijo que iban aponer en practica un método para usar un hechizo para no ser vistos si es que te preocupas por que sean vistos- respondió trish calmando la preocupación de obelix, quien desvío la mirada, encontrándose con eliza quien vestía sus ropas casuales, bebía una copa de vino

-nada como una copa de un buen vino para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que produce escuchar molestos sonidos- dijo la vampiresa, en ese momento noto que el rubio le mandaba una mirada de reproche -¿Qué?-

-hasta donde se, nosotros no hemos conseguido ningún vino, ¿no volviste a convencer a ikaros para poder usar una de sus cartas?, cierto- preguntó el heredero de 2 clanes a su "peón", quien solo desvío la mirada -mejor olvídalo, por que no mejor me dices, a que te referías con molestos sonidos-

-al bullicio que proviene del cuarto de dante, eso es un ruido molestó- se expreso eliza con molestia, apretando la copa que tenía en su mano -el y nevan me despertaron bruscamente, intente reclamarles, pero no atendieron por estar muy ocupados en su "importante asunto"-

-dante y nevan, es enserio, otra vez- dijo el rubio con molestia sobre dicho asunto referente a dante y nevan, el cual se suponía que habían tratado antes, por lo que se paro e ir rumbo a la habitación del primer mencionado -voy a encargarme de esto de una vez por todas- sin mas, obelix subió por unas escaleras hasta el segundo piso en búsqueda del sparda

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del mencionado, este tenía una charla con su familiar

-admite lo preciosa, eso fue increíble- dijo el sparda

-no lo niego, aun así sentí que le faltó algo- comentó nevan

-es enserio ¿se podría saber que?- preguntó curioso dante

-¿Por qué no mejor te lo muestro?- dijo la familiar del sparda

-me agrada tu idea, solo deja que me acerque un poco mas, ya sabes para poder verlo mejor- paso uno segundos hasta que dante hablo -espera, no crees que eso es muy….-

-intenso- dijo nevan completando la frase -sabes que así es como me gusta, y tu lo haces de una manera única, algo que me gusta aún mas-

Dante también estaba de acuerdo con nevan, esa manera a la que el se refería era algo que el había perfeccionado, claro le tomo tiempo, pero todas esas sesiones dieron fruto

-bien lo haremos- dijo dante, alegrando a la peli roja -pero solo será una vez, ya sabes como se ponen los demás debido al ruido-

-no me interesa si es solo una vez, estaré conforme si es que lo hacemos de una vez por todas- respondió la familiar del sparda

-si estas, comencemos- dijo dante, sin embargo la puerta se abrió abruptamente sorprendiendo a los 2, siendo el responsable cierto rubio

-no en mi turno, hijo de sparda-

-obelix- fue lo único que atinó a decir el alvino -no es lo que piensas-

-en serió- fue la respuesta de el rubio, para luego acercarse a la pareja a la cuál miro fijamente por unos momentos y luego arrebatar lo que nevan tenía entre sus manos, observó por unos segundos para finalmente hablar -esto me dice otra cosa y aunque no soy un experto en el tema debo decir que es muy intenso y si fuera por mi los dejaría realizarlo-

-¿estas hablando en serió?- preguntó el alvino

-tengo sangre furfur, por lo que también me agrada la música, sin embargo el volumen que requieren esas notas musicales, terminaría molestando a los demás, por lo que tendrás que esperar hasta que nos instalemos permanente en un sitió, y mandar construir una habitación solo para el uso de instrumentos musicales, solo es algo temporal así que les pido un poco de paciencia-

-se oye bien, ¿tu que dices nevan?- preguntó nevan a su familiar

-esta bien- accedió nevan -pero con la condición de que dante y yo seamos los primeros en poder usarlo-

-de acuerdo, después de todo necesitaré que alguien lo pruebe- respondió obelix -supongo que con eso tenemos un trato, ahora ya que no hay otro asunto, me retiró-

La habitación quedo en silenció por unos momento, la pareja tampoco dijo nada, hasta que dante se acercó a nevan y sin aviso besarla

-te conozco bien nevan- dijo dante rompiendo el beso -se que no estas conforme con el trató, así que permíteme conformarte con otra cosa-

-¿sabes? Creo que esto puede ser mejor que solo hacer sonar algunas notas entre los 2- dicho esto ambos se unieron en un apasionado besó

Obelix por su parte se quedo afuera en el pasillo, sinceramente el y los demás miembros de su nobleza consideraban a dante el integrante mas extrovertido, prueba de ello era sus ensayos de guitarra que tenían con nevan a primeras horas de la mañana, algo que término molestando a la gran mayoría, por lo que tuvo que ponerle un límite, pero como había dicho antes, al heredero de las casa furfur y amdusias le agradaba la música

No muchos lo sabían, pero la familia de su padre, los furfur eran amantes de la música, fueron ellos quienes inventaron los instrumentos, además de ser buenos compositores de melodías, obelix saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón el cuaderno de apuntes, este era en realidad el diario de su madre, un objeto que guarda con mucho receló, lo abrió en las últimas páginas encontrándose con composiciones musicales, todas ellas escritas por sus padres, había varias que le llamaban la atención, por lo que tenía la intención de interpretar alguna en cuánto supiera cómo, tal vez le pediría algunas clases a dante

-¿problemas con dante?- preguntó cierta ángel, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos, por lo que fijo su atención en karissa, quien traía su ropas casuales

-nada en particular, solo le hacía recuerdo una instrucción- respondió obelix -pero siendo sincero, no tendría problemas en que dante tocara esas notas con nevan-

-la verdad no le sorprende- comentó karissa -los furfur son conocidos por haber inventado la música, amantes de ella, al menos así los consideran los que lo saben-

-vaya, no sabía que el cielo conociera esa faceta del clan de mi padre, me siento alagado- en ese momento obelix fijo su atención en el diario que tenía en sus manos, mostrando a karissa las ultimas páginas -sabes, mis padres estaban interesados en que se volviera a recordar esa característica de los furfur, al menos esos es lo que me da a entender todas composiciones que ellos hicieron-

-no se mucho sobre música, pero por la letra, puedo decir que plasmaron su ideas de tal manera que se sintieran- comentó la peli azul, para luego notar que los ojos del rubio demonio se ponían vidriosos, algo que el mismo noto

-mejor dejemos de hablar sobre mis padres, no quiero ponerme a derramar lágrimas a esta hora de la mañana- dijo después de secarse alguna lágrimas traicioneras, a lo que decidió cambiar de tema -lo siento, creo que te interrumpí antes de que pudieras llegar a tu habitación-

-la verdad no- respondió la ángel, quién recordó que era lo que iba a hacer -solo venía a buscarte, veras planeó organizar algo en agradecimiento por el tiempo que he estado con ustedes, pero para eso necesitó tu ayuda, aunque se suponía que debía ser un secreto-

La forma apenada en que la ángel lo dijo llamó la atención del obelix, debía ser algo importante si es que intento hacer que fuera un secreto

-bien, sólo dime de que se trata y te ayudaré en lo que necesites y eso incluye el que sea un secretó- dicha respuesta alegró a la ángel

-¡gracias, gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco! Por favor acompáñame, te diré todo en el camino- dicho esto, karissa tomo la mano de obelix para que este lo acompañará, saliendo del lugar donde se hospedaban

 **XXX**

Cierto pelinegro de expresión sería se encontraba en su pose de combate, vistiendo solo un pantalón negro, que tenia un dibujo de una flama en el lado derecho, su torso estaba al descubierto y sus ojos cerrados

De pronto y sin ningún avisó una silueta apareció en el aire delante de el, cayendo en picada para contar una patada, mas jin cruzó ambos brazos, recibiendo el ataque que hizo retroceder la torre del grupo, para después rechazar a su oponente, a quien hizo retroceder, siendo esta nadie mas que la youkai del grupo: ahri

-debo admitir, tienes reflejos rápidos- comentó la youkai

-y tu eres muy rápida, algo que, por lo que se, no debería estar en los estándares de un alfil- respondió jin, provocando que ahri riera

-pues si lo piensas la nobleza de obelix se sale un poco de los estándares, yo diría que estamos en otra liga ¿no lo crees?-

-estoy de acuerdo con eso, ahora ¿continuamos?-

La pareja reanudó su entrenamiento, era algo que habían repetido durante 1 semana a sugerencia de impa, debido a que se habían percatado de que el peli negro emitia pulsos de poder cuando se exigía en los entrenamientos, lo cual sobre cargaba sus ataques, tomando eso en cuenta decidieron darle la tarea a ahri de ser compañera de entrenamiento, debido a ser una kumijo podía extraer la energía vital de jin, evitando algún daño grave

Ante la indicación de jin, ahri lanzo tres bolas de fuego, por lo que jin con un patada izquierda disipó una, contra arresto la siguiente con el dorso de su puño izquierdo, para luego girar y disipar la última con una patada derecha

Sin embargo no noto que ahri redujo la distancia entre ellos, sino hasta que la vio saltar y girar en el aire, recibiendo así los 2 pies de la youkai en el pecho, saliendo despedido hacia atrás, mientras que ahri cayo al suelo de manera elegante, muy por el contrario de jin

Aún así, el pelinegro se volvió a levantar volviendo a tomar su postura de batalla, indicando que podía continuar, haciendo que la youkai sonriera al ver la persistencia de su compañero en el entrenamiento, por lo que decidió subir el nivel

La siguiente acción de ahri fue correr hacia jin, mientras lo hacía lanzo 3 rayos de forma continúa, los cuales jin esquivo retrocediendo para luego retraer su brazo derecho el cuál fue envuelto por rayos rojo, normalmente solo su puño se rodeaba de poder por lo que esto era un suceso extrañó, uno que el no se percataba, muy por el contrario de ahri, quien no sólo veía, si no que también percibía el aumento de poder, era uno de esos pulsos

Curiosa por esto, decidió comprobar que tan grande podía llegar a ser ese repentino poder, podía sentirlo, fuerte y que parecía manifestarse en cualquier momento, entonces sus ojos comenzaron a brillar como si fueran luz azul tenue, habia manifestando parte de todo su poder, el poder por el cual sus congéneres la habían desterrado

Luego sucediera el impactó, el cual liberó una onda de choqué que no llego mas allá de una barrera mágica rodeaba el lugar donde entrenaban jin y ahri, la youkai peli negra tenia ambas manos levantadas, bloqueando el puño de jin, ella y el mencionado estaban incrédulos ante lo que veían

Jin tenía los cambios característicos de su transformación, a excepción de las alas y el tono de piel, mientras que en su brazo se encontraba un robusto guantelete metálico rojo que cubría sus brazo, de la altura del codo sobresalía una cuchilla habia una sección qué llevaba hasta su hombro cubriendo la mitad de su antebrazo, el peli negro observó su otro brazo, encontrándose con otro guantelete idéntico

-ese poder tuyo me tiene muy sorprendida, y por lo que veo, también a ti- comentó ahri, mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo que habían adquirido

-tienes razón, en el tiempo que voy usando este poder, no habia sentido algo igual- dijo jin mientras articulaba sus manos, se sentía imparable, luego dar un golpe al suelo, haciendo que todo el área de entrenamiento se agrietara hasta llegar a la barrerá la cual se activó impidiendo el avance de las fisuras, de no ser así quien sabe hasta donde hubiera llegado

-considerando que activó la barrera, diría que tu poder esta evolucionando si me lo preguntas-

Jin observó sus guanteletes por unos momentos hasta que estos desaparecieron dejando a sus acostumbrados guante de combate, pensar que sus poderes estaban evolucionado, tal vez si se lo hubieran dicho algún tiempo atrás, hubiera sentido un temor y rechazo aun mas grande del que sentía antes, pero ahora sentía expectación, ¿hasta donde sería capaz de llegar con sus poderes?

-creó que es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy ¿no lo crees?- dijo jin mientras se retiraba del campo de entrenamiento

-tienes razón, aunque- la youkai fijo su atención en el sitio que se encontraba para luego hablar -creo que deberemos pedirle a ikaros que nos ayude con esto-

 **XXX**

En ése mismo instante se escuchó de choqué metal, siendo las responsables zelda y tier, quienes tenían un encuentro de espadas el cuál solo duro hasta que zelda desvío la espada de tier, obteniendo una abertura con la cual aprovechó para dar una estocada a la morena, mas esta desapareció a solo centímetros de ser alcanzada, zelda aun estando sorprendida rodo por el suelo, evitando ser alcanzada desde la espalda por la espada tier, al mismo tiempo que guardaba distancia para liego contra atacar, esta vez levantó su mano izquierda mostrando un artefacto, una batuta para ser específicos, solo que era muy distinta no solo por el adornó que iba por toda la varilla sino también por el brillo celeste que adquirió

Con unos movimientos de la batuta, zelda lanzó una corriente de aire similar a un vórtice de viento en contra de Tier, quien rápidamente se quito del medio, para luego responder lanzando varios cortes de energía, a lo cual zeda respondió creando 5 rayos en los cuales aparecieron esferas eléctricas que interceptaron los ataques de tier

Una esfera de magia oscura impactó contra una onda de oscuridad, las causantes: lana y eliza siendo ellas quienes habían lanzado sus respectivos ataques, dicho encuentro género una cortina de humo que obstruyó la visión de la maga, aún así de mantuvo en guardia sosteniendo sus arma, un báculo de color metálico tan largo como ella, tenía una esfera celeste rodeada de un aro con aspas de color violenta que mantenía sobre 6 puntas que rodeaban a la esfera en el extremo superior, del otro lado tenían una punta afilada

No espero mucho en cuanto pudo ver a la vampiresa quien disponía a dar un golpe izquierdo cargado con oscuridad el cual se encontró con el báculo de lana, para luego continuar con un golpe derecho hacía su abdomen, lana realizó un contra ataque usando su báculo como apoyo para dar un patada derecha que la vampiresa apenas alcanzó a bloquear, una vez que se repuso del ataque giro sobre si misma para dar una patada izquierda, contrarrestando un golpe del báculo giratorio de lana, para después separase

Por otro lado se encontraban Fay y Bayoneta quienes tenían su propio enfrentamiento, si alguien las viera, diría que se trataba de un magico baile, debido a que ambas empelaban un estilo de pelea basado en movimientos rítmicos

Ambas se encontraba a una distancia de otra, algo que decidieron terminar, por lo ambas acortaron la distancia y con un elegante giro de parte de ambas tuvieron un encuentro de patadas las cuales se bloquearon entre si, siguiendo el encuentro Bayoneta dio un golpe ascendente cruzando lo brazos, haciendo que fay se elevara, demasiado para el gustó de la zoan, entonces fay descendió para golpear con ambos pies a la peli negra, haciéndola retroceder, una vez que Bayoneta se repuso del golpe, invocó el puño derecho de su invocación, el cual fay evitó haciéndose a un lado, para luego ella transformarse en espada y salir en dirección hacia la bruja, sin embargo Bayoneta la bloqueo con una patada haciendo que la espada se detuviera de repente, se mantuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que la espada fue lanzada contra el suelo, una vez hecho esto Bayoneta dio un profundo respiro

-mi análisis índica que a usado un 50% de su fuerza en comparación desde el inicio de nuestro entrenamiento- dijo fay con su tono monótono

-eso significa que tu velocidad aumenta con cada intento, es muestra de tu progreso fay- respondió la peli negra -dime ¿aun puedes seguir?- después de la pregunta, ambas volvieron a enfrascarse en su duelo

Claudio dio un saltó hacía atrás, evitando ser partido por el filo de la enorme espada, propiedad de impa, su mas reciente compañera, quien volvió a enfundar su espada, por lo que respondió con un patada derecha, la cual impa esquivó mediante una acrobacia, aun cargando su espada, una vez en el suelo volvió a desenfundar su espada para usar la como escudo, bloqueando el golpe de parte de Claudio, el impacto la hizo retroceder un par de metros, aparte de eso no provocó nada mas

-estoy sorprendida del que seas capas de enfrentarme solo con combate cuerpo a cuerpo- dijo impa al ex exorcista

-lo mismo digo, una cosa es verte luchar con esa espada, y otra tener que hacer frente a una guerrera hábil y capaz de moverse con esa enorme arma, sin embargo querida impa- dijo Claudio tomando su posición para hacer parecer su flecha -yo gano este encuentro-

Dicho esto Claudio hizo aparecer la flecha de luz, impa al ver esto se sorprendió, para luego mostrar una media sonrisa mientras tomaba su posición y luego levantar su mano y abrirla, en ese instante aparecieron de la nada 4 cadenas brillantes de color naranja que se unían a claudio

-"!no otra vez!"- fue lo único que atinó a pensar Claudio al sentir que su todo su cuerpo se detuvo, lo que era mas su flecha desapareció, tal parecía que el flujo de poder también se detuvo

Sin perder tiempo, la nueva miembro de la nobleza de obelix corrió hacia su desprotegido oponente desenfundando su espada la cual transfiguró a naguinata, una vez cerca las cadenas volvieron a aparecer para romperse al instante liberando a su cautivó, quién nada pudo hacer para evitar ser golpeado por el mango del arma de impa, haciendo que este terminara en el suelo con el filo de la cuchilla cerca de su rostro

-que dices si dejamos este encuentro hasta aquí- comentó impa retirando su arma para luego extenderle la mano a claudio, quién aceptó, una vez parado noto que los demás habían terminado sus combates de práctica

-si me lo dices a mi, diría que eres una capitana, lo que tu dices en los entrenamientos es hecho por todos- comentó el ex exorcista, recordando la primera vez que entrenaron todos los miembros de la nobleza de obelix, este la puso a cargo de el entrenamiento basándose en la información referente a sus capacidades que les habían proporcionado, ella dio una orden para combates de práctica, la cual cumplieron la mayoría, incluso obelix cumplió, la excepción fue dante, mas una mirada severa de parte de la oji roja vasto para intimidarlo, no objeto en nada , ni siquiera a la orden de detenerse

-eso es algo que impa sabe hacer- comentó zelda -después de todo aparté de ser la líder, también fue la que entrenó a los sabios, adiestrar a los campeones, ser mi guardiana e instruir a generales de un ejército y a un.. héroe-

Esto último lo dijo con cierto pesar, uno que trato de disimular, fallando bastante, por lo que decidieron cambiar de tema

-por cierto lana, te agradecemos el que nos hallas habilitado este lugar para e entrenar, realmente eres muy buena- comentó el ex exorcista

-de nada, la verdad no creí que podría salir, después de todo solo era una práctica- dijo lana

-si me lo dices a mi, es bastante bueno- agregó la vampiresa -mira que tener una barrera que nos rodeé y sea capaz de hacer parecer que no hay nada, al menos para lo seres humanos comunes y que use una pequeña parte de nuestros poder mágico para mantenerlo dice mucho-

-eso y que estés mostrando grandes avances con ese báculo que tienes al poder dominar magia de atributo oscuridad- comentó Bayoneta

Lana fijo su atención en su arma, la cuál había aparecido juntó a ella después del sacrificio de cía, al principio solo planeaba tener lo como un objeto mas, sin embargo el primer día que decidieron entrenar, ella uso el báculo descubriendo el poder latente que este tenía, mas aun a ella le sorprendía lo fácil que le era emplear dicho poder

-aunque lana no es la única que a estado demostrando nuevas habilidades- agrego la torre presenté, refiriéndose a impa y zelda

-ya de los había dicho antes, la inmovilización que realizó es una técnica que ya dominaba- dijo impa sobre el poder que habia estado usando -es cierto que no lo use en la confrontación contra cía, pero se debía a que solo se puede usar en un objetivo y la fuerza que este ejerza siempre depende del poder que tenga dicho objetivo-

-y yo te digo que de haberlo usado en contra de algún enemigo, le hubieras causado muchos problemas, en serió no me creo que quieras perfeccionarlo para poder afectar a mas objetivos- esa era la razón principal por la cuál impa había sido parte de los entrenamientos, hasta el momento todos los miembros actuales habían sufrido los efectos de dicha técnica, unos menos que otro, siendo ikaros, karissa y obelix los que menos afectados se vieron

-pues cree lo, no voy a parar hasta conseguir perfeccionarlo hasta ese punto y si me es posible lo superaré- la seriedad con la que impa lo decía daba a entender que no se detendría -aunque quien realmente me sorprendió es zelda al querer aprender un manera de combate muy curiosa, además no creí que tomarías ese poder y mucho menos, dispuesta a dominarlo-

Todos los presentes fijaron su atención en la mencionada quién dio un suspiro

-la verdad ni siquiera yo sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo, solo le pedí a fay que me permitiera empuñarla y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba guardando el poder de la trifuerza en mi inferior- hasta ahora no se explicaba como había sucedido, pero cuando vio la trifuerza sintió que esta la llamaba, que esta debía estar a su lado, fue como si una voz le hubiera dicho que hacer

-he estado analizando el caso y tengo una teoría- dijo fay llamando la atención de todo- lady zelda es la encarnación humana de la diosa hylia, quien fue la guardiana de la trifuerza, la cuál deduzco, de alguna manera se comunicó con ella para estar nuevamente a su cuidado, solo que esta vez de una manera mas efectiva, siendo parte de ella, para ello fue necesario un conductor, en ese caso seria yo-

-espera un momento- interrumpió eliza -creo que todos entendemos eso de que esa reliquia se contacto para que zelda tomara su poder ¿pero por que tu serias el conductor-

-eso es lo que voy a explicar- dijo fay sin mostrar aparente molestia por ser interrumpida -se debe a que antes de ser un ente, era parte de lady zelda, en otras palabras era el poder de la diosa hylia-

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio procesando lo dicho por fay, ya que esta era información muy importante, sobretodo para lana, impa y zelda

-si me lo dicen a mi eso tiene sentido- comento lana -después de todo cada vez que zelda práctica con el poder de la trifuerza no recibe algún daño grave, si es que exceptuamos el hecho de quedar agotada, pero aún así consciente-

-estoy de acuerdo, es mas todo esto me dio una idea- dijo zelda quien caminó unos cuantos metros -fay ¿puedes permitirme empuñarte?- como respuesta fay brilló tomando la forma fe espada, la cual floto hasta quedar en la manos de zelda

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer zelda?- preguntó impa, después de todo ya habían visto como ella trataba de manifestar la trifuerza, por órdenes de obelix siempre tenía que tener la supervision de impa y un tercero, hasta ahora no había llegado a mas que manifestar un aura, pero esta vez sobre zelda apareció un conocido símbolo conformado por 3 triángulos los cuales comenzaron a descender lentamente, una llegaron hasta abajo, dejando a una zelda quién era rodeada por una aura dorada brillante alrededor de todo su cuerpo

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, sorprendiéndose por lo que veía, ya que en sus manos se encontraba una espada larga de doble filo con la trifuerza grabada en ella, con empuñadura de color púrpura con una gema dorada, la hoja era dorada y emitía un brillo similar que de alguna manera zelda sentía familiar

-esta presencia, es similar a la diosa hylia- comento impa al sentir el poder que habia rodeado a su protegida, por lo que se acercó junto a los demás

-parece ser que no hay ninguna repercusión tal como dijo fay- comento claudio -por cierto como esta ella- ante la pregunta zelda dirigió su atención en la espada al igual que los demas

-¿estas hay fay?- preguntó zelda a la espada, mas no hubo respuesta inmediata lo cual comenzó a preocupar a la rubia -fay responde-

-efectivamente aún estoy presente- respondió la espada, haciendo que su voz fuera escuchada por loa presentes -lamentó haberlos preocupado-

-ustedes si que se asustan fácilmente- dijo eliza refiriéndose a las reacciones de los demás -a todo esto ¿Por qué cambiaste de forma? Que por cierto se ve muy bien-

-esto es un efecto del poder de la trifuerza, la cual transformó la espada que hábito en la espada maestra suprema, la espada de la diosa y mi anterior forma- respondió fay

-un momento fay, ¿Cómo sabes que adquiriste la forma de dicha espada? Hasta donde se tu conciencia no fue creada sino después que la diosa se despojara de su condición divina- fue la cuestión que puso lana

-se debe a la misma trifuerza- respondió el ente de la espada

-no comprendemos fay ¿puedes explicarte?- pidió zelda

-por supuesto, verán la razón de mi breve ausencia fue debido a que al momento en que entre en contactó con el poder de la trifuerza pude ver muchas cosas sobre ella, el alcancé de sus poderes y su límite, e incluso el como usarlo- dijo fay

-entonces quiere decir que conoces la manera para poder usar el poder de la trifuerza- dijo zelda dando a conocer su conclusión -fay por favor ¿me podrías ayudar?-

-no tiene que pedírmelo, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos- dijo fay -sin embargó hay algo que debo mostrarle- dicho esto del rubí de la espada salió un orbe brillante, este tenía en su interior lo que parecía un par de alas extendidas

-fay podrías explicarnos ¿Qué rayos es esto?- pidió Bayoneta, en eso zelda perdió el brillo que la rodeaba mientras que fay regreso a su forma de espada habitual haciendo desaparecer el orbe, la cual volvió a brillar a lo que zelda la soltó dejando a fay regresar a su forma humanoide

-se alcanzó el tiempo limite de uso de primera vez- informó fay para luego continuar -en cuanto al orbe, por lo que pude averiguar, eso parece contener los recuerdos de la diosa hylia, la anterior vida de lady zelda- dijo fay sorprendió a la mencionada

 **XXX**

-Enserio, no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de eso- comentó obelix

-no es gracioso obelix, por favor no te burles- dijo karissa al ver la expresión del rubio

-lo siento no puedo evitarlo, es solo que no me imagine que eso te fuera a suceder a ti- obelix trato de calmarse, mas fallo al dejar una pequeña risa, la cual molesto y apenó a la ángel, dando un espectáculo de una joven pareja de novios a todo el que los vieran caminar por la transitada calle

-no es mi culpa no estar acostumbrada a manejar el dinero oriental- dijo karissa

-bueno siendo sinceró te comprendo- dijo obelix quien por fin se habia calmado -para nosotros los demonios, es una obligación básica el tener que estar familiarizados con todas las clases de monedas que están en vigencia en los territorios humanos que están en nuestro poder, en lo personal el yen me parece muy complicado- dijo obelix

-pues a nosotros los ángeles solo nos enseñan el valor de las monedas mas usadas en el mundo- agregó karissa -supongo que se debe mas que todo a que la mayoría de los principales trabajos encomendados por el cielo se realizan en territorios americanos y europeos-

-pues ya tienes una recomendación para el cielo, una enseñanza traída del infierno- comentó obelix, causando la risa en su compañera a quién el acompañó por unos momentos para luego mantenerse en silencio

-obelix yo… quería agradecerte- dijo karissa rompiendo el silencio

-agradecerme ¿se podría saber por que?- preguntó el rubio

-por todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora- ante lo dicho por la ángel, el demonio se puso a pensar en que es lo que había hecho por la ángel aparte de lo que acababa de hacer por ella

-lo único que recuerdo haber hecho fue permitir que me acompañarás en todo el viajé que estoy realizando- contestó obelix

-exactamente, gracias a eso pude ver muchas cosas que me enseñaron que las cosas pueden llegar a ser mas de lo que se ven- dijo karissa para luego mirar a obelix -tu y tus sirvientes son prueba de ello-

-primero, no son mi sirvientes, son mis compañeros, y segundo, estoy alagado por todo lo demás que dijiste- respondió obelix

-lo siento por lo anterior, y lo que dije es cierto, realmente estoy agradecida por que me traten como si fuera su compañera-

-eso es por para nosotros eres una compañera- comentó obelix -estar con nosotros en todas este tiempo y la forma en que nos tratas ha hecho que te veamos como una miembro mas de este equipo, siendo sinceró creo que todos nos sentiremos mal cuando regreses con los tuyos-

Repentinamente obelix abrazo a la ángel, quien se sorprendió ante tal acto, mas lo correspondió

-yo también estaré triste cuando me valla, pero no creo que eso vaya a ser el adiós, estoy segura que podre encontrar una forma de poder visitarlos- dijo karissa para luego ambos se separarán -pero luego pensáremos en ello, por ahora quiero pasar con ustedes estos agradables momentos-

-si tienes razón- agrego obelix -parece ser que de alguna manera yo y mi nobleza nos metemos en situaciones algo complicadas, que suceden en el momento menos esperado-

Ambos demonio y ángel, continuaron caminando hasta pasar por un parque cercano, el cual varias personas usaban para poder relajarse y distraerse, eso era lo que podían ver desde el sitio en el que se encontraban

-es un buen lugar para apreciar el paisaje- comento obelix

-estoy de acuerdo, ustedes que piensan- dijo karissa, aparentemente a nadie

En eso salieron 3 personas con vestimentas que parecian una combinación de túnica y una especie de armadura de color cían y blanco, los sujetos parecían que estaban sorprendidos, seguramente no esperaban ser descubiertos, sea como fuera no parecía que ninguno fuera hablar pronto, por lo que obelix tomo la iniciativa

-hasta donde yo se, ni yo o mis acompañantes hemos hecho algo que pueda molestarlos, así que no veo el por que de su presencia- dijo obelix a los onmyouji

El sabía de la posición neutral de estos con respecto a los demonios, y a menos que estos encontrarán alguna ofensa, ya sea el tener que entrar a un santuario con un pase especial o atacarlos, no había porque tener una confrontación

-pedimos disculpas por presentarnos de esta manera- dijo el onmyouji que estaba adelante -tenemos presente que ni usted o sus acompañantes a cometido ninguna falta, aún así se nos pidió buscar a líder demonio de el grupo para que este nos acompañara-

-entonces solo quieren que vaya con ustedes para…..- dijo obelix

-desconocemos el porque requieren de su presencia, solo nos pidieron que los lleváramos- respondió el onmyouji

-espera ¿lleváramos?- preguntó el demonio

-exactamente, también debe venir con nosotros la ángel que lo acompaña, como dije antes fue una solicitud de nuestros superiores-

Obelix por su parte dirigió su mirada a karissa, quien pareció meditarlo por unos momentos, francamente a el le parecía extrañó el que fuera buscado por onmyouji, debían tener alguna razón para hacer esto

-esta bien, los acompañaremos, debe haber algo importante para que onmyouji nos busquen teniendo en cuenta la relación que se neutral que se tiene con ustedes- dijo karissa, a lo que los onmyouji dieron un asentimiento para darse la vuelta y ser seguidos de cerca por el demonio y la ángel

Salieron del parque para llegar a un templó que se encontraba a la salida de este, una ves subieron a las escaleras continuaron hasta quedar atrás del templo, algo que confundió a obelix y karissa, aun así no dijeron nada, solo observaron como uno de los onmyouji movió una de las vigas de madera, al hacer esto el suelo delante de ellos se hundió, dejando ver unas escaleras que llevaban a algún sitió

-nosotros ya hemos cumplido nuestra misión, estas escaleras los llevaran hasta nuestros superiores, por favor entren- dijo uno de los onmyouji

-gracias por habernos traído hasta aquí, y por haberse tomado la molestia de buscarnos, aunque solo fuera una orden- dijo karissa, a lo que los onmyoujis hicieron una reverencia para luego retirarse

-bien vamos a ver que es lo que quieren los onmyouji de nosotros- dijo obelix para luego descender por las escaleras en compañía de karissa, una ves llegaron al lugar se tomaron su tiempo para examinar el sitió

Era un lugar muy amplió, las paredes y el suelo eran de piedra, a juzgar por el techo que era sostenido por pilares rojos de madera con antorchas que iluminaban el sitio, en el suelo se encontraban 5 círculos, uno verde con el kanji de madera, otro rojo con el kanji de fuego, un tercero de color café con el kanji de tierra, un cuarto círculo amarillo, con el kanji de metal, por último un circulo azul con el kanji de agua, todos estaban puestos de tal manera que formaban un pentágono, justo en medio de los círculos de tierra y metal habia unas escaleras que daban a una plataforma de madera roja que poseía unas barandas

Justo detrás de esta se encontraba un hombre vestido con lo que reconocían, una túnica de onmyouji, tenia cabello blanco que terminaba en las puntas en un color azul, lleva unos lentes que dejaban ver unos ojos amarillos, su rostro dibujaba una nada sutil sonrisa

-voy a suponer que tu eres el responsable de interrumpir nuestro paseó- dijo el rubio iniciando la conversación

-¡eso es correcto joven demonio!- exclamó con entusiasmo el hombre mientras extendía sus brazos -me presentaré, soy arima tsuchimikado, líder onmyouji, es un gusto conocer los obelix-san, karissa-san-

-veo que sabe nuestros nombres arima-san, así que seré directa ¿que es lo que quiere el actual líder de los onmyouji de un demonio y un ángel como nosotros?- preguntó karissa

-no mucho- contestó con tranquilidad el hombre delante de ellos -solo ver de que son capaces ustedes 2-

 **-Rekku mandan (bala desgarradora de vacío)-** fue lo que escucharon obelix y karissa, para luego ver varias piedras rodeadas de un aura brillante de color naranja, en dirección a ellos, por lo que el demonio y la angel invocaron su escopeta recortada y sus espadas respectivamente, logrando entre ambos neutralizar el ataque

 **-** **Obororenge no Mai** **(** **Danza del Equinoccio de Luna Llena** **)-** varios destellos de luz aparecieron alrededor de ellos tras pronunciarse esas palabras, lo único que ambos podían hacer en esos momentos era evitar dichos destellos, nada bueno podía pasar si eran alcanzados por uno de ellos, en eso uno fue en dirección a ellos, obligandolos a dar un saltó para salir ilesos

-lograron evitar el ataque sorpresa- dijo una voz masculina ,por lo que fijaron su atención en el nuevo individuo, que salia de las sombras ,se trataba de un hombre adulto de cabellera castaña y ojos rojos, llevaba puesto un traje similar de los anteriores onmyouji sólo en negro y rojo el la parte inferior dividida, d solo tenia la manga izquierda, mientras su otro brazo tenía la apariencia de una garra de aspecto rocoso de color rojo y líneas y garras naranjas, su lado se encontraba un mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes, traía puesto una versión modifica del traje del hombre, llegando a parecer un vestido corto, de color negro con blanco, este tenia ambas mangas, al igual que una botas y medias altas, en las cuales se podía ver líneas fluorescentes color verdes, trae puesto una máscara de zorro que dejaba ver sus ojos, empuña 2 espadas de filos brillantes, ambos tenían líneas brillantes que abarcan todo su vestuario

-eso ara que esto sea mas interesante- fue el comentario de la mujer

-creí que se podía tener algunos días de tranquilidad- comentó karissa

-no estoy a favor de las luchas sin sentido, pero si una pelea quieren, una pelea tendrán- dijo obelix, en eso el cuerpo de karissa fue rodeada por un brillo, el cual al césar mostro a la ángel con su vestido celestial, por lo que ambos tomaron sus posiciones de combate

-su pongo que ustedes saben quienes somos, así que porque no se presentan- pidió el rubio

-Rokuro- fue la respuesta del castaño

-Benio- dijo la pelinegra

Sin mas ambas parejas atacaron, obelix fue al encuentro del castaño, tomando la iniciativa empezó con un golpe izquierdo, seguido de uno derecho, ambos con una buena velocidad, los cuales fueron interceptados por el castaño, quien rápidamente se tomo distancia del demonio, evitando ser alcanzando por una patada izquierda, obelix trató de a cortar distancia, por lo que dio un salto, mientras preparaba un golpe izquierdo el cual dejo ir, sin embargo no esperó que su oponente se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, por lo que este rápidamente se movió de tal manera que el quedo detrás de obelix cuando aterrizo para luego realizar un suplex al rubio, este rodo por el suelo retrocediendo para recuperar el aire una vez se puso de pie

Por su parte karissa hizo frente a la pelinegra, siendo ella la primera en atacar, empezó con una patada derecha, que fue evitada por su oponente al poner su cuerpo de lado, aun así karissa no se detuvo por lo que dio un giro para dar un gancho izquierdo, el cuál fue bloqueado por la peli negra al cruzar lo brazos, notando que sus brazos estaban ocupados decidió lanzar un golpe derecho, sin embargo esta también fue bloqueada por la pierna de la peli negra, quién no se detuvo hay, con un ágil movimiento, karissa fue jalada hacia adelante por el pie de la onmyouji quedando a espaldas de esta, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para encargar a su adversaria, sin embargo tuvo que bloquear con sus brazos una patada voladora a la altura de su rostro, el cual la mandó derrapando hacia atrás

Una vez que ambos, ángel y demonio se recompusieron, pudieron ver como el castaño y la azabache se miraron por unos segundos, para luego ambos corrieran hacía el oponente del otro, parecía que ahora iban a atacar pero de una manera distinta

Obelix al ver que la onmyouji acortó la distancia entre ellos se preparó para cualquier ataque el cual no tardó en llegar, siendo un corte izquierdo en dirección a su cara, el cual bloqueo con ambas manos, lo cual aprovechó la peli negra para darle una patada izquierda en su pierna, haciendo que se recienta por el golpe, seguido de un codazo izquierdo en el abdomen, continuado por una patada izquierda en el pecho, se dispuso a terminar con una patada derecha en la cabeza, mas obelix quién apenas recupero la conciencia, se agachó para luego dar un gancho izquierdo para luego alejarse y tomar distancia mientras que la peli negra recuperaba el aire, en eso el rubio se dio la vuelta, e inmediatamente correr

Por su parte karissa tubo que evitar los golpes del castaño, empezando por una serie de tres golpes de derecha, mas una patada izquierda en su pierna hizo que esa idea quedara de lado, a este le siguió un rodillazo en el abdomen, seguido una patada izquierda en la parte posterior de su cabeza, decidió dar un giro para conectar otra patada izquierda, mas apenas giro para encontrarse cara a cara con obelix, quien conectó un gancho derecho en el rostro del castaño, a quien elevó por los aires, aprovechando es momento obelix paso por debajo del onmyouji, para luego dar una patada antes de que este callera al suelo, mandándolo pesadamente, hacía su compañera

-¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el rubio a du compañera quién asintió

-estoy bien, pero ¿Por qué lo detuviste de esa manera? Bastaba que lo atacaras de otra forma, además ese ataque no era riesgoso- preguntó la ángel curiosa por el actuar de su compañero

-siendo sincero ni yo lo se- respondió el rubio quien también parecía confundido por su actuar -solo te vi y mi cuerpo se movió solo-

-¿eso es todo lo que un pueden hacer? Esperaba algo mas de parte de un demonio y un ángel- dijo el hombre quien se había sentado en una de la escaleras -supongo que era de esperarse de dos seres totalmente opuestos-

Por su parte obelix y se dieron una mirada, olvidando lo ocurrido, para asentirse el uno al otro, lo siguiente que se vio fue que el cuerpo de obelix fue rodeado por varias descargas eléctricas azules y amarillas, pequeños rayos y truenos, mientras que a karissa le apareció una aureola de luz plateada, misma luz comenzó a brillar en sus puños, tomando la forma de 2 espadas

-quieres ver de lo que somos capaces ¿no?- dijo obelix

-pues veras de lo que podemos hacer- complementó karissa

Inmediatamente ambos desaparecieron de la vista de sus enemigos para luego aparecer enfrenté de ellos, obelix conectó un golpe con sus hombro izquierdo en contra de rokuro, mientras que karissa conectó una patada derecha contra benio, haciendo que ambos salieran despedidos hacía atrás, apenas recuperándose del ataque, ambos lograron recomponerse para dar una voltereta y caer de pie

Al ver al demonio y la ángel sonrieron, para luego hacer que sus cuerpos fueran rodeados por un aura roja y verde respectivamente

-por fin van enserio- dijo rokuro

-muestren nos que es lo que pueden hacer- dijo benio

Por su parte karissa y obelix se sorprendieron por el poder que los onmyouji emanaban, se sentía en parte demoníaco, el como lo tenían era un misterio, tal vez ese sea el resultado de las creencias del ying y el yang, no lo sabían, de lo que si estaban seguros era de tener que contra atacar a sus enemigos

Sin mas ambos grupos volvieron a cerrar sus distancias entre ellos mientras ambos bandos preparaban sus ataques, una vez cerca obelix dejo ir un golpe izquierdo cargado de descargas azules y amarillas, contra el puño derecho de rokuro, mientras que karissa dio un salto dando un corte descendente con sus espada que se encontraron con las espadas cruzadas de benio, el impacto hizo retroceder a ambos bandos al mismo tiempo que género una cortina de polvo

Sin esperar a que la cortina se disipé, karissa y obelix entraron en la cortina, con la intención de tomar por sorpresa a sus enemigos, mas grande fue sorpresa al encontrárselos dentro de esta, aun así no bacilaron

El varón onmyouji lanzó su golpe den dirección al rostro del demonio, mientras que su compañera comenzó a girar con ambas espadas extendidas, mas no esperaron que su adversarios los esquivaran en el último momento, obelix agachandose y karissa saltando, para luego el castaño recibiera una patada izquierda en el hombro, alcanzando apenas a bloquear una patada en chilena de parte de la ángel, mientras que la peli negra recibió un codazo izquierdo al costado de su abdomen, instintivamente cruzó sus espadas para bloquear un golpe derecho en dirección a su rostro de parte del demonio

Al ver que habían logrado tomar por sorpresa a sus oponentes, obelix y karissa se dieron una rápida mirada para volver a cambiar de oponentes, el rubio giro sobre su propio eje, acto imitado por karissa, al mismo tiempo que uno cargaba poder en su puño derecho y la otra hacia resplandecer su espadas con más intensidad, sin embargo, terminaron encontrándose con sus oponentes quienes imitaban sus acciones, no estaban dispuestos a dejar las cosas asi, por lo que término en un cruce de golpes en el pecho por parte de los varones y un choque de espadas de parte de las mujeres, la fuerza fue tal que ambas parejas terminaron despedidas en sentido contrario hasta chocar contra la pared

Obelix y karissa calleron al suelo de rodillas y respirando rápidamente, sus aumentos de poder se habían desvanecido, aun así se pusieron de pie, mientras que sus oponentes calleron al suelo de pie, sin ningún cambio aparente, parecían no tener ningún desgaste visible

-son buenos lo admito, sus fuerzas y poder son buenos, sin mencionar esa sincronía- comentó el onmyouji castaño

-digo lo mismo, no creí llegar a conocer a alguien mas que sea capaz de mandarme a esa distancia de un golpe, una pelea intensa, mucho menos un que sea un humano, y eso me emociona- dijo obelix

-no por nada las 3 tres grandes facciones fijaron su atención en los onmyouji, a pesar de los reservados que son en sus asuntos, son conocidos por usar un arte de un poder similar a las sacred gear- respondió la ángel

-hay mucho que no conocen de nosotros los onmyoujis, aun así nos honran con su palabras- respondió la peli negra

-asombroso, justo lo que esperaba de parte de un ángel y un demonio como ustedes- dijo el hombre de cabello bicolor mientras aplaudía y se acercaba al centro del lugar, a lo cuál la pareja de onmyoujis se relajo, haciendo desaparecer las marcas brillantes en sus trajes, al igual que el brazo del varón perdió su forma y las espadas de la mujer se redujeron para luego guardarlas, dando por terminado el encuentro

-fue una buena pelea y todo, pero estoy seguro que aquí hay algo más y ella tiene algo que ver, cierto- comentó el rubio, haciendo que el el castaño y la peli negra pusieran una expresión sería

-veo que no se te escapó eso obelix-san- comento el albino peli azul -porqué no te nos unes sakuya-chan-

Del lugar donde habia estado arima salió una joven, aparentaba tener unos 16 años, llevaba puesto una versión femenina del traje de rokuro con el color dorado en lugar del rojo, dejando ver un traje ajustado negro, con guantes que cubrían sus hombros hasta las manos, traía puesto una máscara de zorro igualmente dorada, una vez que se unió a los presentes, hizo una reverencia hacia el demonio y la ángel

-es un placer conocerlos, permitan me presentarme, me llamo Enmadou Sakuya, hija de Enmadou rokuro y su esposa Enmadou benio-

-el gustó es nuestro sakuya-chan- respondió la ángel

-también es gusto conocerte- dijo el rubio -agora si no es mucha molestia ¿podrían decirnos a que viene todo esto? No creo que nos hayan traído para realizar una exhibición de nuestras habilidades para 2 personas

-bien, seré directo, demonio obelix, si esta en tu posibilidad, en nombre de la unión onmyouji, tomes como tu subordinado a uno de los nuestros, específicamente a sakuya-chan- respondió el líder de los onmyoujis

-¿que?- fue lo único que pudo decir obelix, ante lo que acaba de escuchar

 **XXX**

 **Al anochecer**

Cierta nobleza caminaba por las calles de Tokio, el grupo resaltaba notablemente debido a que la mayoría tenía rasgos extranjeros, sin embargo el grupo era ajeno a esto, ya se por no prestar atención o solo lo ignoraban, aún así eso no evitaba que el grupo parecía bastante animado

-ese lugar es increíble, había leído información de este lugar pero parece que los informes se quedan cortos, cada paso que damos nos encontramos con algo interesante- comentó zelda quien veia una tienda de antigüedades, para luego seguir con el camino, ella lleva puesto un pantalón negro ajustado, complentado con un una faja cafe, una blusa manga larga, sobre este tenía una chaleco celeste con detalles dorados corto que cubria la parte superior de su pecho y mangas hasta los codos, calzaba una botas café, su cabello estaba suelto en su mayoría, con excepción de una trenza a modo de diadema

-eso es algo común, después de todo esta es una de las atracciones de la ciudad- comentó vergil, estrella traía puesto una camisa azul de mangas largas con una bufanda blanca y pantalones color gris

-vergil-san esta en lo correcto, la ciudad de la ópera de Tokio es conocida por ser el sexto edificio más alto de el País, además las instalaciones de gran importancia que se encuentran en ella- comentó la youkai del grupo

-a mi parecer, algunos de nosotros disfrutaron este paseo más que otros- dijo la lana, ella vestía unos pantalones jin, con una playera manga corta que deja al descubierto su abdomen, sobre esta lleva una chaqueta deportiva abierto sin mangas calzando unas sandalias, el comentario de ella se debía a que la bruja umbra, quien tenía un ente riso blanco con rayas negras y sin mangas complementando con unas sandalias de tacón alto, ella tenia a jin cargando varias de sus compras, si uno observaba detenidamente podría notar que el señor de este estaba un poco más fruncido de lo normal, tal parecía no agradarle su labor actual

-sigo pensando que esto fue una pérdida de tiempo- comentó impa, ella lleva puesto una playera manga larga color café, con unos sencillos pantalones azul oscuro que complementaban con unas botas negras

-sigues con eso- reclamo dante quien lleva una camisa similar a la de su hermano, solo que en color rojo, con un pantalón negro -vamos, no podíamos estar entrenando todo el tiempo, también hay que divertirse, después de todo fue una orden de nuestro "rey"-

Ciertamente así fue, todo había comenzado con ikaros comunicándole la orden a toda la nobleza una vez que esta se habia reunido, dejando en claro la orden impuesta, a la cual impa estaba en desacuerdo, siendo la única ya que los demás les llamaba la atención visitar algún lugar interesante, incluso ikaros estaba dispuesta a ir, al final tanto lana como zelda tuvieron que convencerla para que las acompañara en una tarde de paseo bastante amena, ahora todos regresaban al sitio donde se hospedaban

-saben una cosa, para mi esto si fue muy agradable, nunca creí tener una oportunidad de poder visitar algún lugar como ese- comentó claudio, quién también habia cambiado su atuendo por unos pantalones blancos a juego con un saco de vestir del mismo color que estaba abierta dejando ver una camisa celeste

-que bueno oír les decir eso, significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo de atender bien a mi nobleza- se escuchó decir a cierto rubio, quien se encontraba en la entrada de su morada temporal

-master- dijo ikaros quien se acerco al rubio, ella tenía en sus manos una lámpara esférica con algunos gráficos japonés el cual ella había comprado por el simple hecho de ser redondo, al menos eso podia juzgar por la fascinación de la angeloid, obelix luego fijo su atención en Tier

-y parece que se divirtieron-

-fue una extraña experiencia, pero aún así me agrado- fue la respuesta de la rubia, a lo cual el rubio demonio sonrió, luego se dio la vuelta haciendo una señal para que su nobleza los siguiera en dirección a la sala

-espero que esto se vuelva a repetir, hace mucho que no hago algo como esto ¿tu que dices jin?- dijo la bruja umbra dirigiéndose al mencionado

-habla por ti misma- fue la respuesta de parte del pelo negro, claramente no le agradaba su actual labor

-ahora que lo pienso ¿porque no hicimos esto antes en los otros lugares que visitamos?- preguntó la vampiresa

-pues eso es simple, estaba bastante concentrado en completar mi nobleza, además se nos presentaban distintas situaciones de manera inesperada- respondió obelix -pero ahora no hubo nada de eso, añadamos le el hecho de que sólo tengo 2 piezas faltantes-

-espera un momento- dijo trish - hasta donde se, aun te faltan 2 peones y la reina-

-ahora solo faltan la reina y un peón- dijo la ángel quién vestía sus ropas casuales, estaba en la sala acompañada de alguien a quien nunca habían visto

Se trataba de una joven de largo cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, atado en 2 colas dándole la apariencia de colas de zorro, su ojo izquierdo era de color negro mientras que ojo derecho era cubierto con un parche negro, tenía puesto un vestido celeste con volantes con un pantalón ajustado color negro, calzaba unas sandalias de tacón

-chicos ella es Enmadou Sakuya, la nueva miembro de nuestro equipo- dijo obelix presentando a la peli plata quien hizo una reverencia hacia el grupo para luego hablar

-gusto en conocer a la nobleza de obelix-san- por su parte la nobleza estuvo en silencio por unos momentos

-tu si que no pierdes el tiempo obelix - dijo el ex exorcista -gusto en conocerte Sakuya, espero que puedas acostumbrarte a este equipó de tipos raros-

-que quisiste decir ex exorcista- comentó la vampiresa molesta por el comentario de Claudio

-si lo piensas bien es la mejor manera de describirnos- comentó jin, a lo cual la mayoría de los presentes pusieron sus miradas en el peli negro -que-

-dejando de lado el raro suceso que acababa de suceder, el tiene razón- comentó Bayoneta para comenzar a señalar a cada uno de los presentes -ikaros una familiar que sale de los estándares, eliza una vampiresa de alta clase que no bebe sangre, ahri una youkai con la capacidad de usar magia, Tier un ser totalmente nuevo, Claudio un hereje por voluntad propia totalmente bueno, jin un chico que usa una maldición como poder, yo la ultima bruja capaz de usar artes que un humano no debería usar, Dante un semi demonio que acepta ambas partes y que tiene una relación con su familiar, Vergil el hermano mayor que acepta en mayor medida su lado demoníaco, Trish un demonio creado con forma humana, zelda la encarnación de una diosa desconocida, fay el ser que es el poder de esa diosa, impa la poderosa guardiana ninja de zelda y lana la parte buena de la hechicera y todos seguimos siendo lo que somos-

-bueno en ese caso habría que agregar a una onmyouji a esa lista- comentó Sakuya

-ok, esto es oficial, esta nobleza no puede ser más única a menos que consigas a un ángel caído para el equipo, a menos que ya tengas planeado reclutar uno- comentó Dante

-en realidad sería necesario que karissa-san se uniera al equipo, entonces la tendríamos como segunda al mando, por lo que serian un ángel y un demonio poseedores de longuinos quienes nos dirigirán- dijo la hechicera del grupo

-eso último no podrá ser posible- respondió la ángel -es cierto que ustedes me agradan pero...-

-no es algo que se vea bien, ni para el cielo ni para el inframundo, por no decir las consecuencias que conllevaría, el hecho de que el ángel aún sea puro sólo agravaría la situación, aunque me desagrade decirlo no es posible-

Lo dicho por el rubio dejo en silencio a todos los presentes, ciertamente ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de la ángel y tener que saber esto solo significaba que ella tendría que irse tarde o temprano, lo cual no les agradaba para nada

-ya nos pusimos sentimentales por algo que no va a pasar todavía, haciéndolo parecer un funeral y además estamos arruinando la bienvenida a la nueva - comentó el sparda de rojo -por que no mejor conoce un poco sobre su "rey" y le cuentas la razón de formar esta nobleza-

-ahora que lo pienso es algo que nosotros tampoco lo sabemos- dijo el sparda mayor, por lo que todos fijaron su atención en obelix quien solo dio un suspiró

-saben que simplemente podría ignorar esto y no contárselo, pero creo que merecen saberlo, después de todo no hemos confiado nuestros secretos entre nosotros- dijo el rubio -siendo sinceros la razón para conseguir miembros para mi nobleza es la misma razón por la que decidí volverme fuerte, aun recuerdo esa noche-

 **Flashback**

-SUELTALA- dijo un obelix de 12 años al ver una escena que le desagrado bastante, habia terminado su entrenamiento con lord gremory quien se retiró para recibir a unos invitados, dejando a obelix a disponer de su tiempo libre, por lo que el rubio después de descansar un poco decidió dar una caminata por los alrededores

Sin embargo vio lo siguiente, su hermana adoptiva siendo forzada por un tipo desconocido a besarlo, por lo que llamo la atención de el tipo de la única manera posible, eso y aproximarse para apartar al tipo de manera brusca-

-obelix- dijo la peli roja de su misma edad quien se acerco a abrazar al rubio

-te encuentras bien rías, no te sucedió nada- una negativa de parte de su hermana fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo

-se puede saber qué haces demonio de clase baja- dijo con mucha molestia el sujeto presente, tenía el cabello rubio entrecortado, de ojos negros, viste un traje con saco pantalones y zapatos mocasines negros, con una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver su pecho

-defiendo a rías de ti, por lo que vi la intentabas obligar a algo que ella no quería y yo no voy a permitirlo-

-esto no es de tu incumbencia, asi que vete o tendrás que verte las conmigo, Raíser Phoenix, ahora apartate- exigió el otro rubio de manera altiva

-me importa el quien seas, tendrás que pasar sobre mi antes de hacerle algo a ella-

Lo siguiente que obelix vio fue que el ahora conocido como Raíser hizo aparecer un para de alas de fuego las cuales uso para cerrar la distancia entre ambos darle un golpe en el estómago que le quito todo el aire, para luego ser apartado por una patada de parte del otro rubio quien había hecho desaparecer sus alas

-fuiste un tonto al desafiar me de esa manera y este fue el resultado, mas te vale haber aprendido tu lugar- dijo Raíser para luego acercarse lentamente a Rías -tu me perteneces Rías, te pedí algo que me debes por derecho, después de todo soy tu prometido, así que te ordenó que me beses- Raíser levantó su mano dispuesto a obligar a Rías quien solo cerro los ojos, sin embargo la mano de Raíser fue sujetada por otra

-te dije que no voy dejar que la obligues a hacer algo que ella no quiere- dijo obelix sujetando la mano de Raíser

-veo que no entiendes, por lo que tendré que ser más severo contigo- Raíser levantó su puño derecho el cuál se rodeo de fuego, con clara intención de atacar a obelix

-Raíser-san se podría saber porque atacas a obelix-kun- dijo la inconfundible voz de la matriarca del clan gremory

-Oka-sama por favor detenlo antes detenlo que lastime a obelix- pidió Rías a su madre

-no se preocupé venelana-sama, estaba enseñando a este sirviente su lugar- respondió Raíser soltando se del agarre del otro rubio, quien le dirigía una mirada nada amigable

-ya veo- dijo la matriarca gremory -hay 2 cosas que debes saber Raíser-san, primero nosotros los gremory consideramos a nuestros sirvientes como familia, por lo cual una agresión hacia ellos no es bien visto por nosotros, y segundo es que obelix es el heredero de las casas furfur y amdusias, además de estar bajo nuestra protección, así que a menos que tengas una buena razón para haberlo atacado, puedes estar en serios problemas no sólo para ti sino también para la casa Phoenix-

Al oír esto, la cara del Phoenix cambio a una que reflejaba total preocupación, no era para menos después todo había olvidado una de las características más importantes de loa gremory, y el había hecho algo que era aún peor

-¿que sucede aquí?- dijo el líder del clan gremory haciendo acto de presencia junto a su hijo y actual lucifer, acompañado de un hombre rubio muy similar a la Raíser, solo que con barba y una mujer de cabello rubio rizado -los sirvientes nos informaron que habia un altercado entre Obelix y Raíser-san-

-el me atacó hace unos momentos mientras que disfrutaba de la compañía de Rías- respondió rápidamente el rubio visitante

-a mi eso pareció que no te bastó sólo su compañía- argumento obelix, en eso venelana se hacerlo a su hija

-rías por que no nos dices que fue lo que paso- la peli roja miro a su madre para luego ver a su hermano adoptivo por último miro a quien decía ser su prometido

-Raíser miente, es cierto que obelix lo atacó, pero fue para evitar que el me forzará a besarlo cuando yo me había negado, obviamente esto no le agrado por lo que ataco a obelix-

-Raíser- dijo el padre de este en un tono molesto -si lo que dice la señorita rías es cierto, entonces no sólo agrediste a un miembro de los gremory sino que atentas te contra el único heredero de las casas furfur y amdusias, eres consciente de que esto puede traer una deshonra para los Phoenix, por no mencionar sobre la cancelación de tu compromiso después de haberse acordado, todo por un capricho tuyo-

-no cree que es precipitado pensar en eso- intervino el actual lucifer -es cierto que Raíser-san cometió una falta muy grabe al atacar a obelix-kun-

-estoy de acuerdo con sirzechs-sama, hay que pensarlo mejor, debe haber alguna manera de solucionar esto sin que el honor de ninguna de las casas quede afectada, o me equivoco- dijo la matriarca Phoenix

-por eso propongo una prueba- comentó el Mao -antes de la ceremonia de compromiso, obelix-kun enfrentará Raíser-san en un raiting game, dependiendo quien salga vencedor se determinará si el compromiso se realizara-

-por mi no hay ningún problema, no voy a dejar que alguien como el siquiera toque a rías, así que no voy a perder- dijo obelix mirando fijamente al Phoenix quien se veía entre molesto por lo sucedido y temeroso por la expresión de su padre siendo éste último quien respondió

-si a obelix-san le parece bien, entonces nosotros no tendremos ningún problema en aceptar el acuerdo- la respuesta del patriarca, la cual no agrado a su hijo quien estuvo dispuesto a protestar, mas una mirada de parte de su madre le desistir, dejando pactado el futuro encuentro

 **Fin flashback**

-y esa fue la razón por la cual decidí comenzar a buscar miembros para mi nobleza- dijo el rubio terminando su relató, en eso dante levantó la mano

-entonces nos propusiste formar parte de tu nobleza para librar a tu hermana de un compromiso que no les agradaba ti y a ella-

-exactamente, suena como una pequeñez ya que otros en mi lugar buscarían resaltar o llevar hasta lo más alto el nombre de sus familias, obviamente tengo pensado hacer estas cosas después de haber librado a rías de ese compromiso de con ese canalla- en eso obelix sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro

-tal vez sea la nueva del grupo pero quiero que sepa que haré todo lo posible para que pueda lograr su propósito- respondió la onmyouji

-lo deje en claro cuando decidí unirme a tu nobleza, así que puedes contar conmigo y estoy seguro que no soy el unico- dijo el ex exorcista, a lo que el rubio fijo su atención en todos lo miembros de su nobleza, sus miradas daban a entender que el podría contar con todos ellos

-será interesante ver como ese tal Raíser cae después de ver el poder de todos, ya puedo imaginarme su cara- comentó la vampiresa del equipo

-te referirse a todos nosotros como un equipo en el cual te incluías- dijo el sparda mayor haciendo que todos fijaran su atención en Eliza

-yo, este, ehh-trato de negar lo, solo para terminar siendo acosada por la mirada de todos sus compañeros -por que no mejor la nueva nos comenta un poco mas sobre ella, si eso, no les parece porque yo si tengo algo mas de curiosidad sobre ella-

Todos los presentes rieron al ver la reacción de Eliza, aun así decidieron hacerle caso, después de todo ellos también querían saber un poco más sobre su nueva compañera

-si no les molesta, llevare sus cosas a sus habitaciones- nadie se opuso ante la sugerencia de la angeloid, por lo cual está tomó las cosas de todos sin siquiera pedir ayuda, ni cuando tomó las compras de bayoneta -estaré de vuelta en unos momentos- dijo para subir a las escaleras del segundo piso, lugar donde se encontraban las habitaciones

El rubio por su parte decidió salir al patio trasero de su morada, una vez hay fijo su vista al cielo

-tienes un buen equipo- dijo karissa quien había decidido imitar al rubio, además de poder conversar un poco mas con el -estoy segura que podrás cumplir con esa propósito, mas aun teniendo en cuenta lo fuertes que son-

-la verdad pienso que fue cuestión de suerte el poder encontrarlos- confesó obelix -cuando salí en busca de miembros para mi nobleza no tenia nada pensado en especifico, no me importaba si fueran talentosos, fuertes o poderosos, eso se puede arreglar con algo de entrenamiento y tiempo, sin embargo, ellos no son lo que esperaba pero aún así estoy conforme-

-antes creía que los demonios solo pensaban en si mismos, sin importarles a nadie mas, pero ahora creo que, como cualquier otro ser consiente, puede haber aquellos que hagan la diferencia- al terminar de decir esto los ojos de la ángel y el demonio se encontraron por unos momentos, para después ambos sonrieran

-sabes, la verdad no se que es lo que hare después de haber barrido el suelo con Raíser- lo que dijo el rubio sorprendiendo un poco a la ángel -supongo que estuve pensando demasiado en este asunto, que ni siquiera me hice un proyecto de vida que cumplir a largo plazo-

-entonces has lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora- dijo karissa intrigando al rubio -me refiero a tener que afrontar a tu maner todo lo que se presente, no lo se tal vez propuestas desafíos e incluso batallas-

Al oír esto obelix comenzó a rememorar todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora, cada una de sus decisiones incluyendo las que hizo antes de comenzar su viaje, para luego comenzar a reír muy levemente confundiendo a karissa, una vez se detuvo volvió a hablar

-es curioso como aveces grandes cuestiones tienen respuestas tan simples que uno ni siquiera llega tomarlas en cuenta, creo que debo agradecerte- dijo el rubio

Sin que ambos lo notarán una figura se desplazaba de manera sigilosa en dirección hacia ellos sin ser visto, una vez que estuvo a cierta distancia de sus objetivos dio un salto y caer sobre sus enemigos, dando a conocer su presencia a la ángel ya blanco demonio

 **XXX**

-cual es el informe de la situación- dijo un hombre quien se encontraba sentado en un trono observando una pantalla holograma dejando ver a un hombre de cabello rubio largo que cubria sus ojos, vestido con una toga blanca, un par de alas blancas en su espalda era los más llamativo de sujeto presente

-la operación a comenzado, pero mis sensores detectan la presencia de un intruso- dijo una voz al mismo tiempo que la pantalla mostraba imágenes de obelix y karissa junto a un tercero

-así que también lograron dar con ellos- dijo para si mismo con su cierto tono de diversión -aun asi esto no cambia nada,no me falles y procede según el plan-

-como ordene máster- en ese momento blanco pantalla se fino en el interior de la residencia, mas en especifico en ikaros

Mientras tanto el ser presente sonrió de manera confiada, nada podía salir mal no con todo lo que tenis a su alcance

 **XXX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Perdida**

 **XXX**

Después de que Eliza sugiriera conocer un poco mas a la nueva miembro, todos decidieron hacer caso a su intento de desviar la atención

-así que eres una onmyouji- comentó el sparda menor -recuerdo que nuestro padre, un demonio por cierto, nos habló de ellos-

-el los mencionaba que lo más admirable de ellos es su capacidad de luchar con un poder que podría hacer frente a la magia e incluso las sacred gear- agregó el hermano de este

-entonces debo estar alagado de que un demonio por cojsiderar de esa manera el arte del onmyoudo- comentó la nueva miembro de la nobleza de obelix

-dejemos de hablar de eso, por que no mejor Sakuya nos cuenta un poco sobre ella- sugirió la youkai del grupo, a lo que la mencionada, no le quedo denotra al ver que todos parecían estar de acuerdo

-bueno, para empezar tengo a unos maravillosos padres que me han enseñado y apoyado en todo lo que podian, a pesar de no sea hija- confesó la peli plata captando la atención de todos -verán los onmyoujis en frentan a unos seres a los que conocemos como kegare, ellos habitan en un lugar que es el reflejo de este mundo, magano, fue en este lugar en donde ellos me encontraron hace 12 años-

-supondremos que una niña no debería estar en lugar que no sea la tierra, además que no sabes como llegaste hasta hay ¿cierto?- concluyó el ex exorcista

-recuerdo todo lo que paso antes, pero era imposible que yo pudiera llegar hay, por lo qué aún es un misterio el como aparecí- confesó la onmyouji -en fin, fue en ese lugar donde 2 onmyoujis me encontraron y posteriormente se hicieron cargo de mi, anteriormente ya se habían hecho cargo de niños pequeños por lo que no le fue del todo complicado el tener que cuidarme, con el tiempo me llego a interesarme todo lo referente a onmyoudo, supongo que era algo normal teniendo en cuenta que me cuidaban onmyoujis de renombre, termine sorprendiendo en mis entrenamientos debido al talento y esfuerzo que mostraba a tal punto que habia algunos que llegaron a pensar que era hija biológica de quienes son ahora mis padres-

-por como hablas de ellos, suponemos que ellos son muy fuertes, por lo que seguramente no te quedas atras- comentó la youkai del grupo, es eso el sparda de rojo hablo

-oigan no creen que ikaros ya se tardo- eso era algo raro, teniendo encuenta que Ikaros siempre cumplía con sus labores tal como se lo proponía

En eso escucharon un algo salió volando desde el segundo piso hasta chocar contra la pared para luego caer al suelo, seguido de ikaros quien impacto a algo contra el muro, ella tenía puesto su traje blanco, la conmoción sorprendió a todos por lo que se levantaron de sus asientos

-¿alguien sabe que acaba de suceder o por lo menos que es eso?- pidió Dante

-siento mucho haber causado esta conmoción pero encontré a estos intrusos- dijo la angeloid sin quitar la vista de lo que había atacado al igual que todos, viendo un ser que parecia una armadura de caballero blanco. Su espalda está unida con un par alas una de ellas estaba rota, un halo brilla detrás de su cabeza -trate de contactarme con ustedes pero nuestro sistema no funciono-

Algunos de los miembros tarataron de informar a Obelix, mas probaron que las palabras de ikaros eran ciertas, por lo que se dispusieron a ir con el mencionado

-proyectiles enemigos detectados, evacuen el lugar- todoso los presentes reaccionaron ante la advertencia de la angeloid por lo que rapidamente salieron al patio trasero, justo a tiempo para evitar una lluvia de flechas de luz, espadas y lanzas que inundaron el lugar

 **XXX**

Obelix y Karissa estaban realmente confundidos, hace unos momentos estaban teniendo una tranquila conversación y de un momento a otro un desconocido parece con aparente intención de atacarlos, solo para ver que interceptada a lo que parecía un robot, se trataba de una joven que aparentaba tener una misma edad que ellos, de corto cabello azul y una rosa blanca con centro negro en estas ojos ámbar y un pircing en el labio inferior, traía puesto una blusa negra sin magas que bajaba hasta volverse un faldón, dejando ver su espalda y su ombligo, pantalón ajustado de cuero negro con botas altas de plataforma a juego, guantes hasta los codos cubrían sus brazos, sobre estos estaban unos protectores con adornos dorados en forma de cuernos con un emblema en forma de calavera plateada, cada una tenia tres cuchillas incorporadas asemejando sé a garras de 30 cm de largo, las del lado derecho eran plateados con filo negro mientras que los de la izquierda eran negras con filo plateado, siendo estas con las que tenía atravesado a la maquina atacante

-perece que llegue a tiempo- dijo la peli azul retirando su arma, la ángel y el demonio se disponían a dirigirse a la recién llegada, en eso se escuchó una explosión que provenía del interior de la casa seguido vieron de la nobleza del rubio que salía del interior, incluso algunos dieron un salto

-obelix tenemos problemas- comentó la bruja umbra, en eso nota la presencia de la peli azul -¿Quién es ella?-

-luego responderé a eso, en este momento debemos encargarnos de ellos- señaló la peli azul, a lo que todos fijaron su atención en los alrededores encontrándose con varias máquinas como las que habían visto, estos hicieron aparecer en sus manos espadas hechas de fuego

-supongo que se acabó el descanso tranquilo- comentó el rubio mientras se preparaba para recibir el ataque de sus nuevos enemigos, al igual que todos los presentes, lo cual no tardó mucho ya que todos sus atacantes que tenían armas de corto alcance fueron a su encuentro

Obelix no espero, por lo que acortó distancia mientras esquivaba la espada de su enemigo al mismo tiempo que conectaba su puño derecho en el "rostro" de la maquina la cual término totalmente inservible, para luego apartarlo de un golpe izquierdo a chocar contra otra máquina, luego se hizo a un lado evitando la espada de otro robot para luego contraatacar con una patada derecha en la "pierna" de su enemigo la cual término arrancándolo y mandarlo contra otra máquina con una patada izquierda

Karissa por su parte espero a que su oponente llegará hasta ella e intentará alcanzarla con su espada y fue tal come predijo, por lo que en el momento justo se agachó evitando la hoja, mientras ella daba un giro conectando una patada izquierda baja, para luego levantarse con un saltó, realizando un gancho izquierdo que voló la cabeza de la maquina dejándola inhabilitada, tubo que hacerse a un lado para esquivar algunas disparos de parte de algunas de las maquinas que aún se encontraban arriba, justo en eso noto que otra maquina trataba de atacarlo por lo que espero el momento para esquivar y conectar un golpe derecho en la "espalda" del robot la cual término destrozada y luego lanzarlo con una patada giratoria derecha

Eliza vio como uno de los robots descendía hacia ella por lo que decidió acortar la espera y dar una salto para dar un golpe ascendente en la maquina callendo ambos al suelo, e aun así la vampiresa volvió a dar otro salto realizando un gancho derecho, con el cual destrozo la parte superior de la maquina, otro robot aprovechó la distracción de eliza para atacarla con su lanza, solo para ver como esta se convertía en varios murciélagos que reunieron en el aire volviendo a formar a la vampiresa que descendió en picada dando una patada izquierda en la espalda y terminar partiendo a la maquina con una patada derecha

Ahri dio un para evitar a uno de los robots que pretendía atacarla al mismo tiempo que se aproximó a otro, tomándolo desprevenido por lo los ue recibió un codazo izquierdo seguido de una patada izquierda que dejó fuera de servicio a la maquina, sin esperar la youkai atacó a otra máquina con una patada ascendente derecha, seguido de otra izquierda, realizando un salto mortal hacia atrás

Tier invocó su espada y la desenfundó para bloquear el arma de uno de sus atacantes quedando en un forcejeo que duró unos segundos hasta que la rubia decidió retroceder, aun así la maquina no espero para volver a atacar, por lo que tier rodo por el suelo al mismo tiempo que esquivó la espada de la maquina realizando un corte derecho que partió al robot, una vez de sé levantó, tier roto hacia la izquierda para desviar la lanza de otra máquina, una vez lo tubo a la vista le corto la cabeza

Otra de las maquinas se acercó a Jin con toda intención de atravesar al peli negro con su lanza, mas este de manera hábil movió su cuerpo evitando el arma del robot al mismo tiempo que conectaba un golpe izquierdo, para luego terminar con un giro e impactar su puño derecho el el "rostro " de la maquina, recibió a otro robot con una patada a la altura del pecho práctica luego darse la vuelta dar un saltó mortal al mismo tiempo que conectaba una patada izquierda mandando a volar al robot

Claudio también decidió recibir a su enemigo a su manera, empezó con una pata derecha que fue recibida por una de las maquinas, seguido de un golpe derecho que mando varios metros hacia atrás, inmediatamente se lanzó al suelo para evitar a otro robot que estaba volando que trato de empalarla con su espada, una vez Claudio se levantó corrió en dirección hacia la maquina que habia dado la vuelta para tratar de terminar su trabajo, solo para ver como el ex exorcista movía su cuerpo evitando su arma mientras conectaba un golpe izquierdo para después girar y dar un golpe derecho

Bayoneta dio un salto mientras retrocedía para evita a otra máquina con espada, mas esta continúa lo de feente, por lo que la bruja umbra realizó una patada derecha interceptando el arma de su atacante y luego realizó un giro mientras desviaba el ataque, para luego terminar con un golpe cargado de magia con su pistola derecha, otra máquina trato de alcanzarla con su arma, mas ella se agachó para realizar un salto mientras contaba 2 patadas, una derecha y otra izquierda, una vez en el aire, extendió sus brazos y su pierna derecha para después comenzar a girar mientras disparaba, acabando así a casi la mitad de los robot que lanzaban flechas

Dante retrocedió evitando ser alcanzado por la espada de una de las maquinas, al mismo tiempo que invoco a nevan en medio de descargas eléctricas, inmediatamente esta acomodo sus partes tomando forma de guadaña la cual el sparda hizo girar cortando a otra máquina que intento atacarlo por la espalda para luego ser arrojado hacia atrás por una descarga eléctrica que produjo nevan al volver a su forma de guitarra y ser tocada por dante, quien volvió a sujetar a nevan que volvió a su forma de guadaña y dar un corte ascendente que partió a la anterior máquina que intento atacarlo para después poner a nevan que volvió a su forma de guitarra y empezar a tocar algunos acordes los cuales generaron varios murciélagos eléctricos que salieron volando una vez que dante término de tocar, su objetivo, las máquinas que estaban en el aire, estos calleron al suelo al ser impactados mientras despedían humo

Vergil por su parte mantuvo impasible incluso cuando uno robot que estaba justo sobre el, con toda intención de empalarla con su lanza, solo para desaparecer a solo centímetros de sé alcanzado, apareciendo delante de otra máquina que estaba a pocos metros con la yamato en sus manos, desenfundó su katana al mismo tiempo que salto realizando un corte ascendente, elevando a su enemigo, volvio a desaparecer apenas tocó el suelo, apareciendo detrás del la maquina que habia burlado anteriormente y volver a dar otro salto mientras giraba con la yamato desenfundada

Trish espero a que su enemigo se acercará lo suficiente para luego saltar usando a su enemigo como apoyo, una vez en el suelo rodo para evitar la espada de otra máquina, el robot que evitó la rubia volvio a atacarla, mas esta logro desviar con una patada derecha la lanza de la maquina, el otro robot atacó con su espada, mas trish dio un salto mortal hacia adelante pasan entre ambos robots, aprovechando que estaba en el aire trish comenzó a gritar mientras sus pierna eran rodeadas de electricidad, convirtiéndose en un pequeño tornado eléctrico que mando a volar a ambas máquinas

Zelda invoco a Fay en su forma de espada para después ponerse a la defensiva ante las más y que la habian abordado, usando los mismos movimientos que usaba con su florete, esto no le resultaba para nada complicado gracias a la ayuda de fay quien hacia que la espada se adaptará a su usuario actual, lo que le permitía a zelda mantener su ritmo normal, en cierto momento Zelda uso a Fay en forma defensiva mientras canalizaba magia en ella, bloqueando la estocada de una de las maquinas, para luego Zelda clavara el filo de la espada al suelo causando una explosión de luz que mando hacia atrás a la maquina, giro sobre su propio eje a la izquierda evitando la punta de lanza de otro robot, al cual atacó con un corte horizontal derecho y rematando a la maquina con un corte ascendente

Impa hacia frente a otra máquina usando su naguinata para desviar las estocadas de la lanza de la maquina, no que fuera difícil para alguien que estuvo a cargo de guerreros de distintas clases, en cierto momento dio un salto hacia atrás mientras para evitar la espada que habia arrojado otra máquina, decidió devolverle el favor lanzando su arma la cual cubrió de fuego y al impactar género una explosión haciendo que su arma regresara, una vez en sus manos la hizo girar de forma rapida mientras volvió a esquivar el arma del otro robot el cual término cortado en tres al ser alcanzado por el filo de la arma de impa

Lana también hacia su parte haciendo uso de lo que había practicado con el uso de su báculo, en estos momentos giro esquivando la espada de un robot mientras extendía su arma y destruir la cabeza de uno de los robots, luego clavo su báculo al suelo para usarlo como soporte al saltar esquivando la lanza de otro robot, en eso la peli celeste fue rodeada por un aura violeta para luego elevarse en el aire y después descender golpeando con ambos pies a la maquina

Sakuya se movió a la izquierda evitando ser alcanzada por la lanza de una den las maquinas, en ese instante saco un talismán con símbolos dorados - **Kongou Shakujou (caña de estaño Kongo)-** dijo la peli plata para luego arrojar el talismán, el cual desapareció a excepción de los símbolos los cuales brillaron y aumentaron su tamaño, rápidamente la onmyouji poso su mano en los símbolos los cuales se transformaron en un Shakujou dorado el cual tenia una punta en ambos extremos, con una cara de zorro como adorno en el aro el cual separa 6 anillos, 3 en cada lado y 2 que estaban en la punta superior, con el cual golpeo por el lado derecho a la maquina de tal manera que el aro en el extremo golpeó a la maquina, repitió la acción por la izquierda haciendo que la cabeza del robot saliera volando, atroz robot trato de ataca la por la espalda más sakuya se percató de este por lo que giro inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que levanto su rodilla en la que apoyo su Shakujou con el aro apuntando al suelo, logrando desviar la espada del robot para después ella dejará caer el otro extremo de su arma en la cabeza del robot

Mientras la peli azul de negro tomo la iniciativa por lo que fue al encuentro de un enemigo, una vez cerca hizo usó de sus garras derechas para desviar hacia arriba la lanza de un robot el cual quedó totalmente indefenso ante las garras izquierdas de peli azul que atravesaron su cuerpo, otro robot trato de atacarla con su espada por detrás intentando tomarla desprevenida, mas la peli azul extendió ambos brazos y comenzar a girar mientras se elevaba alcanzando a la maquina que también se elevó mientras era desgarrado, por último la peli azul se detuvo para clavarle sus garras derechas a la maquina y descender al suelo de manera violenta

-estas cosas son muy débiles, apenas si representan una amenaza para nosotros- comentó Jin al golpear con un rodillazo en el cuerpo de uno de los robots

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo Impa clavando su naguinata a otra máquina -pero aun así hay más a nuestro alrededor que no están atacando-

Todos fijaron su atención por unos segundos a las maquinas que no atacaban, eran alrededor de unas 30 que aún pos rodeaban, en eso la peli azul sonrió de medió lado al escuchar un silbido en el aire

-llegaron los refuerzos-

De un momento a otro se sintió una una fuerte ráfaga de aire que obligó a la mayoría a cubrir sus rostros, a excepción de la peli azul

-¡por fin llegue!- dijo alguien prácticamente gritando, karissa, obelix y su nobleza decidieron averiguar de quien se trataba por lo que levantaron su mirada hacia arriba encontrado a una chica de largo cabello rubio separado en 2 gruesas coletas de ojos rojos, tenía un conjunto similar al de ikaros el cual era mas pequeño en el área de sus pechos los cuales eran bastante grandes, las unicas diferencias eran el color azul en su mayoría con franjas blancas, los protectores de los brazos más reducidos y sus botas que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus piernas, un par de alas blancas se encontraban en detrás de ella

-¡preparense, por qué me encargaré de ustedes!- dijo la recién llegada haciendo aparecer un pequeño escudo circular azul con borde blanco en su brazo izquierdo y una empuñadura en su mano derecha la cual genero una hoja de luz práctica luego ir de frente contra 2 máquinas, una de ellas atacó con su lanza más ella se agachó realizando un corte horizontal que partió por la mitad a su atacante, para después elevarse un poco mientras giraba extendiendo su espada por lo que el otro robot puso su espada para tratar de bloquear el ataque, solo para ser cortado con todo y su espada en 2, la rubia sujeto su espada con ambas manos y descender cortando a otra máquina en 2, haciendo uso de su escudo desvío la lanza de otro robot que término siendo clavado por la espada de energía, uso a su reciente víctima como apoyo para pasar sobre el al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con ambos pies a otra máquina que estaba delante de ella y des encajó su espada para sujetarla de manera invertida y dejar descender la hoja sobre la espalda de su enemigo, dependiendo ambos al suelo justo en frente del grupo que se encontraba luchando

-¿viene contigo?- preguntó obelix a la peli azul quien hizo aparecer una cadena en su mano la cual se unió a la cadena de la gargantilla de la rubia de azul, sorprendiendo a obelix y karissa ya que solo podía significar una cosa

-inicialmente era solo era una ayudante, pero hace poco quedó bajo mi cuidado- luego fijo su atención en la rubia -¿donde esta ella? acaso la dejaste atras-

-no sólo le di un poco de tiempo dijo que yo era la distracción- es ese momento se escucho una melodía en el lugar -allí esta-

 **-Edén Symphony (Sinfonía de Eden)-** de pronto las maquinas restantes se detuvieron al escuchar esas palabra, para después comenzar a realizar movimientos bastante extraños para los ojos del grupo, por alguna razón la voz le parecía familiar a obelix

-alguien diganme que están viendo lo mismo que yo- pidió la hechicera peli celeste sin poder creer lo que veía

-por supuesto Lana, también estamos viendo bailar a estas cosas- respondió zelda, en ese instante la melodía se detuvo al igual que los robots los cuales cayeron al suelo, algunos del grupo se acercaron a algunos de ellos sólo para ver que no se levantaron nisiquiera cuando fueron golpeados

-parece que llegamos en el momento oportuno- dijo alguien justo detrás de obelix quien se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con alguien que vio sólo una vez -me alegra que hayamos podido encontrarla, máster- ante el desconcierto del rubio karissa se acercó y abrazo a quien estaba delante de el, sin embargo se sorprendió al escuchar a la ángel decir el nombre de quien estaba abrazando

-Nymph- en ese momento la nombrada correspondió el abrazo de la ángel mientras ambas derramaba algunas lágrimas

 **Momentos después**

El grupo junto a sus inesperadas visitas se encontraban dentro de la sala de la casa totalmente reparada, no quedando ninguna señal de haber ocurrido alguna batalla, cortesía de una carta que uso la rubia de azul, por lo que ahora todos los miembros de la nobleza miraban atentamente a las recién llegadas, en especial a la pequeña peli celeste que se estaba aferrada a karissa, sobretodo el rubio quien decidió hablar, después de presentar a su nobleza dijo

-en nombre de mi nobleza me gustaria agradecerles por la ayuda que nos brindaron, aunque creo que no la necesitábamos- comentó el rubio, lo último en voz baja -ahora si fueran tan amables de presentarse-

-Konan- respondió de manera directa la peli azul, mientras hacia aparecer un par de brillantes alas negras en su espalda sorprendiendo a todos en especial a karissa -y pertenezco a la facción de los ángeles caídos-

-me llamo Astrea, angeloid al servicio de konan-sensei- respondió de manera militar la rubia

-soy Nymph, soy una angeloid bajo el cuidado de karissa-sama- comentó la angeloid peli celeste, haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes se preguntarán como era eso posible

-ahora se podría saber la razon del porque un ángel caído y 2 angeloids aparecieron justamente hoy, ya que no creo que hayan aparecido por casualidad-

-estamos aquí por karissa-sama- respondió la pequeña angeloid -verán, aun existen ángeles que no están conformes con el resultado de la guerra de facciones-

-algunos de ellos comenzaron a hacer pequeños ataques hacia los ángeles caídos, con toda intención de provocar un conflicto- comentó la ángel caído -sin embargo lo único que ocurrió fue una reunión entre los líderes de ambas facciones en la cuál se desvelo la situación que estaba ocurriendo en el cielo-

Está información llamó la atención de todos los presentes a quienes les costaba un poco creer que algo así hubiera ocurrido

-así que conspiradores, no creí que hubiera de esos en el cielo- comentó Obelix -aún asi ¿que tiene que ver karissa en esto-

-pues en esa reunión, michael-sama informó sobre la desaparición de un ángel que estaba bajo su cuidado y el de Gabriel-sama- respondió konan -este ángel tiene en su poder una longuino, lo cual es bastante raro, pero lo es aún más el poder que posee el ser de dicho aparato sacro-

-lo describieron como uno de los 2 seres capaces de hacer frente a 6 dioses, incluyendo al dios de la biblia, y salir victoriosos sin necesidad de usar todo su poder- dijo la peli celeste de coletas -uno de esos seres se encuentra en la longuino de karissa-sama-

El lugar se quedo en silenció por unos momentos mientras todos asimilaban lo escuchado, al menos hasta que obelix hablo

-en resumen, hay un grupo terrorista del cielo que que quiere una revancha de la guerra, para ello planean usar a Karissa y su longuino, razón por la cual la mandaron a la tierra ¿hace cuanto?- preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a la ángel

-3 meses se estoy en lo correcto- respondió la karissa

-eso es imposible- dijo nymph de manera repentina -hace 3 meses yo...-

-estabas en una misión en la cuál hiciste frente a ikaros y a su maestro osea yo ¿cierto?- dijo el rubio terminando de decir lo que la pequeña angeloid iba a decir

-entonces eso quiere decir que ya se conocían- dijo la angeloid de azul recién cayendo en cuenta

-el punto es que hubo momentos en esa misión en la que hice uso de mis sensores, pero en ningún momento detecte alguna presencia sacra que estuviera cerca- en eso sus ojos se tornaron rojos mientras mostraban una expresión confundida -no puedo detectarla, es como si no estuviera-

-en lo que a nosotros respecta somos capaces de percibir la presencia sacra de karissa- comentó la hechicera peli celeste quien trono sus dedos haciendo aparecer su portal de invocación sobre la mencionada, para luego bajar como si la estuviera escaneado, volviendo a tronar sus dedos hizo desaparecer su portal una vez hecho el trabajo -sea lo que sea, la razón por la cual no puedan detectar su presencia no es de origen mágico-

-recuerdo haber intentado regresar usando un sello de transporte cuando me desperté, pero me fue imposible, supuse que era lo único que había hecho aparte de mandarme al mundo humano- comentó karissa

-lo tengo- dijo nymph fijando su atención sobre karissa, como si mirara al techo, en eso apareció sobre la mencionada un pequeño objeto similar a un disco el cual fue a parar en la mano de la pequeña angeloid quién observó el objeto -esto eran lo que impedía que pudiera de charla, ya sea yo u otra angeloid no podríamos verla con nuestros radares, a excepción de alpha, tal vez por qué no anticiparon su aparición-

-entonces ¿ella no es un ángel fantasma?- preguntó la rubia angeloid quién se encontraba detrás de konan

-nunca lo fue, solo era invisible para sus sistemas, nada mas- respondió la ángel caído dando un suspiró de resignación -ahora solo tendremos que esperar-

-esperar ¿no sería mejor que se llevarán a Karissa ahora?- preguntó Obelix

-ese era el plan, al menos hasta hace 1 mes, fue cuando habíamos seguido una pista que nos llevó a medio oriente, donde encontramos firmas sacras de un ángel acompañada de otras, entre ellas demoníacas, 1 día después de haber informado ese dato no dieron la instruccion de permanecer en el lugar después de haber encontrado a karissa-sama y compañía, desconocemos la razón- todos los presentes quedaron intrigados, para que el líder del cielo decida venir debia haber una muy buena razón para ello

-Impa, estoy seguro que como anterior comandante de un ejército y líder de un grupo de "elite" has sido excelente- la mencionada asintió, a lo cual obelix continuo -así que necesito que utilices esa destreza para mantenernos atentos ante cualquier cosa, usa patrullaje o designa puntos de vigilancia de ser necesario-

-¿patrullaje, vigilancia? Obelix acaso tu...- dijo karissa dándose cuenta de las intenciones de rubio

-exactamente, te dije que iba a ayudarte y por lo visto sólo tendrás que esperar para volver a casa, aunque si esos tipos vinieron por ti así que es probable que intenten hacer algo- dijo el rubio mirando a los ojos de la ángel

-en ese caso permita nos ayudarle- pidió nymph

-me niego- respondió obelix -esos tipos encontraron la manera burlar el sistema de detección de un angeloid, por lo que es probable que lo vuelvan a utilizar, solo que esta vez en sus fuerzas, así así que tendremos que confiar en lo todo lo que veamos-

-entiendo- dijo la angeloid quién bajaba la mirada

-además estoy seguro que querrán descansar, así que sientan se libres de usar las habitaciones libres del recinto-

-no debería molestarse obelix-san, podremos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos- objeto la peli azul de negro

-insisto en que se queden, es una manera de agradecer su ayuda de hace unos momentos, además de una medida para prevenir algún ataque hacia ustedes- al oír esto, la ángel caído lo pensó un poco tomando en cuenta las ventajas que eran mas que las desventajas, por lo que dio un asentimiento aceptando la oferta -en ese caso ikaros muestra les la habitación-

 **XXX**

 **Al día siguiente**

Tal como obelix pidió, impa organizó turnos de vigilancia en los cuales un determinado equipo compuesto de 2 tendría que patrullar determinada área, descartando la participación de las angeloids al tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que pudieran evitar los sistemas de rastreo de estas

Bayoneta y Claudio fueron designados como el primer equipo el cual salió antes de que las personas y el sol aparecieran, lo cual les permitía moverse mejor sin que nadie se percatara de 2 personas que corrían sobre edificios y tejados como si de hábiles atletas de parkour se tratara los cuales ni siquiera se detuvieron al ver el amplio espacio de la avenida que los separaba del siguiente edificio sino que saltaron llegando ambos al otro lado si ningún problema

-parece que este es otro empate- comentó la bruja umbra quien vestía su habitual traje ajustado -aunque sigo pensando que es injusto que uses tu sacred gear para ignorar tus límites-

-puedes llamarlo como quieras, pero yo lo considero un entrenamiento- comentó el ex exorcista quien también bestia sus habituales traje, viendo como su brazo perdía el brillo de su aparato sacro -además si estamos en esas yo te tendría que pedir que dejarás de usar las capacidades que tienes como bruja umbra-

-para hacer eso tendría que dejar de ser una, algo que es imposible- comentó la peli negra quien caminó hasta uno de los costados del edificio que daba a un callejón, encontrándose con una escena que no le agrado para nada, por lo que sin decir nada salto, al tocar el suelo no produjo ningún sonido por lo que no interrumpió lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ella

Un hombre de unos 30 años que tenía contra la pared aún una chica de unos 15, el sujeto cubría la boca de la chica quien daba gritos ahogados y trataba de liberarse inútilmente

-es chamo bien mocosa, me has causado muchos problemas, además de robarme dinero creyendo que podías escapar, pues te equivocaste, por lo que ahora vas a pagarlo y de la manera que yo quiero- al decir esto el hombre examinó a la chica, como si la desnudar a con la vista para luego mirarla con ojos lujuriosos, para luego láser su rostro y preguntar -¿te gusta?

-hasta un perro sentiría asco si te pusieras a acariciar a uno- respondió la bayoneta interrumpiendo la escena, y molestando al hombre

-mira preciosa, haré como si no escuche eso y te dejare ir quieres, así que no te metas- dijo el hombre, mas bayoneta ignoro lo dicho y se acercó a paso lento -si no te vas te arre...-

No término de hablar cuando recibió el tacón de uno de los zapatos de bayoneta en la cara, saliendo despedido hasta atrás con la nariz rota la cual sangraba -maldita, te arrepentirás de eso- trato de levantarse sólo para sentir como ponía un tacón sobre su rostro el cual extrañamente tenía una pistola azul de la peli negra

-más respeto a la chica con el arma- comentó la bruja umbra, haciendo el hombre abandonará cualquier intento de levantarse, todo ante la atenta mirada de la joven que se mantuvo al margen, hasta que sintió que era sujetada por el hombro, al darse la vuelta se encontró con un peli negro de ojos azules

-será mejor que se valla lejos señorita, tan lejos como pueda y olvide que esto paso- dijo Claudio, a lo cual sin decir más la chica salió corriendo del sitio -lo que tengas que hacer, has lo de unas vez bayoneta, tenemos un patrullaje que cumplir-

-que impaciente- dijo la peli negra al escuchar a su compañero, por lo que retiro su pie de la cara del hombre al mismo tiempo que hacía desaparecer su pistola para luego retirarse, por su parte el tipo se levantó lentamente, estaba bastante molesto por todo lo ocurrido y tenia toda la intención de hacer pagar a la mujer que estaba delante de el por lo que no noto el portal que aparecía detrás de él hasta que fue muy tarde

Una enorme mano salió de dicho portal para sujetar al hombre sin darle oportunidad de siquiera poder gritar o pedir auxilio y ser llevado sin ningún esfuerzo hacia el portal

-se que llega con algo de retraso pero espero que estés satisfecha con ese sacrificio Madama Butterfly- comentó Bayoneta quien se encontraba de espaldas

-tomando en cuenta las circunstancias dejaré pasar el retraso aunque- comentó el ser detrás del portal haciendo una pequeña pausa -no está mal para ser el último sacrificio que me traes-

-de que estas hablando- preguntó la bruja umbra dándose la vuelta bastante confundida por lo que había escuchado

-cierto no te lo comente, déjame que te explique- dijo madama -como bien sabes soy una criatura demoníaca, seres que por alguna razón terminaron en el lugar que llamamos inferno, un sitio del inframundo, el ambiente de este sito causó una mutación en nosotros dándonos nuevas capacidades-

-eso es algo que me enseñaron de niña, así que dime algo que no sepa- dijo la peli negra interrumpiendo la explicación de la criatura demoníaca

-bien te lo diré seres con consiencia como yo corremos el riesgo de volvernos seres sin sentido, unas bestias en toda su palabra, por lo que necesitamos consumir la energía vital de otros seres, osea un sacrificio humano, algo que ya no necesito debido al demonio al que sirves- comentó la invocación de bayoneta -no se como pero cuando el portal se habré, este absorbe el poder que el desprende al momento de lucha, tal vez no sea mucho, pero solo basta que use por unos momentos su poder para sentir el completo control de todos mis instintos-

-si lo que dices es cierto, quiere decir que ya no debo darte ningún sacrificio- concluyó bayoneta

-si es que así lo quieres, incluso bastaría con solo abrir el portal cerca de él, si es que así lo deseas- respondió Madama para luego el portal se cerrara dejando a bayoneta pensativa, tendría que informar de esto a obelix, en estos momentos tenía una ronda que cumplir

 **Residencia de obelix**

El choque continuo de metal contra metal, se escuchaba en el campo de entrenamiento que estaba en el lugar donde residían obelix y su nobleza, siendo las protagonista 2 rubias, zelda quien blandía a fay en su forma de espada y tier que hacía uso de su peculiar espada, se trataba de una práctica que la ex princesa había solicitado, por lo que la arrancar se dispuso a ser su compañera, lo cual era bastante bueno teniendo en cuenta la clase de armas que usaron para el combate, en el cual iban muy parejas

Después de una serie de ataques de unos veloces ataques de espada terminaron con sus armas cruzadas volviéndose una competencia de fuerza en la cual a pesar del esfuerzo de Zelda, termino siendo empujada por Tier, por lo que haciendo uso de ambas manos rompió el choque de espada, sin embargo la rubia arrancar lo esquivo girando sobre su propio eje para luego realizar un corte derecho el cual obligó a zelda a dar un salto

-hagamos lo fay- dijo la ex princesa poniendo la espada en frente de ella la cual comenzó a emitir un aura dorada y hacer aparecer el símbolo de la trifuerza sobre ella

-de acuerdo lady zelda- respondió el espíritu, en eso el símbolo bajara para luego desaparecer haciendo que la espada se transformará y el aura de esta rodeará a zelda

-prepárate Tier, por que iré con todo lo que tenga- advirtió Zelda

-hazlo, estaré preparada para lo que hagas- respondió la rubia de piel exótica

Sin decir más ambas se prepararon para atacar, de un momento a otro ambas rubias desaparecieron en un estallido de velocidad, para luego aparecer en el centro del campo chocando armas una vez más

-eso si que es una sorpresa- comentó Obelix al ver que zelda había igualado a Tier en velocidad

-antes ya había visto usar los fragmentos de la trifuerza para tener algún aumento de magia, fuerza o velocidad, pero estos no eran tan significativos- comentó Impa quién se veía sorprendida

-no sería de extrañar, ya que esta usando la trifuerza completa, además que es posible que tenga algo que ver el hecho de que ella sea la encarnación de la diosa- dijo la hechicera de cabello celeste

-no importa cual sea la razón, porque aún no hemos visto nada todo- comentó el rubio viendo como Tier atacaba a Zelda, quien a pesar del tamaño de su arma era capas de bloquear los ataques de su compañera

 **-esa trifuerza le ha dado a la princesa un aumento de poder, pero aun tiene más para usar, solo es cuestión de que ella quería liberarlo-** comentó el dragón en el interior de Obelix

-"lo mismo pienso yo, no es que quiera obligarla a hacerlo, pero no estaría mal saber como hacer eso"- respondió el rubio mientras hacia uso de su percepción de energía para medir el poder que Zelda usaba, sin embargo también sentía poder en la otra rubia, era poca pero estaba en aumento de manera lenta -"eso no me lo esperaba, parece que Tier tiene algunas sorpresas"-

 **-deberías estar preparado para eso, ella es un ser completamente nuevo, creada por un ser humano que no tenia ni idea de lo que hacía, ni siquiera yo se que es lo que resultará de todo esto-**

-"tienes razón, así que despreocupate, me enseñaron a valorar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi nobleza"-

Mientras tanto, Tier se movía usando su velocidad, apareciendo y desapareciendo múltiples veces alrededor de Zelda, una vez que estuvo segura de hacer desorientado a la otra rubia, se detuvo, para luego atacar por detras para dar fin al encuentro

Sin embargo Zelda, aun de espaldas interpuso su arma, bloqueando el ataque de Tier, quien se veía bastante sorprendida

-eres muy rápida Tier, lo cual usas a tu favor, es mas usas tu máxima velocidad en ese ataque, lo admito, estoy segura que no podría haber podido seguirte si no fuera por la trifuerza, mucho menos resistirlo- comentó la portadora de la trifuerza mientras miraba su mano izquierda y cerrarla y sonreír -aún sigo sorprendida por todo lo que soy capaz de hacer en estos momentos, pero estoy segura de que aún hay más, además me ne vería mal si no doy todo lo que tengo-

-a pesar de ser las más reciente, tu has esforzado mucho al igual que Impa y Lana, a pesar de todo lo que les sucedió, eso es algo que yo hago desde que sirvo a Obelix-sama- fueron los palabras de la rubia arrancar, para luego romper el choque de armas y retroceder para luego apuntar con su arma a Zelda -yo comprendo, sientes que le debes esta oportunidad a el, fue por esa razón que ofreciste tu vida a su servicio, para darle todo lo que puedas, así que ataca yo le haré frente a lo que tu mandes-

Al escuchar estas palabras Zelda sonrió, pudo jurar que Tier también lo hizo, pero debido al alto cuello de las vestimentas de Tier no pudo asegurar nada, sin previo surgió a espadas de Tierra, un manto de agua cubrió a la rubia morena, quien permanecía tranquila, por lo que ella también recompuso

-esto es una parte de todo mi poder, el cual solo liberaría si se me ordenara, al menos así era antes- dijo Tier respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa que todos se hacían -no tenia pensado usarlo a menos que alguna vez nos encontremos con algo que no podamos lidiar como los siervos de Obelix-sama, aun así quiero ayudarte a que liberes ese poder que ahora tienes, por lo que creo que es necesario usar una parte de mi poder para lograr eso-

Sin mas la arrancar uso su velocidad para aparecer en frente de Zelda quien no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, aun así logró interceptar el ataque con su espada y retroceder unos metros con Tier delante de ella, al ver esto Zelda dio un suspiro de alivio

-"no pude reaccionar a tiempo, gracias Fay por bloquear el ataque"- dijo la rubia mentalmente al espíritu en su espada, mientras imprimía fuerza para igualar a la rubia cubierta por el manto de agua

 **-es mi deber ayudarla, no tiene por qué agradecer-** respondió Fay **-es interesante hace unos momentos las probabilidades estaban a nuestro favor, pero ahora que la señorita Tierra esta rodeada por ese manto las probabilidades se han igualado, usted o ella podrían ganar o tal vez empatar-**

-"ella dijo que es solo una parte del poder que ella tiene, no se que pensar, aun así vamos a dar todo lo que tengamos"- dijo Zelda quien percibió confusión en el espíritu de su espada -"no soy sólo yo, tu también estas aquí luchando Fay, no olvides eso nunca de acuerdo"-

 **-"entiendo Lady Zelda"-**

Haciendo un esfuerzo Zelda desvío la espada de Tier a la izquierda de esta, para luego tomar una pagina de su compañera y aparecer y desaparecer por la derecha e izquierda unas 3 veces dando cortes los cuales Tier bloqueo, para después aparecer sobre ella con su espada resplandeciente y caer en picada sobre la otra rubia quien solo alcanzó a poner su espada permitiendo que el arma de Zelda pasará por la parte hueca

-parece que es un empate- comentó Tier al ver como su armas estaban trabadas, por lo que su manto de agua se desvaneció

-eso parece, aunque estoy conforme con en el resultado de este encuentro- respondió Zelda quien ya no tenía el aura que la rodeaba al igual que Fay había recuperado su forma de espada habitual, por lo que se libero del agarre -me gustaría que podamos tener otro encuentro-

-ten por seguro que así será, sabes donde encontrarme- respondió Tier

-muy bien, felicidades a ambas- dijo Obelix dando unos aplausos -Zelda debo decir que lo hiciste muy bien, por un momento dude que fuera la primera vez que usaste el poder que acabo de ver, con práctica y un buen incentivo estoy seguro de que tu y Fay alcanzarán el máximo y Tier vaya que tenias guardado ese truco, aun así estoy interesado en ver personalmente tus límites el día de mañana, ¿te parece?-

-estoy más que gustosa de que sea usted el que compruebe mi poder, no tengo ninguna objeción- respondió la morena de blanco

-bien ahora pueden ir a descansar que es seguro que lo necesitan- dicho esto Impa y Lana ayudaron a ambas rubias a ir hasta sus habitaciones, Obelix las acompañó hasta la sala en donde el se separo de ellas e ir hacia la cocina y abrir el refrigerador sacando una gaseosa, en eso noto a cierta película celeste, quien parecía estar buscando algo en la alacena, a juzgar los cajones abiertos diría que llevaba un buen rato hay,, por lo que no se había percatado de su presencia

-¿buscas algo en particular, Nimph?- pregunto sorprendiendo a la pequeña angeloid, quien rápidamente se dio la vuelta, mostrando una bolsa de papas fritas en sus manos

-Obelix-san- fue lo único que atinó a decir para después quedar en silencio por algunos segundos, para después responder -yo.., yo solamente vine por esto, enseguida me voy-

-tu quieres decir algo, pero no te animas a hacerlo, es algo que puedo notar- afirmó el rubio haciendo que Nimph se detuviera -la ultima persona que me evitaba de esa manera fue mi hermana Rias antes de salir al mundo en busca de miembros para mi nobleza, como sea, creo que hay un asunto que debemos tratar ahora, estas de acuerdo-

-trate de retrasar esto, supongo que fue una estupidez de parte mía, más aún teniéndolo tan cerca comentó la pequeña angeloid para luego darse la vuelta -terminemos con esto de una vez-

 **XXX**

-me parece que han tomado las cosas con bastante calma- comentó el ser alado quien aún se encontraba en su trono, observando distintos hologramas que mostraban las acciones de algunos miembros de la nobleza de Obelix -pero ya fue suficiente, es momento de comenzar, y cuando termine será el inicio de una batalla que se pospuso hace mucho tiempo al igual que su resultado-

-quiere que ejecute el plan- dijo una voz, a lo cual el ángel dirigió su mirada a una pantalla en particular la cual mostraba una pluma rosada que era sostenida por una mano

-exacto, pero quiero que los tomes con la guardia baja, no sabrán siquiera que es lo que sucedió, igual que a ella- ordenó el ángel

-entendido máster- fue todo lo que dijo la voz dando por terminada la conversación, dejando sólo al ángel, observando una pantalla que mostraba a karissa quien estaba en compañía de Nimph, Konan y Astrea

-ahora solo falta encargarme de ellas y sus mascotas, es una tarea que pudes cumplir- dijo el ángel

-si es una orden de usted máster, la cumpliré- respondió quien precia una niña

 **XXX**

Ya había pasado más del medio día y Obelix se encontraba terminando un reporte el cual enviaría a su padre adoptivo, algo que hacía cada semana si es que no estaba ocupado en un fin de semana como era hoy el caso

Una vez terminada su labor se levantó, se puso a pensar en los acontecimientos que acababan de ocurrir, todos ellos debido a la ángel que lo había estado acompañando todo este tiempo, quien hubiera dicho tenía una estrecha relación con el actual líder del cielo, una que seguramente era muy estrecha ya que se acepto la ayuda de los ángeles caídos y mandar a 2 angeloids

Aún más increíble fue saber que conocía a una de esas angeloids, no le guardaba ningún rencor a la peli celeste por lo que había sucedido antes, por lo que tubo que dejarle eso en claro para que no estuviera tan nerviosa o esquiva, aunque le dejo en claro que tenia otra cosa que hacer, esperaba haberla podido ayudar

Con eso en mente guardo su reporte para enviarlo después, después de todo no planeaba quedarse en su habitación, salio por el pasillo en dirección a la sala, entonces escucho un sonido que parecía venir del techo,más específicamente del ático, a juzgar por el sonido parecía un objeto grande, curioso por saber que era aquello que hizo ese ruido y más aún por que se cayó, se acercó a una cuerda de la cual tiro dejando caer una semana escaleras que daban al ático, por lo que subió encontrando el sitio en sombras, por lo que se acercó a encender la luz usando un foco cercano, para luego observar su alrededor, encontrándose con algo que no espero

En el suelo tendida estaba Ikaros quien no se encontraba bien ya que su rostro, hombros y brazos tenía algunos moretones, además que a sus alas le parecía faltar algunas plumas

-¡Ikaros ¿que te sucedió?!- pregunto el rubio una vez se acercó a la angeloid y sugertarla en sus brazos a lo que pareció reaccionar

-máster ¿es usted?-

-si Ikaros soy aquí estoy-

-me alegra saber que esta bien máster- al decir eso su gargantilla desprendió algunas descargas que hicieron a la angeloid inclinar la cabeza dejando ver un pequeño aparato que estaba en la parte posterior, inmediatamente Obelix tomó el objeto para luego sacarlo con un poco de esfuerzo, observó el objeto por unos momentos para después mirar a Ikaros

-pudiste ver quien te hizo esto- pidió el rubio, quería saber quien se había atrevido a hacerle eso a su Ikaros

-fue anoche deapues que regresamos del paseo por la ciudad, estaba distraída y aprovecho ese momento para atacarme- respondió Ikaros -después de traerme aquí me puso ese dispositivo que no permitía moverme con facilidad, dijo que iba a acabar con usted y todos los que lo acompañaban que yo no podría hacer nada para salvarlo luego tomó mi apariencia y salio, yo trate comunicarme, de ir con usted, pero algo me impedía cada vez que lo hacia, tuve miedo de que le pasará algo a usted máster-

Al terminar de decir esto la ángeloid derramó algunas lágrimas, lo cual sorprendió a Obelix ya que se suponía que ella no era capaz de expresar sentimientos, rápidamente olvido eso y apretó su puño con irá, después de todo ella se había preocupado por su persona, mientras que el cuenta se había dado

-"rathalos"-

 **-lo se compañero-** respondió el dragón para luego en la la manos de Obelix apareciera la espada que era parte de su longino **-restart-**

El brillo característico se la longino cubrió a la angeloid, la cual al disiparse mostró a Ikaros totalmente ilesa, conforme con el resultado el rubio desactivo su aparato sacro

-quiero que te quedes aquí y no te muevas hasta que halla vuelto, es una orden ikaros- ordenó el rubio quien se levantó

-sólo si me dice que es lo que va hacer máster- pidió la angeloid a su amo quien había ido a una parte del ático

-a hacer pagar al responsable de lo que te hizo- respondió mientras su puño derecho era rodeado por electricidad

 **Al mismo tiempo en la sala**

Los hermanos sparda regresaban de su turno de patrullaje, por lo que se dirigieron a la sala a descansar dando el relevo a Jin y Eliza la siguiente pareja que salio inmediatamente después de la llegada de Dante y Vergil, en el lugar se encontraba Sakuya quien escribía en alguna hojas de papel e Ikaros quien entró a la sala después de los hermanos

-recuerda me protestar la próxima vez que alguien sugiera que vuelva a patrullar contigo- dijo el Sparda de rojo

-no creo que sea necesario si lo solicitó primero- respondió el Sparda de azul

-parece que ustedes tienen el típico caso de hermanos, totalmente diferentes pero por alguna razón aún se llevan bien- comentó su nueva compañeros

-no tienes idea, solo mira nos, yo uso una espada larga y el una katana, yo uso pistolas y el invoca espadas, yo uso el rojo y el azul, yo tengo una novia y el ni siquiera piensa en eso- esto último molesto un poco a Vergil, aun así no lo demostró

-eso último fue innecesario Dante, aunque en lo demás tienes razón, lo único en que coincidimos es en nuestro estilo de comba cuerpo a cuerpo, francamente no tengo idea de como pudimos mantenernos juntos hasta que llevo Trish- Vergil se puso a recordar las veces que tuvieron sus peleas en las cuales terminaban usando sus respectivas espadas sólo por que uno acusaba al otro de haberse comido algo del otro, lo cual era absurdo ahora que lo pensaba ya que ambos no se metían con los gustos del otro

-¿eso que estás haciendo ahora es algo de onmyoujis?- pregunto curioso Dante a lo cual la pelí plata asintió

-de hecho estoy haciendo talismanes las herramientas más importantes para nosotros al momento de luchar- comentó Sakuya -dependiendo su función, estos darán un aumento de alguna capacidad en especifico, activan algún ataque o invocan armas-

-como los que usaste ayer en el combate- señaló Vergil recordando haber visto a la onmyouji dispar esas pequeñas piedras como balas e invocar su báculo, en eso noto que Ikaros estaba prestando atención, aunque también parecía estar escaneando los talismanes, sus ojos indicaban eso

-bueno solo 1 es un talismán que cualquier otro onmyouji capaz puede usar, por otro lado mi Shakujou es un arma que no puede ser usada por cualquiera mucho menos crear un talismán con el cual invocarlo- Sakuya recordó los intentos fallido de sus padres de replicar el sello de su talismán e invocar su Shakujou, por lo que llegaron a la conclusión de que era similar a los talismanes negros que ellos usaban

-Ikaros, podrías traerme algo que comer- pidió el Sparda de azul a la angeloid quien dejo de prestar atención a los talismanes

-¿hay algo en especial que guste?- pregunto Ikaros

-me gustaría algo de pizza- dicho esto la angeloid se retiró a la cocina por el pedido de Vergil

Sakuya por su parte tomo sus talismanes y guardarlos en un estuche que tenia en su cintura, en eso noto que Dante tenía una expresión de asombro, habría alguna razón ¿pero cual?

-oye corrígeme pero me pareció que acabas de pedir a ikaros que te traiga pizza- comentó el Sparda de rojo a su hermano

-si e Ikaros fue atraer lo cuando se lo pedi- respondió Vergil para que después Ikaros apareciera

-aquí tiene Vergil-san- la angeloid puso una bandeja de pizza que había sobrado la noche anterior, a lo cual Dante se acercó para tomar una rebanada

-sabes aquí hay 2 cosas que están mal, primero olvidaste calentar la pizza- comentó el Sparda de rojo quien se comió la pizza delante la angeloid para luego dirigirse a la entrada de la sala quien preguntó

-¿y la otra cosa que esta mal? Si se podría saber-

-eso es que yo jamás probaré pizza, eso es algo que los demás saben- fue la respuesta de Vergil para luego pedir -porque no nos muestras eso que Obelix tiene de ti-

Pasaron unos momentos en los cuales no sucedió nada por lo que un rapido movimiento Dante saco sus pistolas al mismo tiempo que Vergil invoco varias espadas, por lo que la angeloid se defendió activando su escudo el cual recibió la lluvia de proyectiles que duro unos segundos, hasta que ambos hermanos se detuvieron momento que la angeloid disparo sus propios proyectiles desde sus alas en dirección a Vergil quien rodo para evitar el ataque, volvió a activar su escudo logrando defenderse de la espada de Dante en fijo su atención por unos segundos, para luego mirar a Vergil quien no perdió tiempo y también intento atacar a la angeloid con su katana teniendo el mismo resultado que sus hermano, tal parecía que el escudo era demasiado resistente

Pasaron unos segundos para que repentinamente la angeloid desactivará su escudo, logrando sacar de balance a ambos hermanos, por lo que aprovecho para sujetar a Vergil y lanzarlo contra Dante

-no entiendo ¿por que me atacan? servimos a la misma persona, somos compañeros- dijo la angeloid viendo como los sparda se levantaban

-te equivocas, tu no eres nuestra compañera, tu no eres Ikaros, ella no puede olvidar el pequeño detalle de nuestros gustos- respondió Dante quien se disponía a atacar junto a su hermano, sin embargo el techo sobre la angeloid se desmoronó dejando un agujero por el cual apareció Obelix con su puño rodeado por electricidad, el cual hubiera alcanzado a su objetivo de no ser por la pronta activación de su escudo

-escúchame bien invasora, no importa lo que tengas que decir, no me importa quien seas, no me importa quien te envío !No te perdonaré el que lastimes a Ikaros¡- dijo gritando la ultima al mismo tiempo que cargo más electricidad en su puño, lo que causó una explosión que rompió una de las paredes por la cual salió la angeloid quien no tenia ningún daño aparente debido a su escudo el cual aún estaba activo, seguidamente apareció Obelix quien no renuncio a su arremetida

Con su cuerpo rodeado por electricidad dio un rodillazo derecho que choco contra el escudo mientras desprendía rayos amarillos, giro sobre su propio eje hacia la izquierda para golpear con ambos puños el escudo teniendo el mismo resultado que la patada, aun así dio un ultimo golpe cargado con más electricidad, un codazo izquierdo para ser exacto, que desprendió descargas azules, ese golpe era equivalente a un pequeño trueno que produjo un destello que consumió a su adversario

-aunque te parezcas a Ikaros, jamás podrás igualarla- comentó Obelix aún con su brazo en la última posición que realizó

-error, he sido diseñada con versiones superiores a los sistemas de la reina de urbano, por lo tanto soy mejor que ella- respondió su enemiga quien extendió sus alas para volar hacia adelante, empujando al rubio quien dejo de dirigir electricidad en su golpe, para luego desactivar su escudo y disparar sus proyectiles artemis a Obelix quien solo observó

-tienes razón ese artemis tiene más poder y velocidad que el de Ikaros pero aun así sigue siendo una copia- entonces en la visión de Obelix aparecieron unas lineas que llegaban hasta el, por lo que levanto su mano por la cual lanzó una descarga de rayos por las líneas que Ivan hacia el, mientras que la angeloid sólo vio como sus proyectiles eran interceptados por unos rayos que el rubio lanzo, para cuando se dio cuenta tenía a Obelix justo delante de ella, lanzó un golpe en un intento vano para alejarlo, ya el rubio dio un salto mortal sobre ella quien le siguió con la mirada

- **Fokkusukādo (tarjeta de zorro)-** para cuando fijo su atención sólo vio varios símbolos de luz que se pegaron a ella por lo que no pudo hacer nada para evitarlos,

-error, no se pueden ejecutar sistemas-

- **Fulgore Renaissance (Renacimiento del Fulgor)** **-** sin perder tiempo Obelix reunió electricidad para realizar su técnica la cual impacto en contra la impostora quien apenas pudo poner ambos brazos para cubrirse, aun así fue arrastrada hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque

Entonces bajo los brazos dejando ver su apariencia, físicamente parecida a Ikaros, con cabellos negro y ojos rojos en lugar del rosa y verde, su vestimenta también tenía algunas diferencias, un traje de baño en lugar de falda y hombreras que terminaban en puntas todo en color negro era lo más evidente

La angeloid se disponía a atacar, pero repentinamente aparecieron varias de las mismas máquinas de la noche anterior que intentaron atacar a Obelix, no alcanzaron a moverse ni siquiera 1 metro cuando varios de ellos calleron al suelo a causa de las espadas que invoco Vergil y los disparos de Dante, por lo que le rubio fijo su atención en su enemiga, más no la encontró

-se ha ido- comentó Obelix con frustración al no encontrar a su enemiga

 **XXX**

 **Minutos antes, en otro lugar**

Si Karissa pudiera, diría que Dios se preocupo por ella, lo cual no podía decir ya que dicho ser no existía en estos momentos, eso no quería decir que no le agradecerá por tener la oportunidad de volver a estar con sus 2 compañeras con quienes había pasado tanto, realmente las había extrañado, las tonterías de Astrea, los reclamos a esta por parte de nymph, tal vez a otro les molestará tales cosas, pero no a ella, ya que todo eso era lo que le gustaba de sus amigas, por esa razón fue que les pidió a ambas que la acompañarán a dar un paseo, también decidió incluir a la angel caido, Konan quien había estado a cargo de ellas en la búsqueda

-sigo pensando que hacer esto es innecesario- comentó la caído peli azul con un tono serio

-tal vez tengas razón, pero ellas no piensan lo mismo- fue la respuesta de la ángel quien fijo su atención el las angeloids quien estaban frente a una máquina de frituras, Astrea tenía unas 3 bolsas en sus manos y tal parecía que Nymph iba a sacar las suyas, fue buena idea haberle pedido algo de dinero a Obelix -por cierto tengo que darte las gracias por haberte hecho cargo de ellas-

-no tienes nada que agradecer, admito que fue algo complicado al principio debido a la historia que las facciones a las que pertenecemos, pero en cuanto dejamos eso de lado fue agradable tenerlas como compañeras- dijo Konan

-normalmente ellas pueden hacer trabajos individuales o en los que tengan como compañeras a otras angeloids pero no con los ángeles por que solo las ven como sirvientas, pero tu las vistes como compañeras, ya veo porque lograste hacer que te escucharán- dijo Karissa

En eso las angeloids regresaron por lo que decidieron continuar con su paseo el cual disfrutaban, en especial la pequeña del grupo, hacia tiempo del último paseo que habían realizado, en compañía de quien la veía como algo más que una sirviente, la persona mas importante, quien estaba viva gracias al rubio demonio

Aún tenia fresca la charla que tuvo con el, inicialmente pensaba disculparse por las acciones en su anterior encuentro, como tal el estaban en todo derecho de rechazar la incluso podía pedir a Karissa que se le diera un castigo o que el mismo lo diera en ese mismo momento

"-no es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpas-"

Lo dicho por Obelix la desconcertada, después de todo era el quién está perdiendo a uno de sus sirvientes, uno era muy valioso

-Nymph, ¿me escuchas?- el llamado de Karissa saco de sus pensamientos a la pequeña angeloid

-lo siento máster, estaba distraída- se disculpo Nymph con la ángel

-no es normal que estés distraída, seguramente estabas pensando en algo muy importante, creo que yo debería disculparme por distraerte- dijo la ángel dejando a sus acompañantes con mucha curiosidad al ver la interacción entre ambos

\- máster usted dijo que podría contar con su ayuda si llegara a tener alguna duda cierto- un asentamiento por parte de Karissa fue la respuesta que la angeloid obtuvo -pues verá...-

El sonido de cristal rompiéndose interrumpió a Nymph, por lo que las 4 fijaron su atención hacia arriba lugar de donde vino el ruido, encontrado se con varias de las maquinas que habían atacado la anterior noche una de las maquinas miro a algunos civiles para luego acercarse rápidamente con espada en mano a uno de ellos y hacerla caer

De un momento a otro la hoja llameante fue bloqueada por la peli azul quien hacia uso de una sus garras mientras con las otras atravesó el rostro de la maquina, siendo esta la señal de las demás personas para salir corriendo totalmente aterradas, algunas se tropezaron con sus propios pies, para cuando se dieron cuenta varias máquinas estaba sobre ellas, solo para caer al suelo atravesados por lanzas de luz plateadas

-Astrea cubre la salida de los civiles- fue la orden daba por Konan a la rubia

-a la orden- respondió la angeloid mientras daba un saludo militar para luego alzar vuelo e invocar su espada y escudo para proceder a atacar a otras máquinas que intentaban atacar a otros civiles

-!Nymph¡- dijo Karissa

-si máster- respondió la angeloid a la orden - **Edén Symphony-** al instante comenzó a hacer sonar su melodía que confundió a todas las maquinas

Momento que Astrea y Konan a todas las maquinas que tuvieran al alcance, mientras que Karissa invoco varias espadas que salieron disparadas hacia varias de las maquinas la cuáles cayeron al suelo como si de una lluvia se tratase la cual duro unos segundos

En eso se escuchó el sonido del viento siendo cortado seguido de un fuerte impacto, la razón, Karissa quien estaba de espaldas contra una pared siendo atravesada por una enorme cuchilla la cual comenzó a retraerse dejando caer a la ángel que tenia una herida a la altura de su pecho que atravesó su cuerpo

-lo sentiste cierto one-san, sentiste mi amor- dijo una voz a Karissa quien levantó la vista, encontrándose con una niña que se acercó a ella, de unos aparentes 8 años, de largo cabello rubio y ojos violeta, vestía un hábito de monja que era un su mayoría color negro blanco en algunas partes, tenia una gargantilla con una cadena rota, en su espalda estaban unos 6 aros con 3 cuchillas cada uno acomodados de tal manera que parecían alas, 2 de esas cuchillas estaban manchadas con sangre que pertenecía a Karissa, lo mas perturban te era que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, el cual cambio a uno de confusión al ver el rostro de malestar de la ángel

-que pasa ¿parece que no te gusto sentir mi amor?- pregunto de manera inocente mientras lado su rostro, mientras las cuchillas ensangrentadas comenzaban a alargarse lentamente -no te preocupes yo me encargaré de eso, ya verás-

- **Value Anthem (Himno de Valor)-** 2 rayos azules golpearon a la pequeña quien puso extendió sus alas bloqueando el ataque procedente de la peli celeste, el cual hizo retroceder a la pequeña rubia -aléjate de ella-

-oh ya veo tu también quieres sentir mi amor- dicho esto extendió sus cuchilla en dirección a Nymph

-no lo harás- dijo Astrea quien se ínterpuso usando su escudo, sin embargo esto solo hizo que la pequeña rubia agrande su sonrisa por lo que hizo que todas sus cuchillas se precipiten sobre la angeloid quien se mantuvo firme a la espera del impacto

- **Chaos degrade (degradación del caos)-** al oír esas palabras, Astrea alzó la vista por sobre su escudo encontrándose con Konan quien tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia adelante con lo que parecía ser un hoyo negro que succiono las cuchillas para luego romperlas, al poco después el hoyo negro desapareció

-creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre tener que lanzarse de cabeza contra los ataques Astrea- dijo la ángel caído quien tenia sus alas extendidas, había 1 par mas sólo que estas alas eran de color blanco

-lo siento mucho máster, no pensé antes de actuar, perdoné me- respondió la rubia de azul quien bajo la cabeza

-se me acabo el tiempo, ya tengo que irme espero que no olviden todo el amor que les di- dijo la pequeña rubia quien de un momento a otro desapareció sin dejar rastro

-máster, por favor reaccione- dijo Nymph llamando la atención de sus compañeras, por lo que se acercaron a la ángel con quien estaba la peli azul

-sus herida es mortal, debemos llevarla con los demás, ahora- dijo Konan quien levantó a Karissa y emprender vuelo saliendo por el mismo lugar por donde entraron las maquinas, esperando que Obelix pudiera ayudarla una vez más


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Regreso**

 **XXX**

Se sentía débil y confundida, su visión borrosa no ayudaba en nada al igual que las voces que parecían lejanas, solo sentía que alguien la tenia entre sus brazos para luego sentir ser colocada sobre una superficie suave

-hacemos lo que podemoso pero ya hemos usado talismanes y hechizos de curación-

-siento decirlo pero me temo que una herida en el corazón es algo que nisiquiera tu sacred gear pudo tratar, incluso para un ángel, es un milagro que aún este con vida- escucho decir a alguien

-no quiero que ella..., por favor salvenla- dijo otra persona quien parecía estar al borde del llanto

-no voy a dejar que te vayas, pero sólo queda una opción- dijo alguien mas y lo siguiente que vio fue un resplandor plateado que la cegó por unos momentos, cuando abrió los ojos se encontro con el típico entorno en el que se encontraba su compañera

-si que fue un mal momento el que pasaste alla afuera Karissa- el comentario de la dragón de brillantes escamas hizo que las imágenes de lo anterior sucedido abordarán a la me te de la ángel

-¿yo mori?- dijo Karissa con confusión, para luego su rostro reflejará miedo -entonces Nymph y las demás...-

-ellas están bien, esa pequeña se retiró después de haberte atacado- dijo Zellaus calmando a Karissa -en cuanto a tu situación, debo decir que estuviste cerca de la muerte, esa hechicera y la onmiyouji usaron sus técnicas de curación para tratar de ayudarte aunque era en vano, Obelix tubo que intervenir para salvarte la vida, uso algo que normalmente no usaría, no sin aprobación-

-ya veo- comentó aliviada la ángel al saber que sus compañeras estaban bien, además del hecho de haber sido salvada, tendría que agradecerle a Obelix -entonces no debo hacerlos esperar, no quiero que se preocupen demasiado por mi-

-espera, hay algo que debes ver- dijo la dragón llamando la atención de su compañera, por lo que le indicó con la mirada una roca en particular, era tan alta como ella, esta tenía algunas cadenas unidas a ella

Karissa estaba apunto de preguntar algo a su compañera, cuando la piedra comenzó a agrietarse, para luego desmoronarse y como si de una cáscara se tratase, comenzó a revelar lo que parecía un cristal en forma de rombo el cual dejaba ver a una niña de no más de 10 años de corto cabello azul oscuro que se encontraba en posición fetal, la niña por alguna razón le parecía familiar, por lo que se acercó y puso su mano derecha sobre el cristal lo que provocó que su mente se viera inundada de imágenes y voces

-"siento no poder cumplir tus expectativas como heredera padre"- un hombre con una mirada de desaprobación, de largo cabello castaño con los mismos ojos que ella, fue lo que vio al oír eso, la voz que dijo eso era de una niña, pero muy similar a la suya, en esta podía sentir un tono de culpa

-"no importa que, siempre apoyaré a mi pequeña hermana, despues de todo eso es lo que deben hacer un hermanos mayores hanabi"- una niña de cabello castaño y hijos similares a los suyos llegó a su mente, después de escuchar esas palabras, un tono de alegría era el que escucho

-"lo siento, no podremos encontrarnos mañana para entrenar, espero que me perdones naruto-kun"- un niño de 10 años muy parecido a Obelix fue lo que vio, las palabras tenían un tono triste

Mientras tanto Zellaus observaba a su compañera mantenía su palma en el cristal que se encontraba la niña quien comenzaba a disolverse en pequeñas chispas de luz la cuáles iban hacia la mano de Karissa

 **XXX**

-¿estas diciendo que teníamos al enemigo entre nosotros y no nos dimos cuenta?- pregunto Eliza, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Dante, quien le acaba de contar a los demás lo que había sucedido

Ella junto a Jin regresaron en cuanto Obelix se los ordenó, no preguntaron el por que, pero por como se escuchaba el tono del rubio no parecía nada bueno, al regresar se encontraron con la noticia de que Karissa había sido herida de muerte y esa sólo era 1 de 2 cosas malas

-demonios- un golpe que dejó un surco en la pared de parte de impacto se escuchó -me centre en estar atentos al exterior cuando ya estaba en el interior, debí haberlo previsto-

-no fue su culpa señorita Impa, sino mia- dijo Ikaros quien se dirigía a los demás después de 1 día completo, francamente nadie espero que se disculpar a por lo sucedido -fue a mi quien atacó primero, no estuve alerta y ella aprovecho eso, logró infiltrarse, los puse a todos en peligro-

-Ikaros, creo haber dicho que no te culpes por todo- dijo Obelix quien salía de una habitación con Lana y Sakuya -eso también va para cualquier que piense en echarse la culpa, esto fue un plan que nadie pudo haber previsto, no cuando todos teníamos con la guardia baja, nos atacaron cundo menos lo esperamos así que ya no podemos hacer nada-

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, siendo sinceros la mayoría pensaba lo mismo que el rubio, siendo las excepciones Impa e Ikaros, aun así prefirieron dejar de pensar en ello

-quien sea que este detrás de esto, lo pensó bien- comentó el Sparda de azul llamado la atención de los presentes -nos infiltró para luego atacar a uno de nosotros, al hacerlo tendría que ponernos aún más alertas a nuestro alrededor, cuando la verdadera amenaza nos atacaría desde adentro-

-no importa que halla sido un brillante plan, lastimó a Ikaros e hirió a Karissa, cuando lo encontremos, haré que ese desgraciado se arrepienta el siquiera haberse imaginado tales cosas- la voz de Obelix estaba cargada con odio y las pequeñas descargas que rodearon su brazo izquierdo eran una prueba de ello, la nobleza del rubio se sorprendió al ver esa reacción, lo habían visto expresarse de distintas maneras, pero esta era la primera vez que lo veían molesto, francamente ellos también querían encontrar y golpear a quien había orquestado todo lo que les acababa de suceder, pero tal parecía que de hacerlo Obelix, se podría decir que hablaría por todos

-¿como se encuentra Karrissa?- pregunto la ángel caído tratando de desviar el tema

-está bien, solo tendrá que despertar- respondió Lana -aunque siendo sinceros cuando la trajeron aquí, nosotras ya no podíamos hacer nada-

-incluso la magia tiene sus límites, sobre todo si se trata de la vida y la muerte- continuo la onmiyouyi -tubo que intervenir Obelix teniendo que usar eso para salvarla-

A modo de responder la pregunta, el mencionado el único peón que quedaba de sus evil pieces, sorprendiendo a Konan quien rápidamente llegó a la conclusión más obvia

-antes de que digas cualquier se cosas, Karissa sigue siendo totalmente un ángel- respondió el rubio -mis evil pieces sólo dan los aumentos correspondientes a la piezas y mantienen la pureza del ser a quien escojo, además de revivir a quien esta al borde de la muerte, técnicamente una rareza de mutación-

-entonces ella aún es un ángel- dijo la peli azul

-sólo que ahora es miembro de mi nobleza, en contra de su voluntad, aunque espero poder encontrar ayuda para solucionar esto, pero era la única manera de salvarla- realmente no quería hacerlo, no sin su consentimiento, pero como dijo ya no podía lamentarse, solo esperaba que adjuka pudiera ayudarle con esto

 **Horas después**

Después de lo ocurrido en la tarde nadie tuvo ningún intención de retirarse a dormir, por lo que a pesar de ser de noche todos los acompañantes de Obelix decidieron permanecer despiertos, para Ikaros era algo nuevo tener compañía por lo que si pudiera hubiera expresado felicidad, pero debido a la situación esto no era posible, además de su falta de comprensión de emociones

A pesar de las circunstancias todos parecían tratar de relajarse aunque sea un poco, después de todo no iban a llegar a ningún lado, tal como Obelix había dicho, sin embargo había alguien que parecía algo incómoda, no con la situación sino con en eso noto como ella le indicaba que la siguiera, por lo que dio una mirada a su máster quien dio un asentamiento de aprobación, y fue hacia donde salió quien la había llamado

Nymph por su parte estaba algo preocupa, si bien Karissa, su máster estaba fuera de peligro, no quitaba el hecho de que todavía no había despertaba, según lo que habían dicho, las evil pieces curaban a quien sea al instante, sin importar su situación, al menos ese indicaban por el relato de Trish, pero esa era una de las cosas que preocupaban a la pequeña angeloid

-¿querías decirme algo Nymph?- dijo la angeloid con la cual tenía 1 asunto pendiente, el cual no sabia como confrontar, por lo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió

-sabes, cuando conocí a Karissa-sama, pensé que debía obedecer le, y que si cometia algún error ya no le sería útil, lo curioso es que en todas las misiones siempre terminaba siendo ataca por lo que trataba de enfrentarlos, siempre salía perdiendo, supongo que se debe a mi programación, siempre era salvada por ella quien siempre me decía que no me exigiera demasiado, poco a poco me di cuenta que ella me veía como algo más que una sirviente, y eso me hizo sentirme feliz- aunque Ikaros no entendía a que se debía lo que Nymph le decía, no pudo evitar identificarse a ella misma con la relación que tenia con Obelix

-cuando me informaron de la misión de parte de algunos altos mandos del cielo, pensé que al cumplirla podría demostrarle a ella de lo que era capas y tal vez hacer que se sienta orgullosa de mi, solo pensaba en eso, quería lograrlo sin importar nada, ni siquiera el hecho de tener que separarte de la única persona a la que le importas, tal vez no lo merezca, pero aun así siento que debo pedirte perdón por la manera en que te trate y mis acciones de la primera vez que nos encontramos- el silencio inundó el lugar por unos incómodos momentos para la pequeña angeloid quien esperaba cualquier respuesta de parte de Ikaros

-esta bien te perdono- dijo sorprendiendo a Nymph por la respuesta

-e en serio, pero todo lo que hice...-

-Nymph dime ¿realmente lo sientes cierto?- dijo interrumpiendo a la otra angeloid quien solo asintió -verás yo también cometo errores, son cosas simples y sin importancia, al menos eso dice el, aun así me disculpo ya que no quiero que el se molestes conmigo y siempre me perdona, dice que si realmente lo siento y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que no vuelva a suceder, eso es suficiente, por lo que no veo razón para perdonarte-

-he es curioso me recuerda a lo que me decía mi máster, supongo que somos afortunadas al tener alguien que nos vea como algo más que sus sirvientes- comentó la angeloid de cabellos celestes, mientras Ikaros en silencio estuvo decuerdo

-será mejor que entremos ya hemos tardado un poco- sin mas ambas angeloids se dirigieron devuelta a la sala

Todos parecía estar tal como cuándo se retiraron a excepción de que el televisor estaba encendido, era el noticiero local de media noche

-todavía continúan las investigaciones respecto el incidente ocurrido en el centro comercial, los civiles que un dieron su declaración de los hechos aseguran que lo sucedido se trató de una batalla entre ángeles, sin embargo las autoridades aseguran que dichos relatos no pueden ser coherentes, a pesar de que todos por lo los un se buscan indicios de lo que pudo haber ocurrido ya que las cámaras de seguridad parecen no haber captado nada-

-todo esto se volvió algo confuso para las personas, pero al menos no fuimos expuestos- comentó Konan al escuchar el reporte de la presentadora -gracias por cubrirnos Nymph-

-bueno en realidad todo fue tan repentino que olvide hackear el sistema de vigilancia, así que yo no hice nada- lo dicho por la angeloids levantó duda en el grupo, si ella no hizo nada con la vigilancia ¿entonces por qué no había grabaciones?

De pronto la pantalla se lleno de estáticas las cuales se mantuvieron por unos momentos, hasta que comenzaron a mostrar un rostro de un hombre de largo cabello rubio con flequillos que cubrían sus ojos, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro la cual a ninguno de los presentes le inspiró confianza

-humanos, seres inferiores e ignorantes de la realidad, buscando respuestas a cosas que no entienden- dijo el hombre con arrogancia, por la manera que hablaba daba a indicar que se estaba dirigiendo no sólo a ellos -lo que hoy sucedió tendría que haber sido el inicio de una batalla que sus antepasados vivieron impotentes, se suponía que solo tomaría unas cuantas vidas, pero lastimosamente no salio todo como esperaba, se aquellos a los que ataque están recibiendo este mensaje, se que estan esperando otro ataque hacia ustes por lo que quiero informales que haré que salgan del lugar donde se encuentran, ya que mañana comenzaré a atacar a todas las personas que están en esta area-

La pantalla mostró un mapa en el cual un área esta rodeada por un círculo rojo

-seguramente ustedes humanos crean que pueden evitar esto entregando a quienes busco, pueden intentarlo si quieren, pero eso no cambia nada, en cuanto halla encontrado a quienes busco los mataré y se podrá terminar la batalla que quedo inconclusa, por lo que también los mataré ahorrando les el sufrimiento de ver su mundo arder por causa de una guerra que ni siquiera comprenderán, consideren se afortunados de que les muestre tal misericordia-

Apenas término la transmisión Nymph salió afuera para elevarse en el aire y escanear el área tratando de encontrar de donde provino la señal, apenas sus ojos cambiaron de color se o prendió por lo que vio, así que inmediatamente regreso con los demás quienes se habían levantado y esperaban lo que Nymph diría

-logre ubicar la señal, pero no fue lo unico que encontré- en eso el televisor volvió a mostrar el mapa con el área señalada -la área que planea atacar se encuentra rodeada por un escudo más fuerte que el de Alpha, es cual es generado por esto-

La imagen volvió a cambiar mostrando algo con la que las angeloids estaban familiarizadas

-la sinapsis- dijo Ikaros nombrando lo que veían

-así que el responsable todo lo sucedido esta hay- dijo Obelix llamando la atención de todos -no le bastó con solo atacarnos, sino que ahora piensa meter a inocentes que nada tienen que ver, ni creas que voy a dejar que hagas lo que se ate antoja-

-máster- dijo Ikaros al ver la expresión sería de Obelix, quien se puso de pie para dirigirse al grupo

-escuchen necesitamos encontrar una manera de resguardar a los civiles, escucho sugerencias-

-la primero sería encontrar la manera de convencer de que nos escuchen, ya existe la posibilidad de que o bien no nos crean o algunos intenten atraparnos ante este tipo, aun cuando el dijo que eso no ayudaría, existe la posibilidad de que lo intenten- comentó Claudio

-podríamos usar alguna clase de hechizo- sugirió Eliza lo cual parecía una buena idea

-es una buena opción, conozco un hechizo de hipnosis, pero este tiene un limite de alcance, es amplio pero no alcanza a cubrir el área- respondió Lana

-yo puedo encargarme de eso- dijo Nymph llamando la atención de todos -puedo usar mi **Hacking Field (hackeo de campo)** sobre las personas o angeloid, con ello mes es posible bloquear o liberar recuerdos y hacer que realizan ciertas órdenes, aunque esto último sólo afecta a seres humanos-

-quieres decir que puedes alcanzar con esto a todas las personas en el área ¿cierto?- pregunto ahri

-normalmente solo puede afectar quien me oiga- respondió la angeloid haciendo que todos sintieran decepción por dicha respuesta -pero podría ampliarse si logro enviarla como una señal a través de las antenas-

-creo que con eso esta resuelto la parte difícil- comentó Obelix -sólo falta los lugares donde puedan mantenerse a salvo

 **XXX**

El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte dejando que sus brillantes rayos comenzarán a bañar a la ciudad, siendo comúnmente esta la señal con la cual las personas se levantaban a realizar sus tareas, sin embargo esta vez no fue el caso, paso 1 hora y las calles aún seguían vacías, sin siquiera un alma que se asomara por las calles

De pronto en el cielo apareció un enorme objeto similar a un platillo con puntas en la parte inferior de enormes dimensiones del cual comensaron a salir un gran contingente de máquinas que estaban blandiendo espadas de fuego, estos descendian sobre la ciudad, este suceso hubiera causado pánico de haber sido visto por alguien, afortunadamente este no era el caso

-veamos ¿donde es que se esconden?- dijo el ángel artífice del ataque quien observaba desde su trono por medio de unas pantallas holograficas, la pantalla central cambio la imagen para mostrar 3 sitios el centro comercial en el que había realizado el ataque de ayer, una escuela secundaria y un estadio -simples humanos, guiados por el miedo buscan refugio ante algo inevitable, es hora de sacarlos de su sufrimiento-

Inmediatamente el contingente se separo en 3 grupos en dirección hacia las tres ubicaciones que el ángel había observado, simples edificios públicos que fácilmente caerían en cuestión de minutos

Entonces, de manera simultánea, las primeras máquinas de los 3 contingentes chocaron contra un muro invisible, dejando confundido a quien observaba todo, en eso un tablero apareció delante de él cual mostraba un numero de 3 dígitos 282, inmediatamente la pantalla se dividió en 3 para mostrar a 3 parejas quienes se encontraban sobre las terrazas de ciertos edificios, inmediatamente comprendió lo que sucedía

 **XXX**

Dante junto a Bayoneta corrían sobre los edificios mientras disparaban ocasionalmente a cualquier máquina que se les acercará

-y ese el décimo- dijo el Sparda quien hizo gala de sus agilidad es de parkour para continuar, mientras que su compañera que se encontraba detrás de el, realizó una parada de manos quedando de cabeza para después las pistolas de sus tacones abrieran fuego logrando derribar 3 máquinas, se impulso con sus brazos para elevarse y caer cerca de Dante

-yo voy 13, que te parece- Dante se quedo sin respuesta ante eso, por lo que continuaron corriendo hasta el final del edificio y saltar siempre siendo seguidos por las maquinas de armas ardientes, repentinamente una esfera oscura apareció en medio de la brecha entre la bruja umbra, el semi demonio y sus perseguidores, siendo estos últimos los que fueron arrastrados por lo comenzaron a alejarse, aun así hubo algunos que fueron arrastrados a la esfera la cual se mantuvo por algunos segundos para luego desaparecer dejando ver unas enormes rocas rodeadas por un aura dorada que fueron en contra de las maquinas que fueron aplastadas contra las paredes de los edificios

 **-** **Rekku mandan-** dijo la onmiyouyi al realizar una variante de la técnica de su padre

 **-** **Chaos degrade-** dijo la ángel caído Konan quien mostraba 2 pares de alas, las típicas negras de todo ángel caído y sobre estas otro de color blanco

Aún así varias máquinas descendieron mientras rodeaban al grupo, por lo cual cada uno de los presentes hicieron aparecer sus armas, Sakuya invoco su báculo, Konan manifestó sus garras, Bayoneta apunto con sus pistolas mientras activo su clímax umbra y por último Dante invoco a Nevan en verdadera forma para luego desenfundar su espada para luego transformarse

-a trabajar- fue la indicación que dio el sparda de rojo para que Nevan produjera una onda eléctrica que mando a volar a las máquinas cercanas y dejo aturdidos a las demás, momento en el que todos se lanzaron en contra de sus enemigos

 **XXX**

Vergil e Impa se encontraban siguiendo el mismo ejemplo que Dante y Bayoneta, solo que usaban naginata y katana respectivamente, y sin hacer ninguna clase de competencia, ambos acababan con cortes limpios a toda las maquinas que se les aparecía en frente, hasta llegar al borde del edificio en el que se encontraban, siendo seguidos muy de cerca por las maquinas, en eso un haz de luz paso en medio de Impa y Vergil, atravesando a todas las maquinas que alcanzaba en su trayectoria de linea recta, otra fueron alcanzados por bolas de fuego blanco y cortes de energía dorada que llegaron desde la izquierda y la derecha respectivamente, siendo los responsables Claudio, Ahri y Tier, estas últimas se encontraban en el interior de unos edificios por lo que fueron abordadas por un par de máquinas, las cuales no duraron demasiado ante un par de cortes un una serie de golpes, aun así mediante un salto abandonaron sus posiciones para reunirse con sus compañeros

-ya tenemos su atención, hay que mantenerlo así- señaló Impa

-normalmente esa no sería una buena idea- comentó Tier

-bueno es eso o recibir daño el compartido con las barreras que protegen los refugios- dijo la youkai del grupo

-sea como sea lo mejor es no subestimar al enemigo- dicho esto Vergil tomó su forma demoníaca

-así que vas con todo desde el principio, ¿te parece si te acompañó?- dijo Claudio haciendo que su brazo sea impregnado por el poder de su sacred gear, si embargo el proceso no se detuvo hay

"Clic" fue el sonido que produjo el candado al soltarse, liberando las cadenas que rodeaban el brazo del ex exorcista, las cuales desaparecieron dejando que el poder comenzará a rodear el cuerpo de Claudio, los vendajes comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia, dejando ver el tatuaje el cual brillaba al igual que los que se encontraban en su pecho y su ojo

 **-balance breaker (interruptor de equilibrio), great suppressor glow (gran resplandor supresor)-** dijo Claudio sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, aun así decidieron dejar esa duda para más tarde, ya que tenían que encargarse de sus enemigos quienes se abalanzaron hacia ellos

 **XXX**

En otra parte Lana hacia uso de su portal para disparar una ardiente llamarada la cual reducía a metal fundido a cualquiera que era alcanzado, en eso una maquina logró sortear el fuego e intento atacar a la maga por la derecha, esta al notar la presencia del enemigo, invoco su báculo para poder defenderse, quedando en un forcejeo el cual término con la máquina siendo impactada por el puño de Jin, quien le dio una mirada a su compañera para luego mirar hacia adelante, entonces el poder rodeo los brazos del peli negro, lo cual transformó sus guantes en guanteletes metálicos, para después lanzar el golpea hacia adelante lo cual creando a unos 2 metros una esfera roja oscura del tamaño de un balón de fútbol que mando a volar a los enemigos cercanos debido a una onda de choque que género al aparecer

Sin mas que decir tanto Jin y Lana corrieron a una de las orillas y saltar siendo seguidos por los robos, solo para que estos últimos fueran recibidos por múltiples flechas luminosas, numerosas descargas eléctricas y una gran horda de murciélagos oscuros, de parte de Zelda Trish y Eliza, hubo algunos que lograron llegar atravesar el ataque sin embargo terminaron siendo partidos por Fay en su forma de espada, justo detrás de ellas aparecieron el peli negro y la maga saliendo del portal de esta última

-¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto Zelda a sus compañeros

-es muy pronto para preguntar eso- comentó la rubia de negro quien blanda su espada lista para atacar los demás enemigos quienes descendían y rodeaban al grupo

-aún debemos cumplir con el objetivo de llevar a todos los enemigos hasta el punto designado y en el trayecto acabar con tantos como sea posible- dijo Fay mencionando el plan que tenían tanto ellos como los otros 2 grupos -existe una gran dificultad si se toma en cuenta la cantidad de enemigos-

-entonces solo tendremos que atacarlos tan fuerte como nos sea posible- dijo Lana quien ya se preparaba para hacer uso de todos los hechizos ofensivos que tenia a su alcance

-en ese caso no será necesario tener que contenerse- comentó Jin mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura roja que emitía rayos rojo oscuros el cual consumió la silueta del peli negro, de pronto se formaron un par de par de alas que hicieron desvanecer el aura que rodeaba a Jin, sin embargo este había sufrido una diferente y drástica transformación

Sus alas parecían haberse convertido en un armazón de bronce al cual estaban unidos plumas metálicas y afiladas, su piel y su rostro había adquirido el mismo tono que sus plumas, unas gema roja se encontraba en sus frente y una armadura del mismo tono de su piel cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo

Jin levantó su brazo el cual observó por unos segundos, para luego cerrar su puño, fijo su vista en sus enemigos mientras la gema en su frente comenzaba a brillar, algunas de las maquinas alzaron vuelo para tratar de atacar a Jin, sin embargo fueron atravesados por el rayo carmesí que surgió de la gema, aun sin detener el ataque, Jin movió su rostro hacia un lado cortando a toda máquina que su rayo alcanzó, para luego el ataque se desvanezca

-quien pensaría que tu nueva transformación fuera capas de eso- comentó la vampiresa al ver como Jin había acabado con los enemigos que tenían de un lado -pero no creas que eres el único que decidió dejar de ser blando-

Dicho esto Eliza se dio la vuelta, mientras el poder oscuro la rodeaba, haciendo aparecer unos cuernos en los lados de su cabeza, eran de color negro con un rojo que brillaba en las puntas

 **-** **Dark Wabe-** dijo la vampiresa para lanzar su ataque con una gran facilidad y rapidez hacia el primer enemigo que tenia delante, sin embargo la onda oscura no desapareció sino que continuo hacia adelante arrastrándose por unos 5 metros hacia adelante para después desvanecerse

-veamos cuanto tardan estos jugetes en romperse- Eliza dio una risa para luego comenzar a levitar y caer en picada con una patada sobre una de las maquinas, otro robot se elevó para dejar caer su espada, solo para ser atrapado por Jin quien lo elevó de nuevo y caer al suelo con la máquina por delante, las demás no tardaron en unirse y continuar con el avance

 **XXX**

-rastreo completo, el enemigo se a concentrado en atacar los 3 equipos, en estos momentos están dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro- informó la angeloid de cabello rosa

-estoy detectando un aumento de poder en 2 miembros por grupo 2 de ellos tienen un nivel mayor al que deberían tener mientras que la ultima es nueva- complemento la Nymph

-esa última debe ser Eliza liberando todo el poder que una vampiresa de su nivel tiene, y los otros deben ser Jin y Claudio usando todo lo que tienen- dijo Obelix refiriéndose al poder que los miembros de su nobleza estaban usando, no debía extrañar le que hicieran tal cosa, el enemigo los estaba atacando con todo, por lo que tuvieron que responder de la misma manera

-bien será mejor que hagamos nuestra parte, pero antes de comenzar, estas bien al tener que venir con nosotros, si quieres puedes ofrecer tu apoyo en donde ella se encuentra, Astrea-

-mentiría si dijera que no quisiera ir y asegurarme que Konan sensei esta bien, pero...- comentó la angeloid mencionada, quien presionó el mango de su espada, para después relajar un poco el agarre y continuar -debo confiar en que ella estará bien, además no está sola, por lo que podrá si serán capaces de hacerse cargo del enemigo, tal como yo pudo hacerme cargo de mi tarea-

-entiendo- respondió el rubio quien compartía los sentimientos de la angeloid, después de todo era su nobleza completa quien estaba luchando contra números enemigos, lo que es mas ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que pudiera pasar -será mejor no perder el tiempo, ya están distraídos ahora debemos ir hacia allá arriba, hay que encargarnos de nuestra parte Lo más rápido posible, haci que andando-

Sin mas que decir Obelix manifestó sus 3 pares de alas y emprender vuelo hacia el enorme objeto que se encontraba en el aire, siendo seguido por el trío de angeloids, volaron por alrededor de 5 minutos sin ser interceptados por ningún enemigo y llegar a la superficie del enorme objeto en el cual aterrizaron, la parte superior era de un color blanco con surcos por las cuales corría agua, también se encontraban algunos árboles, en el centro del lugar se encontraba un enorme pilar blanco con inscripciones

-así que esta es la sinapsis-

-en realidad la sinapsis esta compuesta por varias islas, algunas son orgánicas, otras son como esta y alguna tienen un poco de ambos- comentó Nymph al rubio -esta isla es la principal, el lugar donde nacieron todas las angeloids, donde fuimos creadas-

-no parece haber alguna entrada que nos lleve hacia adentro- dijo la rubia angeloid

-mis sensores ni funcionan, no puedo detectar nada en el interior- informó Ikaros

-necesitamos encontrar lo que sea que mantenga a esos pedazos de hojalata en movimiento- usasndo su "vision de energia" comenzó a percibir varias corrientes luminosas que se nacían de un punto en especifico al cual se dirigió hasta quedar sobre el -en ese caso lo mejor sera que haga una entrada- dijo el rubio mientras su puño era rodeado por una intensa carga eléctrica, para después golpear el suelo, sin embargo este apenas recibió una abolladura por lo que Obelix decidió volver a intentar, de pronto Ikaros los cubrió con su escudo el cual fue impactado por múltiples proyectiles negros los cuales el aeguis resistió

Inmediatamente todos fijaron su atención de donde provino el ataque, en la sima del pilar parada se encontraba la angeloid de cabello, alas y ropajes negros

-así que ella apareció- comentó Obelix quien estaba con ambos puños cargados con electricidad más que dispuesto a ir y atacar a la responsable de haber atacado a su familiar

-alpha, delta, vamos a seguir el plan- dijo la pequeña angeloid deteniendo los pensamientos del rubio -usted encargase de ingresar al interior y dejar fuera a ese ejército, nosotras nos encargamos de ella-

Sin mas que decir Obelix vio como Ikaros, Astrea y Nymph alzaban vuelo para hacer frente a su enemiga, quien vio como estas se elevaban por sobre la altura del pilar en el que se encontraba, dio una mirada al único ser que estaba en la superficie del enorme platillo para luego alzar vuelo y perseguir a las otras angeloids

-Ikaros- dijo el rubio con preocupación -cuídate por favor-

Después de haber alcanzado una considerable altura las angeloids se detuvieron siendo alcanzadas por la otra angeloid quien estaba a unos metros delante de ellas, las tres se preparaban para atacarla, sin embargo la angeloid comenzó a hablar

-van a fracasar- dicho comentario molesto a la peli celeste

-crees que no podemos vencer te, por si no te das cuenta nosotras tenemos mayores posibilidades-

-Melan,angeloid estratégica clase theta de segunda generación- dijo la ahora identificada como Melan -estoy diseñada con capacidades que superan a la primera generación, por eso es que ustedes van a fracasar-

Sin mas la angeloid de segunda generación disparo sus propios proyectiles negros similares al artemis de Ikaros, teniendo como objetivo a la mencionada, una cortina de humo se produjo debido al impacto la cual se disipó mostrando a Astrea quien tenía su escudo levantado

-artemis siempre se dirigirá hacia su objetivo sin cambiar el rumbo- comentó Ikaros quien había activado su "sistema urano"

-que bueno que sabemos de ese dato- comentó la rubia angeloid, en eso un campo esférico de grandes extensiones se manifestó haciendo que la hoja de la espada de Astrea se volviera más gruesa pareciendo estar hecho de cristal púrpura al igual que su escudo que tomo una forma ovalada

-este es el máximo alcance de mi **Hacking Field,** no creas que dejaremos que seremos derrotaras- comentó Nymph quien había generado dicho campo, a la que Melan no respondió sino que comenzó a transformarse tomando una apariencia similar a de Ikaros con el "sistema urano" sólo que en versión negra

-no lo creo, es un hecho- dijo la angeloid de segunda generación para luego ir en dirección hacia sus enemigas, siendo Ikaros quien fue a su encuentro y chocar puños

 **XXX**

Obelix sintió la onda de choque que se produjo debido al enfrentamiento de angeloids, el cual trataba de ignorar y con centrarse en la tarea que tenia, ya había intentado con otro golpe el cual había profundizado un poco la abolladura que había realizado

-me va llevar horas si sigo asi- comentó el rubio considerando su método actual, por lo que decidió intentar otra manera, extendió sus alas y se elevó para luego comenzar a cargar rayos y truenos los cuales dejaría caer en el único punto debiil de la estructura

-! **muévete Obelix¡** \- advirtió el dragón plateado al portador de su longuino, quien inmediatamente retrocedió, evitando una enorme y larga hoja de color violeta que paso justo delante de el, inmediatamente activo su visión de energía para luego moverse en el aire y esquivar un total de 12 cuchillas incluyendo la que por poco lo alcanzó al principio

-"gracias por la advertencia Rathalos"-

- **no te relajes, apenas pude percibir cuando eras atacado, seguramente debe ser esa angeloid que mencionaron-**

Sin perder tiempo Obelix busco con su visión aún activa a su atacante encontrando lo justo en la base del pilar

-que mal los evitaste, ¿acaso no quieres sentir mi amor?- la visión de Obelix volvió a la normalidad al escuchar esa voz de quien parecía una joven, encontrándose con una chica que encajaba con la descripción que había recibo de la angeloid, solo que esta apretaba ser una adolescente de su edad y no una niña, tenia la túnica de una monja la cual parecía haberse desgarrado en el inferior del lado izquierdo y en la parte superior del lado derecho, esta última dejaba al descubierto su seno el cual era cubierto por una tela que de alguna manera se mantenía en su lugar, en su espalda se encontraban 3 pares de aros las cuales cada uno tenía un par de gruesas y largas cuchillas

-¿tu eres Chaos?- pregunto Obelix esperando una negativa

-así que sabes mi nombre, que bien- comentó la angeloid -aún que lo que realmente importa ! Es que sentirás mi amor¡-

Inmediatamente todas las cuchillas se extendieron hacia Obelix quien descendió esquivando las mortales hojas que trataban de alcanzarlo, una vez en el suelo siguió moviéndose con la ayuda de sus alas, rodeando y acercándose a la angeloid, mientras lo hacía extendió su mano derecha para tocar la ultima cuchilla que había esquivado, de inmediato la poderosa carga eléctrica fluyó por la superficie de metal, alcanzando a la angeloid quien pareció aturdida por la descarga, momento que el rubio aprovecho para cortar la distancia y quedar en frente de la angeloid, quien fue víctima de el golpe izquierdo con una carga eléctrica similar a la anterior

-lo siento en todo mi cuerpo, es muy intenso, el amor que siento de parece de ti- dijo la angeloid quien aún era víctima de la electricidad, para consternación de Obelix

-"esta angeloid, no está bien"- fue el pensamiento del demonio al escuchar las palabras de su oponente, en eso retrocedió mediante un salto esquivando ser atravesado por las cuchillas de la angeloid

 **XXX**

El cruce de shibuya así era como se conoce a la famosa intersección que se encuentra en Tokio, el lugar que tiene un gran parecido a una intersección de la ciudad de Nueva York es también conocido como el lugar más transitado del mundo, sin embargo en sus calles ocurría un movimiento que jamás se esperaría que sucediera como el vuelo de máquinas desconocidas que eran enfrentados por un grupo en especifico

Vergil, uno de los miembros de dicho grupo se encontraba en una persecución aérea, siendo el él perseguido por máquinas con aspecto de ángel, aun así el Sparda se azul aún transformado invoco algunas espadas que lanzó contra algunas de las máquina que lo perseguían, quedando sólo una maquina que continuaba la persecución, de pronto Jin apareció para llevarse a la maquina por delante hasta chocar con otra máquina hasta impactar conta el muro de un edificio, otra máquina apareció intentando atacar a Jin sólo para ser clavado por una de las cuchillas que conformaban sus alas, Jin tomó impulso para luego elevarse tanto como pudo para luego caer al suelo llevándose consigo a otra máquina

-ya lo vi venir- comentó para sí mismo el Sparda de azul para luego continuar

Haciendo uso de sus alas Jin desacelero dejando que su acompañante calle a de manera brusca contra el pavimento, otra máquina trato de atacarlo por la espalda, solo para ser arrastrado por un esfera de oscuridad lanzada por cortesía de Lana quien junto a Dante hacían equipo, el Sparda transformado hacia uso de su pistola marfil y su espada rebelión, mientras que la hechicera usaba su báculo y su portal, en cierto momento ambos se miraron para luego asentir, de manera coordinada Dante lanzó su espada y Lana su portal los cuales se convirtieron en peligrosos discos que cortaron a 2 máquinas cada uno para luego regresar con sus dueños

-ese fue un buen movimiento- comentó Dante

-sólo seguí tu idea- respondió la peli celeste

-por eso te estoy felicitando-

En eso 6 máquinas rodearon a la pareja dispuestos a atacarlos, solo para que un auto que salio volando, llevándose a 3 de las maquinas por delante, mientras que las otras 3 fueron golpeadas por murciélagos eléctricos

-no te distraídas querido- dijo Nevan llamando la atención del albino

-será que hagas caso a tu chica- comentó Claudio

En eso otras 4 máquinas aparecieron cerca de ellos, no dieron más de 3 pasos para luego ser cortados por la espada de Impa, en eso Trish aprecio corriendo para subir sobre un auto y luego saltar sobre la hoja de la espada de la morena, una vez en el aire comenzó a girar con su pierna derecha extendida la cual libero electricidad convirtiéndose en una rueda eléctrica la cual fue alcanzado por 3 máquinas las cuales terminaron hechas pedazos, uso a una cuarta máquina como apoyo para su pie el cual aún estaba cargado de electricidad para retroceder y caer de vuelta al suelo

-será mejor que no se distraigan o les costará caro- dijo Impa para luego correr a enfrentar a más enemigos

-yo le sugeriría que tenga más cuidado, pero dudo que me vaya a escuchar- dijo Trish para luego seguir a la morena

En otro lado Sakuya hacia uso de báculo para desviar la espada de una máquina a la cual golpeó con el lado inferior de sé en la cara de la maquina, mientras que Konan le quitaba el brazo a otra máquina con sus garras negras para después usar las blancas para empatar la contra la pared, ambas se reunieron después de acabar con sus enemigos, inmediatamente ambas se dieron la vuelta, una para lanzar un talismán que hizo levitar algunas piedras mientras que la otra invoco espadas de luz blanca las cuales lanzaron contra 6 máquinas que acababan de aparecer

-debemos darnos prisa y acabar con todas estas cosas- dijo la peli azul quien de manera disimulada hacia el enorme objeto volador

-tranquila ella estara bien, resistirá hasta que podamos ir a ayudarlas- dijo la onmiyouji sabiendo de la preocupación de su compañera

Una máquina descendió con su espada en alto, pero esta desapareció antes de que alcanzará a alguna de las 2 para que luego se escuchara un fuerte sonido metálico, ambas fijaron su atención en el origen, encontrándose con una máquina clavada de cabeza contra el suelo la cual se desplomó dejando ver a Ahri quien les saludo para después dar un salto y sugerencias de una de las paredes de uno de los edificios para luego invocar algunas bolas de fuego blanco que lanzó contra algunas máquinas que intentaron atacarla, luego tomó impulso para después caer sobre otra máquina a la cual arrastró unos metros, en eso 2 máquinas aparecieron por ambos lados de la youkai, de pronto Tier apareció delante de una de las para atravesar la con su espada y la otra fue alcanzada por una patada voladora de Eliza

-parece que ya se están cansando- dijo la vampiresa

-aún puedo continuar ¿tu Tier?- pregunto la youkai a su compañera

-estoy dispuesta a continuar, aun si llego a mi límite- respondió la rubia

Entonces sobre ellas paso cierto espíritu en dirección hacia uno de los edificios, era seguida de cerca por un par de máquinas, tal parecía que iba a ir de frente contra una de las ventanas del edificio, entonces freno, deteniéndose a unos centímetros de este, al contrario de las maquinas que se adentraron en el edificio, Fay no perdió tiempo y tomó su forma de espada para cortar las cabezas de sus enemigos, dicha espada salió del edificio para luego elevarse y partir por la mitad a otra máquina que intentaba llegar a la parte superior del edificio al igual que otra máquina que estaba más arriba, esta fue atravesada por una flecha brillante de parece de Zelda quien apunto con su arco hacia adelante haciendo aparecer 3 flechas, tenso la cuerda para después dejar ir los proyectiles en contra de sus objetivos

-gracias por cubrirme Fay, sin ti no tendría alguna oportunidad para disparar las flechas- dijo la ex princesa

-no tiene por que agradecer, sólo sigo sus ordenes mi Lady- dijo el espíritu -informaré de la situación a Lady Impa-

Haciendo uso del sustema de comunicacio del equipo Fay informó del avance que tenían, siendo seguido por los demás miembros quienes también habían acabado a una mayoría de los enemigos que estaban enfrentando

-hay que reagruparse, ahora- fue la orden de Impa la cual todos acataron

No tardaron más que unos segundos para que todo el equipo se reuniera en la intersección formando un círculo, nadie dejo de observar a los pocas máquinas que aún estaban a su alrededor

-la única parte del plan que hemos podido cumplir hasta el momento fue el atraer a estas cosas asta aqui- comentó Dante quien veía a algunas máquinas a través de los edificios y delante de ellos

-tal vez sea pequeño pero sigue siendo un avance, además aun los debemos distraer - dijo el Sparda mayor recordando que el hecho de llamar la atención de estas máquinas era para evitar que se centren el Obelix

-no necesitaba de tu ayuda- dijo Eliza quien apareció en el aire con un destello oscuro alado de Jin

-pero si necesitamos acabar rápido con estas cosas- responsabilidad dio el poseedor de la maldición

-este no es un buen momento para diacutir- dijo Claudio con cierta molestia

-nos están manteniendo a la defensiva- comentó Tier

-esas cosas se movieron mientras nos concentramos en las otras máquinas- dijo Trish señalando a unas máquinas diferentes

Eran el doble de grandes que las máquinas que habían estado enfrentando, parecían tener una armadura combinada con tunica, una maza de energía en la mano derecha y un escudo redondo con un sol grabado en el centro, además poseían 2 pares de alas de energía, a pesar de su apariencia estas máquinas no se habían unido a la batalla en ningún momento, lo cual desconcerto un poco, no fue después de un ataque accidental hacia una de estas que descubrieron que cuando eran amaneazadas esas máquinas daban especie de refuerzo a las máquinas aliadas las cuales atacarían a lo que sea que se hubiera acercado, despues de todo que otra razón habría para que cerca de una docena de máquinas se fueran en contra de Dante sólo por pasar cerca de la ubicación de una de esas

-primera fase: eliminar a la mayor cantidad de enemigos ofensivos posibles, eso está completo, momento de pasar a la siguiente fase- dijo Impa para invocar un sello mágico en el cual metió su mano para sacar una espada larga de empuñadura dorada la cual puso en su espalda como remplazo de su naginata

Sin perder tiempo las parejas formaron, Vergil y Claudio, Jin y Eliza, Dante y Bayoneta, para comenzar a avanzar a través de las maquinas en dirección a las más grandes, esto ya que hasta el momento habían demostrado poder hacer frente a varios adversarios con relativa facilidad, lo cual les permitiría poder romper entre 2 con cualquier defensa que las máquinas pusieran, mientras que los demás se encargarían de rematar a todos los que faltaban

Y fue tal como había previsto, las parejas fueron rodeadas por una docena de máquinas que habían acudido para proteger a las más grandes, solo para terminar hechas pedazos, el resultado estaba dicho

Sin embargo, los pedazos que estaban tirados en todas partes comenzaron a moverse y juntarse formando varias figuras que habían estado derrotando, estas atacaron apenas estuvieron armados

Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre Trish quien esquivo el ataque para luego clavar su espada en el pecho de la maquina, retiro su arma esperando haber acabado con su enemigo, las este sorprendió al volver a atacar con su espada

Sakuya reaccionó inmediatamente para hacer uso de sus talismanes e invocar piedras rodeadas de poder que salieron disparadas como balas en contra de una máquina que descendía hacia ella, esta perdió una parte de su ala y callo al suelo sólo para volver a levantarse y atacar a la onmiyouji que se encontraba cerca

Tier entró en un choque de espadas con otra máquina, inmediatamente hizo fuerza para separarse para después cortar le a su oponente el brazo hasta la altura del codo, aun así Está sorprendió al crear otra espada en su mano izquierda con la cual atacó

Mientras Lana hacia alguna piruetas para evitar la hoja ardiente de otro robot, siguió de esa manera hasta quedar cerca de una pared, por lo que invoco su portal por el cual entró para aparecer detrás de su enemigo para después invocar un muro mágico que choco contra la maquina, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como el muro se rompía dañando sólo el brazo derecho de su enemigo

Por su parte Zelda invoco su arco con 3 flechas que se clavaron en el pecho de su enemigo quien sólo se detuvo por unos momentos para luego continuar su avance hacia Zelda quien no esperaba que eso sucediera, por lo que solo alcanzó a cubrirse con su brazo derecho esperando recibir el ataque, sin embargo sólo sintió el calor de la hoja ardiente del arma de su enemigo y algo que estaba entre su mano derecha

Abrió los ojos para ver a Fay en su forma de espada que se encontraba en su mano y bloqueaba las espadas de sus enemigos, con un repentino movimiento la espada en la que Fay se había convertido hizo retroceder a las máquinas, Zelda no perdió tiempo e invoco su batuta para crear una corriente de aire concentrada que golpeó a los enemigos logrando hacer distancia

Impa por su parte saco su espada de su funda, dejando ver las joyas que esta tenía, dejó ir un corte contra una maquina que fue lanzado hacia la derecha, solo su brazo y parte de su lado derecho se habían hecho pedazos

-imposible- dijo Impa antes de tener que defenderse, por unos momentos observó a las demás y su batalla contra sus enemigos, y lo supo, iban a perder si ella no hacía algo, entonces la gema verde comenzó a brillar

Ahri hizo una pirueta para evitar la espada de una máquina un la seguía por detrás, sin perder tiempo creo 3 bolas de fuego que explotaron al hacer contacto con la máquina, la youkai se dispuso a ir a combatir a sus otros enemigos, sin embargo sus sentidos la alertaron por lo que se dio la vuelta y detuvo el brazo con la hoja llameante del enemigo quien a excepción de un poco de hollín se encontraba bien

Poco a poco la maquina iba ganando al imprimir fuerza, logrando doblegar a la youkai quien cerró los ojos al hacer tanto esfuerzo, de un momento a otro el brazo de la maquina se detuvo y Ahri abrió sus ojos, los cuales brillaban en luz azul tenue

Konan cruzó sus brazos para usar los guanteletes de sus garras como escudo para bloquear la hoja de su enemigo, sin perder tiempo se impulso con sus alas para llevárselo por delante mientras deshacía el cruz e de sus brazos y clavar sus garras en el pecho de su enemigo y sacarlos por el hombro derecho

Aún así de manera inesperada, la máquina levantó su espada e hizo un corte en las alas blancas de la mastema, quien por el dolor perdió el balance y cayó al suelo siendo seguida por su enemigo para acabar con ella, entonces una luz blanca cubrió a Konan

Por su parte los 3 equipos que habían ido a encargarse de las maquinas más voluminosas estaban en un aprieto que no tenia nada que ver con la reaparición de los enemigos derrotados los cuales parecían tener un poco mas de resistencia, eso era algo con lo que podían lidiar, algo que no podían decir de sus compañeras quienes eran hábiles, pero ya estaban alcanzando sus límites, así que estaban en la mitad del camino decidiendo si dividirse para salvar a las demás y tratar de acabar con las maquinas al mismo tiempo

En eso escucharon el sonido de una fuerte descarga eléctrica, siendo la responsable Impa con su espada rodeada de electricidad verde y la gema del mismo color brillando, una máquina que parecía sufrir sobrecarga estaba contra una pared

Seguidamente el torso y cabeza de una máquina salió volando hasta chocar contra el suelo, Ahri se reveló como la culpable, al menos eso decía sus brillantes ojos, las 9 colas blancas que mostraba

Un brillo llamó también su atención, se encontraron con la ángel caído que tenia sus alas izquierdas brillaban al igual que el ojo y garras del mimo lado, como si estuvieran hechos de luz, las alas, su ojo y garras de la derecha parecían estar hechos de una bruma oscura

Todos los enemigos fijaron su atención en las 3 para comenzar a atacarlas, como si las tomarán como prioridad

Un grupo de 3 se elevó para caer con sus espadas sobre Impa puso su espada de forma horizontal haciendo que la gema amarilla brillara, una cúpula de energía del mismo color apareció protegiendo a la sheika, seguidamente dio un corte horizontal que género una corriente de aire que creo un pequeño tornado que atrapó a las máquinas y atrajo a otras que se acercaban mientras la gema blanca brillaba, seguidamente Impa sujeto su espada de forma invertida, la gema azul fue la que brillo al mismo tiempo que varios bloques y esferas con puntas de hielo aparecían ene el interior del tornado golpeando a las máquinas, la corriente de aire fue disminuyendo poco a poco mientras pedazos de hielo y máquinas hechas pedazos caían al suelo como si de una lluvia se tratase

Ahri no perdió y se acercó a gran velocidad a la maquina más cercana para luego atravesar lo con todas sus colas con las cuales hizo fuerza y lo partirlo por la mitad, de inmediato dio un salto hacia atrás para evadir el ataque a traición de una máquina, mientras que estaba en el aire giro su cuerpo y enredo sus colas en el cuerpo de su enemigo en quien callo con una patada que le atravesó el pecho, se volvió a levantar sólo para ver 3 máquinas que pretendían atacarla, algo con lo que la youkai no estaba de acuerdo, por lo que extendió sus colas y en las puntas de estas se crearon flamas blancas las cuales tomaron forma de rostros, sin decir nada las flamas salieron disparadas en contra el pecho de las maquinas que comenzaron a arden, fundiendo el metal que cayó al suelo sin siquiera alcanzar a Ahri

Konan vio con atención a una máquina que decencia hacia su dirección con su espada en alto, levantar sus alas derechas, haciendo que la oscuridad chocará contra la espada haciendo que esta desaparezca y un movimiento rápido de la arma que portaba en dicha mano fue lo que necesito la ángel caído para deshacerse de su enemigo, otra máquina apareció intentando un ataque a traición por la espalda, Konan sólo giro por la derecha alcanzando con sus garras a la maquina la cual se torno opaca perdiendo movilidad y sin nada que hacer al ser partido por las alas derechas de la ángel caído, dos máquinas se lanzaron de los lados, por lo que ella solo se inclino levemente mientras sus alas se extendieron atravesando a sus oponentes, el de la izquierda fue partido y el de la derecha cayó al suelo para no levantarse, seguidamente la peli azul se elevó en el aire, 2 máquinas la siguieron, acortando distancia muy rápido, ene ese momento Konan exterior dio sus brazos y replegó sus alas y comenzó a girar mientras caía golpeando a sus perseguidores en el proceso, estos cayeron al suelo en pedazos de distintos tamaños

Esa fue todo lo que necesitaron los grupos para continuar con su respectivos asaltos, teniendo como prioridad terminarlo lo más rápido posible

 **-** **PDEE BARMA** **-**

Y eso era lo que Bayoneta tenía pensado hacer en ese instante, razón por la que después de realizar unos movimientos sugerentes invoco a su demonio familiar quien se alzaba con los edificios a su alrededor, esta comenzó al atacar a las máquinas a su alrededor los cuales parecían unos mosquitos que caían al suelo, con toda la atención de ese lado desviada, Dante no perdió tiempo e invoco su familiar para luego elevarse en el aire mientras Nevan cambiaba a su forma de guadaña, para luego defender en picada, la máquina apenas se percató para intentar defenderse con su escudo, sin embargo ya era tarde, la hoja del arma que era Nevan se rodeo de electricidad la cual choco con el escudo, encontrando resistencia de unos segundos para romper la defensa y atravesar el brazo de la maquina y alcanzar el rostro de la maquina la cual recibió toda la descarga eléctrica que contenía la hoja, al ver eso Dante retraso su arma y retrocedió has te quedar fuera de alcance de la explosión que produjo la sobrecargada máquina

Claudio vio a aúna máquina que se precipitaba hacia el, aun así esto no lo intimidó, haciendo uso de las capacidades de su balance breaker dio un salto para teclear la maquina a la que se llevó por delante hasta chocar contra un edificio, para luego atravesar el pecho de la maquina con su puño, después comenzó a levitar a la altura en la que se encontraba observó a los enemigos que aún quedaban e inmediatamente creo la flecha de luz a la que estaba tan acostumbrado la cual salió disparada, entonces a mitad de camino esta se dividió en otras 7 que atravesaron a las máquinas, el Sparta mayor no se quedo atrás y se elevó en el aire siendo seguido por 5 máquinas, una vez que alcanzó cierta altura se detuvo para sacar su espada de su funda y después comenzar a girar cortando a las máquinas que se intentaban acercarse a el, el semi demonio observó los enemigos que tenia delante 4 máquinas que estaba entre el y su objetivo al cual debía acabar inmediatamente, entonces el aura azul oscuro lo rodeo para luego descender a gran velocidad, mientras movió su espada a tal velocidad que solo se veían destellos que cortaban a las 4 máquinas que intentaron hacerle frente, siguió de largo hasta alcanzar el pecho de la maquina más grande, al hacerlo aumento la velocidad de sus cortes y para terminar atravesando al ser metálico que cayó pesadamente contra el suelo

Jin bloqueo la espada ardiente de uno de sus enemigos con su brazo izquierdo, luego realizó un gancho derecho que el voy a la maquina por los aires contra su voluntad, esta apenas se repuso del ataque al estar en el aire, solo para que Jin apareciera sobre esta para obligarlo a descender con un golpe martillo de ambas manos, no se detuvo hay por lo que el rubí en su frente brillo para disparar un láser que atravesó a otra la maquina que pretendía atacarlo, movió su rostro pata acabar con otras que están siguiendo su ejemplo, llamando haci la atención de la mayoría de sus enemigos, algo que Eliza aprovecho, haciendo uso de su habilidad de convertirse en sombras tomó de sorpresa a una máquina que recibió un rodillazo en su rostro, una espada ardiente la intento atravesar, lo cual evitó con su habilidad para aparecer a unos metros de su enemigo con su mano envuelta en oscuridad, otras 6 máquina se unieron para luego avanzar hacia la vampiresa quien mostró una sonrisa confiada, entonces desapareció, para aparecer de late de las maquinas y movió la mano que estaba rodeada de su poder dejando ir una onda oscura la cual las maquinas no pudieron esquivar, la vampiresa no se detuvo hay y corrió hacia su objetivo, esta vez sus 2 manos fueron rodeadas por oscuridad, maquina al ver la cercanía de su agresora levantó su mazo el cual dejo caer, solo para ver como esta daba un salto mientras juntaba sus manos, la máquina hizo un último movimiento, levanto su escudo, solo para ver que Eliza aparecía entre su defensa y su rostro, una explosión oscura envolvió a la maquina mientra la vampiresa parecía a unos metros de distancia

 **XXX**

Mientras tanto las angeloids tenían un enfrentamiento contra melan, en la cual habían estado obligando a esta última a tomar la defensiva con Ikaros y Astrea siendo las atacantes y Nymph actuando como un apoyo que atacaba de vez en cuando

Tal como en estos momentos en los que Astrea se dirigio a la angeloid de negro con un corte giratorio, melan logró percatarse por poco de la espada mejorada de la angeloid rubia, que no podía detener ni haciendo uso de sus escudos, por lo que tuvo que retroceder evitando por pocos centímetros el arma, para luego moverse a la izquierda, evitando un corte descendente, para después usar sus alas y tomar distancia, evitando el corte ascendente de la rubia

Una vez a distancia se preparó para el contra ataque, de pronto un rayo multicolor impacto contra sus escudos, fijo su atención a sus alrededores logrando encontrar a la pequeña angeloid peli celeste, se dispuso atacarla, sin embargo sus sensores le indicaron tiene que dar la vuelta

Al hacerlo cruzó sus brazos logrando bloquear un golpe derecho, seguido de 2 patadas giratorias que la hicieron retroceder unos metros, la responsable de este último ataque no era otra que Ikaros

Melan dedico unos segundos a ver a la peli rosa y a la rubia quienes se encontraban a unos metros a la derecha e izquierda, Nymph no se encontraba a la vista debido a su camuflaje pero aun estaba cerca ya que eso era necesario para mantener la espada y escudo de Astrea activos y a la espera de alguna oportunidad para volver a atacar

-sus esfuerzos son inútiles- dijo la angeloid de segunda generación -no importa lo que intenten, terminarán fracasando-

-si no te diste cuenta nosotras somos 3 y tu no has hecho más que huir- respondió la angeloid rubia

-has evitado los ataques de Astrea, neutralizado los de Nymph y reducido los míos, en algún momento deberás cometer un error- comentó Ikaros llamando la atención de su doble en negro

-en realidad ustedes ya cometieron el error- respondió melan, justo después apareció un rayo multicolor a sus espaldas sólo que esta vez no uso su escudo para bloquear el ataque

En su lugar uso sus las para moverse a la derecha y dar la vuelta logrando ver a Nymph, agitó sus alas fue hacia la pequeña angeloid quien apenas alcanzó a reaccionar para volver a activar su camuflaje, sin embargo melan no estaba dispuesta a dejarla escapar y disparo varios proyectiles que impactaron contra Nymph haciendo que pierda su camuflaje

-no tienen poder- escucho Nymph al sentir ser atrapada por la espalda, sintió un intenso dolor, para después caer hacia abajo

Astrea trato de alcanzar a la angeloid de negro cuando esta disparo contra Nymph, logró divisar una silueta en medio de la cortina de humo que se había generado, esperando que su compañera este bien, levanto su espada mejorada, entonces noto que esta volvía a tomar su forma original, aun así no se detuvo y dirigió su arma contra su enemigo

-son débiles- fue lo que escucho seguido de el sonido de su espada rompiéndose al chocar contra el escudo de su enemiga, instintivamente levantó su escudo, solo para que este fuera atravesado por el golpe de su enemiga el cual impacto contra ella mara después caer al suelo

Ikaros al ver que sus compañeras caer lo supo, no podría ganar, su enemiga había sido capas dejar incapacitadas tanto a Nymph y Astrea, mientras que ella solo se había mantenido a la defensiva

-tu que eras la mejor angelodid de generacion anterior, mas que nadie ya debe hacerse dado cuenta-

-todo este tiempo podías haberte hechos cargo de nosotras desde el principio, pero en vez de eso decidiste hacernos creer que teníamos una oportunidad, lo cual fue tu único error-Inmediatamente Ikaros invoco su arco y flecha con poder capaz de borra una ciudad, el "apollon", al mismo tiempo que activo su escudo "aeigis" en un radio de 10 metros

-sabes que al hacer eso te estás condenando, ni siquiera tu serias capas de salir ilesa de esto-

-¿y tu crees ser capaz de hacerlo?- dicho esto dejo ir el poderoso proyectil

Poco después el escudo que contuvo el poder se desvaneció dejando libre el humo de la explosión, de esta caía Ikaros, su falda estaba quemada en su mayoría, la parte superior de su traje se había reducido a 2 pedazos de que cubrían sus pechos y las protecciones habían desaparecido, los daños que había recibido eran bastantes, su sistema de vuelo había sido el más dañado, por eso le extraño que de un momento a otro dejo de caer

-nunca creí ver a la "uranus queen" en este estado- dijo la angeloid rubia, había perdido sus armas de ataque y defensa, pero su sus alas no habían sido dañadas, razón por la cual pudo alzar vuelo para atrapar a su compañera

Mientras tanto en la cima de un edificio se encontraba Nymph, de las 3 ella podría considerarse la que menos daños había sufrido, aun así no dejaba de ser importante, sus alas habían sido arrancadas, con pesar llevo su mano derecha hasta lo que quedaba de su ala izquierda

-lamento lo de tus alas Nymph-sempai- dijo Astrea mientras soltaba a una Ikaros quien apenas tocó el suelo, dar algunos pasos y por poco caer, Astrea la sujeto para evitar su caida

-a comparación de ustedes, creo que lo mio no es nada- comento Nymph señalando las pérdidas de las armas de la rubia y la condición de la peli rosa

-máster podría ayudarnos con eso, además logramos cumplir con nuestra misión- señaló la familiar de Obelix a sus compañeras

De pronto varios proyectiles impactaron contra el suelo veraneo explosiones que alcanzaron dañarlas, apenas cayeron al suelo trataron de levantarse

-como dije antes sus esfuerzos son inútiles- dijo la angeloid de negro, quien se encontraba volando sobre ellas -estabas tan desesperada por derrotarme que no tomaste en cuenta mi propio escudo aegis-

Entonces comprendieron como es que su actual enemiga seguía con vida, pero aun así el sólo hecho de pensar que pudo sobrevivir al ataque directo de apollon sólo con su escudo era algo inaudito para ellas

Melan ignoro los pensamientos de sus enemigas para descender hasta donde se encontraba Ikaros, la tomó del cuello con una sola mano para después ejercer presión

-no pudieron detenerme, ya han fracasado- comento Melan con su tono carente de emociones, aun así Ikaros lentamente levantó su brazo derecho e intentar soltarse del agarre, lo que sorprendió a las otras angeloids, y que le pareció curioso a Melan -aun intentas luchar ¿por qué?-

-a-aun no, d-debo cumplir co-on la orden que-e me dio mas-ster- a su mente vinieron las palabras que el rubio le dio antes de que comenzará el ataque

"pase lo que pase, sin importar como, hay que regresar a como de lugar", fue lo que les dijo a Astrea Nymph e Ikaros, cada una tenía intención de cumplir con dicha orden por distintas razones, pero a la vez el mismo, sus maestros, por lo que las angeloids beta y delta se levantaron, Ikaros puso más fuerza en su brazo, logrando hacer que su copia soltara el agarre para luego alejarla, ante el asombro no mostrado de esta

Entonces sucedió, una esfera de luz rodeo los cuerpos de las 3 angeloids de primera generación, está se fue comprimiendo alrededor de sus cuerpos para luego desvanecerse revelando a las angeloids, quienes habían sufrido cambios

Astrea había adquirido una armadura, peto blanco con azul que dejaba su vientre a la vista, faldon3s azules en los costados y protectores metálicos blancos hasta la altura de sus muslos, sus adornos en la cabeza se habían hecho un poco más largos, su escudo y espada también habían cambiado, unas piezas azules flotaban a los lados de ella, todo el atuendo pareciera una Valkiria

En el caso de Nymph su vestuario también cambio, parecía tener un vestido corto blanco, 2 largas piezas blancas con líneas negras flotaban cerca de sus hombros, más abajo cerca del suelo flotaban otras 10 pequeñas piezas, y sus alas iridesentes ahora parecían enormes alas de mariposas con 4 puntas en la parte inferior cada una

Por último pero no menos importante Ikaros, al igual que Nymph tenía un par de piezas que flotaban cerca de sa hombros, 2 piezas más pequeñas flotaban a cada lado de ella, además de queahora contaba con 2 pares de alas las cuales brillaban en un color rosa al igual que su aureola

Las tres angeloids se observaron entre si mismas por un momento, no sabían que había pasado para que de un momento a otro estuvieran en este estado, por lo que hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió hacer en esos momentos al tener a su enemiga delante de ellas

Astrea fue la primera, en moverse, para sorpresa tanto suya como la de Melan, apareció en un parpadeo delante de esta última, aun así dejo caer su espada contra su enemiga

En el último segundo el escudo de esta última se volvió a interponer, como resultado la espada hizo aparecer fisuras en el escudo el cual pareció resistir, aun así la rubia angeloid siguió imprimiendo fuerza, entonces su escudo desapareció en contra de su voluntad, inmediatamente trató de retroceder un poco, pero aun así fue alcanzada por la espada de Astrea

Entonces Ikaros cerró la distancia entre ella y su gemela, para luego superarla contra sus fuerzas y lanzarla hacia arriba, sin perder tiempo varios proyectiles fueron en dirección hacia Melan, quien apenas puedo estabilizarse, trató de activar sus escudos o responder al fuego enemigo, pero por alguna razón nada parecía responder a sus comandos, por lo que recibió de lleno cada uno de los proyectiles

 **XXX**

-¡imposible!- dijo el ángel levantándose de su lugar al ver como su ejército y Melan eran eliminados

-esto es inaudito, ¿como es posible que esos seguidores de ese demonio hayan podido logar esa hazaña? Y esas angeloids, después de todo este tiempo, ellas tenían ese sistema- el ángel se calmó por unos momentos para después hablar -bien si quieren defender ese inmundo lugar, entonces desareceran junto a el-

 **XXX**

Obelix volvió a esquivar otra de las cuchillas de su enemiga, quien la perseguía en el aire, por lo que ahora era un juego de gato y ratón, y el era el ratón

-esto ya me harta- dijo el rubio para luego dar la vuelta sobre su propio eje para lanzar algunos rayos contra su enemiga, está uso sus cuchillas como escudo para evitar el daño -y eso también-

-vamos no tienes por que huir, sólo quiero que sientas mi amor- dijo la angeloid haciendo que una de sus cuchillas se alargará bastante, para después tratar de cortar al rubio quien se elevó un poco para evitar la enorme hoja, en ese momento la hoja subió, logrando golpear al rubio sin hacerle daño más que un corte

Obelix empezó a girar en el aire tratando de estabilizarse, apenas lo logró noto 2 enemormes cuchillas a ambos lados que se cerraron rápidamente, inmediatamente Obelix extendió ambos brazo e invocó 2 sellos mágicos a los lados que actuaron como escudo logrando frenar las cuchillas, entonces noto otras 2 cuchillas que venían por delante, cuando alguien se puso delante el, seguido de el sonido de un impacto

-parece que llegue a tiempo- dijo la angel quien estaba delante de el con un sello mágico bloqueando las cuchillas de la angeloid

-eso quiere decir que ahora deberé creer en los milagros- comento el rubio sintiendo alegría al ver a la ángel -aunque me gustaría que este reencuentro fuera en otras circunstancias-

-debo decir que no esperaba tener que venir a salvarte apenas me levanté- dijo Karissa -no me importa cuando pueda evitar una trajedia-

Inmediatamente ella creo una lanza de luz sobre ella la cual salió volando a una gran velocidad, la angeloid uso sus cuchillas restante para interceptar el proyectil, sin embargo la lanza resultó más rápida y siguió su trayecto, por lo que la Chaos se vio forzada a moverse para evitar el arma de luz, por lo que tuvo que retraer sus cuchillas para poder hacerlo

-¿a qué te refieres con evitar una tragedia?- cuestionó el rubio una vez que estuvo libre

-Minos sabe como operar todo en la sinapsis, sobre todo los sistemas de seguridad, pudo reprogramarlos para que sean sus armas y como ya han eliminado a la mayoría de los centinelas es probable que use el "zeus" para acabar a los demás y a la ciudad-

Obelix no sabía que tan poderoso era ese Zeus que Karissa mencionaba, pero sólo pensar que podía borrar la ciudad que estaba debajo de ellos, tenía que hacer algo

-toda arma como ese debe usar energía para poder usarse, sólo necesito acceder al interior de esta cosa para poder encontrar su fuente y podré encargarme de el resto-

Karissa observó al rubio quien tenía una sonrisa confiada por la idea que acababa de proponer, por un momento Obelix fue reemplazado por una versión más joven de este, la ángel no pudo evitar sonreír

-parece que hay cosas que no cambian para nada- comento la ángel en voz alta -pero necesitarias debilitar el blindaje de esta cosa-

-estaba trabajando en eso antes de ser interrumpido- dijo el rubio viendo el lugar donde había golpeado con anterioridad -solo necesito que ella este entretenida-

-entonces déjame que yo me encargué de ella- propuso la ángel por lo que el rubio se preparo

-cuento contigo- dicho esto el cuerpo del rubio fue rodeado por electricidad

Inmediatamente Karissa invocó a su alrededor varias espadas de luz que fueron en dirección hacia la angeloid de segunda generación quien se cubrió con sus cuchillas, logrando bloquear las armas de la ángel

-¿regresaste para sentir mi amor? estoy tan feliz, ahora podré darles mi amor a ambos- comento Chaos

-hasta donde yo se, en este momento sólo estamos tu y yo, ¿por que no miras a tu alrededor?- entonces la angeloid obedeció, sólo para ver que aparte de Karissa no se encontraba nada más, excepto un agujero que antes no había

-¿acaso ese chico huyó? ¿acaso no quiere sentir mi amor?- pregunto la angeloid

-Chaos eres una inocente recién nacida que tiene un concepto equivocado del amor, un error que debe corregirse-

Entonces las alas de Karissa comenzaron a brillar, hasta que estas se volvieron de luz plteada al igual que sus ojos, su cabello mantuvo su tono pero aun así comenzó a resplandeser, sobre ella apareció una aureola plateada, mientras una luz plateada rodeo a la ángel, como si de un aura se tratara

-¿qué es eso? es muy bello- comento la angeloid al ver la apariencia de Karissa

-esto es todo lo que necesito para terminar con esto- dicho esto la ángel como en dirección a Chaos

Esta al ver a su enemiga acercarse, atacó con sus cuchillas, no sabía que era lo que Karissa pretendía, pero no iba a dejarla acercarse, al menos esa era su intención, la ángel demostró que su velocidad había aumentado, volaba dejando un rastrodeluz detrás de ella, e tomes Chaos repleto todas sus cuchillas para atacar con todas ella a la vez, entonces cuando sus cuchillas estaban apuntó de alcanzar a la ángel está desaparecía para después aparecer delante de ella con la mano extendida la cual alcanzó a hacer contacto con ella

Entonces fue cuando vio algunas imágenes, en una madre que abrazaba a su recién nacido para después besar a su esposo, 2 ancianos que a pesar de su edad estaban alegres por la compañía de su familia, un chico que abrazaba a un chica

-¿que es esto?- pregunto la angeloid

-cuando un ángel es capaz de adquirir sus forma abstracta, puede dominar la empatía, la capacidad de percibir las emociones a tal grado se puede elegir que emociones quieres percibir- explicó Karissa -esto lo que vez son las distintas formas de amor-

-es hermoso- dijo la angeloid, entonces su rostro expresó confusión -e-entonces ¿que era lo yo que estaba haciendo haciendo antes?-

-Ssshhiiiii- silencio Karissa a la angeloid mientras la abrazaba haciendo que está se calme -tranquila, todo estará bien ahora pequeña, por ahora duerme-

Apesar de que ninguna angeloid era capaz de soñar, independientemente de la generación a la que pertenezca, Chaos cerró los ojos para entrar en un sueño, mientras que, tanto ella como Karissa descendían lentamente hasta la superficie

 **XXX**

-vamos deprisa- se dijo Obelix a si mismo mientras atravesaba otro piso con su cuerpo rodeado por electricidad, había aprovechado la distracción que Karissa le había dado al momento de atacar a Chaos para golpear el punto que anteriormente logrando ingresar a interior

Una vez dentro uso su visión para percibir la energía, y la encontró, en la parte inferior de la nave, así que hizo lo único que encontró razonable, atravesar todo lo que encontrará delante de el

Ya llevaba algunos unos minutos cuando por fin llegó, una gran estructura metálica, en el centro de todo una gran cantidad de energía en forma de esfera la cual emanaba esa esencia celestial la cual podía sentir desde donde estaba, por lo que cargo electricidad para luego lanzar un rayo, el resultado los rayos fueron redirigidos a las paredes del lugar, con su visión pudo ver que su electricidad se dicipaba en estas

-parece que intentar sobrecargarlos no es opción, tendré que recurrir al plan B, sólo espero que funcione- comento el rubio para si mismo para luego cerrar sus ojos

El cuerpo del rubio comenzó a desprender electricidad, descargas amarillas y azules, su cabello se erizo al mismo tiempo que comenzó a resplandeser, sus alas se transformaron en electricidad amarilla, abrió sus ojos los cuales centellavan en electricidad azul

-hora de comprobar si mi forma verdadera puede manipular la energía sacra- dijo el rubio para después extender sus manos a ambos lados

Entonces varios rayos surgieron de la esfera que se encontraba debajo de Obelix, este los dirigio hacia las paredes, tal como los rayos que anteriormente había lanzado el rubio, estos comenzaban a disiparse

-¡AAAAhhhh!- fue el grito que lanzó el rubio quien se esforzaba por mantener el control sobre una energía que normalmente mataría a un demonio

-"no voy a perderlos, no pienso hacerlo, no mientras pueda evitarlo"- en ese momento los rayos que iban hacia las paredes aumentaron de intensidad, y entonces estos desaparecieron, la fuente de energía había sido inhabilitada, el rubio quien respiraba de manera quitada dio una sonrisa, para luego perder su transformación y caer debido al esfuerzo

Antes de cerrar sus ojos pudo ver como cierta ángel iba a su encuentro

-¡Naruto-kun!- fue lo último que el rubio escucho antes de perder la conciencia

 **XXX**

-muy bien, recuerden deben entregar estos mensajes, son de usa importancia y debem estregarse ¿entendido?- dijo el líder de los ángeles caídos, Azazel a 2 de sus subordinados quienes asistieron para luego salir y cumplir con sus órdenes

Una vez sólo este dio un suspiro, francamente no creyó que todo llegará hasta donde estaba, todo había empezado cuando había recibido informes de ataques de parte de los ángeles, esto llamo su atención inmediatamente, sabía que algo pasaba y Michael tenía nada que ver, por lo que comenzó a investigar, lo que averiguo no le gusto para nada, alguien quería que se reanudará la guerra de las tres grandes facciones

Sabía que debía hacer algo, y así lo hizo, tener que informar al cuerpo de sus hallazgos y deducciones de que alguien en el cielo tenía tales intenciones fue algo arriesgado, pero sensato, así pudo tener una oportunidad para demostrar tal vez tenía razon

Y ahora después de algunos meses, cuando por fin obtuvo los resultados que necesitaba y más

-ohh vamos ¿acaso el líder de grigori duda de mi? Me ofendes- dijo alguien sacándole de sus pensamientos

-es un poco difícil de creer lo que dices, pero en serio espero que lo que me dices sea verdad…. Indra-

 **XXX**

Y corte

Realmente me fue un reto poder escribir sin la motivación de poder subir los capítulos apenas los termino, sólo espero que todo haya salido bien

Ahora que les pareció el cambio de personaje ¿les agrada?

Espero que si al igual que los capítulos escritos, ya me lo dirá en los reviews, por que van a dejar los suyos ¿cierto? En serio me gustaría sabes sus opiniones

Bien los dejo voy a trabajar en el siguiente cap

Se despide bahamut-king


	13. Chapter 13

¡Nuevo capítulo!

Como prometí, sin inconvenientes les traigo la actualización de esta historia

Y como a nadie le importa esto voy con los reviews (que por cierto fueron 2)

 **Guest** : gracias por el comentario en serio me alegra que te guste

 **LEDN** : espero que la espera no haya sido larga

Ahora sin más el historia

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Revelaciones**

 **XXX**

Camino por lo que parecía un típico bosque en el cual no parecía haber algún sendero fijo, aun así Obelix continuó hacia adelante hasta llegar a un claro despejado, entonces lo escucho

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo un niño rubio al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una caja de regaló a una niña de cabello azul oscuro quien tomó la caja con cierta duda

-n-no tenías por que molestarte por esto- dijo la niña alternando la mirada entre la caja y el chico

-¡claro que debía!- refuto el chico -después de todo eres mi mejor amiga-

Al decir eso, el chico recordó el día en que a la niña que muchas veces lo observa su entrenamiento en secreto, al menos eso pensaba ella, se presentó ante el pidiendo ser amigos, algo que el aceptó, empezó con ella haciéndole compañía y hablar cuando el descansaba

Hasta cierto día en el que ella le comento como su familia la consideraba un fracaso desde el enfrentamiento que perdió contra su hermana, algo con lo que ella parecía estar de acuerdo, algo que el no pensaba permitir, así que le pidió tener una pequeña batalla, ella aunque reacia termino aceptando, estas peticiones se fueron repitiendo los días posteriores, las siguientes semanas, para cuando ella se dio cuenta se habían vuelto compañeros de entrenamiento, algo que a ella le agrado

Sin que el rubio lo supiera, su compañera también tenía sus pensamientos rondando por los mismos sucesos, ella le dirigió la mirada a su compañero y salvador, ambos escucharon los pasos de alguien, por lo quedo rubio inmediatamente se ocultó logrando ver como su amiga se retiraba siendo acompañada por un hombre y una mujer que tenían los mismos ojos, dio un suspiro de resignación para luego fijar su vista en su amiga quien también volteó la mirada hacia el

-nos vemos mañana- dijo el chico esperando que su amiga lo escuchara, para luego también retirarse

La escena cambio al mismo lugar, sólo que esta vez caía una lluvia sobre el niño quien veía a la mujer que vino el día anterior para acompañar a su amiga, con una expresión de asombro

-no es verdad ¡no mienta!- grito el chico a la mujer después de haber escuchado lo que ella le acababa de decir

-desgraciadamente, por mucho que quiera que así sea, es la verdad- dijo la mujer con tristeza -anoche un ninja extranjero se infiltro en el complejo logrando secuestrarla, se logró encontrarla, pero sólo se encontramos 2 cuerpos sin vida, el del secuestrador, y el de ella-

El chico cayó de rodillas al sentir que sus fuerzas le fallaban de sólo oír esas noticia, que la única otra persona que a el le importaba, que lo comprendía, le daba su compañía, ya no estaba más

-no es cierto, ella no, Hinata-chan no….-

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando rayo cayó cerca iluminado el lugar cegando a Obelix quien veía la escena

 **XXX**

Karissa se encontraba al lado de el rubio demonio que había sido su compañero desde el momento que la había encontrado

Ya había pasado 2 días desde que habían hecho frente a la amenaza que suponía el ángel minos, a quien las angeloids habían atrapado antes de que intentará algo, ahora este no era más que un prisionero que estaba a la espera de su ejecución debido a los daños que había causado

En cuanto a la ciudad no había mucho que decir, después de todo no era nada que una carta de las angeloids pudiera reparar, mientras que las personas sólo sabían que habían vivido otro día como cualquiera, todo gracias a la habilidad de Nymph

Habían pasado tantas cosas inesperadas, pero la más impresionante era los visitantes que habían arribado

En eso el rubio durmiente comenzó a moverse en la vaina en la que descansaba, ella se acercó logrando escuchar que este pronunciaba un nombre que ella acababa de conocer hace 2 días, justo en ese momento el se levantó, la mirada de el rubio se encontró con la de ella, y sin decir una palabra el la abrazo

Estaba sorprendida por la acción repentina, pero no le desagradaba por lo que correspondió el abrazo, uno que ella había estado deseando desde que se despertó

No necesito de su forma abstracta para sentir la confusión, la tristeza y alivio que el abrazo transmitía, lo que es más, tenía una idea del por que esos sentimientos de parte del rubio y a quien eran dirigidos, mantuvieron el abrazo por unos segundos hasta que Obelix afloja el agarre

-Yo siento eso- comento el rubio -es que acabo de tener un… sueño que me afectó-

-No tienes por que disculparte- respondió la ángel -y ¿podría saber de que traba ese sueño? No creo que sea cualquier cosa si es que te hizo abrazar a lo primero que viste-

Lo cierto es que tenía una idea de que es lo que había soñado, pera aun así necesitaba que el lo confirme, sólo así sabría si tenía ante ella a la persona que esperaba. Por su parte Obelix tenía contemplado decir que no era nada, eso era lo que le decía a los Gremory, sin embargo al mirar a la ángel no pudo evitar pensar que ella era esa niña, además t3ner que contarle sobre un sueño que tuvo era una idea tan ridícula como que un ángel y un demonio se hicieran amigos

-siendo sinceros no es la primera vez que me pasa- comenzó el Rubio su explicación -anteriormente he tenido estos sueños, pero algunas veces he llegado a pensar que son reales, que realmente me sucedieron, pero es ridículo que, por unos sueños, llegue a creer que tuve otros amigos, otros padres, otra hermana, otro nombre….- el rubio se detuvo brevemente en esa parte, pero su acompañante hablo

-otra vida, y luego despertar para sentir que te falta algo, pero no puedes hacer nada para recuperarlo ya ni sabes si existe o existió y lo único que te queda es continuar con la vida que tienes, por que eso es lo que tienes en esos momentos- dijo Karissa continuando con lo que el rubio quería decir, la parte más increíble para Obelix era que le habían robado todas esas palabras que el pensaba decir, por lo que sólo tenía una pregunta ¿cómo era eso posible?, tal parecía que la ángel leyó sus pensamientos

-Yo también he pasado por eso varias veces, sólo Michael-sama y Gabriel-sama saben sobre esto, fueron ellos quienes me dijeron que muy probablemente yo soy un espíritu que se transformó en ángel, un espíritu descarnado y que esos sueños eran recuerdos de una anterior vida, por seguridad sea ha mantenido en secreto todo lo que acabo de decirte-

Obelix al terminar de escuchar lo que decía la ángel, a pesar de ser irreal lo que ella decía, parte de el le decía que lo mismo se podía aplicar en el, sin embargo la ángel no había terminado de hablar

-sabes, en esos sueños vi a ciertas personas que eran importantes, una madre que falleció, un padre quien sólo se alejaba, una muy querida hermanita, pero había una persona de quien comenzó a aparecer con más frecuencia, era un chico al cual sólo podía ver desde cierta distancia, hasta que este llegó a descubrir que alguien lo observaba, para luego pasar a ser amigos, pero para mi era un faro de esperanza, un fuerte apoyo con el que podía contar- lo último que ella dijo le llamo la atención, era exactamente lo que había visto en estos sueños, no, recuerdos ¿acaso era posible que ella?

-después de que Chaos me atacó quedé inconsciente, pero no me levanté después de que trataron esa herida, la razón fue que en desde es momento pude recordar todo lo demás sobre esa vida que anteriormente tuve, al despertar me sentí triste, por que no podría recuperar nada de lo que había perdido- la ángel posó su mirada mientras mostraba una expresión de nostalgia -pero también feliz por qué pude recordar el nombre de ese chico, pude recordar a Naruto-kun-

Entonces el mundo pareció detenerse para el rubio, todo por escuchar el nombre que Karissa pronunció, era irreal, pero aun así sus lados razonables e irrazonables le decían que todas lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto, aun así reunió toda la convicción que tenía y lentamente estiró sus manos derecha a la de la ángel a quien se le estaba escapando un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, a pesar de que a estas alturas el estaba convencido de la loca idea que tenía en la mente, el quería corroborarlo

-¿Hinata-chan?- fue lo único que dijo el rubio, un asentimiento de parte la peli azul fue todo lo que necesito para que el también dejará escapar algunas lágrimas de felicidad para luego abrazar a la ángel

Ambos pudieron expresar con ese sólo abrazo la felicidad de volver a reencontrarse con la persona que tenían entre sus brazos, una persona la cual, hasta hace poco tiempo, habían olvidado y a la cual necesitaban

-No pudo creer que realmente hayas estado aquí- dijo la ángel quien al igual que el demonio había calmado sus lagrimas

-una parte de mi cree que esto es una fantasía, pero yo se que esto es real, que tu estas aquí ¿pero cómo?- fue la pregunta que hizo el rubio

-yo también me hice esa pregunta cuando desperté, pero ahora eso no me importa- fue la respuesta de Karissa

-tienes razón, eso no importa ahora, ya buscaremos una respuesta para eso, por ahora sólo quiero estar con la amiga que olvide que tenia- comento el rubio

Sin más ambos continuaron abrazados, temiendo el tener que soltarse y que el otro se perdiera po4 alguna razón, pasaron segundos, minutos, ninguno tuvo noción del tiempo hasta que la ángel hablo

-Me gustaría estar así por unos momentos más, pero también debo ponerte al tanto de lo que sucedió en estos 2 días- antes que Karissa pueda decir algo más, puertas emitieron un sonido antes de deslizarse

Ambos terminaron encontrándose con una mujer que tenía un vestido de sirvienta, una persona que, aunque el rubio podía reconocer en cualquier parte, no podía creer que estuviera hay presente

-¿Grayfia?-

 **XXX**

En otra parte del lugar, Dante e Impa caminaban por uno de los corredores, delante de ellos había una puerta doble con la cual estaban cerrando distancia, cuando estuvieron cerca está se abrió permitiendo a ambos entrar

Ambos se encontraron con una espaciosa recámara en la cual se encontraba una sola cápsula en la8 cual podía entrar una persona, de hecho era en una de estas que se encontraba el rey de ambos

La cápsula comenzó a abrirse revelando a su ocupante, el ángel que había perpetrado en ataque que habían enfrentado hace 2 días, minos

Dante si siquiera dudar sacó su pistola blanca ibory para colocar el cañón justo delante del ángel

-que significa esto- fue lo primero que dijo minos al ver el arma delante de el

-o vamos, creí eras listo, digo después de todo te las arreglaste tu sólo para manejar todo lo que este lugar tenía, mientras que nosotros necesitamos que Nymph se hiciera cargo de todo- comento el Sparta

-vamos levántate, es hora de cumplir tu sentencia- dijo Impa quien veía como el ángel por fin se levantaba del lugar que ocupaba

-así que ese demonio al que sirven por fin decido tomar represalias- dijo minos refiriéndose a Obelix

-después de lo que pasó hace 2 días el quedó agotado y no a despertado durante ese tiempo- respondió Impa

-así que agradece que no fue el, por estoy seguro que el mismo se hubiera hecho cargo de ti y todos nosotros hubiéramos estado gustosos de haberle ayudado- fue la respuesta del Sparta haciendo que el ángel se preguntará quien dictó su sentencia

-fuimos nosotros quienes decidimos tu castigo minos-kun- dijo una voz que sonó por el lugar, una voz que el ángel reconocía perfectamente

-¿Michael-sama?- apenas dijo eso cuando apareció una pantalla por sobre las puertas

La pantalla mostraba al actual líder de los ángeles quien estaba en compañía de la mujer más fuerte del cielo, pero no eran los únicos, a la derecha de Michael se encontraba un individuo de largo cabello rojo quien era el líder del inframundo, junto a una mujer joven de cabello oscuros atados 2 en coletas que era una de las 2 mujeres más fuertes del inframundo, Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall Leviatán, y la izquierda de Gabriel se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro con rubio en la parte delantera, el líder de los ángeles caídos y el más poderoso de estos, Azazel, los líderes de las tres facciones reunidos en un solo lugar

-así que tu eres el ángel que se le ocurrió intentar volver a provocar una guerra que habíamos dejado detenido hace tiempo- comento el líder del inframundo con un tono serio

-debo decir que estoy muy decepcionado, cuando supe que a alguien atento en contra de mi protegida, esperaba ver otra clase de persona, pero sólo resultó ser alguien que robó el trabajo de otros- agregó el ángel caído le daba una mirada de disgusto

-a estas alturas tal vez no tenga importancia, pero debemos saber ¿por qué hiciste todo esto minos?- fue la pregunta que pronunció la arcángel femenina con un tono serio el cual puso incómodo no sólo al ángel, sino también a los guardias que lo acompañaban, tal parecía que en verdad Gabriel tenía un gran apego con su protegida, aun así minos decidió hablar

-ustedes ya saben el porque hice todo esto, por que me niego a aceptar el orden imperfecto actual, está farsa que entre ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos llaman paz, cuando en realidad esos sucios caídos y esos inmundos demonios sólo esperan una sola oportunidad para atacarnos, lo único que hacia era darles la razón para hacerlo- fue la respuesta del ángel quien luego comenzó a reírse -aun así creo que no fue del todo un fracaso, ya que todo lo que hice es considerado como una amenaza por los líderes de las 3 facciones-

-tiene razón minos, después de atentar contra un ángel, un demonio y una ángel caído, sólo para iniciar un conflicto bélico, usted es una amenaza que pudo ponernos en muy malos términos con nuestros nuevos aliados- dijo Serafall tomando la palabra

En ese momento las puertas del lugar en donde se encontraba minos se abrieron, por ella pasaron 2 personas que tanto Dante, Impa y el resto de la nobleza habían conocido el día de ayer, los padres de su compañera onmyouji, el matrimonio Enmadou Rokuro y Benio

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto el ángel tener a esos herejes como el los consideraba, en su presencia

-bueno minos-san, resulta que tu ataque lo realizaste en la única ciudad que tanto ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos, tenemos convenios bajo ciertos términos, ósea que no está bajo nuestra jurisdicción, sino que es protegida por otras facciones, una de ellas es la alianza onmyouji, y tu ataque puso en peligro a la hija de 2 de los miembros más importantes de estos, lo que puso en riesgo nuestro convenio con ellos- explicó el ángel caído quien expresó cierto tono de diversión, uno que al ángel no le gusto para nada al darse cuenta a donde iban las cosas

-cuando les explicamos la situación a su líder, este nos dio una condición para no anular este convenio, tu ejecución a manos de los suyos- finalizó Michael

-esto es ridículo, me niego a aceptar esta insolencia- dijo el ángel con total desagrado, en eso el onmyouji varón lanzó rápidamente un talismán, con el cual invocó telas que comenzaron lo envolvieron -exijo que me quiten estas cosas inmundas-

La petición del ángel, que iba dirigida a los únicos espectadores, los líderes de las 3 facciones presentes, llegó a oídos sordos cuando la pantalla desapareció del sitio, sólo eran el, Dante, Impa y los onmyouji

-los prisioneros no deben exigir nada, algo que tu eres en estos momentos- dijo el castaño al mismo tiempo que las ventas cubrieron la boca del ángel, fue en ese momento que tanto Dante e Impa se retiraron del lugar

-intentaste atacar a toda una ciudad llena de inocentes, sólo por un capricho, la muerte es lo que mereces por eso, pero también pusiste en peligro a una de nuestras hijas, eso no tiene perdón alguno- dijo la onmyouji azabache quien hizo que sus dagas se volvieran espadas con la ayuda de sus talismanes

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue el sonido del filo cortando el aire, seguido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo

 **XXX**

El lugar se quedó en silencio después que la pantalla se desvaneciera, aun así todos los miembros de la nobleza de Obelix mostraban curiosidad, un poco de incomodidad, e incluso cierta indiferencia de parte de el ex exorcista, aun así todos se mantenían expectantes a los líderes de las tres facciones y el invitado inesperado que era el líder de la alianza onmyouji

-bien líder onmyouji, el culpable ya a sido ejecutado, por lo que esperamos que los convenios se mantengan- dijo el líder de los caídos rompiendo el silencio

-vamos dejemos la formalidades y por favor llámenme Arima-san, y pueden estar tranquilos por lo del convenio que hemos mantenido, así que ya pueden dejar de esa seriedad- comento Arima -por cierto espero que no les incomode el que me quedé, es que me da curiosidad a donde puede llegar toda esta situación-

-no vemos ningún problema con tener que tratar el otro asunto con respecto ha lo que nos informó Azazel en su presencia Arima-san- dijo Gabriel

-aun sigo pensando en que todo esto es un engaño de parte del caído embustero- comento Serafall

-yo debo admitir que de ser cierta está historia, explicaría en parte la aparición de Karissa- agregó Michael

-por el momento deberemos esperar unos momentos, ya mande a que traigan tanto a Obelix como a la ángel que lo a estado acompañando- comento Sirzechs

Esas palabras intrigaron al grupo de Obelix y a las angeloids, no sabían a que se referían los líderes de las facciones, y querían saberlo, tal vez eso explicaría el por qué fueron llamados todos en primer lugar, pero por el momento tendrían que esperar a que el rubio llegará

En eso las puertas abriéndose, lo que llamo la atención de todos, sólo se encontraron con Dante e Impa que entraron para luego apoyarse en la pared cercana del sitio donde el grupo se encontraba, poco después fueron seguidos por los onmyouji que habían ido a ejecutar al ángel, estos pasaron cerca de Sakuya a quien le sonrieron, gesto que fue devuelto por la peli plata, para luego situarse detrás del líder onmyouji, quien parecía que aún estaría presente en esta reunión

En medio de toda esta situación las angeloids seguían pensando en cierto asunto que habían tratado antes de ser llamadas al lugar

 **Flash back**

El sonido de las puertas abriéndose le indicó que tenía compañía que ella había invitado ya se encontraba en el lugar

-ya estamos aquí Nymph-sempai; tal como nos pidió- dijo la angeloid quien vestía sus típicas ropas azules, acompañada de Ikaros quien también tenía su apariencia habitual, de hecho ella misma también se veía exactamente como antes de la invasión

-se que les dije que les informaría si es que encontraba otra cosa relacionada con lo que nos transformó en la batalla contra Melan, pero aparte de que tiene la designación de sistema pandora y que tenemos el control sobre este una vez activado este, no hay nada mas, pero encontré algo que creo que tienen que ver- dijo Nymph para luego hacer aparecer una pantalla delante de ellas

La pantalla comenzó a mostrar un vídeo, en este había varios ángeles que estaban moviéndose alrededor del 3 cápsulas

-¡miren somos nosotras!- comento Astrea al ver quienes estaban dentro de las cápsulas

-en parte si, pero no del todo- afirmó Ikaros confundiendo a la rubia angeloid

-este es un vídeo que muestra el nacimiento de las primeras angeloids de primera generación, nuestro nacimiento- dijo Nymph haciendo que Astrea por fin cayera en cuenta de que trataba el vídeo

Más tres angeloids continuaron mirando el vídeo, entonces las imágenes mostraron a una ángel de largo cabello azul que le cubría los ojos, tenía puesto un vestido largo de color blanco de mangas cortas, en su espalda se podía apreciar un par de alas

-mi nombre es Dedalous, y soy la encargada de la creación de las angeloids de primera generación, alpha, beta y delta, su creadora- dijo la ángel en las imágenes sorprendiendo a Ikaros y Astrea, está última lo demostraba por ambas -este proyecto fue considerada por otros como un castigo para los ángeles que, después de haber caído pudieran regresar o cielo, pagando como precio su libre albedrío, otros lo vieron como armas que podrían usar para castigar a los humanos que se revelen contra el cielo yo lo veo como una oportunidad para aquellos que quieren hacer las clases otra manera, una oportunidad que ustedes merecen, desgraciadamente la segunda opción es la que más se a arraigado entre los nuestros-

Las imágenes cambiaron mostrando a Astrea blandiendo su espada, atrás de ella habían muchos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, las imágenes cambiaron par mostrar a Nymph quien miraba un gran lago el cual divido dejando un camino, por el cual pasaban varias personas, ella hizo un gesto y las aguas cayeron sobre esas personas, las imágenes cambiaron para mostrar a Ikaros quien volaba en dirección hacia una enorme torre que se alzaba por sobre las nubes, entonces invocó su apollon que disparó en contra de la torre la cual fue borrada en un instante, la pantalla volvió a mostrar a la ángel de cabello azul

-todas ustedes tienen la orden de buscar un amo y obedecer sus órdenes mientras les sea posible- comento la ángel -pero aun así ustedes tienen la capacidad de diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo, para que cuando se les presente la oportunidad hacer algo, la rebelión de Ikaros al buscar un nuevo maestro me lo demostró-

La pantalla volvió mostrar otras imágenes, en esta estaba Ikaros enfrentando a Astrea, Nymph y las Arpias que habían acompañado a esta última hace algún tiempo, la pantalla volvió a mostrar a Dedalous

-lastimosamente su maestro fue un humano al que mataron para poder detener a Ikaros y sellar la, pero se que podrá encontrar a alguien igual, tal vez sea un humano, un ángel, un caído o incluso un demonio, pero también ustedes Nymph, Astrea, pueden encontrar maestros buenos, y en cuanto lo hagan, harán lo que sea con tal de poder mantenerse con ellos, así que sólo les pido que sean felices, hijas mías-

 **Fin de flash back**

Después de haber pensado en la grabación que su creadora había dejado para ellas, todas tenían una cosa clara, que con o sin petición tenían la decisión de estar que lados de sus respectivos maestros

Las puertas se abrieron, lo que llamo la atención de todos los presentes, a través de ellas aparecieron las personas que estaban esperando, siendo Obelix quien vio sorprendido a los líderes de las 3 facciones

-me cuesta creerlo, a pesar de que lo veo- comento el rubio

-es bueno ver que te encuentras bien Obelix-kun- dijo el líder de los demonios

-si estoy bien después de haber tenido que confrontar un repentino ataque de parte de un maníaco belicista-

-en cuanto a eso- dijo Michael llamando la atención de el rubio -quería agradecerte por haber cuidado de Karissa en la mejor manera posible, y pedirte disculpas por el gran inconveniente que presentó uno de los nuestros al ponerte tanto a ti como a tu nobleza como objetivo de sus planes-

-no tiene por qué disculparse arcángel Michael, nadie pudo haber previsto que alguien en el cielo tendría una intención de guerra, que me tomó a mi y a mi equipo por sorpresa, pero pudimos hacer frente y sobrevivir gracias a el trabajo en equipo entre nosotros, además de poder contar con la audaz de quienes habían sido enviadas a buscar a Karissa -dijo el rubio quien miro a todos los miembros de su nobleza con orgullo, por último posó su vista en la ángel para poner un expresión de culpa -y en cuanto a lo otro creo que no pude cumplir tan bien como debió haber sido-

-estamos al tanto de lo sucedido y comprendemos que era la única opción que tenías- dijo Gabriel quien le dedico al rubio una sonrisa de agradecimiento -por eso estoy profundamente agradecida por que hayas podido salvarle la vida-

-además ya estuvimos hablando con el creador de las evil pieces para que pueda retirar la pieza que Obelix-kun uso para revivir a la ángel, así que no hay de que preocuparse- lo dicho por Serafall sorprendió tanto a Obelix como a Karissa por lo que ambos se miraron el uno al otro, si eso era cierto, entonces tendrían que separarse muy pronto, algo que en estos momentos no querían que sucediera

-oh vaya, parece que aquí sucede algo, vamos por que no mejor lo dicen ahora- comento el líder onmyouji quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, su comentario puso nerviosos al rubio y a la peli azul, quienes no sabían que decir en esos momentos, decir que ambos fueron amigos en una anterior vida, que habían reencarnado y hace poco habían recordado todo eso no era una opción, aun así tenían que decir algo

-Michael-sama, puede que lo que vaya a decir les sorprenda a todos, pero, me gustaría mantener a Karissa como miembro de mi nobleza- lo dicho por el rubio sorprendió a los presentes

Por un lado la nobleza del rubio sabía de que llegaría el momento en que debían de separarse de la ángel, eso era lo que Obelix había dicho, mientras que los líderes del cielo y el infierno no esperaban escuchar decir algo como eso de un demonio, por lo que todos se preguntaban el por qué d esa petición

-Tal vez halla tenido que hacer uso de una de mis evil pieces por un motivo de vida o muerte, pero todo este tiempo que Karissa paso junto a nosotros, hizo que la viéramos como una más de nuestro equipo, una gran amiga que encontramos y que no podemos perder-

-¿entiendes lo que involucra tu petición?- pregunto el ángel caído

-una extraña relación entre miembros de 2 facciones que no deberían llevarse bien, una que muy probablemente no será bien vista, pero eso no es algo que me importe- fue la respuesta del rubio, quien mantuvo su mirada firme no sólo ante Azazel, sino también ante los demás líderes de las facciones principales

-lo que dice Obelix es un deseo que yo comparto- dijo Karissa quien se puso alado de el rubio -he pasado diferentes situaciones y conocí una parte de cada miembro de su equipo, y aun quiero poder conocerlos a todos, no quiero dejar de ser parte de el equipo, por lo que les pido Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama, como un último favor que me permitan mantenerme en la nobleza Furfur Amdusias-

El silencio Reino por unos momentos, la nobleza de el rubio estaba bastante asombrada por la petición de la misma ángel hacia sus superiores, los líderes del cielo y el infierno no se quedaban atrás, no habían esperado que Karissa un ángel dijera algo como eso, mientras el líder los onmyouji parecía entretenido

-que un demonio pida tener a un ángel en su grupo y que ese ángel pida mantenerse en dicho grupo- eso fue algo que no esperamos para nada- fue el comentario de Azazel rompió el silencio -antes de responder a sus peticiones no gustaría poder hablar con ciertos compañeros suyos, si es posible claro esta-

Los rostros de la ángel y el demonio mostraron sorpresa ante el comentario de el líder de los ángeles caídos, confusos dirigieron sus miradas a los únicos de la sala que deberían saber sobre ese asunto

Entonces unas auras rodearon al rubio y a la peli azul, plateada y celeste respectivamente, las aulas comenzaron a juntarse en la espalda de sus respectivos dueños para después adquirir forma, una espada larga y un escudo para Obelix, y 2 espadas gemelas para Karissa

 **-así que uno de los hijos rebeldes del Dios de la Biblia pide nuestra presencia, que opinas Zellaus-** la voz de el dragón que había acompañado todo este tiempo a Obelix, Rathalos se escucho en la sala

 **-tal vez seamos desconocidos, pero pedimos respeto como los dragones que somos, no lo es así Rathalos-** dijo la compañera dragón de Karissa, Zellaus haciendo escuchar su voz

En eso ambos portadores de la longuinos se percataron que sus compañeros dragones dijeron el nombre de el otro como si de viejo compañeros se tratarán ¿acaso se conocían?

 **-Karissa, Obelix, es normal que tengan preguntas, las cuales responderemos-** dijo Zellaus llamando la atención de los mencionados

 **-ahora, líder de los ángeles caídos Azazel tienes dudas sobre nosotros y nuestros portadores-** dijo Rathalos dirigiéndose al líder de los caídos

-por que no empiezan diciéndonos quienes son ustedes- pidió el Azazel escuchándose serio

 **-todos los dragones representan elementos o cosas fundamentales-** comenzó Zellaus respondiendo a la pregunta **-dominio, supremacía, infinito, destrucción, esas cosas en algún momento tuvieron un principio, para posteriormente su final, 2 fundamentos que rigen en todas las cosas, ya sea que fracasen o tengan éxito, ya sea algo simple como un plan o algo tan grande como la existencia misma, Rathalos es quien sentirá el inicio de esas cosas, y yo soy quien percibe su culminación, beginning dragón (dragón principio) y finality dragón (dragón conclusión)-**

-si lo que dices es cierto, entonces por que no sentimos un gran poder proceden..- la palabras de Azazel quedaron inconclusas al sentir 2 poderosas presencias las cuales se originaban de las armas de Obelix y Karissa, las cuales eran rodeadas por un aura plateada y celeste respectivamente, los miembros de la nobleza de el rubio hacían un esfuerzo por no terminar de rodillas en el suelo, mientras que los líderes sintieron un escalofrío recorriendo sus cuerpos sin siquiera poder moverse, después de unos eternos segundos las presencias disminuyeron

 **-espero que no se hayan asustado con esa pequeña demostración-** comento Zellaus, mientras que los presentes se recuperaban de la "demostración"

 **-apenas pudieron soportar una fracción de nuestra presencia, pero con gusto podemos repetirlo-** el tono divertido de Rathalos indicaba que había disfrutado lo anterior, no pretendían averiguar si quería subir la intensidad de sus presencias

-no creo que eso sea necesario, para Azazel eso fue más que suficiente para poder corroborar lo que dijeron, Rathalos-san- dijo el líder de los demonios dándole una mirada a el ángel caído

-eso me dejó claro que son ustedes a quienes busco por lo que quisiera hacer otra pregunta- continuo Azazel una vez que se recompuso -hace 6 años, de la nada encontramos a una ángel caído que había surgido de la nada, Obelix-san y su grupo tuvieron el placer de conocerla- Obelix y su nobleza fijaron su atención en Konan quien mostró sus 2 pares de alas blancas y negras para que luego Azazel continuará

-como era un suceso sin precedentes me puse a investigar hasta que un informante me hablo de otro suceso extraño entre los onmyouji, que también involucraba una aparición repentina de un ser sin igual- el líder onmyouji fruncido el suelo ante esta mención mientras que la pareja sus espaldas fijo discretamente su atención en su hija quien parecía un poco incómoda, algo que los demás miembros del grupo del rubio notaron – no sólo eso sino que me dijo hacerla de la repentina de 2 longuinos inexistentes que contenían a seres responsables de otro evento relacionado con sus portadores, cuando esos seres no se habían involucrado en nada , así que me pregunto ¿Por qué?-

- **con todo lo que sabes, nos sorprende que ese arrogante rey de los dioses hinduista no se haya presentado, aunque así es mejor sólo volvimos una vez Indra y no pienso tener que aguantarlo otra vez-** dijo Zellaus sorprendiendo al caído ya que está había descubierto a quien le había informado de todo eso

 **-lo cierto es que nosotros también nos hacemos esa misma pregunta-** comento Rathalos **-fue hace algunos años cuando aun nos manteníamos alejado de toda la existencia en nuestro rincón de la brecha dimensional, cuando ese Dios bíblico apareció delante de nosotros, nos dijo que había tenido una visión desastrosa y un plan que involucraba la transmigración de 4 almas que provenían de otra dimensión, y que necesitaba de nuestra ayuda, algo que hubiéramos negado de nos ser por que se tragó su orgullo y nos suplico-**

-entonces ¿todo esto es plan de el fallecido Dios bíblico al igual que todo lo involucrado con ellos 4 fue provocado por el?- pregunto Sirzechs bastante confundido

 **-en realidad el sólo hizo que estas cuatro almas pudieran renacer en nuestro mundo, 2 de ellas tenían características únicas que de alguna manera pudo otorgar, mientras que la otros 2 se convirtieron en los portadores de las longuinos que nosotros mismo creamos para habitar-** dijo el dragón del comienzo

 **-todo las otras situaciones buenas o malas estuvieron fuera de su control, después de todo sea un Dios o no, una vez muerto nadie puede hacer, aunque es probable que el hubiera decidido no tener que interferir de ninguna manera-** comento la dragón de la continuidad

\- entonces el viejo sólo les pidió su ayuda, pero nunca dijo la razón de el porque- dijo Azazel

 **-si supiéramos la razón ya se los habríamos dicho, no sabemos que es lo que el vio, pero si pidió nuestra ayuda así que debe de ser peligroso para todos-** dijo el dragón plateado

-tengo una especulación, tal es no sea acertada, pero hace poco descubrimos la existencia de un grupo llamado caos brigade, parece ser que está compuesta por demonios callejeros algunos ángeles caídos, herejes de la Iglesia y usuarios de Sacred Gears- informó Sirzechs

-también nos enteramos de la brigada, sus integrantes son poco probables, ¿Cómo es que pudieron reunir un grupo así?- pregunto Gabriel

\- no tenemos idea pero creemos que su líder tiene algo que ver, desgraciadamente aun no sabemos la identidad de este ni mucho menos cuales son sus objetivos- respondió Serafall

-yo también note la actividad de ese grupo entre los míos hace algún tiempo por lo que también investigue y creo que estamos cerca de saber quien es su líder- dijo Azazel

 **-un grupo como ese es algo que no se había visto antes, tal vez sea esa la amenaza, aunque es muy pronto para tomarlo como tal, sea como sea, ya estamos dentro de todo este asunto-** comento la dragón brillante, mientras que las espadas de Karissa desaparecían al igual que la espada y el escudo de Obelix, dando a entender que su parte en la discusión había terminado

-bien creo que ya aclaramos que ustedes no son una amenaza, podemos responder a la petición de a la petición ellos 2- dijo el ángel caído fijando su atención en Obelix y Karissa se mantuvieron en silencio a pasar de todo la información que acababan de escuchar -yo creo que haya una amenaza o no, las 3 facciones aun tienen cierta desconfianza, pero aun queremos que la paz que ha habido desde la última gran guerra se mantenga, para lograrlo necesitaríamos algo para poder demostrarlo-

-en vista de que sus peticiones pueden llegar a beneficiar a las tres facciones, creo que todos nosotros estamos de acuerdo en que la apoyamos- dijo Sirzechs mientras que la otra mao y los arcángeles asentían estando de acuerdo

-quien creería que todas estas situaciones se desarrollarían de esta manera se podría decir que es repentino- dijo el líder de los onmyoujis rompiendo el silencio en el que se había sumergido casi desde cuando comenzó la conversación con los dragones -pero dejando eso de lado, quisiera expresar mi interés en que los onmyoujis seamos incluidos en ese acuerdo suyo-

 **XXX**

Algunos minutos después Karissa estaba en una de las salas del complejo en el que se encontraba, acompañada de la angeloid de cabellos celestes

La primera reunión no oficial entre los líderes de las 3 grandes facciones había terminado mejor de lo que la mayoría había esperado, al menos eso pensaba Karissa, entonces sintió una calidad presencia que había sentido tantas veces en el cielo

-debo decir que hoy me sorprendiste Karissa-chan- al escuchar esas palabras, la ángeles dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la arcángel Gabriel quien le daba una sonrisa -por poco no te reconozco, ciertamente está aventura tuya te cambio en as de una manera-

-esta en lo correcto Gabriel-sama- respondió Karissa -aunque debería decir que más que todo fue gracias a un hallazgo que por fin pude realizar- la ángel procedió a contarle sobre la anterior vida que pudo recordar, cuando terminó la arcángel guardó silencio por unos momentos para después hablar

-dime Karissa ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?- fue la pregunta que le hizo la arcángel a su protegida quien no grado en contestar

-ya fui separada de el una vez de la manera más cruel, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad y suene egoísta no quiero alejarme de el, quiero acompañarlo en este nuevo camino que recorrerá a lado de los suyos, quiero ser parte de esos momentos que vaya a vivir- respondió con todas sinceridad la ángel expresando sus sentimientos

-me sentiré un poco sola sin ti en el cielo para acompañarme- dijo la arcángel para luego abrazar a la ángel, expresando su apoyo por la decisión de esta -solo asegúrate de poder comunicarte conmigo-

-entonces yo también me quedaré- dijo la pequeña angeloid -¡no quiero volver a alejarme de usted, de mi maestra que se preocupa realmente por mi, que no me ve como un sirviente, sino como Nymph, me mantendré a su lado, aun si eso significa ir a cualquier sitio, mientras este con a su lado este bien Master!- expresó la angeloid apuntó de ir a las lágrimas al tener que expresarse, entonces sintió una mano en uno de sus hombros

-sabes que mientras yo pueda no te dejaré sola mi pequeña Nymph, es más, yo quiero que me acompañes, que dices ¿vienes conmigo?- en eso la cadena de la gargantilla de Nymph brillo materializado eslabones de una cadena que rodearon su mano para luego desaparecer, cuando la cadena desapareció tanto Karissa y Nymph se abrazaron

Mientras tanto el rubio demonio se encontraba en otra sala con el líder de los ángeles y el líder de los caídos, en compañía de la caído de cabello azul y la angeloid rubia

-haber déjenme ver si entendí ¿usted quiere que yo me quedé haga de Konan una miembro de mi nobleza y me haga cargo, incluyendo también a Astrea, algo que usted permite? Cierto- dijo el rubio con cierta incredulidad

-exactamente chico, tal vez te sea repentino, pero creo que será para mejor- comento Azazel

-con todo el respeto que se merece, pero cuando usted se entere de una vida que tuvo antes, entonces podremos hablar de cosas repentinas- respondió el rubio demonio -y en cuanto a su petición yo tengo ningún problema, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que lo a piensan-

Los presentes fijaron su atención en la ángel caído y la angeloid, por lo que Konan decidió hablar

-si esta acción es para mantener a paz que existe, estoy dispuesta a cumplir con la parte que me corresponde, así 1ue cumplire con la orden de Azazel-sama, además de creer que usted joven Obelix, debido a los actos, es alguien de confianza, espero que continúe de esa manera- dijo la caído de la luz y la oscuridad

-yo sólo voy a seguir a Konan-sensei- agregó la angeloid

-bueno creo que no tengo nada más que decir que aceptó- respondió el rubio ante las afirmaciones de la caído y su sirviente

-tal vez tu veas esto como una petición concedido, pero para nosotros está es una oportunidad muy importante, por lo estoy agradecido joven Obelix, solo espero que puedas cuidar apropiadamente a nuestras protegidas- comento el líder de los ángeles

-descuide, los Gremory me criaron, veo a mi nobleza como mi familia, una con la que puedo coger y debo cuidar- dijo el rubio quien había sacado su última pieza restante

 **Mas tarde**

-y como ven ahora Konan y Astrea pasarán a formar parte de nuestro equipo, ya la conocen por lo que no hay mucho que les vaya a pedir a parte de que la traten como nuestra compañera- fueron las palabras de Obelix dando a conocer a las que serían desde ese momento sus compañeras

-espero que nos podamos llevar bien y poder ser de su confianza- dijo la ángel caído habiendo una reverencia lo cual fue imitado por la angeloid

-no creo que sea hacer ninguna de las 2 cosas- comento Bayonetta -por que después de lo que pasamos juntos ya te lo ganaste-

-pudiste haber tomado otras medidas que pudieran haber preservado a Karissa, a quien habías buscado, pero en su lugar decidiste ayudarnos- agregó Impa, a lo cual todos los demás miembros estuvieron de acuerdo

-nada como una batalla de vida o muerte para saber con quien puedes contar- dijo el Esparta de rojo -solo espero que volvamos a lidiar con un ataque tan repentino como este-

-Michael-sama y Gabriel-sama dijeron que pondrían la sinapsis a funcionar bajo la supervisión de ambos para poder evitar que un incidente como este se repita- informó la angeloid de Karissa

-bien con eso aclarado, ¿alguno de ustedes se pregunto por que estaban presentes cuando hablaron de nosotros?- pregunto el rubio, la nobleza del rubio sólo fue llamada a estar presente, nunc les dijeron la razón y tampoco preguntaron, aun cuando tenía la duda -la razón por la que estuvieron hay fue por que fue una petición nuestra-

-nosotros vimos esto como un asunto de mucha importancia, que también los involucra- dijo Karissa -después de todo pasamos por muchas cosas junto a ustedes, por lo que ahora queríamos saber que es lo que piensan al respecto-

Todos los integrantes de la nobleza de Obelix se miraron por uno momentos tratando de encontrar las palabras para expresarse por lo que se formó un silencio, no fue sino Ikaros quien decido romperlo

-yo comprendo lo que involucra toda esta situación, tanto de Karissa-san como la de Master, pero aun así para mi ustedes siguen siendo los mismos que conocí- fue la respuesta de la angeloid

-Alpha tiene razón- agregó Nymph -sin importar ese asunto de sus anteriores vidas, para nosotras seguirán siendo nuestros respectivos másters-

-nos terminaron quitando las palabras las palabras- comento Vergil -creo que hablo por todos al decir que pensamos de la misma manera que ellas-

-pienso cumplir con mi juramento de eterna lealtad a usted- dijo Tier

-pienso seguir dándote el honor de mi compañía- fueron las palabras de Eliza

-eres mejor que el anterior jefe que tuve- dijo Trish

-nos ayudaste aun cuando no tenías ninguna razón para hacerlo- dijo Zelda en nombre de su grupo

-como vez todos tenemos nuestras razones, ya sean personales o por que encontremos algo mejor que hacer- comento Claudio -pero todos coincidimos en que sin importar que vamos a seguirte, ¿eso es lo que hace una nobleza no?-

Obelix miro a todos el grupo delante de el, paso su vista por Tier, Ahri, Eliza, Claudio, Jin, Dante, Vergil, Trish, Impa, Lana, Fay, Zelda e Ikaros, recordó los sucesos ocurridos al momento de conocer a cada uno de ellos

-se que soy nueva- dijo Sakuya tomando la palabra -pero después de lo que pasamos, puedo decir que eres alguien en quien si se puede confiar, por lo que puedes contar conmigo-

-comparto la opinión de ella- agregó Konan -solo espero que mantengas esa misma actitud que tienes ante todo lo que venga delante de ti, por que si es así, podrás contar con mi ayuda-

En eso el rubio sintió una cálida mano que se apoyó en su hombro, por lo volé para ver a Karissa quien le dedico una sonrisa, por unos momentos la ángel fue reemplazada por la pequeña niña que fue su mejor amiga en su anterior vida, por lo cual el también sonrió para después dirigirse al grupo delante de el

-Entonces voy a tener que poner de mi parte para no defraudados y poder contar con ustedes- fueron la palabras de el rubio, fue cuando noto a Ikaros quien había sacado lo que parecía un sobre con sello por lo que pregunto -¿de dónde sacaste eso Ikaros?-

-Grayfia-san me entrego esto para usted, es de parte de el mao Lucifer- respondió la angeloid dándole el sobre al rubio

Este al t se lo en sus manos pudo ver más de cerca el sello, no era el de los Gremory, pero le parecía familiar, por lo que habría el sobre, este no tenía una carta sino …

-¿una invitación?- el grupo del rubio se preguntaba a que pudo ser invitado Obelix, entonces vieron que la expresión de este cambio a una de molestia, mientras la invitación era quemada por una repentina descarga en sus manos -todos prepárense, vamos a arruinar una fiesta de compromiso, la de mi hermana-

 **XXX**

Y así damas y caballeros es como, por fin termina el arco original de mi historia, algo bastante grande para mi ahora que lo veo, no se si lo maneje bien, como sea a mi me gustó

Ahora viene la intervención del rubio y su grupo en la historia canon, y la verdad estoy muy ansioso por esto

Después de todo lo que se reveló aquí, es obvio que van a interferir de algunas maneras y también habrá consecuencias, después de todo los principales líderes ya saben quienes son realmente Rathalos y Zellaus, de quienes por cierto aun no se sabe todo, algo que quiero dejar en partes para más adelante

En fin eso es todo por ahora, espero sus reviews, los que por cierto no cuestan ni un centavo

Bahamut-king fuera


	14. Chapter 14

Y por fin regreso, después de cerca de 1 un mes, con un nuevo cap

Tuve que verme los últimos capítulos del anime con mucho detenimiento, recordar otros fics que también tuvieran un enfrentamiento contra Raiser para tener inspiración al hacer esta versión mía, hasta que estuviera conforme

Solo espero que haya quedado bien

Como sea, vamos a los reviews, que otra vez son 2

 **LEDN:** que bueno que te haya parecido así, en serio eso ánima un montón, ahora veré si lo que sigue está a la altura de tus expectativas

 **Guest:** que puedo decir sino lo mismo que le dije a LEDN, sólo espero poder ver tus reviews en los otros cap, así que disfruta el encuentro que pediste

Y ahora el capítulo

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Cancelando un compromiso**

 **XXX**

Rías Gremory estaba molesta, había hecho de todo para evitar un suceso que ella despreciaba: su compromiso, no es que tuviera algo que tuviera en contra en algo como eso

Como cualquier joven ese era su deseo, encontrar a alguien especial, al que amar por el resto de su vida, y que esa persona pudiera corresponderle de la misma manera sólo por ser ella

Lastimosamente para ella cuando su hermano tomó el título de Lucifer, ella se volvió la heredera Gremory, lo cual pareció sellar su destino, muy para su discuto

Aún recordaba el día en que le habían informado sobre el compromiso que tendría y sobre todo la presentación del que sería su prometido, inmediatamente rechazo ambos, mucho para el asombro de sus padres quienes le pidieron que conociera al que decía ser su prometido

Aceptó a regañadientes, sólo para descubrir que el joven ya se creía su dueña y le exigía que ella diera el trato que se merecía como su futuro esposo, ella se negó, pero el no aceptó ese rechazo por lo que trató de forzar la a que lo bese, lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido por la intervención de el

Sintiendo la única presencia que en estos momentos despreciaba, por lo que dio unos pasos mientras soltó un suspiro para luego verse en el espejo, largo cabellos rojo brillante y unos ojos azul celestes que mostraban disgusto por el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto

-¿una fiesta de compromiso? Pero si esto es un vestido de novia- la voz de Rías transmitía lo mismo su mirada

-exacto- una voz varonil se escucho mientras que de entre un sello que producía llamas aparecía el dueño de la voz, un rubio el cual vestía un traje rojo abierto con una camisa blanca algo desabotonada que dejan ver su pecho, claramente este era el hombre que en estos momentos despreciaba con toda sus fuerzas

-Raiser-sama, no puedes entrar aquí- dijo una de las damas que habían estado haciéndole compañía -esta área está prohibida-

-no sean tan estrictas, soy la estrella de hoy- comento Raiser quitándole importancia a lo que la sirviente había dicho mientras se dirigía hacia ella -oh esperen, la estrella es la novia, perdón-

-no soy tu novia aun- dijo Rías con el mismo tono de disgusto mientras ignoraba la invasión su espacio personal por parte de Raiser -¿por qué estoy usando esto?-

-es la mejor manera, así sorprenderemos al infierno- respondió el rubio para luego posar una de sus manos en el hombro de Rías, para gran dispuesto de ella -que gran unión harían el clan Phoenix y Gremory ¿no lo crees?-

Por fin Raiser separó su mano del hombro de Rías, para luego alejarse mientras soltaba una risa

-En la verdadera ceremonia usaras un vestido más apropiado- comento el rubio -¡un vestido de fuego, acorde del clan Phoenix y más caliente que cualquier otro vestido en el infierno!-

Fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer en un remolino de fuego, dejando a Rías a solas con las damas

-entre más habla, más pervertido suena, le da un mal nombre a su familia-

Después de ese comentario, su rostro paso de molestia a tristeza, recordando el rating game en el que estaba en juego su única oportunidad de cancelar este compromiso, el esfuerzo que toda su nobleza puso para ayudarla, el esfuerzo que puso el al romper sus propios límites, solo para que ella se rindiera, seguramente el ahora estaba sufriendo más que en el juego de ayer

La peor parte es que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar eso o el compromiso que ya estaba pactado, mirón por la ventana deseando que algo o alguien pudiera hacer algo para poder ayudarla, por unos momentos un rayo iluminó algunas nubes, como si tratarán de responderle, pero sabía que eso no sería posible por lo que se dio la vuelta con reasignación, después de todo ya nada se podía hacer ¿cierto?

-Rías-sama, ya es hora- dijo una de las damas que la acompañaba

 **XXX**

El ambiente ameno y agradable, esa era lo que podía verse en la recepción del compromiso entre la heredera Gremory y Phoenix , el cual merecía tal celebración

Algo con lo cual cierto castaño presente estaba en contra

Para el está celebración era una burla al esfuerzo que habían puesto todos sus amigos y compañeros, una burla a los sueños de ella

Pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, incluso cuando más lo necesitaban y se esforzaba, terminaría fallando, eso le había quedado claro, todo por que era débil, eso le desagradaba

-deberías calmarte un poco Issei-kun- un rubio de ojos grises hablo sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos

-Kiba, sabes que para mi eso no es posible- respondió el castaño con tono molesto, en eso sitio a alguien sujetar la manga de sus ropas

-Issei-san por favor- suplico una rubia de ojos verdes -se que es difícil pero por favor no haga nada peligroso-

-Asia- fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño

-se que es difícil para ti Issei-kun- dijo una pelinegra de larga coleta y ojos violeta en compañía de una niña de cabello blanco y ojos ámbar -también lo es para nosotros, pero lo es aun más para ella-

-a ninguno nos agrada esto- dijo la pequeña albina

-Akeno-san, Koneko-chan-

Mirando a sus compañeros y pensando en quien era la víctima, Issei Hyodo se dio cuenta que no era el único inconforme con la situación en la que no podía hacer nada, a pesar de querer hacer algo, cualquier cosa

-Ravel-san a estado presumiendo el triunfo de Raiser- comento otra peli negra de cabello corto, de ojos violeta y lentes -parece que se olvidó que fueron filmados-

-¿presidenta Sona?- dijo el rubio que se percato de la presencia de la recién llegada, al igual que todos los que acompañaban

-lo cierto es que ganaron, pero la batalla fue injusta- continuo Sona -eso está claro para quienes hayan visto el combate-

-agradecemos por sus palabras, pero desgraciadamente eso no puede cambiar está situación- dijo Akeno

En ese momento surgieron llamas de la nada lo cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes, del fuego emergió Raiser, este vestía ropas blancas

-¡nobles reunidos en el glorioso infierno! Podría, por favor temer su atención quisiera hacer un gran anuncio en nombre del clan Phoenix -dijo el rubio -hoy los invite a todos, por que yo Raiser Phoenix, y la heredera del clan Gremory, Rías Gremory nos pasaremos, quisiera que compartan este histórico momento conmigo-

El rubio paso su mirada rápidamente en los invitados hasta encontrarse con los del castaño, fue por unos segundos, pero para Issei eso fue suficiente para ver la burla que Raiser expresaba, algo que sus compañeros también notaron, no hace falta decir que no les agrado en absoluto

-ahora les presentó a mi futura esposa, ¡Rías Gremory!-

Emergiendo de un sello mágico rojo, vistiendo lo que a su parecer era un vestido de novia con velo incluido apareció la mencionada, quien a los ojos de Issei, le quedaba espectacular, lo único que lo arruinada era la situación

Los presentes al ver a Rías a lado de Raiser comenzaron a aplaudir, lo cual no hizo más que molestar al castaño quien apretó sus puños con furia, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que toda esa burla se terminará, cuando su mirada se encontró con el de la peli roja

Sólo eso bastó para ver la preocupación por el en sus ojos, acompañada de la súplica de que se detuviera, a pesar de no agradaría el obedeció, no quería ser causa de tristeza para su querida boucho

En eso el castaño reparo en que los aplausos iban disminuyendo, hasta que sólo se escucho unos que parecían provenir de una sola persona

Esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, sobretodo a Raiser quien buscaba al responsable, no tubo que tardar nada ya que este salió de entre los demás invitados quienes se hicieron a un lado

Hay delante de el se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio en puntas ojos azules y curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, quien vestía una camisa negra, pantalones blancos, con un zapatos y guantes rojos, era el responsable de los aplausos

-quisiera agregar que, a pesar de la situación, la prometida se muy hermosa en ese vestido de novia- comento el rubio, mientras Rías mostraba asombro al verlo

-ni-san- dijo Rías en tono sorprendido

-¡¿Que estas haciendo tu aquí?!- exclamó Raiser igualmente sorprendido

-¿Qué acaso un hermano no puede presentarse repentinamente en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana?- fue la respuesta del otro rubio

-guardias- pasaron unos segundo y no hubo nadie que respondieran a la orden de Raiser

-parece que hay dificultades técnicas con el sistema de seguridad-

-¡Tu!-

-Raiser-san- el mencionado se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el líder del inframundo

-Sirzechs-sama no tiene de que preocuparse yo mismo me encargaré de …- Raiser no puedo terminar de hablar cuando el peli rojo lo interrumpió

-de hecho esto es obra mía- confesó Sirzechs -después de todo aun hay algo con lo que se debe cumplir antes de la boda, Raiser-kun-

-ni-sama, ¿tu planeaste esto?- pregunto Rías con sorpresa

-Raiser Phoenix, en nombre del clan Gremory, por el derecho a la mano de Rías Gremory, te desafió a un rating game- declaró el rubio, mientras que Raiser mostraba molestia, para luego cambiar a una expresión arrogante

-desapareciste por tanto tiempo que creía que ya habías muerto, ahora apareces aquí repentinamente para desafiarme ¿crees que tienes alguna posibilidad?- alrededor de Raiser apareció toda nobleza de este

-¿preguntas por mis posibilidades?- dijo el otro rubio quien sólo sonrió de manera confiada, cuando de entre los invitados salieron varias personas que se ubicaron detrás de el -yo te pregunto ¿aceptas el desafío?-

 **XXX**

-El rating game entre Raiser Phoenix y Obelix Furfur Amdusias está por comenzar- anunció quien era la reina de Sirzechs, siendo escuchada por el Obelix quien se encontraba en compañía de su nobleza

-lo tengo- dijo la angeloid de cabello celeste quien sacó una de sus tarjetas que se convirtió en un objeto esférico que mostró un holograma

-así que este es nuestro campo de batalla- comento el rubio al ver la proyección

-un muelle- comento Impa -hay pocos lugares abiertos en este lugar, y los más notables son esos 2 que se encuentran al norte y sur, que se encuentran separados por los contenedores-

-¿estas segura?- pregunto Dante -por que hasta donde se, este lugar fue creado por otros, ¿y si son en realidad el este y oeste?-

-¿en serio quieres cuestionar eso ahora?- pregunto Impa

-dejando de lado nuestro sentido de la orientación- intervino Lana -lo que si sabemos es que nos nuestro enemigo se encuentra en la sala de mando del barco- dijo la maga apuntando a la embarcación de carga

-mientras que nosotros nos encontramos aquí- señaló Zelda a una oficina ubicada en el lado opuesto del puerto

-¿porque fingimos planear un ataque? Está claro que podíamos vencerlos antes de que se den cuenta- dijo el ex exorcista recibiendo la mirada de todos los presentes

-eso ya todos lo sabemos- fue la respuesta de Bayonetta -solo necesitamos con que matar estos insufribles 10 minutos de espera-

-lo que por cierto ya es tan por terminar- comento Eliza

-¿por qué no dejamos que se muevan primero?- propuso la youkai con una sonrisa

-me agrada esa idea- apoyo Trish

-dejar que ellos tomen control del terreno, es algo que cualquiera evitaría- comento Vergil -pero nosotros no somos cualquiera-

-no somos como ningún equipo que ellos hayan enfrentado antes- dijo Jin

-no creo siquiera que vaya a haber una nobleza como la que nosotros conformamos- comentó la onmyouji

-aun así aconsejaría no cometer el error de ellos y mejor no subestimarlos- agregó Konan

-ya comenzaron a moverse- dijo Nymph -3 grupos, uno de 3 peones, otro con una torre, 3 peones y la reina, el último tiene a las 2 alfiles, 2 caballeros y los 2 últimos peones-

-sus órdenes Obelix-sama- dijo Tier

-ataquen de la manera que ustedes quieran, pero golpeen fuerte, Karissa tu y yo vamos a hacer un espectáculo, Raiser no se olvidara de lo que se siente ser derrotado- dijo el rubio

-si que estas ansioso por acabar con esto- comento la ángel -bien cuenta conmigo-

Dicho esto el rubio se dirigió a la puerta del lugar en el que se encontraban, era hora de terminar de cobrar todas las molestias que Raiser había dado

El grupo de Obelix siguió el ejemplo de sus enemigos y se dividió en 3 grupos, Trish, Tier y Konan, Jin, Zelda, Impa y Sakuya, Lana, Ahri, Dante, Vergil, Eliza, Bayonetta y Claudio

 **XXX**

El trío de chicas se dirigió hacia los contenedores que estaban en el límite de el territorio que les pertenecía, mientras que los otros 2 grupos se dirigieron a las zonas despejadas que se encontraban en medio de ambos territorios

Trish, Tier y Konan caminaron con calma pero alertas, entre los pasillos que había en el lugar hasta llegar a una intersección en T en la que se detuvieron para coque cada una mirara a uno de los pasillos

-será mejor que salgan de una vez- dijo Tier

Pasos se escucharon provenientes de los pasillos, delante de Trish apareció una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, con un vestido de mucama escotado sin mangas, del lado de Konan una castaña clara, también vestía de mucama sólo que abotonado y con medias grises, por el lado de Tier apareció una morena de cabello azul claro que traía puesto un brasier negro con un tapa rayos que exponía los lados de sus piernas, una tiara y aros plateados eran los accesorios que traía junto a un velo rosado transparente en los brazos-

-Las felicitamos por habernos encontrado- comento la morena

-para su infortunio eso no es suficiente- dijo la castaña oscura

-eso les costará- agregó la castaña clara

Entonces varios sellos se activaron para formar una barrera alrededor del lugar, mientras que las 3 chicas usaron la habilidad de sus piezas para promoverse en reinas

-permítanos presentarnos- dijo la morena del grupo -Suriya, peón de Raiser-sama-

-Burent, peón de Raiser-sama- se identifico la castaña oscura -no olviden eso-

-Marion, peón de Raiser-sama- dijo la de cabello castaño claro -nos gustaría saber a quienes vamos a derrotar-

-Tier Harribel, peón de Obelix-sama-

-Trish, peón del equipo de Obelix-

-Konan, peón miembro de la nobleza de Obelix-san-

Apenas terminaron la representaciones, la chicas al servicio de Raiser, usaron la velocidad que recibieron sus promociones, cerrando la distancia con las miembros de la nobleza de Obelix, listas para terminar con el encuentro de un solo golpe, literalmente, aun así sus enemigas hicieron nada, hasta el último momento en el que hábilmente se movieron debajo de ellas, esquivando sus puños los cuales chocaron entre ellas, generando una onda de choque que hizo retroceder a las 3

-Parece que aprendieron algo de su encuentro con el caballero de Rías-san- comento Tier con su tono indiferente, mientras desenfundo su espada que comenzó a brillar con energía amarilla

-tomaron la idea de la barrera de el y añadieron el hecho de promoverse, se ve que aprendieron algo- comento Trish para luego invocar la force edge que fue rodeada por un aura oscura

-pero aun así, volvieron a subestimar al enemigo e ignorar sus habilidades, algo que realmente puede costar caro- agregó Konan haciendo aparecer sus garras, que se infundieron con luz y oscuridad

Lo siguiente que las peones de la nobleza de Raiser fue una media luna horizontal amarilla que salía de la espada de Tier, otra media luna negra que salió de la espada de Trish y una x de luz y oscuridad de parte de Konan, que recibieron sin si1uiera poder defenderse

-3 peones de Raiser Phoenix fueron derrotados- informó Grayfia siendo escuchada por todo el lugar

 **XXX**

Mientras tanto el grupo de Jin, Zelda, Impa y Sakuya se dirigieron al lugar despejado del lado norte, el grupo no tubo que hacer ningún esfuerzo por encontrar a sus enemigos ya que esos se encontraban delante de ellos, prácticamente esperándolos

-por fin llegaron- comento una chica de cabello azul en cuatro coletas, que vestía un haori blanco y obi y abrigo rojos, en sus manos se encontraba un bastón bo -soy mira, peón de Raiser-sama-

-por fin podremos divertirnos, estoy contenta -dijo una niña de cabello turquesa con una pequeña coleta en el lado derecho, vestía un uniforme de gimnasia blanco y azul -¿tu también estas contenta Ile?-

-¡si, personas a las que cortar, estoy feliz Nel!- dijo una niña idéntica a la otra, con la diferencia de la coleta 1ue se encontraba en el lado izquierdo, inmediatamente ambas niñas sacaron unas motosierras que pusieron a funcionar -los cortaremos, como los peones de Raiser-sama que somos!-

-Xuelan, torre de Raiser-sama- dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, que tenía 2 bollos estilo chino, vestía un quipao azul marino con bordes dorados con escote y sandalias negras de tacón -nosotras seremos quienes acaben con ustedes-

-Sakuya, peón de a nobleza de Obelix-

-Impa, peón al servicio de Obelix-san-

-Zelda, peón al mamando de Obelix-

-Jin Kazama, torre de Obelix-

Apenas terminaron las presentaciones, las niñas atacaron a Impa y Sakuya, quienes no tuvieron problemas en esquivar las motosierra que se habían prendido en llamas, para luego invocar su naguinata y shakujo respectivamente

-los niños no deberían jugar con esas herramientas- comento la onmyouji haciendo girar su bastón

-tampoco con fuego, además de respetar a sus mayores- dijo Impa mientras apuntaba el filo de su arma contra las niñas, quienes parecían felices

-¡ustedes también tienen juguetes!-

-¡esto será más divertido!-

Amabas niñas se miraron para luego asentir entre ellas y decir -¡promoción: reina!-

Impa y Sakuya, vieron como las 2 alegres niñas se acercaron a ellas a gran velocidad con sus armas en llamas, las cuales dejaron ir en contra de ellas apenas las tuvieron a su alcance

El chirrido metálico se escucho cuando las motosierras chocaron contra las armas de Impa y Sakuya usaron para defenderse, rápidamente ambas pasaron a sus respectivos oponentes para poner distancia

 **-Izuna (ataque de espiritus)** **-** dijo Sakuya lanzando un talismánal aire y luego golpearlo con su báculo, de entre los símbolos aparecieron 4 espíritus en forma de zorros de color azul verde rojo y amarillo, mientras que la naguinata de Impa se prendió en llamas las cuales se arremolinaron para formar un dragón el cual ruguio, mientras que los zorros aullaron para luego lanzarse hacia las sorprendidas niñas, que nada pudieron hacer para defenderse

Mientras que Zelda se mantuvo en su lugar e invoco su estoque, para recibir a la peli azul y su bastón el cual desvió, aun así su oponente hizo girar su arma para golpear al aire sobre Zelda, quien se había agachado y tenía su estoque listo para un corte ascendente quedado ir contra su enemiga quien alcanzó a retroceder

-parece que sabes lo que haces- comento la peli azul haciendo girar su bastón que se prendió en fuego -espero que puedas con esto-

-fui entrenada para responder a varias situaciones- respondió Zelda colocando su arma delante de ella, mientras la hoja comenzó a brillar – no creo que esto sea más difícil que lidiar con una naguinata-

La peli azul se molesto por esa respuesta, así que cargo de frente haciendo girar su ardiente arma, contra Zelda quien se mantuvo en su lugar con su brillante arma en frente, la peli azul dejo ir su arma en contra de Zelda, quien aun se mantuvo en su lugar y mover su arma en contra de el de su oponente, para sorpresa de esta, su bastón fue rechazado por el estoque de Zelda, que la sacó de balance, aun así Zelda llevo la hoja de su arma hacia el suelo generando una explosión de lux que mando a mira hacia atrás

Mira apenas pudo recuperar el equilibrio en el aire cuando sintió una sensación de peligro que no había sentido antes, entonces vio a Zelda empuñando un gran arco brillante con una flecha de la misma naturaleza que salió disparado segundos después de que vio el proyectil, lo siguiente que vio fue el proyectil volar, seguido de la sensación de ser atravesada

El puño derecho de Jin se encontró con la patada derecha de xuelan, para que luego la chica continuará con una patada izquierda que terminó siendo bloqueado por un rodillazo derecho del varón, rápidamente continuo con otra patada derecha que nuevamente fue bloqueada por un fuerte golpe izquierdo

-tienes técnica y fuerza- comento la chica de vestimentas chinas quien retrocedía después del choque

-tu también tienes buena técnica y fuerza- repitió el azabache que también había retrocedido

Apenas terminaron los cortos elogios, ambas torres volvieron a cortar distancia, rápidos golpes chocaron contra fuertes patadas, hasta que la torre femenina se apoyo en su pie derecho para dar una patada izquierda, lo cual fue imitado por Jin

Ambas torres retrocedieron debido a la fuerza de impacto, pero la joven logró detener su retroceso y con todas sus fuerzas dar un salto, ya en el aire, sus pies se prendieron en llamas para luego caer en picada hacia Jin, quien puso su brazo izquierdo para bloquear el ataque, algo que la joven creyó inútil

Entonces el brazo de Jin se rodeo de rayos rojos que cubrieron dicha extremidad cuando golpeo con la patada de la torre enemiga, fue cuando los rayos se dispersaron mostrando un guantelete rojo metálico que detenía la patada enemiga, no perdió tiempo y puso fuerza en el brazo derecho que también tenía un guantelete similar, que desprendió rayos rojo y conectó un golpe en el vientre de la chica que salió disparada de forma violenta hacia atrás

 **XXX**

-3 peones y 1 torre de Raiser-sama han sido eliminados-

Fue el anuncio que se escucho en todo el campo, eso dejaba a la nobleza de Raiser con menos de la mitad, mientras que la nobleza de Obelix aun estaba completa, por otro lado la mayoría de esas bajas eran peones por lo que no eran la gran cosa, además la situación comenzaría a dar un giro

Por lo cual yubelluna, quien se encontraba volando sobre el campo de batalla en el que hace poco fueron derrotadas sus compañeras, levantó su báculo mientras cargo lo que ella consideraba suficiente poder mágico explosivo para sacar del combate a la torre y 3 peones de la nobleza enemigo

-atacar por la espalda no es justo- fueron las palabras que escucho, para luego sentir un ardor insoportable en el brazo con el que sostenía su báculo, canceló el bombardeo que iba a realizar, para poner su mano izquierda sobre el corte que encontró en su brazo derecho, aun así no disminuyó el dolor -pensándolo bien, esto es algo que todo demonio hace, por lo que mi queja no tiene fundamentos-

Molesta, la reina de Raiser levantó la mirada, sólo para reflejar sorpresa al ver una chica de cabello índigo y ojos prelados, no le sorprendería de su presencia de no ser por los 3 parte de alas de plumas plateadas que había en su espalda

-¿cómo es posible que un ser como tu este aquí?- pregunto la reina de Raiser

-resumiendo, soy la reina de la nobleza de Obelix- respondió la ángel -se que eso no responde nada, pero te recuerdo que estamos en una batalla, así que será mejor que dejes tus cuestiones para después-

-no necesito que me lo digan- respondió yubelluna saliendo de su asombro, para lu3go provocar una explosión cerca de Karissa, para su asombro está uso sus alas para salir del área de la explosión mientras lanzaba dagas de luz que había creado, por lo que uso su báculo para bloquear tantas como pudo, aún así una logró realizarle un leve corte que produjo un fuerte ardor debido a su propiedad Santa

Ignoro tanto como pudo el dolor para volver a generar explosiones con la intención de alcanzarla con alguna a la angel quien volaba evitando ser alcanzada por los ataques, siguió de esa manera por cerca de 1 minuto, cuando la ángel se escondió en una nube que había en su alrededor, entonces se percató que estaba rodeada por varias nubes y que las nubes eran en realidad humo provocado por las explosiones que había generado, ahora estaba completamente a ciegas

Entonces escucho el sonido del viento siendo cortado por la derecha, por lo que creo una explosión en esa dirección, esperando haber logrado darle a su enemiga, un golpe derecho en la cara de parte de Karissa le confirmo que había fallado, seguido de un golpe derecho y una patada voladora que la hizo retroceder, volvió a generar otra explosión en donde se suponía que debía estar la ángel, más Karissa se sumergió evitando el ataque para luego elevarse y agarrar del rostro a la reían enemiga, para luego descender con su enemiga, salió en picada de la cortina de humo que se había generado, hasta impactar contra uno de los contenedores que Karissa atravesó con el cuerpo de la reina de Raiser y seguir hasta el suelo, en el que creo un cráter

Algunos cortes y contusiones en el cuerpo yubelluna, nada serio pero no era la mejor condición de la enemiga de Karissa, por lo que decidió alejarse

-eres muy distinta a las otras reinas que enfrente, pero- dijo la reina de Raiser para luego toser, entonces saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco del que bebió su contenido, inmediatamente todas las heridas de su cuerpo desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran pasado, por lo que ella sonrió de manera confiada -eso no es suficiente para derrotarme-

Entonces ocurrió una gran explosión que consumió a Karissa, dejando una cortina de humo delante de yubelluna quien estaba complacida por la segura eliminación de la ángel

-ya veo por que te llaman la reina bomba- dijo Karissa entre el humo, volviendo a sorprender a yubelluna, en eso un fuerte viento despejó el humo dejando ver a la ángel, quien había adoptado su forma abstracta la cual mantuvo por unos segundos antes de desactivarla -esa explosión pudo haberme dañado, pero consiste 2 errores: primero, dejaste que sepa de tu as bajo la manga, y segundo, aun desconoces mis capacidades-

-insinuaste que no tengo lo necesario para derrotarte, así que espero que esto sea suficiente- entonces Karissa invocó sus espadas de color zafiro en sus manos las End dual –"usemos eso Zellaus"-

 **-es hora del show-** dijo la dragón finalidad - **balance breaker (interruptor de equilibrio),** **End dual (duales finales), Rise limit (ascenso del limite)-** entonces el cuerpo de Karissa fue envuelto por una luz cegadora

 **XXX**

-esto debe de ser una broma- comento Bayonetta quien se encontraba en el centro junto a Dante, Vergil, Claudio, Ahri y Lana, sin ninguna otra presencia a la vista, lo cual molestaba a la peli negra de lentes -si pretenden emboscarnos, deberían de por lo menos ocultar sus presencias-

-vaya que son molestos- respondió una rubia de coletas rizadas, que vestía un vestido morado claro, el cual tenía unos adornos que simulaban la cola de un Fénix – no sólo interrumpen el compromiso de oni-sama, sino que también arruinan nuestro ataque sorpresa, deben pagar por eso, ¿no lo crees mihae?-

-por su puesto Ravel-sama- respondió una chica pelinegra, lleva un kimono con patrones de color púrpura, naranja y rosa

-haremos que paguen, como peones de Raiser-sama que somos, ¿no es así li?- dijo una chica peli azul atado en una cola, de ojos rojos, con orejas de gato marrón claro, viste una blusa de marinero corta que deja ver la parte inferior de sus pechos y falda corta,

-por supuesto li, después de todo hicieron algo muy malo, nya- respondió otra chica que vestía de la misma manera que la anterior, siendo su cabello rojo atado en una trenza, y sus ojos azules, las diferencias

-Raiser-sama ordeno eliminarlos- dijo una peli negra de reflejos azules, su cabellos largo atado en 5 coletas era sostenido por un adorno dorado, vestía una vestido blanco con líneas negras, similar a un vestido chino con escote en forma de diamante, que dejaba sus hombros y los costados de sus piernas al descubierto con pantalones cortos rojo, tenía guanteletes y botas metálicas, un espadón se encontraba en su espalda -como su caballero sirviente, cumpliré esa orden-

-yo Isabela, torre de Raiser-sama, también cumpliré con dicha orden- dijo un mujer de corto cabello castaño claro con 3 mechones rojo que lleva una máscara blanca en el lado derecho, lleva puesto una chaqueta negra de cuello y hombros anchos con correas en los brazos, que dejaba ver su abdomen, estaba ligeramente abierta dejando ver su gran delantera, unos pantalones a juego, con la sección derecha separa y sujetada por otras correas, también tenía botas y guantes negro de combate -aunque no me molestaría que me den un reto-

-karlamine caballero de Raiser-sama- dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro, que vestía una armadura de peto, hombreras, guanteletes, placas protectoras en cintura y grebas, llevaba una espada ancha en el lado izquierdo de su cintura, que se presionen llamas cuando fue desenfundada -me gustaría enfrentar alguno de sus caballeros-

-yo Vergil Sparta, caballero de Obelix acepto a tu desafío- dijo el albino dirigiéndose a la torre de cabello castaño invocando su katana

-Dante Sparta, el otro caballero de Obelix- apenas termino de decir eso, la otra caballero de Raiser lo atacó, por lo que se vio obligado a retroceder

-soy Bayonetta y la vampiresa aquí a mi lado es Eliza, ambas somos los peones de Obelix- dijo la bruja Umbra

-estoy tomándome la molestia de tener que enfrentar a una de ustedes, mas vale que valgan la pena- dijo la vampiresa antes de lanzarse al ataque junto a Bayonetta

-Ahri, alfil de la nobleza de Obelix-san-

-Lana, alfil de Obelix-san- dijeron la maga y la youkai presentándose ante las alfiles del equipo enemigo

La hechicera no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente invocó varios muros mágicos que formaron un cubo alrededor de las 4 alfiles

-¿qué se supone que hacen? Será mejor que me dejen ir o les irá muy mal- pidió Ravel de manera autoritaria, lo que hizo que Ahri y Lana se mirarán entre si

-con lo ocupadas que están sus compañeras, no creo que eso último sea posible Ravel-san- respondió la youkai, invocando fuego blanco en sus manos

-en cuanto a lo que hacemos- continuo Lana invocando su libro para crear una bola de electricidad -nos encargamos de una posible amenaza-

Inmediatamente ambas lanzaron sus ataques en dirección a la alfil rubia quien sólo atinó a cubrirse con ambos brazos, pero entonces la otra alfil se interpuso en la trayectoria para recibir dichos ataques

-así que si tenía algo después de todo- comento Lana al ver un aura que rodeaba el cuerpo de la alfil, lo que la protegió de los ataques -Ahri-

-lo se, **bōru giman (bola de engaño)** \- la youkai creo lanzo la esfera en contra de la alfil, quien la recibió confirmando en que lograría defenderse, para su sorpresa está la atravesó, mientras sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban, Lana también creo otra esfera eléctrica un poco más grande que la anterior, la cual lanzó hacia su objetivo, quien recibió el ataque de lleno

-1 alfil de Raiser-sama ha sido derrotado- informó Grayfia

-eso no es posible, ustedes, como- decía Ravel sin querer aceptar la derrota de la otra alfil, entonces varios de los muros que había a su alrededor desaparecieron, dejando algunos cantos que terminaron rodeando para formar un cubo a su alrededor -¡que significa esto!-

-es la solución que encontramos apropiada para tu situación- respondió Ahri

-es cierto que eres parte de la nobleza enemiga, pero también eres la hija menor d un clan importante del infierno, y como no queremos causar ningún problema a Obelix, creemos que mantenerte en esta barrera hasta que se termine el juego es la mejor solución- respondió la maga

Mientras tanto Bayonetta hacía alguna piruetas mientras retrocedía evitando ser alcanzada por los golpes de la youkai peli roja, por el contrario de Eliza que se dedicaba a bloquear los ataques de la peli azul, hasta que ambas peli negras quedaron de espaldas

-creí esta sería una pelea de gatos nya- dijo la peli azul

-pero sólo han estado corriendo como ratones nya- continuo la peli roja

-por si no lo sabían, lo que hacemos se llama evaluación gatitas- respondió Bayonetta

-pero si insisten en querer recibir un ataque, no tendremos problemas en dárselas- dicho esto Eliza apareció repentinamente delante de la peli azul a quien le dio un golpe izquierdo seguido de e uno derecho y después golpearla con ambos puños, lo que terminó por lanzar hacia atrás a su oponente, siguió con un salto con el que conectó un rodillazo izquierdo en la cara, seguido de un apagada izquierda en el pecho, entonces Eliza cargo poder oscuro en su mano derecha la cual lanzó en contra de su oponente caído, quien fue arrastrada hasta chocar contra uno de los contenedores

Por su parte Bayonetta confronto a su oponente con una rápido golpe derecho seguido que su oponente interceptó con el propio, pero la bruja Umbra continuo con una patada derecha en el pe yo que la hizo retroceder para luego girar sobre si misma y dar una patada derecha que mando a la youkai a elevarse, Bayonetta decidiendo continuar con su arremetida por lo que dio un salto para alcanzar a su víctima a quien golpeó 3 veces aire, continuo con una patada derecha seguido de otra patada izquierda, y lo último hacer una pirueta y conectar una patada en el rostro de su enemiga quien cayó en el suelo de manera estrepitosa, una vez en el suelo la peli negra s dirigió a su oponente -parece que fuimos demasiado para ustedes-

-2 peones de Raiser-sama han sido derrotados-

Claudio por su parte vio como su oponente lanzaba un golpe izquierdo, por lo que el respondió con una patada derecha, aun así la castaña enmascarada siguió con un golpe derecho el cual el ex exorcista respondió con el suyo, quedando ambos en un forcejeo de puños

-no terminaste volando con mis golpes pareces ser un fuerte oponente- comento la torre de Raiser sin reducir la fuerza de su golpe

-seguramente tu también lo eres y me gustaría poder alargar nuestra lucha, pero desafortunadamente debo terminar esto ahora- dijo el peli negro mientras su puño comenzaba a brillar, indicando la activación de su sacred geard

Su oponente sólo sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaron de momento a otro, como si nunca las hubiera tenido, entonces vio como el horno de ropas blancas giraba para dar una patada derecha que ella intentó bloquear, pero por alguna razón no puedo alcanzar a cubrirse con sus brazos, por lo que recibió el golpe en la cara, seguido de una patada izquierda, por último Claudio dio un salto para golpearla con su brillante puño izquierdo que la mando contra el suelo

-una torre de Raiser-sama ha sido derrotado-

Mientras tanto Vergil estaba en un encuentro de veloces cortes entre su katana yamato y la espada ardiente de la caballero de Raiser, a tal punto que casi no podían verse las hojas de sus armas en cierto momento ambos espadachines chocaron sus armas, por lo que la fémina trató de hacer retroceder al Sparta

-tu velocidad y destreza con la espada son muy buenas, tal como esperaba de un caballero- comento la caballero de Raiser

-aun no has visto nada y como eres alguien que sigue el honor de caballero, así que permíteme responderte de la manera en que te lo mereces- dijo Vergil para luego romper el encuentro de espadas para enfundar a yamato e instar a su oponente a atacarlo

La caballero de Raiser respondió a su pedido atacándolo, por lo que Vergil uso su espada enfundada para desviar la espada en llamas de la chica y luego golpearla, inmediatamente desenfundo su espada mientras realizó 2 cortes que su oponente apenas pudo bloquear por la fuerza que estas tenía, entonces vio como Vergil realizó varios cortes que su armadura recibió, para al final este volviera a enfundar la mayor parte de su espada, entonces su coraza cayó al suelo en pedazos, como si este hubiera si de papel se tratara, el Sparta termino de enfundar su espada cuando varios destellos de luz la atravesaron por todos lados

-uno de los caballeros de Raiser-sama ha sido derrotado-

Mientras que el otro Sparta se dedicaba a retroceder evitando los cortes de la caballero enemiga, en cierto momento Dante dio un salto para poner distancia entre la chica

-solo te dedicas a esquivar velozmente ¿acaso es todo lo que sabes hacer- pregunto la chica con arrogancia

-¿aburrida? No te culpo a mi tampoco me gusta bailar de esa manera, así que mejor pasemos a otro estilo- dijo el Sparta de rojo mientras invocaba entre sus manos a Nevan en su forma de guitarra, algo que no pareció agradable a su oponente, por lo que Dante hablo -tal vez parezca una guitarra, pero es más que suficiente para este baile-

Inmediatamente la caballero uso su velocidad para cerrar distancia entre el albino y dejo ir un corte derecho que Dante repelió con su guitarra, para sorpresa de la caballero quien retrocedió, fue cuando el Sparta de rojo comenzó a tocar algunos acceder que generaron eléctrica en Roma de murciélagos que fueron directo hacia su oponente quien uso su espada para golpear a los animales eléctricos, lo cual probó ser una mala idea al sentir las pequeñas recargas eléctricas que estas provocaban al contacto

-huy, eso debió doler, sobretodo por todo ese metal- comento Dante viendo a su oponente que se mantenía en pie aun después de recibir su ataque

La caballero de Raiser por su parte estaba molesta uno único que quería era acabar con el sujeto delante de el, así que volvió a usar su velocidad y aparecer detrás de Dante, completamente segura de que no tendría tiempo para bloquear su ataque, sólo para ver como el albino hacia girar su guitarra alrededor de su cuerpo, de tal manera que desvió el cole de su espada mientras el se daba la vuelta y sujetar a Nevan tocando otro acorde que generó un choque eléctrico que mando a la chica hacia atrás, por lo que Dante aprovechó el momento para correr hacia ella y volver a tocar otro acorde que rodeó su cuerpo de electricidad al momento de hacer contacto con la chica quien salió despedida hacia atrás, completamente derrotada

-eso sí es estilo, ¿no lo crees nena?- pregunto Dante mientras veía a su oyente derrotado

-es un estilo único, pero sobre todo es nuestro estilo- respondió Nevan mientras tomaba su verdadera forma entre los brazos de el Sparta y luego darle un apasionado beso

-uno de los caballeros de Raiser-sama ha sido derrotado-

 **XXX**

-bien yo mismo me haré cargo- comento Obelix quien se encontraba en las alturas

Su equipo se había hecho cargo de derrotar o inmovilizar a las piezas de Raiser, según fuera necesario, y Karissa se encontraba en una lucha contra la reina de este, tal como se había previsto, por lo que ahora era su turno de moverse, después de todo no pensaba quedarse sin un poco de diversión, así que fijo su atención en el barco y usar su percepción de energía y ubicar a Raiser, una vez hecho esto generó electricidad para estimular la aceleración de movimiento de sus alas e ir en dirección hacia la sala de mando, a la que ingresó rompiendo una de las ventanas y golpear a Raiser quien choco contra la pared

-disculpa por la interrupción, pero me comenzaba a aburrir por la espera-

-no creí que tu te atreverías a atacar personalmente- comento Raiser mientras una llama curaba la lesión en su abdomen -aunque la verdad no esperaba que volvieras ¿acaso te cansaste de huir de la derrota que vas a sufrir?-

-¿huir? Que yo recuerde, en nuestro primer encuentro, mi puño sintió tu nariz romperse, todavía lo siento- comento el rubio con burla mientras levantaba su mano derecha

-maldito, todavía debes pagar por esa insolencia- dijo Raiser con enojo para luego lanzar una llamarada contra el otro rubio, quien ante su vista desapareció entré las llamas, por lo que sonrió satisfecho

-ese debe ser el ataque más lento que haya visto, aunque el poder no está nada mal- comento Obelix quien se encontraba al lado izquierda de Raiser -déjame mostrarte un verdadero ataque en ejecución-

Lo siguiente que Raiser sintió fue una fuerte descarga eléctrica a causa de un rayo que golpeó su cuerpo, cortesía de el otro rubio, para después atravesar otro de los vidrios y salir al exterior en donde el rayo se desvaneció, más no las descargas eléctricas que recorrían al Phoenix, quien levantó su rostro mostrando enojo, mientras se mantenía en el aire por medio de sus alas de fuego, sólo para sentir una patada el la cabeza que lo obligó a descender de manera brusca

-vamos Raiser, espere esto por mucho tiempo, al menos hazlo interesante- dijo el rubio mientras descendía al suelo

-pareces demasiado confiado para alguien que participa por primera vez en un rating game- comento el otro rubio mientras se levantaba sin ninguna herida visible gracias

-yo parecer confiado ¿por qué será?- dijo Obelix poniendo una pose pensativa, mientras sus equipo aparecía alrededor de el y Raiser, formando un círculo -dime Tier es algo a idea-

-tal vez tengas a toda tu nobleza, pero eso no significa nada, aun tengo de mi lado a mi mejor pieza- comento Raiser con orgullo, de pronto algo cayó entre ellos levantando una cortina de polvo

Cuando este se desvaneció para dejar ver a quien parecía una mujer con una armadura de coraza en su mayoría gris con líneas celestes, tres gemas azules se encontraban en su pecho y lo hombros tenías puntas que parecían estar hechas del mismos material, el casco que cubría su rostro tenía 5 puntas similares al de los hombros, lentes del mismo color protejan sus ojos, una falda corta con diseños hexagonales que terminaba en puntas que dejaba al descubierto la parte delantera, la cual tenía una pequeña sobre falda azul con líneas celestes, protectores grises con puntas azules, cubrían su cintura, botas grises que terminaban en una garra, protectores de piernas de color gris con líneas celestes y rodilleras con puntas azules cubrían sus piernas, unas alas grises con alguna gemas azules, similares a cuchillas ese un solo filo, con membranas grises con diseños de hexágonos se extendían detrás de su espalda, no paso mucho tiempo para que la armadura desapareciera del cuerpo de su propietaria, dejando ver a Karissa quien no tenía signo de alguna dura batalla, estafó al suelo justo al lado de su oponente derrotada, quien desapareció en medios un brillo

-la reina de Raiser-sama ha sido derrotada-

-parece que acabas de perder a tu mejor pieza- comento Obelix para luego dirigirse a la ángel -¿tuviste algún problema?-

-no hubo ninguno incluso cuando uso las lágrimas de Fénix, aunque creo fue un poco exagerado usar el balance breaker- respondió la chica de pelo índigo

-creen que perder a mi reina o mi nobleza importa- dijo Raiser con molestia -soy Raiser Phoenix, un demonio de clase alta con el poder del Fénix inmortal, yo mismo me encargaré de ustedes-

Inmediatamente Raiser expulsó llamas de su cuerpo con las que pretendía dañar a quien sea que estuviera a su alcance para luego reunir todo el fuego que generó en una bola ardiente un su mano derecha

-promoción: alfil- dijo la vampiresa mientras sentía el incremento de su poder mágico, luego se puso delante de Raiser en invocar las sombras a su alrededor de este inmovilizando y consumiendo las llamas que había en la mano de este

-promoción: caballero- dijo Bayonetta para luego aparecer delante de Raiser en un abrir y cerrar de ojos gracias al aumento de velocidad y asestarle una patada derecha que lo sacó de su prisión, mientras la pistola que se encontraba en su tacón disparaba una ronda de 6 disparos

-promoción: torre- exclamó Trish quien se encontraba esperando en el trayecto a Raiser, cargando electricidad en sus piernas, una vez lo tuvo a su alcance, dio una patada voladora que envió a Raiser al aire, para después seguirlo y conectar otra parada que lo elevó un poco más y para que luego la rubia descendiera al suelo

Torneo contrario Raiser recuperó el equilibrio en el aire, mientras las llamas cubrían su pecho y sus cabeza para curar cualquier daño que tuviera, una vez hecho esto sonrió de manera arrogante

-promoción: alfil- dijo la onmyouji quien se encontraba en el aire después de haber saltado, inmediatamente sacó un talismán y decir **-Rekku mandan-** varias piedras de 1m salieron del suelo y posicionarse delante de la peli plata para que luego ir en dirección a Raiser e impactar contra el y hacerlo volver al suelo

-promoción: alfil- dijo Impa con su gran espada en mano mientras concentraba magia, agua comenzó a aparecer del mismo aire y comenzó a rodear a Raiser hasta que formó una burbuja de agua con el rubio dentro, este pretendió evaporar el agua con su llamas, más Impa fue más rápida y corto la burbuja con su espada, obligando al prisionero a usar sus llamas para tener que curar la herida recibida

-promoción: caballero- dijo Zelda apareció moviendo su estoque a tal punto que Raiser sólo pudo ver 2 destello en forma de x que lo golpearon, seguido de otro destello vertical que lo obligó a retroceder, lo cual Zelda aprovechó para acercarse y continuar hacia adelante mientras realizaba 3 cortes, y por último girar sobre su propio eje, dejando ir un corte horizontal

-promoción: torre- escucho Raiser para que en un destello de luz apareciera Konan a golpearlo con las cuchillas de su garra derecha, para luego elevarse en el aire mientras daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos, un remolino cortante de luz y oscuridad rasgo a Raiser varias veces para luego volver a caer al suelo

-promoción: caballero- dijo Tier desenfundando su espada para luego desaparecer y aparecer al otro lado de Raiser, mientras un corte aparecía en el brazo del cual brotó una llama que borro la herida al desaparecer, sin embargo otra herida pareció en el brazo, en el pecho, en la pierna, en el rostro, así sucesivamente hasta que las llamas volvieron a emerger, mostrando la parte superior de las vestimentas de Raiser desaparecieron y sus pantalones quedaron con múltiples cortes

-¡esto es un insulto, que yo Raiser Phoenix este siendo atacado de esta manera por simples peones que ni siquiera se promueven a reina?- exclamó el rubio Phoenix molesto

-bueno si tanto insistes- dijo el rubio quien estaba bastante entretenido por la situación de su oponente -damas y caballeros, es todo suyo-

Apenas dijo eso cuando Dante, con rebelión en una mano para realizar varios golpes en el pecho de Raiser y terminar con un último golpe que hizo retroceder al rubio

Sólo para sentir el filo de la yamato de Vergil que lo obligó a elevarse mientras era seguido por el albino que realizó 3 corte antes de detenerse y dejarlo caer

Raiser trató de recuperar el equilibrio, pero sintió que algo lo atrapó antes de que siquiera tratara de hacerlo, entonces noto que estaba atrapado en un muro mágico, cortesía de Lana, quien le dedico una sonrisa amigable a Raiser antes de lanzarse a golpear el muro que explotó en pedazos, expulsando a Raiser de su interior

- **bōru giman (bola de engaño)** \- dijo Ahri al crear su esfera que lanzó en contra de Raiser quien apenas acababa de recuperarse de el anterior ataque, para luego su cuerpo fuera rodeada por un aura blanca y después ella misma lanzarse hacia el rubio quien volvió a salir despedido hacia atrás

Aún así Raiser se negó a caer por lo que recuperó el equilibrio, sólo para ser recibido por un rodillazo en el rostro de parte de Jin, seguido de un golpe izquierdo en su estómago, un apagada derecha en su pierna que lo obligó a doblarse, lo cual Jin aprovechó para darle una patada derecha en la cabeza

Inmediatamente Claudio decidió unirse por lo que empezó con un golpe de codo en el esto de Raiser, seguido de otro en la cara que hizo a Raiser sujetarse el área atacada, por lo que Claudio no perdió tiempo y dio una patada en el estómago de Raiser para después seguir con otra en la cabeza

Entonces ambas torres golpearon con una patada, Jin izquierda y Claudio derecha, haciendo uso de la fuerza de la pieza de torre que poseían, para lanzarlo contra el casco del barco, en el que quedó incrustado

-eso debió doler, a menos que tu inmortalidad te vuelva insensible al dolor- comento el rubio quien se acerco donde se encontraba Raiser

-¿acaso sólo sabes burlarte? Ven y enfréntame, are que pagues por esta humillación- dijo Raiser saliendo disparado del lugar donde se encontraba en dirección al otro rubio quien cerró los ojos mientras se mantuvo en su lugar

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, estos desprendían electricidad, su cabellos obtuvieron brillo propio mientras se erizaban y sus alas se convirtieron en electricidad

A pesar de ver esto, Raiser no le tomó importancia, lo único que quería era acabar con Obelix, así que lanzó un golpe cargado de fuego hacia el, sólo para ver como su ataque pasaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Obelix, trató con otro golpe obteniendo el mismo resultado, molesto lanzó 5 bolas de fuego, sólo para ver como Obelix se movía entre sus ataques sin recibir daño, lo cual sólo lo frustró

-¡si lo único que vas a estar huyendo todo el tiempo, entonces hubiera sido mejor que no te hubieras aparecido para arruinar mi compromiso con Rías!- exclamó molesto Raiser intentando provocar a Obelix

-parece que no los has notado, pero te diré 2 cosas- dijo el rubio quien se detuvo a algunos metros delante de Raiser -primero ¿huir? Yo salí a recorrer el mundo para adquirir experiencia y también miembros para poder formar mi nobleza, como puedes ver pude lograr ambas, aunque lo cierto es que termine con más, después de todo tener que luchar una batalla de vida o muerte junto a tu nobleza recién formada no es algo que esperes-

-y 2, en estos momentos estoy en mi forma verdadera, cuando lo hago mis sentidos responden por si solos de acuerdo a la amenaza que representen, y de acuerdo a ellos, sólo necesito esquivar tus ataques pero si tanto quieres un enfrentamiento, entonces eso te daré- dijo Obelix mientras generaba electricidad en su puño derecho, a lo cual Raiser respondió con su puño en llamas

No tardaron en lanzarse uno en contra del otro y producir el encuentro entre electricidad y fuego, en donde lo primero termino ganando terreno para chocar contra Raiser, Obelix decidió continuar con una patada izquierda seguido de una patada con salto mortal hacia atrás en la cara de Raiser, una vez volvió a tener a Raiser a la vista arremetió contra el con un rodillazo derecho en el estómago de este, seguido por un combo de golpe izquierdo y derecho, para luego girar sobre si mismo y dar un golpe izquierdo cargado de electricidad que atravesó el pecho e hizo retroceder al Phoenix con el cuerpo entumecido por la electricidad, no tardo mucho cuando las llamas de este hicieron acto de aparición para borrar el daño que le había causado

-¡no importa cuanto lo intentes, las llamas del clan Phoenix me conceden inmortalidad, jamás me vencerás!- dijo Raiser con arrogancia

-créeme contaba con eso desde el principio, y será lo que me de mi triunfo- comento Obelix perdiendo su transformación, causando confusión en Raiser -aunque me pregunto ¿qué pasará si se termina tu poder mágico o lo que sucederá si te corto la cabeza-

Entonces en un brillo plateado aparecieron el gran escudo en su mano izquierda y la larga espada de un solo filo en la derecha

-supongo que tendré alguna otra oportunidad para averiguarlo, pero por ahora me conformare con esto- dijo el rubio poniendo el escudo y está en su espalda -"muestra un poco de tu poder, Rathalos"-

 **-le voy a mostrar un espectáculo-** dijo el dragón del comienzo **-balance breaker** **(interruptor de equilibrio),** **restart set (conjunto reinició), Rise limit (ascenso del limite)-**

Inmediatamente el escudo se divido en a parte de abajo dando una apariencia de alas, para luego aparecer en un una brillante armadura , 3 grandes puntas salían en cada codo, 3 más pequeñas en las rodilleras, 2 en las hombreras, una que salía de la punta de cada bota y una coraza que cubría su pecho, todo hecho de un metal reluciente puesto sobre escamas plateada, un faldón hecho de escamas que se dividía en 2, con puntas metálicas, se encontraba a los lados de sus piernas, entonces un casco de escamas plateadas con 5 grandes cuernos metálicos y uno pequeño, cubrió el rostro de Obelix, dejando sólo 2 lentes similares a vidrio para la visión, mientras la empuñadura de la espada se conectó al casco y la hoja se segmento

-tienes una sacred geard que te da una armadura, gran cosa- dijo Raiser al ver la apariencia del rubio -ya enfrente al Sekeryutei y no me fue muy difícil poder vencerlo, al igual que a ti-

Apenas terminó de decir esto, Raiser se lanzó con su puño cargado de fuego hacia exportador de armadura plateada, dejo ir el golpe una vez que estuvo delante de el, causando una explosión con la que estuvo seguro de haber acabado con su enemigo, sólo ara sentir que su puño era apretado

-si pudiste derrotar al chico del Boosted Gear, fue por la inexperiencia y lo repentino de la situación, con sólo ver la grabación de ese juego, cualquiera se da cuanta que pudieron haberte derrotado hubieran tenido eso en cuenta- de entre la cortina generada por la explosión que se despejó poco a poco, apareció la figura de armadura plateada sin mostrar alguna suciedad generada por la explosión que sujetaba el puño de Raiser -no es por presumir, pero, a diferencia de mi hermana, si planee todo, incluyendo la manera en que te derrotare-

Entonces Obelix puso más fuerza en el agarre que tenía sobre Raiser, hasta que se escucho el crujido de los huesos de la mano de este, inmediatamente jalo de la mano del rubio para salvarlo sobre el y azotarlo con fuerza 4 veces haciendo que el suelo se cuarteara para luego lanzarlo al aire en donde Raiser se recuperó mientras las llamas curaron el daño recibido, sólo para sentir el puño izquierdo de Obelix en su cara que lo lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás, el rubio de armadura plateada decidió seguir a su víctima y darle un golpe derecho en el pecho con tanta fuerza que Raiser se alejó unos metros, por lo que puso un poco más de velocidad en su vuelo para sobrepasar a Raiser y sujetarlo por la cara y caer en picada al suelo con Raiser por delante, hasta chocar contra el suelo del puerto en el que lucharon las noblezas, causando un cráter en el suelo, con Raiser en el centro

Una vez más las llamas volvieron a eliminar los daños recibidos en Raiser quien sólo pudo abrir los ojos y ver la figura plateada que contenía a Obelix, por lo que su rostro cambio para mostrar una expresión que no pensó siquiera sentir: miedo

-¡aléjate, aléjate de mi, ya no sigas!- dijo Raiser usando sus a la para poner distancia

-sabes Raiser, no esperaba nada de ti, pero aun así lograste decepcionarme- comento Obelix al ver a la reacción de Raiser -creo fuiste tu el que dijo que tus llamas te concedían inmortalidad, y creo que te dije que contaba con eso desde el principio-

Las alas en que se había convertido su escudo vibraron dándole velocidad con la cual alcanzó a Raiser a quien sujeto por el cuello y ponerlo contra el casco del barco

-así que en estos momentos tu mayor ventaja es como una maldición, porque podrás curarte de todos los daños que te provoqué, pero si recordaras ese dolor- Raiser trató de decir algo pero sólo atinó a mirar a las lentes del casco por las que Obelix lo observaba, en las cuales pudo ver el reflejo de su expresión -así que desde ahora voy a romperse cada uno de tus huesos las veces que se me de la gana, y aun así no podré compararlo con el dolor que le hiciste pasar a Rías para que tenga que llorar-

Raiser vio como Obelix levantaba su puño, y el terror lo invadió, supo que quien lo tenía entre sus manos cumpliría con lo que había dicho, que lo lastimaría sin ninguna contemplación, y aun cuando sus llamas lo curen del daño, estas no harían nada por el dolor que sufriría al poco tiempo, ya lo había sentido con esos pocos golpes que había recibido, y no quería sentir eso por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, por lo que rápidamente paso por su mente la única forma de evitarlo, no le importo las consecuencias, sólo quería escapar por lo que cerró lo ojos

-¡me rindo!- fue lo que se escucho decir a Raiser seguido de un impacto, cuando este abrió los ojos vio que el rubio de armadura plateada seguía delante de el, sólo que su puño izquierdo se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, hundido en el casco de la embarcación

-no es difícil decir 2 simples palabras- Obelix retraso su puño, cuando de el lugar donde golpeó se produjo una grieta que se extendió hacia arriba y abajo, para segundos después embargo se partiera y posteriormente hundirse, inmediatamente la armadura de Obelix desapareció en un brillo plateado dejando ver al sonriente rubio -jaque mate-

-Raiser-sama se a rendido, Obelix-sama es el ganador de este encuentro- dijo Grayfia dando por terminado el encuentro, y lo que sería el anuncio de la llegada y retorno de Obelix

 **XXX**

Y eso es todo,

Con esto inicia la introducción de Obelix, Karissa y el resto del grupo al canon, ¿habrá desviaciones?, ¿Cómo se adaptarán los grupos entre si?, ¿Quiénes influenciaran en quienes?, todo eso ya lo tengo planeado, en su mayoría, ya veré si le añado algo que me parezca

Como siempre espero que sea de su agrado lectores, quiero ver sus opiniones, y sus respuestas a la última pregunta, así que si serían tan amables de dejar sus reviews, no me molestaría ver a nuevos comentando

Bahamut-king fuera


	15. Chapter 15

Después de tomarme mi tempo, por fin termine este capítulo

Luego les explico la razón de porqué tarde

Bueno sin mas el capitulo

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Comenzando a encajar**

 **XXX**

Caminando por las calles se encontraba un grupo de 6 personas, conformado por 4 chicas y 2 jóvenes quienes parecían dar un paseo a pie

-Buchou ¿podría decirnos a donde vamos?- pregunto el varón de cabello castaño, Issei Hyodo

-ya te lo había dicho Issei, vamos a ir a visitar el lugar que nos sugirieron, aunque no la razón del por que- respondió la peli roja que lideraba el grupo, Rías Gremory

-Ara ara, debe ser muy importante que tengamos que ir, si ni siquiera Buchou sabe la razón- comento la peli negra del grupo, Akeno Himejima

-me gustaría saber por qué tenemos que presentarnos todos- comento la chica rubia del grupo, Asia Argento

-pidieron la presencia de todos, no creo que haya ningún problema- agregó una peli blanca, la menor del grupo, Koneko

-yo también concuerdo con Koneko-chan, no puede haber posibilidad de que pase algo malo- agregó un chico rubio, el otro varón del grupo, Yuto Kiba

El grupo decidió continuar hablando entre si sobre el lugar a donde iban, sin embargo uno de ellos no presto atención a lo que se decía

Rías aun tenía en mente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en la cual se había cancelado el compromiso que no deseaba, de lo cual estaba profundamente agradecida con el responsable de haberlo hecho, era esa persona en la cual Rías pensaba, después de todo, el había vuelto

Cuando lo vio hay delante de Raiser para exigir una batalla contra el, no supo que pensar, y para cuando alcanzó a reaccionar, ya había sido transportado al campo en el que se libro el combate, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse por el bienestar de el

Cuando comenzó el enfrentamiento entre noblezas, quedó muy sorprendida, esperaba una batalla equilibrada, pero en su lugar la nobleza de Raiser fue siendo elimina uno por uno, para después sorprender a todos con su reina, después de todo ningún demonio espera enfrentar un ángel en un rating game, mucho menos uno que tenga una longuino, pero fue más sorprendente el como el se hizo cargo de Raiser por si sólo y sobre ponerse aun con la inmortalidad de este último, haciendo que su ventaja se volviera una maldición ante el dolor que tenía que soportar, fue todo lo que necesito para que Raiser le diera la victoria

Apenas terminó todo, quiso ir al encuentro del rubio vencedor, sin embargo este desapareció después de haberse declarado su victoria, por lo sé tubo que pedir, si no era exigir la ubicación de este último, sólo para que Grayfia le entregara una carta y decirle que fuera a esa dirección el día siguiente en compañía de sus sirvientes, para después retirarse sin darle oportunidad de pedirle más explicaciones, dejándola con la única opción obedecer a las instrucciones

-parece que hemos llegado Buchou- dijo Akeno sacando de sus pensamientos a Rías quien junto al grupo miro el lugar al que habían llegado, encontrándose con un gran portón de madera fina junto a unos altos muros de 2 metros, en donde se encontraba una placa con número y dirección, inmediatamente Rías sacó un papel en el cual estaba escrito lo mismo

-parece que este es lugar- dijo la peli roja mientras miraba tanto el portón y los muros en busca de algún intercomunicador, pero en su lugar, el portón comenzó a moverse dejando ver el interior

Una mansión moderna de 2 pisos, con grandes ventanas que dejaban ver parte del interior de cada planta, con balcones que tenían vidrio en las barandas, y un patio de madera, todos con mesas y sillas para 6 personas, una piscina se encontraba justo delante de esta con un corredor en medio, unos césped verde se extendía por delante con algunas plantas que adoraban el lugar, un sendero de piedras bastante amplio se extendía delante de ellos, pasando delante de ellos que llevaban hasta lo que parecía un garaje el cual tenía una entrada a la mansión

-esto es una mansión- comento el castaño al ver el lugar con asombro -¿no nos habremos equivocado?-

-sean bien venidos, los estaba esperando- dijo una chica peli rosa que apareció a la derecha de la entrada, llevaba un con junto informal además de tener un rostro que no parecía mostrar emociones -me llamo Ikaros, síganme por favor-

Sin ninguna otra opción el grupo siguió a la peli rosa hasta llegar a la entrada de la moderna casa, habría la puerta para invitarlos a entrar, una vez dentro vieron los muebles de la sala, un sofá para 8 persona que se ubicaba a un lado de la sala, con otros 2 para 4 persona en los costados, una pequeña mesa amplia, al otro lado se encontraba lo que parecía un comedor a juzgar por la amplia mesa y 16 sillas puesta a su alrededor, unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso se encontraban delante ellos

-pueden esperar en la sala, avisare de su llegada, en unos momentos serán atendidos- dijo Ikaros para luego desaparecer por las escaleras, dejando al grupo quien mirada atentos el lugar

-es la primera vez que veo por dentro una casa como esta- comento el rubio del grupo

-no es mi estilo, pero debo decir que quien sea dueño de esto debe tener buen gusto- comento Akeno mirando los adornos modernos del lugar

-entonces la persona que vive aquí debe ser muy importante para poder conseguir una casa tan hermosa como esta- agregó la rubia del grupo

-o tal vez tener un hermano que exagera cuando le haces una petición de un lugar para 16 personas- dijo otra persona entrando al lugar, por lo que se dieron la vuelta para encontrándose con el mismo rubio que había aparecido la noche anterior en la fiesta de compromiso, quien se acercó a una persona en específico de los recién llegados -hola hermanita, a pasado tiempo-

-ni-san- dijo Rías mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azul verdoso, para luego abrazar al rubio con fuerza -te extrañe-

-yo también Rías, yo también- contestó el rubio mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la peli roja, en eso el rubio fijo su atención en la peli negra del grupo -un gusto en verte después de todo este tiempo Akeno-

-también estoy contenta de verte, ¿pero no puedo tener mi propio abrazo?- dijo con total familiaridad la peli negra, confundiendo aun más al grupo que se preguntaba quien era el rubio

-lo siento pero en este momento Rías es prioridad, y ya que hablamos de prioridades, creo que les debemos a ellos una presentación adecuada Rías- comento el rubio separando suavemente a la peli roja

\- Buchou podría decirnos ¿quien es el?- pregunto el rubio del grupo a Rías quien ya se había calmado un poco

-debería haberles explicado esto ayer, pero como las cosas fueron tan repentinas que se me paso por alto- dijo Rías

-soy Obelix Furfur Amdusias, hermano adoptivo de Rías, un gusto- hablo el rubio interrumpiendo la peli roja

-ni-san- Protestó Rías con indignación al ser interrumpida

-ellos querían una respuesta inmediata, y tu le estabas dándole vueltas al asunto- se excusó Obelix para luego dirigirse al grupo -haber quien me apoya-

-Buchou tiene un hermano- dijo la rubia del grupo que acompañaba a Rías

-en realidad Obelix-kun es uno de los hermanos de Buchou, fue quien autorizó el juego contra Raiser- comento Akeno con total tranquilidad

-el que autorizó la lucha entre el y Raiser, creo que los otros invitados lo llamaron mao Lucifer- comento el castaño, cuando mostró una cara de sorpresa -¡Buchou es hermana del diablo!-

-Sirzechs lo único que tiene de diabólico es su tendencia de ciscón- comento el rubio -pero ese es otro asunto, ¿podemos regresar a nuestro asunto?-

-si eres hermano de Buchou ¿por qué no estabas aquí con ella, por que no apareciste antes?- pregunto la pequeña peli blanca con ira reprimida, algo que Rías noto

-¡Koneko, basta!- ordenó la peli roja, cuando Obelix se acercó hasta la pequeña

-déjame responderte en eso, Koneko-chan, a ti y ellos también- contestó el rubio -primero, la batalla en contra de Raiser ya había sido pactada desde el día en el que Rías fue comprometida con Raiser, a ella noble agradaba y a mi tampoco, pero eso no iba a evitarlo, por lo que decidí volverme fuerte y conseguir una nobleza, pero esas cosas no se consiguen estando en un solo lugar, así que decidí hacer un viaje de entrenamiento que me enseñaría lo que no sabía del mundo, además de poder encontrar miembros para mi nobleza, lo cual como ven pude lograr después de pasar por situaciones que no esperaba encontrar, y cuando me di cuenta ya era momento de volver a casa para arruinar una fiesta-

-ya veo, como habías salido a este viaje de entrenamiento, no te diste cuenta del tiempo, y Obelix-san se enteró de la fiesta con poco tiempo de anticipación- agregó Kiba

-la verdad es que me enteré hace 3 días, enserio quería golpear a Sirzechs por eso- dijo el otro rubio -pensaba en venir inmediatamente, pero el me convenció en dejar que Rías peleará su primer rating game, para poder ver las capacidades de la nobleza de Raiser, quede muy sorprendido al ver como una nobleza de 6 menguo casi en su totalidad a una completa-

-pero no logramos la victoria, de no haber sido por su aparición Buchou se hubiera visto forzada a aceptar ese compromiso- dijo el castaño para luego hacer una reverencia -quiero agradecerle por eso-

-oh vamos chico, esa era mi responsabilidad, además de que ya tenía la intención de darle una paliza a Raiser, más bien yo debería darles las gracias a ustedes- comento Obelix sorprendiendo al Issei -estuvieron para ella en todo este tiempo, la ayudaron para tratar de evitar ese molesto compromiso, dieron mucho de ustedes mismos, algunos de ustedes no llevan ni un mes acompañando a Rías, y aun así dieron todo lo que tenían y más por ella, por eso quiero darles las gracias, es bueno ver que hay una nobleza así a cargo de mi hermana-

De pronto se escucho un fuerte sonido, similar al de un vidrio que se rompía

-¿qué fue eso- pregunto el rubio del grupo que armo a Rías

-me gustaría decir que no es nada- comento Obelix para luego mirar al grupo -vamos a ver de que se trata-

Siguiendo a Obelix hasta llegar a una puerta corrediza de vidrio la cual el rubio abrió mientras invitaba al grupo a seguirlo, lo cual no dudaron en hacer, del otro lado encontraron una amplia pista de concreto con líneas que dibujaban secciones rectangulares

En uno de lados se encontraban un albino de gabardina roja, que enfrentaba a un peli negro que sólo traía pantalones de entrenamiento negro con una llama de color rojo en un lado, ambos estaban en medio de una ráfaga de golpes que se interceptaban entre si, hasta que ambos e separaron para llevar sus puños derechos hacia atrás, siendo observados por un grupo, que tango Rías como su compañía reconoció como la nobleza de Obelix

Entonces el grupo noto que el albino tenía guanteletes en ambos brazos, que do el derecho en el cual pareció ja especie de propulsor que comenzó a desprender humo, mientras las manos del peli negro fueron cubiertas por unos guanteletes metálicos rojos, el puño derecho se rodeo de rayos rojos

-muy bien, ustedes 2 ya es suficiente- ordenó el rubio, por lo que ambos combatientes se detuvieron a pocos centímetros de chocar puños -¿que se supone que están haciendo?-

-bueno creo que esa sería mi culpa- respondió la peli celeste quien vestía un conjunto deportivo blanco y celeste, está movió su mano haciendo que se manifestará una barrera que rodeaba el campo, mientras un círculo mágico aparecía en su mano -necesitaba ver la efectividad de la barrera en la que había trabajado, por loa ir pedí que algunos de nosotros tuvieran un pequeño combate-

-que por lo visto se tomaron muy en serio, hicieron un escándalo hace un momento- agregó el rubio

-eso se debe a una falla que encontré, resulta que los 4 lados de la barrera se vuelven frágiles al ser golpeados, pero no te preocupes, ya me estoy encargando, sólo me tomará…- en ese momento el sello mágico en su mano se reorganizó muy levemente para luego desaparecer -listo, sólo faltaría probarlo-

-me alegro que hallas podido corregir la falla, pero la prueba tendrá que esperar, ahora, si todos fueran tan amables para poder comportarse y me dejen hacer las presentaciones debidas ante nuestras visitadas- la nobleza del rubio noto al grupo de caras nuevas que acompañaba a Obelix, por lo que uno a uno se presentaron, la gran mayoría omitía mencionar que clase de seres eran, no que de momento fuera importante, a lo cual el grupo de Rías respondió de la misma manera

-¿así que esta es la nobleza de tu hermana?- dijo Dante haciendo aparecer a rebelión en su mano y apuntar con esta a la otra nobleza -¿qué les parecería unos pequeños enfrentamientos amistosos?-

-es enserio ¿tenemos visitas y tu les pides un combate?- pregunto Impa

-de hecho no es una mala idea- comento Obelix -a mi me gustaría ver en acción a la nobleza que casi derrota a Raiser , a pesar de la desventaja números ¿tu que opinas Rías?-

-pues yo quería ver a la nobleza con la que ni-san derrotó a Raiser- respondió la peli roja -así que no tengo ningún problema mientras nadie de mi nobleza termine herido-

-bien esta decidido, así que Dante, tu no participaras-

-ok, espera, que-

-lo que escuchaste, además queremos un combate justo, y no será posible si tu luchas con alguno de ellos y los llenas de disparos-

-eso no es justo, es mi idea-

-descuida, te lo voy a compensar luego, de acuerdo-

-bien, pero más vale que sea algo bueno- en eso el Sparta de azul dio un paso al frente

-parece que quieres ser el primero, no Vergil- comento Obelix

-en realidad estoy interesado en las habilidades del caballero de la señorita Gremory, por lo que, si me permiten, quisiera ponerlas a prueba yo mismo- dijo el Sparta de azul con su típico tono serio, las sinceras palabras

-me siento honrado por sus palabras Vergil-san, y si Buchou me lo permite, con gusto aceptaré su desafío- respondió el caballero Gremory

-por su puesto que no tengo ningún problema, es más también quisiera ver de cerca las habilidades de uno de los caballeros de la nobleza de ni-san- respondió la peli roja con una sonrisa que combina con su mirada curiosa

\- Entonces está decidido, será un duelo de caballeros, espadas y velocidad, así que adelante- dijo Obelix para que ambos caballeros se dirigieron al centro del campo

-seré honesto Vergil-san, tal vez este sea un encuentro amistoso, pero aún así también quiero ver de que es capas usted- comento el rubio mientras una espada de doble filo aparecía en sus manos

Ambos caballeros quedaron uno frente al otro, con 5 metros de separación entre el uno y otro, el caballero Gremory con su espada si fuera con ambas manos, mientras que Vergil mantenía su katana en su funda, ninguno hizo ningún movimiento aparente, a la espera de una sola señal para empezar con su encuentro, ante la atenta mirada de sus respectivos compañeros

De pronto Dante estornudo, e inmediatamente ambos caballeros cerraron la distancia que había entre ellos, la hoja de la espada de Yuto sostenía con ambas manos se encontró con la katana enfundada que Vergil sostenía con su mano izquierda, el Sparta hizo gala de su fuerza empujando la espada del otro caballero, rápidamente desenvaino a yamato para realizar 2 veloces cortes horizontales habia el rubio quien ya había retrocedido, por loa he sin detener su ataque, Vergil giro sobre si mismo para realizar un tercer corte horizontal que choco contra la espada de Yuto

-tienes una buena técnica con la espada- comento el peli blanco

-gracias, he trabajado duró para ser el caballero adecuado de la nobleza de Rías Gremory- comento el rubio

-Entonces déjame ver una parte del resultado del duro trabajo-

-sólo si usted también lo hace Vergil-san-

Ejerciendo fuerza en sus respectivos espadas, ambos espadachines se separaron para luego mirarse por unos momentos, para luego desaparecer ambos en sus respectivos estallidos de velocidad, sólo para ser vistos otra vez chocando armas y volver a desaparecer, ambos contendientes repitieron la acción de aparecer y desaparecer en el choque de armas, ante la vista de sus espectadores

Fue cuando ambos contendientes aparecieron en el centro, chocando armas, para luego retroceder, Vergil con yamato en la mano derecha y la funda en la izquierda, mientras que Kiba sostenía su espada con ambas manos, ninguno parecía haber recibido daño aparente, cuando la espada que sostenía el caballero de Rías comenzó a agregarse, para segundos después la hoja cayera al suelo en pedazos

-Era una buena espada la que creaste, pensé que se destruiría con el tercer golpe de yamato- comento Vergil

-me alegra haber superado esa expectativa con la mejor espada en cuanto a calidad y sin ningún efecto mágico que puedo crear- dijo Kiba relajado su postura mientras que el albino enfundada su katana, para que luego desaparecieran

-estoy sorprendida, la espada de Vergil-san fue capas de romper la de Kiba, algo que normalmente requeriría de una espada mágica- comento Rías mientras ambos caballeros se acercaban al grupo

-de hecho yo estoy sorprendido por la velocidad de tu caballero, logró seguirle el paso a Vergil, no es toda su velocidad, pero no es fácil seguirlo, créeme lo se- comento el rubio

-de cualquier manera, ahora tienen que decidir que sigue- comento Dante quien sostenía una caja de pizza de la cual sacó una rebanada

-¿de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Bayonetta con curiosidad

-le pedí a Ikaros que me trajera uno de la cocina, no es como si lo hubiera hecho aparecer de la nada- respondió el Sparta para luego darle una mordida a la pizza

Los demás decidieron dejar el tema de lado para volver a elegir el próximo combate de demostración, fue cuando la peli blanca de la nobleza de Rías dio un paso al frente, lo cual llamo la atención de esta

-¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto Koneko?- pregunto la peli roja a la torre de su nobleza

-si es que Buchou lo permite- respondió la pequeña torre

Por su parte Rías dio un suspiro para luego asentir en acuerdo, fijo su atención en su rubio hermano quien sólo atinó curvar sus labios en una sonrisa

-¿Quién soy yo para negar tal deseo a una pequeña como ella?- comento Obelix, estaba apuntó de decidir quien sería el oponente que la enfrentaría, cuando alguien comenzó a caminar al centro de área

-me gustaría ver ese entusiasmo por mi mismo ¿espero no te moleste?- dijo Jin continuando su marcha al centro, a lo cual el rubio solo puedo negar con la cabeza

Por su parte la peli blanca alcanzó a al azabache en el centro del área, sin perder tiempo se puso sus guantes de combate mientras observaba a la torre rival

-espero ser el rival que esperabas- comento Jin mientras de acomodada sus guantes de combate

-se que usted es alguien muy capaz, así que no habrá ningún problema- respondió la peli blanca mientras tomaba su postura de combate al igual que su oponente e inmediatamente lanzarse hacia Jin

El peli negro en respuesta cruzó los brazos, logrando bloquear el ataque de la pequeña torre, aun así la fuerza del golpe hizo que retrocediera, sonrió por el entusiasmo mostrado, así que decidió mostrar el suyo, tomó carrera para cerrar la distancia y lanzar su propio golpe derecho, el cual Koneko se dispuso a bloquear de la misma manera

Grande fue su sorpresa al ser mandada por los aires por dicho golpe, de inmediato se dispuso a recuperar el equilibrio para caer con gracia felina en la seguridad del suelo, el golpe no la había dañado por lo que se dispuso a contra atacar

Entonces por puro instinto levantó su brazo izquierdo para bloquear una patada derecha ascendente de parte de jin, el cual logró romper su defensa, e inmediatamente dejará caer su pierna sobre la cabeza de Koneko

No dispuesta dejar eso así, la torre de la nobleza de Rías sujeto por la pierna a la torre de la nobleza de Obelix, quien se mostró sorprendido, por lo que apenas pudo registrar cuando fue elevado para luego ser azotado contra el suelo, no queriendo perder el tiempo Koneko preparo otro golpe derecho que dejo ir contra Jin, quien rodó al lado derecho en el último momento e inmediatamente levantarse lanzando un golpe derecho en el pecho de la pequeña, haciendo que esta retrocediera

Ambos contendientes mantuvieron la distancia para poder recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que se analizaban, al final notaron que ambos estaban en las mismas condiciones, ambos cruzaron miradas y decidieron que el ganador del encuentro sería el que logra comentar el siguiente golpe, por lo que sin nada más que decir corrieron contra el otro para cerrar la distancia entre ambos

El brazo izquierdo de Jin choco contra el brazo derecho de Koneko, quien levantó su puño izquierdo logrando interceptar el golpe derecho de su oponente, quien continuo su asalto con una patada izquierda ascendente ,seguida inmediatamente por una patada derecha ascendente que la peli blanca apenas logró bloquear cruzando sus brazos, para después lanzar un golpe izquierdo que interceptó el golpe descendente derecho, para luego levantar su brazo derecho, logrando bloquear la patada izquierda del peli negro, quien cargo con una última vez contra la peli blanca, está atinó a volver a cruzar sus brazos, sólo para que su defensa fuera rota por 2 poderosos golpes, dejándola abierta para recibir un tercer golpe

Koneko al ver que ya no podría bloquear, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto, sin embargo sólo sintió como algo tocaba su frente curiosa, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el puño de su oponente que tocaba su frente

-fue un buen combate- comento la torre de Obelix mientras retiraba su puño -pude ver que tienes cierta experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-eso no cambia el hecho de que sempai gano el encuentro- comento la pequeña torre para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección a los espectadores -me gustaría poder repetirlo en alguna otra ocasión-

Jin sólo atinó a sonreír de medio lado ante la petición, dicha sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como apareció para el también regresar

-no se a quien quiere engañar Jin haciéndose el indiferente, se nota que disfruto el combate contra tu torre- comento el rubio

-de hecho me sorprendió que Koneko quisiera luchar, sin duda tu torre debe tener algo en especial que llamo su atención- dijo Rías

-como sea, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, ¿Qué dices de un último enfrentamiento Rías?-

-no veo por que no, ¿que dices de un enfrentamiento de reinas?-

-de hecho yo estaba pensando en un enfrentamiento de Reyes- lo dicho por Obelix tomó por sorpresa a Rías y su nobleza, el rubio camino hacia adelante para luego dirigirse a Rías una vez más -repitamos ese día una vez más ¿te parece?-

Repentinamente, Rías recordó los últimos sucesos del día en que Obelix se fue, pero sobretodo la promesa, por lo que sin decir nada la peli roja se levantó y junto a su hermano camino hacia el centro del área

-¿Buchou va a enfrentarse a Obelix-san?- pregunto el portador del Boosted Gear

-antes ya se habían enfrentado de esta misma manera, pero esta vez ambos quieren hacer esto- comento Akeno llamando la atención del resto de la nobleza de Rías

-¿usted sabe algo Akeno-san?- pregunto el caballero Gremory mientras veía a ambos Reyes tomar posiciones

Mientras tanto ambos hermanos ya se encontraban en el centro, por lo que ambos tomaron posturas que no habían visto desde aquel día

-espero que hayas estado practicando-

-sólo espero que eso sea suficiente contra ti-

-vamos a averiguarlo-

Apenas dijo eso para luego cerrar la distancia que había entre ambos y lanzar un codazo izquierdo, sólo para ver como Rías se movía hacia la izquierda de ella, evitando el ataque y contraatacar con una patada izquierda que impacto contra el pecho del rubio quien retrocedió algunos pasos hacia atrás, la peli roja aprovechó el momento lanzó un golpe con la palma extendida al rostro de Obelix , de una manera similar a una bofetada sólo que con más fuerza, para luego girar sobre si misma mientras golpeaba el cuello del rubio y terminar con una patada izquierda que fue bloqueada por su hermano adoptivo

-¿acaso la señorita quiere jugar rudo?-

-creí haberlo dejado claro después de esos golpes-

-luego no te arrepientas-

Dicho esto el rubio acortó distancia, a una velocidad que Rías apenas pudo seguir para aparecer sobre su hermana con los brazos cruzados, la peli roja atinó a cubrirse cuando Obelix separo con fuerza sus brazos sobre la defensa que Rías apenas pudo mantener, continuo con un golpe izquierdo frontal seguido de enganchó izquierdo que rompió la defensa de Rías, quien no pudo hacer nada para evitar el descendente golpe izquierdo sobre su cabeza, lanzó un rodillazo derecho hacia la peli roja, sólo para ver como esta lo evitaba girando sobre si misma mientras se movia a la izquierda con una gracia de bailarina, que llamo la atención de el rubio como de los espectadores

-realizaste ese movimiento con total naturalidad, como si sólo fuera una acción más, se nota que has practicado bastante- comento Obelix

-me esforcé bastante para que lo aprobarás la primera vez que tu lo vieras ni-san- respondió Rías

Ambos hermanos relajaron sus posturas para luego ir acercándose y sin decir nada unirse en un abrazo de hermano y hermana, uno que ambos habían añorado desde el día en el que el rubio había partido

-estoy aquí Rías, y pienso cumplir la promesa que te hice- fueron las únicas palabras que se dijeron en un largo momento

 **XXX**

Sentado en un cómodo sillón se encontraba Obelix revisando algunos papeles que le habían llegado hace poco, los leía minuciosamente ya que eran pedidos que el mismo había solicitado para la estadía de su nobleza en la ciudad de Kuoh

Una vez terminó de verificar los papeles que tenía en mano los dejo junto a otros que había en el escritorio para luego estirarse un poco, mientras pensaba en el grato reencuentro oficial con su hermana

Después de las demostraciones ella casi no se separó de el, no que le molestará ya que el tampoco pensaba hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento

En fin, el apego entre ambos Reyes se reflejó en los miembros de sus noblezas, con casi todos relacionándose de manera tranquila, casi todos, ya que el peón portador de la longuino Boosted Gear examinaba con su vista a las féminas de su nobleza, sobretodo los pechos, acción las incómodo

Al menos hasta que Tier estuvo dispuesta a cortar con su espada el cuello del pobre chico, afortunadamente Impa intervino, diciendo que ni sería bien visto el hecho de atacar a un miembro de la nobleza quien era su hermana, además de advertirle a el castaño sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones, según Rías esa era una actitud muy común de parte Issei Hyodo

Después de eso la reunión continuo hasta cerca del medio día, momento en el que muy a su pesar tuvo que pedirle a su hermana que se retirará, a pesar de que estaba en contra ella obedeció, haci fue que antes de que se retirará con su nobleza le prometió que le daría una sorpresa muy grata un día de estos

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por lo que fijo su atención en su nobleza que entraba al lugar, todos estaban presentes desde los miembros oficiales hasta los familiares

-ahora que los veo, si que somos un gran grupo- comento el rubio empezado al conversación

-espero que nos halla llamado para decirnos algo más importante que esto- comento la angeloid de cabellos celeste quien no parecía contenta por estar hay

-Nymph tus botanas no irán a ningún lado, y tampoco lo hará la novela que estabas que viendo- dijo Karissa haciendo que la angeloid se sonrojara de vergüenza, mientras todos los presentes fijaban su atención en la angeloid de alas iridiscente

-ok pongamos serios- hablo el rubio antes de que alguien mas tratara de decir algo -primero, informarles que se nos permitió quedarnos en la cuidad de Kuoh, está ciudad está bajo el cuidado de mi hermana Rías quien ya conocieron, y la heredera del clan Sitri que conocerán luego, nosotros nos sumaremos en esa labor, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-¿entonces vamos a encontrarnos con mas demonios aparte de los que están al mando de tu hermana?- pregunto Dante

-si, aunque según tengo entendido, es posible encontrarse con otros seres como youkais menores o otros seres sobre naturales pero inofensivos- respondió Obelix causando curiosidad en su nobleza

-segundo, como ya bien saben nuestra nobleza tiene miembros mixtos, siendo yo y Trish los únicos demonios puros, Dante y Vergil medio demonios y el resto ya lo sabe, si fuéramos una nobleza normal, todos tendrían que tener que hacer contratos con humanos, pero como no es el caso Sirzechs decido dejarlo a nuestro juicio, por lo que si alguien está interesado en realizar alguno puede hacerlo ahora -Obelix tomó unos papeles de los que había en la mesa para llevarlo al centro, para luego tomar el que estaba en la parte superior -este es el mío por si se lo preguntan, ¿alguna duda?-

Dante, Vergil y Zelda tomaron los papeles notando que en realidad eran sellos de invocación

-¿podrías decirnos que es lo que involucra estos contratos?- pregunto Zelda con curiosidad por el modo de operar que se tendría que efectuar

-no es algo complicado en realidad, ustedes o un familiar reparten esos papeles, ustedes acudirán en la noche, que es el momento en que se realiza el contrato, si es que alguien los requiere, no están obligados a aceptar si es que no quieren, aunque por lo que me informaron, lo máximo con lo que tendrían que lidiar sería la personalidad de quien los invoca-

Zelda asintió, mientras que Lana también tomaba algunos folletos

-bien, siguiente asunto- el rubio tomó unos sobres de entre los papeles, 15 en total, cada uno con el nombre de uno de los miembros de la nobleza del rubio -tomen el que tiene su nombre ya ábranlo-

Obedeciendo la orden de Obelix, cada uno tomó su respectivo sobre para luego abrirlo, revelando el contenido: un cheque

-¿es una especie de broma?- pregunto la bruja Umbra alterando su mirada entre Obelix y el papel que tenía en manos

-¿acaso tendría alguna razón para hacer algo así?-

-entonces ¿puedes decirnos por que todos recibimos un cheque con una buena cantidad de ceros?- fue la solicitud de el exorcista hereje del grupo, a lo cual Obelix tomó algunos papeles más en sus manos

-además de tener que encargarnos de incursiones de caballeros negros también está el hecho de averiguar origen de las desapariciones de demonios en Inglaterra e investigar ruinas de Egipto y encargarse del contenido que se encuentre, incluyamos también el haber acabado con un complot para iniciar una guerra, yo diría que es una buena razón para recibir esa compensación- comento el rubio mientras dejaba los papeles en la mesa de nuevo -Lucifer creyó que merecíamos el pago por realizar trabajos que ni siquiera se nos habían pedido, además que el cielo considero darnos una compensación por el ataque que sufrimos y por habernos hecho cargo de los daños-

-si así esto es lo que nos dieron, entonces no creo que me moleste ser víctimas de un ataque sorpresa que no nos mate- comento Dante viendo la cantidad que había recibido

-bien ya abordamos ese asunto, ahora hablemos sobre nuestra instalación en la ciudad- el rubio tomó los pocos papeles que había en la mesa para revisarlos mientras continuaba -yo tendré que asistir a la academia d la ciudad, ahora es su elección si alguien quiere unirse, ya sea como estudiante o docente si lo prefieren, los que no vayan a tomar ninguno, entonces tendrían que encargarse de patrullar la ciudad, ahora ¿alguien está interesado

 **XXX**

Como todos los días Rías avanzaba, acompañada por Akeno, los pasillos por los que andaba en la Academia Kuoh se llenaban de las miradas y frases de admiración dirigidos hacia ellas, conocidas como las 2 grandes Onee-samas de la academia

A paso tranquilo pero constante ambas continuaron hasta llegar al salón en el que pasaría sus clases y sentarse en su lugar correspondiente, miro por las ventanas cercanas para luego suspirar

-parece que alguien extraña así hermano- dijo Akeno, a lo que Rías sólo le miro

-de hecho estas en lo correcto- respondió la peli roja -me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con el-

-los conozco desde antes de que ambos obtuvieran sus evil pieces Rías, estoy segura que el también te extraño tanto como tu, por lo estoy segura que el está preparando algo para que puedan pasar más tiempo juntos, como lo hacían antes- comento Akeno

Rías recordó su infancia, en la que aún no tenia deberes y pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano,, la felicidad que tenía sin saberlo, luego cuando comenzaron a entrenar con sus poderes, siempre se juntaban en sus tiempos libres y lo siguieron haciendo aun cuando se les agregó más clases correspondientes a sus estatus de herederos, si no podían en los descansos, al mensaje reunían durante la noche con Obelix escabulléndose hasta su habitación

-tienes razón, sólo espero que lo que piense hacer lo haga pronto-

La maestra en turno entró al salón por lo que todos los estudiantes tomaron sus lugares para empezar las clases

-bien clase, antes de empezar quisiera presentar a 3 nuevos estudiantes que se nos unirán a nosotros desde hoy, pueden pasar- la puerta se abrió, por la cual pasaron 2 chicas y un chico que portaban el uniforme de la academia

Cabello rosa en 2 coletas, cabello largo azul oscuro estilo hime y cabello rubio brillante rebelde llamaron la atención de todos los estudiantes, sin embargo Rías y Akeno reconocieron las caras que habían visto ayer

-mucho gusto, soy Obelix Furfur Amdusias, será un gusto estar con ustedes- dijo el rubio mirando a toda la clase hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Rías y sonreír

Una nueva nobleza había llegado a la ciudad

 **XXX**

Bien eso es todo

Ahora se viene lo interesante para mi, escribir interacciones entre Obelix, Rías y sus noblezas en sus vidas diarias, ya tengo pensado quienes se van a relacionar con quien, espero que les agrade

Por otro lado quisiera informarles sobre mi otra historia, un crossover de naruto y sword art online, me gustaría que le echen un vistazo a los 2 capítulos que tiene y me dijeran que les parece

Eso es todo, nos vemos un próximo capítulo


End file.
